Cuando los angeles se vuelven diablos
by OkamiDan
Summary: A veces las cosas más simples se pueden volver complejas, a veces lo bueno se hace malo, a veces los sueños se hacen pesadillas, a veces lo blanco se vuelve negro, a veces la luz se vuelve oscuridad… y a veces los ángeles se vuelven diablos, como también a veces lo raro puede ser lo normal y lo normal pasar a ser lo raro, pero todo tiene una razón, todo tiene un inicio y un fin.
1. Chapter 1: Los alumnos nuevos

En alguna parte en Tokio

Se ve a una chica castaña de ojos color café, estaba peinada en dos colitas. Parecia arreglar algunas maletas, la mayoría con aparatos extraños.

_Fiesta, Fiesta_

— Hola —contesta su celular sin prestar mucha atención.

— ¿Mikan dónde estás? ¡Llevas media hora de atraso! —alguien exclama desde la otra línea.

— Calma Natsuki ya voy solo me faltan un par de maletas —le dijo con voz calmada.

— Bien, no tardes, te doy 15 minutos y si no, nos vamos —cuelga el celular bastante molesta.

— Dramática —la castaña rueda los ojos mientras continua arreglando y en catorce minutos, con 52 segundos y tres nanosegundos esta lista—. Perfecto, mejor me tele transporto o alguien me matara —así realiza la acción, desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Natsuki pov.**

_DE NUEVO TARDE ¡Joder Mikan! ¿¡Porque siempre nos hace esto!?_

— ¿Sera porque es una idiota?

**Fin pov**

— Shiro no leas mi mente —mira a un peliblanco de ojos azules con un toque de molestia.

— Como digas —le contesta indiferente y se pone a leer un libro de matemáticas algo avanzadas, de nivel universitario.

— No tiene remedio —exclama una pelinegra con ojos rosa-fiusha, con el detalle de llevar un ojo cubierto por su fleco, tenia una apariencia entre emo y chica militar.

— Vamos Yami no seas tan mala —le pide una pequeña de ojos rojos y cabellos negros que le llegaba un poco más arriba del tobillo, tenia una apariencia algo infantil.

— Cállate solo porque lo amas –usa un tono burlón, pero un tanto molesto, causando una risa de otra compañera.

— ¡Es mentira! —exclama poniéndose roja, su compañero igual lo hizo pero trato de disimular ocultando su vista en aquel libro.

— Como tú digas Kuro —le dice una rubia de ojos azules mientras rueda los ojos—. En dado caso, tu no tienes derecho a hablar, tampoco cambias por mucho que te insistamos —le advirtió a Yami la cual solo mostro un puchero en respuesta.

— Mala.

— ¿Aun lo dudabas?

— Mujeres —rodo los ojos Shiro el cual aun no entendía porque carajo acepto vivir con ocho mujeres de las cuales solo tres eran femeninas y las otras un caso perdido, una más loca que la otra.

— ¿Y yo soy la inmadura? —pregunta Mikan, quien acababa de llegar y presenciar el show que se montaban sus amigos.

— Si, si lo eres vámonos de una vez —exclama la chica, quien por cierto tenia el pelo negro muy desordenado y ojos café, vacíos y fríos.

— ¿Enserio debemos ir? -la chica de pelo plateados y ojos azul fuerte pregunta un tanto extrañada, su nombre correspondía a Mun.

— Es repentino, incluso si ya lo hablamos —le secundo una pelinegra de ojos café claro. Su nombre era Nathali, una chica que siempre te sorprendía.

— Hay cuentas que debo arreglar, es necesario ir a "Gakuen Alice" —lo último lo exclama en tono burlón.

— Bien, bien, ya entendimos, lo que no entendemos es ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? —pregunto una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ondulados, con uno brillantes ojos amarillos.

— Oh querida Taiyo ¿Qué no es obvio? —pregunto sarcásticamente— si me voy a infierno, se van conmigo. Todos la vieron con molestia, pero sin más accedieron, la tierna Kuro, la sorprendente Nathali y la amable Mikan los tele trasportaron a la entrada del gran Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Todos estaban en la entrada que da al famoso: Gakuen Alice–. Bien, aquí es cuando Yami hace desmadre —la de ojos rosas aplaudió contenta e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer y nos situamos media hora después.

— Hola ustedes deben ser nuevos —les hablo un rubio de ojos violetas con apariencia un tanto... Ignorando el incendio forestal a espaldas de los chicos.

— Claro, me imagino que usted es un maestro.

— Si mi nombre es Narumi —se presento con flores y corazones alrededor

Las palabras "Gay, travesti y afeminado" cruzaron las mentes de siete de ellos.

— Un gusto Narumi-sensei nosotros somos Natsuki Ito, Shiro Okami, Kuro Pyuma, Mun Buru, Taiyo Akarui, Hikari Suta, Yami Yoru, Nathali Kurosaki y yo Mikan Sakura —el maestro los vio impresionados, eran demasiados interesado en entrar a aquel sitio, sospechoso a decir verdad.

— Un gusto, bueno los llevare a sus habitaciones y les daré algunas explicaciones —los llevo al lugar explicándoles sobre el sistema escolar, ellos sabían sobre los alice en si y como usar los suyos, le impresiono que todos tuvieron más de uno, era demasiado raro encontrar a gente así.

— Naru... mi —un hombre con el cabello negro y aspecto oscuro que portaba de un antifaz blanco llego mirando impresionado a los nueve, pero después volvió a una expresión vacía—. ¿Nuevos?

— Si.

— Vengan, les ayudare a asignarles sus cuartos y rangos —les explico, los chicos sonrieron de forma "inocente" menos el peliblanco, el cual nunca sonreía o hacia alguna clase de gesto, y la rubia, la cual todo le daba igual.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente después de veinte intentos por despertar a Natsuki, se levantan y van a la escuela a la clase B.

— Es hora, solo esperemos la señal de Naru —les indico Natsuki segura de lo que pasaría a continuación, o tal vez no, la vida da muchos giros y ellos lo sabían, pero nunca esperaron aquel que marcaria y transformaría sus vidas.

**Pov Narumi**

— hola mis niños —dije con una enorme sonrisa y solo recibí el "gay" de parte de mis alumnos, como siempre—. Bueno hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos, pasen chicos —intento ignorar e hice la señal, fueron pasando; vi como los chicos babeaban por las alumnas nuevas y las chicas miraban con corazones en los ojos a Shiro-kun, era algo típico y sinceramente, los chicos son bastante guapos en mi opinión, tienen buena forma... sonó como un pedófilo—. Preséntense digan sus Alice, clase y rango de estrella.

¿Acaso Shiro-kun me mira burlon?

**Fin del P.O.V**

Yami, Hikari, Taiyo y Mun se miraron entre si y asintieron

— Soy Yami Yoru, Alice tierra y vengo a hacer un infiernos sus miserables vidas —con una sonrisa sadica que solo ella sabe hacer se presento, no era de sorprenderse las miradas extrañas y perturbadas.

— Hikari Suta, Alice viento—dijo como siempre indiferente, todos esperaban más, pero ella decidió callar antes de decir algo indecente.

— Mun Buru, Alice agua, un gusto... bueno, en realidad no —hablo de forma seria recibiendo una patada de parte de Natsuki.

—Taiyo Akarui, Alice fuego —se presento con una sonrisa alegre.

— Soy Kuro Pyuma, Alice fuego y tele transportación, un gusto —hablo con tono infantil.

— Shiro Okami, Alice hielo y velocidad —comento indiferente sin ver a la clase mientras seguía leyendo un libro.

— Nathali Kurosaki, Alice de tele transportación y barrera —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

— Natsuki Ito, fuego y predicción —su vista se fijó en una azabache que la veía a ella y Mikan con sorpresa.

— Soy Mikan Sakura, Alice anulación y copeo, por favor cuiden de mi —pidió con ternura, tratando de dar una buena primera impresión.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —pregunto el profesor quien le divertía como cada uno mantenía una personalidad completamente distinta.

— ¿Tienen novio?

— ¡Cásense conmigo!

— ¡No conmigo!

— ¡Shiro-kun es genial!

— ¡Natsuki te amo!

— ¡Wah son tan lindos!

Se les hizo una venita en la frente, más que nada por el "Lindo" ellos eran maldad pura, o al menos eso pensaban con un puchero interno.

— CALLESE CARAJO —grito la pelinegra mostrando su lado temperamental, todos se callaron—, no tenemos novio, no nos queremos casar, Shiro no es genial y el amor no está en mi vocabulario, ah y no somos "lindos" —sus amigos la miraban con una gota resbalando de sus cabezas.

— Y yo soy la directa ¿eh? —murmuro la rubia orgullosa.

— ¡Okey! Natsuki tu pareja será Ruka —el joven rubio se sorprendió al haberse nombrado—. Shiro con Hotaru, Kuro con Nonoko, Hikari con Kokoro, Yami con Kitsune Nathali con Anna, Mun con Yuu, Taiyo con Sumire y Mikan tu pareja será... ya se Natsume —señalo a cado uno y salió huyendo antes de que lo quisieran linchar, conocía bien a su clase.

— ¿¡QUEEEEE CON NATSUME!?

– Da igual –el joven de pelo negro y ojos rojo carmesí se quito su manga de la cara, la cual lo hacia ver dormido, y los observo con indiferencia. Cada quien se fue con su pareja y entonces...

– ¡No Sakura y Ito ustedes no se pueden sentar con Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama! –ambas golpearon su cara con sus palmas bastante fatigadas.

– Sumire cálmate –pidió un joven rubio con ojos marrones y unos lentes, su nombre era Yuu, mejor conocido como:

–Tú no opines linchou además se ve que son unos debiluchos.

– No me subestimes permy –Mikan hablo con un tono enojado y gracioso.

– ¿¡A quien le dices permy!?

– A ti PERMY.

– Basta –los callo al ojo rojo–, digan cuáles son sus Alice.

– Oh oh, espero que Hyuuga no este molesto.

Natsuki solo los vio de reojo–. Ya lo dijimos –le hablo simulando calma.

– No les creo.

– No estas en posición de preguntar eso, además eso es secreto Hy-uu-ga -pronuncio cada sílaba con un deje de arrogancia, eso provoco un silencio tenso, pero fue interrumpido por aquella azabache con ojos violetas y expresión fría.

– Que hacen aquí Mikan, Natsuki.

– Información confidencial –le contesto la castaña con un guiño.

– ¿Desde cuándo? -la mira escéptica.

– Desde hoy Hota-chan –ahora Natsuki hablo con una sonrisa burlona, un tanto divertida por atraer aquellas miradas y no por "Estupidos amores platónicos". La oji violeta saco un armar y le disparo, cada disparo sonaba un "Baka" (Idiota) y la antes mencionada los esquivo con facilidad–. Fácil jeje un gusto verte de nuevo.

– Oigan –todos voltean a ver al peligro claramente irritado–. ¡Quiero que me digan sus Alice! –exclama harto de tanto bullicio.

– ¿Y si no que? –pregunto la chica de apariencia emo, su tono era igual burlan y arrogante, solo observo las bolas de fuego dirigirse a ella.

Natsuki se para frente a Yami y crea una barrera de fuego a todos les sorprende–. ¿No entendiste? –pregunto molesta mientras el peligro se acercaba lentamente y con pose intimidan, pero no a ojos de Natsuki Ito.


	2. Chapter 2: Hyuuga vs Ito

Natsume la ataca con bolas de fuego y ella solo esquiva el golpe y salta por la ventana– No reparare el salón si se destruye –dice y cuando ve Natsume está en frente.

– Veamos qué tan fuerte eres –el chico le dirige una mirada asesina.

– Ja débil, se nota en el aire -le guiña un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa. Para ella un juego, para el una prueba, para todos una locura y para sus amigos una ridiculez.

Ambos empiezan a pelear; Natsume le lanza bolas de fuego ella solo las anula o esquiva, luego ataca a Natsume con llamas de fuego, él las esquiva; ya empiezan batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, todos miraban con asombro las habilidades de Natsuki ya que no le daba ninguna bola de fuego, con su Alice de predicción sabía dónde iba a atacar y le era más fácil, en una de esas queman un árbol.

– Pobre árbol –hablo Shiro sintiendo más lastima por el árbol que por su amiga.

– SHIRO –le reclamaron sus amigas.

– Ya me callo –y continúa leyendo. Los dos seguían peleando y Natsuki le empezó a doler su cabeza y a querer vomitar pero no lo demostró solo siguió peleando no se sentía sin energía sino todo lo contrario, entonces su vista se empezó a nublar

–oh oh –pensó, eso dejo de ser un simple juego; ella le lanza más bolas de fuego y empieza a reír como loca, su vista era baja y no se notaba.

– Oh, oh esto es ma- –la castaña es interrumpida.

– Natsuki, Natsuki rarara va a ganar ella es la mejor – hicieron una torre Nathali a la derecha Taino a la izquierda y Kuro arriba.

– ¡No la apoyen! -les grita de forma cómica.

– PERDON –dicen bajando los pompones.

– ¿De que te ríes? –el chico solo veía como Natsuki reía y reía sin control.

Ella le lanza tres llamas de fuego–. Hahahahahaha eres hombre muerto –alza su mirada y esta roja.

– Hija de... –susurra– ¡Natsu...ki alto! –dice muy preocupada.

– ¿Eso es todo? –pregunta mientras le lanza una gran cantidad de solo ríe mientras sale una energía negra de sus manos y atrapa el fuego– ¿¡pero que!?

– ¡Toma esto! –ella solo le regreso la energía, el golpe impacto al chico dejándolo mal herido.

– Mierda ¿que fue eso? –se pregunto con algunos rasguños y de rodillas.

– ¡Rayos!

– Ese es tu Alice ¿eh? –pregunto sin comprender de todo, ella solo río.

– ¿Por qué? Ella no actúa así, no lo hace tan rápido... _Claro, ya se me hacía raro, de por si ayer estaba irritada, todo el estrés la consumió._

– Mikan, si no la detenemos lo matara –le susurro Yami.

– Lo sé –Mikan se da cuenta de algo– tenemos que cambiar... –noto a un chico observarlas fijamente y solo le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

– Iré por el chocolate–hablo rapido.

– ¿Porque yo debo calmarla? –la castaña hace un mohín, cuando vio solo había una nube de polvo negro– Bien –solo suspiro. Mientras, la pelinegra iba a lanzar su energía a Natsume pero Mikan la ataca con una energía parecida pero en naranja.

– ¡Alto! Para esto.

– Haha que lindo ayuda a su amigo, vamos, déjame hacer esto, me lo agradecerás en un futuro.

Mikan se da cuenta que el ataque se dirigía a Natsume y se pone entre el y el ataque cubriéndolo, lastimándose de gravedad.

– Mierda ¿¡PORQUE TE METISTE!? –pregunto molesta, se metería en problemas.

– Basta –hablo el albino congelando sus pies.

– Natsuki toma esto te calmara –habla Yami mientras le da una caja de ferreros roshe.

Natsuki en tres segundos se acabó una caja de ferreros roshe. Todos estaban sorprendidos menos sus amigos que ya estaban acostumbrados.

– Sigue siendo la misma –hablo la de ojos violeta con pena ajena.

Sus ojos nuevamente eran cafés y sal ver a su prima se espanta–. ¿QUE CHINGALLOS TE PASO?

– Lo de siempre –le contesto Mikan y con esto se desmayo. Natsuki como puede la carga al estilo princesa y la lleva a su habitación.

– Todavía sigues débil –le hablo Kuro preocupada.

– ¿Y?

– Yo la llevo –se ofreció, la chica niega con la cabeza

– Es mi culpa, es hora de que haga algo bien...

– No siempre es tu culpa... –balbuceo con preocupación.

– Tarada –hablaron Shiro y Hikari.

– ¿Que paso aquí? –pregunto Sumire.

– Nada... nunca pasa nada –hablo desanimada Taiyo.

– _¿Cuál es ese Alice?_ –pensó Natsume.

– Pronto lo sabrás –hablo Shiro detrás de el.

– ¿Como? –pregunto con sorpresa.

– Tienes razón no decimos toda la verdad –Natsume vio en los ojos de los alumnos nuevos un toque oscuro.

– Empieza el juego, ángeles –susurra lo ultimo la ojo rosa, pero no puede evitar pensar en los resultados y sonrío con maldad pura.


	3. Chapter 3: Haciendo amigos

**Haciendo Amigos**

Después de una semana de su llegada–. Buenos días a todos –saludo Mikan enérgica.

– Hola Sakura/ Sakura-san –respondieron algunos, ella solo se sentó satisfecha.

– Dos minutos antes –hablo Natsuki comiendo un chocolate.

– Perdón –se disculpó soltando una risita nerviosa.

– Hola Sakura, Ito –hablo un rubio de bellos ojos azules mientras llegaba.

– Hola Ruka-pyon –hablaron las dos.

– ¿Y el baka-hentai-nigai? (Idiota, pervertido, amargado) –pregunto Natsuki.

– Natsume nunca asiste a la clase de Narumi si es a la primera hora –hablo Ruka, conociendo al chico mejor que nadie, ambas fingieron sorpresa.

– Menos ruido –hablo Hotaru leyendo.

– ¡Lo sien~to! –hablo nuevamente la peligra mientras seguía con su chocolate, Ruka y Mikan la observan con una gota.

– ¿Ito no ha pasado nada? –pregunto Ruka con cautela.

– ¿Como?

– Es que en tu cuarto se escuchó una explosión –la chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos y mostró una gran sonrisa.

– Rompí el despertador –ahora todos tenían una gota.

– Es el tercero -dice Mikan con voz de no-puedo-creer-lo-violenta-que-eres-

– Lo se –hablo orgullosa.

– Te quedaras sin plata –hablo burlona Yami.

– Ya que.

– No podrás comer o comprar algo –hablo la rubia esperando una reacción.

– ¿Y?

– No más chocolate, ni manga –hablo el albino alzando su mano y comenzando a bajar sus dedos de uno en uno.

Ella lo pienso un rato y cuando el albino bajo todos grito con miedo– ¡Mierda ya no tendré para más chocolates, ni mangas!¿¡qué demonios haré!? –hablándole al público–. Que quede claro, si me pusieran a elegir entre salvar a Mikan de un incendio o a los chocolates... me alegro haberla conocido –termino con cara pensante.

– ¡OYE! –se quejó.

– ¿A quien le habla? –pregunto Ruka, Mikan alzo los hombros.

– Cállate haces mucho escándalo –hablo Natsume entrando sorpresivamente a clases, y si, se quedó sin internet.

– Tu no opines –lo fulmina con la mirada. Muy bien, creo que debemos regresar siete días antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente del incidente. Ellos llegan y se sientan con Mikan dirigiéndose directamente a Natsume.

– ¿Que quieres? –pregunto con su mirada en su manga.

– Ofrezco una disculpa –se inclina–, es que ella se estresa mucho y actúa como loca

– Da igual –se pone su manga en la cara.

– Muchas gracias –le hablo y sonrío de forma tierna, el la observo de reojo pensando en lo rara que era, pero interesante. Natsuki al entrar solo se fue a sentar y comer chocolate, su prima suspiro cansada por su actitud "Me vale madres todo"

– Lo lamento –hablo después de un rato en silencio la chica sin ver a su compañero.

– Da igual, yo me lo busque –le respondió igual sin verla.

– Eres muy fuerte cualquiera se hubiese desmayado, además no tienes la culpa de nuestra locura –lo último lo susurro dejándole extrañado.

– ¿P-pidió di-disculpas – preguntan sus amigos abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Lo-lo h-halago-go? –otro se quedaron algo shockeados.

– ¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste que la verdadera Natsuki!?

– IDIOTAS –los golpeo a todos molesta.

– Perdón –dicen con chipotes en la cabeza, una par de chicas se acercaron con pena.

– Hola –hablaron ellas, ellos las observaron.

– Hola.

– S-soy Anna Umenomiya.

– Y yo Nonoko Ogasawara.

– UN GUSTO –hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

– El gusto es nuestro –mentira.

– Hola yo soy Yuu Tobita representante de la clase me dicen linchou –hablo el chico de lentes del día de ayer,

– Hola linchou, me alegra conocerlos –hablo Mikan siendo sincera.

– Oigan ¿quieren ir a central town?

– Central...

– ...town

– ¿y eso es? –pregunto Shiro extrañado.

–Es una pequeña ciudad donde puedes adquirir de todo –explico Linchou, ellos exclamaron facinados.

– Pero deben ir con su pareja la primera vez que van –hablo un chico de cabello color arena y ojos del mismo color, su nombre era Kokoro, pero de cariño, Koko, en ese lugar estaban las parejas de todos menos de Natsuki y Mikan. Ambas se miraban.

– No me interesa –hablo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a su puesto.

– Puedes comprar chocolate –le dijo nuevamente Koko, ella paro en seco y se incoó frente al rubio tomando su mano.

– Nogi-san si no es mucha molestia ¿Quieres acompañarme a esa centra town? –pregunto sacando un anillo de ramas y colocándolo en su dedo, nadie creía lo que pasaba, el solo se puso totalmente rojo y se paralizo.

– Y-yo, SI –grito parándose y haciendo que al anillo se cayera–. D-debo comprarle comida a Usagi –hablo acariciando a un conejo blanco con ojitos rojos, siempre lo cargaba en brazos, feromonas animal, ese era su alice.

Mikan miro la escena divertida pues Natsuki lo abrazo emocionada poniéndolo nervioso, luego tomo a Koko dando vueltas con él y al final beso a Mun quien ni se inmuto. Observo a su pareja que pasaba las hojas de su manga.

– No.

– ¿Te compro todo el manga que quieras? –pregunta esperanzada.

– ... luego que terminen las clases nos vamos –advirtió, todos festejaron. Ruka sonrió al ver a su amigo "sociabilizar"

– Eso es lo que siente Mikan ¿eh? –murmura algo triste la oji café.

– SI, iremos a central town –exclamo Mikan dando un brinco.

* * *

Ya después de clases todos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado con una Natsuki y un Natsume comprando más de cincuenta tomos y cargándolos a la cuenta de Mikan.

– ¿Quién lo diría les gusta el manga a los dos? –hablo Anna sonriente.

– hn como sea –hablaron mirándose con odio. Natsume se alejó y los demás siguieron. Shiro, Hikari y Kuro se van a una librería, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko y Nathali se van de compras, Yami va a una tienda donde venden cosas para cocinar y compra diez cuchillos, Taiyo y Natsuki van por dulces, Mun va a una tienda de reliquias, Koko y Kitsune fueron por videojuegos, Linchou, Ruka y Mikan fueron a comprar howallow, donde Mikan casi los deja en bancarrota.

Cuando todos se reúnen miran a Mikan con estrellitas en los ojos y varios dulces.

– Creo que me enamore –hablo feliz.

– Yo igual –hablo Natsuki comiendo chocolates– Nogi.

– ¿Mande?

– ¿Ya fuiste a comprar las cosas para Usagi? –pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– No, iba a ir después... –hablo mirándola de reojo.

– Te acompaño –le propuso sonriendo.

– G-gracias –balbuceo mientras se sonroja desviando su mirada. Hotaru los fotografió murmurando un "Seré rica" con signos de dinero en los ojos, todos la ven con una gotita en la sien.

– Vamos –hablo Natsuki jalando a rubio ignorando sus nervios.

* * *

Mientras Ruka compraba las cosas para su conejo la pelinegra se acercó.

– Nogi... lo siento –le dijo rascando su nuca sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Por? –pregunto yendo a la caja a pagar.

– Por ponerte en aquella situación rara.

– N-no es nada, solo me sorprendió –admitió algo avergonzado.

– Perdón, estoy pendeja, no me hagas caso, Yami me tiro de un árbol a los diez años –le dijo orgullosa de sus tonteras pero se cubrió la boca al haber dicho aquel insulto.

– N-no te preocupes, está bien –hablo mirándola algo divertido, ella solo le sonrió mientras ambos salían del lugar– Te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿no? -le pregunta sonriente.

– LO AMO, DE SER LEGAL ME CASO CON EL –hablo con felicidad. El rubio rio ante su actitud, era única en su especie.

– Chicos –la castaña llega donde ellos–. Etto un pollo gigante ataca la ciudad –hablo jugueteando con sus dedos.

– ¿Piyo? –pregunto Ruka.

– Si y dice Hotaru que si no vas, hoy habrá pollo frito para la cena.

– ¿¡que!? –exclamo mientras salía corriendo al lugar, ambas le siguieron, él al llegar los miro con un pequeño sonrojo–. No vean –ellos hicieron caso.

Cuando se voltean, Ruka usa las feromonas en Piyo haciendo una escena bastante... rara, pero Mikan voltea por accidente haciendo que todos sus amigos volteen (Yami, Kuro, Shiro, Mun, Taiyo, Hikari, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsune, Linchou, Nathali, Hotaru y Natsuki)

Todos se muerden el labio volteando nuevamente y después de un rato empiezan a reír a carcajada viva con muchas tirados en el piso convulsionando, Shiro y Hikari solo cubrieron su boca tratando de verse indiferentes.

–Dijeron que no verían –hablo el rubio avergonzado después de diez minutos y con Piyo siendo llevado lejos.

– Perdón, perdón Ruka-pyon –hablo Mikan tratando de no reír más.

– Genial quiero un Alice así jajaja Ruka-pyon –por otro lado Yami no se molestaba en disimular.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo –Natsuki consuela a Ruka, igual con ganas de reír–, en todo caso es culpa de Mikan.

– ¿¡MI CULPA!?

– Ya que, bueno mejor ya vámonos –hablo intentando ignorar aquello, todos le siguieron la corriente.

– ¿Y Hyuuga?

– No sé, iré a buscarlo –aviso Mikan mientras va a buscarlo, cerco de un árbol tropieza con la raíz y cae de forma dolorosa.

– Ten más cuidado lunares –hablo Natsume mientras llegan Natsuki y Ruka y ven la escena.

– ¿lu

– na

– res?

Se dan cuenta a que se refiere y obtenemos a un Ruka como tomate, una Natsuki enojada y Mikan con una mezcla de ambos

**– PERVERTIDO.**

* * *

– Oye lunares –llamo Natsume jugando con su cabello, ella le lanzo una mirada asesina.

– ¿Que quiere? –pregunta molesta.

– Estabas como ida –hablo desinteresado.

– Ups, lo siento –sonrió con tontera.

– Ni que me importara.

– También te quiero –dijo irónica.

– ¿Hoy es clase de habilidad no? –pregunto Natsuki, el chico asintió, ella se pone seria y aprieta los puños.

Mikan la miro con tristeza, eso era lo único que podían sentir por aquella miserable chica, pena jamás, pero entendían su dolor–. Bueno estamos haciendo amigos.


	4. Chapter 4: Habilidad peligrosa

**HABILIDAD PELIGROSA**

Una vez las clases concluyeron todos se preparaban para ir a su clase de habilidad, los chicos se miraron algo emocionados.

– ¿Entonces que? –pregunto Yami abrazando por los hombros a Mikan y Natsuki.

– Lo que se nos pide, que puede salir mal –se encogio de hombros la pelinegra, ambas se observaron.

– Todo.

**Flash back**

– Solo la clase habilidad peligrosa puede saber de todos sus alice –les aviso el profesor Serio Rei, mejor conocido como Persona.

– Entendido.

– No lleguen tarde su primer día –les advirtio.

– No lo haremos –le contesto Hikari, todos se van saltando de árbol en árbol–, no lo haremos –murmura ya lejos de persona.

**Fin del flash back**

– TODO, todo saldrá mal y si los chicos se alegan de mi por mi rareza –llego Nathali empezando con una especie de crisis, a las tres les bajo una gotita en la cabeza.

Shiro le lanzo una bola de nieve haciendola callar–. Cálmate paranoica.

– Bueno vamos nos es hora dulces angelitos –sonríe malvadamente la pelinegra.

– Calmate –susurro Hikari quien se puso incomoda por su comentario final.

– Ya, ya vámonos –le resto importancia la adicta del chocolate, todos asintieron despreocupados.

– No creen que actúa raro –pregunto en susurros Nathali.

– ¿Cuando no? –se burla Yami.

– Diremos los "Alice" algo de seguro va a pasar, creo... –murmuro no muy segura Taiyo.

– Chicos, yo voy luego, tengo algo que hacer –todos asintieron sin darle importancia, no era una niña chiquita como para que se preocupasen por aquello. Ella se va para otro lado–. Uff por fin lejos de toda esa tensión ¿Qué le pasa a Natsuki? –pregunto algo molesta.

– Oye, niña –le llama un desconocido. Ella se voltea y ve a tres chicos de diecinueve años aproximadamente, llevaban uniforme negro con líneas rojas formando cuadros

– H-hola o miren la hora, se me hace tarde –hablo nerviosa a la par que trata de huir.

– ¿A donde crees que vas? –pregunta otro y le obstruye el camino–. ¿Oigan no es la pareja de Hyuuga?

– ¿Natsume? –pregunto dudosa, era famoso el maldito.

– Me pregunto si se enojara si la tomamos prestada –hablo el tercero con sonrisa de pervertido cosa que asqueo a Mikan.

– Oigan que hacen molestando a una pequeña niña –pregunto un chico en una rama mirandolos aburrido.

– Cállate ¿eh? ¿Tú no eres Tsubasa Ando el chico sombra?

– Sip, soy yo y ha caído en mi zona –habla burlon mientras atrapa las sombras de los chicos.

– _Fuck, es mi heroe _–chilla abrazandolo feliz. El sonrio poniendolos a hecer sentadillas, los tres comienzan a lloriquear.

– AIUDAAAAA –gritaron desesperados. Los dos se van mirandolos burlones y Mikan sacandoles la lengua.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si, muchas gracias –le contesto la castaña haciendo una reverencia.

– Un gusto soy Tsubasa Ando, último año –se presento sonriendo.

– Un gusto Mikan Sakura, primer año de la división superior –hablo sonriente.

– ¿Tú eres la pareja de Natsume Hyuuga? –pregunto curioso, ella hizo una mueca.

– Si...

– ¿Qué tal?

– Como diría mi prima es un baka-hentai-nigai.

– ¿T-tan mal? –pregunto con sorpresa.

– ¡Si! –chillo, no era que le cayera mal, pero el tenia el poder especial de saber el diseño de sus pantis y eso la incomodaba.

– ¿Vas a tu clase? –pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Si... –hablo no muy convencida.

– ¿Eres de...? –ella se puso nerviosa.

– Habilidad Peligrosa –dijo en un susurro.

– Vaya quien lo diría, vamos te llevo –se ofrecio sorprendido, la chica se veía normal y algo debil... si tan solo lo hubiese sabido.

– Si... –ambos se dirigieron en silencio y al llegar ella pregunto– ¿Tsubasa-sempai usted de que clase es? –pregunto curiosa.

– Ability Special –le respondio sonriente.

– Increible –habla emocionada, le gustaria estar ahí, pero por desgracia tenia otras obligaciones.

– Es la primera vez que lo piensan –se rasco la nuca nervioso.

– Así soy yo, bueno, bye, bye y gracias

– Bye, bye Mikan-chan –se despidio alegre. Cuando ella volteo se asusto al ver al oji rojo y a su prima.

– Ve a echar novio a otra parte –le hablo aburrido.

– ¿Eh? ¿Natsume?

– No, el hada del bosque –le respondio con notable sarcasmo.

– Mikan, te pierdo unos minutos y me sales con novio ¿Quién te dio permiso chamaca? –se burla Natsuki.

– NO ES MI NOVIO –grito sonrojandose.

– Claro, te creemos –hablaron los dos cruzandose de brazos.

– Se la traen contra mi –se quejo con un puchero.

– ¿Quien no? –hablo aquella rubia cruel–. Entren que no tenemos todo el día y me quiero ir a dormir.

Los tres entraron a aquel edificio en ruinas que usaban temporamente, no tenian un salon en si, los chicos se miraron algo nerviosos.

– Hola chicos –hablo el profesor, todos estaban dispuestos a comenzar pero la llegada de un chico de doce años los interrumpio, llego sin ver a nadie oyendo música, pero al admirar a la gente abrio los ojos como platos.

– Hermana... –la siguiente escena se presento ante todos.

Escena:

Un niño de doce años, cabello gris y ojos cafés grisáceos en un trance, una Natsuki con los ojos abiertos y reflejaban algo sin entender, Mikan y persona viéndose mutuamente y a los dos adolescentes, Natsume curioso de la situación y los demás de chismosos.

– Y-Youchi –murmuro, no aguanto más y lo abrazo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto abrazandola y siendo fuerte, ninguno queria ponerse sensible en esos momentos.

– Perdoname, lo siento –se separo con expresión triste, algo que conmovio a muchos–. Has de pensar que soy una terrible hermana mayor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí –pregunto de forma seria mirandola con reproche.

– Solucionar problemas y quería verte –hablo de forma seria pero no pudo evitar sonreir con cariño, el correspondio.

– ¿Diras tus alice? –le pregunto en un susurro, ella solo asintio.

– Solo aquí –su hermano entendio.

– Ya me perdí ¿Rui que pasa?

– Ni idea Hayate –comenzaron a hablar dos chicos.

– ¿You-chan, quien es ella?

– Mi hermana, su nombre es Natsuki Ito –hablo indiferente, restandole importancia con los hombros.

– ¿¡QUE!? –gritaron todos menos Persona.

– ¿¡TIENES UN HERMANO!? –le grito Kuro zarandeando a su amiga.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto extrañado el albino, siempre la chica sacaba cosas que los sorprendia, sentia que nunca acababan de conocerla.

– ¿Por que no lo habías dicho? –le pregunto Taiyo intentando separar a Kuro.

– Pero sus apellidos son distintos –hablo Hayate hacia Youchi.

– Son muy distintos –habla Rui mirandolos.

– No nos habías dicho –le comento Nobara timidamente al más pequeña del grupo.

– SILENCIO –gritaron los dos con venitas en la sien–, eso es cosa nuestra –miraron a otro lado algo irritados.

– La razón del porqué del diferente apellido es porque mande a Youchi con otra familia y ahora aquí esta –les contesto Natsuki intentando sonar neutra.

– Yo no tengo que contar nada –respondio cruzando sus brazos.

– Basta de escándalos –ordeno Persona y todos guardaron silencio –. Preséntense diga nombres y Alice.

– Shiro Okami, Alice: velocidad, hielo, leer mente y disposición del lobo –murmuro bajo las miradas sorprendidas por sus multiples alice, algo que no pasaba seguido.

– Kuro Puma, Alice: tele transportación, fuego, ver en la oscuridad, hablar por la mente, Alice del ángel –sonrio con ternura y todos la miraron con sorpresa, nadie creeria que una chica tan dulce seria tan poderosa.

– Yami Yoru, Alice del Ángel.

– Hikari Suta, Alice del Ángel

– Mun Buru, Alice del Ángel.

– Taiyo Akarui, Alice del ángel.

– Nathali Kurosaki, Alice: barrera, tele transportación, anulación, Alice del ángel.

– Natsuki Ito, Alice: predicción, anulación, fuego, sellar Alice, Alice del ángel –el de ojos rojos la miro interesado.

– Mikan Sakura Alice: anulación, SEC ósea robo, copeo e inserción, Alice del ángel –todos la vieron con sorpresa, basicamente tenia todo a su alcanze.

– ¿Cu-cuál es el Alice del ángel? –la pregunta de Nobara representaba los dudas de todos.

– Sorpresa –le respondio Mikan guiñando un ojo.

– Pues ni tanta, hoy tendrán su "primera" misión –les hablo Persona, todos se veian un poco desanimados.

– Bien... ¿Cual es la misión? –pregunto la pelinegra intentando sonar indiferente.

– Tienen que entrar a la AAO y robar unos archivos, luego borrarlos; luego tienen que robar estos diez Alice –les da una USB y una lista con los Alice–; luego tienen que buscar a tres personas con Alice que fueron secuestradas por la AAO –les da unos archivos con información.

Natsuki onservo la lista de secuestrados, pues Hikari y Shiro se adueñaron de lo demás– ¿esta es _la hermana de Hyuuga?_ –se pregunta mentalmente.

– Si.

– Entiendo...

– Por ultimo destruyan todo el lugar –los nueve se observaron, su especialidad.

– Eso es como un suicidio –hablo Natsume sorprendido, eran demasiadas cosas, incluso para nueve personas.

– Cálmate no exageres –le sonrio Mikan restandole importancia.

– Es que ni mandando a toda la clase lo lograríamos –le menciono Nobara igual sorprendida y preocupada.

– Pero nosotros no somos como ustedes –le contesto Yami sonriendo sádicamente.

– ¿A que se refieren? –pregunto el oji rojo, no le daba confianza ese aire en ellos.

– En un momento lo veras –le hablo Mun sonriendo con arrogancia.

– Y esto solo pasa en Habilidad Peligrosa –sonrio Mikan con un aire misterioso.


	5. Chapter 5: La verdad de los ángeles

**La verdad de los ángeles**

– Pero nosotros no somos como ustedes –le conteto Yami sonriendo sádicamente.

– ¿A que se refieren? –pregunto el oji rojo, no le daba confianza ese aire en ellos.

– En un momento lo veras –le hablo Mun sonriendo con arrogancia.

– ¿Qué harán? –pregunto aquel chico muy desconfiado.

– Esto – de la espalda de Yami salen dos alas negras su ropa es una blusa negra con millones rosa-fiusha unas botas de tacón chico negras hasta las rodillas, un cinturón rosa con un par de pistolas, unos guantes rosa-fiusha (sin dedos) su pelo adquiere dos rayitos rosa-fiusha y usa un callar con una estrella negra.

De Hikari salen un par de alas blancas, su ropa es un vestido azul con zapatos de bailarina azules guantes de red blancas y en su espalda lleva una katana y un collar con una estrellas blanca.

Por parte de Mun: tiene un par de alas azul oscuro con gris tiene un blusa gris con falda azul y mallas negras unos botines grises y un broche en forma de luna en su pelo y llevaba un látigo que te da descargas eléctricas.

Taiyo: tiene dos alas rojas con naranja, tiene un vestido rojo la falda es corta de enfrente y larga de atrás tiene zapatos rojos con tacón chico y lleva un arco y flechas y leva una pulsera con un pequeño sol.

Kuro: tiene dos alas negras con rojo, tiene una blusa roja con un chaleco negro y un short diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla negros tiene un cinturón café con varios tipos de bombas y unos botines bajo las rodillas rojas.

Nathali: tiene dos alas azules con rosa y un vestido rosa con detalles en azul de zapatos tiene unos azules sin tacón y tiene un hacha en su mano y lleva una diadema rosa.

Natsuki: tiene dos alas negras con morado, su cabello tiene dos rayos (uno azul y el otro rojo) y las puntas moradas, de ropa tiene un vestido parecido a de Taiyo solo que este es negro y más corto de atrás como por los tobillos ella tiene un cinturón morado con una llamita en rojo como decoración tiene mallas negras con botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas y en el cinturón hay mini cuchillos y dos más grandes (como el que usamos para cocinar).

Mikan: ella tiene un par de alas naranjas con detalles blancos que parecen como si hubieran laminas en las alas, de ropa tenía un vestido que de la parte de arriba era blanco y la falda naranja ella tenía unos guantes de red hasta los codos naranjas uno botines naranjas y unas mayas blancas tenía un collar con la insignia del símbolo del yin yang solo que solo estaba el ying faltaba el yang (todo esto se ira explicando después) tenía un cinturón negro y tiene una guadaña que la carga como si fuera a perderse ella dejo de tener sus dos coletas y las puntas de su cabello son blancas.

– Eso...

– Es.._._

_– _Muy...

_–_ Impresi ...

– ...onante.

– ¡Por fin! –exclamo soltando risas Natsuki, alegre de tener sus dos alas–. Ya una semana que no las uso –al terminar brinca desde el segundo piso.

– ¡ITO! –grita la mayoria menos sus amigos, Persona y Youchi, tampoco Natsume aunque se sorprendio.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta volando con sus alas–. Oh bueno si no es nada –se pone a comer una barra de chocolate. Todos la observaron con una gotita corriendo por sus nucas.

– Vamos, tengo sueño –le dice Hikari mientras se va a la entrada y todos la siguen.

– Mi-Sakura, toma, así los podremos ver –Persona les dio una pequeña cámara, ella se encogió de hombros.

– Claro ¡Bye, oye! –grito Mikan despidiendose y volando.

– ¿Crees que estén bien? –pregunto Hajime, quien había permanecido al margen hasta el momento.

– Si –observaron al las chicas volando y al albino saltar de la ventana y aterrizar en pie, notaron como se quito el saco y la corbata (La cual estaba mal puesta) pasandolos a aventar en unos arbustos y mientras lo hacia el pelo crecia en su piel, cuando lo notaron se transformo en un lobo y como estaba de pie quedó en dos patas hasta apoyar las delanteras en el piso, empezando a correr.

– Vamos –hablo Hikari, el lobo asintió y comenzó a correr a la par que ellas volaban, media hora después se encontraban en el sitio observando la estructura–. Finalmente... –suspiro al verlo.

– Si, vamos, Shiro, Mun Hikari roben y borren la información –les dijo Natsuki.

– Claro.

– Mikan, Taiyo y Nathali ustedes roben los Alice –les ordeno, Hikari les dio la lista.

– Sin ningún problema –respondieron animadas.

– Yami y Kuro ponga bombas en todo el lugar para explotarlo –ambas asintieron ante sus ordenes.

– ¿Qué haras tu? –pregunto Mikan curiosa

– ¿Qué más? comer chocolates –al acabar todos la miran mal–. Jeje, no, yo iré por las personas que están secuestradas –les explico poniendose más seria de lo normal.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo sola? –le pregunto Hikari.

– Solo necesita una piedra de teletrasportación –le pidio, Mikan le entrego una de varias que tenia en una bolsa.

– ¡Bien, vamos!

* * *

**P.O.V Persona**

Mientras vemos como cada uno se separa y va a hacer lo suyo, conozco las tácticas de estos chicos siempre se separan para hacer las cosas, así es como trabajan para terminar rápido.

– Todo va bien ya todos están en sus posiciones –murmure observarlos adetrarse en silencio.

– ¿Qué hace el primer equipo? –pregunto Kuro Neko.

– Veamos...

**Fin de P.O.V**

* * *

**P.O.V de Shiro.**

La información es sobre la seguridad de la academia y los alumnos de habilidad peligrosa y de ... ¡DE NOSOTROS!

– No pierden su tiempo –dijo con su cara inexpresiva, yo estaba igual, así que se que en el fondo ardía en furia por no ser más disimulados.

– Es obvio que nos quieren atrapar desde hace uff –se bufo Mun, bastante irritada.

– Mejor terminemos con esto, luego vemos el asunto –borre los archivos de la academia y mientras estaba en el proceso me puse a leer.

– Nos quieren por la recompensa de X –y Hikari estaba en lo cierto ¿Cuándo podremos acabar?

– Mierda –dije después de algunos minutos leyendo, ambas me vieron interrogantes–. Vienen todos sobre las hermanas Yukihara, los hermanos Ito y la familia Kurosaki –mi voz sono venenosa.

– Ya esta –Hikari toma la USB, Mun toma otra, por mucho que sea una misión nadie debe tener esa información, despues suena una alarma– Mierda, vámonos –nos levantamos y salimos corriendo, pero...

* * *

**P.O.V Natsume.**

Desde una pantalla vemos todo; al parecer Ito no es solo de comer chocolates y molestar a todo mundo, si sabía que era la más persuasiva, pero no que tenía madera de líder, a pesar de todo, lunares también está más seria un poco y llegaba a la seriedad de Okami, lo digo por como roban aquellos alice.

* * *

**P.O.V Mikan**

Bien los Alice que debemos robar son: Alice de las pesadillas, Alice de la maldición, control metal, alice que crea sueños, el de hacer bombas, creación de agujeros negros, alice de la muerte, el de la ilusión, aparición de cuchillas y el de la imaginación... ¿Persona no quieres algo más? Osea, de una vez llevate mis alice ¿No? No.

– Bien, tomen una piedra Alice de robo, voy por los últimos cuatro –les entregó aquella piedras, ambas las tomaron.

– Yo los primeros tres –aviso Taiyo y toma la lista y la piedra.

– Los de en medio –Nathali toma su pedazo de la lista y la piedra. Las tres nos separamos para hayar más territorio, sabiamos quienes tenian cada uno.

**Fin del P.O.V**

Taiyo consigue sus Alice que tenía que robar a los dos primeros los deja inconscientes y al del Alice de la maldición lo mata con su arco y flecha atravesándole al corazón– Amo el rojo, pero la sangre es fea –rie sin ganas, mirando su obra.

Mathali con su hacha mata al que tiene el Alice de creación de agujeros y luego al de creación de bombas al último lo mata lanzándole una bola de energía coló rosa con toques azules–. Felicidades eres el número cien –murmura con voz apagada–. Urra –habla desganada, pero luego rie como si solo fuera una estupidez.

Mikan.. ella era la más violenta de las tres, pero no tanto, a todos los atraviesa con cuchillas de hielo en el corazón y tiene salpicaduras de sangre en la ropa–. Da igual al final todos morirán –algo dentro de todo aquello no terminaba de sonar real, pero se va. Cuando las tres se reúnen suena una alarma y de repente...

* * *

**P.O.V Nobara**

¿Por qué Sakura, Kurosaki y Akarui se ven tristes?

– Hacen misiones desde los ocho años, en especial Ito, ella desde los seis, vivía sola desde esa edad, bueno no tanto –Persona respondio mi pregunta y mira a Youchi.

– Le preocupaba lo de mis Alice, tengo "dos" manipulación de fantasmas y predicción aquí solo sabían uno... –eso no lo esperaba, pero podia explicar ciertos comportamientos suyos.

– Espera ¿Ito hace misiones desde los seis? –aquella pregunta de parte de Hyuuga me intereso.

– Si... tenia mejor control sobre sus alice –murmuro mirando la escena, todos se sorprendieron por su comportamientos violento, nunca antes habían matado en esa clase.

– ¿Tenía? –pregunte.

– No entiendo que le paso, repentinamente su actitud cambio un día, a veces era ella y otras alguien distinta –lo mire suponiendo algunas cosas, pero mi opinion era la misma:

Pobres, la tuvieron difícil.

**Fin P.O.V**

* * *

**P.O.V Kuro**

Después de que yo y Yami decidiéramos poner las bombas, ella los cuatro pisos de arriba y yo los cuatro de abajo, nos juntamos.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento –dice seria, cosa rara en ella, esto no es bueno nunca se equivoca, en eso una alarma suena exaltandonos.

**Fin P.O.V**

* * *

**P.O.V Natsuki**

Primero iré por Kenichi Kuroba, a "ella" la dejo hasta el final. Voy a un calabozo hay esta un chico de cabello morado ojos verdes de catorce años, creo, hablo con él y luego lo tele transporto a la academia.

Veo la lista y leo a la siguiente–. Na- Nanami Yukihara –siento las ganas de llorar, pero me contengo, sé que me observan, lo bueno esta junto a Aoi. Las fui a buscar y las veo; una copia exacta de Mikan, Castaña y de ojos color avellana, solo que ella es de cabello corto y una azabache igual de cabello corto pero negro y ojos rojos– Genética –me digo.

* * *

– A-Aoi –balbuceo Natsume con sorpresa.

– Si tu ibas harías locuras –sabía que iba a decir Natsume–. La AAO la secuestro cuando tu padre se ausento, paso hace un mes, hace una semana nos enteramos aquí. Nos vino bien la llegada de ellos.

– Mierda –se queja y mira a la pantalla extrañando.

– Natsuki –grita la castaña.

– Cállate Nanami o nos descubrirán –le hizo señas de silencio, ella se cubrio la boca.

– Perdón, pero estoy feliz de verte.

– ¿Nana-chan quién es? –pregunto la otra niña en el lugar.

– Aoi ella es mi prima ¿Oh cierto, y Mikan? –pregunto mirandola con con dudas.

– Luego la vez vamos –le dice mientras rompe la celda, lograndodo que se encienda una alarma.

_A todos los rodean_

* * *

– ¡Es hora! –dicen todos, empezando con su juego.

Shiro los congela y luego rompe el hielo matándolos sin ensuciarse de sangre; Mun solo atrapa a diez guardias con su látigo y los electrocuta hasta morir y los rodea con una energía azul oscuro y así los hace morir; Hikari solo les pasa su katana con sus alas se cubre y con una energía azul les roba vida. Shiro que se aburre de su táctica se convierte en lobo y los muerde a todos hasta matarlos. Cuando se despejaron bajaron al piso uno.

Mikan con su guadaña les corta la cabezo o hace que estas exploten y sus alas son su escudo y en una con una espada hecha de hielo los atraviesa; Nathali solo los mata con sus hachas y los congela con su energía que es rosa; Taiyo solo los dejaba inconscientes con su energía amarilla y uno de cada diez lo mataba con sus flechas.

Yami les dispara a todos con sus pistolas y sus alas como el de todos eran su escudo y usaba la energía para atrapar las balas; Kuro los partía a la mitad con su energía que era roja y les lanzaba bombas

– Nanami pon una barrera anti sonido y cúbranse

– Si –se cubre a ella y Aoi.

Natsuki, la más violenta, lanzaba sus cuchillas a la cabeza de los demás y los hacia explotar con su energía tenía más sangre y tripas en el cuerpo y con su cuchillos más grande los atravesaba en el corazón y con el fuego los quemaba Aoi y Nanami no veían nada–. Esto pasa cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos –murmurllo cuando mato a todos, se llevo a Aoi y Nanami quien no la veían porque ella se los pidió pues estaba llena de sangre.

Al llegar al primer piso todos la ven raro pues tenia incluso algunos intestinos en sus ropas por no tener cuidado, ella solo los miro molesta.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto de forma borde.

– Uno, estas llena de sangre, y dos, llevas a dos ni-ñas –dice lo ultimo de forma lenta por la sorpresa– NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NANAMI.

– Te explico luego, exploten el lugar y vámonos –ordeno autoritaria la oji café.

– Vamos –les dijo Kuro, todos salieron del recinto–. Tres –todos se cubren–, dos –tapan a Aoi y Nanami–, uno –al terminar bajo la mano con la que contaba y todo exploto, soltaron una risilla y se comenzaron a alejar.

* * *

Al llegar a la academia, y al bosque, todos vieron con asombro, sorpresa y algo de miedo a Natsuki.

– Una foto dura más ¿saben? –hablo irritada por las miradas, si, estaba claro que parecia una psicopata, pero le daba igual.

– Bien –dice en un suspiro Persona mientras toma las cosas–. Pueden retirarse.

– Bien, encárgate de los chicos –le responde Natsuki hablando de Aoi, Nanami y Kenichi.

– Bueno –comienza a hablar Yami a los chicos quienes la miran–, ya saben la verdad de los ángeles.


	6. Chapter 6: Mini concierto

**Mini ****concierto**

– Hellow My friends –saludo la pelinegra al entrar a su salón.

– Buenos días Ito.

– Tengo sueño –dice entre bostezos mientras come un chocolate que saco del bolsillo de su saco.

– ¿Cuando no?

– Touche –responde sentandose.

– Buenos días Ito –le sadula el rubio con conejito en brazos.

– Buenos días Ruka-pyon.

– ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta sentandose a su lado.

– Bien, con algo de sueño ¿y tú? –pregunta con neutralidad.

– Bien gracias, oye ¿es cierto lo de Aoi?

– El baka-hentai te lo conto –adivino.

– Algo así eso y que You-chan es tu ... -lo interrumpen tres niños de doce años entrando por la puerta, y estaban peleando.

– Ya déjame en paz.

– Como digas fresitas.

– ¡PERVERTIDO!

– Youchi, no le digas de ese modo –le regaño Aoi. Entraron los inigualables Youchi Hijiri, Aoi Hyuuga y Nanami Sakura

– Es como ver a Natsume, Sakura e Ito –dice con una gotita en la cabeza.

– See –dice mientras continua comiendo.

– Onee-chan –Saluda Youchi acercandose a su hermana.

– Hola mocoso ¿Que manías te está pegando Hyuuga? –pregunto desconfiada la chica.

– No exageres –le responde irritado.

– ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Ito y Youchi son hermanos!? –preguntaron todos observandolos.

– Se lo tenían bien guardado –murmuro Anna sorprendida, Nonoko asintio igual sorprendida a lo que dijo.

– Sus apellidos son distintos –les dijo Kokoro.

– Larga historia –dice con Youchi en su regazo.

– Tu si que sabes crear escandolos –le hablo Natsume algo molesto por el ruidero.

– Como digas baka-hentai –rodo los ojos igual harta de su actitud emo.

– Ya, ya no pelen –pidio Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Claro, lunares.

– ¡PERVERTIDO! –grito roja como un pequeño tomate.

– Hyuuga deja de molestarla –pidio la pelinegra furiosa.

– Dejavu –dijeron todos al unisono.

– Bueno mejor nos vamos, bye-bye Mikan-nee –dijo Nanami al notar que estaba la guerra mundial en ese pupitre.

– Hasta luego Natsume-nii –hablo Aoi sin darse cuenta de la maldad reflejada en Natsume y Natsuki.

– Nos vemos onne-chan –murmullo sintiendo pena por el rubio,

– ¿¡Que!? Ustedes también –ambos asintieron, una sonriente y otro indiferente.

– No sabíamos que tenían hermanas

– Si, Aoi que es la pelinegra es la hermana de Natsume y también tiene el Alice del fuego y la castaña es mi hermana y se llama Nanami y ella tiene el Alice de barrera –respondio a sus dudas Mikan, todos exclamaron en entendimientos.

– Buenos días mis corazones –entra Narumi recibiendo los "saludos" de siempre–, muy pronto es el festival cultural y este año Habilidad peligrosa y Ability Special participaran juntos.

– ¿¡QUE!? –grito la mayoria con excepción de Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka y los nuevos integrantes.

– Si lo sé ¿Será divertido no? Bueno eso es todo –se va el muy cobarde antes de que le lanzen cosas.

– ¿Festival culturas? –se pregunto Mikan poniendo un dedo en su menton de forma pensativa. Natsume le da un folleto y ella al terminar de leer solo suelta una risilla animada–. ¡Genial!

– ¿Tsubasa no es de habilidad especial? –pregunto Natsuki rescostada en la banca y con los pies encima de la mesa.

– Creo que si... –respondió sonriendo.

– Que bien, veras a tu novio –le dijo comiendo su chocolate.

– Oh si, el pelinegro de la otra vez –Yami le sonrie con burla y malicia.

– N-no es mi no-novio –contesto nerviosa y sonrojada.

– Si lo es –le dijo natsuki para molestarla, ambas empezaron a pelear.

– No.

– Si.

– No.

– No.

– Si.

– No.

– Si y punto, espera –al darse cuenta todos se comienzan a reir–. ¡NATSUKI!

– Yo no hice nada –se hizo la desentendida.

– Siempre caes en lo mismo –se burlo Yami mirandola con gracia.

– Oigan ¿y como nos organizamos? –pregunto Kuro curiosa.

– Mañana se reúnen con su clase –les explico Hotaru.

– Oki doki, muchas gracias Hotaru –le respondio como siempre alegre. Ella contesto con un asentimiento y siguio armando un robot.

– Por lo que veo es "importante" –ironizo el albino sin darle más peso de lo que era.

– Bueno, viene gente de afuera de la academia solo para promocionar algo, si estos inventos funcionan seré rica –murmuro la oji violeta con signos de pesos en sus ojos.

– Increible.

– Si, este año habrá un concurso especial para los alumnos.

– ¿De qué? –pregunto Kuro curiosa.

– Un concurso de talentos musicales, puede seré en banda o individual –hablo Anna, Mikan miro a su prima quien tomaba un café mientras oía música. Shiro igual la observo ya que estaba a su lado y sabía que lo escucho por los pensamientos de "Hija de toda tu..."

– ¿Qué? –pregunto molesta por las miradas.

– Participaras –sonrio ampliamente.

– No.

– Si.

– No.

– Si.

– No.

– No.

– Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo –y sin más volvio a perderse entre la musica.

– Miercoles –se quejo.

– El ganador recibe dos mil yenes –probo Nonoko leyendo lo que decia el afiche.

– Muy bien ¿quien quiere participar? –hablo la chica juntando sus manos en señal de "Quiero lana"

– Yo soy guitarrista –dijo Shiro sin despegar la vista de su libro, todos lo miraron con rareza–. Hay un libro que quiero pero no es barato –todos soltaron una exclamación de entendimiento.

– Yo la baterista –dijo Hotaru con yenes en sus ojos.

– Yo el piano –les dijo Kuro sonriendo, ella si lo hacia por amor al arte.

– Yo soy la segunda guitarrista –hablo Mikan sonriente, sus compañeros alzaron el pulgar.

– Bien, todo listo –hablo Natsuki con un tono de puro interes.

– Genial –dijeron Anna y Nonoko al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Natsuki-chan sabes cantar? –pregunto el tierno Linchou con curiosidad, ella se encogio de hombros.

– Es genial cantando, es mi dios –hablo Taiyo emocionada.

– No exageres –murmuro la chica.

– Eso es cierto, pero rara vez cantas –acoto el albino–. Eso no impite que seas peor que un chocolate amargo –ella lo miro ofendida.

– ¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ESO ES UN INSULTO!? –le grito sacando uno y comiendolo algo molesta, NADIE se metia con el chocolate.

– Mikan, vamos a la sala de música le propuso Kuro emocionada.

– Claro –exclamo jalando a Shiro y Natsuki, Kuro empezo a arrastrar a Hotaru, todos fueron de chismosos a ver como concurria aquello, muchos tomandolo como una broma.

– ¿Cuál? –pregunto el albino tomando una guitarra que le gustaba.

– Call me maybe –les dijo Mikan y no recibiria un "no" por respuesta.

– ¿Natsuki? –pregunto Hotaru y ella asintió, los chicos empezaron a tocar.

– I threw i whish in the well

Don't ask me, i'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

**Todos se sorprenden por su voz, no era suave, pero su melodiosa y era raro por su tono de desfachatez y flojera con el que hablaba comúnmente.**

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

**Shiro y Mikan tocaban genial la guitarra, Kuro hacia notas muy bellas y Hotaru no se quedaba atrás.**

You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gabe me nothing at all  
But stille, you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know i would feel it  
But is't in my way  
Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowing

– Where you think you'e going baby? –**Mikan la empezó a acompañar y tenía la voz más angelical del comenzaron a cantar juntas.**

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

**Mikan y Natsuki hacen señas de "llámame" a Natsume y Ruka quienes se sonrojan, pero Natsume lo disimula.**

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
Natsuki: Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know thatI missed you so, so bad

**Natsuki se acerca a Shiro y le canta esta parte por lo cual Ruka se molesta y Shiro solo la mira divertido**.

It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that

– SO CALL ME, MAYBE –termino la chica mientras le guiña un ojo a Ruka, quien se puso más rojo que un tomate. Todos sueltan chiflidos y aplausos.

– Natsuki-chan, Mikan-chan cantan genial –felicito Anna.

– Si, seguro ganan –apoyo Nonoko.

– Muchas gracias –agradecio la chica sonriendo levemente.

– La primera vez que te vemos sonreír –comento Koko.

– Eso sin contar su sonrisa malvada ¿Ruka-kun que opina? –le siguio Kitsune mirando al rubio quien aun estaba rojo.

– No-no se –murmuro volteandose, pero eso no evito las burlas.

– Ruka quiere a Natsuki, Ruka quiere a Natsuki~ –canturrearon los dos bailando a su alrededor.

– ¿Uh? –la chica los miro algo molesta pero...

– ¿Natsuki estas bien? Estas roja –pregunto Taiyo preocupada.

– ¿Eh? –se toca– _d-debo tener fiebre si eso_ –piensa queriendo negar la realidad–, no sé pero mejor vámonos.

– Si, ve por Youchi y Nanami –le aviso Mikan.

– ¿a dónde iran? –pregunto Nathali curiosa.

– El director nos citó en la mañana, a ti también –le recordo Mikan.

– Aaaaaah~ Okey –sonrio tranquilamente.

– Vamos después de nuestro mini concierto –se burlo natsuki.


	7. Chapter 7: Cita con el tío

**Cita con el tío.**

– WAAAAAH ¿¡Cuanto tiempo va a tardar Natsuki!? –chillo Mikan conmocionada.

– Estoy aquí desde hace diez minutos –dijo la chica a sus espaldas, Nathali y Mikan gritaron y se abrazaron.

– ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto extrañanada, venía con Youchi y Nanami.

– ¡Natsuki nos asustaste! –gritan enfadadas.

– Nenitas –se burlo–, ya, mejor entremos, ya llegamos –todos asintieron y tocaron la puerta.

– Pasen –se oyo y todos entraron.

– Buenas tardes director –saludo Natsuki entrando con todos atrás de ella.

– Natsuki no me digas así, soy tu tío –le dijo dulcemente, ella suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Perdoneme tío Kazumi... –pidio tranquila.

– Solo dime Kazu, bien –la chica asintio.

– ¿Ustedes no hablan? –pregunto mirandolos curioso.

– Buenas tardes direc –intento saludar Mikan pero recibio una mirada asesina–, digo tío Kazu –se corrijio nerviosa.

– ¿Es nuestro tío? –pregunto Youchi con curiosidad.

– Si, lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero con Kounji...

– Olvídelo –le corto Natsuki con la mirada gacha.

– ¿Ustedes? –pregunto Youchi con sorpresa, conociendo la vida de su hermana se daba una idea.

– Si y no, bueno paso hace tiempo –se encogio de hombros.

– Lo diremos algún día –prometio Mikan, Nanami y Youchi asintieron, pero ambos sabian que aquello era mentira.

– Primero que nada, desde hoy Nanami es estrella especial, habilidad especial –hablo el director quitando la tensión que se creo en esos momentos.

– Claro~ –canturreo la niña.

– Que bien fresitas

– ¡You-chan!

– Pervertido –le dijo su hermana dandole un sape.

– Ogro –le regreso sobando su cabeza.

– Ya, ya –hablo el director con una gota en su cabeza–. Youchi ¿quieres salir de habilidad peligrosa?

– No gracias, así está bien –hablo despreocupado.

– Youchi –murmuro Nanami con voz preocupada.

– Además, sino ¿quien protege a estas idiotas? –apunta a sus cuatro primas, todas lo fulminan con la mirada–. Además de eso, no es tan malo, no me envían a nada peligroso –sonríe un poco. Nanami se pone un poco roja por como sonrie el chico.

– Bueno, como último quero que me digan sus Alice de Nanami y Youchi –pidio el director mirandolos atentamente.

– De Youchi manipulación de fantasmas y predicción –le explico Nathali mirando a su primo sonriente.

– ¿Ya has hablado del último? –pregunto, el niño asintio–. Entiendo ¿y Nanami?

– Barrera, copeo y Alice del ángel –le dijo ahora Mikan.

– Solo digan el de barrera a los de habilidad peligrosa querrán que ella este con ellos –les recordo.

– Nos libramos de Kounji para que solo el ache pe nos de más problemas –se quejo Natsuki.

– No pongas esas caras –pidio su tío, ella solo rio un poco.

– Vale, vale.

– Bueno que tal si tomamos té –propuso, todos asintieron. Se la pasaron risas y risas algo que solo pocos ven en Natsuki y Youchi.

– ¿Enserio ya rompiste tres despertadores? –pregunto sorprendido el director con su taza de café en la mano.

– Por dios, soy la viva imagen de mi madre ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué lo apagara como una persona normal? jajaja –rio al recordar ciertos momentos del pasado.

– Creo que en esto si te hubiera convenido ser como tu padre jajajaja –se burlo Mikan antes de beber un sorbo de té.

– La verdad si.

– Creo que es la cosa más normal que hace, díganme ¿cuándo ven a una persona q uecome chocolates todo el día y no engorda o tiene granos? –pregunto Youchi mirando a su hermana con sospecha.

– Hago mucho ejercicio y quemo grasas –sonríe con superioridad.

– Aun así te envidio –lloro Nathali.

– También el hecho de que siempre que tocas una batería esta mágicamente se rompe –se burlo Mikan.

– Mou las baterías no me quieren –se defendio con un puchero.

– Algo que se me hace raro es que cuando comes algo muy dulce te vuelves loca –murmuro recordando algo.

– ¿Por qué cree que me gusta más el chocolate amargo?

– Oh oh y esta el hecho de que tu lees incluso si el libro está en otra dirección, lee al revés ¿Qué clase de bruja eres?

– DEJEN DE HABLAR SOLO DE MI –reclamo moviendo los brazos.

– Igual tienen sus defectos, Mikan es incapas de llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar por cuenta propia –se burlo Nathali.

– Callate niña –grito sonrojandose.

– Te aprovechas porque soy la más joven, viejas –le reclamo de forma caprichosa.

– Igual es fujoshi, no tiene salvación, no podemos ver a dos chicos juntos porque Nathali ya anda emparejandolos –hablo Natsuki observandolas pelear.

– Tu emparejas comida –se quejo la mencionada.

– Si, pero a diferencia tuya son parejas posibles o no emparedado de atun y chocolate –pregunto con uno en la mano para proseguir a comerlo bajo la mirada asqueada de la mayoria.

– Ignorando eso, lo mejor que se retiren a descansar, mañana sera un día pesado –les dijo con una sonrisa Kazumi, los cinco se levantaron dispuestos a irse, antes de eso Kazumi detuvo a Mikan y Natsuki tomandolas por el hombro–. Tomen –les da dos frascos.

– Vaya –murmura Mikan mirando el frasco de pastillas, Natsuki observaba el suyo y sonrie falsamente antes de salir.

Ambas al estar afuera y alcanzar a los chicos comienzan a caminar a la par.

– ¿Qué son los frascos? –pregunto Nathali. Ambas se los mostraron y ella asiente–. Entonces... –todos se exaltaron al ver a Natsuki aventarlos lo más lejos posible.

– ¿¡PORQUE LAS TIRASTE!? –preguntaron las dos exaltadas.

– Porque no me las iba a tomar –se encogio de hombros.

– Idiotas –las tres voltearon a ver a la oji violeta quien las miraba con extrañeza.

– ¡Hotaru! –gritaron las tres mirandola y finjiendo que nada paso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Adonde fueron? –pregunto con desconfienza.

– Con el director de la escuela medios superior –hablo Natsuki despreocupada.

– ¿Por? –pregunto Sumire con rareza.

– No se –responde Natsuki mientras se pone a comer chocolates.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? –le preguntan todos con una mirada acusatoria.

– Bueno, es nuestro tío –declaro Nathali sonriendo distraida.

– ¿¡Qué!? –gritaron todos menos sus amigos cercanos los cuales se cubrieron los oidos.

– ¡Nathali! –le gritaron todos sus amigos a lo que ella se encogio en su sitio.

– P-perdon –se asusta porque ve a Mikan con un palo, a Nanami con una soga, a Youchi con cinta y a Natsuki con unas tijeras- kyaaaaa –grita para huir gaymente.

– Explíquense –ordeno Hotaru, cuando nadie miro Shiro, Hikari, Yami, Kuro, Mun y Taiyo avento al piso una bomba de humos y cuando se dispreso se noto que se llevo a los más pequeños.

– ¡TRAIDORES! –grito Mikan mirando a todas la direcciones.

Todos se encontraban tras los arbustos mirando a donde los chicos.

– ¿Creen que fue buena idea dejarla? –pregunto Nanami.

– No.

– ¿Entonces...? –pregunto curiosa.

– Los conocemos hace poco pero sabemos que cuando tienen una duda estallan en preguntas –aclaro Shiro leyendo su libro esperando la bomba.

– No es por maldad, pero... –empezo a decir Mun mirando a los chicos apunto de abrir la boca.

– Mejor que Mikan se joda –hablaron Yami y Hikari al mismo tiempo sin remordimientos.

– Bueno, es mejor que a que a todos nos lluevan preguntas –suspiraron Kuro y Taiyo, Nathali asintio a lo que decian.

– Adolescentes –murmuraron Nanami y Youchi con una gotita cayendo por su nuca.

– ¿Cómo que el director es su tío? –pregunto Anna.

– Pero eso no tiene sentido.

– ¿El director tiene hermanos?

– ¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿porque?

– ¿Tienes una hermana y You-chan es hermano de Natsuki-chan?

– ¿Qué les dijeron?

– ¿Cómo es su lazo con el HPS?

– ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?

Natsume solo escuchaba y miraba como Mikan se hacía pequeña con cada pregunta–. ¿Por qué huyeron los demás? –pregunto para molestarla.

Todos tras los arbustos les cayo una gotita, la mayoria los miraron sin creerlo lo chismosos que eran.

– Bien –suspiro Mikan– 1.- el HSP es mi tío por parte de mi padre

2.-si, si tiene sentido, pero ustedes no lo entenderán

3.- el director tiene tres hermanos una mayor y otros dos menores

4.- creo que desde que nací, ¿Cómo? Por mi padre, ¿Por qué? Creo que genética

5.- si la niña castaña como dije en la mañana es mi hermana Nanami Sakura y Youchi es hermano de Natsuki

6.- eso, sobre nuestro parentesco y sobre la familia, que Nana-chan es de habilidad especial y estrella especial y algo sobre el calentamiento global –dice pensante a lo que todos caen atrás estilo anime.

7.- la hermana mayor del director era la madre de Nathali, su hermano que nació después de el era mi padre y su hermana menor era la madre de Natsu-chan, curiosamente Natsuki es la mayor, yo la que le sigue y la menor de las tres es Nathali –nadie excepto Natsume, y los cobardes detrás de los arbustos se dieron cuenta del "era" pero Natsume decido no preguntar, lo de detrás de los arbustos agacharon la mirada.

8.- porque no les teníamos confianza aun, ahora si además se nos había olvidado

9.- por cobardes, traicioneros –se quejo por lo bajo.

– ¿Cómo Youchi es hermano de Natsuki si tienen diferente apellido?

– ¿Pero tu apellido es Sakura?

– ¿No nos tenían confianza? –al terminar la segunda ronda de preguntos los chicos salieron del arbusto.

– A la pregunta uno lo mande con otra familia, a mí me buscaba la AAO –Natsuki lo piensa bien–, porque querían mi Alice de fuego y predicción y mis padres pensaron que sería mejor así –trato de no delatar sus secretos en especial sus Alice–. _Casi la cago_ –pensaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

Youchi agacha la mirada, sabía que su hermana mentía y él no quería mentirle a su amigos pero lo que hacía era por el bien tanto de él, como el de su hermana y sus amigos, si sabían que ellos luchaban contra la AAO o alguna otra cosa algo podía pasarles–. _No es que no confiemos, es que no nos _arriesgaremos –pensaba con una punzada en su pecho. Natsuki sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba esa situación pero ¿qué podía hacer? era por su bien, solo agacho un poco la mirada.

– A la pregunta dos, es por seguridad, nadie reconoce los apellidos Ito o Kurosaki pero si saben que somos Yukihara sospecharan –responde Nanami alzando un dedo.

– Y a la pregunta número tres, nadie confía en alguien en una semana o ¿no? –aclara Nathali alegremente.

– Gracias por la ayuda –habla Mikan con notable sarcasmo.

– De nada –contestan las tres recibiendo una mirada llena de odio. Todos comenzaron a despedirse uno por uno, cuando estuvieron los chicos solos Natsuki lanzo un suspiro y los miro.

– Sobrevivimos a la "cita con el director" –sonrio, todos devolvieron el gesto menos Shiro y Hikari.


	8. POV Kazumi

**POV Kazumi**

Recién me entero de que mis sobrinos están aquí, no es lo mismo pero creo que es mi deber protegerlos. Recientemente hable con Natsuki no sé porque siento que algo está a punto de cambiar, pero a diferencia de hace años esta vez no me preocupa tanto ese hecho digamos que me alivia. Hablare con ellas. Suena un par de veces el teléfono y se oye una voz grave pero a al vez afeminada.

– Diga –atienden mientras firmo algunos papeles.

– Soy yo, Natsuki –digo con voz monótona.

– ¿Qué necesita? –me responde cambiando su tono de voz a uno más suave, tal vez pensó que pudo ser... aunque este muerto no podría.

– Quiero hablar contigo y tus primas, incluso con tu hermano –no escuche respuesta me imagino que lo ha de estar pensando, ¿será buena idea? Digo y si levantan sospechas.

– De acuerdo –responde en su voz se nota cierto toque de interés

– Sabes –empiezo a decir– tu madre estaría algo decepcionada –le digo con voz seria–. ¿Sabes que está mal lo que hacen? –digo tratando de hacer entra en razón a mi sobrina.

– ¿Sabe...? con todo respeto... esta es nuestra vida y si lo hacemos así no es porque fuera nuestra primera elección... respeto su opinión pero una vez todo termine... no volveré a asesinar ni siquiera a una simple mosca –dice con voz calmada, a pesar de que yo estoy algo nervioso por ese hecho.

– Entiendo, los veré después –cuelgo el teléfono.

Quieren saber la historia... no se a quien le hablo, pero...

Natsuki Ito es el nombre de mi sobrina mayor, es una chica seria y muy sospechosa, tiene un grupo de amigos raros, decidieron venir a la academia para esconderse de la AOO, a cada minuto corren peligro, pero he notado que últimamente han bajado un poco la guardia, casi todos, la única que sigue así es Natsuki, no se que paso, pero no era así, una causa mayor. La organización X es lo preocupante, en esta reúnen gente con el alice del ángel, el cual una vez yo tuve pero me lo robaron, esta organización es la que quieren destruir mi sobrinas, matan, humillan, torturan y amenazan.

Mis sobrinas son misteriosas, extrañas y estan locas, pero se que hay algo en ellas que no quieren esto. Escucha la puerta.

– Pasen –digo al escuchar como tocan la puerta. La tarde fue amena, pero debo admitir que esos detalles que ocultan me aterran, a veces notaba a Natsuki distraida y susurraba cosas inentendibles, algo en esa niña me preocupa. Todos los salieron y solo desde mi pequeña ventana veo como hablan con sus amigo... la verdad se ve que se divierten solo espero que pronto...

– La encontre –volteo a ver y no es nadie más que Serio Persona.

– ¿Enserio? –digo levemente sorprendido.

**– **Solo que no podemos ir por ella ahora, o más bien, ellas –bajo la mirada–, seria al menos después de que pase el festival cultural. Después de ver el asunto me pongo a pensar que les pasara a mis sobrinas después de esto, pronto las recuperare o eso espero.

**_Vamos a jugar_**

Esa frase se repite en mi mente desde ese día, el día que presencie al monstruo que tomo posesión de mis sobrinas... solo espero que pronto termine todo.

**Fin del POV**

– Que inocente Kazumi-kun, lastima, tus sobrinas nunca dejaran de ser los monstruos que hoy día son –empieza a reír como loc –, bueno mis niñas yo me encargare de destruirlas, en especial a ti Mikan –sonríe malvadamente.


	9. Chapter 8:preparando el festival cultura

**Preparando el festival cultural.**

Era una linda mañana de sábado todo era hermoso los pájaros cantaban y los alumnos de nivel superior duermen **(admitámoslo desde secundaria somos muy flojos).**

El sonido de una explosión invadío la calmada mañana, proveniente del edificio de nivel medio superior, todos se reunieron en el recibidor.

– Ito-san es el cuarto despertador que rompes y explota –grita encolerizado un Jinno.

– Perdón –murmuro con una llamita de fuego en su cabello y mueca despreocupada.

– Natsuki solo apágalos y no los lances contra la pared del baño, por que por eso caen al agua –le explica Mikan cansada.

– Es más fácil romperlos –contesta como si nada.

– ¡Pero despertaste a media academia! –le grito Jinno perdiendo su poca paciencia.

– ¿Quién necesita un despertador? –pregunta aburrida.

– ¡TU! –le gritan todos hartos de la absurda pelea.

– Ña –¿dice? Mientras se va.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto molesto Jinno.

– A dormir –dice entre bostezos y se desaparece. Todas la miran sorprendidos de su actitud, pero Yami y Nathali sonríen con burla ante su actitud de la cual ya estaban acostumbradas, los demás la miran si creer su actitud tan "me vale madres" más bien su cinismo.

* * *

Justo a las tres esta despierta y baja aun en pijama.

– Buenos días –saluda mirando a los chicos que estaban en una mesa.

– Son las tres de la tarde –le reclama Mikan.

– ¿Y? –pregunta sin entender.

– Nada –solo rueda los ojos–. Oigan, ya vamonos, tenemos que ver lo del festival cultural.

– Flojera –exclama Yami desparramandose en su silla.

– Más flojera –le sigue Taiyo mientras se tira en el piso.

– Súper flojera –continua Natsuki tirandose en el sofá-

Hikari con una soga se lleva a Yami, cabe reclacar que la soga estaba en su cuello, Mun agarra de su blusa a Taiyo y se la lleva a rastras, lo que son Mikan y Nathali tele transportan a Natsuki al lugar.

– Chicos, llegaron –saluda Tsubasa.

– Hola Tsubasa-sempai –saluda animadamente Mikan recibiendo una miradas–. _Callense –_les reclama antes de irse a sentar a un lado.

– Hola Mikan-chan, mira ellos son Misaki Harada –señala a una peli rosa-–. Tonouchi Akira –a un tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules–. Megane –señala a un chico de cabello gris con lentes- y los demás.

– Hola –saludo a todos sus compañeros.

– Tsubasa-kun~ –exclamo el Rubio lanzandose a sus brazos.

– R-Rui –murmura Tsubasa sudando frío y se echa a correr cómicamente.

– Qué raros –murmura Mikan.

– H-hola chicos –balbucea timidamente Nobara.

– Hola Nobara-chan –saluda Mikan.

– Hola Ibaragi-san –saludaron Yami, Shiro, Mun y Hikari cada quien en su mundo.

– Hola Nobara-san –saludaron Nathali, kuro y Taiyo amablemente.

– Hola Nobara ¿cómo estas? –pregunto Natsuki cansada de observar a Tsuaba siendo perseguido por Rui.

– Bien gracias Natsuki-chan –murmuro.

– Dejen de perder el tiempo –hablo Natsume llegando tranquilamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron en circulo, pese a que eran dos habilidades no alcanzaban a cubrir ni siquiera habilidad somatica.

– Bueno ¿qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Tsubasa algo cansado de tanto correr.

– ¡Yo, yo, yo que tal un juego de rol! –grito Mikan alzando su manos bastante emocionada.

– Gran idea Mikan-chan –felicito Misaki, ella rio timidamente

– ¿Pero de que seria?

– La película "frozen" –propuso Shiro leyendo el libro "como sobrevivir a los idiota"

– Me gusta a idea ¿qué opinan?

– Esta bien –contesto la mayoria con pereza.

– Pero Tsubasa-sempai ¿cómo lo haríamos? –pregunto tiernamente Nanami.

– Seria que los participantes traten detener el poder de Elsa antes de que congele todo –hablo divertido Tsabasa.

– El papel de Elsa le queda a Ibaragi-san –murmuro Hikari tranquilamente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo? –pregunto nerviosa.

– Te queda como anillo al dedo –hablo Tono mirandola sonriente.

– B-bien...

– Y pondremos a cuatro personas para ser los "ayudantes" de los participantes –propuso.

– Mikan, Tsubasa, Shiro y Misaki –hablo Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡OYE! ¿¡Yo porque!? –pregunto Mikan exaltada, cuando natsuki hablaba solo era para crear caos.

– Eres muy parecida a Ana, _también en lo de estúpida_ –susurra lo último por eso no la oyen.

– Ya que –murmuro rendida.

– ¿Y yo porque? –pregunto friamente Shiro

– Tienes una apariencia y Alice que combinan a la perfección, _además me lo debes_ –piensa lo ultimo.

– Yo no te debo nada –le reclamo.

– No leas mi mente –se quejo, odiaba que indagara sus pensamientos.

– No les... te debo nada –le reclamo otra vez, ambos compartieron una guerra de miradas asesinas.

– Ya, ya chicos –Mikan intenta separarles.

– ¡Tú no te metas! –le gritan mirandola por unos segundo y volviendo a verse.

Mikan lessonríe tiernamente–. Haber ustedes dos, tienen tres segundos para sentarse y si no lo hacen –pone un mirada asesina causandole un escalofrio a más de uno–, les juro que voy a hacer que tengan pesadillas por una semana –con esto todos se sientan como soldaditos.

– _Así hasta a mí me da miedo_ –piensa Yami algo nerviosa.

_– Opino lo mismo_ –piensa Shiro después de leer la mente de Yami.

– Bien, vamos a organizarnos –dice juntndo sus palmas con una expresión más tranquila, pero se notaban sus ganas de golpear a alguien.

– Esta loca –piensa nervioso Natsume, pues aunque no lo admita le dio algo de miedo su mirada.

– Terminemos con esto –habla Natsuki aburrida, si bien no siente que debe temerle prefiere evitarse lios.

– Bueno ¿y los demás que harán? –pregunto Kuro curiosa.

– Nos falta un villano –propuso Taiyo animada.

– Oh si pero ¿quién? –pregunto Tono.

Mikan y Natsuki se miran y sonríen malvadamente–. Tu.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo porque? –pregunto molesto.

– Eres hombre y pervertido –hablo Natsuki tranquilamente.

– ¿Por qué dicen eso? –pregunto sintiendo inocencia.

– Desde que llegamos nos miras de pies a cabeza –murmuro asqueada.

– Bueno –la observa de arriba pa' bajo.

– No seas pervertido –regaña Tsubasa mientras lo golpea en la cabeza.

– Ya, ya ¿y que tal tu castaña? –pregunta guiñandole un ojo, ella niega con una sonrisa.

– Ya y...

– Te atrevez a terminar tu pregunta y te arranco eso que te hace ser "hombre" –amenazo Shiro dejandolos confundidos a todos ¿A quien iba a preguntarle para que actuara así? Hikari se hizo una idea y solo nego.

– Ya déjalas –se quejo Tsubasa.

– Pervertido –bufo misaki cruzando sus brazos.

– Ya, ya bueno ¿y los demás que harán?

– Yo el vestuario –propone Natsuki y sonríe malvadamente.

– ¡Te ayudo! –pide Kuro sonriente y su compeñera asiente.

– Los demás el escenario –ordeno Hikari y todos asintieron con emocion... o casi todos.

– Será una larga semana –suspiro Mun y noto una presencia extra.

– Shiro neko, juro okami, ao raion la necesito –llega Persona e interrumpe en la plática.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Mikan telepaticamente.

– Misión –las tres asienten dándose una idea.

* * *

– Su misión es el doble, o triple, peor que el de la última vez, tal vez...

– Habla –ordeno la pelinegra de ojos oscuros trasformandose.

– Infiltrarse en X y pelear contra estos chicos –les da unos archivos.

– Sergio Aborosu, Julian Matsumoto, Shin Johnson, Jin Johnson y Alan Hudson, los tres últimos son de E.U.A ¿no? –pregunto Mikan analizando todo lo escrito.

Persona asiente–. Tienen que traerlos a la academia, VIVOS, claro, si quieren lastimados a tal punto de dos o tres meses en el hospital no habra mayor percanse –hablo conociendolas.

– Solo dos de ellos tienen el Alice del ángel, los Johnson –hablo mirando sus fotos.

– Vayan a los ocho a la entrada y tengan cuidado –las tres asintieron y regresaron a el lugar de reunian.

* * *

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Tsubasa cuando llegan.

– Nada, es mejor que empezemos a arreglar esto –hablo Natsuki tensa, Yami la miro con rareza.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Yami en susurros.

– Mal augurio –murmuro sintiendo varias imágenes surcar su mente.

– Me recuerda ese día –Yami murmuro para si misma.

Se la pasaron toda la tarde arreglando, Natsuki solo estaba nerviosa pero no lo hizo notar y Mikan se encontraba muy inquieta. Lograron avanzar lo suficiente con los escenarios, lo cual les daba ventajas a las tres chicas.

Los tres estaban en la entrada justo a las ocho.

– Bien aquí están –hizo una señal y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, las tres se dirigieron descididas.

– Al menos... ya estamos preparando el festival cultural –murmuro Mikan y salio volando siendo seguida por las otras dos.

* * *

**-En un estudio de color naranja y negro-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki:** como prometimos aquí les vamos a poner unas canciones para q estén conformes

**Mikan:** bien a petición de **anavalladaresf**aquí con ustedes

**Natsuki:** ''llevame despacio'' de Paulina Goto

**Mikan:** -llevaba una blusa blanca con manga hasta un poco más arriba de los codos con puntos de colores y una falda rosa con rallas horizontales azules-

Tengo que decir soy cómplice de un corazón que solo piensa en ti  
instantánea conexión de piezas de un rompe cabeza que completaste en mi  
he de suponer que no existe otra manera hoy me enamore  
de los pies a la cabeza siento que es tan perfecto que solo te podría pedir

llévame despacio cuida los segundos al besar mis labios  
nos espera el mundo para enamorarnos que el tiempo no pase  
que nada rebase al amor **–empieza a bailar lento-**

llévame despacio quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos  
saltar al vació pero sin soltarnos sin apresurarnos  
cuidándonos siempre los dos llévame despacio **–cierra los ojos y se deja llevar-**

no pude evitar disolverme en tu mirada voy sin parpadear a tu lado hipnotizada  
siento que es tan perfecto que solo te podría pedir **–tenía una mirada muy tierna-**

llévame despacio cuida los segundos al besar mis labios  
nos espera el mundo para enamorarnos que el tiempo no pase  
que nada rebase al amor

llévame despacio quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos  
saltar al vació pero sin soltarnos sin apresurarnos  
cuidándonos siempre los dos llévame despacio **–empieza a pasear por todo el set-**

música **–ella se movía como bailando-**

Llévame despacio quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos  
saltar al vació pero sin soltarnos sin apresurarnos  
cuidándonos siempre los dos llévame despacio

**-termina sonriendo como enamorada-**

**Natsuki: **WAU a quien se la dedícate a Hyuuga –sonríe con burla-

**Mikan:** n-no solo fue a petición –se sonroja violentamente

**Natsuki:** eso es todo sigan enviando canciones, sayonara


	10. Chapter 9: La misión

**Misión.**

Llegan a la base central de X, Mikan usa una piedra con el alice de rayos x para ver por dentro.

– Según esto los alice de rayos-X, control mental y creación de armas están en el piso cuatro esos son Alan Hudson, Julian Matsumoto y Sergio Aborosu

– Yo me encargo de esos tres –habla Nathali decidida.

– Es obvio que tendrán piedras alice por cualquier inconveniente –hablo Natsuki, ella asintio segura.

– Dudo que tengan el de alice del ángel, sabemos que puede ser "peligroso" –hablo divertida.

– En el quinto piso esta Jin Johnson y en el sexto Shin Johnson –hablo observando a los dos paseando por los pisos.

– Son primos al parecer –las otras dos asienten.

– Cada una toma al que quiera –propuso.

– Yo a Jin, tengo un presentimiento –murmuro tranquilamente.

– Yo iré por Shin –dejo de usar el alice y las volteo a ver.

– No los pierdan de vista y busquen información –ordeno Natsuki

– Vale –habla Nathali comenzando su vuelo, las otras dos la siguen.

– Vamos –habla Natsuki abriendo una ventana del quinto piso y entrando con cautela. Mikan hace lo mismo en el piso seis y Nathali solo se teletrasporta.

* * *

**Pov Nathali.**

Lo mejor es ir primero a traer a Alan. Por eso entro en una habitación oscura, miro alrededor con curiosidad.

– Vaya una intrusa –sonríe con burla, un joven de mi edad cabello gris y ojos grises.

– ¿A quien esperabas, niñito? –le digo con burla.

– A alguien más fuerte –me dice encogiendose de hombros, lo miro molesta y no dudo en reclamarle.

– Ja, te apuesto a que soy más fuerte que tu –le digo roja de la rabia.

– Puff, que la academia mande a genta adulta no a niños –hablo divertido.

– Mira Hudson a mí no me insultas, idiota –se quejo alzando su mano.

– Como digas, angelito –sonríe con burla, lo miro con una sonrisa tierna.

– Cavaste tu tumba, imbécil –le digo muy enojada, pues soy muy competitiva y le voy a ganar o me dejo de llamar Nathali Kurosaki.

– Si claro –me lanza una rafaja de aire y la esquivo.

– Qué facil –le guiño un ojo.

– Eres rara –lo miro desconcertada.

– ¡Tu empezaste! –idiota me insulta y él es tan...

– Si claro trata de esquivar esto –me lanza una bola de fuego, yo lo esquivo con ayuda de mis alas.

– TARADO –el me lanza diez cuchillos que yo esquivo apenas, forma una energia color rosa con toques azules, como me aburri me tele trasporte tras de el y de un golpe limpio lo noquea–. Uno de tres. Vamos a por Julian (Julian se pronuncia Yulian o Llulian)

Voy y lo encuentro es pelinegro y tiene sus ojos cafés, el me mira y sonrie con tranquilidad.

– Seamos sinceros, vienes por mí y estoy seguro que el control mental no sirve contigo –me sonrie dulcemente, yo desvio mi mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, actua tan lindo –. Vamos, ja le dije a Alan que ni lo intentara –dice mirando a Hudson, yo lo mire sonriente, era demasiado lindo.

– ¿Quién falta? –pregunto.

– Debo ir por Serguio Aborosu, uhm ¿Sabes? sé que tal vez no huyas –saco una cuerda–, pero no me fio –digo y los ato.

– Tranquila da igual, solo ten cuidado Sergio tiene el alice de creación de armas.

– No te preocupes –me voy, no se siento que este Sergio va a ser alguien importante, pero lo dudo–._ No Nathali, no más apego emocional._

– Oye.

– ¿Eh? –veo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises lleva unos cascos naranjas y azules, es muy lindo.

– Boba ¿no vas a pelear? –me lanza dos cuchillos que apenas esquivo, sera lindo pero es un bruto.

– ¡Idiota casi me matas! –le reclamo alzando mi puño.

– No vinimos a una cita –en sus manos se alzan varias plumas las cuales se vuelven cuchillos, estos flotaban a su alrededor, yo solo baje mi mirada, se que un aura asesina crecia a mi alrededor.

– No –murmuro de forma sombria–. Tú Sergio Aborosu ¡te mandare al hospital dos meses! –seguro estoy echando fuego por los ojos.

– ... No –todos se comienzan a dirigir a mi–, tú irás al hospital por tres meses –rio burlona, a este idiota lo vencere.

**Fin pov.**

Empiezan a pelear Sergio lanzaba cuchillos hechos de plumas y lápices, Nathali solo usaba su alice del ángel para todo, en eso la mensa cae encima de Sergio y quedan en una posición comprometedora la pierna de Nathali está entre las de Sergio, en cambio él estaba debajo de Nathali una mano estaba en su espalda y la otra, por cosas de destino (Más bien del fanservice), en su trasero, ambos estaban muy sonrojados **(Nathali le habla al público–. Si dije que lo iba a mandar al hospital dos meses –dice con toda calma–. AHORA SI LO VOY A MATAR AL DESGRACIADO –con cara de demonio.)**

Nathali no respiraba y lo miraba muy sonrojada y viéndolo a los ojos–. ¡T-T-TU PERVERTIDO! –grito levantandose para luego empezar a golpearlo de una forma un tanto comica.

– Ya basta –la agarra de las muñecas, ella comienza a forcejear apegandose a su cuerpo, el solo la mira con un pequeño rubor, se acerca poco a poco y la besa, ella solo abre los ojos como plato quedandose quieta, aunque intento oponerse termino correspondiendo.

Era mejor que ver titanic, más romántico que romeo y Julieta, tan bello como blanca nieves y hasta mejor, pero a Nathali le cayo el balde de la realidad y lo separo bruscamente comenzando a respirar agitadamente y cubriendo su boca. El se voltea a otra lado avergonzado. Entre ambos se formo un silencio incomodo.

– Vamonos de una vez –ella asintio sin mirarlo a la cara frustrandolo un poco.

**Pov Julian**

Esa chica nos ató a mí y Alan, la entiendo, es más, no me importa es mejor que no estemos aquí, lo malo es que ya no la podre ver más (no habla de Nathali) mierda me sonrojo, gracias a dios que Alan está dormido si no me hará burlas pero es inevitable no ena...

– ¡T-T-TU PERVERTIDO! –se oye un grito de esa chica ¿qué le habrá echo Sergio?

– Idiota –murmure despues de un rato.

– ¿A penas te das cuenta? –pregunto curioso Alan.

– ¿Cuándo? –me interrumpe.

– Cuando la loca grito –murmuro.

– Claro...

– Es muy gritona y chillona –habla cansado.

– Oh soy muy gritona y chillona ¿eh Hudson? –ambos nos exaltamos, he de admitir que esa expresión da miedo–. Eres un... –lo iba a golpear pero Sergio la detiene.

– Tranquila mocosa –habla Serguio deteniéndola, ella se suela de el bastante molesta ¿Qué demonios paso?

– No soy ninguna mocosa, tengo nombre y es Nathali.

– Lindo nombre –al decirlo Sergio me fulmina con la mirada.

– Gracias~ –hablo contenta y mi compañero solo resoplo molesto.

– Vamos –gruño.

– ¡Mikan cuidado! –ese grito es de ¿Shin?

– MIKAN –grita echandose a correr. Cuando Sergio nos desata las seguimos.

**Fin del pov**

* * *

Qué lindo pero vamos con otro como con Natsuki y el supuesto Jin

**Natsuki pov**

Ya estoy en el quinto piso, genial vamos por ese tal Jin.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el chico. Lo volteó a ver, un pelinegro con ojos bicolor el derecho verde el izquierdo morado, nada mal pero se ve muy... –. Oi niñata estúpida te estoy hablando –que se cree este pendejo.

– Ya tengo suficiente con Shiro- murmuro muy molesta– ¿tu eres Jin Johnson?

– Si ¿tú quién eres? –pregunta mirandome con una ceja alzada.

– La que te llevara a Gakuen alice –digo como siempre seria.

– Hum inténtalo –dice con burla, yo solo hago una bola de fuego y se la lanzo–. Si eso es todo –le salen alas verde con morado y en sus manos dos kunai's, su traje era una camisa morada chaqueta verde pantalón negro y tenis verde– Ahora si empecemos con el juego.

Fin pov.

Entre Jin y Natsuki peleaban se lanzaban bolas de energía pero Natsuki solo usaba un cincuenta por ciento de su poder, así que, ¿Qué le pasaba a Jin si subía?

– Eres muy predecible –le dice con una sonrisa ¿sensual?

– ¿Eh? –se queda pasmado pues si la ve bien es bonita y mucho, pechos grandes, cintura bien formada y unos lindos ojos cafés que si los ves bien muestran cierta calidez.

– Vamos, ambos sabemos que no quieres –le sonríe "inocentemente" mientras se abraza a su cuello. El solo se pone un poco rojo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Sin que le dé tiempo a reaccionar le da un golpe en las partes bajas y luego con su energía forma un aro que lo atrapa–. Apuesto que no adivinaste eso –sonríe con burla.

– Bien me ganaste, ire a tu estupida escuela –se queja.

– Vamos –lo suelta y le extiende la mano.

– ¡PERVERTIDO! –oye el grito de su prima.

– ¿Nathali? –murmura mirando a la puerta. Jin toma su mano y la jala hacia él mientra le da un beso. Natsuki solo se queda pasmada, pero no lo separa.

– Dijiste que era predecible –susurra separandose apenas y con una sonrisa burlona.

– Lo admito me sorprendiste, vamos –murmura extrañada.

– Mikan cuidado –se oye el grito.

– ¿Shin? –se pregunta extrañado.

– ¡Mi-Mikan! –grita y se echa a correr al piso seis, el chicos le sigue curioso.

* * *

**-En el estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: hola de nuevo**

**Natsuki: **bien como saben la autora no estuvo en la anterior semana pero bueno les recompensara todo

**Mikan: **pero olvidemos eso aquí es solo para música

**Natsuki:** bien la canción la envió –lee unos papeles- **Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**, gracias por leer nuestra historia y las otras dos canciones q pediste las pondremos en los próximos 2 cap

**Mikan:** mientras tanto

**Natsuki:** recuerda tu traje –le da un traje de conejita con sus orejitas pero este era de color naranja **(como en el video)**-

**Mikan:** por q –llorando cómicamente-

**Natsuki:** solo póntelo y no chilles

**Luego de 10 min**

**Natsuki:** mi abuela tarda menos en vestirse

**Mikan:** cállate

**Natsuki: **bien empecemos con "God knows", chicos adelante

**Aparecen Shiro Kuro y Hotaru para tocar las guitarras y batería. Mikan toma la otra guitarra y empiezan**

Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
Itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
Anata wa yurushitekurenai **–empieza a cantar-**

Muku ni ikiru tame furimukazu  
Senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail **–empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música-  
**  
Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless... **–se mueve alrededor del escenario con movimientos de baile-**

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
Genjitsu tokashite samayou  
Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
Egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
Watashi kakugoshiteru  
Kurai mirai datte  
Tsuyoku natte unemi kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai no ni  
Subete wa God knows...

Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
Kizuato nazoru **–da un pequeño salto mientras canta con todo su ser esta parte-  
**  
Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless... -**concluye la canción y el público aplaude y grita de emoción-**

**Natsuki:** gracias por oírnos hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 10: La misión II

**La misión II**

– Mikan cuidado –se escuchó un grito que solo trajo consigo una desgracia.

**Pov Mikan**

Ya voy por Shin, lo veo un chico pelinegro de ojos morados muy lindo a decir verdad.

– ¿Llegaste, eh? –la observo–, mira, ando aburrido, no soy playboy como mi primo y se acabo la pizza, así que si tu me vences en una pelea voy sin más, si no, tu te largas ¿vale?

– Vale –sonrió, se me hace algo divertido. El da la indicación de comienzo, comienza a lanzarme bolas de energía, yo solo las succiono y las lanzo de vuelta, pero con mayor tamaño. El recibe el impacto haciendo una mueca un poco graciosa... creo que Yami me esta pegando lo sádica.

– Nunca subestime a una chica –le guiño un ojo, el solo ríe divertido.

– Debo admitir que eres muy fuerte, eres un ángel de la luz ¿no? –yo niego.

– Casi, pero no, te sorprendería lo que soy jeje –me encanta cuando me preguntan aquello, todos siempre piensan que yo soy la luz en medio de la oscuridad–. Okey, es obvio que no te voy a vencer y lo mejor es ser amigos –me extiende la mano.

– Claro –le extiendo la mía, la verdad me cae bien, aunque no haya peleado de verdad conmigo, se que su capacidad da para más.

– Bueno tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo

– Mikan, Mikan Yukihara –le contesto con una sonrisa–, bueno, vamos.

– Espera debo hacer algo –me interrumpe algo pensativo.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto con duda.

– Solo acompáñame –me pide, yo asiento confusa. Comienzo a seguirlo, noto que apenas le llego al hombro dándome cuenta que soy una enana.

Llegamos a una sala de computación veo que el busca un archivo con su información, la de su primo y amigos, los guarda en una USB y luego los borra.

– Solo esperemos a que se borren –dice con una sonrisa, yo se la de vuelvo.

– Si mientras veré algo para saber más –veo un gran computador y un CD con las iniciales "AB" pongo el CD y veo algo que hubiese deseado no ver, es información de mi familia inconscientemente empiezo a llorar y empezó a leer.

**Fin del pov.**

Ella observaba la información con algunas lagrimas.

_"En la familia Yukihara, conocida como "__angels __brothers"__. _Todos tienen un alice "raro" de nombre: Alice del ángel. Son en total cuatro hermanos, tres de ellos con dos hijos, uno con una sola hija. Actualmente estan tres muertos y uno vivo siendo director de la escuela/academia: Gakuen Alice.

_Kanade Yukihara:__ la hermana mayor de la familia, eventualmente la primera en morir, nació con los alice de tele transportación y robo de vida, un alice único este puede robar la vida de cualquier persona, convirtiéndola en una piedra alice luego esta puede ser introducida en el cuerpo de otra persona o en el mismo, aparte de contar con el alice del ángel. Huyo de Gakuen alice cuando el ESP empezó a ponerse con sus arduras reglas a la edad de treinta y un años, un año después tuvieron a sus dos hijas, una saco el alice de tele transportación y alice del ángel de su madre y de su padre el de barrera y heredo el alice de anulación de su tío, la otra no tenemos información disponible._

_A la edad de cuarenta murieron dejando a su hija de solo ocho años en manos de la familia Yukihara que no duro mucho._

_Kazumi Yukihara:__ un año menor que Kanade, tiene los alice de ver que alice tiene cada persona y el del ángel, ahora unos de los directores, perdió su alice del ángel a los trece años robado por Elizabeth Makeikusa, no tiene esposa, se cree que tal vez tiene un hijo, pero mantiene una estrecha relación con sus sobrinos en especial con la mayor ya que ella tenía contacto con él. El único con vida de esta familia._

_Izumi Yukihara:_ Cinco_ años menor que Kazuki su relación era intima con sus hermanos, tiene dos alice, anulación y el alice del ángel, el de anulación se los heredo a su sobrinas quien sabe cómo y a su hija mayor; a los veintiuno años conoció a Yuka Azumi de edad trece años que pasaba a su primer año__ de nivel medio, siendo maestro de la clase de A.S y de la clase B donde esta estaba, la embarazo a los diecisiete así que ambos se alejaron de Gakuen alice cuando tuvieron a la niña y después de cuatro años nació su segunda hija, cuando la niña cumplió cuatro años y la mayor siete años se padre murió en la explosión de su pueblo salvando a su esposa e hijos pero Yuka se separa de las niña que un mes después son encontrados por nosotros._

_Anna Yukihara: __la menor, de la misma edad que Yuka Azumi, y al parecer la más inteligente y seria de sus hermanos, sus alice son predicción y sellar alice, aparte del alice del ángel, conoció a Henshiro Ito a los doce años, con el alice de fuego, a los diecisiete también se embarazo y nació su hija, la mayor de los descendiente de estos hermanos, igual a los cuatro años nació su hermanito menor de esta que; a los seis años perdió a su madre, a los cinco años a su padre, decidió dejar a su hermano con la familia Hijiri por su protección._

_Los "angels brothers" aun no son acabados no hasta que estás sean destruidas"_

Mikan se para limpiando sus lágrimas pero se ve un brillo de rabia, enojo, desesperación y odio profundo.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el oji morado cauteloso.

– Tranquilo no pasa nada –murmuro sin voltear a verlo, odiaba verse débil.

– Será mejor buscar a los demás, me imagino que no estás sola

– No, mis primas están aquí –le dijo mirándolo, ya sin rastro de lagrimas.

– Bueno... –su frase es interrumpida por un grito:

– ¡Alto ahí!

– Sinceramente no estoy de buenas –susurro llevando su mano hacia atrás.

– No permitiremos que escapen –todos prepararon sus armas.

No se sabe que paso, solo se sabe que Mikan tenía su guadaña en el cuello de ese hombre y soltaba lagrimas amargas llenas de furia y odio.

– _Así se juega Makeikusa tú has ganado, le ganaste a mi padre, tíos y a las personas inocentes que no estuvieron enteradas_ –piensa con ira–, _pero a mis primas, amigos, nuevos amigos y a mí no nos vencerás_ –piensa alzando su mirada llena de determinación.

– La determinación es una virtud tuya –dice con aires de poeta–, pero el odio y rencor la pueden cegar, no le digo que huya pero piense muy bien y no lo vaya a ignorar.

– Yo los de la derecha –dice seria, el asiente despreocupado, en sus manos aparecen dos kunais en sus manos. Mikan empezaba a atacar a todos con su guadaña, no tenia compasión, estaba realmente molesta pero solo se proponía una meta: "venganza" resonaba en su cabeza, decidió copear el alice de la muerte con lo que acabo con la mitad de sus contrincantes. Su mirada ya no tenia ese brillo que la caracterizaba; estaba claro, estaba molesta y perdida en el odio. Fácilmente acabo con lo que sobraban.

Shin también estaba trabajando bien pero tardaba más que Mikan, por eso esta decidió ayudarlo así acabaron con ellos muy fácilmente–. Eso estuvo intenso –menciono silbando. Mikan lo miro inexpresiva.

– Mejor nos vamos, el olor a sangre me esta mareando.

– Bien, vámonos antes de que... –se fija que uno de ellos se para con un cuchillo–. ¡Mikan cuidado! –le grita tratando de alcanzarla. Reacciono tarde pues sintió el cuchillo en su espalda, se voltea rápidamente pero el dolor le es insoportable, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran por lo que no sabia aguantar el reloj. Natsuki aparece golpeando al hombre y luego enterrando un cuchillo en su pecho

– Mikan –dice con preocupación en su voz.

– Un poco tarde jeje –dice sangrando y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

– Serás... –guarda su arma y se acerca acariciando su cabeza–, estarás bien, yo me encargo de eso ¿Confías en mi?

Las castaña asiente–. Yo la cargo.

– Gracias –se levanta de su lugar.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunta el de ojos bicolor, ella asiente algo irritada.

– Yo no les debo de preocupar –susurra.

– Natsuki, M-Mikan –llama Nathali con sus como platos.

– Todo esta bien –dice llegando donde ella, nota a los recién llegados y suelta un suspiro–. Llevanos por favor –la chica asiente bastante tensa.

* * *

– ¡Necesitamos ayuda, está herida! –grita Natsuki con un toque de frustración una vez noto estaban en Gakuen alice.

– Traiganla acá –pidió un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, sus lentes de marco verde le daban más seriedad a su mirar.

– Mikan –Nathali susurra despacio y empieza a derramar lágrimas, pero luego las remplaza con una sonrisa tratando de calmarse. Natsuki siente un agarre en su hombro y mira a Ruka.

– ¿Por qué están aquí? –pregunta el rubio, al ver a la castaña se queda sin habla. Natsuki niega con la cabeza y saca su celular.

–_ ¿Hola? ¿Qué demonios quieres Natsuki? Son las tres de la_...

– Los quiero aquí en menos de lo que canta el gallo y si no llegan iré por ustedes bola de inútiles –le dice fríamente dejando sorprendido a los presentes, no sabían con quien hablaba, pero por su tono no parecía calmada.

– _Vamos..._ –se cuelga la llamada.

– Odio esto –gruñe y apriete su celular hasta hacerle unas fracturas–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta al rubio quien la mira nervioso, algo intimidado por su mirada.

– Natsume... bueno... el sufrió un ataque por, por...

– Su alice, era obvio que iba a pasar –decía viendo por donde Mikan se fue, sintiendo algo de pena por el chico con quien descargaba su ira.

– L-lo sé –agacha la mirada.

– Tranquilo estará bien, es más fuerte de lo que crees –dice con tranquilidad, la cual no tiene. La observa y puede notar que esta tensa

– _Es normal es su familia ¿no?_ –piensa sintiendo pena por ella.

– Todo por culpa de la misión.

* * *

**-en el estudio-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki: **bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo y aquí la canción a petición de Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia

**Mikan: **ya en el siguiente es el último q nos pediste pero Natsuki no me deja ver los papeles –hace un puchero

**Natsuki: **no quiero q se entere aun –dice en un susurro al publico-

**Mikan: **aquí yo cantando el opening 15 de Fairy tail "Masayume Chasing"

**(Aparece vestida con un short amarillo y una blusa naranja con decoraciones de varios colores un gorra igual a la blusa, puesta al revés y unas cadenas)**

Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile  
Koboreta namida wa (don't cry) kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida (fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai

**-mágicamente cambia a un vestido blanco con decoraciones naranjas, convers negro y una diadema naranja con un moñito-**

Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Ima wo chasing chasing  
Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo (my life...yeah)

Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe  
Daremoinai hasu no mori de miageta sora no ao  
Koko e wa mottoranai (good bye) koruku to yōna no mo doku no  
Amaku kaoru hōna (belongs the sky) seki hokoru sekai ni **(con su primer vestuario)**

Sayonara changing changing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Egao wo changing changing  
Sōna egai wa ka nā wo aki to terase mune no hi wo

**(Con el segundo)**

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Terase mune no hi wo

Hey! Mo mi-I-jaku ja hai to de  
Hontō no jibun da daredaga  
Wake up shita make up  
Eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out  
Konna bukara no way baby (no way baby)  
Mukedesu ni wa (kogere teri wa) me wo tan de sekai nai **en esta parte todos se impresionan  
**

**(CON EL PRIMERO)**

Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kora sakini  
Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hiroge teru

Oh! Oh!

Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Toki wo chasing chasing  
Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero- **CON EL SEGUNDO**

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo-**TERMINA CON EL PRIMERO**

**Natsuki: **eso estuvo genial mikan

**Mikan: **arigato, bueno eso es todo y sayonara


	12. Chapter 11: Un hospital

**Un hospital, un secuestro.**

Todos estaban en el hospital, los chicos solo miraba con nervios la sala.

– Bueno... lo mejor será que nos vayamos para que sepan que cumplieron con eso –aviso Shin, todos lo voltearon a ver, algunos con curiosidad.

– Bien –murmuro Natsuki con una mirada seria.

– Traquila nena –le dijo Jin, este comentario no le gusto a Ruka–, estará bien, ya veras –ellos solo alzo una ceja con expresion divertida–. ¿Qué? Aunque no lo creas estaría mal si algo le pasara a ese pendejo –señala a Shin quien lo mira ofendido. Le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al mismo que le hace un remolino en su cabeza. Natsuki solo sonrio divertida ante la situacion estupida que se montaban.

– Ya vayase par de tontos –ambos la fulminan con la mirada– y gracias –les sonríe en agradecimiento.

– Cuando quieras nena –ella le da una mirada rencriminatoria–, bien, bien, sera solo Natsuki –acepto con las manos en alto.

– No fue nada, nos vemos luego –jala del cuello a su primo quien le dirigio una rapida mirada a una enfermera.

Sergio por otro lada veía a Nathali que era un manojo de nervioso y jugaba con sus manos, tratando de ser calmada por dos chicas las cuales eran Taiyo y Kuro.

– Vámonos Sergio –le llama Julian mirando a la chica sintiéndose mal por ella. El oji gris lanza una última mirada y se aleja.

– ¿Eh? Con que ya te cachamos –le sonríe con picardía Alan.

– No se dé que hablas baboso –se voltea a ver a otro lado porque se sonrojo.

Julian y Alan se miran complicemente y sonríen con burla, oh si, ya tenían un plan malvado para su amigo. Shiro regresa a donde estaban ellos, antes estaba en la sala de Mikan.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto con cautela Natsuki.

– Los tontos doctores no me dejaron pasar, hasta que se los mostré –murmura indiferente.

– ¿Qué traias? –pregunto Ruka curioso.

– Esto –le muestra un certificado.

– ¿Eres doctor honorario? –pregunta con sorpresa, el albino asiente–. _Definitivamente son raros_ –piensa mirandolos, se veian preocupados.

Ya había pasado más de un día desde de que Natsuki y Nathali llegaron a traer a Mikan con los chicos desconocidos y no había noticias por lo cual estaban con los nervios de punta, de Natsume se supo que mejoro gracias a la medicina, pero todos se quedaron a saber noticias de Mikan. En la escuela no había clases por lo del festival, pero los de habilidad especial empezaban a hacer preguntas.

Mientras tanto todos tenian reacciones distintas, Natsuki solo se movia con impaciencia en el sofa, Nathali a veces hablaba con Taiyo pasando de estar tranquila a un manojo de nervios, luego enojada y luego con extrema tristeza, para repetir el ciclo desconcertando a mucho. Un ataque de bipolaridad.

Ella no los solía tener ya que Natsuki y Mikan siempre se encargaban de que ella no se preocupara o pusiera nerviosa, algo que obvio desgastaba más a Natsuki y a veces la ponía loca pero desde que está en Gakuen Alice ya no los tiene tan seguido como antes.

Los demás se mantenia un poco más tensos y en silencio, menos Yami quien miraba despreocupada la vida. Ruka solo miraba a todos con pena y sentía impotencia al no poder ayudar.

– ¿Y si muere? –ese pequeño murmuro todos lo entendieron y miraron con preocupación a la chica– ¿Si algo le pasa? –murmuro Nathali abrazandose y mirando al piso–. Mikan es demasiado débil...

Esos comentarios le llegaron a Natsuki quien se para de golpe y algunos perciben un gruñido de frustración, enojo, pero más de desesperación, luego solo se escucha un golpe, el sonido de un árbol cayendo y a un Jinno gritando "Ito porque tiras un árbol"

– No volvera pronto –suspiro Hikari.

– Es eso o que siga destruyendo el sillón –todos miran los rasguños que se encuentran en el sillón donde antes estaba la pelinegra–. es peor que un lobo –continua leyendo un libro, Ruka se preguntaban cómo podía siempre estar serio o con esa cara de indiferencia que no se ha quitado desde que lo conocen, se preguntaba si algún vez a sonreído.

– ¿Si voy con ella? –pregunta Kuro.

– Ña, déjala solo necesita otros nuventa y nueve árboles y se calma –le aclaro Yami.

– Pobres –dice Shiro mientras seguía leyendo.

– Lo sé, me pregunto que pasara –murmuro Taiyo.

– Yo lo decía por los arboles –aclaro pasando de hoja.

Kuro y Taiyo lo miran mal, Hikari solo le dirige una mirada cansada– ¿No te cansas de eso?

– No –responde de mala gana, pues aunque le pese, Hikari era mayor que él y siempre la vio como una figura de autoridad.

– Por eso es mi hermano favorito –hablo Yami pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

– ¿Hermano? –pregunto Ruka.

– Todos nos queremos como hermanos, pero aquí nadie lo es, bueno Mikan y Nanami y Natsuki y Youchi, hasta ahí.

– Ya veo... ¿Y que pasara con Ito? –pregunto dudoso.

– Solo necesita calmarse –le aclara Mun de forma seria, el rubio la miro, era demasiado silenciosa. Ven como el doctor llega.

– ¿Qué demonios paso? Llego hace un día y no nos han dicho nada –amenazo Yami, el la mira nervioso.

– Bueno no fue nada grave, pero necesitaremos a un donante de sangre –todos chasquearon la lengua frustrados.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Ruka.

– N-Natsuki –intenta hablar Nathali pero se entrecorta su voz– Nat-Natsuki es la única q posible donante –lo dijo con mucho miedo pues muy a su pesar sabia quesu prima estaba furiosa, molesta, enfadada, queriendo matar a alguien.

– ¿Por?

– Mikan tiene un extraño tipo de sangre y solo Natsuki lo tiene o bueno –le explica Mun–. _No ella es demasiado pequeña para esas cosas..._

– B-b-b-bien ¿quién la va a buscar? –dice con notable miedo, sus "hermanos" tragan en seco.

– ¡Yami, eres la elegida! –gritan todos empujandola fuera del lugar.

– ¡Eeeeeh! ¿Por qué yo? –se quejo siendo arrastrada por Shiro y Hikari.

– Eres la única sadomasoquista que puede estar con ella sin temerle a su temperamento de los mil demonios –murmuro Kuro timidamente.

– ¡Pero no quiero! ... espera, ¿sadomasoquista? ¿eh? ... -los piensa- okey, voy, si me dan una AK-47 –suplica con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Trato –acepto Hikari y la ojo fiusha toma a Ruka de la camisa y se lo lleva.

Ambos se dirigen al bosque norte–. ¿Por qué me trajiste Yoru? –pregunta Ruka curioso.

– Para fangirlear –contesto con simpleza confundiendolo.

– ¿Fangir... lear? –pregunta y la oji fiusha le señala un lugar, el observa y se queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

* * *

**Pov Natsuki.**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda ¿comó terminamos así? Mikan es... ¡es que no! ¿comó puede estar así? Mejor doy un paseo por el bosque, antes de que manden a Yami a buscarme con la excusa que es la única sadomasoquista que puede aguantarme aparte de Mikan, claro, Mikan es más masoquista. Como siempre árboles, árboles, aburrida... saco mi MP3 y pongo una canción que me trae recuerdos una vez la cante para Mikan, Nathali, Shiro, Kuro, Hikari, Mun, Taiyo y Mun

**(Kuro: lo que este así _need your_ _love _es lo que escucha Natsuki del MP3, lo que este así need your love es lo que ella canta y estos need your love son los recuerdos)**

_I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight_  
I need your love  
I need your love

— Natsuki anda canta algo –decía una castaña de ojos color avellana con el pelo recogido en 2 coletas de 10 años de edad-

— Vamos canta –animaba un peliblanco de ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa, igual de 10 años-

— Okey, lo hare jaja –decía una pelinegra de ojos cafés oscuro que era Natsuki-

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark_ -aquí cierra los ojos y se deja llevar-  
_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so out of see  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same_  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love- cantaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa- I need your love

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helplessly  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same_

Hold me in your arms again –estaba bailando hacienda un espectáculo hermoso para sus amigos/hermanos.

_I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love –cantaba recordaba y escuchaba al mismo tiempo-_

Natsuki iba con los ojos cerrado, pero sabía muy bien el camino.

_I need your love_

_All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame_  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
_And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste_  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

_I need your love I need your time_  
When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive  
_I need to be free_

— Que lindo cantas Natsuki-chan –decía una castaña de ojos café un poco más claros y de cabello corto.

— Gracias *se distorsiona la voz*-le dice la Natsuki de 10 años.

**Fin pov**

Cuando Natsuki vuelve a abrir los ojos ve a una Yami sonriendo con burla y a un Ruka algo sonrojado e impresionado.

– Hola Yami, Ruka-pyon –saluda desinteresada.

– Te necesitan para donar sangre –habla Yami tranquilamente.

– Bien... vamos –empieza a caminar hacia el hospital–. Vamos Ruka-pyon –lo voltea a ver, el asiente nervioso y corre a su lado.

– _Objetivo alcanzado –_piensa con un toque de burla.

* * *

Llegaron despues de un rato y Natsuki fue a sacarse la sangre para donársela a Mikan, cuando regreso Nathali la ataco con preguntas.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Te dolió? ¿Te sangro mucho? ¿Vas a morir? ¿funcionara? ¿Mikan vivirá? –la empieza a zarandear mientras le pregunta, todos observaba desconcertados con gotitas callendo de sus cabezas.

– Tranquila solo fue un pinchazo, con suerte Mikan mejora pronto –murmuro tomandola de los hombros.

– OKEY –sonrio tranquilamente y se fue a sentar con alegria.

– Lo mejor será ir a la ceremonia

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

**En un estudio Negro y Naranja**

**Natsuki: **hola a todos, aquí otra vez molestando con nuestro programa de canciones, hoy tenemos un invitado especial, redoble de tambores –se escucha los tambores- Shiro Okami

**Shiro: **hola –dice con su seriedad- bueno como sabrán aparte de ser un personaje soy ayudante de la autora en la publicación de la historia y hoy fue un buen día pues sigue molesta porque la "traicione", pero quiero dejar una cosa en claro a mi NO ME GUSTA MIKAN, pero si me gusta molestar a Hyuuga pero en el futuro se creara o ya está creado un rival para el

**Natsuki: **solo para que no crean que Shiro es el rival de Natsume es otro todavía no sale como ya saben nuestra autora no quiere que pase lo del maga y a Ruka-pyon le rompan el corazón así que él tampoco es, no sé con quién lo vayan a emparejar **(Shiro: ¿aún no se da cuenta?)**

**Mikan: **vamos me pidieron que te trajera a mí no me mires

**Natsume: **si yo no tengo que cantar no se ni para que vengo

**Natsuki: **hola baka-hentai fue así la petición

**Mikan: ¿**porque no me dejaste ver?

**Shiro: **no se tal vez es otra cosa que tu mente inocente no puede asimilar

**Mikan: ** Bueno…

**Mikan y Natsuki: **y aquí el ending 15 de Fairy Tail "Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo"

**Shiro: **esto es para ti Mikan –le guiña un ojo obteniendo 3 resultados 1.- una Mikan sonrojada 2.- un Natsume molesto y 3.- una Natsuki comiendo chocolate y riendo por lo bajo

Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita  
Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne

Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo  
Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru **–se acerca a Mikan y le besa la mano haciéndola sonrojar más-**

Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ichiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo **–se voltea al público y empieza a recibir gritos de sus fans-**

Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne sukidato wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind -**les guiña un ojos y todas se desmayan-**

Au tabi ni mune ga itai riyuu nara wakatteiru  
Kore ijou awanai to mamoreru hazunai yakusoku

Hoka no dare ni mo hanasenai koto naze daka subete hanasechaunda  
Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru **–se voltea hacia Mikan y le sonríe amistosamente, haciendo que se sonroje más y Natsume se molesta más-**

Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo furitsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo  
Tonari de boku to miteita no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo

Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuzuketekureta yo  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto shiawase deare inoru yo my mind -**había agarrado a Mikan y la hizo girar en su propio eje-**

Tabun bokura wa deau taiming sukoshi machigatte shimatta dake  
Dakedo soredemo futari deaeta ima koso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne

Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna ni hairenai soredemo

Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind you're on my mind **–termino con una sonrisa que hizo que todas se sonrojaron menos Natsuki y al final vemos salir a Natsume enojadísimo y a una Mikan más roja que un tomate claro a una Natsuki tratando de no reír.**

**Natsuki: **espero que te haya gustado **Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia** lo hicimos con cariño y esperamos que sigan enviando más canciones

**Shiro:** Natsuki creo Mikan está en shock –ya con su seriedad normal.

**Natsuki:** sayonara


	13. Chapter 12: Un secuestro

**Un hospital, un secuestro II**

Por otro lugar, en una especia de camioneta.

– Reo-sama ya está todo listo –hablo un hombre con traje y lentes oscuros.

– Bien, hoy cazaremos a dos gatitos –el joven sonrio con perversidad mientras bebia una copa de vino.

– Claro señor –dio una reverencia.

* * *

Todos estaban en la ceremonia, sentados en algunas sillas de plástico baratas, la mayoría estaba aburrido.

– Es raro todo esto del festival cultural –admitio Mun confusa, mirando gente de afuera de la academia.

– Pero es divertido y además hoy habrá un concierto –le hablo Anna mostandose positivo. Algo hace clic en la cabeza de todos.

– ¡EL CONCURSO! –gritan.

– S-se nos olvido –susurro Kuro.

– Es para el jueves después de la obra de teatro de habilidad somática –aclaro Linchou.

– Para entonces Mikan ya estará mejor –dice Shiro leyendo su libro.

– ¿Pero que canción...? –es interrumpida cuando oyen a Natsuki decir al aire.

– ¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?

– ¿eh? –preguntan con confusión.

– Sin un alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío, hasta que tú lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa...

– Etto, ¿de qué hablas? –pregunto con curiosidad Kuro.

– Ahorita vuelvo –sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

– E-espera Natsuki –grita tratando de que vuelva pero cuando lo hace ya es tarde. Todos prefieren esperas, la pelinegra regresa después de la ceremonia.

– Ya volví, miren –les muestra un cuaderno negro, naranja y rosa.

– Esto es... -murmura Nathali leyendo el cuaderno.

– Yes –dice con tono de superioridad–, claro, Mikan me va a ayudar y mucho.

– ¿No es peligroso para Mikan? –pregunto en un susurro Nathali.

– Nah, ambas sabemos que Mikan no esta tan mal mentalmente –hablo despreocupada.

– ¿Mal mentalmente? –pregunta Sumire.

– ¡NATSUKI! –exclaman molestos.

Yami solo lanza un suspiro–. Larga historia.

– Poco tiempo, voy a ver a Mikan y Natsume, vayan al concierto –avisa empezando a irse.

– Noooooo, te acompaño –la peli verde va corriendo a su lado–, no te dejare que tú y Sakura estén a solas con mi Natsume-kun –la mira sospechosamente, todos la ven nerviosos.

– Entonces apurele –ordena haciendola enojar y que comienze a gritarle.

– No tiene remedio –suspiro Koko sin borrar su sonrisa. Todos se dirigen al concierto, este apenas empezaba y Shiro se empezaba a frustrar por el jaleo que se armaba, sintio a alguien tomarle de la mano tranquilizandolo y el la apreto de vuelta con un poco de fuerza. Observaron que del escenario salia alguien, los recien llegados abrieron los ojos como platos.

– Ese es... –comenzaron Shiro y Hikari.

– ¿Qué mierda hace aquí...? –gruñen Yami y Mun encolerizadas.

– ¿P-porque está aquí? ¿qué planea? –murmura Kuro apretando una mano contra su pecho.

– ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTA AQUÍ!? –grita Nathali llamando la atencion de algunos, Taiyo la sostiene del hombro calmandola.

– _Tengo un mal presntimiento_ –piensan de forma sincronizada, el peli naranja estaba en aquel enorme escenario, se encontraba cantando por una hora hasta que se "tropieza" y su tobillo le empieza a "dolor", debido a eso lo llevan al hopital.

– _Ese maldito que estará tramando_ –piensa Shiro mirandolo.

– _Claro le "duele" el tobillo eres buen actor maldito_ –piensa ahora Yami con las manos en el bolsillo.

– Esto... claro siempre fue buen actor –susurra para si misma Hikari.

– Un maldito mentiroso –le devuelve Mun que estaba a su lado.

– Uh usurpador de vidas –contesta Kuro quien tambien las escucho.

– Una basura –se burla Nathali.

– Un bastardo –gruñe Taiyo con asco. Todos asintieron apoyando sus palabras.

– _No me gusta nada esto_ –piensa para sus adentros Hotaru.

– ¿Qué esta pasando? –se pregunta Ruka algo nervioso.

* * *

**Pov Mikan.**

Me duele todo ¿por qué duele? ¿qué es esta sensación?... oh ya me acorde y ¿qué paso con Shin, Natsuki, Nathali y los demás?, ¿Dónde estoy?, estoy... en el ¿hospital? Todo es blanco, hasta los muebles lo único que no es blanco soy yo y la maquina con sangre que me la está pasando, además de Natsume... Natsume ¿¡qué hace aquí!? agh, no debí exaltarme me duele, aún así ¿qué hace aquí? No deberia estar en este lugar.

**Fin pov**

Mikan se cuestionaba el porqué de que Natsume estuviera en ese lugar, entonces es cuando entra el muy hijo de pu... digo reo entro a la habitación pero atrás de él entraron Natsuki y Sumire que se escondieron bajo la mesa.

– Vaya, vaya pero si son Kuro Neko y Shiro Neko, que sorpresa –se burlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Reo? –pregunta con veneno en la voz, el solo rio.

– Solo quiero que me acompañen a tomar té y galletas a la AAO –sonríe con maldad.

– Maldito –lo ataca con bolas de fuego y tierra. Sumire se exalta mientras Natsuki frunce el ceño pero no hace nada por ayudar. Uno de los hombres de Reo la atrapa y le pone un algodón en la boca.

– Mierda, hijos de –Natsuki intento salir pero Sumire la detuvo.

Natsume se despertó y se enfurece al ver como tienen a Mikan–. Suéltenla –trata de hace algo pero usan el mismo truco que con Mikan.

– Vaya, creí que me darían más batalla, veo que sirvió de algo agarrarlos aquí en el hospital –volvio a burlarse.

– ¡Nat-Natsume-kun! –se alarma.

– Shh –le silencia mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ambas ven como Reo da instrucciones y los hombres salen por la ventana con los chicos.

– Shouda vamos –los empiezan a perseguir sin que lo noten, lo observan subirse al auto y este comienza a ir a la salida donde todos lo despedian. Ambas aceleran el paso.

– ¡Hotaru! –le grita– Reo ha raptado a Mikan y Hyuuga.

– ¿¡Qué!? –pregunta exaltada pero al instante se calma.

– Dame un comunicador –pide y Hotaru le da unos de panda.

– ¡Ito ya se van! –le grito la peliverde.

– Sobre mi cadaver –ambas corren a la salida pero antes de que las puertas se cierren la pelinegra incendia un arbol de la raiz y este cae en la entrada para evitar que las puertas se cierren, ambas logran salir con los gritos de la gente por detrás.

– VAMOS ITO –grito la peli verde, antes de irse la oji café se quito su camisete quedando con una de tirantes y negra, como nunca usaba el sueter este iba atado a su cintura, despues siguieron el recorrido. Lo bueno es que tenían condición física y corren rápido, pero llegan los malditos maestros.

– ¡Alto ahí! –grita un maestro.

– Espere maestro, no entiende tienen a... –intento hablar Sumire.

– Lo que no entiendo es como se pudieron escapar –toma el brazo de Sumire quien empieza a forcejear.

– ¡Espere! Ito ayúdame –cuando voltean a verla no la ven donde estaba, ella estaba caminando a paso tranquilo lejos de hay.

– ¡HEY! ¿¡A DONDE VAS!?

– Ito eres un traidora –chilla indignada. Natsuki se voltea y empieza a correr hacia ellos, sin previo aviso le da una patada voladora estilo yaki chan en la cara al maestro.

– ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!? –se queja tocandose la cara.

– Creo que te pasaste –murmuro desconcertada, ella pone una mano en su cintura.

– Yo no lo creo –dice con indiferencia, miran a más maestros venir–. No creo poder lanzarles patadas a todos –hace una mueca.

– Mira –ambas observan en el cielo una oleada de cuervos estos atacan a los maestros y ellas se escapan.

– _Gracias Ruka-pyon _–piensa sabiendo que su amigo rubio le ayudo.

* * *

Ruka tenía un silbato en la mano–. Espero que esto ayude a Ito y Shouda.

– En especial a Natsuki ¿no? –pregunta Hotaru, el solo se sonroja.

– E-eh ¿de q-que h-hablas?

– Nada Nogi –se van con los demás a avisarles dejándolo un manojo de nervios.

* * *

– Rayos se nos perdió el maldito auto –se quejo la pelinegra.

– Quejarse no servirá de nada –le rencrimino la peliverde.

– Cállate que tu tampoco estás haciendo nada productivo –gruño.

– Bueno si eres tan genial usa tu alice de predicción –le rencrimino.

– No me dara la ubicación, solo una imagen del lugar al que se dirigen –explica–. No es útil en estas cosas.

– Nunca lo es –recibe una mirada asesina– ¿Y ahora que? –se le ocurre una idea–. _Es eso o perderemos de vista a los tipos _–voltea a ver a una Natsuki caminando con su ceño fruncido–, _todo sea por Natsume-kun _–piensa con estrellitas a su alrededor al pensar que "su" Natsume-kun la adulara por su ayuda, entonces usa su alice de predisposición perro-gato.

– Entonces ese es tu alice –mirando indiferente a Sumire.

– No digas nada –dice enojada, comienza a olfatear el olor de Natsume–. Están diez cuadras al norte –empieza a correr, Natsuki la sigue. Ambas se suben a un camión pero luego descubren que hay cerdos encima de él lo cual le da asco a Sumire.

– Puaj, que asco –llorando cómicamente-

– Hola pequeño, oye te pareces a Yami ojos rosa y se nota la personalidad salvaje, y tú te pareces a Kuro actitud infantil y muy juguetón además de los ojos rojos, oye tu pareces Shiro misma personalidad de me vale todo además ojos azules son idéntico –dice con su tono indiferente acariciando a los tres cerditos.

– Oye olvida la reunión familiar tenemos cosas más importantes

– Cállate Shouda –se queja sin dejar de abrazar al que se parece "según ella" a Kuro.

– No me calles, además tú quieres alejar a Ruka-kun de mi –chilla de forma dramática.

– ¿A qué viene eso de Ruka-pyon? –Pregunta volteando a verla por primera vez desde que subieron al camión.

– ¡Porque se nota que lo quieres para ti! –le grita molesta.

– Eso es mentira –dice volteando a otro lado.

– Claro que no lo es –se cruza de brazos mirando a la pelinegra.

– Para mi Ruka-pyon es solo un amigo –murmuro confusa por sus palabras tan directas.

– Claro que sí, pero tú quieres algo más –le rencrimino entrecerrando sus ojos.

– Por supuesto que no, además si fuese así, somos de dos mundos diferente –dice con la voz más apagada mirando a otro lado mientras acaricia a otro cerdito.

– ¿A que te refieres? –pregunta curiosa, dejando de lado su expresión acusatoria.

– A nada, oye este se parece a la autora **(EY)** se ve que es holgazán, flojo, comelón, raro, además tiene ojos cafés **(Entonces si )**

– ¿Comó sacas esa conclusiones? –pregunto con gotita en la cabeza.

– Eso mi querida Watson es un secreto –sigue acariciando a los cerdos. Al divisar la limosina bajan de camión apestando un poco.

– No entiendo cómo puedes jugar con los cerdos como si nada –murmuro asqueada por su olor.

– Si tienes amigos y primas como los míos te acostumbras a vivir con animales –dice como si nada.

– _No creo que sea tan malo..._ –penso para sus adentros mirandola tan tranquila.

– Vamos no quiero que se nos pierdan –se van corriendo pero el auto de Reo para y Natsuki al ver la acción avienta a Shouda a un callejón después de eso se la llevan, Sumire solo decide dejarse atrapar por lo maestros y así hablar pero notan que la identificación de Natsuki se calló así que, no sabrían donde estaban.

* * *

– Vaya, vaya, los angelitos fueron capturados ¿eh? No duraran mucho los de la AAO, admito que ellas son más fuerte de lo que creen, sayonara Natsuki y Mikan nos veremos después –se rie aquella misteriosa figura.

* * *

**Pov Mikan**

¿Qué? ¿donde estoy? huele a mar ¿por qué? ¿Es una bodega? a mi lado derecho esta Natsume y al Izquierdo Natsuki, ya veo, la idiota no tenia que venir, primero un hospital y ahora un secuestro.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

**-en el estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki: **Bueno aquí de Nuevo pero ya casi se termina nuestro programa especial de canciones

**Mikan: **es una lástima pero Bueno aquí cantando todo se nos hace divertido

**Natsuki: **Bueno no estamos seguras si era a Shiro, pero si no ya que siguen amándolo

**Shiro:** si se nota que ya me quieres tener aquí

**Natsuki: **puff ¿yo para que?

**Mikan:** -no voltea a ver a Shiro porque se siente avergonzada-

**Shiro: **Bueno empecemos con esto Kuro sigue molesta

**Natsuki: **-hacia el público- chicos ayúdenos a encontrar una forma de que se reconcilien porque desde entonces esta anda triste, aunque no lo valla a admitir

Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo  
Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel...  
Ah Atadakana te no hira Kurumareta hada sou  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru

Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo **–por algún motivo se sonroja, algo que sorprende a Natsuki y Mikan-**

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Suki dayo (Kimi, itoshii hito)  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni  
Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete **–tenía una expresión triste-**

Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae  
Never cry Kitto uchiakete

Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya Yomikake no hon no tsuduki  
Kokoekite kikasete Say **–le sale una pequeña sonrisa-**

Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni  
Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara

Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara

Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Aishiteru  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara **–termina con cara reflexiva-**

**Natsuki: **ey Shiro

**Shiro: **kuso –sale corriendo del studio-

**Natsuki: **um, tendré que hablar de esto con ella

**Mikan: **Natsuki que le paso a Shiro

**Natsuki: **nada, Bueno gracias por leernos sigan enviando sus canciones-


	14. Chapter 13: No quieres verme enojada

**No quieres verme enojada**

_No puede existir el yang sin el yin…_

**Mikan pov.**

Genial estoy amarrada, dudo que en este momento cuente mucho con la ayuda de mis compañeros, creo que o único que me queda ahora es esperar a que uno se despierte.

– Lunares.

**Fin pov**

– Oi lunares –le llamo el oji rojo, ella se volteo.

– ¿E-eh? N-Natsume ya despertaste, que bien –suspira aliviada.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto sintiendo las cuerdas en sus manos.

– Reo nos secuestro –murmuro.

– ¿Cómo lo conoces? –pregunto con curiosidad.

– Larga historia –suspira, voltea a ver a Natsuki– ¿Qué planea? –murmura para si misma.

– No lo sé, es más cerrada que Okami –murmura el azabache acostandose al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

– Shiro no es cerrado solo tiene un pasado difícil, _todos lo tenemos _–murmuro lo último.

– En especial la maniática del chocolate.

– Si –la mira–, todo lo que es ahora es por una razón antes... no era así pero... ahí motivos por los cuales una cambia, en especial con ella.

– ¿Qué le paso?

– Se traumo –dice con voz escalofriante o así lo escucho Natsume.

Se removio incomodo–. ¿Tan malo fue ese trauma?

– Demasiado malo, son tantas cosas, tantas cargas, por eso hubo un momento en el que dejo de importarle la vida, si estaba viva o muerta, le era indiferente –ambos se miraron y desviaron la mirada, era un tema duro de aceptar. Despues de un tiempo escucharon a la peli negra cantar.

– Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark –empieza a cantar, y Natsume y Mikan la voltean a ver, sus ojos estaban opacos y le temblaba el labio superior–. Bid my blood to run, Before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become –termina y los mira–. ¿Les gusto? eso cantaremos en el concurso, porque se que saldremos de aquí –hablo sonriendo de manera maternal.

– Vaya no está mal para una tragona –felicito.

– Natsuki –susurro Mikan, ambos la observaron–, hueles a estiercol.

– ¡OH VAMOS! ERA UN MOMENTO EMOTIVO Y TU VIENES Y LA CAGAS –se quejo, Mikan solto una carcajada ante su reacción, Natsume solo sonrio de lado.

– Jajajajaja, pero ya enserio –la miro con una sonrisa–. Tengo un plan –ambos la miran incitandola a continuar–, primero usa el comunicador, yo nos quitare las sogas.

Natsuki empieza a moverse y logra encenderlo.

* * *

Todos lo maestro y amigos de los chicos estaban ahí

_– panda, panda, el baile del panda._

– Hola habla Hotaru Imai, hola Natsuki ya encendiste el comunicador –todos la miran con cara de ¿WTF?–. Bien, si, te lo paso –se lo da a Shiro.

– Por fin te comunicas –le regaña.

_ – Perdoname me acabo de despertar. _

_– _No me vengas con eso idiota_._

_– Ya,ya perdon, bueno y que hacemos._

_– _Finjan que duermen.

_– Claro._

_– _Deja el comunicador encendido trataremos de oír –Shiro conecta el comunicador a una bocina.

– ¿Con esto los podremos oir? –pregunto Kuro acercandose.

– Eso creo –murmuro.

– Claro que funcionara lo hizo el nerd de Shiro –habla Yami recargandose en una mesa, el albino solo le lanzao una bola de nieve pronunciando un silencioso "Idiota"–. Malo.

– Ya los dos dejen de pelear –les regaña la rubia escuchando su conversación.

– Como diga mamá –hablanron los dos sin darle mayor importancia.

– Infantiles –murmura Mun con una gotitas en la sien, Nathali Y Taiyo solo rien con nerviosismo.

* * *

– Ya oyeron.

– Shh ya vienen –los tres fingen seguir dormidos.

– ¿Aún no despiertan? –pregunta Reo.

– No, creo que no.

– Lastima, yo que quería hablar con estas lindas chicas –se inclina cerca de Mikan–, igualita a tu madre y tu –mira a Natsuki– igual a tu triste y débil padre –Mikan frunce el ceño–, ambas son tan inútiles, ni siquiera pueden despertar –pisa un poco el pecho de Natsuki causando el enojo de los otros dos–. Inútiles –se va.

– Vete a chingar a tu puta madre Reo –murmura Natsuki cuando se van.

– Natsuki, no digas groserías –le regaña Mikan.

– Lindo vocabulario –se burlo el chico. Natsuki podía oírla risas de Nathali y Yami, sabia que Shiro, Hikari y Mun trataban de contenerse y Kuro y Taiyo reían entre palabras como "Chicos no se rían jejeje no es gracioso" y cree que Hotaru gravo su "dialogo"– Ñah –se pone a comer chocolates.

– ¿Donde lo...? –preguntan ambos.

– Yo siempre tengo chocolates –dice de manera misteriosa.

Mikan solo suspira–. Siempre es lo mismo contigo –se queja la castaña.

– ¿No sabes hacer algo que no sea comer chocolates?

– No.

– Shhhhh cállense –en la academia todos se preguntaban cómo podía comer tanto chocolate.

– Vaya, vaya si es la loca.

– Hola intento fallido de cantante –contesto sin remedio, ya los habian pillado.

– ¿Como que intento fallido? –pregunta con venita en la sien.

La chica se encoge de hombros–. No eres tan "genial" solo por tu alice.

– Miran quien lo dice ¿Y dime como esta tu padre? A cierto, no tienes –aquel comentario logro que Mikan se levantara y lanzara una cachetada dejando sorprendidos a Natsume y a Natsuki.

– ¡Cállate, tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado! –le grita hecha una furia.

– ¡Reo-sama! –los hombres de Reo se iban a acercar a y Natsume se levantan envolviendo sus puños en fuego, un hombre toma a Mikan desprevenida y la sostiene por sus brazos.

– Tu maldito suéltala –le grita el azabache, Natsuki solo se queda quieta, al verlo sacar un arma el oji rojo se molesta y provoca una explosión sin contener sus impulsos. Mikan se suelta y los cubre con una barrera, de mala suerte igual a Reo.

– Malditos, olviden su poder –dice utilizando su alice lo cual hace que Natsume, que de por sí ya estaba débil, caiga al piso.

– Natsume –murmura la castaña y voltea a ver a Reo con enojo, la pelinegra se acerca y lo toma.

– Mikan... me lo llevo, te dejo –la pelinegra se va lentamente con el chico sosteniendosede su hombro inconsiente. La castaña se trasforma, sus ojos se vuelven más ocuros y su collar brilla.

Llegaron como cincuenta hombres a defender a Reo, Mikan empezó a atacar a todos, los cortaba parte por parte sin compasión alguna, con una mirada que demostraba todo su odio, empezaron a formarse a su alrededor llamas todos retrocedían asustados, Mikan empezó a quemar uno por uno sin importar quien fuera, por mucho que usara el alice del ángel parecía...

– Te dije Reo que no te metieras con los míos –se acerca a el–, porque "cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos" atacan sin compasión.

– A-alto y-yo solo, yo solo –murmura tembloroso. Mikan hace una mueca y sin compasión le clava la guadaña en el cuello, pasando de derecha a izquierda. Reo solo empezo a desangrarse lentamente mirando como la castaña parecia reaccionar mirando sus manos ensangrentadas algo sorprendida.

_...pero eso no quiere decir que uses más el fin_

* * *

En la academia todos tenían expresiones de terror y miedo no veían pero si oían toda la masacre.

– "Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos"- esta pequeña frase logro deformar las cara de los chicos, temiendo que su secreto salga a la luz.

– Natsuki, responde –ordeno el albino, se escuchó un suspiro de otro lado.

– Todo está bien, no se preocupen –responde en un susurro, se encontraba contra la pared cerca de la entrada a la bodega, Natsume aun seguía apoyado en ella–. Estamos en un muelle, volveremos de un modo u otro, probablemente Mikan nos lleve, córrete idiota.

– ¡Natsuki que diablos...! –notan que la transmisión se corta dejandolos con la espelusnante música de interferencia.

– ¿¡Por qué diablos los de la AAO las atacaron y que diablos paso ahí!? –pregunto Sumire aun aterrada por lo que escucho, como si de una mal narrada pelicula de terror tratase.

– Nada, no pasó nada –siseo Yami enojada.

– ¿Pero que paso en ese lugar? –pregunta Serina confusa, nunca antes habían escuchado algo tan macabro de algun alumno.

– NADA QUE LES IMPORTE –grito Kuro golpeando con su puño el escritorio, cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a sus acompañantes, igual asustandolos.

–_ Nadie lo sabrá, aun_ –piensa la rubia claro mirando todo con indiferencia.

– A ver todos silencio –los regaña Jinno–. Solo queda esperar a que regresen, si no vuelven para las ocho iremos por ellos –todos asintieron y quedaron en un silencio hasta que Shiro decidio irse.

* * *

– ¡Natsuki que diablos...! –chillo cuando la otra se lanzo tirandola al piso, estuvieron a punto de recibir una bala pero en el proceso el comunicador se rompe.

– De algo sirve la predicción... –susurra levantandose y volviendo a levantar a Natsume que dejo sentado contra una pared.

– G-gracias –hablo apenada de su descuido.

– Has el honor –le sonrie la pelinegra. Mikan localiza al tipo con la pistola y con una cuchilla de hielo se lo lanza a su cabeza– Ahora llevemos a Hyuuga que el maldito esta pesado –la castaña suelta una risa y recarga el otro brazo de Natsume en su hombro.

– Mal día ¿no?, bueno al menos ya estamos bien –comento la oji café oscuro, la castaña rio mientras se concentraba en su escuela. Antes de irse Natsuki se queda viendo un punto fijo, pero al no ver nada regresa la vista encontrandose con su "adorada" escuela. Estaban en el bosque, o al menos a la entrada, regreso a la realidad al sentir todo el peso del chico en ella.

– ¡Mikan! –grito pues esta caia inconsiente al piso, alguien la sostuvo antes de una caida dolorosa.

– Esta cansada, fue un día duro para ella –hablo el albino, la pelinegra sonrio de lado.

– Eres el capataz más rápido del oeste –se burlo.

– Idiota –murmuro cargando a la castaña. Yami ayudo a Natsuki y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de hospital, que todo fuera un simple mal sueño para el. Aunque sabían que el no lo tomaria como tal.

– ¿Qué paso en ese lugar? Debieron ser más precavidas –regaño la rubia del grupo, la oji café solo rio suavemente.

– Si... ya sabes, no quieres verla enojada.

* * *

**-en un estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki: **hola a todos

**Mikan: **me da igual solo vallan

**Natsume: ¿**y por qué nosotros? -siendo empujado por Mikan-

**Tsubasa: **yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí -siendo jalado por Mikan-

**Ruka: **yo no he hecho nada -no era jalado, pero no quería dejar a los demás solos-

**Shiro: **porque me metes a mi -igual siendo empujado por Mikan:

**Mikan: **porque son los más populares

**Natsuki:** bueno hoy Natsume Hyuuga –las fans de Natsume empiezan gritar de emoción- Tsubasa Andou –igual que con Natsume- Ruka Nogi –lo mismo vuelve a pasar- y Shiro Okami –igual vuelven a gritar pero casi todas por su voz- nos van a cantar Bad Romance.

**Mikan: **ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN

**LOS CHICOS:** pero no queremos

**Natsuki y Mikan: **nos vale, van a cantar si o si –les mandan miradas asesinas que los asusta y se ponen a cantar-

**Los 4: **Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance

**Shiro: **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance

**Ruka: **I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything  
As long as its free I want your love  
**Los 4:** Love-love-love I want your love

**Tsubasa: **I want your drama The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love  
**Los 4:** Love-love-love I want your love

**Shiro:** You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance

**Ruka y Tsubasa: **I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance  
**Natsume y Shiro:** I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

**Los 4: **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Natsume:** Caught in a bad romance  
**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh !Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Shiro:** Caught in a bad romance

**Ruka:** Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance

**Shiro:** I want your horror I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal As long as your mine  
I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

**Natsume: **I want your psycho Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room When your baby is sick  
I want your love Love-love-love I want your love  
**Los 4: **Love-love-love I want your love

**Tsubasa: **You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad, your bad romance

**Shiro y Natsume:** I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance  
**Ruka y Tsubasa: **I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Ruka: **Caught in a bad romance  
**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Tsubasa: **Caught in a bad romance

**Natsume:** Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance

**Tsubasa:** Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance  
**  
Los 4:** Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy 4X

**Tsubasa: **I want your love And I want your revenge  
**Shiro:** I want your love I dont wanna be friends

**Ruka: **J'veux ton amour Et je veux ton revenge  
**Natsume:** J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends

**Tsubasa:**I dont wanna be friends

**Shiro:**I dont wanna be friends

**Ruka:** want your bad romance

**Natsume:** want your bad romance

**Los 4: **I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Tsubasa y Natsume:** caught in a bad romance  
**los 4: **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
**Shiro y Ruka: **Caught in a bad romance

**Ruka: **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**Shiro:** Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
**Tsubasa:** Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**Natsume:** Want your bad romance

Y las fangirls enloquecen.

**Natsuki: **genial gracias a ustedes tenemos más fans ósea más dinero

**Mikan: **estuvieron geniales

**Shiro: **las odio

**Natsume: **no vuelvan a hacer esto

**Tsubasa: **yo me largo

**Ruka: **adiós chicas

**Natsuki y Mikan: **adiós, bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado que los 4 cantaran juntos, sigan enviando canciones, sayonara


	15. Chapter 14: no me pondre ese traje

**No me pondré ese traje**

Ya iba a iniciar el festival cultural, ya Natsume está mejor y habían hecho todo lo que faltaba, claro, Natsuki y Mikan recibieron cuatro balas del bakagum por parte de Hotaru, en fin todos "estaban emocionados"

– ¡JAMÁS ME PONDRE ESE TRAJE! –chillo alguien desde el salón de los de habilidad especial.

– Mierda, Mikan me dejaras sorda –se quejo la chica emo cubriendo sus orejas pues tenia a su lado una avergonzada castaña.

– ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre!? –volvió a chillar.

– Pero te veras linda Mikan-chan –murmuro Kuro inocentemente.

– Te resalta el color naranja –dijo Natsuki con una aureola en la cabeza.

– Sabia que había algo raro, tu nunca haces ropa –apunta acusadoramente a Natsuki-

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas lunares? –dice irritado Natsume que recién llegaba junto al albino.

– ¡Cielos, Mikan se escuchó en toda la academia! –se quejo el chico lobo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos.

– Shiro –va y lo abraza mientras llora, el solo parpadea confundido–. ¡Kuro y Natsuki son malas! –lloriqueo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confuso, Hikari, que estaba leyendo un libro de misterio, apunta a un vestido que estaba la falda hasta las rodillas y el top algo escotado, era naranja e iba acompañado de dos botas para invierno, el chico se desconcierta al ver la prenda.

– ¿Solo por eso? –se quejo.

– Odio dio los vestidos con escote –sigue llorando aferrandose a el, Shiro solo golpea su cara con su mano.

– Ya Shiro-nii, no te enojes –lo toma por los hombros y lo dirige a un perchero–. Mejor mira tu traje.

Era un pantalón, camisa manga larga y botas blancas, una bufanda negra con roja, un sombrero negro con un lazo azul y un chaleco negro con botones dorados. Miro las prendas y asintió levemente, con su indiferencia habitual contesto–. Se ve bien.

– ¡BUA me gusta más tu traje! –lo sigue abrazando aun llorando. Natsume solo observaba sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse.

– Celoso –se burlo Yami mirándolo. El oji rojo se alejo ignorandola aunque algo confundido ¿Cómo supo que estaba celoso?

– Opino lo mismo, los celos solo son una clara demostración de inseguridad –dice Hikari sin apartar la vista de su libro, Natsume la fulmina con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuta.

– Si no te calmas vas a incendiar todo –le dice Natsuki mientras come un chocolate, el solo bufa y se va–, enojon –murmura mirando a donde se iba–. No ha cambiado mucho.

– Ya deja de llorar –se queja el albino–. Un trato, te cargo en mi forma de lobo y dejas de berrear.

– SI –exclamo con estrellitas en sus ojos. El se vuelvo un gran lobo blanco y ella se monta en el.

– Esto es muy nostálgico –susurro Yami mirando la escena.

– Muy nostálgico –repite Hikari tratando de no desconcentrarse.

– Lo se suspiro la pelinegra pero al instante palmeo sus manos–. Bueno~, a vestirse.

– NO –se quejo Mikan.

– Vamos –Kuro se lleva a rastras a Mikan a los vestidores, ella pide ayuda con señas.

– Pobre –murmura con una gotita en la sien, Natsuki se comienza a carcajear y al final el solo suspira más cómodo.

– Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto jajaja –comento calmando sus ánimos.

– Si, me di cuenta.

– Hola chicos –saludo Taiyo entrando, Mun entro tras ella haciendo un ademán.

– Hola –saludan todos menos Hikari quien igual que la peli gris hizo un ademán.

– ¿Comó haremos con los alice? –pregunto Taiyo sentándose a lado de la rubia.

– Finjan como hasta ahora lo de sus alice, excepto tu –apunta a Yami quien asiente. Taiyo hace una llama de fuego en su mano, pero es amarilla.

– Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

– Dudo que importe el color –se encogió de hombros el albino.

– Me pregunto si... –Mun alza su mano y hace una bola de agua–, en mi elemento no se afecta el color, bien.

– En el mío lo dudo, tampoco en el de Yami –dice dejando de leer para mira a las demás.

– Chicos –llega Tsubasam él iba vestido de cazador un pantalón de mezclilla, botas y chaqueta cafés, camisa blanca, un cinturón, traía un hacha falsa colgando del cinturón–. ¿Ya están listos?

– Ya –menciono Mun, cabía mencionar su atuendo, tenía una blusa y botines azul oscuro, una falda gris y unos mayones blancos–. Se ve bien Sempai.

– Si se ve genial –hablo Taiyo, tenía una blusa y botines rojos, una falda amarilla y mayones naranjas.

– Con razón –dijo Natsuki comiendo un chocolate, tenía una blusa, falda y botines negros y unos mayones morado oscuro, llevaba un par de guantes sin dedo igual morados.

– ¿Con razón que? –pregunto curioso.

– Bueno los rumores de cuerpo estudiantil femenino hacia usted son... –hablo sin terminar Yami, formo una sonrisa perversa, traía una blusa y botines negros y un pantalón rosa fiusha.

– Ah, eso –murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Puff, fue difícil –se quejo Kuro llegando, igual que todas, blusa y botines rojos, falda negra y mayones blancos–, es testaruda.

– ¿Qué esperabas? –preguntaron el albino y la rubia, Shiro ya con su traje, se lo puso cuando llego Tsubasa y Hikari con blusa azul claro, falda y botines amarillo claro, unos mayones blancos y unos guantes de red hasta los codos igual blancos.

– ¡Compasión! –exclamo llorando cómicamente.

– Hola –saludo Nanami entrando a esa pequeña casita de acampar improvisada donde se vestían– ¿y onne-chan? –Traía una blusa naranja, mayones blancos y falda y botines amarillos.

– Llorando en el vestidor –Yami apunto hacia el sitio.

– Ah... Okey –exclamo animadamente y se sento junto a Taiyo.

– H-hola ch-chicos –saludo Nobara de forma tímida, traía el mismo vestido que Elsa usa cuando canta la de "libre soy" solo que sin la gran tela arrastrándose y estaba peinada en una trenza.

– ¡Que adorable! –chillaron Taiyo y Kuro abrazándola, la peligris se sonrojo completamente.

– Ya déjenla –murmuro Hikari con una gotita en la sien. Nobara solo dio tímidamente.

– PERDON NOBARA-SAN –se disculparon dando una reverencia, ella hizo señales de que pararan bastante avergonzada.

– Chicos, ya es hora –aviso entrando Nathali, traía una blusa y mayones rosados y una falda y botines azules, todos asintieron saliendo del lugar.

– Hola chicos –saludo Misaki mirándolos llegar, traía una blusa manga larga y una falda cafés, tenía botas amarillo pálido y guantes del mismo color y unos cuernos de venado.

– Misaki-sempai se ve genial –halago la pelinegra con una sonrisa ladeada.

– Gracias, ustedes igual.

– ¿Ya están todos? –pregunto el albino viendo alrededor.

– Bueno –se sentó encima de una pared del juego–, faltan Hyuuga y Amane

– Aquí estoy –hablo el rubio, traía una camisa manga corta violeta un pantalón negro y tenis blanco, Natsume iba tras el con la camisa y los tenis rojos, el pantalón negro y llevaba un guante sin dedos en la mano izquierda igual negro.

– BIEN, VÁMONOS –grito Mikan llegando con la ropa antes mencionada, aunque se podia notar su clara incomodidad. Cuando pasa a un lado de Natsume, le da una piedra alice de fuego–. No uses mucho tu alice –le susurra.

– Bien –murmuro guardándola. Cada uno se coloca en su sitio de reunión.

– Empecemos con esto –bufo el oji carmín.

– Ya rugiste –exclamo la chica emo alzando su puño.

– Empecemos antes de que esta huya –Shiro apunto a Mikan, la traía agarrada, quería huir.

– Pero te vez genial –le dijo Misaki.

– Si los pervertidos opinan lo mismo –todos veían a Mikan con cara de idiotas. Kuro alza su mano y el cabello de todos se incendio.

– Odio a estos tipos –exclamo tiernamente pero se veia claramente en sus ojos un "Quiero ver el mundo arder.

– ¿Los mataste? –pregunto Shiro alzando su vista del libro con curiosidad, los ve gritando y llorando– no, bueno –sigue leyendo.

– Son raros –pensaron todos viendo la personalidad tan cambiante de algunos.

– Idiotas –gruño Youchi, traía una camisa y tenis grises, un pantalón negro y como su hermana unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color. Todos observaron a la entrada a tres chicos que miraban curiosos los escenarios.

– Hellow –saludo Shin entrando.

– Uhm Shin hola, ¿hace cuánto? –saludo Mikan acercandose a el.

– ¿Hace dos días? –pregunto simpaticamente.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Natsuki cruzando sus brazos.

– Nada nena, solo pasamos por aquí –hablo Jin pasando su brazo por los hombros de esta.

– Primero; no me digas nena, Segundo; no me toques –quita el brazo de Jin de su hombro– y tercero; más bien son de habilidad Especial ¿no?

– También Sergio –apunto al mencionado que se mantenía en silencio viendo el sitio.

– Ah tu eres Sergio –hablo Mikan mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– Si –mira a Nathali y ella a él, ambos se sonrojan y voltean a otro lado. Jin y Yami se observan y luego sueltan una carcajada dejando a todos confundidos menos a Natsuki quien igual se dio cuento y se reía entre dientes. Los demás los miran con rareza y Sergio junto con Nathali se sonrojan más.

– C-cállense –dice Sergio y le da un golpe a Jin.

– Ya, ya calmate –río el de ojos bicolor.

– Tranquilo "Romeo" jajajaja, no ves que tu "Julieta" no quiere que cometas un homicidio –se burlo Yami, con esto los otros dos vuelven a reír más y Sergio se sonroja, tanto que parecía un tomate con patas. Los demás al fin entendieron la razón de todas las burlas.

– Vaya como crecen los jóvenes de ahora –decía Misaki con una sonrisa de burla y tratando de no reírse.

– Se que eres muy enamoradiza, pero hasta en una misión –dice Shiro sin sonreír o reírse pero con un toque de burla en la voz.

– Nath eres tan linda jaja –se burla Hikari riéndose de su amiga.

– Wow wow ¿ya te decidiste por uno Nath? –pregunto Taiyo fingiendo sorpresa.

– ¿Ahora si dejaras de perseguir chicos? –se burla de la chica, porque todos los de su clase sabían que ella con solo ver un chico lindo se enamoraba de el.

– ¡Parece que ya tengo cuñada y yo que creí que morirías solo Sergio! –exclamo Shin secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, aparentemente orgulloso.

– NO OPINEN –gritaron los dos poniendose algo rojos.

– No entiendo –murmuran Mikan y Kuro.

– Temas para adultos –bromean mirándolas divertidos por su ingenuidad. Ambas hacen un pequeño puchero.

– Ya pequeñas –Shiro les sacude la cabeza, Mikan lo mira con sorpresa mientras un recuerdo le invadía.

**Flash back (pov Mikan)**

Habían nueve niños de aproximadamente diez años y estaba discutiendo.

– ¿Porque no podemos ir tenemos su misma edad? –se quejo Mikan, todos se vieron de reojo.

– Yo igual pienso lo mismo –dice una pelinegra de ojos rojos.

– Sus mente son infantiles y necesitamos más información de Gakuen Alice –dicen dos pelinegras una de ojos café oscuro y la otra de ojos rosa fiusha.

– Solo esperen ya volvemos –dice una rubia de ojos azules, su tono era tranquilo y un tanto maternal.

– Cuiden a Nathali –le dice ahora una peli plateada de ojos azul oscuro, otra niña la mira ofendida, era de pelinegro y ojos café claro.

– No se muevan –dice la peli negra de ojos café. Mikan y la oji rojo hacen un puchero, un niño albino se acerca y acaricia sus cabezas mostrándoles una mini sonrisa.

– Ya pequeñas, espérennos ¿va? –les pide dulcemente.

– CLARO HERMANO –exclamaron ambas y todos se van, estuvieron un rato así hasta que llego una niña de cabello castaño y ojos café claros.

– H-ho-hola –saludo timidamente.

– Hola –saludo Mika acercandose.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto la oji rojo.

– Me llamo –la voz se distorsiona cuando pronuncia su nombre.

– Mikan, Mikan –una pelinegra de ojos café claro se acerca corriendo a ellas– Mikan.

**Fin del flash back**

– Ey Mikan –le grita Nathali en la cara.

– ¿Eh? ¿eh? Donde estoy –voltea a todos lados confusa. Los dos portadores de alice fuego se golpean la cara frustrados.

– ¿Qué paso? Te nos fuiste –pregunto Kuro de forma curiosa.

– A-ah, perdon je-je-je –rio nerviosa rascando su nuca.

– Vamos señorita "no me pondré ese traje"

* * *

**-En un estudio naranja y negro-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki: **bien hoy es el cumpleaños de Kuro por eso todos están aquí

**Todos: **hola **(estaban Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsune, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, tono, Hikari, Mun, Nathali, Kuro, Shiro, Taiyo, Yami)**

**Mikan: **también está con nosotros la escrito de esta historia OkamiDan

**OkamiDan: **hola a todos lectores y lectoras –se presenta una pelinegra de ojos café oscuro y algo rasgados.

**Yami: **si viniste

**OkamiDan****: **oye es el cumpleaños de mi casi hermana

**Kuro: **hola OkamiDan

**OkamiDan****: **hola Kuro, vez, te dije que si vendría, además ayer fue el cumpleaños de Shiro

**Shiro: **no tenías que decir eso

**OkamiDan****: **dirán como si son gemelos fácil Shiro nació a las 11:59 y Kuro a las 12:00

**Hotaru: **solo por un minuto

**OkamiDan****: **un minuto ya hace la gran diferencia

**Natsume: **eso es estúpido...

**OkamiDan****:** malo -saca su lengua.

**Hikari: **realmente no le veo el sentido a eso

**OkamiDan**dejen de molestar así nacieron que quieren que haga

**Ruka: **ya chicos dejan a OkamiDan en paz

**OkamiDan**: por eso te quiero Ruka-pyon –lo abraza-

**Natsuki: **ya los dos sepárense -murmuro malhumorada.

**Anna: **chicos aquí está el pastel de chocolate –traía junto a Nonoko y Yuu el pastel que media como dos metros.

**Natsuki, ****OkamiDan****, Yami y Kuro: **chocolate –se lanzan a devorar el pastel mientras el resto las mira con una gatita en la frente.

**Yami: **oye recuerda lo que tienes que hacer -le susurra al albino.

**Shiro: **lo sé, chicos me pueden ayudar

**Natsume: **claro

**Tsubasa: **cuenta conmigo –alza el pulgar-

**Ruka: **si –asiente con una sonrisa-

**Nonoko: ** los veremos cantar en vivo~

**Anna: **lo se, será genial

**Sumire: ** Natsume-kun Ruka-kun cantaran –con corazones a su alrededor-

**Koko y Kitsune: **calmate loca

**Sumire: ¿**como me llamaron? –con cara de demonio los empieza a perseguir-

**Kuro: **¿que pasa?

**Hikari y Mun: **bueno todos están hartos de que estés molesta con Shiro

**Yami: **en especial yo que vivo con ustedes

**OkamiDan****: **por eso aquí está tu regalo **(la canción se llama me equivoque de CD9)**

**Shiro:**Desperté, otra vez, con la ausencia de tu voz  
Y pinté, con mis manos tu silueta amor  
Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estás  
Nena dame una oportunidad

Mis días se hacen noches, si no estás  
Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual **–los chicos le hacían coro-**  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Mis manos necesitan tu calor  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Me equivoque  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!

¿Te falle? Y tal vez, no merezca tu perdón  
Soñaré, que has pasado y no eh olvidado  
Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas  
Nena escucha solo una vez mas

Mis días se hacen noches si no estás,  
Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Mis manos necesitan tu calor,  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh  
Me equivoque

Dejemos todo atrás, volvamos a empezar  
No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, baby  
Sin ti no sale el sol, no late el corazón, y no  
La vida ya no tiene color

Mis días se hacen noches si no estás  
Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual,  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!

¿Te falle? Tal vez,  
No merezca tu perdón **–cuando acaba la canción Kuro lo va a abrazar-**

**OkamiDan****: **y entonces…

**Yami: **eso es un..

**Kuro: **claro que perdono a Shiro-nii-chan

**Todos: **yai –todos festejando-

**Shiro: **-al principio sigue como siempre inexpresivo pero después esboza una pequeña sonrisa y abraza más a su hermanita-

**Natsuki: **Hotaru toma una foto -le susurra, la mencionada hace lo indicado.

**OkamiDan****: **bueno eso es todo por nuestra parte,bueno eso sería todo bye bye

**-siguen con su celebración a la que se unieron las lectoras y todo se divirtieron y comieron mucho pastel de chocolate-**


	16. Chapter 15: Juego de rol

**Juego de rol.**

Salio desde un rincon Tsubasa con un micrófono–. Hola a todos, este es el Juego de rol de las clases de habilidad especial y peligrosa, sean bienvenidos –hace una reverencia.

– Yaii –grito una multitud. **(como verán mis amados y apreciados lectores en la última semana los nuevos, ya ni tanto, han ganado bastante popularidad)**

– La reglas de juego son las siguientes. En pantalla aparece el personaje de Tsubasa versión chibi.

1.- tendrán que elegir un papel con un color, cada uno corresponde a un posible ayudante.

2.- solo pueden jugar cuatro jugadores a la vez.

3.- si no pasan uno de los 5 retos que hay en el recorrido a la etapa final son expulsados.

4.- pueden utilizar su alice pero no pueden dañar a ninguno de los jugadores.

5.- deben evitar a los soldados de hielo si los atrapan pierden.

– El chiste es pasar la prueba final que es vencer al gran Yeti de hielo y atrapar a la reina, al final abra una mesa donde hay varios dibujos cada dibujo representa a una persona que trabaje en el juego y el será su asistente todo el día –termino separandose del microfono escuchando las exclamaciones–. Bien ahora sí, pasen todos –dice con entusiasmo.

* * *

– La idea de Mikan fue genial –dice Mun con su seriedad normal, mientras veía a todo el grupo de participantes.

– Oigan ¿comó estaremos organizados? ya que somos los soldados de hielo –pregunto Taiyo poniendo un dedo en su menton.

– Estaremos así –se paro en medio Hikari, empezo a apuntar a la gente–. Mun, Amane, Matsudaira y Johnson dos iran al camino de Shiro; Nathali, Yakumo, Youchi y Aborosu al de Mikan; Megane, Tono, Chico X, chico XX al de Tsubasa-sempai; Nathali, Taiyo, Johnson uno y yo al de Misaki-sempai.

– BIEN –todos se van a su camino, la rubia solo suspira y se encamina con su equipo.

– Entonces los jugadores que les toque con Shiro son mis oponentes –rio Natsuki, ella era la penultima prueba.

– Los que van con lunares, son los míos –comento el oji rojo.

– Los que van con Tsubasa-sempai los míos –celebro Kuro dando una palmada.

– Y los que van con Misaki-sempai los míos –susurra Yami y sonríe malvadamente.

– Dámelas –Natsuki extiende una mano al frente de Yami, ella gruñe y le entrega dos pistolas gemelas, el de ojos rojos la mira sorprendido.

– Adios mis niñas –se queja, Kuro y Natsuki la miran con una gotita en la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué diablos tiene unas pistolas? –ninguna respondio y solo sonrieron finjiendo inocencia–. Como sea, se supone que somos los cuatro penúltimos retos –miro la lista de preparación de Tsubasa.

– ¿Por qué? –se pregunto Kuro.

– Fácil esos dos –apunta a Natsuki y Natsume– son muy hábiles y agiles, yo –se apunta– soy una sadomasoquista muy creativa para hacer trampas a los demás y tu –apunta a Kuro– eres una niña que no se da cuenta del daño que hace –sonríe con orgullo, los otros dos la miran con una gotita en la sien mirandola cansados.

– Ooooh no entendí –dice con tono inocente, haciendo que todos caigan de espaldas. Natsuki le sacude la cabeza ahora con dos gotita y una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Tranquila no te sobre esfuerces.

– ¿E-eh? –pregunto en susurros.

**FLASH BACK (pov Kuro)**

– Kuro pon las bombas –le dice una pelinegra de once años con ojos café oscuro.

– Claro –hablo colocando algunas por todo edificio.

– ¿Como lo puedes decir tan fácilmente, sabiendo que destruirás el lugar? –dice con odio un hombre que estaba atado.

– Pero es por una buena causa ¿no? –pregunto la niña, pensando en el daño que hacian a gente inocente en ese lugar.

– Eres una maldita –le dice queriéndose soltar.

– Cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar –dice con una sonrisa de burla, era una pelinegra de ojos rosa-fiusha, igual once años–, además, ella no lo ve así –murmuro.

– Es muy inocente para entender –dice el único niño del grupo este era peliblanco y tenía los ojos azules.

– Vamos Kuro-chan, te acompaño –decía tímidamente una castaña de cabello corto y ojos café claro.

– Gracias *se distorsiona la voz* serás de mucha ayuda –decía inocente. Paso un rato y todos salieron con algunas bolsas llenas de objetos, la niña presiono un boton y todo estallo.

– ¿Oigan a que se refería? –pregunto la pequeña.

– Eres una criatura tan inocente que no se da cuenta del daño que hace –dice la primera oji fiusha, todos miran a las niñas con una gotita en la cabeza, en total eran diez y solo ocho tenian esas expresiones.

– Oooh no entendí –todos caen de espaldas.

– Ya pequeña no te sobre esfuerces –dice la primera pelinegra mientras le sacude la cabeza.

– Tranquila Kuro-chan, no pasa nada –le dice amistosamente la castaña de cabello corto, la pequeña sonrie.

– Gracias Natsuki –la pelinegra asiente–, gracias *se distorsiona la voz* –la castaña asiente.

**Fin del flash back**

– ¿Kuro? –la pequeña reacciona.

– ¿EH? ¿Qué? –pregunta mirando a todos lados.

– Nada estabas como ida –comento, la oji rojo se disculpó y dejaron el tema.

– Vamos ya casi empieza el juego –menciono el oji carmin, las otras tres asintieron y se prepararon.

– Como amo jugar –Yami sonrie de forma malvada.

– Algo saldrá mal –murmuran Natsume y Natsuki.

* * *

– Hola Naru –saludo Tsuba onservando al maestro.

– Hola Tsubasa-kun –iba con Ruka y Sumire, cada uno vestido de sirviente y con orejas, Sumire de perro y Ruka de conejo– ¿De qué trata el juego?

– Vencer a la reina del hielo, representada por Ibaragi-san.

– Queremos jugar.

– ¡GENIA! YO IGUAL –exclamo Nanami llegando.

– ¿Eh?¿de dónde..? –se pregunto Tsubasa.

– Jaja vamos somos cuetro jugadores de la trigésimo cuarta ronda –celebro la niña.

– T-T-T-T-T-TRIGESIMA CUARTA RONDA –gritaron los tres.

– Somos populares, bueno tomen un papelito –les da una caja donde hay cuatro papelitos, cada uno toma uno.

– Tengo naranja voy con Onne-chan –dice emocionada la castaña.

– Tengo blanco –murmuro Ruka.

– Con Shiro-kun.

– Azul –mostro Sumire. Tsubasa se apunto.

– Café –igual le mostro Narumi.

– Con Misaki, vamos todos –puso el cartelito de espere su turno y todos se dirigieron a su ruta.

* * *

– Hola Nana –saludo Mikan.

– Onne-chan –la abrazo.

– ¿Vamos? –la otra asintio.

– ¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer? –pregunto, Mikan le apunto.

– Pasar por aquí –era un estanque de fango, tenías una liana para pasar. La niña corrio y dio un salto.

– Poder perruno –se sostiene de la liana y cruza fácilmente.

– _Me pregunto si el juego podrá soportar a Nanami _–penso mirando lo loca que estaba su hermana quien se quito su ropa y se puso una de tarzan.

– ¡LET'S GO! –ambas se apresura y llegan a un puente a medio caer, la niña mira el lugar fascinada.

– Haya te veo –Mikan se tele transporta al otro lado.

– Jaja easy –empieza a caminar pero el puente se rompe y ella se agarra de las soga, luego empieza a moverse como si fuera un barandal–. LISTO.

– Bien entonces... –la chica esquiva una bola de agua que casi le da.

– Hola –saluda Mun sentada en una pared mirandolas desde arriba.

– ¡OYE! Casi me das –se quejo la mayor de las hermanas.

– ¿Hola que hace? –saludo Nanami.

– Ya sabes somos soldados de hielo –se excuso, anque en el fondo amaba ver la desesperacion de sus presas.

– Si pequeña –afirmo Rui.

– Enserio los niños no deberían jugar –murmuro Hayate aburrido.

– Menos si son niñas –sonrie burlo en Johnson de ojos bicolor.

– Tienen razón –la niña agarra una rama y golpea a Hayate en su cara, aprovecho que Jin no le prestaba atención y le dio una patada en... bueno sus partes nobles y ambos quedaron en estado de K.O–. ¿Algo más? –pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

– No, que flojera, mejor me los llevo –susurro Mun, ella y Rui se llevan a los chicos sin mucha delicadeza.

– No entiendo como lo haces –susurro Mikan.

– Yoichi y yo entrenamos con Yami-chan –celebro.

– Con razón, vamos debes luchar contra el cocodrilo –la llamo, la niña se acerco corriendo.

– Claro –se acerco corriendo felizmente.

– Ten cuidado –pidio Mikan, la niña asintio y miro al animal.

– Vamos no tengas miedo –golpeo su palma con el puño, el chiste, al final gano Nanami– cobarde –ve que el cocodrilo se va corriendo.

– Pobre –murmura Mikan mirandolo huir–, solo falta la prueba de Natsume –ambas se apresuran y llegan donde el.

– Miren que pelear con una mocosa –se quejo el oji rojo.

– ¡EY! Kuro-chan es más infantil –se quejo.

* * *

– ACHU –estornudo Kuro.

* * *

– Buen punto.

– ¿Cuál es mi reto? –pregunto con emoción.

– Hacer que con esta llama se derrita el hielo –apunto el cubo que era de dos metros. La niña con un chasquido la llamita se hace llamota y bueno adiós cubo.

– ¿Entoces no era tu único alice? –sonrio burlon, Mikan se palmeo la cara y la niña solo rio timidamente para luego echarse a correr. Ambos la miran con una gotita.

* * *

– Hola Nogi –saludo el albino leyendo un poco, era ironico que el fuera Olaf.

– Hola Okami ¿cuáles son mis retos? –pregunto respetuosamente, a veces sentia que trataba con alguien mayor.

– Primero este –le contesta leyendo y señalando a una laguna de cinco metros y medio en el cual tenías que cruzar por una tablita de tres pulgadas de ancho. El rubio se pone nervioso–. Vamos –fácilmente cruza la tabla. El rubio se asombra por su agilidad.

– Bueno haya voy –empieza a caminar poco a poco encima de la tabla–. Lo logre –dice al terminar su recorrido.

Shiro asiente–. La siguiente prueba o como diría Natsuki, loco y peligroso reto puesto por los locos de Tsubasa y Yami, cruzar estas lianas y si caes abran una plantas que le jalen hasta el fondo y claro mueres –dijo con simpleza.

– ... Bien –la verdad ya no le sorprendía tanto– Ahí voy –empezó a cruzar, claro comenzó una fuerte lluvia a la mitad del camino, aun así pudo pasar– Lo logre –celebro.

– Sobreviviste ¿eh? Bien, lo siguientes pelear contra la serpiente –ambos miraron a la pequeña serpiente verde con ojos amarillos y reptilianos, era de un metro de largo y se veía tranquila, esta se enredo en el cuello de Shiro.

– Poizum –saludo.

– Sssss (Hola Shiro) –devolvio el saludo la amable serpiente.

– Wow –se sorprendio. El animal se acerco a el algo curioso–. Tranquila no te hare daño –inconsientemente se vuelve a esconder dejandolo tranquilo–. ¿De dónde sacaron la serpiente?

– Amigo de Yami –presumio el albino. De algun modo el rubio ya se lo esperaba. Ambos siguen caminando hasta llegar donde la pelinegra.

– Hola idiota –saludo.

– Natsu-chan –dice para molestarla.

– JODETE TSUNDERE –dice igual para molestarlo. Empiezan una guerra de mirada, pero luego recuerdan a Ruka.

– Hola Ruka-pyon ¿o debería decir contrincante?

– Pobre Nogi –murmur Shiro.

– ¿Cuál es mi reto? –pregunto con miedo.

– Tu reto es...

**Continuara**

* * *

**-en un estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki: **hola a todos

**Mikan: **KYYYYAAAA

**Yami: **REGRESA AQUI

**Mikan: **NATSUKI TAISKETE

**Natsuki: **uf ya que –toma un sartén y con él le pega a Yami en la cara-

**Yami:** auch que les pasa, par de locas

**Mikan:-**se esconde atrás de Natsuki- ayúdame

**Natsuki: **¿qué pasa?

**Yami: **se robo a Candy, Mandy

**Natsuki: **dáselos

**Mikan: **-le lanza sus pistolas-

**Yami: **hola bebes –le dice con cariño- y ustedes que quieren?

**Natsuki: **cantaras

**Yami: **… -se iba ir pero ahí estaba Hikari y mejor se quedó-

**Hikari: **solo canta

**Yami: **ya que bueno hola soy Yami y cantare** "The Climb" de Miley Cyrus**

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith.

**Natsuki: **vez no estuvo tan mal

**Yami: **… te odio –se va-

**Natsuki y Mikan: **bueno hasta la próxima.


	17. Chapter 16: Juego de rol II

**Juego de rol II**

– Tu reto es... -aprieta un botón, del techo salen ocho piedras de diferente color, atadas a una liana–, debes tomar uno antes que yo.

– ¿Es eso?-pregunta con duda, pensaba con ingenuidad pues creía que era muy "fácil" ese reto.

– El caso es que como tiene la predicción sabrá tus movimientos de antemano –le contesta leyendo un libro con el título "como usan el cerebro estos días. Volumen III"

– Ahí esta lo difícil –suspiro.

– Empecemos Ru-ka-py-on –dice remarcando cada línea haciendo que Ruka se sonrojara por como lo dijo.

– _Desde cuándo tanta confianza –_piensa, mirando de reojo las reacciones de Ruka–, _admito que es mejor que verla matando personas_ –piensa serio recordando el cruel destino que tuvieron que vivir y viven.

Regresando con lo tortolitos, al principio Ruka trato de quitarlas, pero era más rápida que él y sabia sus movimientos antes de que siquiera hubiese movido un musculo. Ya solo quedaban dos piedras.

– _¿Comó le hare? _–piensa buscando una solución–, _tratare de tomar la azul que opción queda_ –antes de siquiera moverse nota como Natsuki se acerca levemente a la piedra azul– _Ya se, sera complicado pero... hasta le idea._

Finge ir a tomar la piedra azul, al final de un movimiento rápido cambia el rumbo a la roja; dejando desconcertados a Natsuki y Shiro (el cual ya había terminado su libro y decidió ver el sufrimiento de Ruka).

– Lo tengo –muestra la piedra esta se prende en una llama del mismo color que la piedra y después se hace un dije con la insignia de un corazón–. Genial –contemplando lo que hace la piedra.

– ... El primero en ganar –apunta a una pantalla decía NO LLEGARON: 25; PERDIERON: 8; GANARON: 1 (ese uno es Ruka).

– Vaya perdí –sonríe amistosamente–. Por fin un buen oponente –se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa burlona–. Suerte con el ultimo reto.

– Gracias –le sonríe de una manera muy tierna.

Natsuki se voltea a otro lado con un sonrojo que ninguno de los dos presentes vio–. _No me sonroje, no me sonroje, por mi santa cama que no me sonroje_ –trata de convencerse a sí misma.

– Vamos.

– Claro, adiós Ito.

– Adiós –dice un poco cortante.

– ¿_Ahora que le pasa? _–piensa–,_ no pudo a verse enojado porque perdió eso no pasa, al menos ella no es así_ –se desconcertó más al ver como Ruka la miro algo ¿triste?–. Vamos

– Si...

* * *

– Tu primer reto es cruzar aquí –le mostro Tsubasa a la chica perro-gato. Era una laguna en laque saltabas de roca en roca con una corriente fuerte, mientras te avientan agua con unas pistolas de juguete.

– ¿Eso es... seguro? –pregunto con miedo la chica.

– Bien empieza –le dice alegre, ignorando su pregunta.

– Bi...en... –comienza a saltar por las rocas–, no es tan difícil –vuelve a saltar pero con la corriente y los ataques de agua no fue fácil–. Esto es malo –susurra para si misma-

– ¡Si caes al agua pierdes! –le grito feliz, disfrutaba de aquello. Sumire logro pasarlo pero termino toda mojada.

– Esto es un asco –se quejo.

– Tu siguiente reto es cruzar aquí –apunto el lugar, era un barandal donde abajo habían picos y arriba gente preparada para lanzar lo que sea que tuvieran a su alcance–. Adelante.

Primero mira con sus ojos abiertos enormemente–. Morire –murmura poniendo sus ojos como equis. De todos modos empezó Sumire pero a medida que pasaba le aventaban más cosas.

– ¿Quién invento este reto? –esquivando un piano–, quien sea es un loco, psicópata y sádico.

– Achu –Yami estornudo–. Alguien habla mal de mí, no me sorprende –sonrie de forma burlona.

Nadie sabe cómo pudo pasar, pero lo hizo y después tuvo que pelear contra un puma.

– Esto es un suicidio –dijo con las ropas rasgadas y expresión cansada. Ambos llegaron a la penultima sala.

– Hola Kuro-chan –saludo el peliazul.

– Hola Tsubasa-sempai, hola Sumire-san –saludo amablemente.

_– Al menos es más calmada_ –piensa aliviada.

– Tu reto es... –hace una pausa dando suspenso–: desactivar la bomba –muestra una bomba con seis cables uno rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, blanco, morado.

– Me equivoque –chillo.

– Tiene quince segundos, uno de estos cables activa la bomba antes de tiempo y si lo cortas ya no hay oportunidad, empieza ahora.

(**15**) – Bien cual podría ser –con las pinzas en mano.

(**14**) – _El rojo es el color favorito de Pyuma-san_

(**13**) Corta el cable, no funciona.

(**12**) – _Rayos, ¿el azul?_ –Lo corta.

(**11**) – _No, el verde_ –lo corta.

(**10**) – ¿_El morado?_ –lo corta.

(**5**) – Se me olvido un cable quita cinco segundos –le dice Kuro viendola animada.

(**4**) – Rayos ¿Cuál será? –pregunto en voz alta mirando al cielo.

(**3**) – ¿_El amarillo o el blanco? –_se pregunto, solo quedaban dos segundos.

(**2**) – ¡_Eh! El blanco _–lo corta.

– Las flores florecen, el sol brilla, que buen día –dijo un chico hasta que escucho una explisión a lo lejos.

– Era el amarillo –cubriéndose con una sombrilla igual que Tsubasa. No era una bomba real era una de pintura y Sumire estaba manchada de pintura amarilla.

– Perdió, lo siento.

– ¿P-porque amarillo? –pregunto sin poder reaccionar.

– Es el color de la luz, la alegría y cuando explota se ve amarillo –alza los brazos alegremente.

– No tiene sentido.

– Achu, um alguien habla de mi –se dice a si misma.

– Perdiste, buena suerte a la próxima –hablo Tsubasa animado y con cara de "Ahuevo triunfo el mal"

* * *

– Hola Misaki-chan –saluda Narumi, la chica le observa.

– Hola Naru –saludo con la mano.

– ¿Cuál es mi reto?

– Encontrar la pelotita –mostro una mesa con cien vasos donde en uno estaría la pelota y tenía a cincuenta Misaki's moviéndolas.

– _Um interesante, usan sus habilidades para crear un juego difícil a todos, porque no es un juego especifico son retos usados de distintas formas _–piensa viendo a las Misakis's.

– Listo –dijo cuando todos estaban revueltos.

– Ooh que difícil no me podrían ayudar –usando sus feromonas.

– ¿Eh?

– Aquí –señala la Misaki número treinta y ocho, un vaso y Narumi ve que así es.

– Eso es trampa –volviendo a ser solo una.

– Solo es usar bien tus movimientos –dice con superioridad.

– Vamos al siguiente reto –dijo en un suspiro cansado. Narumi tuvo que nadar contra corriente pero lo hizo con ayuda de Misaki, la cual se clono y todas ayudaron a que llegara, después tuvo que ir a luchar contra un león que fue convencido por Misaki de no atacarlo, claro con trampas.

– Bien este es el último, suerte –sonríe burlona, ni ella podria ayudarlo.

– Claro –dice seguro de sí mismo y entra a la última prueba.

– Hola Gay-sensei –saluda Yami, sentada en la pared encima de ellos.

– ¿Por qué todos lo dicen? –lloriqueo, la chica bajo y se quedó frente a el.

– Bien debes matar a todos los robots –aparecen cincuenta robots–. Toma –le da una pistola de juguete–, con eso será suficiente. Narumi les empieza a disparar, estaba rodeado. Despues de un rato solo le faltaban unos veinticinco o más en eso apunta a un robot más enfrente de Yami esta se le queda viendo y tiene un recuerdo.

**flash Back. pov Yami**

Frente a ella había un hombre rubio con unos lentes de sol negros y un paño cubriendo su boca y nariz apuntaba con una pistola a u hombre atrás de el a unos pasos había una niña de pelo negro su cabello llegaba a su espalda.

**Fin del flash back**

– Mentira, es imposible –dice con los ojos abiertos como plato.

– ¿Qué pasa Yami-chan? –pregunto Misaki al verla exaltarse.

– Na-da –dice lento ya recobrando la compostura– _¿Qué fue eso? –_piensa mirando fijamente hasta que estornuda–. Achu, alguien habla mal de mí, no me sorprende –sonrisa burlona.

– Termine –sonríe con auto suficiencia.

– Genial –aprieto el botón rojo–. La última prueba jajajaja –sale un botón de tres metros con ojos de gato y una cola de mapache. Narumi lo mira en shock.

– Pobre Naru –Misaki sonríe con burla.

* * *

– Auch, auch duele –se quejo Narumi despues de diez minutos siendo llevado por una ambulancia.

– Yami que te dije de usar al grande –se quejo Natsuki mientras soba su sien.

– Que era peligroso y que no lo utilizara –se quejo como niña pequeña.

– Ya tengo muchos problemas como para lidear contigo, se supone que ya eres grande –la miro molesta.

– Si estas molestas no te desquites conmigo –se queja cruzando sus brazos.

– Ya deja de comportarte como una niña –gruñe de forma frustrada.

– Si te quitaron tu felicidad no es mi culpa –después de procesar lo dicho se arrepintió, pero no quizo decir nada.

– ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo paso, así que cállate! –le grita molesta, por un momento sus ojos se ponen rojos.

– Chicas cálmense –susurra Misaki tratando de calmarlas.

– Dejen de pelear –les dice Kuro preocupada, no era común que ambas se gritaran, de todos eran las que menos se peleaban entre si.

– Basta las dos –Tsubasa las regaña. Los demás como Natsume, Sumire y los demás espectadores veían la pelea sin decir nada.

– Además no sé porque estas molesta –murmura sin mirarla.

– ¡No es tu...! problema –al principio gritando después cambia su voz a una más calmada pero con un tono triste, aprieta los puños y sale corriendo. Todos ven como se va y la oji fiusha igual se va apretando la mandibula.

* * *

Natsume no sabe porque se dirige a donde fue Natsuki, al llegar la ve susurrando para si misma.

– Todo esta bien, sabes que es una idiota, no te enojes, no te enojes –murmuraba meciendose, estaba sentada con sus piernas juntas y con sus brazos la abrazaban.

– Oye –llamo, ella lo volteo a ver–. Si vas a irte no lo hagas tan cobardemente –se sienta a su lado.

– ¿Por qué viniste? –lo mira a los ojos, café y rojo se encuentran.

– Ni yo sé, vamos veamos a esa chiquilla y Ruka –se levanta, ella mira al piso y luego le da la mano para pararse.

– Ya que –suspira.

* * *

Ruka y Nanami se encontraron con el Yeti cual fue su sorpresa Mikan y Shiro los traicionaron pues ellos ayudaban al Yeti, algo que Tsubasa no dijo era que dos de ellos los iban a traicionar al final esos son Shiro y Mikan. Por eso las pruebas no eran tan difíciles como en los otros caminos. Así mejor esos dos caminos ganaban y los traicionaban.

– Esto es traición –gritaba Nanami atrás de un escudo de hielo que encontraron.

– No lo puedo creer de ustedes –dice Ruka al lado de Nanami.

– Perdón –se disculpa Mikan viendo al yeti atacarlos.

– No sean llorones –le dice Shiro al lado de Mikan.

– Tengo un plan –Nanami le susurra el plan a Ruka. Ambos consiguen unas cuerdas de liana y atan los pies del Yeti haciendo que este caiga con gran estruendo y al estar hecho de hielo se rompió. Para eso solo tardaron como media hora para lograrlo.

– OH YES –celebro Nanami. Mikan rio levemente y Shiro solo se limito a asentir.

* * *

– Bien elijan uno de estos sobres –había una mesa con muchos sobres.

Nanami elige un sobre y saca un dibujo–. Un fantasmita –dice viéndolo fijamente.

– A mí me toco una barra de chocolate –dice Ruka mostrando la tarjeta.

– Genial a Nanami le toco Youchi-kun y a Ruka le toco Natsuki-chan –todos parpadean unos segundos, los dos hermanos se miran y exclaman.

– ¿¡QUE!? –se escucha en toda la academia desde la atracción de hablidad peligrosa y especial, en el Juego del rol.

* * *

**-en un estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki: **te digo parece Haloween

**Mikan: **¿solo por tener naranja y negro de color?

**Kuro: **chicas –viendo a la cámara-

**Mikan y Natsuki: **¿ah? Upss, Hola a todos –con su saludo- hoy Kuro nos cantara "Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi!"

Kuro: hii –sonríe infantilmente- empecemos

Bibibi to kitara shou ga nai Unmei mitai na deai dashi  
Utata neshikaketa hoshizora ni chiisa na yume ga kirari **–bailaba al compás-**  
Aa doki doki yo Tokimeite setsunakutte achichi  
Mou rabu rabu yo Kyou mo (asu mo) zutto ai wo komete

Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki Suki kirarin  
Chi-la-li Chi-la-li Mitsumete mirakururin no rin  
Pu-ka-li Pu-ka-li Ukanda hoshi no umi  
Kokoro ga afurete shimatte apupu **–se empieza a mover por todo el lugar bailando-**

Hayaku hayaku onegai! Ai shite koi shite suki shite ... nanchatte daarin **–mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que su cuerpo al final acercando su cabeza a la cámara y guiñando un ojo-**

Jiriri de mezameta aozora ni ohayo na taiyou pikapikarin  
Aitai kimochi wo tobashitara zensokuryoku de dokyun  
Aa bibabiba yo Mainichi tte suteki ne tte ariri  
Mou nori nori yo Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo yume wo nosete

Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki Suki kirarin  
La-la-li La-la-li Utatte kurukururin no rin  
Fu-wa-li Fu-wa-li Saiteku hanabira ni  
Kokoro ga somatte shimatte ururu –se vuelve a mover por todo el lugar-

Hayaku hayaku **–poniendo su mano en su corazón en cada "hayaku"-** kanaete Are shite kore shite sore shite ... nanchatte daarin **–poniendose de perfil derecho y moviendo su mano como si diera un codazo tres veces y girando su brazo en esa posición-**

Aa doki doki yo Tokimeite setsunakutte achichi  
Mou rabu rabu yo Kyou mo (asu mo) zutto ai wo komete

**-da saltitos en su lugar-**

Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki Suki kirarin  
Chi-la-li Chi-la-li Mitsumete mirakururin no rin  
Pu-ka-li Pu-ka-li Ukanda hoshi no umi  
Kokoro ga afurete shimatte apupu **-en esta parte pone su dedo en su cabeza y los mueve de un lado a otro-**

Hayaku hayaku onegai Ai shite koi shite suki shite ... nanchatte daarin **–mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que su cuerpo al final acercando su cabeza a la cámara y guiñando un ojo-**

**Natsuki: **gracias por vernos

**Mikan: **ya casi se acaba el programa -se lamenta.

**Natsuki: **lo sé, que mal, bueno gracias por vernos o leernos


	18. Como perder un juego de rol

**Como perder un juego de rol~ tutorial**

Una chica de cabello gris, con un ojo rojo y el otro gris llega, se instala en una cabina y se acerca un micrófono.

– ... No me pagan lo suficiente –se quejo Koko.

– Trabaja cerda –Okamidan le apunta con un arma a la cabeza.

– Baja el arma –dice la chica seria y de mala gana la loca se lo da– Bien ve a escribir.

– Zorra –se aleja de mala gana.

– Bien, este es un tutorial de cómo perder en un juego de rol, empecemos con Kokoro –saco un control remoto y dio play.

* * *

– El chiste es este, cruza por ahí –le dice el albino desinteresado y señalando a una laguna en el cual tenías que cruzar por una tablilla de tres pulgadas de ancho–. Vamos –de nuevo cruza la tablita con una habilidad impresionante. Koko lo mira sin borrar su sonrisa pero claramente tenso.

– Eh, bien... –empieza a cruzar y por un cachito (que tuvo que brincar) no pasaba.

– Casi... –se quejo–, vamos que debes cruzar por ahí – señala el lugar donde tienes que cruzar las lianas y si caes abran unas plantas que le jalen hasta el fondo y claro mueres. El chico solo se quedo en blanco e hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer en una situación como esta.

Se ve a Kokoro huyendo del establecimiento gritando que quiere a su mami, papi y osito Kuma.

Shiro mira con indiferencia, da la vuelta y regresa a su puesto–. Y eso que ya no conoció a Poizum –dice al aire con tono burlón, claro sin sonreír ni reírse o mostrar algo aparte de su cara indiferente.

**Pasó uno: Huir como marica, completado**

* * *

**Siguiente sujeto de pruebas Anna**

– Bien solo debes de cruzar por aquí –dice Mikan mostrando el estanque de fango, tenías una liana para pasar.

– No creo que este tan mal –hecha una carrerilla y salta tomando una liana, cruzando–. Uff que suerte.

– Siguiente, cruza por el puente... bueno lo que queda de este –dice viendo que solo quedan las cuerdas, Anna traga en seco pero lo hace y llega a la mitad pero la cuerda se rompe–. Rayos ya es el vigésimo cuarto –va volando hacia ella usando el alice de vuelo y no sus alas, nadie sabe de ese alice–. ¿Estás bien Anna-chan?

– ... Quiero un psicólogo –pidio temblando.

– Yo igual, amiga, yo igual –se la lleva de regreso.

**Pasó dos: a medias**

* * *

**Siguiente sujeto de pruebas Kitsune**

– Bien debes encontrar la pelotita –dice Misaki con una sonrisa, había una mesa con cien vasos donde en uno estaría la pelota y tenía a cincuenta Misaki's moviéndolas–. Listo.

– ... la Misaki numero ¿treinta y cuatro? –dice dudoso. Para suerte de Kitsune era la correcta, fueron al siguiente reto que era nadar contra corriente pero el muy gay se fue volando, después tuvo que ir a luchar contra un león que lo paso de largo, este lo fue a embestir y Kitsune voló arriba y el león estrello contra un tronco de un árbol.

Último reto o más bien penúltimo... el reto de Yami

– Fácil mata a todos los robots y te puedes ir al carajo –dice sonriente, claro nunca está de más decir que su sonrisa era de loca maniática. El estaba de rodillas frente a los mil robots.

– Señor si muero hoy solo he de decir que siento no haber quemado la escuela cuando pude.

**Pasó tres: tan cerca y tan lejos**

* * *

**Siguiente sujeto de pruebas Nonoko**

– Empecemos –hablo Tsubasa–, tu reto es simple, cruzar por acá –apunta a una laguna en la que saltabas de roca en roca con una corriente fuerte, mientras te avientan agua con unas pistolas de juguete.

– ¿Esto es... legal? –pregunta asustada.

– Según el libro de leyes de Imaginacionlandia esto es completamente normal... según el libro de la realidad esto es... algo con mucha adrenalina –dice sonriendo como psicopata.

– Pobres de los que viven en Imaginacionlandia.

– No tienes idea –murmura la peligris.

– Bueno hazlo, tu alma lo pide –sigue sonriendo psicopatamente. Nonoko sin rechistar lo hizo, termino algo mojada pero viva, luego paso al reto del barandal donde abajo había picos y arriba gente preparada para lanzar lo que sea que tuvieran a su alcance y después paso al reto del puma, al cual lo anestesio con una poción. Los pasó todos y llego con Kuro.

– Hola Nonoko-chan, que gusto, bueno tu reto es desactivar la bomba, tienes quince segundos, uno de estos cables activa la bomba antes de tiempo y si lo cortas ya no hay oportunidad, empieza ahora, por cierto uno te quita cinco segundos.

(**15**) Nonoko– Bueno... recordando a Sumire y sus pintadas –corta el cable amarillo y la bomba no explota–. ¿G-gane?

– Vaya lo lograste eras la segunda después de Hyuuga-san –dice alegremente–. Pasas al reto del Yeti –celebra.

Nonoko llega al reto y con ayuda de Tsubasa lo logran neutralizar... para su desgracia llegan los soldados del hielo del camino de Tsubasa los cuales son Megane, Tono y dos chicos sin importancia

– Sería una lástima que te atrapáramos, una verdadera lástima –Tono sonríe con maldad.

– Oh rayos.

**Game Over**

**Paso cuatro: casi (atrapados por los soldados)**

* * *

Y este fue un mini tutorial de cómo perder en un juego de rol hasta la próxima

– Okami ya podemos ir a casa, Yami me volvió a matar ahora soy un fantasma.

– Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza la vuelvo a matar –se quejo la chica que correspondía al nombre de Okami.


	19. Como ganar un juego de rol

**Como ganar un juego de rol~ Tutorial**

– Hola gente de ¿Qué tal los trata la vida? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Como sea aquí un mini tutorial de cómo ganar en un juego de rol.

* * *

**Sujeto de pruebas uno Linchou**

– El chiste Tobita, es que cruces esta tabla –apunta la laguna y la tabla, de nuevo el peli blanco la cruza sin problemas.

– B-bien vamos –empieza a cruzar y los últimos treinta centímetros los brinca–, listo –suelta un suspiro.

– Lo siguiente es que pases por las lianas asesinas, ya sabes si caes mueres ahogado por plantas mutantes, lo normal según el libro de Imaginacionlandia –dice con un libro el cual se llama, "Conociendo un mundo anormal. Tomo I- Autor Caperucita Violeta y Cenicienta"

– Bien –dice lento y algo extrañado, había oído hablar de ese país pero le da miedo la poca seguridad del lugar, si hay locas que queman escuelas sin una pisca de culpabilidad... bueno ni hablar. Sin más el pobre decide cruzar por las lianas, logro ver la luz del día... o bueno de las luces del recinto.

– Pasaste, que bueno ya estaba cansado de ir a buscarlos –dice mientras sale del bote por cualquier cosa–. Lo siguiente es enfrentar una serpiente. Así aparece nuestra serpiente protagonista... POIZUM la serpiente venenosa pero poco peligrosa.

– Sssssss (Mu buenas tardes mi amigo, soy Poizum, su siguiente reto, un gusto conocerte) –dice la serpiente presentándose con amabilidad, aprendió de Kuro– Ssssssssss (Ahora debo decir que te matare de la forma más dolorosa que te puedas imaginar y voy a hacer que desees jamás haber nacido –y ahora lo amenaza, aprendió de Yami. Pero Linchou hace una ilusión que deja a Poizum fuera de combate, si quieren saber fue /la señal fue interrumpida/ bien, después de eso pasaron al reto de Natsuki que con una ilusión le gano, esta se puso feliz, al fin otro buen participante.

Ahora el Yeti y usando la técnica de las ilusiones le gano, ya que el Yeti al creer que había helado de menta no vio el precipicio, claro está de más decir que Shiro lo traiciono como a Ruka.

– Bien puedes sacar un papelito –Linchou hace caso y saca uno con una estrella–. Wau te toco Hikari-chan –la susodicha los mira por uso segundos y los ignora siguiendo con su lectura "Como soplar de acuerdo a la casa construida- escrito por el Lobo Kawaii"

**Pasó uno: distracción**

* * *

**Siguiente sujeto de pruebas Sumire**

– ¡BIEN! solo debes cruzar el fango, usando esta liana –dice señalando la única liana no rota.

– ¿Esto... es seguro? –pregunta viéndola.

– Según este libro si –muestra el mismo libro que Shiro. Sumire sin decir nada más cruza, después se va al puente, pero viendo la estupidez de las escritoras, al romper el puente, tiene que cruzar con un cohete. Después de casi morir llega al reto del cocodrilo con el que pelea arduamente, pero al final el cocodrilo sale llorando.

– Bien si derrites el hielo te puedes ir –murmura Natsume sintiendose acosado con su mirada y no tenia que leer la mente como Shiro para saber sus intenciones al finalizar.

– Veamos tengo esta flamita y este cubote... necesito ayuda Sakura.

– Claro –ella agranda la llama- _finalmente te traicionare_ –piensa. Al final para el Yeti solo lo guía a un acantilado, aunque este crecía de tamaño gracias a Mikan.

– Por favor Natsume-kun, por favor –pide a casi todo los dioses. Para la mala o buena suerte, salio Kuro.

Ventajas: Natsume no sufrirá

Desventajas: la loli se va con la loca psicópata

– Tranquila Shouda ya veremos cómo nos acercamos a los chicos –le dice tratando de consolarla.

– Waaaaaaaaaah es injusto –lloriquea–. TONO TE DISFRUTARIA MÁS QUE YO –apunto al mencionado que niega afusivamente sintiendo una mirada en sus espaldas.

– Pobre Kuro –dicen al unísono Taiyo y Mun soltando un suspiro.

**Pasó dos: habilidades naturales**

* * *

**Siguiente sujeto de pruebas Hotaru**

– Bien Hotaru-chan adivina donde está la pelota –pidio Misaki mientras sus clones revolvian todo. Sin que se diera cuenta puso un GPS en la pelota, al terminar de revolverlas solo vio su celular y apunto a la Misaki número cuarenta y uno, efectivamente hay estaba la pelota.

Después uso su cisne volador para cruzar el lago y el Baka-gum para vencer al león, para vencer a los robots solos los hizo explotar y al robot grande le lanzo un mega cohete que hizo que explotara.

– Genial Hotaru solo tenía uno grande –dice reclamándole.

– Mejor suerte para la próxima Yami –se burlo. Se dirigio de forma segura hacia el Yeti y antes de que pudiera hacer nada saco un lanzallamas haciendolo un gran charco de agua que al instante se congelo y patino sobre ella hasta la salida.

– Un cubo de hielo –muestra el dibujo que le toco al ganar.

– Con Shiro-kun –apunto Tsubasa bastante animado. Ambos se miran y se estrechan la mano a su alrededor se ve un aura oscura.

– Se ha juntado el mal –pronuncian Mikan y Natsuki a la par.

**Paso tres: armas de por medio**

* * *

**Sujeto de pruebas: Natsume**

– Bien solo debes de pasar por ese lugar –dice el sempai señalando la corriente. Natsume en vez de ir por la corriente se va por un lado sin siquiera tener contacto con el agua.

– Nunca dijiste que teníamos que pasar por hay –Tsubasa se queda en blanco con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro–. Idiota –se encamino al barandal.

– Bien ahora solo debes cruzar por aquí –le señala el barandal. Natsume con suma agilidad se va caminando por el barandal esquiando las pruebas... pinshi ninja. Después de eso Natsume se aburrió y que hizo empezó a quemar a Tsubasa para entretenerse, después de todo llegaron que el puma que con solo una mirada de Natsume se fue huyendo

Al final el reto de Kuro lo adivino siguiendo la lógica de Kuro... que no existía por eso corto el amarillo. Tsubasa que estaba todo chamuscado vio la imagen.

– Vaya te toco el Howallow es de Mikan –dice cansado pero con su sonrisa. Bien era todo un poema, Mikan quedo en blanco, todos mirando desconcertados y Sumire llorando.

**Pasó cuatro: puto amo**

* * *

Este fue el tutorial exprés de cómo ganar un juego de rol, hasta la próxima. Sintonícenos en nuestra programación habitual. En el próximo capitulo, el rencuentro de más hermanos.


	20. Ova 4

Era una mañana común en Gakuen Alice, por que decir normal era mentira. Todos estaban en el juego de rol, ya habían empezado, pero dejemos a los demás por ahora, empecemos por Hikari, ella estaba que se quería tirar de un precipicio, ¿Por qué? Fácil queridos lectores, por una razón con nombre y apellido, Shin Johnson.

– Tsk ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que un idiota como tu tenga que venir conmigo? Créeme, mucho honor tienes con mi presencia –el oji morado le miro con la boca abierta y expresión de incredulidad.

– Definitivamente eras la tipa más odiosa que e conocido en mi vida y he conocido muchas tipas odiosas –le expreso con rencor. Desde el momento en que la vio le pareció hermosa, su cabello rubio claro que claramente no la hacia de Japón, sus ojos claros color azul y su forma de comportarse muy educada y recta, eso hasta que abre la boca.

– Igual me hace sentir bien, nunca pude dialogar con un mono antes –se burlo adelantándose dejándolo rojo de la cólera. Su honestidad era demasiado para el, llegando a parecerle cínica.

– Yo nunca creí poder acercarme tanto a una víbora –bramo con furia, la rubia suspiro, desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo que era un idiota, de actitud desfachada, mentiroso y chismoso, todas las características que cataloga como defectos.

– Solo eres un defectuoso –murmuro suavemente, el la observo ofendido.

– Tu solo una mamona.

– Eras más chismoso que mis vecinas, y ellas casi se enteran de nuestro poder.

– Tu eres una bruja peor que las de cuentos de hadas.

– Pero bien que me comías con la mirada –sonrío cuando noto de reojo como su cara se coloreaba de un rojo intenso–. Supongo que es inevitable, solo se fijan en si una es rubia y ojo claro, a la mierda los sentimientos.

– ¡Callate! –exclamo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Ella solo río cosa que sorprendió al chico, su risa era diferente a lo que pensó, era muy tierna y delicada, pero acorde al aspecto misterioso de Hikari, era simplemente hermosa, el chico empezó a reír, sin duda era fácil de contagiar esa risa.

– Realmente eres un idiota –suspiro después de parar.

– Y tu una bruja –le dio una sonrisa complice, ella se la devolvió, se odiaban definitivamente, pero se podían soportar.

– Oigan los dos, Nanami salió un rato del juego, al parecer va a jugar –les llamo Taiyo quien no notaba ese ambiente simpatia-odio entre ambos.

– No me sorprende –dice con sencillez Hikari, pero luego esboza una pequeña sonrisa–. Vamos a ver –Taiyo asiente adelantándose, ella voltea a ver al oji morado–. ¿Vienes, idiota? –el asiente levemente.

* * *

**Bienvenido, siempre estaré para patearte el culo**

– Hola –llega Jin y saluda a la sádica pelinegra.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la chica, le recordaba de la mañana y sabia su nombre por Natsuki pero era la primera vez que se hablaban.

– Nada me aburrí...y una niña me pateo los bajos –Yami hace una mueca de "auch", pero luego se echó a reír–. ¡CALLATE! No es gracioso.

– Sip, si lo es –dice aun riendo, no pudo evitar imaginarse eso, a ella le pegan ahí y probablemente lo disfrute.

– Idiota –masculla por lo bajo.

– Okey, okey, pero eres un marica –se burla nuevamente.

– Tu una tonta.

– Pendejo.

– Tarada.

– Puto.

– Nenita.

...

– ¿C-como me llamaste? –pregunta mientras su ojo adquiere un tik.

– Ne-ni-ta –dice remarcando cada sílaba, a Yami le crece un aura asesina del tamaño de una marmota mutante (+10 m)

– Parece que alguien aquí mo-ri-ra –sonríe con sadismo. Primero lo dejo K.O con una patada en lo huevos, **(Nota: Jin quedo casi estéril)** él se retorcía en el piso por el dolor, Yami como buena sádica fue fuera del plantel, fue por una pala y empezó a cavar, llego al sistema de tuberías de la escuela y con sus manos arranco un tubo, lo malo es que era el de electricidad.

Jin se estaba recuperando, era fácil viendo que su alice tenía el poder de auto curar, aunque aún le dolía

– Puta Yoru –gruño sintiendo lastima por sus futuros, y probablemente deformes, hijos... a quien engañaba, seria un puto playboy el resto de sus días. Se escuchó una risa macabra, en el umbral de la puerta que da de la zona de Yami al exterior, ahí estaba Yami con algunos pelos parados, se dio un voltaje, en sus manos tenía un tubo del cual salían chispas y algunos mini-rayos, ¿pero a ella le importaba? ¡no! Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa sádica, maniática y lunática. Jin se puso más nervioso cuando la vio correr hacia él. Lo golpeo con el tubo.

Se estrello contra la pared, si le dolió, pero se recompuso, ¡nadie golpea a Jin Johnson, no sin recibir una pelea!

Se acercó a ella, le dio una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder, ella contesto con un puñetazo que el esquivo, Jin le lanzo un golpe a la cabeza y ella lo detuvo agarrando su mano, con este agarre le hizo una llave. Él con un movimiento le pateo por detrás y ella lo soltó, él iba a caer, pero hizo un maro meta y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo.

Ambos viendo el potencial de su contrincante sacan sus armas de sus alice (solo las armas), en su lugar Yami saca a sus pistolas que le quito a Natsuki cuando se distrajo, cuando ambas armas se forman se empiezan a atacar.

Jin aventó sus kunai's a Yami quien los esquivo y estos fueron a parar a la pared, Yami le disparo, él los esquivo y fue por sus kunai's, sacándolos de la pared y aventándolos a Yami, quien le rozo una en la mejilla. Ella le disparo y la bala impacto cerca de Jin (la bala paso a un lado) Yami aprovecho la distracción y de una patada lo tiro, luego se puso encima de él acorralando sus muñecas. Ambos comenzaron a respirar rápidamente.

– T-te gane –le mostró una sonrisa burlona, el correspondió con una de derrota–. Buen trabajo.

– Gracias –le da una sonrisa amistosa, ambos se levantan del suelo.

– Bueno... ¡Bienvenido a Gakuen Alice, donde siempre estaré para patearte el culo!

* * *

**10:00**

– Yoru Yami –Jinno tenía una venita y hablaba encabronado–. ¡ROMPISTE LA TUBERIA DE LA CORRIENTE DE LUZ!

Las habitaciones del nivel medio estaban apagadas, todos miraban molestos a Yami, principalmente las mujeres que tenían sus cabello mojado–. Ups, creo que me pase –dijo con inocencia antes de empezar a ser perseguida.

– Gracias Shiro –agradeció Kuro pues el con un viento helado le seco el cabello y en esos momentos le estaba cepillando mientras veía la persecución.

– No es nada –susurro haciendole una trenza.


	21. Chapter 17: el hermano de Hotaru

**El hermano de Hotaru**

– Aun no lo puedo creer –gruñe Natsuki con una venita–, puff y yo que tenía planeado dormir todo el día –masculla muy bajo solo Natsume le escuchaba y se burlaba discretamente de ella.

– Wau tantas cosas ¿me pregunto como la pasaran los demás? –curoseo Mikan.

– Bueno lo que estoy seguro es que con Okami e Imai juntos algo saldrá muy mal –suspiro el de ojos rojos.

– No sabes hasta qué punto –suspira la de ojos cafés.

– ¿Y si vamos a ver lo que hace Hotaru? –propuso Mikan.

– Claro, quiero ver a Shiro –Ruka frunce el ceño– no lo he molestado hoy –sonríe con maldad.

– Por como hablas parece gustarte –al hacer ese comentario Natsuki hace una cara de asco, imposible de disimular–, solo digo –se ríe el oji rojo.

– Bueno siempre se han llevada así, se pelean, discuten, se insultan a veces se lanzan cuchillos y vuelven la sala una zona de guerra –dice con una sonrisa dejando a los dos chicos confundidos y sorprendidos–, pero si se necesitan y ahí están los dos apoyándose, además tenía entendido que a Shiro le gustabas –dice viendo a Natsuki.

– ¿¡Qué!? –los tres voltean a ver a Ruka quien había exclamado aquello– b-bueno es que como se llevan mal –pronuncia nervioso.

– Aja, claro –dicen con sarcasmo Mikan y Natsume, cosa que la pelinegra no noto.

– Como sea, mejor vamos, por cierto Mikan eso fue mentira lo dijo Yami por el accidente del lago –se encoje de hombros–, sabes que nuca pasaría solo es mi casi-hermano-odioso-tsundere.

Los tres llegan a donde un extraño robot-puerco estaba demostrando sus funciones, Hotaru lo conducía recibiendo halagos de sus fans.

– Sí que lo disfrutara –murmura con una gotita en la cabeza.

– Wau Hotaru es tan genial –dice Mikan con estrellitas en sus ojos. Después de que Hotaru terminara estaba junto con Shiro.

– Hola Hyuuga, Nogi, Mikan, traga chocolates –saludo el albino.

– Hola –saludaron los tres primeros.

– Hola Tsundere con cabello de abuela –saludo con una sonrisa falsa y en menos de dos segundos ya había una pelea de insultos entre los dos, todos tenían una gotita en su cabeza.

– Ya basta los dos –los separo cansada Mikan. Natsuki se encoge de hombros y saca una barra de chocolate de su bolso.

– Así que por eso el bolso –murmuro Hotaru.

– Seh.

Mikan suspira frustrada–.Ya deja un poco el chocolate –se quejo. La pelinegra negó y abrazo su preciado manjar.

– Jamás me separaras del amor de mi vida –lo abrazo más y empezó a susurrar cosas inentendibles a su "enamorada" porque el chocolate es mujer. Todos la miraron sin creer su actitud tan infantil.

– Bueno dejemos eso de lado –le resto importancia Hotaru.

– ¿Are? ¿Que es eso? –Mikan señala un juego donde unos pollos gigantes.

– Es una atracción que creer –dice Hotaru como siempre seria.

– Wau quiero probar –con estrellitas a su alrededor.

– Bien las reglas son las siguientes solo pueden participar los de la clase B, el objetivo es atrapar más banderas posibles si te quedas sin bandera pierdes. Gracias por la atención –anuncio un robot-

– ¿Ah no puedo participar? –se quejo un niño.

– Será para la próxima –le dijo su hermano.

– _Bien como en este juego no se pueden utilizar los alice serán más fácil _–pensó Mikan para sus adentros, pues por su condición en que todos sus jodidos alice eran peligrosos no podía usarlas aparte de copeo.

– Bien ¡EMPIECEN! –Lanza una bengala. El juego empezó y para sorpresa de todos Mikan iba ganando

– Eso era de esperarse viniendo de una bruta –admitió Hotaru.

– Concuerdo contigo –siente una presencia a su espalda y agacha la cabeza la cual por poco es golpeada por una rama.

– Que mal nunca funciona –Yami se sienta a su lado–. Vine a pedir discu-culpas –dice casi vomitando la palabra.

– Kuro ¿verdad?

– Si.

La pelinegra suelta un suspiro–. No es del todo tu culpa, tengo cierto problema –viendo de reojo a Ruka– solo me estrese –termina con una mueca de tranquilidad la cuál es remplazada por una de burla– además era de esperarse de una infantil como tu.

– No soy infantil –hace un puchero.

– Claro que si.

– Claro que no.

– Si, aun así te queremos –río suavemente.

– Al fin se contentaron ¿eh? –observo Shiro mirándolas aburrido.

– Si tenemos que estar unidas a la hora de torturarte –ambas sonríen sádicamente.

– Infantiles.

– Parece que lunares no es tan tonta –menciono Natsume y todos observaron. Mikan iba a la cabeza pero un niño le robo su bandera esta lo persiguió pero el empezó a volar, bueno su pollo mecánico, de un momento a otro este se descontrolo y empezó a volar sin control.

– A la mierda –susurro y copeo el alice de Mochiage para hacer levitar su pollo.

– ¿Qué va a hacer? –pregunto el oji carmín.

– ... la hará... de heroína –dice el albino con un libro en sus manos.

– ¿De heroína? –preguntaron curiosos. De un momento a otro Mikan salta al otro pollo, al principio todo bien, pero entonces el pollo se descontrola cayendo cerca de un bosque Mikan pudo cubrir al niño pero cayo de rodillas y sus piernas estaban sangrando y tenía un incesante dolor de cabeza.

– Mikan –llama Natsuki.

– ¿Natsuki? –cuando esta llega a su lado la golpea en la cabeza dejando a todos en blanco excepto por Yami que se partía de la risa y Shiro que las veía con una cara de aburrimiento.

– Babosa, idiota, pendeja, tarada como se te ocurre pudiste a verte matado –por la voz de ultratumba y el aura oscura alrededor de Natsuki podía decirse que estaban a punto de ver un homicidio en vivo–. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunta al niño amablemente, haciendo que todos pensara que era bipolar.

– Si, gracias a onne-chan –viendo a Mikan.

– Bien –sonríe levemente que ni se nota–, ahora tu –de nuevo esa aura maligna y voz de ultratumba acompañada por la mirada asesina más terrorífica del mundo.

– Díganle a Nanami que la quiero –suplica llorando a mares.

– Idiota –Mikan abre los ojos de la sorpresa, se notaba la voz de Natsuki levemente temblorosa– Deja de seguir haciendo estupideces **solo te lastimas a ti misma** –alza su mirada ya calmada–. La próxima vez ten más cuidado –le sacude la cabeza cual niña chiquita. Pronto todo empezaron a murmurar de la falla en los inventos de Hotaru.

– Cállense, lo inventos de Hotaru son los mejores lo puedo apostar por mi vida –dice con una mirada determinada. Después de un largo silencia Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa habla.

– Idiota, no apuestes tu vida en algo como esto –negó con la cabeza, Natsuki miro el robot. En eso llegan los del centro de estudiantes

– Sakurano-sempai, Subaru-sempai –murmura al verlos, después agacha la mirada soltando una sonrisa.

– Avisen que fue lo que paso –un pelinegro de ojos violetas con lente asiente.

– ¿Qué paso aquí? –ve a Mikan– ¿Estas bien? –de su mano sale una luz verde y la cura, ella agradece.

– Claro gracias –sonríe feliz_–. Alice de curación_ –piensa.

– ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? –pregunta con tono severo.

– Yo –la oji violeta de un paso al frente segura de si misma.

– Así que tu –se estaba acercando a ella, pero entonces una carcajada deja a todos helados en especial a Mikan, Yami y Shiro.

– Espera cuatro-ojos –lo detiene Natsuki, su mirada seguía gacha y su sonrisa se ampliaba.

– Tú –voltea a ver bruscamente a la pelinegra pero se sorprende cuando ella alza su vista y muestra sus ojos rojos.

– ¿Eso es el respeto que tiene a las mujeres? que deplorable –se acerca un poco a el–. ¿Sabes? no me sorprende qué ni por enterado, eres bastante ridículo cuando quieres –muestra una sonrisa ladina– y pensar que Henshiro te consideraba un genio –su sonrisa se amplía dándole un toque macabro, Subaru estaba en su lugar helado en Shock, todos seguían la conversación–, déjame decirte volví y será hasta la graduación –sonríe con sorna al ver como Subaru se congela–, te advierto una cosa no cuentes nada o si no –se voltea quedando de espaldas a él pero mueve levemente la cabeza viéndolo directo a los ojos–, ya sabes que los "accidentes" pasan –se acerca y golpea a Mikan.

– ¿P-porque el golpe? –estaba aturdida, mirando aquellos ojos rojos que por primera vez le dieron miedo.

– Porque si, explícales la situación –se ríe levemente–. Estando en este patético sitio voy a conseguir juguetes de los baratos –una carcajada fue como concluyo su espectáculo.

– Natsuki –murmura viendo como esta se aleja–. Ustedes son hermanos.

– ¿Qué? –sorprendidos era poco, ambos se observaron con duda.

* * *

Ambos hermanos quedaron en hablar un poco siendo seguidos por Mikan, Yami, Shiro, Linchou, Hikari (que habían visto todo) y Ruka.

– ¿De que hablaran? –susurro Mikan.

– Sakura tu sabias de que eran hermanos ¿Cómo? –pregunto Ruka curioso.

– Shiro es buen hacker –contesto sin pensar.

– Es fácil adivinarlo en todo caso –se jacto.

– ¿Cómo hackearon el sistema de la escuela? –pregunto Linchou con sorpresa. ¡Touche! Mikan y Shiro se dieron cuenta de su error, dijeron mucho en dos simples oraciones.

– Un minuto... ¡Hotaru no me dijo que lo sabía, que traidora! –empezó a gritar como loca, logrando que Linchou y Ruka se centraran en callarla.

– Bueno ¿y de que querías hablar? –pregunto el mayor ignorando a la castaña.

– ¿Por qué nunca hablaste con mis padres? al menos los fuiste a visitar, siendo un alumno ejemplar debiste poder hacerlo –pregunto mirando a lo lejos.

– Mira estoy agradecido con ellos por a verme dado la vida pero hasta ahí –dice viendo al horizonte.

– Aun así –su fleco cubría sus ojos, se debatía internamente en continuar–. No sabes cuánto sufrieron –dice con los puños cerrados. No pudo continuar.

– Sé que no es un tema tan fácil aun así espero que entiendas, en todo caso si necesitas de mi ayuda no dudes en ir a consultarme –se va del lugar dejándola tensa, apreto los dientes y tuvo el impulso de ir a golpearlo.

– Umhhh umuhh muum –pero Mikan seguía con la boca tapada y siendo sujetada.

– Idiota –suspiro, no era momento de hacer una escenita.

– No lo habías dicho –menciono Linchou.

– Bueno, no lo sabía, creí que era más grande, solo dos años, es más chico de lo que espere.

– Hubiese preferido que me lo digieras tú, no Natsuki –se quejo.

– ¿Cómo se enteró? –pregunto curiosa, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé, es tan misteriosa y guarda muchos secretos –todos la veían mientras hablaba–, algo me dice que sabe más de cada uno de nosotros que incluso nosotros mismos.

* * *

– ¿Terminaste la linda reunión familiar? –pregunto la oji café encima de un arbol.

– De saber que estabas aquí en Gakuen Alice te hubiese dado las pastillas personalmente –menciono. Ella río.

– Necesito que bajes la barrera o alguien sufrirá las consecuencias –río, Subaru la observo y se extraño, sus ojos volvían a ser rojos.

– Yo me encargo –la mira de reojo–. No podrás ocultarlo todo el tiempo –ella lo observa volviendo a sus ojos cafés–, yo guardare el secreto, pero algún día lo sabrán.

– Lo se... lamento si a veces soy rara es solo que **no deberías meterte tanto –**sin más se alejo dejándolo confundido.

– _Jaja sería divertido, pero prefiero evitar la violencia_ –Subaru entrecierra los ojos ante su recuerdo–. ¿Qué paso en estos años Natsuki? –dice al aire, toma el teléfono y marca–. Sakurano baja la barrera alguien saldrá tenla hace por media hora, gracias, te lo contare después, si ella volvió, pero hay algo en ella que me da desconfianza –termina su llamada.

* * *

– Vaya, es más grave de lo que pensé –murmuro Jin mirando unos papeles–. Pensé que solo tenia desorden de personalidad o bipolaridad como su prima.

– Irónicamente lo consiguió de la peor forma –murmuro ahora Shin.

– Tengamos cuidado, una vez que nos pasamos de su lado debemos apoyarlas –murmuro Sergio.

– Vamos la seguiremos –ordeno el mayor, que era Shin, mirando a Natsuki fuera del lugar.

* * *

– Oye Hotaru –llamo Mikan.

– ¿Dime?

– ¿No sabías de tu hermano? –pregunto curiosa.

– Como dije, creí que era más grande así que pensé que había salido de la academia.

– Bueno al menos... –sonrío al aire.

– ...Pudimos conocer... –Natsuki esta saltaba de árbol en árbol hacia un lugar no definido.

– Al Hermano de Hotaru –dijeron ambas, pero Natsuki cambiando el color de sus ojos y sonriendo de forma malvada.

* * *

**-en un estudio negro y naranja-**

**Mikan: **hola a todos aquí los participantes Jin y Shin

**Jin y Shin: **yupi –dice desanimados

**Natsuki: **-comiendo chocolate- no se quejen, bien la canción la pueden buscar en google así **Super Junior ~Sorry Sorry Español Latino~Sebastian Dupont – Ktimer**

**Jin y Shin:** dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance. Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry soy yo, soy yo, soy yo soy el que se enamoró, enamoro primero de ti baby  
Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty tus ojos brillan, brillan, me ahogo me asfixio, me estas volviendo loco baby

**Jin:** mi mirada está perdida en tus ojos como si estuviera poseído por algo (Ahora ya no puedo escaparme)  
**Shin:** tu silueta caminando a cada paso va como si quisiera pisar mi corazón  
**Jin:** (Ahora ya no puedo escaparme) A donde sea que vayas me atrapa tu sonrisa  
**Shin:** tu belleza tan incomparable mi chica ideal  
**Jin:** difícil e incontrolables eres realmente especial  
**Shin:** he caído totalmente de ti enamorado estoy

**Jin y Shin:** Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry soy yo, soy yo, soy yo soy el que se enamoró, enamoro primero de ti baby. Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty tus ojos brillan, brillan, me ahogo me asfixio, me estas volviendo loco baby

**Jin:** (ahora ya no puedo escaparme)

**Jin:** hey girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl con solo mis ojos abrir (hey girl) dormido despierto solo puedo pensar en ti (Dímelo)  
**Shin:** di si tengo (dímelo) aunque sea un lugar (dímelo) en tu corazón  
**Jin y Shin:** soy un tonto, tonto, tonto  
**Jin:** las personas que me miran dicen que me rinda ya  
**Shin:** que en un mundo como este otra yo puedo encontrar  
**Jin:** tú no sabes no conoces son sus celos que habla  
**Shin:** quieren que me rinda pero por la envidia perderá

**Jin y Shin:** Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry soy yo, soy yo, soy yo soy el que se enamoró, enamoro primero de ti baby. Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty tus ojos brillan, brillan, me ahogo me asfixio, me estas volviendo loco baby.

**Jin:** (ahora ya no puedo escaparme)

**Jin y Shin:** lest dance dance dance dance  
Lest dance dance dance dance  
Lest dance dance dance dance  
lest dance dance

**Jin:** hey te podrías detener porque me estas volviendo loco yeah  
**Shin:** solo quiero amarte a ti y nunca dejar de mirarte hey hey hey  
**Jin:** más que tu amigo tu amante deseo ser siempre  
**Shin:** quiero compartir tus problemas, tus penas y dolor  
**Jin:** te amo como a nadie, como a nadie nunca antes ame  
**Shin:** lo único que quiero es a ti a ti a ti oh girl

**Jin y Shin:** Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry soy yo, soy yo, soy yo soy el que se enamoró, enamoro primero de ti baby. Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty tus ojos brillan, brillan, me ahogo me asfixio, me estas volviendo loco baby.

**Jin:** SORRY

**Natsuki:** para ser idiotas cantan bien_, lo bueno nadie sabe que el programa se graba y lo usaremos para chantajearlos_ –silba inocente-

**Mikan:** gracias a todos por vernos nos vemos


	22. Chapter 18: problemas con los dulces

Ya era de noche las estrellas se empezaban a dejar ver.

– Si cumplió –su sonrisa se amplía–. Vamos –sale de la academia, en el lugar estaban tres adolescentes esperando que termine.

Los tres estaban cerca del lugar uno estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo sus cabeza, el segundo estaba recostado en un árbol aun manteniéndose de pie y con los brazos cruzados y el tercero estaba en sentado en una rama al con las manos igual al primero.

* * *

**Problemas con los dulces**

–_ Ese nombre, me pregunto qué paso exactamente, la verdad, no sabes la historia pero en pequeños rasgos –_Shin se debatía en las consecuencias o como paso, su mente era un lío.

– Ya está cerca –murmuro Jin quien seguía acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero podía saber quién se encuentra a una distancia de un kilómetro, el entrenamiento sirve de algo.

– Veamos qué tan mal esta –les dice Sergio bajando del árbol en el que estaba recostado. No tarda en hacer acto de presencia una chica con expresión seria, ojos café oscuro casi rosado al negro. Su ropa estaba ensangrentada y su cara tenia manchas de sangre un poco más chicas, como si se hubiera salpicado en toda ella.

– ¿Así de violenta eres? –pregunta Jin aun en su posición pero con los ojos abiertos.

– Calla –chasquea la lengua–, pero toma el lado positivo –los tres la miran– nadie inocente murió –sonríe con cansancio.

– Vamos a tu cuarto y ahí hablamos –le propuso Shin tomándola por los hombros.

– Claro –suspira todos empiezan a recorrer el camino a sus cuartos–. Por cierto, esto queda en secreto nadie más que nosotros lo debe saber.

– Claro.

* * *

Ya era de día y en todo Gakuen alice se celebraba aun el festival cultural todos se divertían, bueno casi todos.

Mikan solo observaba a Natsuki dormir toda desparramada en la cama, su cabeza mal acomodada en la almohada, una pierna baja la sabana y la otra arriba, su pelo desparramado y un brazo encima de su estómago.

– Natsuki –no pudo evitar mirarla sin esperanzas.

– Cinco horas más –murmuro soñando algo bonito, probablemente chocolates voladores.

– Párate –tira del colchón solamente logrando que esta siga durmiendo en el piso. Para ese momento Mikan tenía una gotita en la sien–. Rayos –saca una barra de chocolate de su bolso–. Natsy-chan mira chocolate... –no termina porque esta se abalanza encima de ella y le quita el chocolate– eres imposible –gruñe molesta intentando quitársela de encima.

– Rico –susurro saboreándolo.

* * *

– ¿Cómo puedes estar lista en menos de diez minutos? –pregunto Mikan exhaustas, había tenido una larga lucha por su libertad.

– Fácil, apenas me peino –se jala un mechón de cabello enredado–, si me acuerdo me echo perfume –se nota que desprendía un olor a sudor con aroma a chocolate–, tomo lo primero que tengo en mano –se alza la blusa mostrando que debajo de su camiseta escolar tenia aun su camisón del pijama– me baño en la noche, no me distraigo viendo la novela –en lista con sus dedos–. ¿Algo más?

– Si, ya entendimos que no eres una adolescente normal –Shiro llega leyendo un libro.

– Ah, miren el Tsundere –dijo irónica, algo molesta, ella era normal... a su modo, pero lo era.

Shiro solo le lanza una bola de nieve–. Cállate tú también eres Tsundere

– Necesito querer a alguien y maltratarlo, oh por eso Yami cree que te amo en secreto, bueno a ti te odio–le sonríe de forma "tierna" ganándose una mirada de odio. Después de diez minutos de una pelea de insulto ya estaban los tres con Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru.

* * *

Todos se pasean por las tiendas viendo en que pierden el tiempo hasta que... Shiro y Natsuki casi son golpeados por una rama, Mikan no se salvo

– Casi –se queja la oji fiusha mirando a Shiro y Natsuki chocar los puños ante sus reflejos.

– Una de dos, pero no cuenta esta es estúpida –murmura Hikari mirando a Mikan quien tenía un chipote en la zona golpeada.

– Mikan-chan ¿estás bien? –pregunto el buen Linchou ayudándola a pararse.

– Sí, no es la primera vez –sus ojos eran remolinos y estaba tirada en el piso, pero en sí, estaba bien, el retraso nadie se lo quita.

– Vamos, recuerda cuando te tire al estanque de tiburones –río la chica emo de forma divertida.

– Y cuando te tiro desde la ventana... del cuarto piso –recordó Shiro pensando en aquel día.

– Y cuando hizo el invento de los cuchillos –igual aporto Natsuki.

– Casi mueres –apoyo Shiro.

– Oh cuando estábamos en el auto y te aventó... mientras seguía andando –complemento Hikari, Yami solo se carcajeaba por recordar sus travesuras.

– Y ¿aún sigue viva? –dice Ruka sorprendido.

– Si, la verdad no sé como pero aun esto vivita y coleando –sonrió alegremente, estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de Yami.

– Me sorprende como te quieren –dice sarcástico el oji carmín.

– Bueno siempre ha sido de esta forma –se ríe nerviosamente, todos ven llegar a lo lejos a Sumire con Kuro cargando algunas cosas de ella.

– Buenos días chicos –saludo Kuro bastante optimista de la vida.

– Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun –casi se abalanza encima de ellos de no ser porque ambos se mueven a un costado y esta choque contra el suelo.

– Oigan vi que había un concurso de comer tacos... –comento Kuro, pero se vio interrumpida por un grito.

– TACOS –exclamaron Mikan y Natsuki, alrededor de ellas había un aura brillante, claro que una tenía una sonrisa y la otra no.

– Si en la plaza princi... –no termino porque ambas se fueron corriendo.

– ¿A dónde van? –pregunta Ruka con dos puntitos remplazando sus ojos.

– A comer –responde Yami mientras sonríe burlona.

– Pobres –dijo en un suspiro Shiro–. Vamos a ver –todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la plaza principal, en un gran escenario donde se veían a varios estudiantes había tres gorditos y dos adolescentes frente a una mesa donde había grandes bandejas llenas de tacos.

* * *

– ¡Bien! –exclamo el presentador alzando una mano– el concurso anual de tacos ya está por empezar con los tres primeros lugares del año pasado y como participantes especiales... Sakura Mikan y Ito Natsuki –al acabar se formó el silencio, todos estaban en silencio pensando que esas chicas son estúpidas–. ¡Comencemos!

Empezó la competencia pero ni Mikan ni Natsuki comían, solo observaban la comida.

– Ambas se van a humillar –murmuro Sumire cuando ambas pusieron una mueca.

– Le apuesto a Natsuki –dijo aburrida Yami.

– Yo igual –le secundo Shiro.

– Pues yo le voy a Mikan –dijo Hikari.

– Yo igual –apoyo Kuro mirándolas tomar un taco.

– A Natsuki –susurro Mun, todos la observaron, estaba junto a Taiyo y Nathali–, se ha acostumbrado a comer.

– No puedo creer que sigan apostando –la peli naranja tenía una gotita en su cabeza.

– Como sea –Nathali le resta importancia–. Wou –suelta cuando ve a un chico pasar y queda viéndolo embobada–. ¡_Es muy lindo! –_a su alrededor habían corazones.

– La... la perdimos –Taiyo suelta un suspiro pesado, sus amigas no tenían salvación. Sumire, Linchou, Ruka y Natsume veían a los siete como si fueran locos y cuando todos vieron Mikan y Natsuki habían acabado la quinta bandeja y solo quedaba un contrincante

– Wooou vivan los tacos~ –exclamo Natsuki levantándose y alzando la sexta bandeja.

– ¡VIVA! –le apoyo Mikan alzando la mano.

– ¿Eh? –susurro Hikari mirándolas, teniendo un vago recuerdo.

**Flash back. Pov Hikari**

– Listo aquí están los tacos –decía una pelinegra de ojos rojos de aparentemente de 10 años.

– ¡Tacos! –salta a una silla una castaña peinada en dos colitas y ojos avellana.

– ¡Genial! –dice una pelinegra con ojos café oscuro, sentándose más normal pero igual de alocada a la silla.

– Compórtense –dice una peli plateada con ojos azul oscuro.

– Wau comen mucho –dice una castaña con el cabello corto y ojos cafés más claro.

– Y eso que no comimos hamburguesas –se burla una pelinegra de ojos fiusha.

– AY, son unas bestias –dice el único niño del grupo este es peliblanco y de ojos azules.

– Hikari-chan ¿Por qué no comes? –pregunta curiosa la oji rojo.

– Por nada –dice una rubia de ojos azules.

– Y *se distorsiona la voz* porque huiste de casa –pregunta la peli plateada.

– B-bueno m-mis padres murieron ayer –dice algo triste, todos quedaron en silencio.

– Entonces vive con nosotros –dice la oji café comiendo su taco.

– No será peligroso –pregunto el albino algo molesto.

– Solo necesita entrenar su alice –dice y los demás asientes la castaña se pone feliz–. ¡woou vivan los tacos! –grita dejando a la mayoría desconcertados.

– ¡VIVA! –grita la castaña quitando la tensión.

– _Ellas sí que saben cambiar de tema_ –piensan los demás menos la castaña.

– Jajaja que graciosas –rió de forma tierna.

**Fin del flash back.**

– Hikari-chan... oye –le llama Kuro pues esta estaba en su mundo, mirando a un punto en el vacío.

– Déjenmelo –dijo Yami con emoción mientras se para frente a ella y le da una cachetada. Todos se quedan en silencio

– _Oh oh_ –paso por la mente de los cinco chicos que las conocían (la otra salió de su transe al ver eso)

– ... Yami –a su alrededor crece un aura demoniaca pese a su mirada tranquila– ... Últimas palabras...

– Cuiden a Poizum –solo eso dice y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

– Se la cargo el payaso –dice el albino mientras la rubia comenzaba a correr entre la gente para alcanzarla.

– Idiota –susurro Mun.

– Sí que es masoquista –dijo con sorpresa Taiyo.

– Fue un gusto y horror conocerte –dijo Nathali haciendo un saludo militar.

– Pobre –murmuro Kuro cuando se escuchó el grito seguido de unos golpes que nadie presto atención, excepto los amigos de la difunta Yami y los cinco chicos que también vieron la escena (Natsume, Ruka, linchou, Sumire y Hotaru).

– _Idiota_ –pensaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

– _Locos_ –pensaron las dos chicas y dos chicos de los demás.

– ¿Q-que paso? –pregunto Linchou temeroso.

– ...murió Yami –el chico se asustó– bueno encontraremos otra sado-masoquista –se pone a leer.

_– Lo dice como si nada_ –pensaron todos, menos Linchou que de asusto al pensar en Yami muerta.

– Las ganadoras Sakura-san e Ito-san –anuncio con sorpresa el presentador, los chicos no prestaban atención por estar concentrados en sus boberas– y el premio es un pastel-

– Yo paso –murmura Natsuki lentamente mientras se levanta dispuesta a irse.

– Vamos prueba un poco –invito acercándole un trozo. La pelinegra retrocedió nerviosa.

– N-no gracias, no me gusta –dice con un hilo de voz.

– Come –le tendía un tenedor con un pedazo de delicioso pastel.

– Rico, rico –murmullo Mikan, esta no prestaba atención solo comía el dulce postre.

– M-Mikan –la vio–. _Ya valí_ –pensó desesperada–. Bueno yo me debo retirar, debo ayudar a mi hermano con sus deberes y...–no acabo su oración porque el señor metió el tenedor con el pedazo de pastel a su boca.

– NO LE DE EL PASTEL –grito Kuro, todos la observaron y los que la conocían se quedaron de piedra.

– Oh mierda –susurraron Shiro, Mun y Nathali.

– Valió cacahuate –dijo Taiyo, todos vieron con duda. Natsuki seguía sin procesarlo, sus ojos se contradijeron y en su cabeza solo paso la siguiente frase–. _Dulce más Natsuki es igual a locura_ –bajo la mirada y después de treinta segundos la levanto la cabeza.

– _Ya valimos mierda_ –pensaron los cinco al mismo tiempo mirando su mirada llena de locura.

* * *

**-en un estudio naranja y negro-**

**Mikan: **hola a todos –saluda-

**Natsuki: **hoy Kuro nos cantara porque los demás nos mandaron a la mierda

**Mikan: **n-no lo digas así

**Natsuki:** pero eso fue lo que dijeron "váyanse a la mierda"

**Kuro: **y-ya, mejor canto

**Sweet Romance-Sonia Esnedy**

Dilo-Dilo si esto es un hechizo  
O es que acaso es el inicio de un dulce amor

Te apareces en mi mente y en mi corazón  
Día y noche quiero verte sin razón  
Cuando duermo y me despierto eres mi ilusión  
No sé cómo llegaste a ser mi obsesión

Me duele tanto no atreverme a hablar  
Por ti mis sentimientos hoy están  
En modo silencio

Baby-Baby cuando nos miramos  
Este dolor que guardo sigue empeorando  
Dime-Dime por qué he sospechado  
Que poco a poco nos estamos acercando  
Siento-Siento que ya no hay regreso  
Algo me dice que esto es sólo el principio  
Dilo-Dilo si esto es un hechizo  
Pero primero cuenta tres, dos, ya!  
No es sólo un dulce romance más!

**En este momento llego Shiro a curiosear y se quedó viendo a Kuro  
**  
El perfume de tu piel me enloquecerá  
Entre suaves versos que me hacen soñar  
En tu mirada pierdo la concentración  
De modo que no rindo bien mi labor

Soleado o nublado da igual  
Sólo tú puedes mi ánimo cambiar  
Cual agridulce fresa

Baby-Baby sueles provocarme  
Luego pasas de largo sin siquiera hablarme  
Dime-Dime cerca y muy despacio  
Aquello que por tanto tiempo yo he esperado  
Siento-Siento que es sólo el principio  
¿No ves que quiero ser más que tan solo amigos?  
Dilo-Dilo, esto es un hechizo  
Voy a caer rendida, 3, 2, ya!  
¿Será sólo un rumor o un dulce amor?

¡Hey tú! **Apunta a Shiro **  
No-No te vayas  
Yeh, ámame  
Yeh, ¿Qué es amor?  
Yeh, no no, no no no  
¡Hey tú!  
No-No te irás  
Yeh, dí que me amas  
Yeh, ámame  
Yeah, no no no no **le sonríe tiernamente y este se voltea a ver a otro lado (¿se sonrojo?)**

Dulce y amargo  
Baby-Baby cuando nos miramos  
Este dolor que guardo sigo empeorando  
Dime-Dime por qué he sospechado  
Que poco a poco nos estamos acercando  
Siento-Siento que ya no hay regreso  
Algo me dice que esto es sólo el principio  
Dilo-Dilo si esto es un hechizo  
Pero primero cuenta tres, dos, ya!  
No es sólo un dulce romance más!

**Natsuki: **a quien se lo dedicas ¿eh? –la mira pícaramente-

**Kuro:** no sé de qué hablas –se sonroja-

**Natsuki y Mikan:** si claro –dicen a coro-

**Shiro:** eso sería todas gracias por leernos bye

**Natsuki:** ¡oye!


	23. Chapter 19: problemas con los dulce II

**Problemas con los dulces.**

La pelinegra comenzo a reir mientras se relamia los labios–. Tiene razón los dulces son ricos –sonríe con burla–, ahora quiero más –dice de forma malevola.

– Oye cálmate –Shiro la sujeta del hombro.

– HERMANITO –lo abraza como una niña chiquita–. ¿Sabes que te quiero? Eres mi hermano favorito –le dice abrazándolo y cubriendo su cara en su pecho. Todos los ven desconcertados.

– Nunca creí vivir para ver eso –murmuro Mun mientras Kuro los veia desconcertada. Nathali solo saca una cámara y les toma video.

– Los milagros existen –dice Taiyo viéndolos, Ruka solo apretaba sus puños y los miraba molesto.

– Seré rica –susurro Hotaru a la par que sacaba fotos. Shiro solo le acaricia el pelo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

– ¿Sucede algo? Porque normalmente me dices tu odio eterno hacia mi... y aparte soy tu unico hermano –lo último lo susurra indiferente.

– Nada –susurra contra el–. **Solo que te quiero un montón** –acto seguido paso algo que dejo a todos en shock y eso es...

– ¿¡QUE!? –gritan las cuatro restantes al verlos besarse. Shiro estaba en shock nunca había pasado eso una que otra vez Natsuki se ponía empalagosa y hasta hay, pero nunca lo había besado. Poco a poco ambos se separan (bueno Natsuki se separa)

– Si me quieren **a-tra-pen-me** –dice lento y se echa a correr– ¡Nunca me atraparan!

– _Maldita lo había planeado_ –piensan todos.

– Mejor vamos o se alocara más –murmuro el albino de mal humor.

– ¡Hey Shiro-nii! –llamo Mun con un tono burlon.

– ¿Qué? –la mira mal, sabía lo que se aproximaba.

– Se nota que te llueven las mujeres –lo que son ella, y Nathali se carcajean cruelmente en su cara, Taiyo igual pero evita verlo.

– Mejor vamos –susurro Kuro molesta, ya se había adelantado.

– ¿Que la pasa? –pregunto Ruka curioso de su comportamiento cortante.

– Lo mismo que a ti, por cierto...

– Hola –saludo Mikan tenía la ropa manchada de pastel.

A Shiro le empezó a creer un aura maligna a su alrededor–. IDIOTA –la golpea en la cabeza–. ¡Por tu culpa la maldita de Natsuki me beso, que no puedes tener cuidado!

– Ita, taa –se queja agarrándose su cabeza, lugar donde fue golpeada–, no es mi culpa... un minuto –se da cuenta de lo que dijo– ¿¡Natsuki te beso!?

– Si –le responde Nathali y le muestra el video.

– Los milagros existen –murmura sorprendida.

– ¡Ya apúrense! –exclama Kuro molesta.

– Y veo que a algunos no les pareció –susurra a su prima. Ella solo rie. Todos escucharon unos gritos por lo que se dirigen al sitio.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kuro preocupada.

– Natsuki-chan llego y se comio todos los dulces y pasteles –comenta Anna sosteniendo a una mujer en sus brazos.

– Nos pueden explicar –dice Hotaru hablándole a Mikan y a sus amigos, todos se miran nerviosos.

– Bueno Natsuki le pasa que al comer dulces se vuelve loca al punto de buscar más y más dulces, después de eso los vomita, en especial al saber lo que llega a hacer cuando los come –explica Mikan y mira a Shiro.

– Ah creí que sería más grave –todos la miran preguntándose a que se refería–. Haría lo mismo por conseguir chocolate, bueno todo menos besar a Okami –al nombrado le sale una venita.

– La matare –murmuraba pensando en sus posibles muerte, si un accidente de coche sucede todos los días. A todos les sale una gotita. Llegan donde está la loca, digo, Natsuki, estaba arriba en una rama de un árbol comiendo dulces.

– ¿Quien va por ella? –pregunta Kuro tímidamente.

– Okami, ¿quién me apoya? –propuso Hotaru. Todos levantan la mano

– Hasta tu Kuro –la mira molesto, ella solo baja la mirada.

– P-perdón, eres el único que la aguantaría, aparte de Yami, pero ella es masoquista, además debe estar muerta o herida de gravedad –murmura para sí misma.

– Ya que –empieza a montar el árbol sin esfuerzo–. Oye –la llama, notoriamente irritado–, ya baja.

– Ña que flojera –se para en la rama con un perfecto equilibrio–, si me quieres atrápame.

– Mira ya me besaste y me hiciste subir para nada, baja o te juro que tus hijos quedaran tan deformes como tu cara después de que te de tu merecido –le dice ya arto.

– Okey~ –sonríe con maldad y empieza a saltar–. Jaja que divertido.

– Basta –se iba a acercar pero si lo hacía sabía que la rama se rompería–. Ya... estoy... hasta... aquí –se abalanza contra ella y la agarra.

– ¡Oye! –trata de zafarse pero escuchan un ruido, ambos abren los ojos como platos, la rama se rompio, dejando a nuestros dos amigos caer. Ambos soltaron un grito al estar en el aire.

* * *

– Ya te dije que lo siento –dice Yami sobando su cabeza la cual ¿sangraba?.

– Calla y camina –le ordena la rubia, tenía una rama gigante sostenida de su mano reposando en su hombro.

– Si, si –llora cómicamente—. ¿Eh? –ambas escuchan un grito seguido por un gran chapuzón. Algo extrañadas se acercaron al lugar hasta ver a sus compinches.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunta la viéndolas, todas estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– Natsuki... Shiro... rama...dulces... lago –balbuceo Mikan sin creer como concluyo todo.

– ¿Eh? Hablame en japones mujer –le pidio con desagrado la rubia.

– Natsuki comió dulces después de la competencia, se volvió loca, beso a Shiro como distracción para ir a robar más dulce, la encontraron encima de una rama y Shiro fue porque los demás le tienen miedo y no estaba yo, luego la loca logro que la rama se rompiera y ambos cayeron al lago –le explico Yami algo burlona, todos la observaron con cara de what the fuck?

– ¿C-cómo supiste? –pregunto con sorpresa Nathali.

– Bueno ambos están en el lago –los apunta–, hay envolturas de dulces en una rama –señala la rama– y es un poco obvio que enviarían a Shiro –se encoge de hombros.

– Que lógica más aplastante –contesta Mikan a quien le sale una gotita.

– ¿Cómo supiste que se besaron? –le pregunto Kuro algo molesta.

– No lo sabía lo dije al azar –murmuro igual ¿molesta? todos la miraron con recelo.

– Pero que mier... –se queja la pelinegra saliendo del agua pero no termina porque sale del lago y va a un árbol a vomitar–. Agh mi estomago.

– Ya, ya –le dice la castaña, dandole palmadas en su espalda–. Hikari ve por el chocolate.

–Bien –se adentra entre los arboles desapareciendo, todos se extrañan pues los edificios estaban del lado contrario, pero no se cuestionarian las raras costumbres de esos nueve locos.

– Hermanito –menciona Kuro mientras lo ve salir del lago, es obvio que estaba mojado y de su cabello escurría agua–, sácate la camisa –le pide. El solo murmulla y se saca la camisa, todos las chicas, menos su amigas y Hotaru voltearon a otro lado avergonzada, el jodido era sepsy.

Solo tenía su pantalón y zapatos y como su cabello estaba escurriendo y estaba todo su torso mojado y como el jodido si hace ejercicio tenia buen cuerpo, digno de ir a violartelo, pero claro, las mojigatas pulcras. La oji rojo seca la camisa de su casi-hermano con su alice de fuego ajena a todo.

– Listo –se la entrega y él se la pone, mientras ella sonríe con inocencia, mientras tanto la otras cuatro que solo observaban se cagaban de la risa, para ellas era ridiculo avergonzarse por algo así, en especial por el señor "sonrisas" si entienden la ironia–. ¿Eh? De que se ríen.

– Nada, nada –Yami sonríe amistosamente.

– Cuarteto de pervertidas –el albino solo las mira mal.

– Nosotras no somos las pervertidas darling~ –le contesta Nathali.

– Pero la verdad –comienza a decir Mun de forma seria, Yami le cubre las orejas a Kuro–, si no fueras tu si te daba, duro contra el muro~ –se burlo.

– Masiso contra el piso~ –le siguio Taiyo.

– Y lento contra el pavimento –concluye Hikari de forma serena saliendo de entre la multitud. Todos los miraron desconcertados por la confianza que se tenian.

– ¿Es enserio? –le pregunta el albino, ella solo se encoge de hombros.

– Si estas violable –dijo honestamente, como siempre. Le dio el chocolate a Mikan para que se lo diera a Natsuki.

– Hola –saluda Natsuki limpiándose la boca–. ¿Por qué todas...? –intenta pregunta el porque las chicas alrededor estaban sonrojadas y algunos chicos por la vergüenza y otros los observaban con una cara de desconcierto.

– Shiro saco sus dotes de hombre, auch –responde Yami indiferente y Mikan la golpea.

– Oye Natsuki~ –canturrea Nathali y le muestra su celular–. Mira~ –la pelinegra se acerca y observa el video, a cada segundo su cara se ponía azul y de un momento a otro su cara se puso verde, morada y roja– ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!? –exclamo molesta y quería romper algo, en un arranque de ira, toma la vara que portaba Hikari y con ella derriba un árbol mientras maldecia a todos–. Esto es culpa de los dulces.

– Jum...

**FLASH BACK. POV Shiro**

– Jaja ¡atrápenme si pueden! –exclama una chica mientras se sube a una rama, era una pelinegra de ojos café oscuro.

– ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! –grita una peli plateada golpeando a su compañera.

– Y-ya dije que lo siento –llora cómicamente, era castaña peinada en dos colitas y de ojos avellana.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta una castaña de ojos café claro.

– Propongo que Shiro se encargue –dice un pelinaranja, todos levantan la mano.

– ¿Tú también? –un peli blanco de ojos azules observa a otra pelinegra de ojos rojos.

– P-perdón, eres el único que la aguantaría –contesto apenada.

– Igual a ella –señala a una pelinegra de ojos fiusha.

– Ya no seas nena y ve –le contesta burlona, el solo suspira resignado. El chico sube al árbol como si fuese una especie de lobo.

– Oye –la llama, notoriamente irritado–. Ya baja.

– Ña que flojera –se para en la rama con un perfecto equilibrio–, si me quieres atrápame.

– Mira ya me hiciste subir para nada, baja o te juro que tus hijos quedaran tan deformes como tu cara después de que te de tu merecido –le dice ya arto.

– Okey~ –sonríe con maldad y empieza a saltar–. Jaja que divertido.

– Basta –se iba a acercar pero si lo hacía sabía que la rama se rompería–. POR DIOS QUEDA QUIETA PENDEJA –se abalanza contra ella y la agarra.

– ¡Oye! –trata de zafarse pero escuchan un ruido, ambos abren los ojos como platos, la rama se rompio, dejando a nuestros dos amigos caer. Ambos soltaron un grito al chocar contra el agua de un lago bajo el arbol.

– C-chicos –gritan todos al ver su caída, ambos ahora estaban mojados, la chica reacciono saliendo de agua y vomitando cerca de unos arbustos, todos la observaron con una mueca. La de coletas le palmea la espalda y una rubia de ojos azules saca un chocolate de su bolsillo.

– Hermantio –lo llamo la oji rojo al verlo salir del lago, es obvio que estaba mojado y de su cabello escurría agua–. Dame tu ropa para que la seque –el chico se queta todo quedando solo en boxer, los demas se acercan y se sientan a la sombra del arbol mientras el se queda bajo los rayos del sol.

– Se nota que los experimentos de esa mujer dieron sus frutos ¿Cuántas mierdas te inyecto para que estes tan blanco a pesar de que el sol te de? –pregunto la pelinegra.

– Ni idea.

– ¿Shiro-kun se encuentra bien? —pregunto la castaña cambiando el tema.

– Claro *se distorsiona la voz* la idiota es la que me preocupa –dice viéndola, todos la observan pero de encogen de hombros.

– ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE LOS DULCES! –chillo y volvio a vomitar.

**Fin flash back**

– Eh idiota que se hace llamar Shiro vuelve –Yami mueve su mano enfrente de su cara, el albino estaba ido.

– Se nos fue –dijo con desinteres la pelinegra.

– ¡Genial! –salta–. Mikan préstame tus cintas.

– Si... ¿para que...? –no pudo terminar porque la otra le arrebato sus cintas, su cabello queda suelto.

– Natsuki, corta el árbol así –le mostro sus medidas, la joven ejerce precion y parte a la mitad el arbol con la rama, todos miraron desconcertados aquello–. Bien –ata las cintas en el troco y con un poco de esfuerzo lo sube en un árbol y lo ata en ese lugar–. Nathali pon a Shiro donde la X.

– ¿De donde...? –dice mientras ve la X–, bueno da igual –lo colaca empujandolo, el seguia ido– LISTO.

– Genial, one, two, three –cuenta y suelta el troco que golpea a Shiro y lo manda quince metros lejos–. Lo logre –sonríe como una niña.

– ¡S-Shiro!–grita Kuro espantada como la mayoría de los presentes de alrededor– ¿Estás bien? –corre a socorrerlo agachandose a su lado el solo se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

– Vaya quince metros –silbo Mun.

– Fue un buen golpe –alago la rubia, la de ojo fiusha dio un salto feliz, un alago de parte de Hikari lo valia todo.

– D-deben estar bromeando pudo morir –dice Sumire estaba shokeada como muchos.

– ¿Lo grabaste? –pregunto Natsuki quien estaba en una silla comiendo palomitas al lado de ella Nathali igual en una silla con su celular.

– Claro que si –se lo enseña, la pelinegra parecia feliz con su vida.

– Locos –murmuro Natsume viendo la escena, aunque se mostraba indiferente le sorprendió.

**Shiro pov**

Oh mierda, esto es obra de Yami, me golpeo muy fuerte. Desgraciada la que te pario.

– ¿S-Shiro? –oigo que me llaman, apenas abri los ojos y note esos encantadores e inocentes ojos rojos, puede sentir mis mejillas arder, no otra vez ese sentimiento, lo odio.

– Estas muy cerca –murmuro ella aun no se había percatado de mi sonrojo, que alivio pero yo si note el suyo, era adorable... NO SHIRO, DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES. Comenzo a disculparse a la par que se separaba de mi en un tiron, tan tierna y linda, q-que diablos digo... estupidos sentimientos para maricas. Miro de reojo a la gente que nos ve con confusión, las chicas me ven con picardia a excepción de Yami que solo esta cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa cinica en la cara.

Kuro me ayuda a pararme y ahora tengo un objetivo...

**Fin pov**

– Yami... –la llama con tranquilidad pero a la mayoria le corrio un escalofrio al verlo endurecer su mirada– ... te voy a MATAR PEDAZO DE ZORRA.

Al final vemos a Shiro persiguiendo a Yami

– Nunca me atraparan con vida, porque cuando lo hagan moriré –susurra lo último antes de acelerar.

– Ese es el problema con los dulces –Mikan suspira y le sale una gotita, todos estaban igual.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**-en el ya popular estudio naranja y negro-**

**Natsuki:** hola a todos hoy nos cantaran Mun y Taiyo

**Mikan:** verdad chicas

**Mun y Taiyo**: ¿tenemos opción?

**Mikan**: nop

**Mun:** puff terminemos con esto

**Taiyo: **Tú endulzas mí canción  
Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación  
Siempre Tú...

**Mun:** ¿Quién podría ser mejor?  
Contigo sale el sol  
Sazonas mi interior, siempre

**Taiyo: **Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
**Mun:** Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada

**Taiyo:** Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
**Mun:** Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh

**Taiyo: **Tú, tú mi inspiración  
Receta de pasión  
Amor sin condición, siempre

**Taiyo:** Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
**Mun:** Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada

**Taiyo: **Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
**Mun:** Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
**  
las dos:** Quien no ha probado y no más  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar  
Quien no ha probado y no más  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar,

**Mun:** Contigo

**Taiyo:** Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
**Mun:** Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh

**Natsuki:** bravo les salio bien

**Mun:** no me pagan lo suficiente –murmura-

**Mikan:** eso es todo por nuestra parte


	24. POV Sergio

**POV Sergio**

Nos enteramos que la academia mando a tres niñatas para que nos llevaran, la verdad, no me importa, si me atrapan les agradeceré, odio esta maldita organización. Además se por Julian que estas chicas son muy fuertes, no me importa, solo quiero una cosa, morir, me separaron de mi familia y todos me miran como si fuera un monstruo, excepto mis amigo que nunca me han juzgado, a eso pendejos si los aprecio. La veo es una chica común cabello negro y ojos cafés, _tiene dos alas azules con rosa y un vestido rosa con detalles en azul de zapatos tiene unos azules sin tacón y tiene un hacha en su mano y lleva una diadema rosa, muy ... ¿femenino?_

Despues de un rato de hablar de tonteras lo hace enojar, admito que es bastante divertido y sera más divertido cuando la destruya.

Empezamos a pelear, yo lanzaba cuchillos hechos de plumas y lápices, ella solo usaba su alice del ángel para todo, en eso la idiota se cae encima mío y quedan en una posición comprometedora la pierna de ella está entre las mías, en cambio yo estaba debajo de ella una de mis manos estaba en su espalda y la otra en su emh no quiero decirlo. Ambos nos sonrojamos. La verdad no puede evitarlo. No estoy acostumbrada a ese acoso... bueno, casi no estoy acostumbrado.

Y bueno, se saben la historia, me llama pervertido, me golpea la detengo la beso, y creo que me atrae, a la mierda todo. Mejor me debi suicidar, era más rápido, menos doloroso, no tendria que aguantar estos putos celos que me dan cada que la veo muy amistosa con cualquier tipo o cuando la veo babeando por otro.

– Oye Sergio –volteo a ver a Natsuki, ella se notaba despreocupada, raro para las cosas que pasaron anoche.

– ¿Ito? –la verdad no creí verla-

– Sé que te gusta mi prima –me mira fijamente y me puse algo nervioso– dejame te digo algo, no me importa, pero si la lastimas... te sacare tus órganos uno por uno y voy a hacer pizza con ellos y esa pizza ira a parar al estómago de Nathali ¿entendido? –que si me dio miedo, obvio que si sentí que de verdad pude morir.

– E-entendido –digo algo nervioso, pues su mirada no ayudaba, ella luego sonrie de forma burlona.

– Bien, pero te doy un consejo. Ponte las pilas porque se enamora cada... cinco segundos –suelta una carcajada que me desespera, esa bruja.

Puta Nathali, putos sentimientos, puta Ito, putos Jin y Shin, puto Alan, puto Julian... a no, el si es bueno, ¿en que estaba? A si, puta academia, puta vida. Lo odio todo en especial a esa mocosa.

– Pero ella te ama –me exalto al ver pasar a Okami a mi lado, puto lector de mentes–. Pero eres más puto tu que no tienes los huevos de declararte.

Hijo de perra.

**Fin POV **


	25. Chapter 20:¿Casa del…horror?

**(Advertencia, ideas sacadas de mi retorcida mente lo menos traumático serán las ideas que fueron del anime en sí xD)**

* * *

**¿Casa del…horror?**

– ¡Ayuda!

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Shiro entrando a la habitación de su ami-enemiga.

– Ayuda –suplico Mikan, esta estaba debajo de Natsuki. ¿Cómo? Fácil, intento despertarla, lo intento, se podrán dar cuenta de que no salió nada bien. Ya que Mikan estaba tirada en el piso boca abajo y Natsuki estaba encima de ella acurrucada cual gatito.

– ¿Por qué? –lloraba cómicamente.

– Bien, LEVANTATE INTENTO FALLIDO DE MUJER –le grita en su oido.

– Cierra la boca ser primitivo con cabellos de semen –le contesta malhumorada.

– Loca huevona sin vida social –le reto.

– Estúpida rata de biblioteca ignorante –le remato.

– Enferma maniática del chocolate –ambos estaban enfrentandose con sus miradas.

– Maldito Tsundere.

– Pendeja de mierda.

– Pinche cabron, chinga a tu puta madre –dejo salir su lado mexicano oculto.

– Y a ti que te den por el...

– Y-ya basta –los detuvo Mikan a ese punto Natsuki ya se había parado y se enfrentaba a Shiro con la mirada–. Los dos son tan...

– ¡Tú no te metas gritona! –le gritaron empujandola.

– ¿C-como me llamaron? –un aura asesina empieza a desprender de su cuerpo, ambos tiemblan un poco sin despegar sus miradas– ...ustedes... pendejos hijos de la ch****** váyanse a ch***** a su madre, jodanse los dos intentos fallidos de humanos, estúpidos, desesperantes, ambos váyanse a la v**** y que a los dos les den por el c***

– Lindo vocabulario Lunares –susurro alguien a su espalda, la castaña volteo inmediatamente. Del enojo Mikan los transporto a mitad de la cafetería, está de más decir que todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos como plato, la castaña se avergonzó a más no poder porque aparte estaban a su lado Natsume que la miraba burlon y Ruka quien estaba algo sorprendido.

Todos voltearon a ver a Natsuki y Shiro los cuales solo soltaron un ruidito y soltaron a las carcajadas. Los vieron con una expresión sorprendida pues sería la primera vez que los veían reír juntos y a Shiro si sería la primera vez que lo veían reírse... o hacer una mueca positiva.

– Jajaja es lo más gracioso jajaja que he visto jajaja –dijo entre risas la chica.

– Jajaja deberías ver tu cara jajaja Mikan, que jajaja graciosa –le siguió el albino.

– ¿S-se están riendo? –pregunto Kuro con sorpresa, incluso sus amigas se sorprendían de esta reacción de ambos.

– No sé pero... –la oji fiusha sonríe–, es bueno verlos reír... después de años –susurra lo último.

– Jajajaja hay ya jajaja Mikan eres adorable –dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

– Si bueno –al fin Shiro dejo de reírse y solo mostraba una sonrisa burlón–. Eres encantadora.

– No se rían –hace un puchero, al principio como todos se sorprendió, pero como la burla era hacia ella, solo logro aumentar el sonrojo que ya tenía. Una vez ambos pararon se observaron sorprendidos, hace años que no se reían tan a la ligera y ahora...

– ¿_Qué nos está pasando? _–Pensaron al mismo tiempo. Sin duda se habían ablandado.

* * *

– Kamisama por favor has que este festival dure para siempre –decía Mikan mientras juntaba sus manos para su "rezo", pero luego su estómago rugió–. Vaya que tengo hambre –murmuro la castaña rascando su nuca.

– Deja de decirlo ya es la octava vez –murmuro Natsuki esta estaba lanzando bolas de servilleta a el que se le cruzara en el camino.

– Será mejor que se apuren, de por si esta idiota... –Natsume dejo su frase en suspenso.

– y con hambre aun peor –la concluyo la pelinegra.

– Desde cuando se entienden tan bien –pronuncia Mikan a la par que hacia un puchero.

– Yo me pregunto lo mismo –dice Ruka en un susurro que solo Mikan escucho y ríe levemente sin que lo notaran.

– No es que nos entendamos –empieza a decir la chica mientras se recarga en su silla con las manos atrás de su nuca.

– Es que entendemos tu nivel de idiotez y si lo pones así –continua Natsume con su cabeza recargada en su mano y su codo recargado en la mesa.

– Cualquiera estaría de acuerdo –dicen a unísono para posteriormente verse asesinamente.

– Aquí está la comida –les dice Anna.

– Aleluya –dicen las dos jovenes ambas tenían hambre, pero algunas saben disimularlo más que otras.

– Esta es mi especialidad "pie reina banana" –era un pastel de color café, este burbujeaba un poco.

– Waa se ve delicioso –opina Mikan, Natsuki solo observa con devocion su comida.

– ¿Delicioso? –pregunto los dos chicos mirando con duda el plato.

– Y aquí para acompañar té tropical tor-til –dice mientras servía tranquilamente.

Natsume nota que en su pedazo de pastel hay algo extraño, Ruka nota que su amigo ve raro el pastel deteniendo su camino a comerlo.

– Buen provecho –dijo Mikan y ambos la voltean a ver. Natsuki antes de comer tira la silla para atrás y se sostiene con los pies de la mesa quedando la silla a unos centímetros de impactar contra el piso ¿Por qué? Fácil justo después ve que él té cae en la cara de su prima, si no lo hubiera hecho esto ella también estaría empapada, después vuelve a acomodar la silla con ayuda de su pies y queda nuevamente sentada, observa que Anna, Ruka y todos alrededor ver a Mikan asombrados y Natsume tiene la jarra de té.

– Vámonos –pronuncia a la par que se levanta y empieza a caminar, todos lo ven con sorpresa.

– **No ha cambiado.**

– Natsume ¿qué carajo hiciste? Vuelve maldita sea y pídele una disculpa a Anna-chan –grita Mikan mientras Natsuki miraba en silencio la situación, el pastel estaba destruido pero logra ver algo "llamativo"

– ¿Qué paso aquí? –venia una señorita con una vendeja de té, al ver a Natsuki alejo la bandejas, la pelinegra solo suspiro, ya pasaron tres días.

– Onee-sama mi pastel y mi té –Anna la abrazo a la par que lloraba. Mikan veía a donde Natsume se fue, furiosa, Natsuki igual veía a donde se fue Natsume con sus seriedad habitual y Ruka veía a Anna llorar en abrazando a la señorita.

– Pero Anna la harina que usaste venció hace cien años –dijo la señorita notando los ingredientes.

– ¿Cien años? –preguntaron ambas.

– Si mira hasta hay demonios podridos –observaron a estos que bailaban como gusanitos.

– Si me comes te enfermaras tu, tu, wa –canturrearon.

– Si alguien los come podría enfermar 90 años –aclaro la buena señorita.

– ¿N-noventa años? –pregunto la castaña asustada.

– Creo que exagero –murmura Ruka mientras le sale una gotita al estilo anime.

– Hola amiguitos –empieza a hablar la pelinegra a los demonios– ¿Eso aplica en serpientes asesinas?

– No tu, tu, wa.

– ... POIZUM –grito, en lo hombros de la chica aparece la serpiente–. Ahí tiene el almuerzo –la serpiente se deslizo a la mesa y de un bocado comió el pastel–. Gracias por la comida –se retira jalando a su prima y a su rubio amigo, Poizum se quedó ahí mirando a la gente que se comenzaba a alejar.

* * *

– De seguro Natsume sabía eso y por eso le tiro el té a Sakura –comento Ruka en el camino.

– Había mejores formas de decirlo –responde Mikan haciendo un puchero. Natsuki solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

– Si lo decía seguramente Anna-chan se hubiera avergonzado como había muchos clientes –Natsuki veía de reojo a Ruka–, el suele hacer cosas que nadie entiende pero siempre pensara en sus los demás antes que en el.

– Has de apreciarlo mucho jejeje –Ruka la ve sorprendido–, pienso lo mismo de Hotaru-chan, Shiro- nii, Hikari y Mun incluso de Yami y sobretodo de cierta primita –ve a Natsuki que le devuelve una mirada seria. Ella solo rie, Ruka la acompaña.

Natsuki empieza a toser y Ruka y Mikan la voltean a ver, pone su mano en su garganta apretándola intentando parar su tos lo cual solo le funciona para retenerla–. Perdón –susurra nerviosa.

– ¿Estas... bien? –pregunto Mikan.

– Me ahogaba con mi saliva –se excusó mirando a otro lado. Mikan la miro con cara de "me estas engañando maldita hija de..."

* * *

Después de ese día al otro volvieron a la ciudad para ver primero al gay de Narumi invitarlos a tele transportarse con un traje de princeso color azul a lo más marica más que Toy Bonnie, más que el de boku no piko, más que Bob esponja, bueno ya se entendió, para después dialogar con una compañera y que Mikan se burlase, lo más cruel que su mente de niña buena le dejo, sobre su traje de hongo y después ir volando como brujas en una escoba con un chica que parecía excitada con la presencia de el rubio y el pelinegro y al segundo cambiar su estado, muy a lo Yuno Gasai, lanzando miradas de odio a la castaña y pelinegra que la última devolvió pero más intimidantes haciendo que la loca se ganara una nueva fobia, finalmente llegar a la clase activa, no sin antes pasar por la de tecnología saludando en el progreso a Hotaru, que solo quiso tirarlos usando su baka-gum pero se abstuvo, bueno como iba, en la clase técnica encontraron a una imitación barata de Frank Stein que no les dio ni un escalofrió, al final decidieron ir a la casa del horror.

– Entonces esta es la casa –pregunta Natsume al mismo tiempo que alza una ceja.

Estaban en frete de la supuesta casa que según daba terror, jueguen Five Nights at Freddy's esa cosa si da miedo, puto Foxy. Bueno a lo que iba dos lo miraban con inseguridad, otra con aburrimiento mal disimulado y otra con... miedo.

– E-es muy grande –murmuro Mikan pero se callo al oir la risilla de su prima–. Pervertida.

– ¿Y Linchou? –pregunta aburrida.

– Hola chicos, si vinieron –saludo el inocente niño.

– Claro que sí, teníamos ganas de venir –hablo Mikan.

– _Si nos arrastró_ –esto pasaba por las mentes de ambos poseedores del Alice de fuego.

– Vaya, sí que está bien hecho –comento Ruka.

– Si pero entonces... –ambos pelinegros pronunciaban a la par que veían salir a una pareja con cara de traumados mentándole la madre a la casa.

– ¿De ti es de quien nos debemos cuidar? –preguntaron los cuatro, el chico solo sonrie inocente.

– B-bien entremos –aviso Mikan acercandose tensa.

– ¿Miedo? –pregunto Natsume burlon.

– Para nada, b-bien –ya todos estaban dentro viendo todo detalladamente hasta la hormiguita que pasaba a un lado de ellos.

– A-bu-rri-do –dijo Natsuki, miraba todo con su aburrimiento mal disimulado.

– Aunque es algo tétrico –comento Ruka.

– Hola –les saludo un monstruo, este era un pulpo sin un ojo del cual brotaba sangre, cinco de sus tentáculo estaban cortados y de ellos salía sangre pero esta era verde, como dato extra tenía un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza–, soy Pulpi y los guiare al primer cuarto.

– _Que miedo_ –pensaron ambas pasivas (Ruka y Mikan)

– Aquí es, veamos, tú –apunta a Natsuki–, piensa algo terrorífico. Natsuki sonríe sádicamente atrás de ella aparece una ancianita y un ancianito, desnudos, en una cama, haciendo cosas poco inocentes.

* * *

– Mami ayuda –pidio Pulpi luego de cinco minutos, estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas–, esas no eran pasas gigantes, mami.

Natsuki solo silba despreocupada–. Vamos –sí, todos quedaron traumados de por vida.

– Pulpi es adorable, Pulpi es adorable –decía Mikan una y otra vez. Ruka junto con su conejo estaban pálidos, incluso Natsume quedo algo traumado.

– Entren –les dijo un conejo con patas de araña y cola de cocodrilo usaba un parche del cual brotaba sangre y tenía una oreja cortada, este les daba el paso.

– Vaya –veia el cuarto de color rojo sangre–. **Que adorable~** –veia una muñeca con cortadas de ellas salían sangre, la veía como si fuera la cosa más linda pero sin dejar su cara seria.

– Enserio estás loca –mascullaba por lo bajo el oji rojo.

– He visto cosas peores... –comento.

– NO QUEREMOS SABER –le gritan el rubio y la castaña.

– Como digan –se encoje de hombros.

– Esto da miedo –murmura la chica hasta que siente algo en su pierna, al verlo bien ve que es una mano, solto un grito y abraza a Natsume por el susto.

– Pero que... –susurro el chico antes de voltear a verla.

– Vaya, vaya –los dos restantes sonríen con burla.

– Buaaa da miedo –chillo.

– Creí que después de eso perderías el miedo –comento su prima indiferente.

– Solo trauma... eternamente –le contesto Ruka.

– Idiota –murmura, su cara se calentó un poco y nadie lo noto.

– ¿Eh? P-perdón –se separa de él, roja como un tomate, Natsume le resta importancia y se aleja caminando.

Ruka y Natsuki canturrearon divertidos ¿Qué si les harán bullying? Obvio que si.

* * *

– ¿Me podrían llevar en su espalda? –pidió una anciana.

– No –dice Natsume pasándola de largo.

– Ni pensarlo –le secunda Natsuki haciendo la misma acción.

– Chicos esperen, no podemos dejarla –le dijo Mikan tratando de alcanzarlos.

– Solo quería que me llevaran en su espalda, ahora los matare –saca un cuchillo y su cara se deforma haciéndola parecer una bruja. Ruka y Mikan se ponen pálidos en cambio Natsume y Natsuki la miran con cara de "¿es enserio?". Todos empezaron a correr pero en el progreso Usagi se escapó de los brazos de Ruka que corrió a buscarlo.

Mikan trata de recuperar aire al estar lejos, al final voltea a todos lados–. ¿Ruka-pyon, Natsuki?

– Ni idea –le contesta el oji rojo. Mikan al ver una cara terrorífica se desmaya del susto y Natsume que vio que un muro estuvo a punto de caer encima de ella se posiciona encima de está cubriéndola, pero una roca le cae en la pierna.

– Kyaaa estamos encerrados –se levanta de repente, el pelinegro solo la mira con desconcierto.

– ¿No te habías desmayado? –pregunto pero después Mikan vuelve a gritar al ver que la luz se iba.

* * *

Momentos antes.

– ¿Esta es la casa? –pregunto Nathali.

– Eso creo –comento Shiro algo aburrido.

– Vamos por Natsume-kun y Ruka-kun –menciono Sumire entrando, Kuro solo solto una risa.

– ¿Con que loca nos fuimos a meter? –se pregunto Hotaru.

– ¡Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun haya voy! –grita para instantáneamente tropezar con un cable y se cae, al jalar el cable se a la energía.

– Idiota –pronuncian los demás menos Kuro al irse la luz.

* * *

– Te tengo –dice el rubio al atrapar a su conejo–. ¿Natsume? ¿Sakura? ¿Ito? –pregunto y camino de regreso.

– Hola Ruka-pyon, bueno te digo ese cuchillo es bueno pero en una persecución necesitas uno más chico –la escena fuera de lugar mostrando a Natsuki y la anciana Bruja tomando té y galletas, en la mesa habían cuchillos fantasmales.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunto curiosa.

– Si y debe tener mini cuchillitos, si los lanzas a distancia y tienes buena puntería –suelta un silbido– serán tuyos.

– Le ¿das consejos? –pregunta extrañado.

– Sip, a Yami le ira mal –se ríe. En ese momento se va la luz y se escucha un grito de niñita asustada.

– Mikan, vamos Ruka-pyon, sayonara anciana Bruja –se despidió de esta agitando la mano.

– Vámonos –pronuncio en un susurro, ya lo había entendido, los alumnos nuevos seria lo que sea menos gente normal.

* * *

– Abranos, abranos carajo –lloraba cómicamente mientras golpeaba las paredes, su compañero la miro irritado.

– Basta no servirá de nada –le dice exasperado.

– Pero... -le ve mientras llora–. Oye ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunta viendo su pierna–. Oh fue en ese momento –dice mientras una bombilla se prende en su cabeza, literalmente una bombillita se prendió para luego apagarse.

– ¿No que te habías desmayado? –pregunto nuevamente.

– Perdón –se inclina pidiendo disculpas.

– Da igual, no pasa nada –le acaricia la cabeza.

– B-bueno, ya se –toco la herida de Natsume que se cura, él la ve levemente sorprendido, ella solo sonrie–. Copee el alice de curación.

– Gracias –susurra.

– No hay problema Natsume-Kun –sonríe tiernamente.

– Boba –susurra y voltea a ver a otro lado–. Al menos sabes usar tus alice fresitas.

– ¿Fresas? –atrás de ella aparece un fondo de fresas–. U-un minuto... –se percata del estampado de su ropa interior–. ¡Pervertido! ¿Por qué las vez? –ya está, se enojó.

– Yo no las vi tú me las enseñaste –le discutió.

– ¡IDIOTA!

* * *

– Creo ahí están –murmura la pelinegra al oir un grito, mientras tanto apuntaba un muro.

– Eso creo –le responde Ruka y se lanza contra la pared tirándola. Hay estaba Mikan encima de Natsume en una posición muy comprometedora ambos los voltean a ver al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Q-q-qué están h-hacien-do? –pregunto con un tic.

– Hyuuga, Mikan eso háganlo en su cuarto –susurro la pelinegra burlona.

– No, esperen, no es lo que creen –se levanto rapidamente negando.

– Que no hayan visto nada, no significa que no pasó nada –le contesto Natsume levantandose aun con Mikan encima de el.

– ¿Que...? –gruño, se está empezando a enfadar.

– Puff y esperaba que llegara virgen hasta la graduación –se cruzo de brazos su prima.

– I-Ito no le des más leña al fuego –pidio Ruka.

– ¡NATSUME, TARADO!

* * *

– Vaya Natsume imbécil –gruño Mikan, Ruka se ríe ambos veían el atardecer–. Aunque es cierto lo que dijiste –acepto.

– Bueno..

– Oigan, rápido que tengo hambre –les grita Natsuki a lo lejos a lo que ambos van.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**-en un estudio negro con naranja-**

**Natsuki: **según dice habrá otro programa de retos o algo así

**Mikan: **mierda, de por si cantar de pena y ahora…

**Natsuki: **oh hola a todos –dice con su saludo- bueno hicimos una apuesta y Mikan, Yami y Hikari perdieron así que

**Mikan:** cantaremos Sweet Romance

**Yami: **puta apuesta

**Natsuki:** dejen de llorar y a cantar

Mikan: WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
Hikari: moshi kashite hajimatteru  
Yami:SWEET ROMANCE

Yami: itsumo guruguru omoi dashichau  
atama no naka kimi no koto  
Hikari: nemutte te mo me ga samete te mo  
naze ka ki ni naru ENDORESU PUREI

Mikan: dare ni mo ienai kara  
kimochi o manna mode  
datte BITTER &amp; SWEET

Mikan: BABY BABY me ga au tabi  
mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai  
Hikari: TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari  
sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
Yami: HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai  
dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no  
mikan: WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
Hikari: byouyomi kaishi  
mikan: THREE  
Hikari: TWO  
Yami:ONE  
Yami: tabun kore te  
las tres:**SWEET ROMANCE**

Hikari: mata JIRIJIRI mune wo kogashichau  
nani ke nani kimi no kotoba  
mikan: ii hou himo waru i hounimo  
watashi ga te ni DECORATION

Yami: hore nochi kumori UP &amp; DOWN  
go ki gen wa kimi shitai  
datte STRAWBERRY

Mikan: BABY BABY kimi no tonari  
narante aru kudakede dokidoki  
Hikari: TELL ME TELL ME nanka watashi  
umaku hanasenakuaru fushigi  
yami: HELP ME HELP ME tarada hitori  
ima kimi igai miete naino  
mikan: WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
Hikari: ochiru mono nano  
mikan: THREE  
Hikari: TWO  
yami: ONE  
yami: kore ga ufuseno  
last res: **SWEET ROMANCE**

**[intrumental]**

Hikari: datte BITTER  
yami: &amp; SWEET  
Mikan: BABY BABY me ga au tabi  
mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai  
Hikari: TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari  
sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
Yami: HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai  
dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no  
mikan: WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
Hikari: byouyomi kaishi  
mikan: THREE  
Hikari: TWO  
Yami:ONE  
Yami: tabun kore te  
las tres:**SWEET ROMANCE**

**Natsuki: **ay pero que lindo trio

**Yami y Hikari:** púdrete en lo más remoto del infierno

**Mikan: **ya no fue para tanto

**Natsuki:** eso sería todo y una cosa más una vez más perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben la autora es un floja de mierda


	26. ¿Quien da más miedo? Ova 6

**Quien da más miedo**

– Vamos, quiero ver la casa –pidió Yami quien iba con Hikari y Mun.

– Ño sé, déjame de zarandear, pesada –dice con cansancio la rubia, efectivamente, la oji fiusha la jalaba del brazo.

– ¿Por qué te emocionas? a ti nada te da miedo –dice Mun viendo a su amiga.

– Por eso, si esta mierda me logra asustar se gana un respeto mío –dice cerrando su ojo mientras alza el dedo, las otras dos se miran y pronuncian un "tiene razón". Las tres llegan a la casa del terror y entran. Se pasean por el lugar pero les parece absurdo.

– La gente me señala, me apunta con el dedo, susurra a mis espaldas y a mí me importa un bledo~ –canturrea la pelinegra–. Mun vamos, tu quieres, se te nota –la apunto.

– Que más me da si soy distinta a ellos, no soy de nadie, no tengo dueño~ –le siguió la canción con emoción.

– Yo sé que me critican, me consta que me odian, la envidia les corroe, mi vida les agobia –se pone a hacer un bailecito raro.

– ¿Por qué será? yo no tengo la culpa, mi circunstancias les insulta –canta con más fuerza, ambas se ven emocionadas.

– MI~ DESTINO ES EL QUE YO~ DECIDO, EL QUE YO~ ELIJO PARA MI~ A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO DIGA, YO SOY ASI Y ASI SEGUIRE NUNCA CAMBIARE~

– CALLENSE MIERDA –les grita la rubia sobándose la cabeza.

– Tsk, amargada –terminan cruzando sus brazos pero luego se sonríen.

– ¿Hola que hacen? –pregunto Pulpi cuando llegan a el.

– Cantando y usted –contesto Yami desinteresada.

– Trabajando medio tiempo para conseguir dinero, quiero un peluche de Mogeko –les contesta.

– Chido... bueno volviendo a lo que es su trabajo... mire conocemos a la chica de los ancianos –dice Mun y el pulpo se asusta–. déjenos pasar o será otro trauma –el pulpo las deja seguir.

– Esto es aburrido, larguémonos al carajo –les comenta Hikari.

– Pero antes –salta la de ojos fiusha–. Quizá la culpa es mía por no seguir la norma, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar ahora –siguió cantando, Mun le siguió.

– Me mantendré firme en mis convicciones, reforzares mis posiciones~ –ambas observaron a la rubia quien solo negó y les dio una sonrisa socarrona.

– Mi~ destino es el que yo~ decido, el que yo~ elijo para mi~ –canto, las tres se vieron cómplices.

– A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO DIGA, YO SOY ASI Y ASI SEGUIRE NUNCA CAMBIARE~ –cantaron alejandose.

– Oye pulpi ¿quien cantaba así de extraño? –pregunto el conejo llegando.

– Chicas que buscan la destrucción del planeta –dice recordando las pasas–. Bien, moriré virgen, está decidido –se va a la esquinita–. Tal vez las chicas súper poderosas me contraten si me hago más tierno y de peluche, no se.

– Pobre chico –murmura el conejo alejandose–. Le dije que era más fácil trabajar de guardia en Five night at freddy's, o ser repartidor de tacos, pero no, insistió aquí, pero bueno –saca una consola y empieza a jugar Pou–. Puto Pou siempre te caes a los diez saltos.


	27. Despedida y algo mas

**-en un estudio negro y naranja… esperen esto es blanco y colorido que paso con el estudio-**

**Natsuki: **autora recuerda que es el último episodio

**Yo:** oh cierto

**Mikan:** hola a todos

**Público que son los amigos de estas chicas:** hola –dicen con desgano-

**Natsuki:** este es el último capítulo y como tal todos cantaremos, puta vida

**Mikan:** bien quien quiere empezar –empiezan a sonar grillitos- vamos será en grupo

Primera canción**: "secret time after school" (se puede encontrar ****Utaite - Secret Time After School)****  
**(Anna) getsuyou no asa itsumoto chigau  
(Mikan) kamigata de kizuku kashira?  
(Mun) jyuu senchi mijikaku shita sukaato  
(Nathali) anata wo dokidoki sasetai otome kokoroyo  
(Kuro, Nonoko) mado no soto de  
(Hikari) anata no warau koe ga kikoerudakede  
(Hotaru) mune no oku ga chikuchiku shite itaku naruno  
(Taiyo) iwanaide  
(Todas) hontou wa kizuiteru anata ni muchuuna kono kimochi "hajimete" nano mou kodomo nankajanaikara zenbu ga hoshii yokubarine anata no shisen wo hitorijimeshitai watashi dake mitete nante daitan nao negai ierukashira? himitsu no houkago  
(Mun) doyoubi no yoru anata wa nani wo shiteru?  
(Nathali) aenai toki tsunoru omoi  
(Anna) onnanoko datte kyoumishinshinna koto  
(Mikan) iroiro shitaishi shiritai otoshigoro nano  
(Hikari, Hotaru) hitome wo shinon de  
(Kuro) ano hi no kyoushitsu deatta koto  
(Nonoko) dare nimo ienai ... demo iitai harisake sou  
(Taiyo) ijiwarune  
(Todas) shisen de menaide hazukashi ikedo ureshii kono kimochi anatadake ga wakaru sain de bare naiyouni dakishimete futari no kyori ga chikaku naru do otona ninaru kigasuru shitte shimatta kono aji ga kuse ninarisouyo himitsu no houkago**  
**(Anna) suketa rain  
(Mikan) hazureta botan  
(Hikari) takanaru kodou  
(Mun) fureru te  
(Taiyo) furueru kuchibiru  
(Nathali) shitataru ase  
(Nonoko) awai kaori  
(Hotaru) yureru kami  
(Kuro) hitomi tojite  
(Mikan, Hikari) koe wo hisome  
(Mun, Taiyo) amai kotoba  
(Nathali, Nonoko) iwanaide  
(Hotaru,Kuro) dakishimete  
(Anna) kisu wo shite  
(Todas) mata futari no himitsu ga fueteiku konomama de iino? wakaranai hodo oboreteiku midareteiku aishiteru mune ga atsukute jinjin tomaranai watashi hen kashira? omoidasu dakede sekimen futari dakeno himitsu no houkago

**Natsuki: **que hermoso, casi lloro

**Yami: **si como sea me da igual terminemos rápido

**Mikan: **vamos que sabes que te divierte

**Yami:** cantar Pluma Gay si me divirtió, perseguir a Narumi me divirtió, cantar canciones de amor –hace una mueca de asco-

**Jin:** que la nena está asustada

**Yami:** como me has dicho –lo mira asesinamente-

**Jin:** nena –dice sonriendo-

**Yami:** repítelo –tenía en sus manos a su amado Jigoku (AK-47)-

**Jin:** … nena –se echa a correr bien gay

**Yami:** hijo de puta vuelve porque cuando te atrape te ira pero

**Natsuki:** dejen a la pareja sola, chicos su turno –todos refunfuñando fueron al escenario-

Segunda canción-" **Torero de Chayanne"**

**Natsume:** De lunes a domingo voy desesperado, el corazón prendido allí en el calendario  
**Shiro:** buscándote y buscando como un mercenario, tú dime dónde estás que yo no te he encontrado...

**Ruka:** Las manecillas giran yo voy al contrario, bebiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos,  
**Kokoro:** Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto... para unirme a tu mirada, dime si hay que ser...

**Natsume y Ruka:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti  
**Shiro y Kokoro:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...

**Tsubasa:** y te cuentan que ya me vieron solitario en un callejón que ya no duermo y desvarío que el humor ya me cambió  
**Kitsune:** Y tú por dónde estás que mi presión ya no me da, te buscaré, vuelve conmigo, porque tú no sabes,

**Linchou:** Que yo te necesito como el perro al amo que si tú no respondes aquí todo es caos,  
**Youchi: **Me viste así de frente, que tremendo impacto, para unir me a tu mirada, dime si hay que ser...

**Tsubasa y Linchou:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...  
**Kitsune y Youchi:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...

**Natsume:** De noviembre hasta enero sé que te necesito,  
**Ruka:** ay de junio a febrero quiero que estés conmigo  
**Tsubasa:** Y en marzo el amor en diciembre tú y yo  
**Linchou:** no importa mi amada, si hay, si hay que ser...

**Youchi:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...  
**Música de fondo:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...  
**Todos:** torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...  
Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero... me juego la vida por ti...  
Si hay que ser torero...

**Natsuki:** ven no fue tan malo –todos le muestran el dedo del medio, menos Linchou y Ruka- ok las siguiente

**Shin:** de verdad te lo tomas tranquilo

**Natsuki:** has tratado con la autora, tiene un puta roca mascota –dice algo asustada- además algo debe salir bien –sonríe burlona-

Tercera canción: **"5 days de Patrick Nuo"**

**Shin: **It was love at first sight on the second of July met her on the third floor four times in one night  
**Jin:** it was a little bit of magic and the time stood still she took me to another side she got the key to my will  
**los dos:** Tell me how could such a good thing only last...  
**Sergio y Alan:** 1-2-3-4-  
**shin:** five days once in a lifetime  
**Jin:** five nights too good to be true  
**Julian:** the universe is passin' by but i can't forget our  
**Sergio y Alan**: 1-2-3-4-  
**Julian:** Five days sunshine one way trip where she touched my soul when i touched her lips  
**Alan:** She said "boy take me to wherever you go destination anywhere" but destiny said no  
**los dos:** Tell me how could such a good thing only last...  
**Sergio y Alan:** 1-2-3-4-  
**shin:** five days once in a lifetime  
**Jin:** five nights too good to be true  
**Julian:** the universe is passin' by but i can't forget our  
**Sergio y Alan**: 1-2-3-4-  
**shin: **five days once in a lifetime  
**Jin:** five nights too good to be true  
**Julian: **the universe is passin' by but i can't forget our  
**Sergio y Alan:** 1-2-3-4-  
**todos:** 5 days **Shin: **can you hear me  
**todos:** 5 nights **Jin:** where you are  
**todos:** 5 days **Julian: **can you feel me  
**todos**: 5 days **Alan:** you are still my love  
**Sergio:** It was so great when we were together, baby sso great when we were together  
**Alan:** it was so great, when our days were endless, baby so great when we were together  
**los dos:** Tell me how could our forever only last...**  
****Sergio y Alan:** 1-2-3-4-  
**shin:** five days once in a lifetime  
**Jin:** five nights too good to be true  
**Julian:** the universe is passin' by but i can't forget our  
**Sergio y Alan**: 1-2-3-4-  
**shin: **five days once in a lifetime  
**Jin:** five nights too good to be true  
**Julian: **the universe is passin' by but i can't forget our  
**Sergio y Alan:** 1-2-3-4-**  
****todos****:**5 days **Sergio:** can you hear me  
**Todos****:** 5 nights **Alan: **where you are  
**Todos**:5 days **Shin:** can you feel me  
**todos**: 5 days **Jin:** you are still my love  
**Julian:** It was so great when we were together, baby (**shin:** my love) so great when we were together  
**Jin:** it was so great, when our days were endless, baby (**shin:** endless baby) so great when we were together

**Natsuki:** y con esto terminamos con los hombres solo faltan Sumire, Nanami, Aoi, Yami y yop –dice leyendo la lista- nos quedan dos canciones más, música pendejo –empieza a sonar la canción-

Cuarta canción:** "**_**Begging on your knees de Victoria Justies"**_

**Aoi: **You had it all The day you told me, told me you want me**  
Nanami:** I had it all But let you fool me, fool me completely  
**Sumire: **Yeah I was so stupid To give you all my attention**  
Nobara:** Cause that way you played me Exposed your true intention **–aparicion de invitada especial-**

**Las cuatro: **Cause one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me I mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah one day You'll be begging on your knees for me

**Nobara:** So watch your back 'Cause you don't know what or where I could get you  
**Sumire: **I've set the trap And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
**Nanami:** So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?  
**Aoi: **And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

**Las cuatro: **And one day… You'll be begging on your knees for me Yeah one day….. I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me (yeah) I mess with her (yeah) So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) Yeah one day….. You'll be begging on your knees for me

**Sumire: **I know I'm being bitter But I'ma drive you under 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After  
**Nobara:** But what you did to me After you told me you've never felt that way It was only just a game  
_**Aoi:**__ (You had it all)_  
**Nanami:** And one day…. **–grita con todo su ser en esta parte-**

**Las cuatro: **I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah one day… I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me (yeah) I mess with her (yeah) So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) Yeah one day…. You'll be begging on your kne

**Yami: **cantan hermoso son un cuarteto increíble

**Natsuki: **si es nuestro turno –ambas se miran y se paran- solo faltamos nosotras y la sorpresa especial

Quinta canción: **"Fuckin' perfect"**

**Natsuki: **Made a wrong turn Once or twice Dug my way out Blood and fire  
**Yami:** Bad decisions That's alright Welcome to my silly life  
**Natsuki:** Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood Miss "no way it's all good" It didn't slow me down  
**Yami:** Mistaken Always second guessing Underestimated Look, I'm still around…

**Las dos:** Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than Fuckin' perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect **Yami:** to me

**Yami:** You're so mean When you talk About yourself You are wrong  
**Natsuki:** Change the voices In your head Make them like you Instead  
**Las dos:** So complicated Look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough I've done all i can think of Chased down all my demons see you same

**Las dos:** Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than Fuckin' perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect **Yami:** to me

**Natsuki:** The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
**Yami:** The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
**Natsuki:** So cool in lying and I tried tried But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
**Yami:** Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
**Natsuki:** They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
**Yami:** Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
**Natsuki:** Why do we do that?  
**Yami:** Why do I do that?  
**Natsuki**: Why do I do that?

**Yami:** Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
**Las dos:** Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, **Yami:** to me  
**Natsuki:** You're perfect  
**Yami:** You're perfect  
**Las dos: **Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect **Yami:** to me

**Natsuki:** bien y la sorpresa especial, Yami suéltala

**Yami:** claro –aprieta un botón y de una trampa sale un chica de cabello negro con ojos café y ropa negra la cual es un mayon, una blusa y unos tenis, tenía algunos lunares- Presentamos a la escritora Okamidan alias Cale

**Cale:** malditas, ¡me secuestraron para que cantara!

**Natsuki:** si y ya estás aquí, ¿vas a decepcionar a todos? –Pregunta sonriendo burlonamente-

**Cale:** no se cantar –responde cruzada de brazos- además cuál es su pinche afán de tenerme aquí solo vine por el cumple de Kuro y vendré en el de Yami -las miro con los ojos entrecerrados-

**Natsuki:** mierda solo canta y te dejo ir

**Cale:** -la miro a los ojos- lo hare pero esto lo pagaran –sonríe perversamente- o claro que lo harán jaja porque no saben de lo que soy capaz y sin mancharme las manos

**Yami:** ya valimos madres –dice algo nerviosa-

**Cale:** bien qué coño quieren que cante

**Natsuki:** viendo que no sabes cantar en otro puto idioma que no sea el español, a darle

Canción especial: **"a quien le importa"**

**Cale:**La gente me señala, me apuntan con el dedo, susurra a mis espaldas -y a mí me importa un bledo. Que más me da si soy distinta a ellos, no soy de nadie, no tengo dueño.

Yo sé que me critican, me consta que me odian, la envidia les corroe, mi vida les agobia. ¿Porque será? yo no tengo la culpa mi circunstancia les insulta.

Mi destino es el que yo decido, el que yo elijo para mí

¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare ¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare

Quizá la culpa es mía por no seguir la norma, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar ahora.

Me mantendre firme en mis convicciones, reportare mis posiciones.

Mi destino es el que yo decido, el que yo elijo para mí  
¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare ¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare ¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare

¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare ¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare

**Natsuki:** ves no estuvo tan mal

**Cale:** adelanto uno de ustedes morirá –de repente llega un lobo negro con alas de ángel moradas, ella se monta en él y se va diciendo que ahora todos se revelan y que todos pagaran caro-

**Kuro:** ¿q-que? –Todos quedaron en Shock por lo que dijo- creo que se enojó… un poco

**Natsuki:** b-bueno estaba a punto de ganar su juego así que, mierda –se toma el pelo desesperadamente- nos jodera a todos

**Mikan:** jeje bueno eso ha sido todo, gracias por ver nuestro programa especial de canciones "el rincón de la música" y esperamos que les haya gustado el próximo capítulo ya es el concierto y todos nos volveremos loca wuju. Adiós.

* * *

**hola les hice Spoiler xD, bueno ya pueden empezar a apostar a ver quien se muere, espero que no sea alguien con quien se encariñen eso seria muy triste -se va riendo como loca- bye bye**


	28. Chapter 21:el concierto más crack del

**Em... no edite el final del rincón musical porque no es algo importante, un extra así que... como sea, igual es un recuerdo para la vieja yo.**

* * *

**El concierto más crack del mundo**

Bueno empezamos el capítulo con Kuro y Mikan jugando un juego de manos, (ya sabes esos en los que se chocan la manos de diferentes maneras y cantan) Shiro estaba leyendo su preciado libro (de los miles que tiene) y Hotaru estaba aburrida viendo un programa para niños "Scooby Doo". Se preguntan qué hacen todos juntos bueno...

– Dejen de holgazanear mañana es el maldito concurso y quiero mi dinero –dice Natsuki entrando mientras azota la puerta.

– Al menos pudiste fingir y decir que quieres esforzarte y dar lo mejor –dice Shiro viéndola con una ceja arqueada.

– Si, si –responde restándole importancia con la mano–. Estoy tratando de ganar el dinero que nos beneficia a todos, además –se cruza de brazos–. Ni siquiera hemos ensayado una sola vez –concluye mirándolos seriamente.

– Bueno, viendo que tuvimos el problema del secuestro, luego cada quien se fue con su clase y luego tú y Mikan fueron los premios de Nogi y Hyuuga, además de la obra bueno nadie a tenido tiempo –contesta Hotaru con tono aburrido.

– Eso de premios suena... raro –a Mikan le sale una gotita al estilo anime.

– ¿Qué no lo son? –pregunto Shiro indiferente.

– El chiste es que a ensayar, solo tenemos esta noche y quiero dormir antes de que den la una de la mañana –les dijo viendo que eran las siete.

– ¿Cuál será la canción? –pregunto la de cabello corto.

– Esta –responde Kuro mientras saca un cuaderno y se lo muestra.

– Mejor empecemos el concurso es a las –el albino se fija en una hoja– dos y termina a las tres y media, luego de eso los directores harán su discurso de cada año y empezaran los preparativos del ¿baile?, aburrido –lanza la hoja lejos, claro si no antes haberla arrugado y echo una bola.

– La frase más larga que te he oído decir –comento Hotaru. Shiro se encoge de hombros y toma su guitarra que empieza a tocar con suma facilidad.

Kuro empieza a tocar su teclado igual con una facilidad que sorprendería hasta el más profesional, por lo menos viniendo de alguien como ella. Hotaru y Mikan también se ponen a ensayar y al rato ya coordinan perfectamente la canción y cuando digo al rato, me refiero a unas dos horas aproximadamente.

Natsuki suelta un bostezo–. Terminemos rápido –toma un micrófono, Mikan y Shiro tenían otros que serían los que la ayudarían a cantar, igual Kuro y Hotaru pero estas lo tenían a modo de auriculares, ya Natsuki iba a empezar a cantar, respiro hondo y...

Al día siguiente Mikan se aproximaba a la habitación de su prima la cual seguia durmiendo–. Natsuki ya párate son las doce de la tarde –dice con una gotita al estilo anime–. Hoy de postre hay flan con chocola... –no le dio tiempo de terminar porque Natsuki ya estaba en el baño cambiando su piyama y medio arreglándose y cuando digo medio es porque apenas se pasó el peine y se hecho desodorante y lavo sus diente.

– ¿Ya o que? –pregunta cinco minutos después.

Mikan solo suspira–. Ya no sé qué hacer contigo –dice riendo. Ambas van a la cafetería y ven mucho alboroto pero le restan importancia y se van a sentar.

– Ensalada de frutas con un café con cero azúcar y de postre un flan con chocolate para Natsuki –dice Yami empujado una bandeja a dirección de Natsuki.

– Unas galletas con leche y unos panes tostados con mantequilla de maní y jalea para Mikan –dice Nathali haciendo lo mismo que la emo pero ahora a Mikan.

– Gracias por la comida –dicen empezando a desayunar.

Shiro le da un sorbo a su café en sus manos tenía el periódico leyendo las críticas a la obra y demás cosas del festival.

– Ksfsdffdkjg –intenta decir Mikan con la boca llena, Shiro la ve diciéndole con su mirada "Traga y luego habla que no entiendo ni una mierda"–. Pregunte que, ¿qué es lo que lees? –lo mira ya con la comida viajando por su aparato digestivo.

– Las críticas de la obra y demás cosas –le muestra el periódico.

– La obra fue algo perturbadora y he de decir que me traumo un poco –leyo Natsuki.

– Empezó como el típico cuento de hadas –le siguio Hikari.

– pero, uno, he de decir que Narumi hizo una mala elección a la hora de reparto de personajes –siguio Nathali.

– Por ejemplo Kuro Pyuma conocida por su amable personalidad haciendo papel de mala fue un fiasco –leyo la mencionada.

– Seguido por Yami Yoru que de princesa no tenía nada –se burlo la nombrada.

– Incluso la aparición de Natsuki Ito como hada cambiando el ambiente a algo alocado –siguio Taiyo algo confundida, no le veia lo raro.

– Seguido del extraño Show de la canción "Pluma Gay" cantada por estas tres, Hikari Suta, Mun Buru, Nathali Kurosaki, Taiyo Akarui, que ni siquiera participaban entre los personajes y la protagonista Mikan Sakura –lee Mun con una sonrisa de lado.

– Terminando con el mal ejemplo del incesto como un final del asco, sin siquiera poder ver el beso –murmuro Mikan leyendo esa pequeña parte.

– He de decir que fue la obra más ridícula que he visto y espero que el próximo año esto no vuelva a ocurrir –concluye el albino, todos se quedan en silencio mientras Natsuki se termina su ensalada.

– Entonces fue un éxito –menciona y todos la miran preguntándole a que se refería–. Use esa obra para trauma a media academia –todos la miran entendiendo todo.

– ¡NATSUKI ITO! –grito Jinno, estaba enfadado–. Me entere de tu pequeña travesura en el almacén del edificio de los de primer año –le comenta de forma molesta.

– ¿Ah? –Esta no entendía nada.

– Mira –muestra una caja con todos los vestidos de las mujeres y niñas destrozados–. Se encontró esto de prueba –le muestra una pulsera con las iniciales N I.

– Eso no es mío –responde viendo la pulsera negra con una calavera morada–. Aunque sí parece algo que yo usaría –dice en un murmuro.

– Usted no estaba en su cuarto sino hasta las dos de la mañana –le dice de forma desconfiada.

– Estaba ensayando –dice simplemente–. Puedo demostrarlo –se encoge de hombros.

– Hasta entonces –toma su mano y pone un limitador que era una pulsera plateada. Natsuki hace una llama de fuego pero siente unas descargas en su mano "nivel diez" murmura.

Suelta un suspiro–. No necesito de mis alice para vivir Jinno, pero si esto lo hace feliz –dice sentándose a comer ante la mirada atónita de todos.

– Ridículo –murmura Shiro mientra termina su café y se para para ir a su cuarto seguido de Hikari y Mun, cada quien a sus cuartos a arreglarse para... a quien engaño fueron a echar una siesta.

– Voy a joder a Jin –dice Yami parándose–. ¿Me acompañas? –le pregunta a Nathali y esta asiente.

– Voy al patio, vamos Taiyo –anuncia Kuro, la peli naranja asiente y se van las dos dejando a Mikan y Natsuki solas.

– ¿Desde cuando Yami le gusta molestar a Jin? –pregunta Natsuki a lo que Mikan se encoge de hombros y sigue desayunando.

– Hey cabeza de cacahuate –Yami le grita a Jin a quien le crece una venita.

– Buenas tardes Jin, Shin, Sergio –dice Nathali saludándolos.

– Buenas tarde Nath –saludan los primos, ya le decían de cariño así. Sergio nada más saluda con su mano viéndola desinteresadamente

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Shin amablemente.

– Vine a joder un rato –sonríe macabramente la oji fiusha, los tres se ponen nerviosos–, por cierto ¿saben que es eso del baile? –pregunto curiosa.

– Dicen que es como una promesa de unión a las parejas, es-tu-pi-do –le responde Sergio.

– En realidad es muy romántico –admite Nathali, todos la miran arqueando una ceja, bueno que se espera de tres hombre y una sadomasoquista.

– Bien entonces ya tengo un plan y tú me ayudaras –dice Yami mientras toma del brazo a Jin y se lo lleva jalándolo casi de los pelos, sin importarle sus protestas.

– Bien voy a ver qué hago por ahí –avisa Shin mientras se va con sus brazos en su nuca.

– Entonces señorita romántica ¿bailaras con alguien? –pregunto Sergio mirandola.

– Para nada, aun no encuentro mi príncipe azul –responde soltando una risa.

– Y eso que te enamoras cada 5 segundos –dice con algo de molestia.

– H-hey eso es una exageración de los chicos –contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Solo eres una niña –dice dándose la vuelta para irse pero se detiene al oirla hablar nuevamente.

– Lo sé pero quiero disfrutarlo lo más que dure –dice con voz triste mirando al cielo– pronto volveré a la misma mierda de todos estos años –susurra mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, formo una sonrisa amarga se forma en sus labios, de pronto siente que alguien la abraza protectoramente.

– Tranquila no estás sola –murmura Sergio en su oido apretándola contra su pecho ambos tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas, después de un rato Nathali le devuelve el abrazo. Ambos con el corazón a mil por hora, abrazados, en un ambiente tranquilo.

– ¡SERGIO! –llema Alan acercandose, ambos se sueltan más rápido que el correcaminos y Speedy González juntos, ambos con las mejillas prendidas–. ¿Eh que pasa? –los ve a ambos pícaramente.

– Yo debo buscar a, ah a Taiyo y Kuro bye bye –les dice y otra vez se va con esa velocidad sobre humana.

– Perdón por interrumpir galán –dice burlándose–, pero requieren nuestra ayuda para eso del baile.

– Vamos –dice algo nervioso de que lo atraparan en esa situación.

– Como me gustan los girasoles –murmura Taiyo sentada en el pasto de uno de los tantos jardines en Gakuen Alice.

– ¡Y yo amo las rosas! –exclama Kuro acariciando algunas.

– Por cierto ¿con quién bailaras? –pregunta la pelinaranja con curiosidad.

– No sé, tal vez con ustedes –dice sonriendo inocentemente.

– ¿Bailarías el último baile con Shiro? –pregunta nuavamente con una sonrisa.

– Tal vez, aunque no sé si quiera –murmura dudosa.

– Deberías intentar –dice con una sonrisa a lo que ella asiente feliz. De pronto llega Nathali corriendo y sudada, además de estar sonrojada–. ¿Qué paso? –pregunto con sorpresa.

– Nada –contesta ya más calmada y sentándose con Taiyo y Kuro–. ¿Qué hay?

– Bueno, si Yami no arruina el baile pienso que Kuro y Shiro bailen el último baile –comenta Taiyo con una risita.

– Genial... –dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella queria que algo pasara entre sus amigos, pero habia un problema.

– No sé si quiera, pero lo intentare jeje –les responde mientras es rodeada por flores y brillitos.

– Eres tan linda –dice Mun apareciendo y sentándose a platicar–. Seguro acepta, después de todo él es amable cuando quiere –concluye riendo. Las cuatro se la pasaron platicando de idioteces que si el clima, que si el calentamiento global, que si Serina-sensei y Misaki-sensei lo hacen en el baño ¿por qué quien se baña en el jardín o la cocina?

La rubia iba algo pensativa mirando los alrededores. Le gustaba esa tranquilidad en la que ahora vivía pero se preguntaba cuando era la conclusión de esa hermosa historia. Al alzar la mirada choco con la espalda de alguien.

– Suta... –murmura Shin mirándola.

– ¿Johnson? –susurra al mirarlo. Entre ambos se hace el ambiente pesado, sin duda no se aguantaban.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el de ojos morados intentando ser amable.

– No te interesa –pero no podía serlo con alguien tan cruel como ella.

– Tsk, última vez que te trato bien –se quejó mirando a otro lado.

– Nadie te lo pidió –se cruzó de brazos–. De todos modos, siento chocar contigo –le dice y se encamina al patio.

– Hika... SUTA –la llama, ella lo voltea a ver–. Uh... necesito hablar contigo de algo importante –la rubia endurece su mirada y asiente lentamente.

– Vamos yendo al concurso.

Shiro estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, tenía a un lado su guitarra en su estuche y al otro su libro abierto en una página que la verdad no importa.

– Ya es la hora –oye su alarma puesta a la una cincuenta –. Como decirlo, ella es mi... -se quita el brazo de la mano y se para arreglándose el uniforme–. Mejor me apuro, Natsuki se enojara.

Salio de su cuarto con la guitarra en su espalda –. ¡Shiro! –Kuro lo llamo a lo lejos, mientras corría a él y cuando está cerca salta abrazándolo del cuello–. Ya es la hora~ –dice canturreando divertida.

– I-idiota –dice algo sonrojado por la cercanía luego suelta un suspiro y acaricia su cabeza–. Vamos pequeña.

– Oye no soy tan pequeña solo soy un día menor que tu –dice con un puchero muy infantil–. Bobo

– Si pero eres una niñita –dice burlándose pero sin dejar su cara seria–. Aunque no te cambiaría por nada –le susurra, con este comentario las mejillas de Kuro se colorearon de un leve rosa.

– Ni yo cambiaria a mi hermanito por nada –le susurro de vuelta.

– Escenitas en otro sitio –les dijo Koko, Kuro que seguía prensada al cuello de Shiro se solto de el con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro–. Bueno apurémonos.

– ¿O los dejamos solos un rato más? –pregunto Kitsune.

– Para nada, caminen –contesta el albino dándose la vuela y empezando a irse.

– El amor llueve por todo el lugar –susurra Sumire a Anna y Nonoko que sueltan una risita.

– Vamos –les dice Kuro mientras empieza a saltar como si estuviera en la pradera.

Ya todos estaban en el lugar donde se presentara el concierto. Natsuki observo a los dos últimos en llegar, Shiro y Kuro.

– Llegaron, tranquilos somos los últimos

– Al menos –dijo Hotaru.

– ¡Vamos, suban el animo! –exclamo alegremente Mikan.

– Yo estoy algo nerviosa –murmura Kuro sonriendo algo tímida.

– Tranquila, nadie se reirá o si no Natsuki los quema al rojo vivo –le dice Shiro sobando su cabeza.

– Tu si sabes –le contesta sonriendo de lado.

Entre el publico estaban los chicos, Shin miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a Hikari, terminaron peleando al final de su charla.

– Bruja –gruño.

– Idiota –le contesto la rubia de forma tranquila, todos los observaban con nervios. Hikari miro a otro lado y noto a los dos último llegar–. ¿Por qué la pintura?

Yami y Jin estaban cubiertos de pintura azul, verde y morada entre las que más destacaban–. Me conoces, mis manos no pueden estar quietas –le explico Yami.

– Eso sonó raro –contesto Sergio burlón.

– Podría suceder –dice Jin mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

–- Hola mis amores –saluda el presentador gay, era un hombre de pelo negro y corto y ojos azules–. Hoy nuestro concurso musical tenemos a los alumnos que quieren mostrar sus talentos.

– ¿Y si no los tienen? –pregunta un chico en el publico, todos asienten dándole la razón.

– Bueno hay que respetarlos y no reírnos de ellos –dice con una sonrisa–. Bien empecemos, por cierto soy GiGi, su presentador –dice saliendo del escenario.

Empezaron uno por uno unos eran buenos otros no tanto y paso un equipo que canto una canción extraña.

– We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been all alone  
(la noche esperar para poder salir a buscar, si alguien quiere jugar después de este tiempo en soledad)  
We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay  
(desde siempre debe tocar, la misma canción desde aquel diga, un impostor que nos condenó, volvernos desperdicio)

– ¡Amo esa canción! –exclamo Yami y empieza a cantar, todos la miran entretenidos–. Please, let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
(déjanos entrar, no nos dejes atrás, no somos como piensas)  
We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
(somos pobres almas, que no poseen libertad y forzadas a este rol tomar)  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone Since 1987  
(desde siempre solos, en la zona atrapados, desde el ochenta y siete)  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
(ven se mi amigo o quédate escondido, pues ahora estarás)

– Five nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
(cinco noches en Freddy's, aquí quieres estar, explica a mi ¿porque te quieres quedar?)  
Five nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
(cinco noches en Freddy's, aquí quieres estar, explica a mi ¿porque te quieres quedar?)  
Five nights at Freddy's (cinco noches en Freddy's)

– We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place, "Good-bye"  
(nos has sorprendido, te pudimos ver de nuevo, debiste haberte ido y ha este sitio decirle adiós)  
It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors  
(como si hubiera más creo que antes trabajabas acá, tu cara me es familiar, experto ya eres con las puertas)

– Please, let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
(déjanos entrar, no nos dejes atrás, no somos como piensas)  
We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
(somos pobres almas, que no poseen libertad y forzadas a este rol tomar)  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone Since 1987  
(desde siempre solos, en la zona atrapados, desde el ochenta y siete)  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
(ven se mi amigo o quédate escondido, pues ahora estarás)

– Five nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
(cinco noches en Freddy's, aquí quieres estar, explica a mi ¿porque te quieres quedar?)  
Five nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
(cinco noches en Freddy's, aquí quieres estar, explica a mi ¿porque te quieres quedar?)  
Five nights at Freddy's (cinco noches en Freddy's) **(cabe aclarar que Yami estuvo cantando toda la canción, lo cual les dio gracia a sus amigo)**

– Bien el ultimo equipo –les avisa GiGi y entran nuestros prota.

– ¿Listos? –pregunta Natsuki todos asienten. Toman aire y comienzan a tocar.

– How can you see into my eyes like open doors –canta mirando al piso.  
leading you down into my core where I've become so numb –termina cerrando sus ojos.

Mikan se acerca al microfono e igua canta–. Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home –agacha la cabeza para que no vean una lagrima traicionera que salió de sus ojos. Natsuki ahora se prepara para el coro.

– Wake me up.  
– Wake me up inside.  
– I can't wake up.  
– Wake me up inside.  
– Save me.  
– Call my name and save me from the dark –da pisadas con el pie derecho y la mano izquierda levantada, algunos las miran con sorpresa.  
– Wake me up.  
– Bid my blood to run  
– I can't wake up.  
– Before I come undone.  
– Save me.  
– Save me from the nothing I've become –se aleja levemente del micrófono. La castaña se recupera y continua.

– Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real bring me to life –lo ultimo trastornando levemente su cara pero recomponiéndola rápido, ella seguía tocando su guitarra, en esta parte se escucho más ella que Shiro.  
– Wake me up.  
– Wake me up inside.  
– I can't wake up.  
– Wake me up inside.  
– Save me.  
– Call my name and save me from the dark.  
– Wake me up.  
– Bid my blood to run  
– I can't wake up.  
– Before I come undone.  
– Save me.  
– Save me from the nothing I've become –suelta un suspiro que nadie escucho.

– Bring me to life –ahora quienes cantan son Kuro y Hotaru.  
– I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside –Shiro mira con frialdad al público.  
– Bring me to life.

– Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead –Natsuki canta esta parte casi con todo lo que tiene al ultimo respira profundamente.

– All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
– I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems –le toca a Natsuki.  
– Got to open my eyes to everything –termina Mikan.  
– without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more.  
– Bring...  
– Me to...  
– LIFE –ambas primas cantan, todo el público estaba emocionado. Natsuki canta junto a Shiro el coro.

– Wake me up.  
– Wake me up inside.  
– I can't wake up.  
– Wake me up inside.  
– Save me.  
– Call my name and save me from the dark –dio nuevamente los pisotones. Mikan termino la segunda parte del coro.  
– Wake me up.  
– Bid my blood to run  
– I can't wake up.  
– Before I come undone.  
– Save me.  
– Save me from the nothing I've become –dio un pequeño salto.

– Bring me to life –volvieron a cantar Kuro y Hotaru.  
– I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.  
– Bring me to life –Natsuki grito esta parte, claro cantando, mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo y en el derecho tomaba el microfono.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, después todos, bueno excepto los envidiosos pero a esos nadie los quiere, empezaron a aplaudir, chiflar y adularlos, logrando sonrisas de satisfacción en Hotaru y Natsuki, que Shiro sonriera levemente y sin que nadie lo notara, que Mikan sonriera muy alegre y que Kuro se sonrojara levemente sonriendo tímidamente.

– Este fue el concierto más crack del mundo –dijo Yami sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

**okey tengo un trauma con Five Nights at Freddy's, pero te metes en tanto la idea de cual es su verdadera historia, pero tranquilos cuando conozco algo más loco me iré a eso y así continuamente siempre pasa, de niña era Scooby Doo, me recordaba a mi padre xD y me sigue recordando a el, ya ven amo a mi viejo (ya esta por los 40) [Habla la OkamiDan del futuro, ya tiene 40, y me sigue recordando a Scooby Doo] bueno esperen mis traumas paciente aprovechare lo que me queda de tiempo para hacer los capitulo que faltan y ya terminamos este arco.**


	29. Chapter 22: una obra como ninguna

**hola niggas ok no xD bueno aquí con el nuevo capitulo, bien algo que solo por esta ocasión hare**

**MadokaKaname896: al fin alguien que me entiende -se pone a llorar- es que maldito Foxy lo quiero y odio, porque hace bien su función pero por el la mayoría del tiempo pierdo, y al igual que tu me gusta Toy Bonnie pero me gusta un poco más Golden Freddy, me alegra que te guste la historia, me seguiré esforzando para que no te aburra.**

**Cuti unicorn: si al igual al principio me costo pensar en Mikan diciendo eso, pero luego me dio gracia y lo subí xD, Natsuki es un personaje que cree para traumar a todos xD digamos que es nuestro pequeño demonio, el MikanXNatsume la verdad no me salió tan bien no soy mucho para romance pero hago todo lo que mi mente me permite intentare esforzarme más y creeme si tu eres melodramática no hay palabra que me defina (con decirle que hasta me pongo a gritar por toda mi casa y a las 3:00 am)**

**la verdad no me gusta mucho contestar comentarios así como lo hice por el espacio y todo pero a veces lo hare, quien sabe, bueno dejo de joderles y aquí disfruten del capitulo **

* * *

**Mikan: **vaya Natsume imbécil –Ruka se ríe ambos veían el atardecer- aunque es cierto lo que dijiste

**Ruka: **Bueno..

**Natsuki: **oigan rápido que tengo hambre –les grita a lo lejos a lo que ambos van-

**Nathali**: ya llegan

**Mikan:** claro hoy hay

**Mikan y Natsuki:** hamburguesas –ambas empiezan a comer-

**Mun:** coman bien –las regaña-

**Mikan y Natsuki:** si mamá

**Nathali:** esto me recuerda

**Flash back (pov Nathali)**

**¿1: **Oigan rápido que tengo hambre –les grita a lo lejos a lo que ambas van, era una pelinegra de ojos café oscuro-

**¿2: **Ya vamos, ya vamos –dice una castaña peinada con dos coletas, atrás de ella había una castaña de cabello corto-

**¿3**: Ya llegan –dice otra pelinegra de ojos café pero claro-

**¿2:** Claro Nathali, hoy hay

**¿1 y ¿2:** hamburguesas –ambas empiezan a comer-

**¿4:** Coman bien –las regaña, una peli plateado de ojos azul fuerte-

**¿1 y ¿2:** si mamá

**¿5:** Son muy divertidas –decía la castaña de cabello corto

**¿6:** Diría que más bien son tontas *se distorsiona la voz* -dice una pelinegra de ojos rosas-

**Nathali:** jaja eso si Yami

**¿1:** callense

**Yami y Nathali:** como digas jefa jajaja

**Fin de flash back**

**Yami: **que te recuerda

**Nathali: **nada, nada –con su mano hace como si no importara- cosas del pasado

**Natsuki: **mejor ni hables –dice con voz cortante-

**Nathali: ***suspira* lo sé, perdón –se queda un poco cabizbaja-

**Natsuki: **-la golpea en la cabeza- deja de ser melodramática y come

**Nathali:** eso no era necesario –se soba la cabeza y empieza a comer-

**Natsuki: **rayos –gira los ojos y vuelve a comer- _búscame _–Natsuki se para de golpe algo asustada dejando a toda la cafetería desconcertados-

**Shiro:** ¿qué pasa? –dice mirándola extrañado- _encuéntrame –_abre sus ojos como platos y lleva su mano a su cabeza-

**Kuro: **¿Shiro?

**Shiro: **gracias por la comida –se levanta y se va a su cuarto-

**Mikan:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Natsuki:** n-nada –se notaba nerviosa por su tono de voz- solo una estupidez –se sienta a comer

* * *

**Una obra como ninguna otra**

Después de su divertida visita a LA CASA DEL ¿horror? Okey, después de su visita a la CASA DEL HOROR, al día siguiente se iba a presentar una estúpida obra, que les deparara a nuestros personajes mal pagados **(y por mal pagados me refiero a Ruka, ese idiota jaja)**

Ruka iba caminando a paso rápido al lugar donde se iba a presentar la obra, de pronto se detiene en seco y voltea a ver a atrás

**Ruka:** ¡no me sigan! –les grita a al grupo de locos que invente y a sus amigos-

**Mikan y Yami:** por supuesto Ruka-pyon –dicen con sonrisas inocentes-

* * *

Claro que no le hicieron caso y lo siguieron a una distancia prudente ya que eran mitad ninjas. Bueno llegaron y entraron al camerino donde estaba la "chica" protagonista de la obra

**Mikan:** disculpa, de casualidad no ha visto a Ruka-pyon

**¿?:** s-si, e-está en el escenario –Hotaru con una sonrisa malvada corre a donde está la "chica" y sopla en su oído esta se asusta, saltando y gritando revelando que es nada más ni nada menos que Ruka Nogi señores, aplausos, joder, aplausos-

**Yami:** R-Ruka-pyon puff –no fue necesario más para que ella, Mun, Taiyo y Nathali se rieran cruelmente en la cara de Ruka y este, bueno, han visto esos sensuales tomates rojitos y bonitos, bueno Ruka se embarro por lo menos unos cincuenta de lo sonrojado que este estaba-

**Natsuki:** lindo –ella trataba de no reírse en la cara de su amigo, este tenía un vestido rosa pastel, con un chalequito café y unos zapatos sin tacón igual cafés además de una linda diadema blanca- créeme que si fueras mujer, serias cien veces más femenino que yo –y no aguanto más se puso a reír, haciendo que nuestro afeminado rubio se sonrojara más **(como si fuera posible)**

**Mikan: **b-basta dejen de reírse –que si nuestra castaña no quería y era buena persona que entendía las desgracias del rubio, para nada, ella era la que más ganas tenia de reírse, pero por su amigo no lo haría-

Bueno todo fue un despapaye todos riéndose de Ruka, Hotaru tomándole fotos a este y este empezó a corretearla con el fin de quitarle las fotos. Luego llego Narumi y los lleva a donde los demás actores.

* * *

**Narumi:** bueno aquí tienen, el lugar donde la magia crecerá –era hermoso un escenario bello que casi parecía hecho por profesionales, tanto que por un momento quise ser Ruka, luego me acorde de que se ve bien nenaza y se me paso xD-

**Mikan:** wau es muy bello este lugar

**Yami:** así hasta yo tomaría el lugar de Ruka-pyon –sonríe burlona viendo como el rubio perseguía a la inventora-chantajista-

**Shiro:** casi siento que estoy afuera –dice, dando a entender que le gusto ¿Cómo? Shiro adora estar afuera, ¿será su instinto mitad lobo? Quien sabe

**Kuro:** que Kawaii –dice sonriendo tiernamente, causando que más de uno se embobara con su sonrisa-

**Nonoko:** ¿y de que trata la obra?

**Narumi:** es una mezcla entre Hansel y Gretel junto al gato con botas

**Natsuki:** ¿Quién es Hansel? ¿y quien es el gato?

**Narumi:** Hansel es Miyado Yuri –muchas chicas rodeaban a esta, gritando como fangirls- es una chica pero tiene las feromonas femeninas

**Yami:** y pareciera que Kuro tiene las masculinas –viendo como varios chicos rodeaban a Kuro-

**Shiro:** sobre mi cadáver –solo una mirada asesina basto y todos se alejaron de la de ojos rojos- malditos –murmura bajo-

**Taiyo:** celos mod:on –susurra hacia Nathali y Mun que ambas ríen por lo bajo-

**Anna y Nonoko: **Yuri-sama –y claro que les afecto a ellas también-

**Taiyo:** he de admitir que es bonita pero ¿porque se vuelven locas?

**Narumi:** por las feromonas, de Mikan lo entiendo por el alice de anulación pero de ustedes –las mira con sospecha-

**Natsuki:** tenemos piedras de anulación –dice rápidamente, la verdad el alice del angel tiene una función que logra servir como una especie de barrera ante ciertos alice, como los de las feromonas-

**Narumi:** bueno el gato es un alumno llamado pancho pancrasio **(okey no se me ocurrió algo mejor)**

**Kokoro:** chicos miren tenemos dulce –dice con unos dulce explosivos ya saben que significa-

**Ruka:** IMAI VUELVE AQUÍ –y eso fue todo señores el accidente que venimos esperando, bueno para que contar detalles, ya sabemos cómo terminara-

**Natsume:** oigan que paso? –eso si algo cambio Natsume no le afecto esta vez-

**Natsuki:** Kokoro y Kitsume trajeron esos dulce que explotan y no sé qué mamadas, el chiste los actores están pegados, el escenario arruinado y claro la obra arruinada –dice con total calma-

**Narumi:** solo se salvaron Ruka y Sumire –este tenía una galleta pegada a su mejilla- ya se, para pagar por lo que hicieron, ustedes trabajaran en la obra –sonríe feliz por su idea-

**Todos:** ni aunque me pagaran –dicen todos gritando, bueno algunos no, pero ya se entiende-

**Narumi:** los repruebo en mi materia si no lo hacen, bueno los papeles serán así, el gato con botas será um Natsume-kun

**Natsume:** ni de coña –dice mirándolo asesinamente-

**Narumi:** vamos te prometo no hacerte un traje ridículo –le suplico-

**Natsuki:** joder –toma a Natsume de la cara y lo ve fijamente- mira vas a hacerlo o regresaremos a la jodida casa embrujada de presupuesto barato y te traumare con algo peor que con lo de los viejitos, me entendiste Hyuuga

Y en unos segundos ya teníamos gato xD

**Narumi:** bien gracias Natsuki-chan –sonríe alegremente- bien en el papel de la madrasta mala será para… Kuro-chan –dice alegre-

**Taiyo:** esta de joda ¿no? –dice desconcertada, su tierna y linda amiga con el papel de mala-

**Kuro:** tranquilos me esforzare –pone una carita tan tierna mientras frunce el señor con una sonrisa decidida-

**Natsuki:** bueno… olvídenlo –suspira y mira a Narumi- tengo un padre perfecto… Shiro –sonríe malévolamente

**Shiro:** hija de puta

**Narumi:** me gusta la idea, bien el rey será… Hikari-chan –esta alza una ceja pero luego vuelve a su cara seria encogiéndose de hombros- bien la princesa será… Yami-chan

**Mikan y Natsuki:** -estaba tomando un poco de refresco y lo escupieron al escuchar a Narumi- no mames, Yami una princesa, que no le ve la cara de maléfica

**Narumi:** bien así se queda –Yami estaba que se moría, ¿ella? Lo jodida reina del mal, siendo una princesa cursi- bien y Hanzel será…ya se Mikan-chan –silencio absoluto- **(que creían que pondría a Natsuki, para nada señores, para nada)**

**Mikan: **que… PERO QUE MIERDA, PORQUE YO –dice exaltada- porque no Natsuki o Taiyo, incluso Nathali

**Narumi:** naa tú sirves mejor

**Natsuki:** … -veía a su prima- ¿Narumi cómo se llama la obra?

**Narumi:** eso es… "Hanzel y Gretel junto al gato con botas" –palm face- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Natsuki:** el escenario y cartel están igual de jodidos –señala todo- si quiere puedo arreglarlos –sonríe levemente-

**Narumi: **¿enserio? Puede hacerlo en menos de una hora

**Natsuki:** claro pero no será tan lindo como el de antes –dice con simpleza-

**Narumi:** no importa

**Natsuki:** bien me voy –se va a hacer su trabajo-

**Yami:** bien a vestirnos –decía entre dientes- Hika-chan –pone una voz dulce

**Hikari:** no –dice y se va a vestir, sabía que esta le iba a pedir cambiar de papeles-

* * *

Ya todos estaban listos bien así estaban

Kuro: tenía un vestido blanco con un chalequito cerrado de color café, usaba unos zapatos con 3 cm de tacón negros y se había hecho una simpática cola que te llegaba a las rodillas un poco más arriba de la altura que siempre suele estar **(recuerden que le llega a los tobillos su cabello)**

Shiro: tenía un pantalón café como de leñador, una camisa blanca algo rasgada y tenía unas botas, tenía un hacha para nada falsa, su cabello se lo revolvió más y ya teníamos a un sexy leñador

Hikari: tenía ropa de rey en colores azul y amarillo, era una mayon amarillo con una camisa algo bombacha de los hombros azul al igual que su cápita de rey y sus zapatos negros, tenía una corona y se había hecho una trenza.

Yami: bueno tenía un vestido rosa fiusha como el de la bella y la bestia, su cabello se lo hizo una coleta amarrada con una peineta fiusha **(su fleco seguía igual cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo)** tenía una corona plateada y unas zapatillas de 5 cm de taco de color blanco, esta se veía incomoda y asqueada

Natsume: su traje era una camisa café y un pantalón beige, tenía un par de botas negras y un cinturón con una pequeña bolsa de lado este era color café, tenía un sobrero negro con una pluma violeta y del sombrero sobresalían unas orejas gatunas, chicas ya pueden practicar la zoofilia xD

Mikan: esta tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta café, tenía unas botas algo viejas y se había soltado sus coletas dejando su lindo cabello suelto, cosa que le incomodaba, tenía una bolsa cruzada de color café.

Fangirls griten, estos estaban bastante hermosos, solo una autora como yo podría hacer de algo gracioso a algo jodidamente sensual xD

**Natsuki:** no le hagan caso esta se fumó algo fuerte

**Yo:** Natsuki no rompas la cuarta pared

**Natsuki:** da igual –en sus manos tenía el nuevo cartel-

**Mikan:** Natsuki ¿a quién le hablas?

**Natsuki:** a nadie en especial, ya está todo listo y ya lo puse

**Ruka:** eres rápida

**Natsuki:** digamos que algunos me amara, otros me odiaran

**Shiro:** algo me dice que quien te odiara será Naru

**Natsuki:** sep, bien deben ensayar –se da la vuelta y se retira-

**Yami:** bien Hanzel, Gretel ensayen –empuja a todos fuera y deja a estos dos solos-

**Mikan:** vaya estoy nerviosa

**Ruka:** tranquila Sakura lo harás bien –le sonríe reconfortantemente-

**Mikan:** gracias Ruka-pyon

**Ruka:** bien empecemos –ambos empiezan a ensayar-

* * *

En otro lugar

**Natsuki: **ey Hotaru, ¿esos dos están ensayando?

**Natsume: **si, si lo están –Natsuki frunce levemente el ceño pero lo recompone rápidamente-

**Hotaru: **¿Qué? Les supone un problema

**Natsuki: **no digas tonterías –se da la vuelta y se va-

**Natsume: **hm –igual este se va y Hotaru sonríe levemente-

**Yami:** Natsuki joder te amo –llega y abraza a Natsuki con tanto amor y cariño- si no fueras mujer te besaría

**Natsuki:** ha ya lo viste, bueno trolleadora máxima, ya sabes que hacer

**Yami:** si capitana –sonríe como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-

* * *

-en otro lugar-

**Mikan: **wau ya están empezando a llegar

**Narumi: **pues si ya es casi la hora

**Mikan:** hasta vino pio... un minuto por esto es que Ruka es el protagonista -mira acusatoriamente a Narumi-

**Narumi:** por supuesto -sonríe ampliamente-

**Mikan:** a Ruka-pyon no le gustara esto

**Mun: **bueno –ella iba a narrar la historia junto a Linchou- ya empecemos ¿no?

**Mikan: **-traga en seco- hii hii

**Fin del cap**

* * *

-en un estudio negro y naranja-

**Natsuki:** hola mundo y quienes lo habitan

**Mikan:** estamos algo triste un capítulo más y se acaba nuestro show

**Natsuki:** bueno yo me alegro, ya no trabajo hora extra

**Mikan:** bien hoy cantare y lo haré lo mejor posible –dice sonriendo- música maestro

Natsuki con un control en mano enciende la radio

**Mikan:** Boy meets girl  
you were my dream, my world  
but i, was blind  
you cheated on me from behind  
so on my own  
i feel so all alone  
though i know it's true  
i'm still in love with you **–da un brinco y da una vuelta-**

i need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me, **-se desliza a la derecho y alza el brazo derecho en el izquierdo esta el microfono-**  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see, **-cambia el microfono a la mano derecho-**  
it can happen to me **–se desliza a la izquierda y alza el brazo izquierdo-**  
I need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
it can happen to me **–se agacha poniendo una rodilla en el suelo-**

Miracle **–agacha la cabeza, poco a poco empieza a levantarse y a bailar moviendose de un lado a otro-**

day, and night  
i'm always by your side  
cause i know for sure  
my love is real my feelings pure  
so fate attract  
no need to ask me why  
cause i know it's true  
i'm still in love with you **–guiña un ojo-**

i need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me, **-se desliza a la derecho de manera lenta-**  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me **–se desliza a la izquierda de manera lenta-**  
I need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
it can happen to me **–empieza a dar saltitos y a moverse de izquierda a derecho-**

**Natsuki: **wou me sorprendiste

**Mikan: **jeje –se rasca la cabeza mientras ríe nerviosa-

**Natsuki:** nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y el ultimo de nuestra sección especial

**Mikan y Natsuki:** "el rincón de la música"

* * *

**bien eso es todo por ahora el próximo será mucho más loco y estúpido así que **

**NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR TRAUMAS PSICOLOGICOS Y EL TERMINAR COMO PULPI (en una esquina chillando gaymente)**


	30. Chapter 23: una obra como ninguna otra 2

**hola... ya se deben estar pensando "Milagro, Okamidan subió rápido" les dire que estoy enferma y esta semana no fui a la escuela, envidia eh? xD. No se preocupen luego volveremos a lo mismo subiré cada mes xD. Por cierto MadokaKaname896 entendiste mal en un cap que es el siguiente se acaba el rincón de la música, de mi tendrán para un buen rato más, seguire aquí traumándolos -risa malévola**\- **los dejo con el capitulo, quienes se pregunte porque Yami, Kuro y Shiro no están jodiendo, lo putos se fueron a Cancun, yo muriendo y ellos.. son hijos de pu -el capitulo empezó por de repente-**

* * *

**Una obra como ninguna otra parte 2**

**Mun:** Natsuki…

**Natsuki:** dime

**Mun:** eres una puta troll

**Natsuki:** lo sé -Bien se preguntaran que pasa, el cartel que debía decir "Hanzel y Gretl junto al gato con botas" este decía "los hermanos más crack y su increíble gato"

**Taiyo:** esas son las consecuencias de confiar en una Natsuki

**Natsuki:** seeh –empieza a comer un chocolate pero se lo quita Narumi-

**Narumi:** Natsuki porque cambiaste los escenarios –chillaba molesto-

**Natsuki:** -con la voz más calmada del mundo dijo- devuélveme mi chocolate o voy a cortar cada una de tus extremidades una por una y sacare tus ojos para que veas todo tu cuerpo despedazado, luego con una bonita motosierra te voy a hacer cuadrito y con ellos voy a hacer tacos y los repartiré entre los maestros para que sepan a qué sabe el que me quiten mi hermoso chocolate –eso fue todo ya Natsuki comía su chocolate como niñita chiquita-

**Mikan:** y eso pasa cuando le quitas su chocolate

**Mun:** ya deje de llorar y empecemos con la obra

**Kokoro:** tres, dos, uno

**Linchou:** Junto a un bosque muy grande vivía un pobre leñador con su mujer y dos hijos; el niño se llamaba Hansel, y la niña, Gretel. Apenas tenían qué comer, y en una época de carestía que sufrió el país, llegó un momento en que el hombre ni siquiera podía ganarse el pan de cada día.

Bien se muestra a Kuro y Shiro en su cabaña la cual está toda desordenada ropa por ahí, zapatos regados y la estufa prendiéndose en fuego, si, Natsuki cambio la típica cabañita colorida a una situación más realista

**Shiro:** ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿Cómo alimentar a los pobres pequeños, puesto que nada nos queda? Además el presidente es un puto y nos quita parte del dinero para darle a los de la cárcel –decía indiferente-

**Kuro:** Mañana, de madrugada, nos llevaremos a los niños a lo más espeso del bosque. Les encenderemos un fuego, les daremos un pedacito de pan y luego los dejaremos solos para ir a nuestro trabajo. Como no sabrán encontrar el camino de vuelta, nos libraremos de ellos. –Decida con una voz "malévola"-

**Shiro:** Por Dios, mujer -replicó el hombre, que más que replica pareció una frase de aburrimiento-. Eso no lo hago yo. Cómo voy a cargar sobre mí el abandonar a mis hijos en el bosque. No tardarían en ser destrozados por las fieras, aunque sería divertido verlo –dijo saliéndose de su papel-

**Kuro: **¡cómo puedes decir eso! Digo… ¡no seas necio! -exclamó ella-. ¿Quieres, pues, que nos muramos de hambre los cuatro? ¡Ya puedes ponerte a aserrar las tablas de los ataúdes! -. Y no cesó de importunarle hasta que el hombre accedió

**Shiro: **Pero me dan mucha lástima –decía- bueno que se le va a hacer

**Kuro:** bueno entonces les daré una cesta de pan al menos que les dure unos días –dice con una cesta de panes y una sonrisa, si Kuro lo tienes todo controlado-

**Shiro:** nunca pedí eso –dice viéndola con cara de No-puedo-creer-que-no-puedas-hacerlo-

**Kuro:** eh dicho –y sale de escena- creo que lo hice bien –face palm-

**Taiyo:** claro Kuro claro –decía con una gotita en su frente-

* * *

**Mun:** _yo lo digo_ –le susurra a Linchou- Los dos hermanitos, a quienes el hambre mantenía siempre desvelados, oyeron lo que su madrastra aconsejaba a su padre. Gretel, entre amargas lágrimas, dijo a Hansel

**Ruka:** ¡Ahora sí que estamos perdidos!

**Mikan:** No llores, Gretel -lo consoló -, y no te aflijas, que yo me las arreglaré para salir del paso no dejare que nuestra malvada madrastra, que se va con la de Cenicienta a hacerse la pedicura, nos gane

**Natsume:** no lo harán –y Mikan lo fulmina con la mirada-

**Linchou:** A la madrugada siguiente se presentó la mujer a sacarlos de la cama y les dio su pedacito de pan… digo canasta de panes –dice viendo a Kuro darles la canasta con una gran sonrisa- pero entonces antes de emprender viaje el gato de los niños decide seguirlos –Natsume solo se quitó las botas y el sombrero en esta parte dando a entender que aún no era el gato con botas- y los padres no pusieron objeción. Camino del bosque, Hansel iba desmigajando el pan en el bolsillo y, deteniéndose de trecho en trecho, dejaba caer miguitas en el suelo.

**Shiro:** Hansel, ¿por qué te paras a mirar atrás? -preguntó con tono aburrido-Vamos, no te entretengas

**Mikan**: Estoy mirando mi palomita, que desde el tejado me dice adiós –dice estirando la mano a donde estaba la supuesta palomita-

**Kuro:** jeje cariño -intervino la mujer- no es tu palomita, sino el sol de la mañana, que brilla en la chimenea.

**Shiro:** ya dile que es un pendejo –y Kuro le dio un zape- auch –dice sobándose-

**Linchou:** Pero Hansel fue sembrando de migas todo el camino. La madrastra condujo a los niños aún más adentro del bosque, a un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Encendieron una gran hoguera, y la mujer les dijo

**Kuro:** Quédense aquí, pequeños, y si se cansan, tomen una siestecita. Nosotros vamos por leña; al atardecer, cuando hayamos terminado, volveremos a recogerlos.

Mostraron una escena del supuesto mediodía, Ruka y Mikan, comían lo que quedaba de la canasta, ya que él Mikan había esparcido parte, por el camino, también lo compartieron con su Natsume que no dudo en agárralo **(Natsume le quito sin delicadeza el pan de las manos de Mikan)** Luego fingieron que se quedaron dormidos, se despertaron cuando era ya de noche oscura

**Mikan:** Espera un poco, hermanita, a que salga la luna; entonces veremos las migas de pan que yo he esparcido, y que nos mostrarán el camino de vuelta -"Cuando salió la luna", se dispusieron a regresar; pero no encontraron ni una sola miga; se las habían comido los mil pajarillos **(o más bien los tragones de Kokoro y Kitsune)** que volaban por el bosque- Malditos pajarracos, si me los encuentro los castro, ya daremos con el camino -pero no lo encontraron.

**Linchou:** Anduvieron toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, desde la madrugada hasta el atardecer, sin lograr salir del bosque; sufrían además de hambre, pues no habían comido más que unos pocos frutos silvestres, recogidos del suelo. O por… -ahora el bosque era de color rosa, morado y azul, ya saben cómo deberían ver los bosques los que se drogan.

**Natsuki:** hola queridos pendejos –dice apareciendo vestida de hada madrina… con la ropa negra-

**Mikan:** ¿quién es usted? –si pudiera reírse lo haría, créanme-

**Natsuki:** ¿yo? Solo soy un hada pasajera, no me hagan caso, ¿Qué hacen dos exploradoras del bosque y un gatito lindo aquí? –que si Natsume quería golpearla, o valla que si-

**Ruka:** n-nos perdimos, _incluso en el guion _–susurro lo último-

**Natsuki:** okey con ayuda de mi limosina último modelo los llevare a un lugar mágico y no, no habrán drogas –todos suben a la limosina que no era para nada falsa, cabe destacar que Natsuki es malísima conductora, que casi iba como los de rápidos y furiosos, bueno después de aguantar las ganas de vomitar todos bajaron cerca de una casita de chocolate- que disfrute –y se va conduciendo más normal-

**Mikan: **¡Mira qué bien! -exclamó - aquí podremos sacar el vientre de mal año. Yo comeré un pedacito del tejado; tú, Gretel, puedes probar la ventana, verás cuán dulce es y tu Gato podrías comer las paredes-Se encaramó al tejado y rompió un trocito para probar a qué sabía o sorpresa si era dulce, mientras Ruka mordisqueaba en los cristales y Natsume arrancaba la pared y se lo comía

**Sumire:** ¿Será acaso la ratita la que roe mi casita?

**Ruka, Mikan y Natsume:** Es el viento, es el viento que sopla violento -Y siguieron comiendo sin desconcertarse- idiota –susurraron los tres-

**Sumire: **-se abrió entonces la puerta bruscamente, y salió vestida como una especie de bruja, que se apoyaba en una muleta. Los chicos **(menos Natsume)** fingieron que se asustaron de tal modo, que soltaron lo que tenían en las manos; pero la vieja, meneando la cabeza, les dijo- Hola, pequeñines, ¿quién os ha traído? Entrad y quedaos conmigo, no os haré ningún daño -Y, cogiéndolos de la mano **(a Ruka y Natsume)**, los introdujo en la casita, donde había servida una apetitosa comida: chocolates, pasteles, howallow, manzanas y nueces, cabe aclarar que Mikan tenía un rio de baba y no dudo en abalanzarse a comer, tal vez si le gustaba esa obra-

Después los llevó a tres camitas con ropas blancas, y Mikan, Ruka y Natsume se acostaron en ellas quedando Natsume a la derecha, Ruka a la izquierda y Mikan en medio.

**Sumire:** ¡Míos son; éstos no se me escapan! –Murmuro entre dientes- Serán un buen bocado!-Y, agarrando a Mikan con su mano, sin delicadeza la llevo a un pequeño establo y la encerró detrás de una reja-

**Mikan: **malvada por lo menos pudiste ser más delicada, ojala y te entierren viva, hija de puta, mal parida –pero Sumire la ignoro-

**Sumire:** Levántate, por favor, ve a buscar agua y guisa algo bueno para tu hermano; lo tengo en el establo y quiero que engorde. Cuando esté bien cebado, me lo comeré.

Ruka fingió llorar ara al final "cumplir" los mandatos de la bruja. Desde entonces a Mikan le sirvieron comidas exquisitas, mientras Ruka y Natsume no recibía sino cáscaras de cangrejo. Claro Mikan ya le empezaba a gustar esa obra

**Sumire:** Hansel, saca el dedo, que quiero saber si estás gordo -Pero Mikan, en vez del dedo, sacaba un huesecito-

**Mun:** Cuando, al cabo de cuatro semanas, vio que Hansel continuaba tan flaco, perdió la paciencia y no quiso aguardar más tiempo, claro porque era una pinche bruja obesa y tragona, igual que Hansel

**Sumire:** Anda, Gretel -dijo a la Ruka- a buscar agua, ¡ligera! Esté gordo o flaco tu hermano, mañana me lo comeré.

**Natsume:** ¡Basta de lloriqueos! -gritó a Ruka-; de nada han de servirte –ve un par de botas y un sombrero y pare verse bien cool se los pone-

**Ruka:** se te ven bien Gato con Botas jeje –pasando de escena-

**Sumire:** Primero coceremos pan -dijo -. Ya he calentado el horno y preparado la masa -. Y de un empujón **(el cual le costó hacer) **llevó a Ruka hasta el horno, de cuya boca salían grandes llamas **(para nada falsas)**\- Entra a ver si está bastante caliente para meter el pan

Ruka: No sé cómo hay que hacerlo; ¿cómo lo haré para entrar?

**Sumire:** ¡Habrase visto criatura más tonta! -replicó- Bastante grande es la abertura; yo misma podría pasar por ella -y, para demostrárselo, se adelantó y metió la cabeza en la boca del horno. Entonces Natsume, de un empujón, la precipitó en el interior y, cerrando la puerta de hierro, corrió el cerrojo. Allí era de oír la de chillidos que daba la Sumire ¡Qué gritos más pavorosos! Pero ambos lo ignoraron y echaron a correr, y la Sumire quedo como pollo rostizado

* * *

**Sumire:** puta obra –dice quemada-

**Natsuki:** si te ves bien –dice burlándose-

**Sumire:** jodete

* * *

Ruka y Natsume fueron a sacar a Mikan mientras Ruka exclamaba: ¡Hansel, estamos salvados; ya está muerta la bruja! -Mikan saltó afuera, como un pájaro al que se le abre la jaula. Ambos se abrazaron pero Natsume interrumpió el momento-

**Natsume:** será mejor que escapemos –dice con dulces y oro en sus manos, tenía el ceño fruncido-

**Mikan:** claro vamos Gato con Botas –decía tocando una de las orejas de este, claro que Natsume se sonrojo levemente-

**Natsuki:** un minuto –dice apareciendo mágicamente y con mágicamente me refiero a que se tele transporto- vaya mi prima es una inútil

**Mikan:** nos engañaste

**Natsuki:** obvio soy una hada oscura tarado –dice echando su cabello atrás- los dejare ir, pero a cambio deben pagarme

**Ruka:** ¿c-con qué?

**Natsuki:** chocolate –dice algo emocionada, después de que le dieran los chocolates ella se fue dando saltitos como si estuviera en la pradera-

**Mun:** luego de eso el Gato, al ver la estupidez de sus dueños, decidió ayudarlos a que estos, de la manera que solo un jodido gato con botas puede hacer

Natsume se dirigió a un lugar donde abundaban los conejos, puso en el bolso un poco de cereal y de verduras, y tomó los cordones de cierre con sus patas delanteras, y se tiró en el suelo como si estuviera muerto. Entonces esperó que algunos conejitos, de esos que aún no saben de los engaños del mundo, llegaran a mirar dentro del bolso. Apenas recién se había echado cuando obtuvo lo que quería. Un atolondrado e ingenuo conejo saltó a la bolsa, y el astuto gato, jaló inmediatamente los cordones cerrando la bolsa y capturando al conejo. **(Claro que Ruka estaba que moría con esta cruel escena). **Fue al "palacio" del "rey", y le ordeno a Kitsune hablar con Hikari. Cabe destacar que Natsuki hizo que el palacio pareciera el de frozen todo hecho de hielo.

**Natsume:** Majestad, le traigo a usted un conejo enviado por mis nobles señores, los Marquéses de Carabás.

**Hikari:** Dile a tus amos, que se lo agradezco mucho, y que estoy muy complacido con su regalo

En otra ocasión "fue" a un campo de granos. De nuevo cargó de granos su bolso y lo mantuvo abierto hasta que un grupo de cuervos ingresaron, jaló las cuerdas y las capturó. Se presentó con ellos al Rey Hikari, como había hecho antes con el conejo y se las ofreció. Hikari de igual manera recibió los presentes y le dio una propina y así se fue haciendo la historia. Entonces un día el "rey" los manda a llamar

**Hikari:** he de agradecer por los presente, como recompensa les daré mejores ropas -Ahora Ruka usaba un vestido parecido al de Yami en azul y Mikan un ropaje parecido al príncipe de cenicienta en naranja- saben deberían ir a ver a mi hija –sonríe malévolamente, eso… no era parte del guion-

Ya en el supuesto cuarto que era una habitación toda negra y fiusha al estilo gótico y tenía velas en el centro formando un círculo **(como no se derrite el hielo, bueno, la lógica de Natsuki)**

**Yami:** oh miren los invitados de mi padre, viles y asquerosos humanos

**Mikan:** que no tu eres una humana también –dijo siguiendo el juego Natsume y Ruka estaban súper confundidos-

**Yami:** no yo soy mitad demonio jajajajajajaja –ríe como toda una villana-

**Mikan:** pues que demonio más sexy ¿eh? –dice viéndola "seductoramente" **(recuerden ella es Hanzel)**

**Yami: **jamás me casare así que piérdete –dice con pose de diva-

**Mikan:** bueno –se da la vuelta saca una espada de quien sabe dónde y se abalanza contra Yami que también saca una espada y la detiene- entonces pelea bitch

**Yami:** por supuesto –ok esto ya no era normal, ambas peleaban a espadazos y Natsume y Ruka solo las veían desconcertados- ña olvida la pelea quieres un trago –dice mirándola aburrida-

**Mikan:** por supuesto –que si Narumi se quería matar o claro que si- vamos Gretel, Gato con Botas, brindemos con la princesa maléfica –decía con un vaso lleno de Pepsi-

**Mikan y Yami:** salud por las putas de la primera final –y ambas empezaron a tomar ese extraño líquido-

**Yami:** y ahora una canción para todos ustedes –no se sabe si Yami de verdad se emborracho o solo actuaba-

**Mikan:** marica quien  
**Yami:** marica tu  
**Mikan:** marica yo  
**Yami:** marica jaja –esto se repite cuatro veces-  
**Mikan:** Valor, a la luz si eres un Gay tú  
**Yami:** Piénsalo (piénsalo) es tu vida y si dicen po que digan (que digan lo que quieran)  
**Hikari:** Valor... valor (mucho valor) Que oscuro es un armario  
**Mun:** Sal de ahí (sal de ahí) y vente aquí Tu destino es ser feliz... –ya les valía la puta reputación-  
**Las cuatro:** Fiesta, Fiesta Y Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma, pluma Gay x 4  
**Taiyo:** Que importa si el niño sale gay  
**Kuro:** tú has nacido gay  
**Natsuki:** aunque cueste...  
**Nathali:** Hay que gritarlo...  
**las ocho:** ¡ SOY GAY !  
**Las ocho:** Fiesta, Fiesta Y Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma, pluma Gay x 4  
**Mun:** Marica quién?  
**Natsuki:** Marica Tu  
**Nathali:** Marica Yo  
**Taiyo:** Marica JAJA! –y después de eso las ocho se echaron a reír, claro todo el mundo estaba desconcertado no sabían de cual se fumaron y Shiro solo pensaba que o estaban bien idiotas o les hizo daño estar mucho tiempo entre la sociedad

**Hikari:** me caen bien por eso tú, tu hermana y tu gatuno amigo se pueden quedar a vivir

Después de toda estas locas y bizarras escenas causantes de más de un trauma. Viene otra peor

**Narumi:** ho vaya que bonitos marqueses

**Mikan:** muere –se va caminado como toda una divaza-

**Ruka:** h-hermano no me dejes… sola

**Narumi:** pero que linda niña –toma el mentón de Ruka- tranquila no te hare deña –se va acercando a su cara, la fujoshis empiezan a gritar como locas- **(ACLARACION: NO TENGO NADA, en contra de las fujoshis o fundashis como se escriba, al contrario me agrada su locura xD)**

**Ruka: **pero que dice –intenta separarse y no puede-

**Yami: **hey pedófilo –le apunta con una pistola la cabeza- mo-ri-ras –canturreo, divertida –después de eso Yami persiguió a Narumi con una pistola, un cuchillo, un AK-47 y una bazuca-

* * *

**Narumi:** esta puta obra fue un fiasco –a Narumi se le prendió el foco- arreglare este problema –empezó a hacer en carteles el nuevo guion-

* * *

**Mikan:** Gretel no es genial, vivimos en un gran castillo, el gato ahora es un holgazan, la princesa Yami y yo nos vamos al bar de la esquina todos los viernes y tragamos cual Homero Simpson, la vida perfecta

**Ruka:** si claro como digas hermanito, b-bueno si tienes razón –dice leyendo el cartel- h-hermanito debo decir algo importante –dice fingiendo estar "nerviosa"-hay algo que te he estado ocultando por tanto tiempo y eso es… mi amor por ti –dice de manera lenta y sorprendido de la loca ocurrencia de su profesor-

**Mikan:** e-eh? –Ve los carteles- wau jeje eso me sorprende, no creí que tu –dice nerviosa- b-bueno también siento algo fuerte por ti, _maldito Narumi_ –esto último lo piensa-

**Chica del público:** Kyaa incesto que hermoso –varias chicas se ponen a chillar entre ellas su escritora-

**Mikan:** bueno creo que puedo pagarte con un b-e-s-o –y una gran roca aplasto a Mikan y Ruka-

**Natsuki:** ¡pero que mierda! –Ella, Natsume, Hotaru, Shiro, Mun, Hikari, Taiyo y Nathali fulminaron con la mirada a Narumi- estúpido profesor de pacotilla –estaba conteniéndose de quemar a su maestro, por el momento-

**Mikan:**_ ah pero que mierda como paso esto debo besar a Ruka mi primer beso_ –piensa sonrojándose mientras se acercaba a este, pero una manzana paro en la cabeza de Mikan y una goma en la de Ruka, después de eso se apagaron las luces-

* * *

Natsuki tenía la mano alzada y no mostraba sus ojos que se escondieron bajo su fleco, Natsume tenía su mano cerrada en un puño en una posición como si hubiese lanzado algo, Hotaru tenía su mano en el interruptor de luz, los tres fueron a donde Narumi, el robot de Yami se quedara corto con las heridas que este tendrá.

* * *

**Linchou:** b-bueno y todos vivieron felices en el castillo

**Mun:** Hanzel y Gretel se casaron y todos los miraban mal por el incesto, la princesa maléfica se compró mil armas y se volvió una loca sadomasoquista parecida a Moge-ko, la reina Hikari solo los veía para quitarse el aburrimiento y el gato con botas se volvió un holgazán que le daban todo en la boca. Fin, colorín colorado este ridículo cuento ha acabado y unos cuantos traumas nos hemos llevado

**Narumi:** gracias por ver la obra –estaba en silla de ruedas y todo vendado, los que actuaron hicieron una reverencia y se fueron-

* * *

**Hotaru:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Natsuki:** no dejare que mi prima de su primer beso con alguien que no quiere –dice apartando la vista-

**Hotaru:** claro –rueda los ojos- bueno esta fue una obra como ninguna otra

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**hola se preguntan donde esta el "Rincón de la Musica" pues esperen un rato como es el ultimo capitulo será un especial algo largo pero tendrá lo de siempre traumas y locura. Prometo tenerlo para hoy**


	31. Entrenamiento especial

**Entrenamiento especial**

Yami carraspea su garganta–. Bienvenidos al centro de entrenamiento de enseñanzas de Yami Yoru –dice como todo una maestra –. Pasemos lista, Nanami Sakura.

– Presidente –dice alzando su mano.

– Aoi Hyuuga.

– Presente –responde levantando su manita.

– Youchi Hijiri.

– ... ¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí? –suelta un suspiro cansado.

– No se –se encoge de hombros la oji fiusha–. Bien, eso es todo, empecemos con la primera clase, lucha contra animales –suelta las jaulas y se esconde.

* * *

Despues de treinta minutos regresa con una malteada de chocolate marca Starbuck, en vaso sintético color crema con tapa verde–. ¿Qué paso?

Youchi tenía el pantalón y la camisa rasgados, Aoi igual y su cabello desordenado y Nanami parecía Tarzan de lo poco que le tapaba su ropa, lo necesario.

– Nada aquí casuales –responde Nanami sonriendo sarcástica.

– ¡Por dios! esto es solo el principio, cruzaran la trampa mortal, consiste en cruzar las lianas si caen se caen en ácidos, luego brincar de roca en roca abajo hay una fuerte corriente, al final jugar al ahorcado... ustedes son los muñequitos –sonrio con sorna, todos temblaron ante la sola idea.

* * *

– ¿Terminaron? –pregunto Yami luego de otra media hora, los chicos estaban traumados, pero Nanami no lo iba a dejar así.

– ¿Sabes? eres una maldita, ojala te pudras en el cielo porque el infierno ha de ser tu hogar –le dice mirandola con el ceño fruncido. Todos quedaron impactados por las palabras de la castaña.

– Tu... –murmuro Yami con voz sombria y su fleco le hizo sombra al otro ojo–. Por dios, eres un desastre... le contestas a la maestra y le dices sus verdades y sin una pizca de delicadeza –se para enfrente de Nanami la cual sigue firme–.Tu Sakura... ¡eres un puto orgullo! Serás alguien grade, créeme –le sonrio con emoción.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunto emocionada.

– Por supuesto... ahora hagan su tarea –les dijo con sus

– Vah, me voy a ir de pachanga, me emborrachare y traficare droga, ni que fueras mi madre –dice y se va como toda una diva.

– ... Me largo –murmura Youchi indiferente.

– Adiós –Aoi se despide con la mano.

– Bueno en todos mis tiempo como maestra estos son los mejores resultados –dice sonriendo–. Bien... ahora mi entrenamiento –usa su alice del ángel y se va a una zona remota. Aparece en el centro del lugar, era un lugar oscuro, debajo de ella se forma una estrella negra que lanza una luz rojo sangre ella empieza a recitar algo.

Stnuah uoy taht esruc eht mi  
semusnoc uoy that ssenkrad mi  
em sdeef tahw si niap.

Namuh ton mi  
nomed a ton mi  
emanating ilno mi  
etah eht lla

Aler not si idob im  
noisulli na tsuj mi  
nosiop ildaed tsom eht ma i  
noitcurtsed desuac tsuj i

Esruc a tsuj mi  
edis krad eth am i  
tnemtnioppasid desuac tsuj i  
redrah edisym wehs tsuj won

Después de eso la luz se intensifica y la envuelve una luz negra que hace que se tambalee levemente, al final la luz se termina y solo queda la estrella dibujada en el piso–. Eso me hizo bien –dice algo enérgica–, por lo menos hasta que este cuerpo... mientras solo así puedo seguir –la estrella desaparece y ella se empieza a ir a su cuarto–. ¿Algun día lo lograre? ¿Anelis?


	32. La semana de Youchi y Nanami

**La semana de Nanami y Youchi**

**OVA**

Qué lindo día, todo es tan bello, claro que para alguien no es un lindo día, ¿Para quién? Bueno para Youchi Hijiri o mejor dicho Youchi Ito, aunque a él le gusta pensar que es un Ito se ha acostumbrado al apellido de Hijiri, osea, su familia adoptiva fueron buenos con él pero cuando supieron sobre su alice lo llamaron monstro, algo que él quisiera olvidar, tenía que serán ¿tres años? Si, tres años cuando sus "padres" lo dejaron en Gakuen Alice, al principio el lloraba por esta razón, pero entonces los conoció a ellos, sus "hermanos" Natsume y Ruka, los admira a ambos, pero si hay alguien que los vence es su única y verdadera familiar, su hermana Natsuki Ito, él sabe lo que ella ha pasado, y lo que está dispuesta a pasar por él y sus amigos, simplemente quiere ser igual a ella, se ha ganado su respeto, pero sobre todo su cariño y aprecio.

– YOUCHI –el niño sale de su pensamiento para ver quien le gritaba, él niño soltó un suspiro, llegaron ellas las niñas que se habían vuelto sus amigas, al igual que sus infiernos personales.

– Al fin –dice mientras frunce el ceño, llevo un rato esperándolas–. Nanami, Aoi.

– Perdón pero a diferencia de Natsuki que es un intento fallido de mujer nosotras si nos molestamos en arreglarnos para salir –responde Nanami cruzando sus brazos.

Youchi suelta un suspiro, también por esto quería a su hermana, no eran las típicas niña que se preocupen por que se vean como de la realeza, aunque debe admitir que su hermana si exagera a veces.

Los tres estaban viendo las atracciones, Youichi al ser muy parecido a Natsume en personalidad, prefería hacer de todo menos estar rodeado de gente.

– ¿Y si vamos un rato a ver al área tecnológica? –pregunta Aoi a sus acompañantes que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los tres estuvieron todo el día en la clase tecnológica, bueno Youichi más que nada porque no tuvo otra opción. Ya casi anochecía todos se decidieron a ir a sus cuartos. Pero ese día Youichi tuvo un raro sueño

**Sueño de Youichi**

– POR FAVOR, SOLO VETE –dijo una mujer de pelo gris y ojos azules grisáceos.

– NO LO ENTIENDES NO ME IRE –dice una niña de cinco años, cabello negro y ojos café, trataba de no llorar.

– Por favor Natsuki, vete si algo te pasa... –trato de agarrarla pero ella se alejó–. Bien, si no lo haces por ti, ni por mí, hazlo por tu hermano.

– Y-yo –solo negó con su cabeza–, lo ha-re –le costaba dejarla pero ¿era lo mejor?

La niña tomo a un pequeño con los mismos rasgos de la madre, mientras se escondía debajo de la cama, ya que los hombres estaban por llegar.

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente se oyen golpes y después se va la escena, aparece la niña con el pequeño de apenas un año en sus brazos. La niña cae de rodillas al suelo, enfrente de ella estaba lo que era su antigua casa, donde solo había escombros, poco a poco unas gotas de agua salada adornaban las mejillas de la pequeña, quien cerro su ojos con fuerza y grito, frustrada, triste, molesta, rabiosa, pero sobre todo impotente, se tiro al suelo a llorar sin soltar al niño que empezó a llorar en silencio, como si supiera que paso.

– ¿¡PORQUE!? ESTO ES INJUSTO, ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO, PRIMERO MI PADRE Y AHORA MI MADRE, Y-YO –la niña siguió un rato hasta calmarse poco a poco –. Y-Youichi p-perdoname... por favor perdóname, por lo que más quiera perdóname –abraza al niño más fuerte–. T-te lo prometo te protegeré, incluso si doy mi vida para ello, no puedo cuidarte, p-pero te llevare a un lugar seguro, vale, crecerás y serás una gran persona, porque incluso si no nos vemos jamás, yo quiero eso a que algo te pase –le besa la frente y se para, para alejarse de ese lugar.

**Fin del sueño**

Youichi se para, respiraba muy rápido, esa pesadilla fue tan real... no, no fue solo un sueño o pesadilla, fue un recuerdo y él lo sabía, después de un rato se percató de una humedad en su cara, o si, estaba llorando.

– ¿Cómo te voy a perdonar? Debería agradecerte –se acurruco mientras ponia su cabeza entre su piernas–, a mi es al que tienes que perdonar –sollozo el pequeño–. Perdón.

* * *

– ¿C-casa embrujada? –susurro Aoi, la niña sudo frio.

– Vamos, no hay nada más traumante que ver a tu prima bailando la macarena –dice Nanami recordando como Nathali se alegró de pasar la noche dos en Five Nigths at Freddy's dos.

– No me lo recuerdes –balbucea Youchi.

– Aun así...

– Vamos no hay nada que temer, excepto a las cucarachas... ellas dominaran al mundo –dice la castaña macabramente.

– A veces Nanami actúa muy...

– Loca –menciona el peli gris sin delicadeza.

– ¿Entran o que...? –pregunto de mal humor la chica. Paso lo típico, Nanami y Aoi gritaban como bebitas, Youichi estaba que quería suicidarse, incluso casi se lo pide a Pulpi, que parecía algo traumado y murmuraba algo sobre pasas. Llegaron a donde el conejo, la verdad a Youichi le aburrida todo, incluso le cansaba estar escuchando lo gritos de sus acompañantes.

Pero paso la suerte de que se va la luz... que raro ¿no? Bueno lo que sucedió es que ambas chicas se asustaron, y se aferraron a Youichi, quien se sonrojo un poco con la cercanía de ambas.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda –murmuraba Nanami aferrandose al chico quien solo miraba a otro lado.

– Si no lo miras no pasa nada, si no lo miras no pasa nada –susurraba Aoi abrazando su brazo.

– Chicas... –las llamo aparentemente incomodo, ambas abrieron los ojos y se separaron poniendose rojas, solo y gracias a la oscuridad no se notó sus sonrojo en las mejillas de ambas.

– LO SENTIMOS –exclamarón haciendo unas reverencias, el solo miro a otro lado para sonreir con ternura. Después de que los tres salieran se aburrieron de ver las atracciones y se fueron a sus cuartos.

* * *

– Me pregunto que pasara, viendo que mi hermana, Yami-chan y Shiro-kun salen... será algo raro y divertido –hablo Nanami, los tres estaban viendo la obra.

– ¡Vamos! seguro serán lo más serios que puedan –comenta Aoi, los dos le miran con cara de –se-nota-que-no-los-conoces–. ¿Tan mal? –le había salido una gotita.

– Mal es poco –hablaron los dos mirando al frente, la pequeña azabache se puso algo nerviosa.

– Por Dios, mujer –replicó el hombre, que más que replica pareció una frase de aburrimiento-. Eso no lo hago yo. Cómo voy a cargar sobre mí el abandonar a mis hijos en el bosque. No tardarían en ser destrozados por las fieras, aunque sería divertido verlo –dijo saliéndose de su papel.

– ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? Digo... ¡no seas necio! –exclamó ella–. ¿Quieres, pues, que nos muramos de hambre los cuatro? ¡Ya puedes ponerte a aserrar las tablas de los ataúdes –ambos siguieron discutiendo saliéndose del personaje en varias ocasiones, todos miraban desconcertados.

– Pero me dan mucha lástima –decía–. Bueno que se le va a hacer –se encogió de hombros.

– Entonces les daré una cesta de pan al menos que les dure unos días –dice con una cesta de panes y una sonrisa, si, Kuro lo tienes todo controlado.

– Nunca pedí eso –dice viéndola con cara de No-puedo-creer-que-no-puedas-hacerlo.

– ¡Eh dicho! –exclama y sale de escena–. Creo que lo hice bien –todos se golpean la frente.

– Kuro-chan... no puede ser mala –dice Youchi suspirando.

– Al menos no me preocupare si me manda a perderme o no –comenta Nanami.

– Hola idiotas –dice Natsuki apareciendo vestida de hada madrina... con la ropa negra.

– ¿Quién es usted? –pregunta Mikan, si pudiera reírse lo haría, créanme.

– ¿Yo? Solo soy un hada pasajera, no me hagan caso, ¿Qué hacen dos exploradoras del bosque y un gatito lindo aquí? –que si Natsume quería golpearla, oh vaya qué sí.

– N-nos perdimos, _incluso en el guion _–susurro Ruka lo último.

– E-esta Natsuki-chan... –murmura nerviosa Aoi.

– Te dije... nada con ellos sale normal –responde Nanami.

– Oh miren los invitados de mi padre, viles y asquerosos humanos –rio de forma malévola, si iba a echar desmadre echaría desmadre.

–¿Qué no tu eres una humana también? –pregunto Mikan siguiendo el juego, Natsume y Ruka estaban súper confundidos.

– No yo soy mitad demonio –ríe como toda una villana-

– Pues que demonio más sexy ¿eh? –murmura seductoramente besando su mano, todos estaban en plan "YURI".

– Jamás me casare así que piérdete –responde con pose de diva. Mikan se encoge de hombros pero desenvaina una espada de quien sabe dónde y se abalanza contra Yami que también saca una espada y la detiene.

– Esto... esto ya no es nada normal –balbucea la castaña entre risas viendo la "épica batalla".

– Para nada.

– Vamos no es tan malo –intenta pensar positivamente la oji rojo; empiezan a cantar "Pluma Gay"–. Me retracto es peor –dice algo espantada.

– Bien.

...

– Y solo faltaba esto –balbucea el peli gris viendo la escena homosexual de su hermano Ruka y su maestro. Nanami y Aoi veían la escena, algo ¿emocionadas? Oh oh, alerta fujoshis.

– Puta madre no hubo beso –dice algo triste la castaña.

– Natsuki me dijo que hacer en estos caso... irte lentamente –murmuro el niño y eso hace se para y sale de ese lugar lleno de locos, psicópatas y gente amante del Yaoi e Incesto.

Si, después de eso necesitaría a un buen psicólogo... o una cuerda que aguante su peso... lo que viniera primero.


	33. Chapter 24: Un baile fuera de lo normal

**HOLA que creen no fue mucha tarea la que tuve ya que como estábamos en semana de evaluación, yupiiii, bueno ya saben cualquier trauma que adquieran no me hago responsable, bueno como sabrán aquí las edades son de 16 años, así que la ropa que usan para la fiestecita es como la de Misaki en el anime, sin más preámbulos, empezemos**

**Canción: **2ne1 - I'm The Best 내가제일잘나가 (Spanish Cover) Piyo &amp; Lena

* * *

**Un baile fuera de lo normal**

– Y los ganadores son –anuncio GiGi, todos prestaron atención–. De la clase B Natsuki Ito, Mikan Sakura, Shiro Okami, Kuro Pyuma y Hotaru Imai –todos empezaron a gritar de emoción.

– Ga-na-mos –murmura Kuro sorprendida–. ¡Que bien, ganamos! –exclamo alzando una mano.

– ¡Lo logramos! –celebro Mikan.

– Vaya que si –dice Natsuki levemente sorprendida–. ¡Vamos! quiero mis billetes –igual alzo su mano, los otros tres las siguieron.

Después de eso empezó el discurso de los directores el primero en pasar el director Kazumi–. Buenas tardes alumnos, me complace saber que se están divirtiendo, espero que siga así durante un tiempo más –en ese momento su mirada y la de Natsuki se cruzan–, lamentablemente no podemos estar eternamente con este festival, pero no se preocupen después de esto planeamos un nuevo evento, tal vez les guste tanto como a nosotros los profesores, por cierto el baile de hoy fue organizado por el profesor Narumi y la profesora Serina así que a ellos debemos de agradecerles –todos aplaudieron a los profesores–. Eso es todo por mi parte.

Todos aplauden al director, despues se levanta una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, vestida con un kimono–. Hola alumnos, he de decir que me complace ver que todos lo disfruten y espero que de igual manera disfruten los exámenes que ya vienen –dice soltando una risilla–, he de decir que me siento algo sorprendida por la noticia de los vestidos de las damas –todos voltean a ver a Natsuki que los ve mal y todos se voltean a sus puestos–, según dicen fue culpa de una alumna de la clase B del nivel superior, quiero que pase, por favor –pide amablemente, pero en su mirada se notaba la malicia. Natsuki se encoje de hombros y va, se veía tan calmada que llegaba a dar miedo, cuando llega ella y la directora se van a un lugar donde no haya alumnos, ni profesores.

Por último se para un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos bicolor uno azul y otro verde–. Buenas tardes, primero me quiero presentar soy Shiki Masachika, un gusto, yo soy el nuevo director del nivel primario, me alegra conocerlos, solo quiero decir una cosa –mira a Kazumi que asiente–; la seguridad de Gakuen Alice está siendo afectada, hay un enemigo que nos acecha y es por eso que les pedimos que tengan el mayor cuidado posible, pero no se preocupen lo tenemos controlado, mejor pasemos a los premios –se va junto al director Kazumi.

– Bueno amores –les dice GiGi–. Empecemos a con los premios, la clase ganadora del Festival Cultural es –empiezan a sonar los tambores–. ¡La clase de habilidad tecnológica! –todos empezaron a aplaudir y la clase tecnológica celebraba.

– Hotaru-chan lo logramos –dice Nonoko tomando las manos de la susodicha, esta solo asiente.

– La representante recibirá la bandera del ganador, un trofeo y un premio de diez mil rabitts –explica.

– D-diez mil rabitts, piensen en todo el howalon que puedes comprar –les dijo Mikan con emoción.

– Estas babeando –le dice el albino negando con la cabeza.

– Ahora los premios individuales, el rey alice de este año es el alumno de tercer año nivel superior de la clase tecnológica Heres Haketa, el premio por el inventa al mejor rayo original.

– Gracias Haketa-kun.

– Debería llamarte un dios.

– Yo hasta estoy llorando.

– Ellos votaron por el –menciona con una gotita en la cien el rubio.

– Y como reina alice de este año tenemos a la alumna del primer año nivel superior, Imai Hotaru –concluye.

– Felicidades Hotaru-chan ganaste –la felicito Anna.

– Te dije que lo lograrías –le siguio Nonoko.

– Hotaru –Mikan se lanza a abrazarla–. Yo sabía que lo lograrías, miren todos lo logro mi Hotaru lo logro, increíble, increíble eres la mejor... –la castaña es golpeada por un guante en forma de pata de caballo.

– Si no me dejas no podré ir por mi premio –le susurro, la castaña asiente con emoción.

– Por ultimo un premio especial, y es para las clase especial y la clase de habilidad peligrosa –todos quedan impactados– y en honores este será entregado por el director Shiki.

– Eh, ¿ganamos? –se pregunto Mikan.

– ¿Pero qué haces? –Tsubasa le da una palmada amistosa.

– Tsubasa-sempai... –lo miro sin salir de su asombro.

– Nos acaban de premiar –le recordo.

– Por ser los más divertidos, por dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo –le explico Misaki mirandola con una sonrisa.

– Etto... GANAMOS, GANAMOS, GANAMOS –celebra mientras empieza a brincotear y celebrar.

Tsubasa:– A eso le llamo efecto retardado –se rie el peli azul.

– Ella siempre ha sido así –se burla Yami.

– Pero al final el premio lo recibimos por ella –dice con una sonrisa–. Mikan tú debes ir a por el premio.

– Cierto, no se me ocurre alguien mejor –expreso Rui. Nobara asiente tímidamente.

– P-pero –pronuncio tímidamente.

– Anda ve –le anima Taiyo mientras le da un empujoncito para que vaya. La chica se acerca al director.

– Felicidades –dice dándole el premio–. Eres muy parecida a tu padre pero el físico de tu madre –le susurra. Mikan lo mira con sorpresa, de alguna manera sabia quien era, aun sin haberlo visto jamás. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

– No llores o todos se preocuparan –ella asiente y pone una sonrisa falsa y se va con sus amigos–. Suerte Mikan-chan –dice en un murmuro.

* * *

– No hay mucho que pueda hacer pero esto es tuyo, esto de Mikan y esto de Nathali –dice aquella mujer dándole tres cofres pequeños. Natsuki asiente y los toma como si fueran a romperse si los tomaban sin delicadeza.

– Suerte Natsuki –le dijo de forma amable.

– Gracias Hime-sama –responde dando una reverencia y yéndose del lugar.

– Por cierto –interrumpe su marcha, la chica le mira sobre el hombro–, lamento que te culparan pero necesitaba una excusa sin levantar sospechas, toma –le indica que se acerque y ella hace caso, le da una gran caja–. Son vestidos con el diseño levemente cambiado, ya sé que no les gusta mucho eso de los brillos y tonos pastel –le explica, Natsuki hace una mueca y toma la caja–. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, en personalidad claro –ríe suave, la chica asiente y se comienza a retirar nuevamente–. Suerte ángel.

– Más bien –pronuncia ya en el marco de la puerta–, soy un ángel que se volvió un diablo –concluye y con esto se marcha.

– No... eres un ángel que se vio obligado a actuar como un diablo –murmuro cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Llego la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos, alzo sus manos y pronunció con indiferencia–. Hola zorra, perra, víbora, momia, amargada, Tsundere –dice a Mikan, Nathali, Yami, Mun, Hikari y Shiro, que le contestan mostrándole el dedo del medio–. ¿Qué paso?

– Ganamos el premio especial –le aviso Nathali sonriendo.

– Que lindo ¿no? –le mostro Mikan.

– Como digas –respondio con desinteres, escucha un alboroto y ve a muchas chicas amontonadas en lo que es su lugar junto a Mikan, Ruka y Natsume–. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto curiosa.

– Eso del baile – le respondio el albino con indiferencia.

– Oh –solto sin interes, se iba a sentar pero escucha la voz de una chica llamarla.

– Oye ¿tú eres Natsuki Ito? –pregunto una chica x, nuestra pelinegra asiente sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo–. Mira, más te vale no intentar ligar con Ruka-kun en el baile –todos la miran desconcertados en especial Ruka y Natsuki, la cual tenia en la boca parte del chocolate–. Estas advertida –se va con aires de grandeza, para después dar un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue roto por la carcajada interminable de Yami.

– Por dios Natsuki te acaban de viborear –siguio riendo cubriendo su frente–, no me lo creo –continuo entre risas cayendo sobre la mesa y golpeandola, Nathali igual solto una risa.

– Etto... –mira a sus amigos–, Si eso es ser alguien normal... me alegra estar loca –concluyo, todos le dan la razón. Ruka quería pedirle perdón por lo sucedido pero estaba tan avergonzado que solo se fue de la sala junto con Natsume, incluso de la respuesta que dio Natsuki a tal amenaza, se lo tomo como un chiste, en vez de lo que realmente era una loca obsesionada amenazando a una menor.

* * *

– ¡Bien! –exclamo la pelinegra mientras deja las caja en una mesa y se aclara la garganta, ya era casi de noche y faltaba una hora para que empezara el baile–. NATHALI, YAMI, HIKARI, MUN, TAIYO, KURO, MIKAN, SHIRO –grito con fuerza, claro media escuela se enteró que los llamaban–. Me canse –suspira tomando agua.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Yami molesta ¿quién se vestiría tan ridícula como un hada?

– Evitar tu mal humor –contesta sin interes mientras les muestra las ropas.

– ... Dios bendice a Hime-sama y dale todos los productos y kimonos más bellos del mundo –respondio arrodillandose y alzando las manos al cielo... que en realidad era el techo, pero son detalles.

– Cállate exagerada –regaña la rubia y toma su vestido–. A vestirnos –las chicas comienzan a quitarse la ropa y recoger sus vestidos, Shiro igual comiensa a quitarse el uniforme sin darle mayor importancia, le alegraba no verse tan ridiculo. Cada uno se arreglo hasta acabar así: Todas tenian el diseño original en el vestido con pequeños cambios.

Kuro tenía el vestido color rojo y las alas blancas, su chalequito era negro, tenía una pulsera negra con una rosa roja y un par de rosas en su cabello a modo de decoración, por algo era conocida como "Ketsueki pinku" (rosa de sangre) y tenía unos botines negros. Se había dejado su cabello suelto y se había puesto solo un rubor rosa pálido como único maquillaje.

Con Taiyo, su ropa era naranja y las alas rojas, la parte de delantera le llegaba diez centimetros arriba de la rodilla y la parte de atras a la rodilla, su chalequito era amarillo; usaba unos tacones de una pulgada naranjas y tenía una pulsera con un pequeño sol colgando, se había hecho una cola de caballo y usaba un poco de rubor como Kuro y algo de sombra en los ojos de color rojo pálido.

Mun tenía un vestido azul fuerte pero el vestido tenia manga larga que llegaba a sus codos, el chaleco era plateado y ni rastro de las alas; además de que tenía su broche de luna en su cabello, unos zapatos plateados sin tacón, no usaba maquillaje y su pelo seguía igual.

Con Yami no había rastro de alas y solo usaba el top del vestido que era fuisha, el chalequito negro, tenía unos short rasgados de color negro y usaba botas hasta la rodillas, tenía sus guantes sin dedos negros, tenía un poco de sombra negra y usaba su collar de estrella negra, su pelo estaba suelto como siempre.

Hikari tenía su vestido normal pero sin las alas, el vestido era azul, el chaleco amarillo, en sus brazos habían cintas enredadas desde los codos hasta las muñecas formando "X" y usaba zapatillas de cinco centimetros de altura blancas, tenía un trenza de lado, los labios pintados de rosa claro, no muy visible pero lo suficiente pare ella y se puso sombra en los ojos de color amarillo pastel.

Nathali tenía el vestido normal ya que este era rosa y ella no le molestaba y el chaleco era azul prácticamente sus colores, solo que las alas eran azules y usaba unos zapatos sin tacón negros, tenía una cola de lado y usaba labial rosa un poco más notable que Hikari pero era lo único

Natsuki uso el vestido negro y con las alas negras, su chaleco era gris oscuro, su zapatos con tacón de una pulgada negros y su preciada cinta en el cuello, no se peinó ni maquillo, si era un hada era una bien dark.

Mikan tenía el vestido sin ningún cambio pero tenía unas cintas naranjas amarradas en la cintura y colgando a sus costados, tenía su coletas adornadas con cintas blancas y tampoco se maquillo. Era la más normal solo unos detalles extra y ya.

Shiro tenía toda su ropa blanca y el chaleco gris claro que también parecía blanco; la especie de corbata era azul, además de que usaba unos tenis blancos y su cabello solo lo alboroto un poco más.

– ¡Vamos a dejar a todos boquiabiertos! –bromeo Mikan energicamente.

– Si estarán boquiabiertos –comenta Yami sonriendo malvadamente.

– ¿Sabes? deberías al menos dejar que terminen el último baile –pidio Kuro de forma tímida.

– Claro mi tierna loli –responde abrazándola.

– Siempre dices que es tu loli –menciona Shiro ignorando algo de parte de Yami, pero ella solo asiente.

– Es que eso parece Kuro –le contesta Taiyo soltando una risita.

– Eso si, es nuestra loli –Hikari ríe levemente.

– Eso si, me debes un baile –le aviso a la oji rojo quien asintió.

– Aun así ¿Qué haras? –pregunto con curiosidad.

– Sorpresa babys –responde guiñando su ojo, que más bien pareció que cerro sus ojos, ya saben, cubre su ojo izquierdo–. ¡Vámonos de party!

– ¿No metiste drogas o si? –pregunto Natsuki quien estaba dandole los últimos toques a su apariencia... se coloco una pulsera que dice "I Love Chocolat"

– Si y no.

– ¿Alcohol? –Yami se quedó en silencio y se fue corriendo– ¡Yami!

– Bueno hay que tener cuidado, Kuro si sientes la bebida más amarga es que tiene alcohol –ella asiente, siempre la trataban de niña, a ella no le molestaba pues se sentía bien así.

– Al menos nos divertiremos –sonrió de lado el albino.

* * *

Los nueve bajaron a la sala de espera, iban a encaminarse hasta que a Nathali se le ocurrido una idea.

– Mikan, copea el alice de imaginación –le pidió, la castaña le mostro una piedra–. Mejor, piensa en una camioneta, de esas bien cools que salen en las películas de graduaciones y tienen los rebeldes o populares –al terminar Shiro soltó una risa, sabia su plan. Mikan hizo lo ordenado y frente a ellos una camioneta espaciosa color negra. Los chicos subieron y Nathali conecto su celular.

– Creo saber que hará –igual Hikari rio, la cancion I'm the best, se hiso presente.

– Vamos, saben que quieren –les pincho, todos rieron.

– Im the best, Im the one –canto Natsuki–. Im the best, Im the one.

– Im the best, Im the one –le siguió Yami, todos rieron, siempre ellas empezaban el ambiente–. Im the best, Im the one.

– The-the best, Im the one.

– BEAT –cantaron juntas–. Bam ratatata Tatata. BEAT.

– Oh my good –pronuncio Mun que sin querer incito más a las chicas.

– Todos caerán por mi solo al mirar, Alright –siguió Natsuki.

– Se que mi figura a todos superará, Alright –Yami hizo poses exageradas mostrando su grandeza.

– Aunque intentes alcorzarme adelante yo estaré y sobre tu mesa salto no me importa, I dont care –les siguió Nathali apuntando a Hikari quien alzo una ceja con una sonrisa irónica.

– Si me tocas, te quemaras, Im hot-hot-hot-hot fire deténganme que se mi caos no se salva nadie –siguió Natsuki retando a la rubia.

– Abro mi closet y lo más original usaré. Miro el espejo y en cada detalle me fijaré –Taiyo se unió haciendo poses "sensuales"

– Y aunque solo me queda media hora para llegar, soy audaz, se que la noche esperara –igual Mikan participo, ahora las cinco comenzaron a cantar.

– Im the best, Im the one. Im the best, Im the one. Im the best, Im the one. Im the best, Im the one. The-the best, Im the one.

– Todos ven lo fabulosa que soy al pasar –canto Nathali.

– Alright –coreo Mikan.

– Sé que mi figura solo envidia causará –siguió Taiyo.

– Alright.

– Los hombres voltean a verme, mujeres siguiéndome, cada día quieres mi trono de eso yo ya me canse –finalmente Mun cedió acompañándolas.

– Solo imitando al jugar, I know a dumb player. Te humillaré y todos dirán ¿Quién diablos era ella? –todas alzaron las manos cuando Mun y Kuro decidieron cantar. Miraron a Hikari quien solo rio siendo codeada por Shiro.

– Es inútil compárame porque a mi nadie me vence –canto apuntando a Nathali–. Mi precio inalcanzable Im a Billion dollar baby –chasqueo los dedos, Yami le puso unos lentes de sol–, hasta el más ignorante sabra, me conocerán, pregunta a todos sin pensar ¿Whos the best? ¿Whos the one?

– Im the best, Im the one –volvió a cantar Natsuki.  
– Im the best, Im the one –le siguió Yami.  
– Im the best, Im the one –secundo Mun.  
– Im the best, Im the one –concluyo Hikari.  
– The-the best, Im the one –cantaron todas.

– ¿Aun te crees la mejor del lugar? –Hikari miro con superioridad a Nathali quien solo reía–. No, no, no, no, na, na, na, na.

– ¿Aun te crees la mejor del lugar? –Yami la acompaño a cantar–. No, no, no, no, na, na, na, na.

– ROCK –exclamo Natsuki alzando el puño.

– ¿Aun te crees la mejor del lugar? –cantaron todas–. No, no, no, no, na, na, na, na. ¿Aun te crees la mejor del lugar? No, no, no, no, na, na, na, na. –hicieron una pausa y continuaron–. Bam ratatata Tatata. BEAT. Bam ratatata Tatata. BEAT. Bam ratatata Tatata. BEAT. Bam ratatata Tatata. BEAT. Bam ratatata Tatata.

– Oh my god –murmuro Mun, todas voltearon, ya habían llegado al baile sin darse cuenta y estaban siendo grabadas pues sus ventanas estaban abajo.

– ¿Desde cuando? –pregunto Mikan.

– Desde que Mun empezó a cantar –respondió Shiro aguantando la risa.

– ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

* * *

– Vamos a pasear por ahí –propuso Taiyo mientras se lleva a la loca enamoradiza y a la Loli.

– Iré con ellas o Taiyo y Nathali meterán en problemas a Kuro –dice Mun caminando a paso lento.

– Sí que se ve motivada a ser niñera –comenta Yami burlonamente.

– Miren llego la chica más femenina del mundo –las demás voltearon a ver a Jin.

– Jodete –responde ientras le muestra el dedo del medio.

– Y díganme ¿bailaran con alguien? –pregunta Anna a las chicas y los chicos. Recien llegaba con Nonoko.

– ¿Quién sabe? –contestaron ambos aunque uno se encontraba distraido.

– No es lo mío –admitio Yami. Hikari y Natsuki se encojen de hombros.

– Tal vez con algún amigo –responde Mikan sonriendo normal, como si no fuese la gran cosa.

– ¿Cómo puede no importarles, esto es algo muy importante? –pregunta Anna con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus manos en su caderas.

– ¿Aún creen esos cuentos de hadas? –pregunta Jin viéndolas divertido–. Si conocieran el mundo fuera de esta academia –ríe levemente.

– Odio admitirlo, pero... Jin tiene razón, esas son tonterías –dice Yami extrañada–. Bueno tu ven pendejo de mierda –lo sujeta del brazo y se lo lleva.

– Voy a terminar pensando que son novios –murmura Natsuki viéndolos irse.

– Me voy a buscar a quien molestar –avisa Shiro alejandose.

– Te acompaño, me aburro –pronuncia la rubia caminando hacia el.

– Podemos molestar a Shin y Alan –Hikari asiente a sus palabras. Anna y Nonoko vieron a Misaki-sensei y fueron a donde el a pedirle que bailaran con el.

– Sin duda son idiotas –los dos primas voltearon a ver a Hotaru sonriendole–. ¿Quieren comer?

* * *

Las tres hablaban sobre la obra, el juego de rol y sobre la nueva silla de ruedas para Narumi hasta que las tres escuchan el gran alboroto en la mesa donde se encontraban Ruka y Natsume.

– Son famosos ¿eh? –Natsuki alzo una ceja comiendo una poco de pollo con las manos.

– Vaya parecen pu... digo mujer que se vende en las noche a precio barato –dice Mikan sonriendo con burla, sus dos acompañantes se ríen levemente y como buenas chismosas que son deciden escuchar la conversación.

– Oh Natsume-kun por favor baila conmigo –pidio una fan.

– No mejor conmigo –le reto otra.

– Vamos Ruka-kun ¿Qué le cuesta?

– Chicas calma, no sean tan llevadas –ordeno la líder.

– Oigan el otro día oí un rumor que Ruka-kun bailaría con Mikan Sakura la que hizo de Hanzel en esa obra –murmuro una, Ruka la miro poniéndose rojo.

– ¡Esperen, eso no es verdad! –exclamo, él, Natsume y todas las víboras notan la presencia de las chicas a una mesa quienes los miraban con curiosidad incluso cuando se percataron, Natsuki y Hotaru saludaron cínicamente y Mikan solo se golpeo la frente.

– ¿Esa es la chica? parece una niña –murmuro una.

– Mira su ridículo peinado –susurro otra.

– Ja que rara –dijo otra. Mikan voltea a ver sus amigas con cara de "¿es enserio?" ambas se encojen de hombros.

– Al menos sé que soy popular –los dos se ríen del comentario de Sakura.

– Mira si es Natsuki Ito –dice la líder, Natsuki se percata que es la misma que la viboreo.

– Hola –la saludo y sigue comiendo el cangrejo que Hotaru le ofreció, claro conocemos a Natsuki y ya saben, hasta Ruka es más femenino.

– ¿Se supone que eso es nuestra competencia? –pregunto una riéndose, Ruka solo quiso decirle algunas cosas pero prefirió callarse, no tenia el valor.

– Que decepción –se burlo otra. Natsuki iba a ignorarlas pero si algo sabía hacer era darle vuelta a la situación. Se levanto y dirigió a ellas, eran más altas que ella pero de algún modo se veía más intimidante con aquella sonrisa ladina y ojos desafiantes.


	34. Chapter 25: un baile fuera de lo normal

**advertencia:  
1.- posibles traumas  
2.- aparición de canciones extrañas pero cool's B)  
3.-intento de romance  
4.- Incesto (si bitch, soy fan del incesto)  
5.-Trolleos de la autora**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo, no me hago cargo de daños a la persona y su estabilidad mental.****  
**

* * *

**Un baile fuera de lo normal parte 2**

– ¿Y entonces? –pregunto burlonamente la mayor, Natsuki solo chasqueo sus dedos y una música empezó a sonar extrañando a todos.

– Nadie pasa de esta esquina aquí mandan las divinas porque somos gasolina –hizo una pose "presumida"– gasolina de verdad. Todos saben quién manda en esta school porque nosotras somos gente cool –abraza a su prima la cual aguantaba sus risas– gente que siente, con sangre caliente, que quiere hacerse oír –se acercó a la mesa de Ruka y Natsume y se sentó encima– Sea como sea, aquí no entran feas pa' que lo veas, te voy a mostrar, mira esa fea –apunta a una fan– aquella otra fea –apunto a la líder que se puso roja del coraje– aquí no pueden entrar.

Mikan se paró en su mesa cuidando de no pisar la comida a Hotaru la mataría– Nadie pasa de esta esquina aquí mandan las divinas porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad –se apuntaron.

– Nosotras bailamos bien, you know? dance, dance y mucho dance, lo que pide tu corazón, your heart, your heart, aquí te vamos a dar –canto Mikan dando un saltito–. Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brillan, como stars –se acercó a esa líder con una mirada desafiante.

– Fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar –ambas se colocaron juntas y empezaron a posar como todas unas divas–. Nadie pasa de esta esquina aquí mandan las divinas porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad.

– Nadie pasa de esta esquina –canto Alan posando con ellas, con aquello muchos soltaron en carcajadas– aquí mandan las divinas, porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad. Nadie pasa de esta esquina aquí mandan las divinas porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad –los tres echaron su cabello para atrás (Alan lo simulo). Todos soltaron en risas.

– Vaya que es incómodo ¿eh? –le pregunta Natsume a su amigo.

– No tienes idea –suspira y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

* * *

En un lugar mágico antes de la peleas–. Oigan –llama Shiro mirando a Shin, Sergio, Julian y Alan.

– Su amiga secuestro a mi primo –dice Shin encogiéndose de hombros.

– Según que su gran broma y que destruirán el baile más romántico de la historia y lo harán ser el Show más inolvidable y no sé qué tanto –expreso Alan sonriendo de lado.

– ¿Qué le paso a las otras? –pregunto Sergio curioso de no verlas.

– Natsuki, Mikan y Hotaru comiendo, Mun, Taiyo, Nathali y Kuro paseando y comiendo y Yami destruyendo el mundo junto a Jin –contesto Shiro, Hikari se asomo a ver aburrida.

– En todo caso, es normal que nos separemos, estar juntos todo el tiempo es cansado –les comento recargándose en un árbol cercano.

– Pues son ocho chicas y un chico... –soltó Julian.

– No hagas insinuaciones, me tienen arto con eso –gruño el albino. Todos rieron menos Shin quien miraba fijamente a Hikari.

– En todo caso, ¿ustedes bailaran? –ambos se encojen de hombros- no les gusta

– La verdad eso de estar juntos para "siempre" me parece una reverenda estupidez –contesta Hikari cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Quién invento el rumor? –pregunto Sergio.

– Dicen que un profesor –el albino se encoje de hombros–. ¿Quieren comer algo? –todos asienten acercándose a las mesas de comida. Antes de irse Hikari se acerca a Shin y le susurra:

– Una foto dura más –su forma de pronunciarlo hizo que al de ojos morados le recorriera un escalofrió y su rostro se coloreara de rojo.

* * *

– Wau todo se ve muy lindo –pronuncia Aoi mirando todo asombrada.

– Si bueno es lindo –dice Nanami restándole importancia–. ¿Dónde hay comida?

– Tragona –responde Youchid viendo como esta salta a una mesa a comer.

– Pero la comida buena no se desperdicia –se queja tomando una pierna de pollo.

– ¿Quieren ponche? –pregunta Aoi amablemente.

– Yo un poco –responde Nanami.

– Paso –contesta negando con la cabeza-

– Bien –se sirve a ella y a Nanami–. Toma Nana-chan.

– Gracias –se lo bebe de un trago–. ¡Al fin, tenía la garganta seca!

Aoi suelta una risilla mientras tomaba un poco de su ponche–. Um sabe algo raro.

– Creo que le pusieron algo de cereza o no se –murmura Yoichi.

– Con razón, no me gusta –dice haciendo una mueca.

– ¡Yo me lo tomo! –exclama la castaña Aoi se lo da y ella lo vuelve a beber de un trago.

– Boba –suelta Yoichi. viendo a Nanami tomar sin una pisca de educación su bebida.

– Cállate, iré a por más ponche –avisa levantándose y va por más.

– You-chan –llamo Aoi, el chico volteo a verla–. Etto eh ¿quieres bailar un rato? –pregunto con sus mejillas levemente pintadas de rosa.

– Claro ¿porque no? –le ofrece su mano y ambos van a bailar, como amigos, ya saben.

– Wau esta rico el ponche –murmura Nanami tomando ya su tercer vaso–. Creo que me volveré adicta jajaja –dice sirviéndose más.

* * *

– ¡Wau! nunca había probado la langosta –menciona Kuro comiendo con modales y educación pero como si fuera una niña de diez años.

– Yo antes comía cada tres meses... pero nunca me gusto –pronuncio Mun, ella estaba devorando una hamburguesa.

– Yo a veces, casi, casi dos veces por año... si teníamos suerte –comenta Taiyo comiendo educadamente un poco de espagueti–. Aun así ¡VIVA EL ESPAGUETI!

– Hay muchos chicos lindos ¡oh mira! Bob Mark de tercer año y Juan Pérez de segundo –exclama Nathali, ella comía un poco de fruta.

– Nathali –murmuro Mun, a las tres les salió una gotita, su amiga no cambia.

– ¿Quieren ponche? –pregunto Taiyo, solo Mun asiente–. Vuelvo enseguida –dice levantándose y yendo por la bebida.

– Por cierto ¿y los demás? –pregunta Nathali viendo a todos lados–. Haya están Hika-chan y Shiro junto con Shin, Julian, Alan y Sergio, por haya están Natsuki, Hotaru y Mikan y... Yami no está –suspira resignada aun luego niega divertida.

– ¿Ya empezara? –pregunta inocente Kuro.

– Digan que nos divertimos con sus bromas

– Llegue –avisa la peli naranja mientras le da el ponche a Mun–. ¿De que hablaban? –pregunta antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida.

– De las bromas de Yami –le responde Kuro sonriendo.

– Esto –susurra Mun a la par que saborea el ponche, suelta un suspiro después de un rato–. Chicas no tomen un ponche.

– ¿Tiene alcohol? –pregunta Kuro, Mun asiente mientras se toma el suyo y el de Taiyo, tenía buena tolerancia a la bebida–. Oky... ¿Qué es ese escándalo? –observa un grupo de personas, todas ven el escándalo protagonizado por su buenas amigas.

Las chicas comienzan a reír por la payasada que hacián y Mun... bueno ella seguía comiendo.

– Se lo merece la muy zorra –comenta entre risas Nathali.

– Lindo vocabulario –expresa Sergio acercándose junto a los otros.

– Hola chicos, no tomen ponche, esta envenenado –dice Taiyo sonriendo casual.

– No sabes de nuestras pedas –se burla Alan llegando donde ellos.

– Se nota que no aguantas nada "divina" –susurra Mun mientras come.

– ¿Doble sentido? ¿dónde? –ironiza Shiro sonriendo de lado. De repente un grupo de chicos y chicas se acercaron a ellos a pedirles que bailaran, Hikari y Mun los mandaban a la mierda, Taiyo los rechazaba amablemente al igual que Kuro que estaba algo nerviosa de llamar tanto la atención, los chicos bueno no le hacían caso y Nathali...

– Nathali-chan baila conmigo.

– No baila conmigo.

– Deja a estos tontos, baila conmigo.

– Puedo bailar con todos uno por uno, chicos los dejo –se despide sonriendo alegre.

– Como le encanta bailar –comenta Mun viéndola riendo con el primer chico.

– Y luego dice que no encuentra a su príncipe azul –la molestia era tan notoria en la voz de Sergio.

– ¿Celoso? –pregunta divertido Alan.

– Jodete –gruñe mientras se va a servir ponche.

– Aburrido~ –canturrea Mun mientras se tira en la silla–. No me gustan las fiestas, solo quiero ver la broma de Yami y ya –se queja.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le ofrece Julian sentado a su lado–. Al menos te quitas el aburrimiento –la peliplata le observa aburrida, tenia su cabeza en la mesa entre sus brazos.

– Sirve que así no me duermo –contesta de forma simple mientras se para y ambos van a bailar.

– Pellízquenme, Mun la amargada, acepto bailar –balbucea Taiyo sorprendida con la boca abierta–. Creo que me va dar algo –Alan le cierra la boca con su mano sonriendo divertido.

* * *

– Me convierto en marciano oh oh oh no se ni como me llamo oh oh oh a veces no puedo ni dormir, ah no, esperen, yo siempre puedo dormir.

– Ay Natsuki –Mikan niega con la cabeza mientras ríe–. Oye, vamos con Natsume y Ruka.

– ¿Por?

– Va a echar novio –pronuncia Hotaru sin dejar de comer, con este comentario Mikan se sonroja–. Bueno, va a ligar.

– Cállate –le grita con la cara tan roja que humo salía de sus orejas–. ¿Vamos?

– Vayan ustedes.

– Flo~je~ra –contesta Natsuki pero a Mikan le valió y la llevo a rastras–. Puta

– Hola chicos –Mikan los saluda amistosamente, Natsuki solo agita su mano.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Natsume mirándolas indiferente.

– Estamos aburridas y vinimos a molestar –dice normal la castaña.

– Me trajiste a rastras –menciona Natsuki mirándola mal. Natsume solo las mira discutir. En un momento se levanta tranquilamente, toma a Mikan del brazo y la lleva a la pista, claro que Mikan, Ruka y todos alrededor se asombraron, el gran Hyuuga "invito" a bailar a alguien

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, eso me sorprendió –contesta la castaña mientras empezaban a bailar.

– Hoy estoy de buenas y aburrido –dice mirando a otro lado y luego le da una vuelta a Mikan en su propio eje.

– Pero si es divertido –le sonríe alegre provocando que Natsume sonriera levemente–. Te ves lindo sonriendo –dice inocente, sin darse cuenta de lo que esas simples palabras hacían sentir al azabache.

– Caya –decir que le molesto era mentira, al contrario lo hizo sentirse bien, pero ¿Por qué?–. En todo caso lunares, no bailas tan mal.

– Oye deja de decirme lunares –reclama haciendo un puchero que le dio gracia a Natsume–. Malo.

– Por supuesto, lunares –responde burlándose de ella, ambos siguieron bailando, le gustaba estar en compañía, no sabían porque, solo les agradaba la compañía mutua.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Natsuki y Ruka había un silencio, Ruka algo nervioso y Natsuki, bueno Natsuki le vale madres todo, así que no sentía nada.

El rubio se armo del valor que nunca sentía y respiro hondo–. Lo siento –pronuncio, ella lo mira pidiendo una explicación–. Por todo el problema.

– Ah, eso –pronuncia sentándose a su lado–. Tranquilo, me gusta los conflictos... por que siempre los gano –se ríe de forma presumida, el rubio solo sonríe tiernamente–. Además, no es tu culpa –concluye mirando a su prima y el amargado bailar.

Ruka se siente mejor e inconscientemente la toma de la mano, ambos estaban tan cerca que se puede malentender la situación. El momento se ve interrumpido por un flash de una cámara, oh señores no me digan que creyeron que Hotaru estaría quieta. Ambos se separan de golpe mirando a Hotaru, Ruka rojo como una manzana y Natsuki levemente sonrojada pero casi ni se notaba, así que ninguno de los dos se percato.

– Con esto y las fotos de esos dos –señala a Natsume y Mikan– me volveré rica –se va a esconderse como toda una ninja.

– HOTARU/IMAI –ambos le gritaron pero ella se había ido–. Rayos.

– P-perdón –se disculpa sonrojado, ella hace señal de que no importa–. B-bueno...

– ¿Quieres bailar? No lo tomes como algo amoroso solo un baile entre amigos –pregunta la pelinegra sonriendo despreocupada, Ruka sonríe mientras asiente y ambos se van a bailar.

La verdad olvidándose de todos los problemas que se aproximan nuestros personajes se divertían a su manera y se iban a divertir más desde ahora.

Ya había terminado la música y muchos ya se iban a sentar otros querían seguir bailando pero la música se ve interrumpida por un momento y se escucha:

– ¿Q-qué hacen? suéltenme ¡Ah! Ayuda –se escucha como cambia repentinamente la música, ahora esa suave melodía (imagínense la canción del titanic) había cambiado a la canción Puto de Molotov.

Todas las mujeres se sintieron ofendidas, claro que conocemos a nuestras protagonistas, Mun, Natsuki, Mikan y Nathali se revolcaban de la risa junto a Shin, Alan y algunos hombres más, Hikari, Kuro y Taiyo junto a Sergio, Julian y Shiro reían entre dientes, incluso Natsume llego a soltar una risita y Ruka trataba de aguantar la risa, Anna, Nonoko y Sumire eran parte de las que se sentían ofendidas y Kokoro, Kitsune bueno ellos estaban con Natsuki, Mikan y los que se carcajeaban. De repente el efecto alcohol hizo efecto en algunos hombres y estaban haciendo coros a la canción.

Que, muy machino? a muy machino? marica nena, más bien putino **(puto, puto, puto)**

**Puto!** El que no brinque, el que no salte  
**puto!** El que no brinque y eche desmadre  
**puto!** El wey que quedo conforme  
**puto!** El que creyó lo del informe  
**puto!** El que nos quita la papa  
**puto!** También joto el que lo tapa  
**puto!** El que no hace lo que quiere  
**puto!** Puto nace y puto se muere

Amo matón matarile al maricón y que quiere ese hijo de puta?** quiere llorar! quiere llorar!**  
Amo matón matarile al maricón y que quiere que, que, qué? **quiere llorar! quiere llorar!**

Y este son va dedicado a Mickey, y a toda su familia... y a Iñaki, su hermano.

**Puto!** le faltan tanates al..  
**Puto!** le faltan trompiates  
**puto!** le faltan tanates al..  
**Puto, puto.. **

Amo matón matarile al maricón y que quiere ese hijo de puta? **quiere llorar! quiere llorar!**  
Amo matón matarile al maricón y que quiere este hocicón? **quiere llorar! quiere llorar! (puto! puto! puto! puto!)**

* * *

Después de este divertido Show un maestro va a ver el lugar donde están los culpables del cambio de la música pero no encuentra a nadie

– Esto es indignante –pronuncia Sumire viendo a hombres borrachos y algunas mujeres igual.

– Lo sé, no puedo creerlo –dice Anna indignada–. Que más falta ¿eh?

– Hola, hola ¿Qué hacen? –pregunta Natsuki feliz de la vida.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? ¡han arruinado el baile! –exclama Nonoko, la pelinegra alza una ceja.

– Todavía falta más del baile, además –comienza a decir Mikan tranquila–. ES UN PUTO BAILE, NO LA BODA DEL PRESIDENTE, la cual se celebrara el jueves –termina pensativa, ya iba ser la novena esposa.

– No se ustedes pero eso fue horrible –se queja Sumire.

– Pero divertido –admite Hikari.

– Para nada –dicen al unísono las tres.

– Bueno, las penas con pan son buenas, así que vamos a comer unas donas –invita Mun. Las tres lo rechazan. De repente se escucha un grito y de entre la gente salen varias cucarachas, ratas, hormigas cabezonas y serpientes, entre ellas una conocida.

– Poizum –llama Kuro mientras se agacha frente a la serpiente que empieza a "hablar"–. Ajam, uhm, si, vaya que amable

– ¿Le entiendes? –pregunta Sumire arriba de una mesa.

– Sipiriri –contesto Kuro infantilmente.

– ¿Qué dice? –pregunto Anna.

– Dijo: Yami me dijo que invitara a mis amigos y que todos viniéramos al baile a divertirnos un rato, así que pensé "porque no" y fui a reunir a los chicos, le dije que los invite y ella se encargó de ayudarnos a llegar.

– ¿Dicen que esto lo ocasiono Yami Yoru? –pregunto una chica X.

– Exacto –contesto Natsuki, en todas las chicas creció un aura asesina–. Las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan –murmura con una gotita en su cabeza.

Nadie pudo sacar a los animales pero dividieron la pista para que los animales tuvieran su lado y los chicos el suyo, claro que los que lo hicieron fueron Natsuki, Mikan, Shiro, Kuro y Taiyo, los demás les dio flojera.

– A pesar del trabajo extra fue divertido ver las caras de todos –se burlo el albino.

– Falta una broma –intuyo Mikan.

– Hola chicos –saludo la líder de fans desde el escenario–. Ya casi vamos a terminar la fiesta, para concluir la reina del baile es –suenan los tambores–. Kuriko Matsumiya, ¿eh? ¡esperen! esa soy yo –dice emocionada–. No lo puedo creer –todos aplauden algo desinteresados.

– Fue arreglado –comenta Yami acercándose y recargándose en Hikari quien solo se movió un poco para tirarla.

– Pero tranquilos ¿Quién dijo que el crimen no paga? –Jin sonríe con suficiencia. Ya estaba con la corona, todos veían a la "reina" del baile pero...

– ¡Molotov! –gritan ambos locos presionando un botón. Sale pintura que cae en la chica, esta grita cuando la pintura le impacto, empieza a sonar la canción Chinga tu madre de Molotov, todos empiezan a reírse.

– Nos vamos...

– ¡Yami Yoru, Jin Johnson! –exclama Jinno al verlos, ambos se van corriendo y gritando "felicidades a la reina, hay me la saludan"–. Tendrán un castigo –masculla entre dientes.

– Jinno en el poche había alcohol –le comenta tranquilamente Serina, Youchi y Aoi se miran y exclama nerviosos.

– ¡Nanami! –gritan y salen en busca de la castaña.

– No fue del todo un fracaso, aún falta el último baile –comenta Natsume tranquilo.

– Admítanlo fue una gran fiesta –se burla Natsuki.

– Sin duda alguna –todos los amigos empezaron a reír.

– Iré a buscar algo para comer –aviso Mikan alejandose.

* * *

– Maldición ¿Dónde estará Nanami? –se pregunto Youchi, se había adentrado al bosque–. Me mataran Natsuki-nee y Mikan-nee si no la encuentro –gruñe. De repente se escuchan ramas crujir y de entre los arbustos sale una Nanami con su cabello algo desordenado y un leve rubor rosa en sus mejillas.

– Nanami, ¿estás bien? –pregunta con cautela acercandose.

– Hola Youchi, estoy bien –responde sonriendo como boba, estaba claro que el alcohol le hizo efecto.

– Ven vamos a tu cuarto –le avisa tomando su mano pero esta pone resistencia- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto gruñon.

– No quiero ir a mi cuarto, yo quiero otra cosa –lo mira sonriendo.

– ¿Qué?

* * *

– Así que aquí estabas –murmuro Shin mirando a la rubia la cual estaba recargada en un árbol con la cara escondida entre las piernas.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto sin ganas.

– Todos se preocuparon al verte huir...

– Treinta de septiembre...

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? –observo la fecha en su celular–. Más de media noche, ya es treinta...

– Odio esta fecha...

– ¿Por? –pregunto sentándose a su lado, le era extraño verla de ese modo.

– No tiene importancia –murmuro.

Los fuegos artificiales se alzaron en el cielo mientras acontecían dos eventos lejos de la vista de la gente.

La escena uno: Nanami había jalado a Youchi hacia a ella juntando sus labios de ambos, mientras el chico abría sus ojos como platos y se sonrojaba intensamente como llamas ardiente.

La escena dos: Shin jalo a Hikari para abrazarla de forma reconfortadora, ella solo se quedó en piedra mirando a la nada.

* * *

– N-Nanami –murmuro el peli gris despues de separarse del beso, la veía sorprendido con el gran sonrojo, ella solo sonrió y lo paso de largo yendo hacia los cuartos–. ¿Qué... acaba de pasar?

* * *

– No se que pasa, pero no quiero verte así... es mejor cuando me insultas –le susurro el oji morado, la rubia solo se quedó quieta.

– ¿Por qué lo hacemos? –murmuro.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto el chico separándose.

– Que eres un idiota.

– ¿¡Es enserio!? –se quejo, la rubia sonrió levemente escuchando sus reclamos.

* * *

Nathali soltó un suspiro mirando a las parejas pararse para el último baile–. _Al fin, que lindo, muchos ya se preparan._ Creo que ya se demuestran que se quieren bailando este baile –se ríe levemente.

– Vaya, que profunda –dice Sergio, ella lo voltea a ver–. Mira como no creo en esta mierda –extiende su mano hacia ella–. ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza de baile? –la joven se sonroja ante tal petición, asiente mientras sonríe y acepta el gesto.

– Llegamos en el momento cursi –murmura Jin viendo a las parejas bailando.

* * *

– Pues ya vez –contesta Yami riendo.

– Bueno, ya disfrutamos de las bromas ¿no quieres bailar? –pregunto el chico casual.

– No se bailar... pero no estaría mal pisarte un rato –acepta a la manera que solo una Yami puede aceptar.

– Así que tengo el honor –le sonrió coqueto.

– Caya –interrumpe sonriendo burlonamente–. Aprovecha, será la última vez.

* * *

– Ya se siente el ambiente romántico –susurra con desagrado el albino, Kuro solo ríe, era la única que se quedó con el.

– S-Shiro –él la voltea a ver–. Me preguntaba si querías bailar, como es el último baile... –pregunto jugando con sus dedos. La miro por unos segundos, con esa sonrisa tímida y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente era adorable, después de un rato le dio una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia ella quien la acepto feliz.

* * *

– Chicos, la elección de la pareja de la Reina Alice; Imai Hotaru es... Mikan Sakura –anuncia GiGi, todos exclaman sorprendidos, pero Mikan se queda con cara de "¿Qué carajos?" Aun así se recupera y sonríe–. Música Maestro.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

– Que canción más cursi –comento Sergio.

– Aun así es muy tierna –responde Nathali, él la ve con una sonrisa–. ¿Sabes? me sorprende que me hayas pedido bailar.

– Bueno, eres la primera persona que me encontré –ella ríe levemente–, además –se acerca un poco a ella pero se separa con un leve rubor–. Nada.

_One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be af__raid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Natsuki miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigos disfrutar de aquellos cursis bailes, nada podía borrar esa sonrisa... o tal vez...

**– Recuerda que es solo un sueño, y cuando despiertes debes regresar a la realidad.**

– ...

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

– Así o más cursi –se burla Yami.

– Admítelo es algo tentador –comenta Jin.

– ¿Qué, enamorarte? –este asiente–. Va patrañas... aunque quien sabe el corazón es gay y hace lo que le venga en gana.

– Bueno ya vez que Corazon-kun le gana a Cerebro-kun que es bien nena –ambos empiezan reír.

_One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

– Es rara la canción –dice Kuro con su tono infantil que la caracteriza.

– Porque es un tema que nos cuesta entender –le da una vuelta–. Nunca lo hemos sentido, así que no lo podemos comprender del todo –le explica.

– ¿Sabes? si este baile significa que estaremos juntos por siempre, me alegra que sea contigo –se lanza a él y lo abraza del cuello –. Te quiero mucho **hermanito** –después de un rato, Shiro corresponde el abrazo,

– Yo igual... **hermanita** –murmura escondiendo su cara entre los negros cabellos de la pequeña, despues de un rato se separa y le besa la frente–. _Te lo prometo te protegeré a cualquier costo_ –ambos siguen bailando.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

– Es extraño, las cosas han cambiado desde que llegamos y espero que siga así.

– No debes preocuparte por esas cosas –le comento la oji violeta.

– Eres la mejor ¿lo sabias? –Mikan sonrio de oreja a oreja.

_One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years_


	35. Chapter 26: los detectives

**Los detectives**

****–**** Hola alumnos, bueno como estuvimos en eso del festival no se pudieron presentar sus compañeros, chicos preséntense.

– Soy Shin Johnson, alice de hielo, clase especial, estrella especial –se presento el de ojos morados saludando con la mano.

****–**** Jin Johnson, lo mismo que el pendejo de mi primo –el de ojos bicolor sonrie de forma ladina, al terminar Shin lo fulmina con la mirada.

****–**** Soy Sergio Aborosu –dice ignorando a sus amigos–. Alice creación de armas, clase especial, rango tres estrellas –concluye con desinteres.

****–**** Alan Hudson, alice visión laser, clase potencial, triple estrella –se presenta desinteresado.

****–**** Julian Matsumoto, alice de control mental, clase potencial, rango triple estrella –se presenta amablemente. Las fangirls empiezan a gritar

****–**** Cásense conmigo.

– Sean mis novios.

– Son tan lindos.

A los chicos les salió una gotita en la sien mientras veían nerviosos a las chicas–. Gay-sensei mejor siéntenlos antes de que los violen –avisa Yami aburrida, no quería ver una violación en vivo y no ser participe.

– Sus parejas serán... Hikari, Yami, Nathali, Taiyo y Mun –las apunta.

****–**** Hijo...

****–**** de...

****–**** puta.

– No me quiero estar con esa bruja –se queja Shin.

– Yo menos, queria que mi pareja tuviera un nivel de inteligencia aceptable.

– Te odio...

Shin, Jin y Sergio se sentaron en el asiento frente a Hikari, Yami y Nathali, que se sentaban juntas, atrás estaban Taiyo, Mun y Sumire y hasta atrás se sentaron Alan y Julian.

****–**** Entonces... ¿Qué se hace en una escuela? –pregunta Jin a lo que todos caen para atrás.

****– **** Hay cuatro clases de estudiantes –comienza a explicar Hotaru.  
1.- los aplicados, como Shiro y Hikari  
2.- los que les vale pero aun así trabajan, como Mun y Natsuki  
3.- los de inteligencia medio o escasa, como Kuro y Kokoro, Kuro es media y Koko escasa.  
4.- los que nunca hacen nada y echan relajo, como Yami.

Todos le aplauden a la profesora Imai–. Bueno, prefiero la clase cuatro, sin problemas –comenta Jin recostandose en su pupitre.

– Típico.

De repente el celular de Natsuki empieza a sonar, ella lo revisa, era un mensaje.

_De Rei:__  
_Para: Kuro Okami_  
_tú y los otros bosque del norte, urgente, misión especial. Ahora__

****–**** Para que sea a mitad de clases... ya saben perras a la acción –los llamo.

****–**** Bueno chao –dice Mikan y seguido salta por la ventana.

****–**** Sayonara babys –se despide Yami saltando igual que Mikan seguida de Hikari y Mun.

Kuro y Nathali solo se tele transportan llevándose a Taiyo en el progreso y Shiro solo salta por la ventana hacia un árbol, y se va saltando de árbol en árbol–. Bueno, bye, bye –dice la pelinegra y al igual que las cuatro primeras se lanza por la ventana.

****–**** ¿Algún día serán normales? –pregunta Sumire lo mismo que todos. Hotaru se quedó en su lugar pensativa.

* * *

****– ****¿Qué pasa Rei? –pregunta Natsuki llegando al bosque con los demás, Shiro con una maro meta se baja del árbol.

****– ****Nos llegó una noticia –pronuncia y los chicos se lo quedan viéndole permitiéndole continuar–. Hay un nuevo chico en la organización X

****– ****¿Otro? –pregunta Shiro alzando una ceja.

****– ****Si, investiguen de quien se trata, pero según oí ya lo conocen –los chicos quedan confundidos.

****– ****Eso no es todo ¿o sí? –pregunta la rubia y lo mira alzando una ceja, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Rei suelta un suspiro, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

****– ****Experimentación –solo eso puede pronunciar a la par que suelta otro suspiro, las caras de todos era un poema.

Kuro, Taiyo, Nathali y Mikan tenían una cara espantada, Hikari la tenían choqueada y Mun, Yami, Shiro y Natsuki la tenían con una mezcla de desconcierto, rabia y miedo.

****–**** No me jodas –solo eso sale de sus labios y todos se fueron corriendo hacia el lugar.

* * *

– ¿Y a donde fueron? –pregunta Sumire confundida, estaban a finales de clases.

****–**** No se... pero lo voy a averiguar –murmura Hotaru mientras sale del salón en busca de los chicos, Natsume, que es el único que sabe el secreto de los chicos, la sigue, seguido de Ruka. A la mitad del pasillo se da la vuelta y encara a Natsume–. Tú sabes que pasa, habla –pronuncia retando al oji-rojo.

****– ****No sé de qué me hablas –dice fingiendo ignorancia, Hotaru lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

****–**** Sabes a que me refiero, ellos a veces actúan raro, se ponen nerviosos si dices ciertos temas y actúan muy misteriosos –dice hablando de Mikan y los demás–. Mikan es más reservada, Natsuki miente a cada rato, Kuro y Nathali se hacen las tontas y los demás cambian de tema o ponen excusas, quero saber la jodida razón –termina ya molesta.

****–**** I-Imai cálmate –pronunciar Ruka tratando de calmarla, estaba nervioso aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad.

****–**** La razón no te la puedo decir yo –hace una pausa para continuar–. Pero tampoco te detendré de averiguarlo –dice dándose la vuelta y yendo a su salón.

****–**** N-Natsume –murmura el rubio mirando a su amigo irse.

****–**** tu vienes conmigo –ordena la chica llevando al rubio a rastras.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a las habitaciones de estrella especial.

****– ****En sus habitaciones debe haber algo –aviso la chica.

****–**** I-Imai y si solo se lo preguntamos en vez de usurpar en sus habitaciones –dice Ruka nervioso.

****–**** Calla y muévete –responde mirándolo asesinamente–. Primero a la habitación de Hikari.

Ambos entran y se sorprenden, era una habitación realmente ordenada, como si nadie viviera hay, en la sala estaban dos sillones, con almohadas completamente ordenadas, estos eran azul y las almohadas amarillas, tenía una gran pantalla plana, había una mesita de centro donde descansaba una taza de lo que parecía ser té, el gran librero lleno de libros de la escuela, historias extra y un libro gigante color café, parecía que su cerradura era de plantas. Y estaba la laptop guardada en el estante con los libros.

Hotaru saca el libro y la laptop—. Esta cerradura... no se abre con llave ¿Cómo lo hará? –se pregunto.

****–**** Historia de los ángeles –leyo Ruka el titulo–. La guardia de la estrella –dice leyendo el subtítulo.

****–**** Veamos que tiene aquí –enciende la laptop–. Ingrese la contraseña, mierda.

****–**** Prueba con... Yami es idiota –le dice Ruka, Hotaru le hace caso y la laptop enciende.

En la laptop había un montón de información sobre la organización AAO y la organización X, algunos libros pero estos para entretenerse, lo que les dio curiosidad es una foto donde salen dos chicos y una chica, la cara de uno de los niños y la niña estaban rayados y el que quedaba era albino y de ojos azules, lo reconocieron como Shiro, lo único que podían notar era que el niño rayado era peli naranja. Lo que les asusto fue que en la foto decía "¿Dónde queda tu felices para siempre, en el cielo o qué?"

Siguieron viendo hasta recibir un mensaje, por curiosidad leyeron la conversación con alguien desconocido.

_– "Ya tengo lo que me pediste"  
– "Perfecto, lo recogere mañana, no quiero levantar sospechas tan pronto"  
– "¿Y tus amigos?"  
– "¿Los reales o los falsos?"  
– "Reales"  
– "Los chicos estan en una situación estables, Natsuki tiene problemas para controlarla y ya van un par de veces que mata a un alumno, Mikan dejo sus problemas de ira y Nathali no tiene ataques desde la misión, Shiro y Kuro parecen menos agitados y nuestra pequeña ya no tiene problemas de dependencia a todos. Las demás parecen tranquilas"  
– "Me alegra saberlo, ya sabes, Ahora me he quedado sin lagrimas, ha llegado la hora que desaparesco~"_

Los dos se quedaron extrañados, no se imaginaron que Hikari tendria esa clase de conversaciones y los datos soltados les daban pistas de los chicos.

Mikan: Problemas de ira.  
Nathali: Problemas de histeria.  
Kuro: Problemas de dependencia.  
Natsuki: Problemas... no sabían definirlo, tal vez tenia igual problemas de estrés.

Ambos se fueron al cuarto, este estaba ordenado la cama con sabanas azules y almohadas del mismo color, buscaron en todo el lugar y solo encontraron una caja llena de estrellas de papel en todas había un número y la caja decía "días atrapada"

****–**** Esto es raro –murmura Hotaru observando el baño el cual estaba con el espejo roto y en el piso había manchas de "pintura" negra–. Viendo lo ordenada que es Hikari, esto es lo más sucio que tiene –pronuncia murmurando.

****–**** Aquí dice botiquín de emergencia... pero las letras son raras –menciona Ruka viendo que las letras no eran japonesas–. ¿Sera de otro país? –se pregunto.

****–**** Mejor vámonos, ya no hay nada que ver, vamos al de Mun –ambos se dirigen al cuarto sin notar que el libro, que antes ya habían de vuelto al librero de nuevo, empezaba a salirle llamas blancas. Entran al cuarto de Mun que esta ordenado pero no tanto, al fondo había un violín plateado.

****–**** No sabía que Mun tocara el violín –comento Ruka tomandolo.

****–**** Ni yo.

Ambos vieron el mismo libro que en el cuarto de Hikari pero este de subtitulo tenía "Juez de la luna", igual no lo pudieron abrir, revisaron la laptop esta vez no tenía contraseña, tenía la misma información que Hikari y tenía un juego que era el de Mad Father, tenía una foto de una luna y un sol discutiendo mientras la estrella las veía aburrida, estaba una corona que las veía con una suave sonrisa y al fondo había una sombra extraña que miraba con recelo a todos.

Después fueron al cuarto donde encontraron un diario pero este era escrito cada año empezaba a los 6 años

"_Año 6: conocí a la juez del sol, es muy alegre, me enferma, es muy tonta, parece casi perfecta._

_Año 7: este día conocí a la guardia de la estrella, me dio pena yo y la juez del sol intentamos animarla... no servía de mucho pero se veía menos triste._

_Año 8: hace cuatro meses nos capturaron, me duele el cuerpo hacen _ conmigo y con otra niña su nombre es _ dice que lo hizo por proteger a sus primas._

_Año 9: parece que todo va mejorando, ya estamos más activos con la llegada de esa nueva niña, me alegra haberla conocido._

_Año 10: ella es mala... ella es una traidora... la _ pero no nos importó, luego conocimos a otra ella era distinta, no sé como._

_Año 11: todo va bien, hicimos un pacto con la maldición, ahora todos somos amigos._

_Año 12: ya solo falta una cuarta parte y termina el ciclo, me preocupa un poco, pero nos esforzaremos_

_Año 13 el ultimo años ha sido difícil con la muerte de _ todo se arruino, quiero venganza, quiero su muerte, quiero su dolor._

_Año 14: solo un poco más, ella aun esta de nuestro lado, pero ha sido difícil, solo nos volvimos más fríos, pero aún hay esperanzas ¿no?_

_Año 15: ya es hora pronto nos iremos a ese lugar, es por nuestro bien, _ está decidida y nadie repela sus órdenes, además es la que está más preocupada"_

_"Nota: Duerme, sueña, duerme sueña... No es justo, no somos lo que aparentamos... es solo una pesadilla"_

El diario termina, los chicos no sabían si fue Mun la que lo escribió, era raro, algunas palabras no se podían leer. Se fueron a la habitación de Taiyo, era igual a la de Mun pero todo en tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojas, tenía el mismo libro con el subtítulo "Juez del sol", no tenía laptop tenía una Tablet, tenía en su cuarto algunas tarjetas del tarot pero lo raro es que todas tenían un dibujo de un sol, una luna, y una estrella, en su baño había un botiquín como el de Hikari.

Tomaron la tablet. Solo había un foto de una ciudad destruida y algunos juegos, en las notas había una que les llamaba la atención: _Hemos estado llorando por ayuda... Estamos solos, los niños que perdieron sus caminos... pero si esperamos estaremos a salvo._

Los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Yami, esta era desordenada conectada a su pantalla tenía una consola, en vez de libros tenía mangas y animes, pero tenía un libro pequeño con las escrituras "como maldecir, funcionamiento de las maldiciones"

En su laptop tenía muchos juegos la mayoría RPG de horror como Mogeko Castle, Mad Father, The Witch House, Ib, Yumme Nikki, tenía juegos como The Gray Garden y Wadanohara, tenía también Five Nigths at Freddy's y la de Slenderman, tenía una carpeta que decía "Tareas" ambos lo vieron y perdieron la inocencia... digamos que ser Otaku también es saber de todos los géneros, incluido el ecchi y hentai, tenía unos cuantos mangas guardados. Tenía la imagen de una sombra oscura viéndote con unos ojos rojo sangre.

En su cuarto había cuchillo lanzados a un blanco, tenía en una mesa algunas pistolas que parecían ser arregladas o que las estaba cargando, ambos siguieron investigando y vieron que tenía en su baño cuchillos, tijeras clavados y "pintura" negra regada por el piso y las paredes, ambos salieron del lugar y fueron directo a la sala pero a Ruka le dio curiosidad un manga, este parecía ser de ¿romance? Lo iba a sacar pero resulto que era para abrir un cuarto secreto y el libro no era de romance era de Yaoi algo que da más miedo, ambos entraron a inspeccionar, era un cuarto lleno de armas, en una de ellas estaba una notita: _En el fondo de mi mente he estado persiguiendo un monstruo, no podía ver, el monstruo era yo._

Ambos salieron del cuarto ahora iban al de Kuro. El cuarto de Kuro parecía de la época victoriana, tenía sabanas con encaje y eran rojas con negro, empecemos con la sala, tenía en su mesita de centro un juego de té con decorados de rosas, tenía su librero una mezcla de libros y mangas con DVD de animes, no tenía gran cosa, pero lo que les sorprendió es que la mayoría eran de género gore o sea cosas de terror y sangre, tenía su laptop, donde tenía un diario electrónico pero este era de hace dos semanas, y tenía cosas que habían pasado y ellos ya sabían, ambos fueron a la cocina, tenía todo perfectamente arreglado, fueron al cuarto donde había un gran baúl donde habían telas, colores, cuadernos, hojas un quit de dibujo y otro de costura, tenía un libro de jardinería, también había un libro de repostería y cocina.

En su cama tenía un conejito de peluche que era negro con detalles, como dentro de sus orejas y en su barriga, de color rojo y en su ojo izquierdo tenía un parche, tenía las orejas caídas y tenía una sonrisa tipo ":3"

Ambos notaron unos estantes llenos de peluches como perritos, ranas, gatitos, leones, lobos, etc

– Kuro debió de hacerlos

– son lindos pero se nota que su preferido es el conejo –se acerco a el y encontro una carta: _¿Puedes ver mi disfraz? Soy diferente por dentro, puedes romper el hechizo... No es un juego... no es la culpa... fuimos obligados._

– No hay nada más vamos al de Shiro –aviso la chica juntando cabos, ambos se dirigen a donde fue indicado.

Ambos llegan y les sorprende lo ordenado que esta, es lo mismo que con el de Hikari, en la sala tenía su Laptop sobre la mesita de centro, la vieron y tenía información directa de la escuela, Shiro había hackeado la cuenta, tenía la imagen de dos niñas una de ellas estaba rayada la otro era la ahora conocida Kuro Pyuma. Ambos vieron el librero, tenía videojuegos, y DVD de animes además de libros de los que suele leer siempre, tenía mangas también, ambos chicos se dirigen al cuarto el cual estaba muy ordenado, tenía a un lado de la cama el estuche de su guitarra y seguramente esta estuviera adentro, tenía una mini pantalla y una consola conectada a esta, tenía una repisa donde había una patineta.

– No creí que el supiera de esto –menciona Hotaru tomando la patineta.

– Y yo de esto –pronuncia el rubio tomando el control de una consola.

En el armario no había nada más que su ropa y un ¿bozal?, eso si ya era raro, tenía en su mesita de noche una rosa roja, era de plástico. Ambos fueron al baño y les dio curiosidad que hubiera una tina como para bañar a un perro. Ambos al no ver más se fueron al cuarto de Nathali.

* * *

–_ Sácame de este lio y lejos de este estrés. _Son unos malditos –pronuncia Shiro con amargura.

– Ellos ni siquiera tienen nada que ver –murmuro Mun mientras rompía unas cadenas, estas apresaban a una niña. Todos habían llegado a la zona, se fueron directamente a una habitación blanca, ahí hacían experimentaciones con seres humanos tratando de hacerlos más fuertes y usarlo para fines malvados, la habitación estaba llena de niños, adolescentes, adultos, pero lo que más les enterneció a los chicos fue ver bebes. Luego que llegaron mataron a los científicos, la habitación antes blanca ahora tenía manchas rojas por el piso y la pared. Empezaron a sacar a los prisioneros muchos no aguantaron y estaban muertos, la mayoría eran los niños y bebes, de casi veinte bebes solo sobrevivieron tres.

– Vaya, vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí –se burla una pelinegra con ojos azul turquesa.

– Que linda reunión ¿por qué no me invitaron? –le secundo una castaña de ojos verdes.

– Akane Makeikusa, Carmen Davile –dice Natsuki con desagrado y repulsión–. ¿Qué quieren?

– Nada cariño, solo evitar que se lleven a los experimentos ¿por? –le contesta burlonamente la pelinegra.

– Vamos, si son muy geniales podrán con nosotras –la castaña alzo su mano invitándolos a luchar.

– Voy por Davile, tu ve por Makeikusa Jr –le dice Mikan a Natsuki, ella asiente–. ustedes sigan sacándolos.

La castaña saco sus alas que eran verdes y en su mano se formó un mangual, ella se acerca a Mikan y con su arma la trata de golpear, Mikan que ya estaba transformada y tenía su guadaña, también la ataca, ambas se intentaban atacar con las armas pero se esquivaban.

Con Akane fue distinto ella tenía alas azules con negro y tenía un mazo grande del cuas salían chispas, intento golpear a Natsuki y ella solo se cubrió con su cuchillo grande, al chocar las armas salió una gran corriente eléctrica, ambas luchaban con sus armas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Nadie iba ganando, ellas daban mucha pelea pero las primas no se rinden y menos con gente como ellas.

* * *

Hotaru y Ruka ya estaban en el cuarto de Nathali, este era el de una adolescente normal, (hablando del orden) tenía solo libros de la escuela y revistas, tenía unos mangas pero la mayoría eran Yaoi, tenía su laptop guardada en el librero pero no tenía más que anime y una que otra foto de sus amigos, fueron a su cuarto y tenía todo en rosa y azul, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera tenía diario pero si habían notitas tiradas por el piso entre ellas una que a Hotaru le dio curiosidad: _"Y nadie escucho nuestros llantos...Queremos volar pero nuestras almas estan atrapadas"_

La chica mordio su labio, habían cosas que intentaba conectar. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Natsuki al entrar les sorprendió el desorden ya anormal, tenía ropa tirada por todas partes, igual libros y zapatos; en su sillón habían envolturas de chocolates y bolsas de papas vacías, al igual unas latas de coca, tenía en su librero mangas, DVD de animes y su laptop. Ambos la tomaron pero tenía contraseña, no la pudieron adivinar y se fueron a su cuarto que... estaba peor, ni la cama había tendido, si Yami era desordenada no había palabras para Natsuki. Revisaron el armario habían tres cofres, ambos les dio algo cuando lo iban a abrir, pero lo hicieron adentro habían fotos, cartas y algunas otras cosillas; no eran de ellos todas tenían las siglas "AY" "KY" "YA" ambos los miraron unos segundos más y los dejaron en su lugar, investigaron pero solo encontraron la foto de diez niños lo raro es que uno de ellos estaba rayado y parece que atravesaron la foto con algo filoso. Ambos se fueron de la habitación y se fueron a la de Mikan. Esta era medio ordenada medio desordenada, ambos la investigaron pero no había nada nuevo excepto porque Mikan tenía un libro de canciones pero al parecer no era suyo.

– "¿Cómo puedes ver atra vez de mis ojos como si fueran puertas?" –leyo Hotaru, era la canción del festival, siguio leyendo y encontro lo que necesitaba–. "Por favor liberanos... tienes la llave, porque ya no puedo soportar el dolor... NO MÁS"

De nuevo ambos revisaron el baño y les sorprendió ver un bote de pastillas para alice tipo cuatro.

– N-no es posible –a Hotaru le asusto la probabilidad de eso, habían visto en el cuarto de Nathali unos para evitar la histeria.

– Entonces Mikan...

– Miren que son chismosos –dice Natsume entrando al baño y le da curiosidad verlos viendo asustados un frasco–. ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta curioso, ambos le muestran el frasco y Natsume se queda en shock al verlo, nadie dijo nada y fueron al bosque del norte, recibirían respuestas sí o sí.

* * *

– Vaya ya se llevaron a los experimentos –menciona Akane viendo como ya no había nadie–. Lastima

– Maldita –mascullo Natsuki con enojo.

– Tú no eres muy diferente ¿sabes? –le contesta burlona–. Tu eres igual a nosotros, pero crees que lo haces por una buena causa.

– ¡Sé que no está bien lo que hago! –le grita–. Estoy consiente de mis pecados, estoy consiente de la sangre que corre por mis manos y estoy consiente que soy un monstruo, pero no hay salida –termina ya más calmada.

– Entonces, deja de negarte, saca tu instinto asesino, porque eso eres UNA ASESINA –le grita al último riéndose. Natsuki agacha la mirada y cierra fuertemente los puños, luego sonríe con maldad y empieza a reírse como loca.

– ¡NATSUKI, NO!

– Trata de controlarte –le dice Hikari pero ya era tarde.

– Todos los fantasmas de antes –Natsuki alza su mirada rojiza–. **Están golpeando y rompiendo su puerta** –ambas al terminar su trabajo se van.

– Mierda este era su plan, COBARDES –grita Mikan.

– Libérame para que pueda descansar... –susurra Shiro cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, los tres esperaban a los chicos, estaban cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un sonoro grito.

**– MALDICION SUELTENME.**

– NO HASTA QUE TE CALMES.

**– SI NO ME SUELTAS MIKAN TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS.**

Empezaron a verse a Yami, Mikan, Hikari y Shiro sosteniendo a Natsuki esta tenia aun los ojos rojos, estaba llena de sangre, todos lo estaban. Todos quedaron en shok al ver a los tres chicos que estaban iguales, no les importaría que los vieran con sangre si no que los vieron transformados con las alas y todo, incluso Shiro para tener más fuerza estaba medio convertido en lobo.

– ¿Q-que hacen aquí? –pregunto con miedo Kuro.

– ¿De dónde vienen? –pregunto Hotaru con sorpresa.

– Se los explicamos luego, tenemos un problema aquí –dice señalando a Natsuki.

No saben como pero Natsuki se deshizo del agarre de los chicos y esta estuvo a punto de atacarlos, pero de repente reacciono abriendo los ojos como plato y alejándose bruscamente, ahora era todo muy raro uno de su ojos era rojo pero el otro volvió a ser café. Como si hablara con otra persona empezó a discutir, para finalmente salir huyendo a su cuarto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto con cautela la oji violeta. Mikan suspiro.

– Les contaremos, vamos a mi cuarto.

_Es solo una pesadilla y pronto se__remos libres._


	36. Chapter 27: Putos examenes

– ¿Natsuki? –Mikan toca la puerta de la chica-–. Por favor abre –le pide, pero nada; se sienta en el piso apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación de su prima–. Sabes, tenemos que hablar –al no escuchar ninguna palabra suspira.

Lo que Mikan no sabía es que desde las sombras un chico de cabello azabache la observaba.

– No puedes toda la vida negar el contacto con otras persona... si quiera escúchame, sé que nuestra situación no es muy fácil pero los demás no tienen la culpa, TRATAN DE AYUDARNOS, que no entiendes –a pesar de que Mikan hablaba no había respuesta–. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? –dice en un susurro.

– Siempre es lo mismo –contesta del otro lado de la puerta, sentada a tres metros de este viendo hacia ella–. No importa cuánto nos esforcemos... siempre sucederá lo mismo, una y otra vez, solo hasta que acabemos cabe la posibilidad de hacer una vida normal y que no nos vean como... monstruos...

– ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¿¡Por qué no quieres entender!?

– ¿Por qué tu no quieres entenderlo? todos son iguales, aprende a que la puta vida no es color de rosas, DEJA DE SER INFANTIL –se quejo, si iba a jugar el papel del malo lo iba a hacer como se debía.

**– Natsuki...**

Mikan empezó a temblar del enojo que estaba conteniendo, apretaba tan fuerte los dientes y sus puños se estaban poniendo blancos, no aguanto más y con una patada rompió el seguro de la puerta.

– YA ME TIENES HARTA –le grito mientras la toma del cuello de su camisa y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos–. TU FUISTE LA QUE DECIDIO ESTO Y AHORA NO QUIERES ¿ERES BIPOLAR O QUE MIERDA? –su contraria la vio con sorpresa, no quería pelear, ya no más.

**– Detente Mikan.**

**– **NO, NO LO ENTENDERAS JAMÁS, TODOS PASAMOS POR LO MISMO E INTENTAMOS MEJORAR NUESTRA SITUACIÓN ¿¡Por que ella no quiere!?

– Mikan... perdóname pero no dejara que nadie, y te lo repito, NADIE me ponga un dedo encima –la miro severamente. De un movimiento ágil el cuchillo de Natsuki se acerca al cuello de Mikan, esta se hace para atrás y en su mano aparece su guadaña, ella se acerca con la intención de atacarla, la pelinegra la esquiva y con un movimiento rápido clava su cuchillo en el hombro de Mikan, esta con su mano cubre la herida haciendo una mueca de dolor, ella ya cabreada entierra la guadaña en la pierna derecha haciéndole una herida. Natsuki cae de rodillas por el dolor, pero rápido se recupera y lanza unos mini cuchillos a la castaña el cual solo uno roza en su costado derecho, de repente ambas dejan la pelea con armas y empieza a golpearse.

De repente a Natsuki la toman por los hombros Yami y Mun y a Mikan la toman Shiro y Kuro, Nathali y Taiyo estaban en medio de las dos Nathali viendo a la de ojos avellana y Taiyo a la pelinegra, para así detenerlas en caso de que se soltaran, cuando se cabrean pueden ser peor que Yami en estado normal. Las dos luchaban por soltarse pero una voz sonó haciendo que todos se calmaran

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta cierta rubia con notable enojo–. No pasa ni una hora y ya peleando, ¿¡Qué acaso son unas niñas o que¡? –todos veían a Hikari, ella rara vez se enoja–. Mikan a tu cuarto –la chica la mira. Shiro y Kuro aflojan el agarre y Mikan se suelta y con paso lento y mirada baja empieza a dirigirse a su habitación, en el camino ve a Natsume, tenía una mueca de sorpresa, ella lo ve unos dos segundos y vuelve a bajar la mirada yendo a su habitación.

– Y tu –dirige su vista a Natsuki–. Estas castigada, no puedes salir de tu cuarto a menos que sea para ir a clases –le dice mirándola con furia y decepción. Natsuki no dice nada, de un movimiento brusco se suelta y se dirige a su habitación pero observa a Hotaru y Ruka verlos igual sorprendidos, ella solo sonríe amargamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizan.

– Por eso cuídense de los ángeles –dice para al final reír de manera cansada y cerrar la puerta con un azoton, al estar sola cubre su boca mientras varias lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día y todos en la clase B se encontraban con sus ánimos de siempre, excepto la castaña de dos coletas que extrañamente estaba muy callada viendo a la ventana, de repente entra Natsuki, todos la ven, a pesar de levantarse tarde nunca llega después del toque de la campana, ella iba con su expresión seria pero a diferencia de todos los día su mirada se encontraba algo vacía, lo cual era raro, la única vez que la vieron así fue el primer día que entro a la academia, todos notaron que caminaba raro, en la pierna derecha cojeaba un poco pero trataba de disimularlo, ella solo se sentó en su lugar escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Todos volvieron a hacer bullicio, pensaban que talvez no durmió bien. Mikan la vio con una mueca triste, pero no dijo nada, sabía que Natsuki no hablaría con ella, porque la desgraciada tenía un orgullo que ni hablar de lo grande que es, Ruka veía preocupado a ambas y Natsume prefirió no ver nada y poner su manga en su cara.

– Hola chicos –dice Narumi entrando–. Les tengo unas divertidas noticias, la próxima semana empieza la divertida y alegre semana de exámenes –avisa feliz.

– ¿¡Eh!?

– ¿E-exámenes? –pregunta asustada Mikan.

– Como siempre estas notas impactaran en su ranking de estrellas y en su dignidad y honor como estudiantes –dice de lo más normal–. ¿En...tendí...do? Den su mejor esfuerzo.

– Los exámenes serán lengua, matemática, ciencias sociales, ciencias, arte, música, educación física, economía doméstica e inglés, estos se presentaran en dos días y el uso de alice queda estrictamente prohibido –aviso Misaki mirando a todos con cara de "Patetico"

– Habrá duras sanciones para los que hagan trampa –aviso Jinno alzando su varita de la cual salieron rayos.

– ¿¡Exámenes!? –se escandalizaron Mikan y Taiyo.

* * *

**Putos exámenes.**

– Soy pésima en la escuela ¿cómo pasare un examen? –se quejo Mikan.

– Yo igual soy malísima –se lamento Taiyo. Ambas estaban con la cabeza apoyada en sus bancas en una posición muy deplorable.

– Era de esperarse de un par de idiotas –dice Hikari anotando en su libreta.

– ¿Qué escribes? –pregunto Ruka curioso.

– No escribo, hago una gráfica –explica y muestra la gráfica que tiene a ella y sus ocho amigos–. Aquí explica el nivel de inteligencia de cada quien.

– En sobresalientes están Shiro y Hikari, suelen ser buenos en todo o bueno casi todo –apunta Kuro sonriendo alegremente.

– En el segundo puesto están Mun y Natsuki que mantienen un buen promedio pero hay algunas cosas que no hacen por flojera –explica el albino.

– En el tercero están Nathali y Kuro que tienen un promedio regular y van bien en la mayoría –menciona Yami divertida.

– Ultimo puesto es para Taiyo y Mikan que no saben ni un carajo –concluyo la rubia.

– ¿Dónde entra Yami? –pregunto Hotaru.

– Yami entra en la especial, ella es muy inteligente pero es un caso perdido, no entra a clases y cuando lo hace es para tontear –contesta Mikan decaída.

– Oye tengo un record de menos cinco, respeta quieres –dice la emo cruzando sus brazos.

– No importa en todo caso, lo que importa es que pasara con ellas –Mun apunta a Mikan y Taiyo.

– Podrían ayudarlas a estudiar, vamos ¿Quién se apunta? –pregunto Narumi sonriente.

– Oh miren la hora, es muy tarde, debo irme –menciona Nathali.

– ¿Tarde para qué?

– P-para comprar despensa –responde nerviosa y con esto sale huyendo gaymente.

– Y-yo debo cuidar las flores, hasta luego –menciona Kuro tele transporta lejos.

– Tengo que practicar taekwondo con Winnie Pooh, adiós –se excusa Mun.

– No tengo ganas de desgastarme en un caso perdido –se negó Hikari.

– No perderé mí tiempo en un par de idiotas –dijeron Hotaru y Shiro yéndose del salón. Todos se fueron dejando a las dos chicas a su suerte.

– No los hare, así que, bye –se despidió Yami, los únicos que quedaban era Ruka, Lincho, Koko y Kitsune, sin mencionar a...

– ¿Natsuki? –pregunto Taiyo, la pelinegra se levanto y alejo sin decir nada, no quería ni ver a Mikan... la odiaba. Eso entristeció a la castaña.

– V-vamos chicas, yo les ayudare –le animo Linchou.

– ¿Enserio? –preguntan más animadas.

– Claro –les sonríe.

– Bien, empecemos con matemáticas.

– ¿Cuál es el volumen de la pirámide de Giza? –pregunto Kitsune poniéndole un problema en el pizarrón.

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos con lengua.

– ¿Cómo se lee esto? –pregunto Koko anotando en el pizarrón los kanjis, (Ryousaikenbo fue una buena esposa y madre ejemplar)

– Pues...

– Vamos con ciencias.

– ¿Cuál de estos gira en torno a Júpiter? –pregunto Ruka y al no verlas contestar solo suspiro resignado.

– No hay remedio –expreso Koko.

– Son idiotas –concordó Kitsune.

– Vengan vamos a jugar quemados –propuso un chico x.

– ¡NO! Yo seguiré intentándolo.

– Es causa perdida –contesto otro chico X.

– ¡Que no! –insistió Taiyo.

– Yo apoyo, mejor olvídenlo –dice Yami apoyándose en la mesa, hasta ese entonces las estuvo observando.

– Es causa perdida –responde Jin de igual modo.

– Solo podrían pasar economía, educación física y música, posiblemente arte –les menciona Hotaru mientras llegaba.

– Son un fiasco en los estudios –recalco sin delicadeza Shiro. Ambas empezaron a llorar cómicamente, el chico solo solto un suspiro–. Las ayudare en ciencias sociales, es los segundo que se me da bien –responde calmado el albino.

– Les puedo enseñar lengua –propuso Hikari levantando su mano, ambas depositaron un billete de veinte en ella.

– Ingles –solo eso dice Mun. Los últimos días todos se la pasaron estudiando.

– Veamos, no es tan difícil, vuelvan a leer –les ordeno el albino. Ambas empiezan a leer sus libros, al terminar miran a Shiro.

– ¿Cuál fue la causa de la primera guerra mundial? –pregunto aburrido.

– P-porque mataron al Archi-duque de Austria-Hungría y culparon a los de Serbia, entonces les declararon la guerra, a lo que se unieron otros países –respondio Mikan con nervios.

– Correcto, ¿de donde era Hitler?

– E-etto... ¿España? –supuso Taiyo, Shiro se golpeo la cara.

– Esto es más difícil de lo que espere...

– Lean el puto libro de nuevo –les dice Hikari calmada. Ambas se apresuran a hacerlo.

– Que se lee aquí –les muestra unas palabras escritas en Kanji.

– "Una rosa blanca pintada con el rojo de la sangre, dañada con el color de la guerra" –leen ambas. Hikari sonríe levemente, cada vez más progresaban.

– ¿Cómo me presento en ingles? –pregunto Mun.

– My name is Mikan.

– I am Taiyo.

– Bien ¿cómo puedo decir mi edad?

– I have sixteen years of age –contestaron ambas.

– Aleluya –sonríe Mun para sus adentros.

* * *

– ¡Al fin! pero falta ciencias y matemáticas –murmura pensativa Mikan.

– Solo que alguien nos ayude –Taiyo se deja caer sobre la mesa. Ambas voltean a ver y ven a Natsume ayudando a algunos compañeros, las dos sonríen.

Sienten como un libro se posa en sus cabezas– Ambas hoy en mi cuarto, si quieren pasar ciencias –avisa Hotaru con dos libros en sus manos. Cada una toma uno.

– Gracias Hotaru –Mikan le sonríe a su amiga.

– A ver esto se hace de este modo –murmura Natsume, con el lápiz de su compañero lo corrige.

– Oh gracias Natsume-kun –se retira el chico.

– Parece que te estas divirtiendo –el rubio le sonríe a su amigo.

– Caya –se voltea a ver a otro lado y se queda viendo a Natsuki–. ¿Qué haces? –la chica se exalta y esconde su cuaderno.

– N-nada que te importe Hyuuga –responde algo nerviosa, él la ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Como quieras –se cubre con su manga la cara. La chica solo suspira y mira lo que tenia.

– _Esto pasa por no aprender_ –piensa nerviosa, mira un mensaje en su celular y se levanta dispuesta a irse.

* * *

Por fin iniciaba la temida semana de exámenes. Empezamos con el examen de Narumi, el cual era la carta de amor.

Yami empezó a escribir emocionada, Mikan y Taiyo se veían algo alegre, recordaban lo que aprendieron, los demás tenían una gotita en la frente.

– Se supone que debo mentir ¿o qué? –susurro Natsuki.

– Si eso te da una nota pasable, si –responde Ruka viendo su examen con rareza.

– Oye... ¿sabes el Kanji de Gay? –el niega–. Bueno, usare el de travesti –empieza a escribir.

* * *

– Tantas mentiras, mi mente explotara –se quejo Koko.

– Admitan que...

– ... fue divertido –contestaron castaña y peli naranja.

– Si como no, hasta traumo a Hikari –todos observaron a la rubia en posición fetal agarrándose la cabeza.

– Nunca tuve que mentir tan horriblemente ¿Qué demonios me pasa? –Mun y Yami le dieron unas palmaditas sonriendo nerviosas.

– Yami-chan te vi emocionada, ¿Qué le escribiste? –pregunto el tierno Linchoi.

– Esto –la pelinegra se aclara la garganta–. Querido profesor travesti. Usted es la personas más homosexual que he visto en mi vida, sus clases son pura mierda y nunca las escucho, los únicos Kanjis que se me son, Travesti, Homosexual, Mierda, Gay y Pendejo sin vida social, por eso le expreso con todo mi amor, morirá solo, ni los gatos lo querrán y probablemente lo asesinen. Con cariño de Yami –al terminar, todos tenían una gotita en sus cabezas.

– Me gusta, es muy realista –dice Jin sonriendo burlón.

– ¿Natsume tu que escribiste? –pregunto con curiosidad Mikan.

– Le deje en blanco.

– Típico –menciona con cara de Poker Face.

* * *

– Tendrán este cactus cuidándolos de que no hagan trampa, empiecen –aviso Misaki. Todos miraban con miedo el cactus.

Mientras tanto Yami torturaba al cactus con unas pinzas y plumas, el pobre agonizaba hasta que Kuro se lo quito de las manos con los ojos llorosos.

– Mierda...

* * *

– Bueno harán el examen de inglés y matemáticas juntos, así que a trabajar –aviso Jinno, a su lado estaba Serina.

Esta era la prueba de Mikan y Taiyo, ambas miraban nerviosas el examen de matemáticas. Natsuki maldecía su materia favorita y su materia más odiada juntas, amaba las matemáticas pero odiaba el inglés, a pesar de saberlo. Yami por el contario jugaba con su PSP, al igual que Jin. Ya iba a acabar el tiempo.

– Bien, entreguen sus...

– No, mierda, puto Jin, esto es tu culpa era a la derecha no a la izquierda pendejo, por tu culpa perdí –empezó a gritar como loca.

Jinno se estaba conteniendo- ¡YORU YAMII! SIENTATE Y CALLATE –sus gritos se escucharon por toda la academia.

* * *

– Bien chicos, este día haremos chocolate –explico el profesor suplento del cual no importa el nombre.

– ¡Wuju! –celebro la pelinegra.

– _Lo que faltaba_ –pensaron todos con una gotita en la sien.

– Será por parejas y quedaran... Shiro y Mun, Hikari y Taiyo, Ruka y Natsume, Anna y Mikan, Nonoko y Linchou, Kokoro y Kitsune, Nathali y Yami, Jin y Sergio, Shin y Julian, Alan y Sumire y Kuro con Natsuki...

Todos empezaron a hacer sus chocolates, al final la mejor calificación fue de Natsuki y Kuro, bueno una choco-adicta y una cocinera con experiencia.

* * *

– Seré su maestro de remplazo en artes, ahora a dibujar –les dijo GiGi con animo.

– ... vale verga la vida –se quejo Natsuki.

* * *

– ¿Chicos que dibujaron? Yo un conejito –pregunto Mikan.

– Un bosque –respondió Shiro sin interés.

– Un cuchillo –Yami.

– La muerte –Jin.

– PIZZA –Shin.

– Me dio flojera –respondio Sergio.

– A mi igual –Alan.

– Dinero –todos lo miran a Julian preguntándole ¿Cómo?–. Dibuje billetes y monedas.

– Lo mismo –Hotaru.

– La luna –Mun.

– El sol –Taiyo

– Estrellas –Hikari Suta.

– Un campo de rosas –Kuro.

– Burbujas –Nathali.

– Un lobo –Ruka.

– No hice nada –Natsume.

– Que genial, y ¿tu Natsuki? –le pregunto con cautela, ella paso de su comentario y se escondio entre sus libretas.

– Vamos ¿qué tan mal esta? –pregunto Nathali para disipar la tensión. Natsuki agarro el dibujo y se los muestra.

...

– ¿Es un monstruo o qué? –pregunto Yami ladeando la cabeza con una ceja alzada.

– Es un pulnejo... –todos la miran preguntándole que es eso–. Mezcla entre pulpo y conejo...

– Oh que lindas orejas –trato de decir Kuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Tentáculos –la miro seriamente.

– Em.. se ve tierna su nariz –expreso Julian.

– Ojos... –una venita creo en su cabeza.

– Quedaron bien sus tentáculos –intento Ruka.

– ... Esa es su cola –gruño mientras le salía otra venita. Todos caen para atrás.

– Eres peor que un niño de un año –le dice Yami sin delicadeza alguna.

– Lo se...

– Vamos no es tan malo... bueno al menos lo coloreaste muy lindo, ese bello color café –trato de decir Mikan. Natsuki la miro fulminantemente.

– Es morado.

– _Pa' terminarla de chingar._

– Tranquila, yo no sé nada de cocina –Julian la consuela torpemente.

– Como sea –rueda los ojos–. Vamos, ya es el último examen –murmura alejándose.

* * *

Para sorpresa de los de habilidad peligrosa, entró Persona a dar el examen de Ciencias sociales.

– Rei-nii ¿Por qué? –pregunta Mikan por lo bajo cuando va por su examen.

– Amo ver sufrir a los alumnos con estas pruebas –contesta en tono burlón.

– Era obvio –susurra Shiro después de leer la mente de Persona.

– Entreguen exámenes –dice el hombre con sencillez después de una hora. Todos empezaron a pasar sus exámenes y se retiraron del salón.

– ¡Al fin! –celebro Mikan–. Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás.  
¿Qué más da? No me importa ya  
al fin terminooo  
me libre de los putos exámenes.


	37. Chapter 28: No conozco a Natsuki

**No conozco a Natsuki**

– ¡Wuju aprobé, saque un siete, tómenla bitches! –celebraba la castaña alzando sus brazos en son de victoria.

– Al fin pase –dice Taiyo copeando la acción de su castaña amiga.

– Que bien chicas, lo lograron –dice Kuro alegremente.

–¿¡QUE!? SAQUE UN CINCO, ¿¡COMO!? –empieza a quejarse la pelinegra de ojos fiusha.

– Bueno no hiciste nada de nada, solo en la clase de lengua que te pusieron un tres por saber los kanjis y en clase de arte por dibujar bien, aparte de las clases de música, quien diría que sabes tocar el saxofon –comento Sumire.

– S-si pero, esperaba un menos cinco, no cinco, esto destruye mi record –se queja golpenado su cabeza.

– Eres la primera loca que piensa de ese modo –le recalca Koko.

– Ñam yolo.

– Idiota –susurra Natsume.

– ¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Mikan a su prima que veía su celular.

– No te importa –dice sin despejar su vista del celular, todos la miran con sorpresa y la castaña con indignación, Natsuki al notar las miradas frunce el ceño y se aleja.

– ¡Natsuki vuelve aquí idiota! –le grita con furia, los chicos las miraron con preocupación.

La pelinegra se detiene y la mira de reojo, al final sonrie con burla–. Ven y obligame –sin más se va dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Aun no entendían cuál era su problema, creyeron que Natsuki había cambiado, cuanto se equivocaron.

– IMBECIL –grita Mikan con los ojos cristalinos.

* * *

– Llegue –avisa al llegar al bosque junto a Persona–. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Esta misión solo debes hacerla tú, no es una misión de la escuela y solo tú sabes de esto, no preguntare, solo ve a "ese" lugar –Natsuki entendió a que se refería y sin más se fue saltando de árbol en árbol–. Suerte.

**P.O.V Natsuki**

Misión de "esa" persona, hace tiempo que no nos llama, debe ser importante y para que solo yo pueda hacerla, mire al frente y vi la base, ahora solo falta transportarme.

Empiezo con mi mano a hacer un gran círculo, el círculo empieza a colorearse de un color negro y luego se vuelve un portal, ir a otra dimensión, pero no cualquiera si no a la dimensión del cielo, ahí vive gente como yo, como mis amigos, gente con el alice del ángel. Entre al portal y llego al castillo, tan espacioso...

– Al fin llego Natsuki-san –me recibe nada más ni nada menos que...

**Fin pov**

– Buenas tardes reina Isabela –hace una pequeña reverencia a la mujer enfrente de ella.

Era una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo, tenía un vestido de manga larga color blanco, alas del mismo color, arriba de su cabeza una aureola y en sus manos posaba un cetro el cual tenía forma de alas de ángel con cadenas de oro enrolladas en todo la vara.

– Me alegra que hayas venido, pero que maleducada, ven vamos a tomar algo de té –le propone sin borrar su amable sonrisa–. Yefri –llama delicadamente.

– Mande, mi Reina –aparece un mayordomo de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, usaba un traje formal y tenía alas negras con blanco.

– Por favor ¿nos puedes llevar algo de té al balcón? –le pide amablemente.

– Por supuesto, no tardo –hace una reverencia y se retira del lugar.

– Ven Natsuki –ambas se dirigen a un gran balcón que daba vista a un jardín–. Todos me preguntan por qué mi flor preferida es la negra –dice viendo una rosa negra llena de espinas, estaba separada de las demás–, les digo "a pesar de su mala apariencia, sigue siendo una rosa, si conoces su interior, aprendes de ella y su belleza, la aprecias más" –voltea a ver a Natsuki con su amable sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? –pregunta amablemente, después de todo estaba frente a la reina.

– Natsuki eres una chica que siempre ha sido vista mal, porque solo te juzgan por tus acciones, nunca te intentaron conocer –le sonríe–. Siéntate.

Ambas se sientan en las sillas blancas que dan paso a una mesa de madera–. No es por ser grosera pero... ¿Por qué me llamo? –pregunta intrigada la chica–, hace años que no teníamos comunicación –comenta la chica con un tono de respeto muy raro en ella.

– Aquí está su té, madame –dice Yefri trayendo la bandeja de té.

– Gracias Yefri –dice la mujer sin abandonar su amable sonrisa, el mayordomo asiente y se retira, una vez lejos la reina pone una expresión seria, esto alerta a Natsuki–. Hace años que ocurrió, la verdad no me arrepiento, disfrute de su dolor, en ese momento no me importo el hecho de mi existencia, ella... mato a muchas personas... tuve que hacerlo... sentí rabia y lo hice –Natsuki se queda callada, reflexionando–. Ella es igual de poderosa, ambas lo sabemos, solo hay una diferencia, "ella" lo hizo por diversión, disfruto de su sufrimiento, sabemos que ella no lo hace, a ella le duele, falta algo de tiempo.

– ¿Aproximadamente? –pregunta bebiendo un poco de su té.

– Meses, su poder no puede ser liberado –menciona haciendo que la chica abra los ojos como plato–. Le robaron algo ese día.

– ¿Qué? –pregunta alarmada.

– Esto –con sus manos aparece una ilusión enfrente de amas un collar conocido–. El collar del Ying Yang, Davile se lo quito en su última misión.

– Rayos, si no hubiera...

– No es tu culpa, fueron las circunstancias, ve... por favor ve y recupéralo –pide y vuelve a sonreír amablemente–. Solo tú puedes hacerlo –le sonríe–, por cierto... ¿Por qué te molesta que convivan con esos chicos? –Natsuki se tensa–. No creo que sean malas personas.

– No tengo nada en contra de mis compañeros –toma un sorbo se su té–. Tengo miedo... miedo a que se encariñen tanto nosotros con ellos y ellos con nosotros y que cuando se sepa todo nos odien o sufran, tanto ellos como nosotros –dice agachando la mirada–, no quiero ser llamada monstruo por ellos...

– Aun así... te encariñaste con ellos –le sonríe feliz–. ¿Verdad? No es malo ¿sabes?, debes arriesgarte a las decepciones para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, además hay alguien que está empezando a tomarte un gran cariño –le dice amablemente–. Ve.

– Gracias... y feliz cumpleaños...abuela –con esto las chica se retira.

– Gracias... mi querida nieta –cierra sus ojos aun con su amable sonrisa.

**Pov Natsuki.**

Alguien que me tomo un gran cariño... ¿Quién? No entiendo... pero... no es momento de eso Natsuki, vamos... **vamos a la faceta que tanto amamos y odiamos.**

Al fin he llegado a la base, me he tele transportado a mi dimensión, al fin, ahora a X.

**Fin pov Natsuki**

* * *

– ¡Dame esa puta hamburguesa! –le advierte Yami a Jin.

– No quiero –repela el chico de ojos bicolor.

– Te voy a... –se abalanza sobre el otro iniciando una pelea.

– ¿No ha dado señales de vida? –pregunta Hikari ignorando a los otros dos animales.

– Para nada... ¿Qué le pasa? –exclama Mikan molesta.

– Déjenla, además, TÚ –señala a Hikari– la castigaste... de que te quejas –sus amigos lo ven sorprendidos, ¿Shiro defendiendo a Natsuki? Todos corran apocalipsis zombie–. ¿Qué?

Yami toma a Shiro por los hombros–. ¿¡Quién eres y que hiciste con Shiro!? –de repente recibe un puñetazo en la cara.

– Pendeja –reclama viéndola asesinamente.

– Puto –dice sobándose el rostro.

– Aun así... voy a verla –dice Kuro levantándose solamente para ser sentada por Shiro el cual le dice con la mirada "no vayas, déjala sola"– p-pero...

– Déjenla ya se le pasara y si no entre todos la golpeamos –y ahí estaba el Shiro de siempre.

– Ya vera la desgraciada cuando la vea –masculla la castaña apretando su puño tan fuerte que doblo el tenedor en su mano.

* * *

– ¿Quieres esto? –Carmen le muestra el collar en su mano–. Primero destruye a mis hombres –estaba flotando encima de un ejercito. Miles de personas a su alrededor, Natsuki no dice nada y saca sus cuchillos.

Natsuki se dirige al primer hombre y clava su cuchillo en su estómago, este empieza a escupir sangre, aun sin tener suficiente le clava el cuchillo en la garganta muchas veces, todos miraron a la chica espantados, ella al terminar se voltea y los mira a todos con una sonrisa psicópata, si se lo preguntan sus ojos están normales, tenía sangre por todos lados, todos retroceden asustados. Natsuki toma a uno de ello y con su cuchillo le atraviesa el corazón, al sacarlo la sangre salió como agua sale de una manguera, salpicándola por completo, dejo el cadáver en el piso.

Empezó con cada uno matándolos de formas muy crueles, llego a donde una persona en específico, el hombre que había matado a su... él lo empezó a torturar cortando una de sus piernas, luego uno de sus brazos, el hombre agonizaba en el piso, Natsuki con ayuda de un conector empezó a electrocutarlo, el hombre empezaba a convulsionar, empezaba a oler a carne quemada, poco a poco perdió la vida. Los que quedaban intentaban escapar, pero Natsuki utilizando su alice los fue quemando poco a poco, cada uno iba cayendo al suelo agonizando, con gritos de dolor, de ayuda, de auxilio, pero nadie los iba a ayudar.

Se preguntan ¿Qué no intentaron matarla? Claro pero la mayoría de las armas fueron quemadas y los que tenían alice fueron sellados, así no los pudieron usar.

Natsuki llego a donde Carmen, ambas empezaron una pelea, Carmen mandaba golpes con su mangual, Natsuki no se quedaba atrás, empezó a atacar lanzando los mini cuchillos que tenía, ambas se mandaban golpes, la energía de Carmen era verde, ambas se atacaban lanzándose sus energías, Natsuki con su energía negra logro atraparla y empezó a lastimarla.

– S-sueltame... –empezaba a sentirse débil.

– Dame el collar –le exigió al ver sus intentos fallidos de escape.

– Toma –se lo lanza, esta lo toma y en su descuida Carmen se suelta y se va.

– Cobarde... –mira al techo–. Lo mejor será volver... –se cae de rodillas y mira su costado–. No... Nijuu, ayudame por favor... –suplico con dolor hasta que empezo a ver todo borroso.

– **No me quedan muchas energias, yo igual mate hombres Natsu, veamos hasta donde llegamos** –levanto el cuerpo de la chica y se dirigio a la academia.

* * *

– ... Natsuki mierda contesta –Mikan estuvo intentando comunicarse con Natsuki toda la tarde–. Hija de puta –del enojo aventó el teléfono contra el piso rompiendo la pantalla–. Te odio idiota –solto algunas lagrimas de frustración.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos llegaron normal a la clase, todos menos Linchou que se fue de viaje por tener las mejores calificaciones, una semana lejos de Gakuen Alice y sus preocupaciones, la otra persona era nada más ni nada menos que Natsuki, aún no estaba en la clase, todos se preguntaban el porqué de su falta

– Tal vez tuvo una misión –le murmura Kuro a sus amigos. Hikari miro al techo pensativa, algo le daba mala espina.

Entro Narumi anunciando que pronto abría un evento importante en Gakuen Alice y que iban a dejarlo como una sorpresa, a parte comento sobre una nueva maestra, lo cual extraño a todos, ¿una maestra a mitad de ciclo?. Después como Narumi es flojo dejo al suplente a cargo, claro como siempre todos lo ignoraban

– Me pregunto quién será esa maestra –murmura la oji rojo–. Quien sea debe ser alguien muy lista –dice jugueteando.

– Yo creo que eso no importa, solo esperemos y ya –dice Taiyo restándole importancia.

– Iré a tomar aire –menciona Shiro parándose de su puesto.

– Espera te acompaño –le dice Kuro corriendo hacia el.

Ambos salen del salón, los demás se quedan haciendo sus cosas.

– ¿Dónde estara Natsuki? –susurro con preocupación Kuro.

– **Aquí esta** –ambos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra de ojos escarlata, exclamaron de sorpresa, tenia sangre por todos lados, pero parte de ella salia de la cabeza y la rodilla, cojeaba mientras intentaba acercase y tenia una sonrisa malevola, aunque cansada.

– ¿Qué mierda te...?

– Yo... ella lo intento, pero no pudo aguantar mucho... –sus ojos volvieron a ser café, sonrio con cansancio y algunas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, ambos quedaron de piedra–. No me quejo... si no despierto –murmura y cierra sus ojos mientras se deja caer.

– ¡NATSUKI! –grito Kuro, el albino llega en un segundo a su lado y la toma antes de caer.

– ¿Natsuki? –se acerco Mikan y al ver su estado cubrio su boca mientras sus ojos se abrian de la impresión.

– Mikan... –susurro mirandola y alzo con dificultad su mano, la castaña la tomo y ella deposito algo–. Lo siento pero... ya no seas tan... mensa –cayo inconsiente.

– ¿Natsuki? –pregunto Kuro con lagrimas resbalando de sus mejillas.

– ¿Natsuki? JODER NO BROMEES –suplico Shiro sintiendo como su respiración era más debil.

– ¡IDIOTAS, llevenla a un hospital! –grito Yami bajando por la ventana, todos se amontonaban para ver la situación y al darse cuenta retrocedian con miedo. Mikan abrio su mano y al hacerlo las lagrimas chocaban en sus palmas, apretó el collar contra su pecho mientras seguía llorando mirando como Kuro con dificultad se acercaba y se llevaba a su prima.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Mikan estaba en la sala de espera junto a los demás, nadie decía nada, se sentía culpable, obviamente Natsuki fue a una misión y probablemente la pelea que ambas tuvieron hace unos días la debió debilitar, se notaba que la pierna de Natsuki seguía mal después de la cortada que esta le dio.

El doctor llego y les dijo que estaba estable pero que iba seguir inconsciente por unos días, aproximadamente una semana. Todos tuvieron que irse a dormir.

Mikan llego a su cuarto y cayo de rodillas–. ¿Por qué... Natsuki porque?

Natsume iba pasando para ir a su cuarto, pero como Mikan dejo su puerta abierta la vio llorando arrodillada en el piso, el no pudo evitar ir hasta donde ella, Mikan lo vio acercarse y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos lo abrazo por el cuello.

Natsume sorprendido a la acción tan repentina de la castaña no hizo más que devolverle el abrazo, intentando consolarla, la chica lloraba aun abrazada al cuello de este mientras apretaba fuertemente el collar entre sus manos.

Así estuvieron unos minutos más, Natsume no sabía que hacer Mikan no dejaba de llorar y a él le molestaba eso, pero no le molestaba que ella llorara en su hombro, no, lo que odiaba es ver sufrir a esa chica que tantas veces la había regalada esas sonrisas dulces y alegres, que lo motivaban a seguir.

– Soy de lo peor –dice entre sollozo.

– No lo eres –se separa de ella sin soltar el abrazo, ambos se veían a la cara–. Ella sabe que no lo eres, ella de verdad te aprecia.

– Si no fuese por mi descuido ella no estaría así.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron aquí? –le pregunta, ella sient–. Ella y yo nos peleamos, recuerda, íbamos enserio y pude morir, pero ella a pesar de lo fría que puede llegar a ser, termino disculpándose ¿no?

– Si... aun así

– A pesar de su mal carácter ella es alguien buena y ustedes han estado pensando mal de ella, ¿porque no le preguntan sus razones?

Después de un rato Natsume se va, dejando a Mikan pensando–. No, no conozco a Natsuki –sonríe amargamente.

**Fin del cap**


	38. Chapter 29: Amor de Peluche

**Amor de peluche**

Desde aquel accidente ya habían pasado dos días, nadie decía nada del tema. Mikan tenía el ánimo por los suelos, después de todo que tu prima termina en el hospital no es algo fácil, ese día no tenía ganas de nada por eso simplemente se fue a dar una vuelta por todo Gakuen Alice a ver si se despejaba

– Yo sabía que algo ocultaba, pero aun así –se detiene abruptamente–. V-vamos Mikan no llores, e-ella estará bien... bien...

– Oye ayúdame con esto, pesa mucho~

– Voy, esta muy pesada –Mikan se queda en blanco al ver los peluches caminando y hablando.

– Oye niña ¿nos podrías ayudar, por favor? –pregunto un muñequito mirandola y llamandola con su brazito. Mikan solo asiente y toma en una de sus manos la cubeta, los peluches empiezan a dirigirla a un lugar, algo alejado.

Cuando llegaron ahí había un chico rubio, estaba sentado en una banca mientras se cubría la boca, Mikan al verlo nota cual es su problema.

– Oye ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Mikan tocándole el hombro.

– ¿Eh? –levanta su vista, dejando ver su ojos cafés–. Claro estoy bien –le sonríe amablemente–. Oh vaya, yo solo quería un poco de agua para mi medicina –dice viendo la cubeta que Mikan traía en sus manos.

– ¡Espera! –dice y se tele transporta a su cuarto tomando un vaso y un frasco de pastillas–. Espero que esto funcione –rompe una de las pastillas y hecha el polvo en el agua, después vuelve a donde el chico y le da el vaso.

El sin saber nada toma el agua para poder tragar las pastillas, después de unos minutos en silencio él la voltea a ver con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro–. Gracias, un gusto soy Kaname Sono –se presenta.

– Y yo soy Mikan Sakura –igual se presenta con una sonrisa amigable.

– Oh no serás acaso... –murmura pero no termina por que llega a su lado Tsubasa, Misaki y Megane.

– ¡Ey no sabía que habías salido, me hubieses dicho para que fuera por ti! –le saludo el maldito a su modo.

– Quería que fuera sorpresa –contesta soltando una risa.

– ¿Eh? Hola chibi –saluda a Mikan cuando se percata de su existencia, ella solo alza su mano en modo de saludo.

* * *

Y mágicamente todos se encuentran en una cabaña en el bosque, también estaban Hotaru, Ruka, Shiro y Yami los cuales se toparon en el camino.

– Bien ¿y que tal te va? –pregunta Tsubasa recostandose en su silla.

– Ya sabes, es algo difícil, pero uno se acostumbra –contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Debiste decirnos ,no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos –regaña Misaki a pesar de estar sonriendo se notaba un leve tono de preocupación.

Shiro con la mirada le pregunto a Mikan que sucedía y ella por la mente le dijo "Kaname-san tiene alice tipo cuatro, por eso está en el hospital, según él lo dejaron libre una semana" Shiro asiente dando a entender que leyó sus pensamientos, Yami veía aburrida el lugar hasta que se percató de algo

– E-es... ES ESE OSO DE MIERDA QUE ME ATACO –grita viendo a un oso con un hacha, cuando la miro fue corriendo hacia ella para atacarla, Yami saca de quien sabe dónde un palo con clavos y estuvo apunto de empezar una épica pelea que es interrumpida por Kaname.

– Sr Bear –exclama feliz al ver al oso, este lo ve y ambos van corriendo el uno al otro en cámara lenta hasta darse un tierno y cursi abrazo. Todos veían la escena confundidos.

– ¿Conocías al Sr Bear? –le pregunta Tsubasa a Yami.

– Si –gruñe molesta de no poder sacarle el relleno al oso.

– Cuenta –ordena Shiro.

– Fue el tercer día que llegamos aquí –comienza a narrar con un aire enigmatico.

**Flash back**

– Que aburrido –canturrea mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados tras su nuca–. Nuestros compañeros son fácilmente destructibles y no me dejan destruirlos –susurra lo último con un puchero.

De los arbustos se escucha mucho ruido y de repente sale un oso, los ojos de Yami se vuelven dos puntos al verlo.

– Un... ¿oso? –lo mira bien–. Ja si Kuro lo viera lo amaría –piensa en voz alta– como sea –se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el oso va corriendo a ella, Yami por sus buenos reflejos esquiva una patada voladora dirigida a su nuca–. ¿¡Pero que mier...!? –exclama cuando ve al oso regresar a ella.

Yami como la persona sensata que es decide irse y evitar problemas... a quien engañamos, agarro una vara de un árbol y cuando el oso estuvo cerca lo golpeo como una pelota de béisbol, mágicamente aparece en el otro extremo del bosque y recibe al oso con un guante también de béisbol.

– ¡Wuju! ¡Soy la mejor bitch! –avienta al oso contra el piso y se va sonriendo victoriosa.

**Fin del flash back**

Todos al terminar el relato tenían una gotita en la sien

– Siento más lastima por el Sr Bear –murmuran Shiro, Hotaru y Ruka.

– Debieron verlo, f-fue hermoso –murmura Yami sonriendo conmovida de sus recuerdos con el oso.

– Tarada –Mikan solo tenía una gotita en su sien. Kaname ni prestaba atención por estar con su amado oso de peluche.

De repente unas chicas llegaron a ver a Kaname, el las recibió con una amable sonrisa, pasaron eventos sin mayor relevancian: después de que las chicas repararan o pusieran los servicios de gas, agua y luz, todos comieron un pastel echo por el Sr Bear, Yami y él se vieron desafiantes por unos segundos y cuando los volteo a ver Kaname actuaron como los mejores amigos para cuando él se volteara de nuevo se volvieran a ver con odio, los amigos de Yami la veían con una gotita.

Al final todos se fueron y solo quedaron Tsubasa y Misaki hablando con el chico.

* * *

Kuro estaba en el hospital privado del gobierno (fuera de la academia), tenía una misión y aunque no le agradaba no le era nada nuevo, se acercó a la habitación de un adolescente y al verlo se sorprendió, era muy lindo el chico, tenía el cabello naranja y su expresión era relajada, no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación de dejavu.

Si bien su misión era el de "secuestrar" al chico, él les había enviado un mensaje diciendo tener algo llamado alice y que el gobierno lo iba a utilizar para experimentar con él; la chica lo vio e hizo una triste sonrisa, le recordaba a alguien pero no se acordaba de quien, era un recuerdo muy borroso. Ella lo tomo entre sus brazos, acomodo un brazo en sus hombros y lo apoyo en el suelo. Empezó a tele transportarlo a una zona lejos de aquel hospital y regreso a este. Decidió cambiar su uniforme y ponerse un traje de enfermera. Fue recorriendo el hospital dejando bombas por todos los pisos, unas tres por cada uno, estos se activaban cuando uno de ellos explotara, Kuro tenía solo un minuto para sellar las puertas, tomo sus uniformes y se cambió de nuevo, se tele transporto a la salida trasera y la trabó, en el transcurso a cada piso cerro las ventanas solo faltaba la principal, se tele transporto afuera de esta, muchos la vieron con sorpresa y ella solo rompió el monitor que detectada cuando alguien iba a entrar y/o salir, haciendo que la puerta ya no se pueda abrir, muchos intentaron abrirla pero en eso oyeron la primera explosión. Aún más desesperados empezaron a golpear las puertas, muchos se amontonaban para salir, Kuro disponía a irse pero al final algo la hizo quedarse, vio como cada piso se destruía, y vio cuando el ultimo se destruyó frente a sus ojos, su cara y ropas quedaron cubiertas de sangre y se asustó cuando una cabeza masacrada cayo de sorpresa frente a ella, solo la vio unos minutos y se tele transporto a donde el chico, al verlo solo pudo sonreír, él la vio y se puso algo nervioso.

– Tranquilo no te asustes, no te hare daño –susurro de forma maternal, a pesar de eso él la siguió viendo de ese modo–. Oh claro, es raro ver a una chica cubierta de sangre ¿nee? –rio suavemente.

– ¿Q-quien e-eres? –pregunta con un gran nerviosismo.

– Soy a la que enviaron de Gakuen Alice.

– ¿P-por...?

– ¡Oh si! –exclama con su tono infantil–. Debe ser raro que envíen a alguien joven, pero tranquilo es normal –ríe como si se tratara de una plática entre niños.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta mirándola con unos ojos algo vacíos.

– Mi nombre es Kuro Pyuma, un gusto –dice extendiendo su mano. Lo que paso la dejo sorprendida, él la abrazo, pegando la cabeza de Kuro a su pecho.

–Gracias... gracias Kuro –dice ocultando su cara entre los negro cabellos de la chica. La chica se quedó de piedra, se sentía rara y no sabía el porqué, solo sabía una cosa, que definitivamente esa escena le recordaba algo que tal vez no debía recordar.

– B-bueno –se separa del chico–. ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunta con su sonrisa habitual.

– Soy Orenji... Tora Orenji.

– Bien Orenji-kun, me alegra conocerte –le sonríe tan tiernamente que en la mejillas del chico crece un fuerte sonrojo. Después de eso ambos van a la academia, al chico lo envían al hospital para curar sus heridas y ver que alice tiene.

* * *

Dos día habían pasado desde aquello y nada más interesante podia haber. Natsuki seguía en estada de coma, Subaru se movía de un lado al otro viendo diagnósticos y otras cosas.

– No... ¡No! Esto debe estar mal –intento decir mirando los diagnósticos.

– No es mentira doctor Subaru, eso me dieron las pruebas aplicadas a Natsuki Ito, según esto apenas empieza.

– Esa idiota no va a cuidarse aunque se lo ruegue –gruño revolviendo su cabello–. IDIOTA –golpeo la mesa exaltando a la mujer.

– Cállate... no me dejas dormir –murmuro alguien a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon con sorpresa.

* * *

– Chicos les tengo una buena noticia, el director ha decidido hacer una fiesta –aviso Narumi todos empezaron a prestar atención–. Es con la intención que los del nivel superior puedan convivir entre ellos, ya que estos son sus últimos años. Probablemente se contrate a alguien que venga a cantar o dar un show.

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio para a continuación empezar a hablar de la celebración.

– Pero –ahí fue cuando todos se quedaron callados–. Habrá que reunir fondos para lograr la fiesta, eso luego lo decidiremos –dice sonriendo alegre.

* * *

Todos los de la clase B estaban reunidos afuera en el bosque, ya era de noche, uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

– Últimamente a las once en punto se ve un alma humana rondando por el lugar –comento un chico x de la clase.

– Si yo también lo he visto –secundo otro. Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre esto.

– He pensado que deberíamos enviar a alguien a investigar –al terminar la mayoría dirige sus miradas a Mikan la cual se pone nerviosa.

– P-pero... –murmuro, podia enfrentarse a un ejercito completo, pero en la cuestion de seres no materiales se asustaba.

– Créeme enviaríamos a Ito pero ella no puede –dice el chico, con ese comentario el ambiente se puso muy tenso, Mikan solo agacho la mirada, Hikari y Shiro simplemente se concentraron en otra cosa, Shiro en su libro y Hikari en su libreta, Mun y Yami miraron mal al chico y las otras tres se vieron algo deprimidas. No se acostumbraban a estar tanto tiempo sin Natsuki.

Mikan estuvo unos minutos en silencio, odiaba a su prima, le mentía y siempre se lastimaba por protégelos preocupándolos más, pero la quería tanto por el mismo echo, Natsuki tenía lo que Mikan no... el valor.

– Okey –dice parándose mientras sonreía ampliamente–. Entonces iré a investigar –dice alegre aunque en el fondo quería llorar, no lo iba a hacer, seria fuerte por sus amigos. Iba a buscar algo del valor que le falta.

* * *

– No se ni porque acepte –chilla Mikan después de veinte minutos de estar buscando.

– Cállate y agradece que te acompañe, I-D-I-O-T-A –le reclama su "amable" amiga Hotaru.

– P-pero... –iba a quejarse pero en eso ambas ven una luz–. ¡AH UN FANTASMA! –grita espantada, Hotaru prepara una red. Ambas notan que se trataba del señor Bear el cual iba a visitar a Kaname, él se veía bien, con más ¿vida?, Mikan se alegró, su plan funciono, Hotaru la vio con sospechas.

– ¿Que tienen esas pastillas que tienes? –le pregunta recordando el bote que Mikan tiene en su baño.

– Vámonos –propone con una sonrisa– ¿te acuerdas de la dimensión paralela que te conté? ya sabes de donde proviene la gente con el alice del ángel –Hotaru asiente–. Hay veces que uno sabe que por mucho que lo intente no puede sobrevivir... la gente antes de morir, cuando aún le queda algo de vida, decide regalarla, todo su vida la mandaban a sus alas, cuando la persona muere la vida que queda en las alas no lo hace, les cortan las alas y les desprenden cada pluma, luego todas esas plumas las hacen polvo, con eso se hacen las pastillas –voltea a ver a Hotaru que tenía un mirada llena de sorpresa–. Es como dar vida en unas simples pastillas... mi alice es tipo cuatro... pero realmente no me afecta, ya que con las pastillas mi tiempo de vida aumente un año, solo en emergencias las uso –termina de relatar con una alegre sonrisa–. Aunque hay pocas pastillas, poca gente se arriesga a entregar lo poco de vida que tiene para dársela a otros... yo planeaba que cuando fuese ya grande lo haría, no se es por una buena causa ¿no? –sonrio mirando al cielo.

– Por eso nunca te veo mal, digamos que pierdes un año de vida por tu alice y...

– Lo recupero con solo tomar una pastilla, incluso hay una especie de conjuro en el que le puedes regalar años de tu vida a otros, nunca lo hemos probado pero conocemos a alguien que lo hizo, dio su vida por otra persona –miro a su amiga.

– ¿Quién?

– Um un amigo... dio su vida para salvar la de su nieto –menciona con algo de nostalgia–. Bueno, a su nieta –rio tratando de no mezclarse con al información.

Ambas se fueron a decirles a todos sobre el supuesta "fantasma", después todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

– Es una lástima que ya te vayas –murmuro con tristeza Tsubasa, ya había pasado la semana de Kaname fuera del hospital, a pesar de todo se veia mejor.

– Si pero prometo regresar –responde con una feliz sonrisa.

– Te esperaremos –le sonríe Misaki.

– Camina pendeja –dice a lo lejos Mikan quien empujaba a Yami.

– Pero es viernes y son las tres... Quería dormir –reclama la "emo".

– Hola Kaname-san –saluda una vez ambas llegan a donde ellos.

– Hola Mikan-chan –saluda con su mano–. Hola Yami-chan.

– Hola –saluda Yami con su mano desinteresadamente.

– Vinimos a despedirnos –menciona la castaña sonriendo alegremente–. Y queríamos decirle que no se preocupara por el Sr Bear, nosotros lo cuidaremos y por favor recupérate –le da una alegre sonrisa. El la ve sorprendido pero después le sonríe.

– Aparte esto es de nuestra parte –la pelinegra extiende su mano y muestra un termo–. El café lo preparo una amiga nuestra, es delicioso, seguro le gustara.

– ¡Muchas gracias! –lo toma, ambas se miran y sonrien, una vida no saldara ni expiara sus pecados, pero una vez cada cierto tiempo no estaba mal. Un rato más se va y Mikan y Yami se dirigen a donde el Sr Bear que solo golpea a Mikan y empieza a combatir con Yami, al final la voz irritada de Hikari hace que se vayan de nuevo a sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente iba a regresar Linchou y querían estar listas.

* * *

– Hijo ya casi llegamos –aviso el padre de Yuu mirándolo. Estaban viajando de regreso a Gakuen Alice.

– Claro –responde con una sonrisa. De repente una señora cruza la carretera y es atropellada por la limosina donde iban, Linchou baja para ayudar a la mujer.

– Gracias cariño, eres muy amable –dice mientras toma su mano. Después de ese suceso no ocurre nada más, Linchou se va a la limosina y todos se dirigen a la academia.

* * *

Se ve a una chica de cabellos negros inspeccionar el lugar, el hospital privado que Kuro había destruido.

– Si bien esto fue obra de Tenshi no shizen me sorprende el desorden que causo –menciona posando una de sus manos en su mentón–. Y ahora que Tenshi no Yami está hospitalizada podemos tomar cierta ventaja, probablemente él tenga más suerte –comenta Akane al aire.

– Ey Aka-chan –la llama acercándose–. ¿Y? es obvio que lo hizo la rojita.

– Primero que nada no me llames Aka-chan y segundo pienso que ahora que la otra está en el hospital él tendrá una ventaja –murmura mirando los desastres.

– Como sea –gira los ojos–. Vámonos –termina para darse la vuelta e irse.

* * *

– Eso dolió –se queja Mikan sobándose la cabeza.

– Eso si que fue un amor de peluche –murmuro Mun con una gotita en la sien.


	39. Chapter 30: ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

**Q****uiero agradecerles por su Review's, siempre me alegran el día, y también el hecho de que lean esta historia que como dice Cuti unicorn es la historia más rara y loca que puede a ver o tal vez no, pero créanme porque estoy en esta pagina me controlo que si no abrían minimo ponis asesinos mutantes y tortugas del espacio además de mi tigre con alas y mi preciado hijo de cabellos negro, ojos cafés con alas y que a sus tres días de nacido obtuvo su metro ochenta de alto (Cindy si lees esto, si, si todavía insisto en eso y siempre lo hare, por los siglos de los siglos)**

**Yami: si como lo leen, así de cagada esta su mente, bueno por algo salió la historia, bueno después de intromisión tan gay, el capitulo esperado**

* * *

**¿Qué diablos está pasando?**

Todos estaban en su salón haciendo el desorden habitual, estaban esperando ansiosos, su compañero Linchou iba a regresar y les traería sus regalos.

– Les digo que si no fuese por ese oso de mierda... –mencionaba Yami hasta que fue interrumpida.

– Si no fuese por el esos árboles estarían destruidos –regaño Shiro.

...

Cruel realidad

– Como si me importara la naturaleza –responde recostándose en el escritorio.

– Pendeja.

Kuro suelta un bostezo–. Tengo sueño –comenta haciendo una expresión tierna–. No dormí anoche.

– Por ver todas las películas de Chucky y Actividad paranormal –le contesta Mikan con una sonrisa.

– Me es inevitable, me parecieron entretenidas –dice recostada en su mesa.

– Me sorprende que veas esas cosas –menciona Sumire viéndola con rareza.

– Solo le gusta actúar como una niña, pero le gustan ese tipo de cosas, cosas que te sacan de onda –responde el albino sin apartar la vista de su libro, lo extraño es que leía "Crepusculo".

– Igual tú, quien diría que lees esas basuras –dice Koko señalando su libro.

– Si le quitas todo lo cursi el libro es mejor que la película –responde sin dejar de leer.

Hikari observa unos segundos y solo atina a responder:– Además a diferencia tuya que solo vez la televisión y juegas videojuegos, lo que probablemente te lleve a ser un vagabundo e inadaptado social ya que de por si eres un defecto natural –le menciona de una manera tan cruel y directa como solo ella sabe hacer.

– No te vas con redondeos ¿eh? ¬¬ –Hotaru la mira por unos segundos y sigue armando un no-se-que de robot.

– Crueles palabras de una cruel y triste realidad –responde Taiyo con una alegre sonrisa. Mientras a Kokoro le rodeaba un aura depresiva, y era consolado por Kitsune y Ruka.

– ¡ESTOY HARTA! –grita Yami repentinamente captando la atención de todos–. ¿cómo haces para ganar esta mierda? –le pregunta a Jin y se pega a él mientras le muestra su PSP.

– Solo usa alguna trampilla –le contesta viéndola aburrido.

– Yo soy una persona con honor, nunca haría a algo tan bajo, tengo dignidad –grita indignada y todos la voltean a ver.

– Mataste una familia de patos –le rencrimina Shiro mirandola con molestia.

– Quemaste un bosque –murmuro triste Kuro.

– Casi matas a un bebe –recordo Hikari.

– Eres la razón de que Roma este en ruinas –susurro Mun mirandola divertida.

– Le quitaste la inocencia a miles de niños –contesto Mikan aun traumada.

– Vas mal en la escuela –le recuerda Taiyo.

– Eres relativamente un demonio –se burla Nathali.

– Tu padre es satanás –comenta Natsume.

– Tienes el premio nobel a la peor ciudadana –menciona Ruka.

– Tiraste por las escaleras a una persona en silla de ruedas –memoro Hotaru, todos asintieron con lastima.

– Ignoras las reglas y las usas de papel higiénico –dijo Sumire.

– Pateaste al maestro de educación física... y tiene setenta y cinco años –lee su mente Koko.

– Por ti se crearon las peleas callejeras –susurra Kitsune.

– Cáusate la cuarta Guerra mundial –solto entre risas Jin.

– A tu lado Hitler parece una nenaza –murmuro Shin con comida en la boca.

– Al año eres la causa del veinticinco porciento de las muertes de animales –comenta aburrido Sergio.

– Y causante del sesenta y cinco porciento de extinción de especies –concluye Julian.

Alan solo miraba sonriente a todos insultar su "dignidad"– ... Eres un puto desmadre.

– Okey, okey, no tengo dignidad como ser humano –todos asiente–. ¡Pero si la tengo como gamer y por eso hare trampa! –dicho esto se pone a jugar y todos la miran con una gotita.

– Eres de lo peor –Mikan la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

De repente empieza a sonar trompetas y una alfombra roja se expande por el suelo, todos tenía una genuina cara de confusión. De la puerta aparece Linchou que miraba nerviosamente a todos lados. Todos tenían una cara de what the fuck? Pero lo dejaron pasar y sonrieron al ver a su compañero sano y salvo y Yami sonrió al ver a su vic-digo juguete, regresar.

– Hola chicos –saludo sonriendo alegremente.

– ¡Linchou me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros! –la castaña le sonríe feliz, por lo cual cierto oji-rojo se molestó.

– Que bueno es verte de nuevo –le sonríe Kuro.

– ¡Gracias chicas!

– Linchou ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? –pregunta Sumire, el chico asiente y empieza a darles a los chicos su regalos.

– ¡Como amo estos dulces! –exclama Mikan probando los dulces que Linchou le trajo.

– Por cierto ¿Dónde está Natsuki? –pregunto al no ver a la pelinegra, tenia una caja de chocolates en sus manos, todos se quedaron en silencio, a los diez segundos Yami y Kuro empezaron a explicar lo que paso–. P-pobre Natsuki-chan, ¿estará bien?

– Hay no mames –empezó a burlarse Yami–. Una vez se cayó de un quinto piso y estuvo un mes inconsciente, esto no es nada, estará bien y probablemente nos golpee a todos por estar de preocupones –intenta animar.

– ¿¡QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO A MI HERMOSA MUÑECA!? –grita Sumire viendo como la muñeca que se parece a ella le pintaron un bigote.

– Que fea muñeca –murmura Kuro viéndola, odiaba las muñecas de plástico como las Barbie's.

– ¿Quién sabe? –se desentiendo Koko escondiendo detrás de él un plumón.

– USTEDES, LINCHOU –señala al mencionado–. ASUSTALOS CON UNA ILUSIÓN –ordeno.

– B-bueno solo un poco –responde cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos, pasa un rato y nada, el abre los ojos asustado–. N-no puedo usar mi alice

Todos lo miran choqueados, uno de ellos fue a avisar a algún maestro, Kuro reacciono susurrando "Yuka" todos sus amigos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, no por lo que dijo, si no porque lo que dijo puede ser verdad, Mikan se acercó a Linchou e iba a tocarlo para ver si alguna piedra alice tuvo contacto con él, pero la puerta se abre de golpe por ella entran Narumi, Misaki y Jinno. Mikan no logro alcanzar a tocar a Linchou y se quedó viendo la puerta.

– SAKURA NO TE ATREVAZ –acto seguido con su varita electrocuta a Mikan, la castaña reacciona asustada y alza la mano cerrando los ojos.

– ¡JINNO! –gritan Narumi y Misaki, la castaña abre los ojos y nota como el hombro del maestro esta sangrando.

– ¿Qué? –retrocede un par de pasos, mira sus manos las cuales tienen un rastro de brillo naranja–. N-no... –abre sus ojos con terror y se abraza a si misma cayendo de rodillas.

– MIKAN –Taiyo se acerco a ella tomandola de los hombros. Todos se callaron e incluso dejaron algunos de respirar. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Todos retrocedian lejos de los chicos, Kuro y Shiro ayudaron a que Mikan se parase, mientras Hikari y Nathali los cubrían, todos miraban seriamente a Jinno, menos Kuro que solo lo veía triste y Mikan que tenía una expresión de dolor. Yami saco a Mandy y apunto a una de las cortinas de la ventana y Taiyo la cerro evitando que la luz del sol entrara, Yami disparo a la lámpara, muchos gritaron por la oscuridad y el disparo, Natsume encendió algunas llamas, todos descubrieron que los chicos ya no estaban.

* * *

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto con cautela Nathali.

– ¿C-como...? –trago saliva y dejo salir lo que tenia dentro–. ¡COMO MIERDA VOY A ESTAR BIEN! ¡Acabo de herir a un profesor!

– Mikan... –murmuro Kuro.

– Calmate –susurro Shiro acercandose y tomandola por los hombros–. No es tu culpa...

– ¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! NO PUDE CONTROLARME Y DAÑE A UN HUMANO, soy un... un...

Las chicas quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos, Shiro le habia soltado una bofetada a la castaña la cual solo se quedó en silencio.

– No voy a... permitir que te digas así –dijo de forma segura–. N-no voy a permitir que digas esa palabra, tu eres tu, una mocosa idiota y gritona que busca lo bueno en todo, siempre permaneces optimista... por eso... No digas esa palabra –más que orden parecio una suplica, la joven asintio lentamente cerrando sus ojos.

– Lo siento...

– Con que aquí estaban –llama Shin mientras de un salto baja del árbol donde estaba.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Hikari viéndolos, no le molestaba que los hubieran seguido, ellos sabían todo, o bueno, las partes importantes.

– ¿Quién es Yuka? –pregunta Jin yendo al punto.

– ... Mi madre –gruñe Mikan. Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, entonces Alan reacciono.

– Yuka Azumi, mejor conocida como Zero, trabajaba para X pero luego se fue a la AAO –rememoro lo que vio en algunos documentos.

– Exacto –responde Shiro viéndolo–. Que buscara –murmura más para sí mismo que para alguien.

– No sé qué haremos mañana... probablemente todos nos teman –dice Mikan viendo a sus amigos.

– No... de nuevo –susurra Kuro con la voz entrecortada–. Ya... no quiero... no quiero esto nuevamente... ya no podría soportarlo... no ahora –con sus dos manos cubre su cara evitando llorar.

Todos la ven triste, nadie quería eso pero era inevitable, Shiro la abraza escondiendo el rostro de esta en su pecho, incluso Yami no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa triste eso fue lo que más les dolió, ella siendo la menos sentimental y se puso algo mal. Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio pensando en que podrían hacer.

– Solo... –Sergio empieza a decir y todos lo voltean a ver, menos Kuro que seguía escondida en el pecho del albino– nos queda esperar, mañana sabremos una cosa... quienes son de verdad amigos y quienes dijeron serlo.

– Tiene razón, si nos ignoran bueno ya sabremos, pero si intentan buscar una explicación por lo menos valdrá algo –sonrio con entusiasmo Julian. Yami balbucea asqueada a lo que todos rien.

– Al menos debes sentirte fuerte –le comenta a Yami y esta asiente. Todos se van a sus cuartos, menos Shiro que se fue con Kuro para que esta no se sintiera sola.

* * *

– ¿Ya mejor? –pregunta sentándose en el borde de la cama, la oji rojo asiente–. Trata de dormir –le dice e iba a pararse pero Kuro lo sostiene de su manga.

– ¿T-te podrías quedar conmigo un rato más?... Por favor –Shiro sin decir nada se acuesta a su lado. Ambos a pesar de estar acompañados aún se sentían algo mal, sentían una opresión. Al poco rato Kuro se quedó dormida, Shiro se levantó, beso la frente de Kuro y se fue a la cocina.

Un rato después Kuro se levanta y ve a Shiro en su sala viendo la televisión, esta va a su lado y eél al verla apaga el aparato.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunta viéndola neutralmente pero se podía sentir el cariño en su mirada.

– Sip –responde feliz–. Gracias por cuidarme hermanito –el peliblanco se levanta y la lleva a la cocina–. ¿Eh, tu cocinaste? –pregunto viendo en la mesa unos Hot Cakes, el asiente—. No te hubieras molestado.

– No es molestia –le habla con suavidad–, solo come –le manda para después caminar a la puerta–. Hasta mañana Kuro –se despide y se va.

– Hasta mañana –susurra para empezar a comer.

* * *

Mikan iba al hospital dispuesta a ver a Linchou pero en eso se topa con Hotaru y bueno, a Hotaru no le puedes mentir, fueron al hospital sin necesidad de desmayar maestros, Mikan la tele transporto al lugar donde estaba Linchou, estuvieron un rato hablando, después de hablar con el cada una se fue a su habitación.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto mirandola con cautela.

– Yo... ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaria? –pregunto con una enorme sonrisa falsa.

– Por nada –suspiro mirando a otro lado–. _Mentirosa._

* * *

Todos estaban extrañamente calmados, entonces entra Yami y Mun que se secretean sobre algo.

– En todo caso si pasa como las predicciones de Natsu-chan –susurra Yami.

– Atacaran a la academia –igual susurra a su compañera. Ambas se miran y sonrien nerviosas.

Se sentaron y siguieron secreteando, al poco rato entran Shiro y Hikari, ambos metidos en sus mundos, luego entran Nathali, Taiyo y Kuro y al final Mikan.

– Sakura, nos enteramos que fuiste a ver a Linchou –todos voltean a verlos, Mikan alza la mirada curiosa.

– ¿Eh? si lo fui a ver –responde confundida.

– lo sabía, ¡todos cuidado no se acerquen a Sakura podría traer la infección! –exclaman de forma hiriente. Mikan lo mira en shock y la mayoría rie ante aquello.

– C-creen... –balbuce tensa, todos se detienen y la miran, ella se levanta molesta golpeando la mesa con su puño–. ¿¡Te crees que esto es un maldito juego!? ¡Pues no lo es! ASI QUE MIDE TUS ASQUEROSAS PALABRAS, QUE DE TU BOCA SALE MÁS MIERDA QUE DE TU CULO –le grita furiosa, él chico se asusta–. ¡Nuestro compañero linchou la esta pasando horrible y tu solo...! –iba a acercarse pero siente que es levantada del piso, se mira flotando a si misma sin necesidad de usar un alice y voltea a ver a un chico.

– No queremos gente como ustedes en nuestra escuela...

– ¿Uh? –balbucea y siente como la fuerza que la hacia levantarse se desvanecia y la hacia caer hasta chocar con el frio suelo–. Eso... dolio, mierda –gruño tratando de pararse.

– ¡Sakura! –exclamo Ruka intentando pararse pero fue detenido por Hikari.

– ¿Ya terminaron su espectaculo? –pregunto serenamente, todos la vieron confusos–. ¿Han terminado con sus idioteces? No quiero darle la razón a una impulsiva como ella –apunto a la castaña despectivamente a lo que ella bajo la mirada–. Pero no miente, sale más mierda de su boca que de su culo, así que haganme el favor de cerrar el hocico que intento leer y si –sus ojos se cierra y cuando los abre han perdido todo rastro de humanidad– yo me meto... desearan pasar por lo mismo que Jinno.

– ¡H-Hikari-chan basta! –todos vieron al chico sorprendidos y algunos alegres, era Linchou.

– ¡Linchou! ¡Que alegria verte! –suelta Mikan parandose de golpe y sacudiendose para en seguida correr y abrazarlo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacias en el piso? –pregunto confuso.

– Nada, nada –le resto importancia con la mano–. Me alegra ver que ya estas bien.

– Gracias por preocuparte por mí –le sonríe afectuosamente.

– Es bueno que ya pudiste salir –le contesta Hotaru indiferente pero feliz, de atrás de ella sale un pingüino robot.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta la castaña como niña curiosa, todos pensaron era bipolar o estaba loca, probablemente ambas.

– Es Penguin –le responde Anna acercándose algo insegura a ella, Mikan lo noto y le sonrió con comprensión, su actitud dio miedo–. Se lo había vendido a un empresario pero se encariño con ella y quiso regresar –le hablo ya más tranquila.

– Es muy lindo pero es algo... –intento decir Nonoko siendo interrumpida por Koko y Kitsune.

– Inútil.

– Como ustedes –replica Sumire.

– _Entonces ellos son los único qué a pesar de todo siguen intentándolo_ –piensa Shiro sin verlos–. _Claro, no incluyo a Hyuuga, Nogi y Hotaru, ellos ya lo estaban._

– Lindo –sonríe como niña.

– Linchou... ¿paso algo antes de venir aquí? –πregunta la rubia mirandolo con interes.

– Bueno si... una mujer de cabellos castaños nos entretuvo en nuestro camino –los chicos se vieron. De repente suena una alarma

– ¿¡Pero que...!?

_"A todos los alumnos de Habilidad Peligrosa repórtense en el bosque norte, los demás permanezcan en sus aulas, esto no es un simulacro"_

– Vamos –dijo Mikan, ella, los otros siete y Natsume se van al lugar.

* * *

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Mikan a Persona. Estaban en el sitio de reunion.

– No sé, yo estoy igual de confundido que ustedes –responde a sus alumnos.

Todos escucharon un disparo, Mikan fue a ver que paso encontrándose con una horrible escena, Hotaru estaba a unos metros, había recibido una bala y ahí la pudo ver, ese cabello tan conocido, corto y castaño.

– Oh por... –murmura la rubia, Mikan la voltea a ver, ambas la cargan y la llevan con los de Habilidad peligrosa, después de un rato ya todos estaban en el hospital.

– ¡Pero como ocurrido esto! –grito Narumi exaltado.

– ¿Crees que yo sé? –responde Serio aparentemente calmado.

Los amigos de Hotaru estaban en la sala de espera, Mikan ya no pudo soportar más y soltó en llanto, preocupando a todos sus amigos, primero su prima, luego un amigo y ahora su mejor amiga, ¿qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?, pues parecía que sí.

Esperaron un rato y Subaru salió, diciendo que la bala que le dispararon a Hotaru traía algún tipo de veneno desconocido.

– Ahg ¿¡Porque!? –cubre su cara entre sus manos, tendría que salir e ir a buscar a "esa" persona–, no quiero verla, y-yo la odio.

– No puedes odiar a tu madre –le dice Kuro bajo para que solo ellas lo oyeran.

– Cálmate, algo bueno tiene que salir de todo esto –murmura Shiro palmeandola.

– ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Curiosidad 2**

**Algun día puede que salga la verdad de todos los Oc's.**


	40. Chapter 31: era

**Era...**

Los amigos de Hotaru estaban en la sala de espera

– ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? –pregunto auqella persona "misteriosa"

– ¿Pero que...!? –todos voltean a ver quién había gritado y se encuentran con esos ojos.

Nadie dice nada cuando esa persona la da un golpe a Mikan, Nathali, Kuro, Taiyo, Hikari, Yami, Mun y Shiro en la cabeza, las cuatro primeras se sobaban con unas lagrimillas del dolor, Hikari y Shiro se sonaban viendo a la persona frente a ellos, Yami a pesar del chichón no le importo y Mun...

– mierda, con tus formas de saludo, chinga tu madre Natsuki –se quejo la peli plata.

– Se lo merecen bola de pendejos, amantes del caos y destrucción –hace su cabello para atrás como toda una diva–. Me voy por una semana y ustedes ya hacen la quinta guerra mundial –bufa molesta cruzándose de brazos.

– Mooou~ Natsuki odio que hagas eso –Mikan se sigue sobando–. Natsuki a Hotaru le dispararon, _fue "esa" persona –_susurra lo último.

La pelinegra solo gruñe–. Se aprovecharon de mi situación, hijos de puta –hablaba entre maldiciones.

– Perdón que interrumpa su "alegre" saludo –habla Natsume mientras hace con sus manos comillas al decir alegre–, pero tenemos un problema, pusieron una bomba cuando todos se distrajeron y está cerca del edificio de primaria, convocan a los de habilidad peligrosa al lugar de reunión.

– Oh baka-hetai~ –la pelinegra lo mira–. Cuanto extrañe tu insoportable voz –sonríe "inocentemente".

– Si, yo quisiera que estuvieras otra semana en cama, disfrute mis vacaciones sin ti –le responde irritado.

– Ay ¿por qué? Si soy un amor de persona –canturrea divertida–, pero vamos antes de que llegue Persona y nos lleve de las orejas.

– Eso iba a hacer –a todos se les eriza la piel–. niña estúpida –golpea a Natsuki en la cabeza.

– ¡Ay! Oye eso es aprovecharse de los enfermitos, puto –se queja sobando su cabeza.

– Creo que fuimos ignorados –les susurra Sumire a los demás.

– Efectivamente –dice Koko con sus típicas sonrisas bobas. Ruka hasta ahora había visto toda la escena de lejos, se sentía feliz al saber que Natsuki ya estaba mejor, y que mejor, si hasta golpeo a sus amigos.

– BIEN UNA FILA Y MARCHEN –grito Natsuki y todos los antes golpeados obedecen divertidos–. UN, DOS, UN, DOS, UN, DOS.

– Están locos y no cabe duda

* * *

– Bien, yo no puedo cuidarlos bola de inútiles –comienza a hablar Persona–, entonces Natsuki –toma a la susodicha por los hombros y la pone frente a él–, se hará cargo, por eso chicos si algo sale mal...

– Todo es culpa de Natsuki –dicen al unisono.

– ¿¡Pero que!? –se pregunta Natsuki y cuando ve Persona ya no está–. CHINGA TU MADRE PERSONA, LA QUE TE PARIO.

– Entonces jefa, ¿qué hacemos? –le pregunta Natsume divertido, si chicos, una bomba que podría destruir todo Gakuen Alice está a punto de explotar y todos como si de un videojuego se tratara, ay con estos chicos.

– ¡Esto es lo que haremos! Siendo que el edificio más lejano es el lugar donde se hacen los bailes como el de navidad o no sé qué madres, llevaremos a los estudiantes a ese sitio, de eso se encargaran Nobara, Rui, Hayate, Hajime y Youchi, ¿entendido?

– si capitana –saludan como militares y van a hacer lo que les mandaron.

– Uff, con estos jóvenes de hoy en día ¡Bien! Mun, Yami, Hikari, Natsume ustedes cuiden y hagan vigilancia —los apunto.

– Como mandes jefa –ellos contestan con aburrimiento.

– Shiro, Kuro, Taiyo y Nathali ustedes desactiven la bomba.

– Claro –asintieron en obediencia, solo que el albino con flojera.

– Mikan tu sígueme, debemos arreglar un asunto –todos se van a sus respectivas tareas pero Natsume las sigue y oye su conversación.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta la castaña curiosa.

– Saldremos de la academia –le avisa seria y le avienta un par de piedras.

– ¿¡Qué!?

– Iremos por el antídoto, ¿entiendes perra? –pregunto nuevamente mirando al cielo.

– ¡Entendido! –hizo un saludo militar.

– Así que las nenas se van –habla Natsume, ambas lo voltean a ver.

– Baka-Hentai-Nigai, ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a los demás? –pregunta divertida Natsuki aunque algo molesta por no darse cuenta de su precencia.

– ¿Quién dijo que yo tengo educación? –le pregunta arqueando una ceja.

– Bueno no...

– Si Natsume va yo también voy –Ruka sale sale de su escondite y las mira seriamente.

– ¿Eh? De donde saliste –la castaña lo mira con dos puntitos en sus ojos y signos de interrogación a su alrededor.

– ¿Eso importa? –responde con otra pregunta.

– Acepto, pero a cambio deben estar quietecitos y no quejarse –interrumpe Natsuki, ambos la ven confundidos. Ambas primas se transforman a sus formas de ángel, Mikan toma de la cintura a Natsume y Natsuki lo hace con Ruka, ambas echan a volar a pesar de la quejas de los otros. Ambos se habían sonrojado por el hecho de que los cargaran unas niñitas más bajas que ellos.

– Ustedes decidieron venir –se burla la oji café de los chicos–. Esta es la ventaja de entrenar, pesan lo mismo que cargar una mesa.

– ¿Y si es así porque lo hacen? –pregunta Natsume quien tenía como cinco venitas en la cien.

– Porque anularemos la barrera para poder pasar –responde Mikan con una sonrisa–. Cuando salgamos los bajamos.

– Esto es humillante –menciona Ruka, él estaba rojo como la nariz de un payaso.

Cuando llegan a la entrada Natsuki toca con una mano la barrera, esta empieza a resquebrajarse, Mikan hace lo mismo y una parte de la barrera termina rompiéndose, ambas salen rápido y los cuatro ven que la barrera vuelve a restaurarse, ambas con una sonrisa juguetona bajan a sus dos amigos, los cuales agradecieron mentalmente.

– Dejando de lado las payasadas, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Yuka –explica Natsuki tranquilamente.

– ¿Yuka? –preguntan ambos.

– Es la persona que le quito el alice a Linchou y le disparo a Hotaru –les responde Mikan poniéndose seria–. Será necesario entrar en un lugar que no se permite para los humanos o alice normales, por eso deben tener el máximo cuidado –ambos asienten igual serios, todos estaban en un tenso silencio que es interrumpido por el leve movimiento en la bolsa de Mikan, ella lo abre y ve a Penguin en él.

– ¿Qué es esta basura? –pregunta Natsuki mientras toma a Penguin por el cuello–. ¿La puedo exterminar?

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! –le gritan castaña y rubio, ella suelta al pingüino–. Pobre –Mikan lo carga.

– Oh ¿!pero qué diablos!? –una mujer que pasaba vio a los chicos y tiro sus bolsas de compras–. AH AYUDA ALIENS –grita huyendo.

– Ups –pronuncia Natsuki, tanto ella como Mikan se des transforman. – Tardaremos un par de días en regresar, la base está al otro lado de la ciudad –les comenta a sus compañeros–, para llegar tendríamos que tomar como cinco autobuses y tengan en cuenta que en la noche no se trabaja.

– ¿Cómo saben tanto? –pregunto Natsume.

– Elemental mi querido Natsume, nosotros entramos hace algunos meses –responde la castaña divertida.

– Lo mejor será irnos, me imagino que ustedes no tienen idea de cómo actuar en una sociedad normal ¿verdad? –le pregunta Mikan a Natsume y Ruka y ambos asienten–. Nosotras nos encargamos.

* * *

– Claro, ustedes se encargan –pronunciaron los dos al verlas bailar el baile de la mamá gallina china en medio de la avenida. Mientras ambas bailaban la gente ya las empezaba a grabar, los chicos solo negaban para después reír por sus tonterías, ambas eran un caso perdido.

Cuando terminaron sacaron un sombrero de la nada y empezaron a pasar entre la gente que les dio dinero.

– Ahora a por el autobús –hablo Natsuki sacando las monedas.

– Así que para eso se pusieron a bailar, creí que fue de improviso –hablo Ruka con impresión, ambas se miran y sonríen inocentes.

– Si, claro~

A los pocos minutos llega su vehículo y se suben–. Cuando veamos a "Yuka" que ¿haremos? –preguntan Natsume apoyándose del barandal. Mikan y Natsuki iban en los asientos frente a ellos.

– Tranquilos, no habrá mucho rollo, solo es asesinar a todos sus secuaces de maneras muy lentas y dolorosas, al final será someter a Yuka a un horrible e irritante cuestionario policial y si no coopera la adormecemos dándole un golpe en la nuca –explica Natsuki lo más calmada. Todos en el autobús se quedaron viendo raro a la chica.

– ¿Qué? ¡Nunca han visto a unos adolescentes hablar de un videojuego? –pregunta Mikan, todos exclaman un "aaaah" y se regresan a lo que hacían.

– Buena excusa –le susurra Natsume a Mikan.

– Te dije que sabía lo que hacía –la castaña sonríe levemente.

– Entonces, ¿asesinar? –se dirige ahora a la pelinegra.

Natsuki solo frunce el ceño levemente–. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza –murmura y solo sus acompañantes la escuchan. Después de eso todos se van en silencio, cada uno metido en sus mundos.

* * *

– ¿Ya terminaron? –Yami le pregunta a sus amigos.

– No aun no, es difícil desactivar una bomba que destruya posiblemente todo Gakuen Alice y más –responde Shiro, él estaba checando la bomba e intentando entrar a su sistema.

– Si me lo dejaran podría eliminar esa basura –comenta mirando sus uñas, todos la voltean a ver menor Shiro.

– ¿Y que dirán los maestros al ver que no hay rastro de la bomba? –deja de rebuscar y la encara–. Sabes que si se enteran de tu origen... ahora ellos serían los que experimenten contigo –le dice fríamente y a la chica le recorre un escalofrío.

– ¡Shiro! –regaña Kuro.

– Se lo dice para evitarlo –murmura Hikari, mira a Yami que se quedó callada unos minutos reflexionando, luego la chica formo una sonrisa arrogante–. Además el trauma le dura cinco segundos –suspira mirándola de reojo.

– Y si lo intenta Kuro, puede que la bomba sea como la que uso en el juego de rol –propuso nuevamente, se aburria de ese jueguito de desactiva la bomba o todo hace kaboom.

– Si –el albino se levanta de su lugar–. Mejor hazlo tú –le da las pinzas y la chica abre una compuerta donde había muchos cables.

– Los cables rojo, negro, azul son muy típicos, el verde y morado están conectados aquí, si los corto solamente explotara antes de tiempo y el blanco solo retrasara medio segundo el tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, LOTERIA –Kuro cierra la compuerta y ve el reloj al que le faltaban solo tres segundo, ella con su típica sonrisa infantil golpea con su puño el reloj y este se detiene al segundo y después no pasa nada. Todos se quedan en blanco.

– ... ¿¡ESO ERA TODO!? –grito Taiyo.

– Que lógica más aplastante –murmuraron Hikari y Mun, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados y la palma en sus caras.

– Por eso Japón no progresa –Shiro solo se golpeo la cara con la palma.

– Simplemente los de la AAO se hacen más estúpidos –Nathali y Yami suspiran resignadas.

– Chicos, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Narumi llegando.

– Ah bueno, fijese que no lo logramos y todo Gakuen Alice exploto en mil pedazos, pero todo fue tan rápido que nadie lo noto y ahora estamos en el cielo de los alice –dice Yami con un sarcasmo que no podía pasar desapercibido, pero Narumi es un idiota nivel Cerebro.

– NO, ¡estamos todos muertos, que horror! –lleva sus manos a su cabeza, todos lo miraron con cara de "¿enserio se la creyó?" ni Mikan era tan idiota.

– Naru eres un tarado, te estaba hablando sarcásticamente –Persona lo mira con cara de "esta basura es inferior en todos los sentidos".

– ¿Entonces no morimos? –pregunta curioso.

– Incluso si hubiésemos muerto, Yoru no estaría aquí, ella estaría en la parte más remota del infierno –aclaro a lo que ella se apoya en su hombro con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Usted si sabe, bueno ahora solo queda sacar esta basura –apunta a la bomba.

– Narumi ve a avisar a los alumnos que vuelvan a sus aulas –ordena a lo que el mencionado le hace caso–. Yami tu hazte cargo, diré que yo lo hice.

– Al fin, bueno me voy –dice y se lleva la bomba como si de un plato de comida tratase.

* * *

– ¡Ya estoy harta! –grita Mikan en medio de la calle y muchos la voltean a ver–. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me ven sigan caminando bola de chismosos?

– ¿Cómo no quieres que te queden viendo si gritas de esa forma? –Natsuki la mira acusadoramente.

– Hemos ido en tres de cinco autobuses –le reclama.

– ¿Y si buscamos un lugar para descansar? –propone Ruka tratando de evitar que ambas se agarraran a madrazos en plena calle.

– Buena idea, conocemos esta zona ¿verdad? –habla la pelinegra Mikan la mira y sonríe.

– ¿Creen que sea buena idea? –pregunta Natsume.

– Nos levantaríamos a las seis –la pelinegra lo mira y cierra los ojos–. Si todo pasa como las predicciones no pasara mucho ma... –abre los ojos abruptamente y voltea a ver a Mikan y Penguin.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Ruka.

– A-ah nada, creo que lo imagine –se toca con una mano la frente–. Mejor vamos.

**P.O.V Natsuki**

¿Qué fue eso de hace unos minutos? vi esas raras escenas, un edificio colapsando, a Mikan en peligro y a Penguin, no, no, no puede... no quiero eso, ese pingüino será una molestia pero no quiero que ¿muera?

Los cuatro llegamos a una choza, aquí estuvimos unas semanas, recuerdo que aquí fue cuando hicimos ese pacto, desde entonces...

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunta Hyuuga.

– Sí, solo me quede pensando –le respondo algo aturdida, no podía evitar ver esas escenas una y otra vez.

**Fin pov**

Natsuki entra a una habitación donde extrañamente habían diez camas, cada uno tomo una, Natsume toma la que está cerca de la ventana al lado derecho y Mikan la que está al lado izquierdo, Natsuki toma la que está a lado de la de Mikan y Ruka la que está a lado de la de Natsume. Todos al instante que se acuestan se duermen.

**Sueño de Natsume**

Un chico azabache estaba en una casa rodeada de matorrales prendidos en fuego, el intentaba proteger a una pequeña pelinegra y a un chico rubio, de los tres no se reconocía la cara, estaba distorsionada, una mujer de cabellos negros entra y tele transporta a los tres chicos al pueblo. De las llamas sale una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y unos intimidantes ojos cafés rojizos, esta sonríe malvadamente y se tele transporta. Los tres chicos estaban en un hospital y la mujer coloca en los niños azabache y rubio unas extrañas gemas de color negro y anaranjado.

**Fin del sueño**

**Sueño de Ruka**

Había tres chicos dos niños uno rubio y otro azabache, a su lado una niña pelinegra, la niña a pesar de que no se distinguía su cara se notaba sería, los otros dos se notaban molestos y preocupados. La pequeña acerca su mano al rubio este la vio horrorizado y empezaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos, por unos minutos titubeo "¿Por qué haces esto?" le pregunta el chico empezando a soltar lágrimas "ya se los dije, es por su... seguridad" le responde la niña "¡nos sabemos cuidar solos!" le grita el azabache, él se mostraba furioso pero muy triste y dolido, la niña lo mira y se nota una leve sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza "eso lo se... pero si algo les pasara... jamás me lo perdonaría" antes de que alguien dijera algo toco le frente de rubio y entonces este cae al sueño inconsciente y solo puede ver unos ojos rojos viéndolo preocupado y unos ojos marrones viéndolo triste

**Fin del sueño**

**Sueño de Natsuki**

Se veía una sala completamente blanca, había en total cuatro chicos atados de manos y pies como si estuvieran en un calabozo, se percibían dos cabelleras negras, una blanca y la última plata. Todos sangraban y al único chico de la habitación, que tenía el pelo blanco, tenía un brazo de tal manera que con un jalón, con mucha fuerza, este se desprendía. Un hombre entro a la habitación y saco de repente una jeringa levanto la vista de una de las pelinegras y le inyecto en el hombro el "arma" viendo el rostro de dolor de la chica, poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y su cuerpo empezó a ponerse de color negro, la otra pelinegra fue soltada y puesta en una mesa de pruebas, la volvieron a atar, la chica sabía que le iban a hacer, los hombres le inyectaron un líquido extraño, luego empezaron a electrocutar a la chica, esta se retorcía del dolor, después de un rato sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos y de nuevo a su color original café oscuro, entonces un hombre saco de la nada una pistola y...

Natsuki se levanta de golpe soltando un grito provocando que sus tres acompañantes también se levanten preocupados, empieza a respirar con dificultady despues solo rie nerviosa.

– Perdón... –sonríe tímidamente. Todos se volvieron a acostar inseguros.

Mikan voltea a ver a Natsuki quien estaba de nuevo acostada y con la mirada perdida, de nuevo todos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños.

**Sueño de Mikan**

Habían once niños peleando con todas sus fuerzas, todos tenía grandes heridas, algunas escupían sangre, lo raro es que nueve de aquellos eran niñas con alas de ángel, dos de ellos era los dos únicos niños y tenían rasgos animales y la última se defendía controlando a las plantas, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos café-rojizo peleaba con una niña con las mismas características pero sus ojos eran café oscuro, ambas peleaban con dificultad, la mujer la agarro de un pie y la aventó contra él piso dejándola aturdida. Los dos niños se convirtieron en un lobo y un tigre ambos al aprovechar la distracción de la mujer brincaron a ella y le enterraron sus dientes y garras, la mujer en un ataque de rabia se descontrola y de su cuerpo empiezan a salir muchas bolas de energía negra con un rojo carmín, los niños se agacharon evitando las bolas de energía, la niña anteriormente lanzada por la misma mujer reacciono tarde y una de esas bolas le iba dar justo en el pecho pero algo extraño ocurrió la pequeña que se cubría con ayuda de las plantas interfirió el ataque dándole justo en el corazón. Los dos niños se congelaron aun tirados en el piso y las niñas igual, la pelinegra vio a su amiga caer frente a ella, tenía manchas de sangre salpicadas en su cara, voltea a la niña y todos se acercan a ambas empezando a soltar unas amargas lágrimas, la pequeña que era castaña con una cara en la que resbalaban lágrimas de dolor solo pronuncia un "hasta luego, amigos" después de eso con una sonrisa cierra sus ojos, todos le gritan que "no se duerma" o que "intenta aguantar", pero nada, al final todos ven a la mujer quien retrocede al ver las facciones enfurecidas de todos pero lo que más le asusto fue ver unos aterradores ojos escarlata y unos ojos avellana que se veían oscurecidos por la rabia, furia y dolor, todos se acercan a la mujer poco a poco y al final todos corren a atacarla

**Fin del sueño**

Natsuki intentaba que Mikan se despertara pues se movía bruscamente y balbuceaba entre sueños, al final solo le soltó una cachetada, al final Mikan despertó con la cara traumatizada y empezó a llorar, Natsume y Ruka se acercaron preocupados al ver a la castaña llorar.

– No es justo que ella muriera –susurro sollozando y Natsuki quedo completamente paralizada, incluso dejo de respirar–. Si tan solo no nos hubiésemos precipitado –su prima la abrazo con fuerza y esconde su cara en el cuello de Mikan.

– Cálmate –le dice con voz serena–. Ya paso, eso ya paso, solo fue un... sueño... fue un recuerdo –alza su vista y la mira con una leve sonrisa. Mikan asiente y la suelta, se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño a limpiarse la cara.

– Alístense, salimos en media hora, ya son las seis –les ordena sin voltearles a ver saliendo de su habitación. Ruka decide salir a verla y Natsume se espera en el cuarto para ver a la castaña.

* * *

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunta suavemente el rubio.

– Si lo estoy –le responde sin verlo.

– P-pero –ambos salen de la casa y van al patio trasero–. N-no –Natsuki gira levemente la vista y lo ve de reojo–, no, NO ESTAS BIEN –le grita y ella no puede evitar sorprenderse por esa razón–. ¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE FINGIR!? TE DUELE, MIKAN Y LOS DEMÁS NOS LO CONTARON, YA NO MIENTAS TE DUELE Y NO QUIERES ADMITIRLO, NO INTENTES HACERTE LA FUERTE –la toma de los hombros y la gira pare ver su cara–. Yo...

La mirada de Natsuki era una llena de tristeza, nostalgia, culpa y dolor, Ruka se acojona al verla así y para sorpresa de la pelinegra la abraza, tarda en reaccionar pero le devuelve el abrazo aferrándose al rubio, ambos están un rato de ese modo, los ojos de Natsuki empiezan a ponerse rojos de la ira que empezaba a sentir.

– Sabes... nosotros queremos... ser sus amigos –la chica se congela al oír esas palabras–. Les tengo un gran aprecio y yo quiero ayudarte a olvidar tu pasado –se separa de la chica con la mejillas rojas–, yo de verdad te tengo mucho aprecio... Natsuki.

Ella se queda muy sorprendida, la había llamado por su nombre de pila, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y adquirieron un brillo extraño, ¿era acaso la esperanza? Ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que Natsuki suspiro y con una pequeña pero muy linda sonrisa le contesto.

– Acepto, intentare que seamos amigos todos, pero a cambio me debes algo –hablo, Ruka la vio interrogante–. Siempre que estés en peligro me lo harás saber de alguna u otra forma –le responde segura, Ruka se sonrojo más pues pensar que la chica se preocupaba por él lo hacía sentir muy feliz y algo apenado.

– L-lo prometo –le dice nervioso pero seguro de su respuesta. Natsuki sonríe complacida y ambos vuelven a adentro pera contemplar la escena más rara del mundi-verso, y era...

**Fin del capitulo**


	41. Chapter 32: Se terminaron los problemas

**Se terminaron los problemas**

Natsume estaba sentado en la cama más cerca al baño en espera de la castaña, esta salió tallando sus ojos, cuando lo ve se sienta a su lado; ambos permanecen un rato en silencio, sabían que no había necesidad de hablar. Tanto Natsume como Ruka se daban una idea de que hablaban ambas primas, muchas dudas asaltaban su mente, era simplemente extraño y a cada paso que daba nuevas dudas se llenaban en su cabeza, sin duda estas chicas eran muy misteriosas y tercas, no querían admitir el pasado por el miedo.

En cambio estaba Mikan, a pesar de los años aun no puede estar tranquila, siente que falta algo, algo muy importante, que no descansara en paz hasta saberlo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunta fijando su vista en ella.

– Si, solo necesitaba relajarme un poco –le contesta suspirando.

– Mira no puedo decir nada porque yo no viví esa situación –comienza a hablar Mikan lo voltea a ver–, pero entiendo que perder a alguien preciado es difícil.

– Si... pero es más difícil si lo ves con tus propios ojos, cuando mi padre...

– No tienes por qué decirlo –le corta sabiendo que a ella le dolía hablar del tema. La castaña solo suspira.

–_ Lo peor es que pronto se acerca la hora_ –piensa viendo a un punto indefinido.

Penguin que apenas iba despertando se paró enfrente de ambos, Mikan lo cargo y lo puso en su regazo.

– Yo no sé porque no lo dejamos, solo es un estorbo –comenta Natsume agarrando al pingüino de su antena. El pobre de Penguin chillo del dolor y Mikan se lo quieto de las manos cuidando de no lastimarlo.

– Deja de molestar a Penguin –le regaña y abraza al robot.

– ¿Y si no quiero? –la mira con el ceño fruncido... entonces Penguin lo golpea en la cara.

* * *

– Lo más probable es que debamos camuflajearnos, bueno será cuestión de esperar –menciona Natsuki regresando con el rubio.

– ¿Cuántos autobuses nos faltan? –pregunto dudoso.

– Dos –lo voltea a ver–. Será viajes de entre dos o tres horas y luego es caminar por otra hora más –explica y despues voltea a ver la puerta para empezar a abrirla–. ¿Pero qué carajo? –mira la escena con extrañes.

Estaban Natsume con una aura negra a su alrededor y en su mano tenía una llama, Mikan lo miraba asesinamente y en su mano tenía una daga de hielo, atrás estaba Penguin escondido tras un sillón, pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro es que la sala estaba encendida en llamas de un lado y congelada del otro y habían soldados de fuego peleando con muñecos de nieve con bazucas, Natsuki hizo lo más razonable del mundo, paso como si nado entro a la cocina y salió con un bote de palomitas, dos refrescos y algunos chocolates, se los dio a Ruka y regreso a la cocina a traer dos sillas reclinables para ponerlas a un lado de la puerta y regresa a por una mesita, después de colocarla entre las dos sillas tomo los aperitivos y los pone en esta, al final toma a Ruka, que la veía confundido, y lo sienta en una de ellas y ella se sienta en la otra para tomar uno de los refrescos y sacar una cámara.

– Pero creí que...

– Tenemos tiempo –la chica le resta importancia con la mano–. Dalai~ y come estas muy flaco –empieza a comer los chocolates y palomitas.

– En serio que a veces no te entiendo –pronuncia viéndola con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

Todos miraban raro a un azabache y una castaña, el primero estaba con parte de su ropa rota y congelada y la chica venia quemada, ambos estaban sentados juntos y se daban la espalda, atrás una pelinegra junto a un rubio viendo desinteresadamente un video en su cámara.

* * *

A las doce todos caminaban rumbo a la AAO–. ¿Cuánto falta? –pregunto Mikan.

– Ya mero llegamos –responde tranquila la pelinegra y después de un minuto...

– ¿Cuánto falta?

– Ya no tanto Sakura –le responde Ruka con amabilidad y en otros diez minutos.

– ¿Cuándo llegamos~?

– Aún falta, espérate –le dice natsume algo irritado.

Entonces Mikan empezó a preguntar "¿Cuándo llegamos?" cada diez minutos, Ruka tiene paciencia, si... Ruka

– ¿Cuándo llega...?

– ¡CALLATE, MIERDA! –le gritan los dos peliengros viéndola irritados, ella se calla y en diez minutos.

– ¿Cuándo llegamos? –pregunta y en un segundo corre huyendo de Natsume y Natsuki.

Ruka suspira–. No podemos tomarnos nada enserio –dice al aire el rubio.

– ¡Ayuda!

– ¡No huyas perra!

* * *

– ¿Esta es nuestra competencia? –pregunta viendo con desdén a la castaña y la pelinegra.

– No las subestimes... se ven idiotas pero son muy listas y poderosas –le dice calmada otra persona-

– Pero, esos chicos ¿no son...? –pregunta Akane mirando las pantallas.

– Exacto –las tres chicas sueltan un "Oh"–. Idiotas –masculla–. Carmen ya sabes que hacer.

– Claro, señora –responde la chica y se va volando.

* * *

– No me esperaba esto –murmuro Natsume.

– Debimos suponerlo –comento resignada Natsuki.

– ¿Seremos idiotas? –se pregunto Mikan.

– Posiblemente –contesto Ruka.

Los cuatro estaban en una celda pegados a la pared con unas cadenas sujetando sus manos y pies–. ¡Puta vida! –exclaman suspirando cansados.

_Ever since I could remember, __  
__Everything inside of me, __  
__Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh) __  
__I was never one for pretenders, __  
__Everything I tried to be, __  
__Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

– Bueno –Natsuki comienza a hablar pero solo suelta una carcajada, el guardia se acerca mirándola con desdén.

– ¿Q-qué pasa? –pregunto Ruka nervioso.

– Nada, nada, es solo que me acorde de algo gracioso –respondió mirando sus manos, se concentro y los grilletes se derritieron.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos. La pelinegra baja al piso y toma los barrotes entre sus manos, estos se comienzan a derretir. El hombre retrocede asustado–. Vamos que no tengo todo el día –dice y lo agarra del cuello apresándolo en la pared.

_If I told you what I was, __  
__Would you turn your back on me? __  
__Even if I seem dangerous, __  
__Would you be scared? __  
__I get the feeling just because, __  
__Everything I touch isn't dark enough __  
__If this problem lies in me_

– ¡Suéltalo! –le grita Ruka, ella lo mira con irritación.

– Avisara a los otros –contesta y mira al hombre que intenta liberarse–. Esta escoria no merece vivir –dice sonriendo con maldad.

– Esta no es la forma –le dice Natsume tranquilo.

– ¿Y? –murmura y los ve–. ¿Eso importa?

Mikan iba a decir algo pero se quedó callada, ella y Natsume se sorprendieron.

– ¿¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE!? –le grito el rubio– ¿¡ES ASI COMO QUIERES RESOLVER LAS COSAS!?, ¿¡MATANDO A LAS PERSONAS¡?

Natsuki suelta al hombre que solo sale huyendo, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba al piso aun dandoles la espalda.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me, __  
__I'm taking a s__tand to escape what's inside me. __  
__A monster, a monster, __  
__I'm turning to a monster, __  
__A monster, a monster, __  
__And it keeps getting stronger._

– ¿Loca? –se pregunto en un susurro que nadie escucho, sus ojos volvieron a ser vacios y se volteo a verlos con una sonrisa falsa–. Lo siento, se me olvida que son sensibles –rie rascando su cabeza–. Pero... no perdamos tiempo, Hotaru no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo –se acerca a ellos y con un chasquido los grilletes se destruyen liberandolos.

– Natsuki... –murmura Mikan al verla mirar en direccion a la puerta. Ruka la vio arrepentido, él sabía todo lo que tuvo que vivir y solo hacía lo mismo, reclamarle. Todos se fueron en silencio a donde Yuka. En el camino se encontraron con varios hombres .

_Can I clear my conscience, __  
__If I'm different from the rest, __  
__Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh) __  
__I never said that I want this, __  
__This burden came to me, __  
__And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

– Adelántense los distraeré –les dice poniéndose en posición de defensa.

– Cuidado tienen armas "especiales" –le susurro la castaña, Natsuki asiente y los tres se van.

– Te lo dejo todo, estoy cansada de evitar que salgas –murmura mientras habla con "alguien", todos la miran curiosos y se espantan al ver los ojos rojos de la chica–. **Gracias Natsuki ya estaba cansada de estar "escondida"** –su voz era macabra y su risa peor–. **¡Hola! me presento, soy Nijuu ¡Oh! no saben cómo nací ¿verdad? **–se hace la sorprendida–. **Fue por una experimentación en el cuerpo de esta chica, soy su lado malvado, ahora si ella es cruel** –se acerca a ellos con lentitud y su sonrisa se amplia– **YO... SOY... PEOR**

* * *

_If I told you what I was, __  
__Would you turn your back on me? __  
__Even if I seem dangerous, __Would you be scared? __  
__I get the feeling just because, __  
__Everything I touch isn't dark enough __  
__If this problem lies in me_

Yuka estaba en una habitación llena de cámaras de seguridad–. Han llegado –mira a los tres chicos–. Perdón –dos hombres agarran a Natsume y Ruka otro iba por Mikan pero ella lo pateo y se acercó a la mujer a la cual le puso su guadaña (apenas la formo) en el cuello.

– Dame el antídoto... oh me veré en la penosa necesidad de matarte –le dice de manera fría.

– ¿Matarías a tu madre? –le pregunto y tanto Natsume y Ruka se sorprendieron–. Vaya no lo sabían...

Mikan ríe con maldad–. Conoces mis capacidades y que cuando me hacen enojar dejo de ser la "Linda Mikan" –le hace una pequeña cortada en la mejilla.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me, __  
__I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. __  
__A monster, a monster, __  
__I'm turning to a monster, __  
__A monster, a monster, __  
__And it keeps getting stronger._

– Nunca te perdonare, no lo hare, si Hotaru muere... ¡YO TE MATARE A TI! –le entierra la guadaña en el hombro y ella exclama un grito de dolor.

– BASTA SAKURA –grita Ruka horrorizado.

– T-toma –le entrega el antídoto, aprieta sus dientes del dolor, ambos hombres le ponen sus pistolas en la cabeza a Mikan y esta con su energía naranja los atrapa y los lanza por la ventana–. Monstruo –dice antes de caer inconsciente.

– Me han dicho cosas peores –dice saliendo de la sala no sin antes tomar una bolsa llena de piedras alice–. Vámonos –les dice a los chicos.

– Es tu madre... deberías –comienza a decir Natsume pero no termina por que una alarma se activa.

– ¡Tenemos poco tiempo, este lugar va a explotar! –grita y todos se dirigen a la salida.

– ¿Qué pasara con Ito?

* * *

– **Que belleza** –dice Nijuu viéndose rodeada de cadáveres–. **Te dejo Natsu **–menciona y cierra sus ojos y estos se vuelven café–. Al fin –suspira, entonces escucha una alarma.

Natsuki ve correr a los chicos pero entonces el piso se rompe y queda un gran hoyo, Mikan no logro cruzar

– Mikan no te sueltes –le grita yendo hacia ellos.

– ¿Por qué diablos me soltaría? –pregunta y mira abajo pero se asusta.

– ¡No mires hacia abajo, puta! –exclama llegando a donde ella y sujetando una de sus manos–. Esto se romperá, sacas tus alas.

– N-no puedo –gruñe frustrada.

– Chicos –llama Natsume, todos miran a una dirección y todo empieza a incendiarse–. Tratare de detener el fuego.

– Si, ve –le responde Mikan, de repente de su bolso sale Penguin–. Penguin, tranquilo saldremos de esta –parte del techo cae y le cae en la cabeza a Natsuki que se hace para atrás.

– D-diablos, eso duele –se soba mareada.

– ¡Ito!

– No te acerques –le ordena de manera fría–. El suelo no aguantara a los tres –voltea a ver a Mikan–. _Vamos debe de haber una manera._

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me, __  
__I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. __  
__A monster, a monster, __  
__I'm turning to a monster, __  
__A monster, a monster, __  
__And it keeps getting stronger._

Todos pensaban en algo pero Penguin se subió a los hombros de Mikan y luego a la plataforma, empezó a jalar a Mikan pero al ver que no funcionaba se le ocurrió otra cosa, fue a donde una madera y la tiro acercándola a Mikan, ella se sujetó de esta y se montó en ella empezando a caminar con equilibrio, llego a la orilla y salto lo que faltaba

– Gracias Penguin –le agradece pero se da cuenta de algo–. E-el antídoto –murmura poniéndose pálida.

– R-rayos –este estaba en el extremo de la madera–. No podemos.

– ¿No podrían ir por él? –pregunta Ruka.

– Es muy peligroso, podría romperse la madera y si la jalamos podríamos moverla mal y este se caería –dice Natsuki frustrada–. Incluso con el movimiento de mis alas no podría...

Los tres ven que Penguin se mueve por la madera y toma el antídoto, pero un pedazo de techo empieza a caer

– ¡NO!

– ¡PENGUIN!

El pedazo de techo cayó y rompió la madera Penguin con una sonrisa aventó el antídoto que cayó a los pies de Mikan, después solo se le vio cayendo, Mikan se arrodillo y tomo el antídoto en sus mano, empezando a llorar.

– D-debemos salvarlo –murmura queriendo acercarse, Natsuki la toma por los hombros y desvia la mirada.

– Mikan... perdóname –dice y la golpea dejándola inconsciente.

– ¿¡Ito, porque...!? –exclama sorprendido el rubio.

– Si no lo hacia Mikan iba a tirarse por Penguin –responde sin mirarlo.

– Hay que irnos –menciona Natsume mientras carga a Mikan al estilo nupcial, habia visto todo pero no dijo nada. Los cuatro se van, no sin antes mirar donde Penguin cayó mirando con tristeza.

* * *

Eran las doce y ya estaba oscuro, estaban Narumi, Jinno y Persona, esperando a los cuatro alumnos "desaparecidos"

– Salgan no los mataremos... solo los castigaremos por un año –menciona Persona y los cuatro salen de un árbol.

– Persona eso es muy cruel –habla Narumi.

– Cierto... mejor dales dos años –comenta Jinno.

– Cállense –dice la pelinegra molesta–. Tomen buenos para nada –le avienta el antídoto–, y Jinno, no fue Mikan quien se robó el alice fue Yuka Azumi, tomen la puta piedra y déjenos en paz –les avienta la piedra y se va a su cuarto. Los otros tres se fueron a sus cuartos, pero...

– No me jodan se van por dos días y ni saludan –habla Yami y se acercan sus amigos.

– Emo ¿qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Natsuki cansada.

– Lo habitual, ser chismosos –responde Hikari.

– N-no lo digas de esa forma –murmuro Anna.

– ¿Y Penguin? –pregunto Sumire curiosa, los cuatro pone un mueca depresiva.

– Oh por... -–murmura Shiro impactado.

– ¡Oh no! –exclama Koko, a él si lo pueden oír.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Taiyo con cautela.

– Él... él...

* * *

Llego el día siguiente, las clases continuaron con normalidad–. Estoy cansada –dice Mikan con la cara pegada a la mesa. De repente algo golpea su cabeza a la vez que se produce el sonido "baka-baka"–. ¿Eh? –se levanta mareada–. ¡Hotaru! –se levanta y abraza a la pelinegra.

– Hola idiota –sonríe levemente–. ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?

– Nada nuevo –responde Yami aburrida–, bueno casi... –todos miran a Mikan, la cual con un suspiro empieza a decirle lo que paso.

– Debí suponerlo –suspira algo melancólica–. Vamos no ahí que deprimirnos, seguro lo hizo para hacernos feliz –murmuro, aunque ni ella se lo creia.

– Cierto –Kuro sonríe levemente–. Al fin se terminaron los problemas

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno, si alguien decidió releerlo se preguntara ¿¡Qué carajos, quien es esa tal Nijuu y que hizo con nuestra Natsumi!?, bueno, Natsumi/Nijuu es la segunda personalidad de Natsuki, Natsumi era un nombre "temporal/no sabía que hacer para diferenciarlas", el cannon es Nijuu.**

**Eso es todo en este episodio, nos leemos en el siguiente bye, bye.**


	42. Chapter 33: un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

– Perdónenme –dice brotando unas lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunta en un último intento de conseguir respuestas.

– Porque yo... me convertí en un diablo.

* * *

Todo volvió a ser como era antes en Gakuen Alice, todo transcurría con "normalidad"

– CHICOS –grita Narumi llamando la atención, usaba una blusa lila y un pantalón fiusha.

– ¡Ja, gay! –se burla Yami, todos o la mayoría soltaron unas carcajadas.

– ¡Basta Yami-chan! –llora cómicamente el profesor rubio–, mejor les digo que tenemos cinco alumnos nuevos.

– ¿¡Más!? –pregunta Koko con varias gotitas en la cabeza–. Ya estamos llegando a nuestro limite.

– Apenas y aguantamos a la emo, la loli, la mary sue, la amargada, la enamoradiza, la mandonsita, el tsundere, la traga-chocolate y la gritona –comento Kitsune.

Después se ve a Kitsune ser lanzado por la ventana mientras está amarrado con cuerdas anti alice.

– Pasen –les llama el profesor rubio. Entran tres chicos y dos chicas.

El primero era pelirrojo y de ojos negros, usaba el uniforme pero con la chaqueta desabrochada, los tres primeros botones sin abrochar y sin el lazo–. Soy Yoshin Kuroma, alice de viento y tierra, clase de predisposición, estrella especial.

El segundo era igual pelirojo y sus ojos eran verde acuático, usaba bien el uniforme–. Soy Irie Kuroma, alice hielo y electricidad –dice sonrojándose un poco.

Todas las chicas sueltan chillidos al notar que eran gemelos. La tercera era pelinegra, con el cabello ondulado y le llegaba a la cintura y ojos café oscuro pero algo grisáceos, tenía una mirada serena, usaba bien el uniforme, excepto por las botas que eran cinco centimetros arriba de la rodillas–. Soy Mitsuki Kurosaki, alice somnífero y barrera, Habilidad peligrosa y estrella especial.

La cuarta era peli-azul y sus ojos eran rojos, tenía un pasador en forma de X de color rosa, usaba el uniforme bien, pero en vez de botas tenia zapatos de colegiala, con medias a la rodilla–. Yo soy Kobato Hatsune y tengo el alice de cambiar la forma a los objetos, habilidad peligrosa estrella especial –se presenta con una sonrisa alegre.

– ¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí!? –murmura para si misma Natsuki, Nathali ve impactada a Mitsuki.

– ¿Natsuki, que pasa? –pregunta Mikan.

El último era de cabello naranja al igual que sus ojos, usaba el uniforme sin el saco, ni el moño–. Soy Orenji Tora, alice revelación, clase activa, tres estrellas.

Luego todas volvieron a chillar mirandolo, era una ternura–. Sus parejas y porque se me da la gana son, Yoshin y Shin, Irie y Jin, Mitsuki y Sergio, Kobato y Julian y Orenji con Shiro –apunto el maestro, el pelinaranja se puso nervioso al ver al albino y la oji rojo.

– Espere... –balbuceo la pelinegra, todos lo miraron con extrañes.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Seguro sabe lo que hace? –pregunta Mun viéndolo como a un loco.

– Dije que haría lo que se me dé en gana, así que, se queda de este modo –hablo firmemente.

– Okey, okey no se esponje.

– Chicos, reunión –aviso Yami, los nueve protagonistas se levantan y se llevan a Mitsuki y Kobato, quienes no hacen nada y se dejan llevar.

– Me retiro –Hotaru se levanta y los sigue.

* * *

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Natsuki mirandolas, estaba en el árbol de Sakura.

– ¿Qué no es obvio Natsu? –pregunta Mitsuki sonriendo de lado.

– No me llames así, zorra –gruñe.

– Tranquilas las dos –habla Kobato mientras se interpone entre ambas.

– ¿Soy la única que no entiende? –pregunta Mikan confundida.

– Sip –contesta Kuro sonriendo–, ella es Kobato Hatsune y ella es su prima que nació después de ti.

– Hola, es un gusto Mikan –la saluda la peli azul con su mano–, digamos que soy la única que no tiene hermana o hermano, yo soy hija única y soy la hija de Kazumi Yukihara.

– ¿Q-qué? –las castaña se sorprende de saber que su tío tiene una hija.

– Solo que él no lo sabe, cree que solo soy la hija de una difunta novia –sonríe algo triste, pero niega y vuelve a verse positiva.

– Entiendo ¿prima? –susurra algo dudosa pero luego sonríe y la abraza–. ¡Yeii tengo más primas! pero entonces, ¿tú eres? –voltea a ver a Mitsuki.

– Soy la hermana melliza de Nathali, pero fuimos separadas a los cinco años, me fui con mi padre, pero él y mi madre fueron asesinados como ya sabrás, desde entonces estoy con Kobato –le responde de manare seria.

– Que horror, tenías que regresar –la de ojos claros hace pose dramática, pero en el interior sonrie con alivio.

– Jo-de-te –habla la mayor y le propina un golpe.

– ¿Entonces que hacen aquí? –pregunta el albino ignorando a las otras dos peleando.

– Ayudaremos en la guerra –menciona Kobato poniéndose seria.

– Entiendo... pero díganme –todos la miran a Mikan–. ¿Cuáles son sus otros alice? –Mitsuki deja de pelear-.

– Esos dos y el alice del ángel –menciona con simpleza.

– Tengo el alice de intercambio de vida y el del ángel –murmura Kobato con la vista baja pero sin dejar de sonreir.

– ¿¡Intercambio de vida!? –grita sorprendida la de colitas.

– Si, aunque no lo suelo usar mucho –menciona sonriente–. Natsuki sonríe –le dice a la pelinegra que estaba seria.

– Odio hacerlo, casi tanto como odio los dulces –gruñe y la mira con desprecio. Kobato se lanza a ella y le empieza a jalar las mejillas intentando hacerle una sonrisa, ella la patea y empiezan una persecución.

– Creo que no es buen momento –dice Yoshin llegando con su hermano.

– Algo así –pronuncia la peli azul, estaba encima de Natsuki intentando llegar a sus mejillas, pero ella la alejaba con sus brazos.

– ¿Qué haces Koba-chan? –pregunto curioso Irie.

– Quiere que esta baka sonría –pronuncia Yami aburrida.

– ¡Tengo una idea! –suelta Taiyo alegre–. ¡Hagamos una pijamada!

– Ay no, auch –se queja Natsuki, por distraerse Kobato le jalo las mejillas–. ¡Ya basta Kobato! –le grita intentando quitársela.

– No-oh –menciona cantarina.

– ¿Pijamada? –pregunta Hikari curiosa.

– En el cuarto de Kuro –señala a la mencionada.

– Si ¿Por qué no? –responde la oji rojo con una sonrisa tierna.

– No entiendo a las mujeres –balbucea Yoshin mientras las ve como si viera a un loco.

– Ni yo amigo, ni yo –le dice burlonamente Yami.

* * *

– Y ¿Qué se hace en una pijamada? –pregunta Kobato con duda.

– En las pijamadas normales, se arreglan, ven revistas, películas románticas, hablan de chicos, y juegan cosas tontas y femeninas –responde Yami con una sonrisa.

– En las nuestras hacemos tonterias –se burla la pelinegra.

– ¿Quien quiere ver las películas? –propuso Mun mirando algunas. Todas soltaron un grito pues eran de disney.

– Bien ¿que vemos primero?

...

– Scar, hermano, ayúdame –le pide Mufasa apenas sosteniéndose de las rocas.

Scar con sus garras presiona las patas del otro–. Que viva el rey –pronuncia con lentitud, quita sus patas y lo tira.

– No –grita cayendo.

– Ya no quiero ver –Kuro se cubre con una sábana mientras soltaba sollozos.

– Pobre Mufasa –Nathali se cubre la cara, igual sollozando. Todos estaban así, incluso Yami veía con tristeza la escena, pero como se cree macha pecho peludo no iba a llorar.

...

– ¿Ahí alguien aquí con vida, puede escucharme?

– Jack, Jack, Jack –llama la mujer mientras lo ve e intenta hacerlo reaccionar–. Jack ahí un bote Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, hay un bote Jack –empieza a llorar y suena música dramática.

– Eso le pasa por pendejo –comenta Yami molesta.

– Rose es una maldita, había espacio para que el subiera –se quejo Mun.

– Es mala –susurra Kuro.

– Si cabía, pero se hacen pendejos –menciona Kobato cruzando sus brazos.

...

Esta película no será puesta porque a la escritora le dio tristeza extrema, y las chicas quedaron deprimidas por un buen rato... película: Hachiko

Después vieron todas las de destino final, actividad paranormal, Chucki el muñeco diabólico y muchas más hasta que a Mikan le dio un infarto.

– Ya vimos muchas películas –menciona Mun viendo la hora–. Ya son las tres de la mañana –comenta algo sorprendida.

– La noche es joven –exclama Yami energética, alzando los brazos–. ¡Hora del karaoke! –grita.

– Yo quiero empezar, yo ,yo –Kobato alza su brazo eufórica.

– Canta chica –le da un micrófono inalámbrico.

– ¡Bien! –se prepara mientras Natsuki empieza a tocar una guitarra acústica–. Tengo la camisa negra, hoy mi amor está de luto, hoy tengo en el alma una pena y es por culpa de tu embrujo –apunta a Mun con una sonrisa divertida–. Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres y eso es lo que más me hiere, que tengo la camisa negra y una pena que me duele –se toca el corazón con "dolor".

– Mal parece que sola me quedé y fue pura todita tu mentira, que maldita mala suerte la mía que aquel día te encontré –le acompaña Mikan.

– Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor –sigue cantando Kobato Natsuki empieza a tocar con más pasión –. Yo quedé moribunda y llena de dolor, respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo –se señala.

Ambas aparecen usando una camisa color negra–. Tengo, tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma, yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama –apuntan a la cama de Kuro–, cama, cama, caman baby, te digo con disimulo, que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto.

Kobato continuo sola–. Tengo, tengo la camisa negra, ya tu amor no me interesa lo que ayer me supo a gloria hoy me sabe a pura miér...coles por la tarde y tú que no llegas –hace un tonito gracioso–, ni siquiera muestras señas y yo con la camisa negra y tus maletas en la puerta –muestra de la nada un par de maletas.

– Mal parece que sola me quedé y fue pura todita tu mentira, que maldita mala suerte la mía, que aquel día te encontré.

– Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor –muestra un frasco con un dibujo de una calavera con corazones–, yo quedé moribunda y llena de dolor respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós –saca un cigarro encendido de la nada– y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo...

– Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma, yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama, cama, cama, caman baby, te digo con disimulo, que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto –al terminar hacen una reverencia y todas se sueltan a reír.

– ¿Qué más podemos hacer? –pregunta Yami sonriendo con maldad.

– Esa sonrisa solo anuncia algo...

– ¡Verdad o reto! –exclama Taiyo y Nathali mientras sonríen entusiasmadas.

– Me parece interesante –sonríe divertida Mitsuki.

– ¿Pero de donde sacamos la botella? –pregunto Hotaru curiosa.

– Nou problemou –habla Natsuki y saca de la nada una botella de Pepsi, se la toma de en putiza y listo tenían la botella–. ¿Quién la gira primero?

– Yo, yo, yo –Kuro alza la mano y le dan la botella, todas se sientan en círculo. La botella gira y cae en Mikan.

– Mikan ¿verdad o reto?

– Verdad –responde, Yami exclama "gay"–. Lo dice la que canto pluma gay en la obra de teatro –la mira con reproche,

– En realidad fueron las ocho –pronuncia Hotaru mientras alza una ceja.

– Mikan, aquí entre nosotras ¿Cuál chico se te hace es más tonto? –pregunta Kuro.

– Fácil, Koko –responde con simpleza la castaña.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunta con curiosidad Hikari.

– Porque a pesar de que sabe las cosas, las hace todas mal –responde con obviedad–. Bien, me toca –gira la botella y cae frente a Taiyo.

– Verdad, y no digas nada Yami –contesta al ver que la otra iba a decir algo.

– De nuestro salón ¿Quién te parece el más lindo?

– Umm este palito –dice y de la nada alza un palito rosa.

– Oh mira pero que zukulemtho –Yami se ríe de la respuesta de Taiyo.

– Ya enserio –le reclama Natsuki con una sonrisa divertida.

– Diría que estaría entre Natsume, Ruka y Shiro –todas la miran con curiosidad–, admítanlo, son los más buenones –todas se ríen.

– Pareciera como si hablaras de su culo –se burla Mun mirandola con una ceja en alto.

– Y... ¿Quién dice que no? –con ese comentario todas se fueron para atrás de la risa–. Bien, bien, bien, me toca –gira la botella y cae en Hikari.

– Reto –responde algo dudosa.

– Te reto a que te subas a la azotea y grites "soy una puta y tuve una orgia con siete negros" –todas se tapan la boca para evitar reírse y Hikari tenía una cara de Poker face.

* * *

– Debi elegir verdad –murmura para ensegida aclarar su garganta–. SOY PUTA Y HE TENIDO UNA ORGIA CON SIETE NEGROS –grita y muchos prende las luces de su cuarto, las otras solo se revuelcan en el piso de la risa–. Sigamos –exclama molesta, Mikan le da la botella y ella la gira, cae en Yami.

– Soy una macha por eso reto –exclama alzando sus brazos.

– Salta desde aquí y cae en pie –le dice con los brazos cruzados, todas miran que al piso, unos ocho pisos, si puede saltar, es muy seguro.

– Poder perruno –se va para atrás, hecha carrerilla y se avienta (ahora piensen en el típico sonido de caída de Mikey Mouse).

¡PUM!

– Se dio en la madre –comenta Mun viendo con indiferencia a Yami tirada en el piso con la cabeza sangrando, todas asiente.

– Al menos si cayo de pie –dice Taiyo mirandola.

* * *

– ¡Me toca! –exclama Yami, tenia un chorro de sangre aun cayendo de su cabeza, gira la botella y cae en Hotaru.

– Reto

– Bien –sonríe con maldad–. Metete a una tina llena de hielos.

– Debí elegir verdad –gruñe. Todas ven la tina llena de hielo y Hotaru se mete a esta, el contacto frio hace que tiemble y sale más veloz que flash.

– P-p-pase-semos a-a-a-a-al s-s-siguiente –abrazándose a sí misma, gira la botella y cae en Kobato.

– Verdad –suda frío pensando en que le podría pasar si fuese reto.

– ¿Tienes algo c-con tus a-a-migos? –pregunta abrazandose a si misma.

– P-pues –se sonroja un poco–, m-me gusta I-Irie.

– ¿Te gusta? Estas enamorada wey –habla Mitsuki mientras le da un zape.

– Itai –se soba, y gira la botella... cae en Mitsuki.

– Reto –responde la peliengra.

– Vamos al panteón, encontremos a alguien y pregúntale donde está la salida.

– Y donde rayos quieres que...

– A-ahí u-un pante-teon en G-Gakuen Alic-ce –menciona Hotaru y todas se paran de un salto.

– ¡Al panteón se ha dicho! –grita Mikan, todas dan un grito de guerra y se echan a correr.

– Chicas... es para el otro lado –murmura la rubia a lado de Hotaru, todas se dan la vuelta y van por la dirección correcta.

* * *

– Disculpe señor... sabe ¿Dónde está la salida? –pregunta Mitsuki el hombre la mira extrañado.

– Pues es por haya –le dice con un tono de "que pedo con esta loca".

– Ah gracias, es que han pasado años desde que no salgo de mi tumba –el hombre se pone blanco y sale disparado a la salida.

– Oh por dios te viste tan cagada –dice entre risas Nathali mientras se tira al piso de la risa.

– Sigamos –ordena mientras rueda los ojos y cae en Nathali.

– Reto

– Tírate en una tumba y ponte a decir "no encuentro a mi mami" mientras finges llorar –ordeno sacando una cámara.

– Um –balbucea mientras revisa la zona, ve una donde hay pastito y se tira–. ¡Ah! no encuentro a mi mami –exclama de forma agonizante mientras se pone a llorar dramáticamente, todas se ríen de ella, Nathali se levanta y empieza a sacudir a Mikan–. No encuentro a mi mami ¡WAH!

Después de un rato de estupideces, Nathali gira la botella y cae en Natsuki.

– Reto –responde con algo de temor.

– Ves esas tumbas –las apunta Natsuki asiente–. Baila la macarena.

– Muérete perra –le enseña el dedo del medio y se para –. Pa' que se deleiten con mi sensualidad, dale a tu cuerpo –pone enfrente su dos brazos quedando las palmas hacia abajo– alegría macarena –los brazos los voltea y las palmas quedan hacia arriba–, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle –pone sus brazos cruzándolos en su pecho– alegría y cosas buenas –pone una a una de sus manos en su cabeza–, dale a tu cuerpo –pone sus manos en sus caderas de forma cruzada– alegría macarena –ahora los posiciona bien–. ¡Eh macarena! –se mueve "sensualmente"–. ¡Aai! –se gira noventa grados viendo a la izquierda–. dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena ¡Eh macarena! ¡Aai! –vuelve a repetir el proceso. Lo hiso otras dos veces más y al final se tiro a reír junto a sus amigas.

* * *

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunta Yami, ya estaban de regreso en el cuarto.

– Cuentos de terror –propone Kuro, todas asiente emocionadas, bueno no son chicas normales.

– ¿Alguna propuesta? –pregunta Mun.

– Nunca han escuchado hablar de la historia de... El picador criminal mutilador –comienza a decir Kobato, con una lámpara se ilumina la cara al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban, todas niegan.

– ¿Quién? –pregunta Kuro.

– El picador criminal mutilador –dice de forma terrorífica.

– El timador, el roedor, el comedor, el criador, el, el pescador... el

– El picador criminal mutilador –le interrumpe girando los ojos–, pero le suele decir piiiiiaaaaaaaaa porque es lo único que les da tiempo de decir antes de que los atrape –hace pose de atacar.

– ¡Cuéntala, cuéntala! –exclama emocionada la oji rojo.

– Años atrás en el restaurante que está en central town, cuando el picador criminal mutilador era cocinero, como tú solo que más torpe –la apunta a lo que Kuro la ve emocionada–. Un día mientras cortaba las carne para las hamburguesas –con su mano hace señas de cortar–, eso ocurrió –entrecierra los ojos con una sonrisa malvada.

– ¿Olvido la salsa secreta? –pregunto con inocencia.

– No.

– No lavo sus manos.

– No.

– Porciones irregula...

– ¡NO! –le tapa con su mano la boca–. El corto su mano por error –hace señales de cortar con algo su mano.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Así? –pregunta arrancándole la mano a un muñeco y ha este le salió un brazo, Kobato la vio con cara de póker face–. O así, o así, o así –decía arrancándole el brazo al peluche varias veces.

– Solo que él no era un peluche –le grita con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Ah no?

– No le creció de nuevo –exclama de forma terrorífica.

– ¿Qué? –ella, el peluche y los brazos arrancados se asombran y los últimos salen huyendo.

– El sustituyo su mano por una espátula y luego fue golpeado por un autobús y en su funeral lo despidieron, así que ahora cada día que... oh... ¿Qué día es hoy?

– Martes –responde abrazando al peluche.

– ¡Martes en la noche! El regresa a Gakuen Alice para ejecutar su venganza –la mira con una sonrisa malvada,

– Oh hoy es martes en la noche –exclama impresionada, al fondo todas tenían una gotita en la cabeza viendo la cómica escena de sus amigas.

– Debe estar por venir –mira a los alrededores.

– ¿Cómo sabremos? –pregunta mirando tambien a los alrededores.

– Hay tres señales que indican la proximidad del picador criminal mutilador –contesta mientras muestra tres dedos–. La primera: las luces parpadean toda la noche y luego...

– Chicas me pasan una Pepsi –pregunta Natsuki interrumpiendo.

– Aquí tienes –Kobato toma una de la mesa y se la avienta– y luego suena el teléfono y no contesta nadie –apunta al teléfono– y por último el picador criminal mutilador llega en un autobús fantasma –Kuro comían un paquete de frituras que tenían forma de manos– y entonces sale del autobús, cruza la calle sin mirar a los lados porque ya está muerto.

– ¿Enserio? –susurra Yami hacia Mitsuki.

– Es mejor que no sepas como me festejo mi cumpleaños –murmura desviando la mirada en forma cansada.

– Y golpea la ventana con su mano de espátula grasosa, abre la puerta y iiiiii –empuja a Kuro como si fuese una puerta– y se aproxima lentamente a la barra –acerca su cara a la de la chica–. ¿Y sabes que hace después?

– ¿Qué? –pregunta metida en la historia.

– ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace? –pregunta impaciente.

– Te atrapa –la toca por detrás.

– ¡Ah! –la mira y se calma.

– Kuro, no era verdad –murmura Yami mirandola con seriedad.

– ¡Oh! –exclama entendiendo para despues soltar en risa–. Que divertido.

– Y luego dicen que la bipolar es otra – Nathali la mira con cara de "no mames".

– Bueno eso fue tod... –iba a decir Yami pero las luces empiezan a encenderse y apagarse–. Jaja que graciosa Kobato.

– Eh tía yo no he sido –dice mostrando que el interruptor está lejos de ellas.

– Debe ser un fallo de la luz –explica Natsuki mirando los focos.

– Mejor durmamos son las cinco –avisa Hotaru mientras mira con sorpresa el reloj. Entonces todas se exaltan al oír el teléfono, Taiyo se acerca temblorosa y contesta.

– ¿Hola? ¿hola? –pregunta para enseguida parpadea un par de veces y cuelgan–. No era nadie –todas se ponen pálidas.

– V-vamos que solo fue un cuento –dice Mun y ríe nerviosa.

– M-m-mejor a dormir –propone Natsuki y todas se acuestan.

Nadie dormía, pensaban en la historia en eso oyen un ruido y todas van a la recepción, ven desde las ventanas que el autobús se detiene al otro lado y una figura sale de este y cruza la calle sin ver a los lado, entonces este con su mano que parecía... una espátula golpea la ventana, todas se ponen blancas.

Sueltan un grito demasiado fuerte, el desconocido de manera lenta abre la puerta.

– ¡Eso sí que no! –exclama Yami, saca una bazuca y le dispara, todas se va a esconder atrás del sillón.

– Pero que mier... –todas reconocen la voz, asoman la cabeza y ven a su amado profesor Narumi-sensei.

– ¡N-N-Narumi! –exclama Mikan viéndolo con sorpresa.

– Chicas son las cinco y media y ustedes con su escandalo –regaña el maestro.

– P-p-pero y la luz, el teléfono –intenta decir Yami.

– Yo las llame para decirles que dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo, pero como nadie me contesto colgué.

– Oh... ya entiendo, perdón jeje –se rasca la cabeza nerviosa.

– ¿Perdón? SABEN QUE PUTAS HORA ES, SON LA CINCO Y USTEDES GRITANDO

Todos voltean a ver y ahí estaban todos lo de nivel superior viéndolas con una mirada que, si las miradas matasen, ellas estarían a seis metros bajo tierra. El que había hablado era Natsume que las veía con odio. Rieren nerviosas y dan varios pasos así atrás, entonces un árbol explota por culpa del disparo de la bazuca, las chicas aprovechan esto y huyen, atracando con todo lo que este a su alcance la puerta, porque que es peor que un asesino en serie, un adolescente que no duerme bien.

* * *

Todos tenían sus energías listas como siempre pal desmadre, pero las chicas curiosamente estaban semi-dormidas en sus pupitres.

– Sin duda –habla Natsuki mientras bosteza y acomoda sus brazos a modo de almohada–. Este es un nuevo comienzo.

**Fin del capitulo**


	43. Chapter 34: Épocas de fiesta I

**Épocas de fiestas I: Preparando el café-maid**

Era otro día normal en Gakuen Alice

– JIN DAME ESE PANQUEQUE –le grito Yami apuntandolo.

– NUNCA –contesto abrazandolo contra si.

– Maldito tsundere, déjame en paz –exclama con odio Natsuki.

– Oblígame

– IDIOTA, deme mi manga –grito Nathali correteando para a Sergio.

– ¿Tanto te gusta ver hombres follando? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

– Recen, bitches –murmuro Mun con malicia.

– ¡Ayuda! –pidioeron Kokoro y Kitsune.

– Me dan jaqueca –susurro Hikari sobandose la cien.

– ¡Puto! El que no brinque, el que no salte, ¡puto! El que no brinque y eche desmadre, ¡puto! El guey que quedo conforme, ¡puto! El que creyó lo del informe, ¡puto! El que nos quita la papa, ¡puto! También joto el que lo tapa –cantaba Kobato encima de una mesa.

– ¡Dame mi pulsera Alan! –se quejo Taiyo brincando para alcanzarla.

– No, chibi –respondio poniendo una mano en la frente de esta.

– ¡Natsume maldito pervertido! –grito Mikan.

– Cállate gritona.

Si, las mañanas normales.

– Ay estos niños –comenta Narumi mietras suspira y toma aire–. TODOS CALLENSE Y SIENTENSE –todos lo ven y obedecen–. Bien alumnos, saben que tendremos varios eventos estos meses y tenemos que recaudar fondos, por eso decidimos hacer un... –Taiyo empieza a tocar unos tambores–. ¡Café maid!

...

Procesando  
10%  
30%  
65%  
95%  
100% procesado

– ¿¡Qué!?

– Wau, que pulmones –dijo Narumi cubriendo sus oidos.

– Hablas de ese lugar donde las niñas pendejas usan ropa de sirviente y actúan muy sumisas diciendo "bienvenido mi amo" –pregunto Nathali con miedo.

– Si –responde sonriente, todas las mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada.

– No

– Me

– Jo...

– ... das.

– V-vamos no es tan malo –retrocede nervioso.

– Pero ¿Narumi-sensei, como haríamos un café maid? –pregunta Kuro inocentemente.

– Para eso se organizaran –propone.

– No lo hare –objeta Natsuki mientras se cruza de brazos.

– El mejor café maid tendrá un premio –concluyo con un suspiro.

– Cuente conmigo –dijeron al unisono Hotaru y Natsuki, a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime.

– ¡Bien los dejo, chau!

– Son avariciosas –murmuro Shiro mirandolas.

– Calla –Natsuki se pone al frente de la clase y agarra una tiza–. Okey ¿Qué se necesita para tener un café maid? –pregunta, algunos levantan la mano–. Shin

– Maid's –dice algo obvio.

– Eso ya lo sé mono semi desarrollado.

– ¿Quién sería el no desarrollado? –pregunto Alan.

– ... ¿Enserio quieres saber? –alzo una ceja mirandolo fijamente.

– Olvídalo.

– Dejando a estos idiotas de lado, Kuro.

– ¿Las cosas que se van a dar de comer?

– Eso –anota en el pizarrón "comida"–. ¿Ven? piensen idiotas –mira a Shin y Alan.

– Mikan –ahora cede Hotaru.

– Decorar el lugar y los trajes –Natsuki pone una mirada macabra– y-y que no sea Natsuki.

Natsuki exclama "triste"–. Mala.

– Sigamos, Sumire –apunto a la nombrada.

– Entretenimiento y poner los puestos de cada uno –dijo como si fuese una obviedad mientras miraba sus uñas.

– Eso sería todo –la oji violeta anota los puntos–. Eligamos los puestos.

– Que An na y Kuro cocinen, al fin y al cabo eso se les da bien –propone Yami.

– ¿Por qué no cocinas tú? –pregunta Koko mirandola. La chica solo suelta en carcajadas.

– ¿Yo? ¿cocinar? –siguio riendose.

– Vamos ¿qué tan malo puede ser? –pregunto optimista Nonoko.

* * *

– Bienvenidos a "Cocina con Yami" –presento Taiyo.

– No aceptamos demandas por intoxicación, daño cerebral, traumas y la muerte –le siguio Kuro con una expresión tierna.

– ¡Con ustedes: Yami Yoru-sensei! –exclamaron ambas apuntandola.

– Para esto haremos algo simple, un pastel, para esto necesitamos azúcar –empieza a hablar la chica mientras muestra la bolsa–, huevos –los muestra–, harina y leche –igual las muestra–, ingredientes de más –muestra grillos, cerámica, pasas, aceitunas, salsas, quesos, uvas, manzanas y una cereza–, empecemos –todos la miran horrorizados–. Para empezar haremos el pan del pastel, ponemos ocho huevos –tira toda la caja de huevos, incluida la caja–, luego ponemos un poco de harina y leche –rocía toda la harina y toda la leche– y al final una cucharada –alza una cuchara gigante– de azúcar –rocía la bolsa en la cuchara y luego hecha la azúcar–. Revolvemos –usa la batidora, parecía que matara a alguien– y lo ponemos en un recipiente –pone la mezcla en un recipiente cicular– y al final lo horneamos –lo pone en el horno a todo a máximo.

– ¿¡Qué rayos!? –exclama Natsuki mirando con horror la mezcla.

– Pobre cocina –murmura Natsume algo traumado.

– Hacemos la cobertura –pone una licuadora y se pone una bata de científica–. Azúcar –de la nada saca otra bolsa y la tira–, flores –se va corriendo y regresa con una flores, estas todavía tenían la tierra, las tira a la licuadora– y muchos colores –agarra grillos, cerámica, pasas, aceitunas, salsas, quesos y manzanas–; estos son los ingrediente elegidos para crear la cobertura perfecta, pero la grandiosa profesora Yami agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia X –hecha un howallo y Mikan está siendo detenida por Ruka y Kuro para no ir a matar a Yami– y así nacieron –licua todo y lo vierte en tres envases distintos a los cueles le puso colorante rosa, azul y verde– las sustancias súper venenosas con sus ultra mega poderes, bombón, burbuja y bellota, dedican su vida a intoxicar gente e inclusa matarlas –al terminar va por el pastel toda chamuscado y empieza a adornarlo mientras tararea la tonadita del intro–. Tan tan tanrara tan tan tararara –le pone las uvas y la cereza y el pastel a la vista se veía sumamente apetecible, todos tenían cara de asco, ya sentían su propio vomito–. ¿Quién quiere pas...? –todos huyen despavoridos– ...tel? bueno mejor así, más para mí –toma una cuchara y empieza a comer–. Sip, definitivamente sabe horrible.

* * *

– Serán ellas dos y Kobato –concluye Natsuki aun espantada por lo que vio.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? –pregunta con temor el lector de mentes.

– Si, no como Kuro y Anna pero se cocinar –muchos suspiran de alivio.

– Entonces del decorado ¿se encargara? –muchos se miran y cinco personas alzan la mano–. Serán Nathali, Taiyo, Nonoko, Sumire y Hikari.

– Chicos –Narumi entra de la nada–, yo me encargo de los trajes.

– Okey, okey –responde la pelinegra sin prestar atención, mientras habla con Shiro sobre el calentamiento global, sin notar el brillo maligno en los ojos de Narumi.

– Solo nos falta el entretenimiento –Kokoro alza la mano–. ¿Tú lo harás? –pregunta Hotaru alzando una ceja.

– No, pensaba que Natsuki podría... –la chica lo ve y empieza a correr para que no la atrapen.

– ¡Vuelve aquí! –Mikan se para en su mesa y luego de un salto la empieza a perseguir–. Tu cantaras para entretener personas.

– ¡Lo hare el día en que Misaki-sensei revele su amor hacia Naru!

* * *

– ¿Entonces que te parecen los diseños? –pregunta Narumi mostrándole la libreta a Misaki.

– Pues... –le da un escalofrío–. ¿Q-qué diablos? –susurra mientras se abraza así mismo.

* * *

– Cuando Mikan atrape a Natsuki o ambas hagan un pacto por un año de chocolates, los demás seremos los meseros –todos asiente con desinterés ante las palabras de Mitsuki.

– MUERE PERRA –grita y todos voltean a ver a Yami y Jin quienes jugaban videojuego en una mini-tele.

– Mejor muere tu –el chico presiona con fuerza el acelerador, despues de un rato Yami celebra.

– TE GANE –empieza a bailar de manera extraña.

– Su reputisima madre –avienta el control al piso destrozándolo–. Un minuto... –empieza a reflexionar–... mi control –se arrodilla frente a los restos– p-p-pero –agarra los restos entre sus manos y cierra los puños al igual que aprieta fuertemente los ojos y mira al techo con pose dramática–. NO –comienza a gritar de forma interminable.

* * *

– NO –siguie gritando a pesar de que paso un día pero empieza a toser salvajemente y Shin lo golpea tan fuerte que su cara se estampa en el piso–. Gracias puto.

– De nada marica –responde aburrido, Jin se va al rincón y se pone en posición fetal.

– ¿¡Por qué!?, era tan joven, espera... SHIRO –corre a él de manera bastante homosexual gritando con voz de niño–. P-por favor doctor Shiro, cúrelo, cúrelo –le muestra el control roto.

– Esto será difícil –murmura analizando al paciente, se empieza a poner una bata–, pero creo que se puede salvar –se lo lleva cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Eso no da al pasillo? –pregunta Hotaru con extrañeza, todos se encogen de hombros.

– Tranquilo se salvara, confía en Shiro –dice Natsuki y le da unas palmaditas mientras Mikan le daba otra caja de chocolates–. Te amo –le habla al chocolate.

– Eso espero –susurra decaído el de cojos bicolor.

– Chicos las cosas para el café ya están listas –anuncia Hotaru leyendo un mensaje.

– Chido –responde la pelinegra comiendo otro chocolate.

– Familiares del señor control de wiii –anuncia Shiro metido en el papel, Jin se acerca ansioso–. Me temo darle la cruel noticia... él –hace pausa dramática– murió.

– NO, ¿¡PORQUE!? E-ERA TAN JOVEN, TE MALDIGO CHUCK NORRIS, TE MALDIGO –se tira al piso en posición fetal.

– Wou, que fuerte –murmura con sorpresa Mun.

– Doctor Shiro –llama Kuro que entra vestida con un traje de enfermera– el paciente volvió a dar señales –ambos se van corriendo. Después de cinco minutos.

– Él está bien pero estará en reposo por dos días –explica Shiro a lo que Jin lo agarra de los hombros y le besa en las mejillas para después abrazarlo.

– Si fueras gay, estaría OK, hay no seas wey seguirías siendo el rey~ –canto Mun.

– Si fuera así estaría aquí, listo para decir que si soy gay~ –le siguio Yami.

– ... ALEJATE PERVERTIDO –le grita mientras lo empuja y con su bata se limpia las mejillas. El otro solo se aleja dando saltitos muy varoniles.

– ¿Entonces ese fue tu primer beso? –pregunta Hotaru mirando a Shiro de forma divertida.

– Ya quisiera –responde aun limpiandose–. Creeme, Sumire es muy tranquila a lado de una "fan" que tenia –a Ruka y Natsume les recorre un escalofrio.

– Bueno... tranquilo ¿Por qué me ha de importar que te guste por detrás? –le siguio Mun a lo que muchos comenzaron a reir.

– Aunque es más fácil que Jin sea el Uke a que lo sea Shiro –todas los analizan y asienten a la teoría de Nathali.

– Oh por dios –todas ven a Kobato–. Entonces Shiro le dará por detrás a Jin.

– Kuro se quedó sin pareja –susurra Taiyo para sí misma.

– Dejen de flojear –les regaña Natsume.

– Bueno –Natsuki se levanta de golpe y se va ignorando las miradas de extrañeza de todos–. Voy a una misión –les dice mirándolos de reojo–. Matare a unos cuantos y me regreso bye –se va corriendo.

– Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder –ordena el albino, todo se van al lugar donde será él café.

* * *

El local se encontraba en central town, todo se veía bien pero aún faltaba algo, los trajes, no le tomaron mucho importancia.

– Llegue –aviso Natsuki, venia vestida con una blusa, falda, mayon y botas todo de color negro y claro su inseparable lazo negro.

– Hace tiempo que no te veo vestida así –comenta Mikan viéndola con sus antiguas vestimentas.

– Yolo –responde, en eso llega Narumi con una gran sonrisa.

– Eh aquí los trajes –dice con unas cajas, las abre dejandolos a la vista.

...

– Estas de joda ¿no? –gruñe Yami viéndolo fulminantemente.

– No –contesta sonriente y todos lo matan con la mirada.

Hombre: pantalón, zapatos, camisa a botones de manga larga, chaleco y un mandil que se ata a la cintura.

Mujeres: puti-vestido, camisa con escote en forma de corazón, mandil que se ata a la cintura, zapatos negros y medias blancas.

Pero eso no era lo peor, eran cosplays de furry.

– Ni yo haría tal abominación –le habla la pelinegra con desprecio.

– Mejor empiecen a vestirse esto abre en un par de horas –les dice con una sonrisa y sale huyendo.

– ¡Voy a matarlo! –exclama furiosa Mitsuki-

– Como sea –suspira Yami y toma un traje para hombre.

– ¿No deberías...?

– Ni de coña me pongo una falda – voltea a ver a Koko con la mirada oscurecida.

– ¿En que nos hemos metido? –Mikan suspira con pesade.

– Wey, es tu culpa, si me hubieses dejado hacerlos a mi...

– Tampoco, tu me hubieses vestido de conejita playboy.

– ¡Al Baka-Hentai le hubiese gustado!

– Jodete.

Ya todos tenían su ropa los trajes de los chicos eran azules y el de las niñas rosa (pinshe Narumi machista), excepto el de Natsuki y Yami que los pusieron de negro ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sé. Los furris quedaron así.

Mikan, Natsume y Sumire: gatos

Julian, Yoshin e Irie: perros

Shiro y Natsuki: lobos

Jin y Nathali: leona

Alan y Yami: cocodrilos (tenían unos colmillos y una cola de lagarto)

Hikari y Shin: águilas

Kuro y Sergio: puma

Mitsuki y Orenji: tigres

Taiyo, Nonoko y Anna: ratón

Hotaru, Kitsune y Kokoro: zorros.

Mun y Kobato: caballos

Ruka: conejo

– Terminemos con esto –murmura Yoshin mientras suspira y abre las puertas.

– Bienvenidos... amos –dicen con desagrado, esto sería duro para ellos.


	44. Chapter 35: Épocas de fiesta II

**Canción: Unravel, cover de ilonqueen.**

* * *

**Épocas de fiesta II: Café-maid o café-celos?**

Todo transcurría normal, si como lo oyeron, normal, sin poner comillas, pues para ser un café-maid todavía no pasaba nada raro.

– Aquí está el pastel de chocolate y flan –avisa Kuro mientras le da la orden a Mikan.

– Claro –asintió mientras llevaba la orden a la mesa donde estaban sentados Tsubasa, Misaki, Megane y Tono –. Aquí tienen.

– Gracias chibi –responde Tsubasa, Mikan hace un puchero. Por otro lado, en otro lugar Yami atendida a las personas.

– ¿Qué no eres chica? –pregunto el chico que atendia.

– Se supone –contesta anotando las ordenes en una libreta.

– ¿Entonces? –cuestiona el otro chico apuntando su ropa.

– ¿Quieren sus flanes o un golpe? –pregunta con una sonrisa sádica.

– ¡El flan! –gritan nerviosos.

– Bien –bufa resignada y se va a la cocina–. Dos flanes napolitanos.

– Enseguida –responde Kobato mientras ponía unas galletas en el horno.

* * *

En otro lado estaba Hikari y Mun limpiando las mesas, Shin se acercó a ambas.

– ¿No les parece que todo anda muy calmado? –pregunta Shin viendo ese clima de gente normal.

– Si –murmura Hikari viendo a todos alrededor–, pero no tardara en a ver un drama –comenta tranquila.

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –pregunta Jin llegando.

– Los conozco desde los diez años, si esto sigue un ritmo normal todos se aburrirán –se lleva una mano a la frente.

– Ya tranquila, confía en ellos un poco –el de ojos bicolor pasa su brazo por los hombros de esta.

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, excepto Mun que es muy observadora, es que Shin frunció el ceño al ver tal acción y bueno, sabemos que Mun es la persona más amable y comprensible del mundo...

– Vaya no tenía idea que fueran tan cercanos –comenta con burla, los tres la miran curiosos y ella señala el brazo de Jin.

– Nah, solo es mi querida amiga –responde Jin, Hikari lo ve con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona–. Oh vamos, admite que me amas –le sonrio coqueto.

– Si, claro, te amo tanto como Mun ama a Julian –responde ironica.

– Ey wey no me juntes con él, es buen tipo pero nada que ver –responde desviando la mirada, aunque disfrutaba ver como Shin casi golpeaba a Jin, claro, quien no–. Me voy, debo seguir limpiando mesas.

– Yo igual me voy –murmuro Shin, su voz se escuchaba dudosa y de esto se dio cuenta Jin.

– ¿Enserio?

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto la chica.

– Nada, nada, me retiro –responde restándole importancia, se va dejando a la rubia confundida.

* * *

– E-esto es muy difícil –susurra Taiyo trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras cargaba muchos platos.

– Tsk idiota, te ayudo –dice Alan al verla por lo cual carga los platos mientras Taiyo lo observa con curiosidad–. ¿Q-qué? –la mira nervioso.

– Nada –le sonríe amistosamente–. Gracias.

– Como sea –desvía la mirada.

– Chicos, ¿saben dónde está Sergio? –pregunta Nathali llegando, ambos la miran con una sonrisa pícara y esta salta sonrojada–. N-no es por eso, es que necesitan su ayuda en el escenario.

– Claro~ –responde Alan burlón.

– Estaba atendiendo en la mesa diez –responde Taiyo con una sonrisa y Nathali se va corriendo a buscarlo.

Ambos se miran y con una sonrisa cómplice pronuncian–. Se aman~ –canturrean.

– Hey Sergio –llama la chica al verlo, él estaba siendo acosado por dos chicas con mucha um... pechonalidad–. ¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunta con una sonrisa amable pero se notan sus ojos lanzando chispas.

– No interrumpes nada –contesta el chica y se quita a las chicas de encima–. ¿Qué necesitas?

– Nada –sonríe de forma falsa–. Querían tu ayuda en el escenario, eso es todo, pero veo que estas muy ocupado –gruñe y se aleja molesta, ambas chicas sueltan una risa al ver aquello.

– Ya no entendí –comenta Sergio al aire con la cara desconcertada.

– Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? Has algo productivo –hablo la pelinegra mirandolo con una ceja en alto.

– Claro –murmura yendose.

* * *

– Chicas un pastel de fresa y un pay de limón –pide Ruka.

– Claro ¿Ruka-pyon, sabes qué tal va el escenario? –pregunta Kuro haciendo el pastel.

– Pues en unos minutos iré a ver –responde mirando a las chicas trabajar bastante efectivo.

– Ah bueno, si quieres ve y yo llevo la orden –le sonríe y el rubio le devuelve la sonrisa.

– Gracias Pyuma, bueno es para la mesa tres, me voy chicas –concluye alejandose.

– Claro.

– Bueno, llevare las ordenes –les avisa mientras toma una bandeja.

– Claro –le contesta Anna sin dejar de cocinar.

– Su orden esta lista –por obra del destino (o conveniencias del guion) la mesa era de dos chicos, quien al verla se sonrojaron, bueno es una casi loli vestida de maid, digo casi porque ella no es plana.

– Gracias Kuro-chan –responde un chico.

– Te ves muy linda Kuro-chan –le alago el otro chico y en eso iba pasando cierto tsundere albino, que al oírlo se detuvo a observar.

– ¿E-enserio? –pregunta con un leve sonrojo–, gra-gracias –les sonrió con ternura. Da un salto hacia atrás cuando nota como los chicos se congelan, voltea a ver a su hermano quien atendia en una mesa cercana–. ¡SHIRO!

– ¿Mande? –responde mirandola con una sonrisa ladina, auquella accion hace que se ponga más roja.

– N-nada –desvia la mirada regresando a la cocina, el solo suspiro y chasqueo los dedos, ambos chicos se descongelaron al instante sintiendo varios escalofrios.

– ¿No crees que te pasaste? –le reclama Mun divertida mientras se acerca a él con los brazos cruzados.

– No lo creo –le contesto de forma burlona.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta Natsuki llegando, tenía una sonrisa picara, el solo desvio la mirada.

– Ya deberias saberlo...

* * *

– Genial, ¿Por qué un café-maid? –se queja Mitsuki mientras le habla al aire. La pelinegra escucha un ruido y se dirige a un lugar cubierto por arbustos–. Oh por...

* * *

– Entonces ~ –canturrea la pelinegra divertida–. Interesante tsundere.

– Calla –le ordena mientras se ruboriza levemente–. ¿por qué a mí? –se cubre el rostro con las manos.

– Bueno, puede que sea porque desde pequeño convives con ella, es literalmente lo único que a evitado que te vuelvas loco y es la única que puede lograr que te vuelvas loco, siempre sonrie pero tiene una sonrisa especial para ti y tu lo notos, y ahora que sientes que tienes una puta esperanza te has ilusionado aunque no quieras admitirlo.

– ¡Mierda, ya entendí! –exclama cubriendose el rostro más y evitar que salga a la luz su gran sonrojo.

– ¡Ey, chicos, miren que encontré! –grita Mitsuki entrando.

– Que lindo~ –chilla Natsuki mientras se acerca y mira lo que es un pequeño perrito gris con manchitas negras alrededor de los ojos conectando con las orejas negras y sus patas también eran negras, tenía un ojo azul y otro verde–. ¿Dónde lo...?

– Afuera, estaba entra los arbustos, vamos a la cocina –les explica mirando los alrededores, os tres se metieron a la cocina y las tres chicas restantes al ver al perrito se abalanzaron contra el.

– Que lindo –chilla Kobato mientras lo restriega contra ella–. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Te lo quedaras? Quédatelo –la mira con ojos de cachorro.

– Sin duda es precioso –lo acaricia Kuro sonriendo.

– Estaría genial ¿algún nombre? –pregunto mirando a los presentes.

– Bueno... me recuerda mucho a la época de invierno.

– Entonces... ¿Fuyu? –pregunta el albino.

– Me gusta ¿Qué opinan? –pregunta Natsuki mirandolas.

– Estaría genial, Fuyu el nuevo mejor amigo de nosotros –la abraza con cariño.

– Chicos ¿Por qué tanto ruido? –pregunta Mikan entrando a la cocina y al ver al perrito se abalanza contra él–. ¡Ay que lindo es! ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunta con emoción.

– Fuyu, es hermoso –menciona y oh sorpresa, saca una barra de chocolate de la nada–. ¿Los perros podrán...? –le acerca la barra de chocolate al perro y este se lo come, corazones empiezan a salir a su alrededor–. ¡Lo sabia!

– Wau, wau, wau –mueve su colita pidiendo más.

– Yeah madafakas –celebra.

– N-Natsuki... dando malos ejemplos desde el dos mil catorce.

– Quiero descansar un rato antes de ir a escenario, me voy bitches –se despide la pelinegra.

– Claro, bueno yo voy a comer algo, ¡denme un pastel de fresa! –pide la castaña.

– Aquí tienes Mikan-chan –ofrece Anna.

– Yeah madafaka –celebra mientras empieza a comer el pastel.

– Yo ire a atender –avisa Shiro y se va de la cocina.

– Chicas ¿Dónde se quedara Fuyu-chan? –pregunta Anna mirandolo.

– Wau wau wau wau wau wau –les contesta el mencionado.

– Em my no entender lenguaje very extraño –dice Kobato confundida.

– Yo conozco un lugar donde van varios animales y los alimentan, me puedo quedar ahí –responde Kuro traduciendo.

– ¿Será el refugio que cuida Ruka-kun? –se pregunta Anna.

– Bien –Mikan carga a Fuyu–. Mientras vamos al centro comercial –la castaña se va corriendo.

– Chicas Natsuki ya casi pasa –murmura Mitsuki.

– ¡VAMOS!

* * *

– Respira Natsuki, respira –se dice así misma y luego mira un poco a través de la cortina e intenta huir pero Natsume la toma del cuello de la camisa–. Suéltame Baka-Hentai –chilla mientras empieza a patalear, parecía gatito.

– Vas a cantar, te guste o no –dice firmemente.

– Pero... t-t-tengo p-pánico e-e-e-escénico –murmura decaída.

– ¿Cómo pudiste cantar en el concurso? Y había más gente –se quejo el chico.

– Estaba acompañada, aquí toy sola –exclama frustrada y logra se zafarse de él y se pone en posición fetal en un rincón, al ojirojo le rueda una gotita por su cabeza.

– Eres patética –murmura viéndola con indiferencia.

– Como si tu fueses a cantar –lo mira con el ceño fruncido–. Puto.

– Patética.

– M-m-m-¡MALDITO BAKA-HENTAI-NIGAI! ¡TE VOY A CASTRAR! –grita.

* * *

Todos veían las cortinas del escenario con los dos ojos en puntitos menos lo que trabajaba hay que solo veían con indiferencia todo y seguían sirviendo o atendiendo.

* * *

– ¡SUELTAME LE PARTIRE EL CULO! –gritaba la pelinegra mientras pataleaba ya que Alan la sostenía de los hombros y Julian de los pies–. Bien, bien me rindo –suspiro resignada.

– Admítelo, te gusto pelear y te quito los nervios –Natsume sonríe de lado y está igual lo hace.

– Nunca creí que lo diría, pero gracias pervertido –le sonríe con burla y los dos la sueltan haciendo que esta choque con fuerza contra el piso.

– Perdón Natsuki –murmura Julian y se agacha para ayudarla a levantarse.

– No hay problema, itai –se soba la cabeza.

– ¡Y ahora con ustedes Natsuki Ito! –presenta Irie.

– Uf, aquí vamos... chicos

– ¿Qué?

– Gracias –les sonríe algo relajada–. Al menos se me quitaron un poco los nervios –sale afuera y se pone nerviosa pero lo oculta poniendo su cara seria–. B-bueno em.. c-cantare algo rapido para ustedes –traga en seco, pero recuerda porque aprendió esa canción y empieza a cantar.

– ¿Cómo funciona, todo esto? ven a decírmelo  
hay alguien justo aquí, viviendo en mi interior, –agacho la mirada.  
**En este mundo ya estoy muerta y no renaceré,**  
**así no puedo ver que te ríes de mí** –todos la miran extraño, su tono de voz cambio.

**Sin respirar tengo que aguantar el caos que formé,** –se cubrió la cara con su mano.  
no puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión, –negó aturdida.  
**freeze, destrúyelo** o frénate, –alzo la vista.  
**alócate,** relájate, **encuéntrate** o cálmate. –un ojo rojo, otra café.

Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando  
y yo me quedó sin hacer nada  
hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo ver, las he perdido... –desvió la mirada abrazándose a si misma.

**En este mundo dibujado por alguien **  
**tan solo sé que no quiero hacerte daño **  
**lo recordaré por siempre sin dudar** –sonrió de forma malvada pero con un toque de tristeza.

– Natsuki... –murmuro Mikan.

– **Viviendo seguirás** –cerro sus ojos unos momentos.  
**La soledad no tiene fin, me atará en esta cruz,**  
mi mente apuñalará, ya no podré reírme.  
Te frenarás, **te atarás,** te frenarás,** te atarás,**  
te frenarás, **te frenarás hoy.**

– ¿Nijuu? –pregunto Yami acercándose, la oji rojo le sonrió con burla–. Estas más loca que yo.

– Así nuestras almas, **perdidas se cambian.  
**Personas que se morirán, **atadas a la soledad.**

Destrúyelo o frénate, alócate, relájate,  
y tú serás quién me despierte. –exclamaron alzando un brazo.

Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando  
y yo me quedó sin hacer nada  
hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo ver,  
las he perdido... –cerro su ojo rojo.

Abrió el rojo y cerro el café–. **En esta trampa absurda me siento sola, **  
**y nada más recordaré en el futuro**  
**que se deshace en esta confusión.**

Continuarás viviendo **¿No lo olvidaste?**  
**¿No lo olvidaste? ¿No lo olvidaste?**  
**¿No lo olvidaste?**

El mundo que sin más se a paralizado,  
**es un paraíso que no a cambiado.**  
**Lo recordaré por siempre sin dudar.  
**Dime ¿Por qué? **Dime ¿Por qué?**  
**hay alguien justo aquí...** viviendo en mi interior –cerro ambos ojos y cuando se volvieron a abrir era color rojo, mostro una amplia sonrisa y se bajo del escenario.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando la canción y pronto la pelinegra sale corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

– ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto apoyándose en un árbol, nuevamente un ojo era café y otro rojo–. **Sabes que fue divertido, nos llevamos todas las miradas,** ¡NO FUE DIVERTIDO! NADIE PUEDER SABERLO, s-solo deben creer que tengo desorden de personalidad... **Entonces me ocultaras...**

Alzo la mirada viendo a Fuyu acercarse corriendo. Sus ojos soltaron algunas lagrimas para enseguida sonreír.

– No es eso... pero no quiero que nadie se entere, s-solo yo puedo tenerte –rio amargamente.

* * *

– Natsuki... –susurro Mikan e intento ir donde ella, una mano la detuvo, era Tsubasa, el cual la abrazo.

– No se que paso, pero creo que necesita estar sola –murmuro, ella asintió acurrucada en su pecho, sintiendo su protección, Natsume al verlos desvió la mirada molesto.

– Esto es un café maid ¿o un café de celos? –se pregunta Yoshin extrañado, había observado todo hasta ahora.


	45. Chapter 36: Épocas de fiesta III

**Épocas de Fiesta III: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Baka-hentai!**

Era un día común en Gakuen Alice, porque sabemos que nada en esta academia es normal, todos los alumnos estaban haciendo un desorden habitual, pero extrañamente faltaban algunos alumnos.

– Veamos, creo que tendremos que hacerlo en algún cuarto de estrella especial –les dice Mikan a sus compañeros y todos asiente.

– ¿De quién? –pregunta Natsuki mientras come un delicioso chocolate.

– ¿Por qué no en el de Mikan? –pregunta Ruka mientras forma una extraña sonrisa.

– Em, okey –se rasca nerviosa la nuca.

– ¿Qué tanto cuchichean? –pregunta Natsume atrapandolos, atodos les da un respingón al escuchar la voz del ojirojo.

– H-h-ola Natsume-san, solo hablábamos del clima y de los cuidados de Fuyu –responde Kuro nerviosa, el alza una ceja incrédulo.

– Wau wau –ayuda Fuyu mientras mueve su cola. El mira que a todos les sale una aureola y alitas de ángel y se va no muy convencido.

...

– Casi –responde Shiro sin hacer ninguna expresión.

– recuerden hay que ser muy cuidadosos, por eso... MIKAN, RUKA-PYON DISTRAIGANLO –la pelinegra apunta a los dos.

– ¿Y porque nosotros? –preguntan con un puchero.

– Porque yo lo digo –respondio mientras se veía gigante con su mirada oscurecida, sonrisa psicópata y fuego a su alrededor.

– C-claro,_ da miedo cuando se pone así_ –piensa Ruka lo último nervioso.

– Ok, ahora la merienda –saca una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y empieza a comer.** (– Nueve de cada diez chicas me odian por comer muchos chocolates y que no me salgan granos, entre ellas la creadora –habla Natsuki al publico./ – ¡NATSUKI, QUE TE DIJE DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED! –exclama con furia OkamiDan/– ¡No, en la cara no! ¡Ah ayuda, loca psicópata suelta!)**

– ¿Por qué la caja tan gay? –pregunta Shiro alzando una ceja.

– Se me declararon y me los dieron, lo mande a la versh y me lleve la caja –dice degustando sus chocolates.

– saben mejor después de a ver enviado alguien a la ve...lga –pone una cara de burla.

– Lo que sea ¡VAYAN! –ordena a los dos pasivos, ambos salen corriendo.

– Comencemos a preparar todo esto, iré a hacer el pastel –avisa Kuro.

– Los demás a decorar –indica Taiyo, todos se separaron.

* * *

– Lo mejor será que nos turnemos, tratare de pasar la mañana con el y tu la tarde –planea Ruka, ambos estaban detrás de un arbusto.

– Entendido ¿aun no entiendo, como Natsuki sabia su cumpleaños? –se pregunto Mikan.

– A mí también me sorprendió –comenta el rubio con sorpresa.

**Flash back**

– ¡CHICOS MAÑANA ES UNA FECHA IMPORTANTISIMA! –grita Sumire llegando donde ellos.

– ¿Qué va a pasar? –pregunta curiosa Kuro.

– Nada importanten solo el cumpleaños de Hyuuga –responde Natsuki comiendo un pastel... de chocolate.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabias? –pregunta Anna sorprendida, apenas llegaron hace tres meses.

Toda la clase la voltea a ver y ella se queda estática, pronto saca un bomba de humo y cuando este se dispersa esta no esta.

– ... Estaba aquí –dice Ruka mirando a todos lados.

– Es completamente normal –contesta Mun viendo con recelo el asiento.

**Fin del flash back**

– Es muy extraño –concluye el rubio mirando a la nada.

– Tal vez lo vio en los sistemas de la escuela... ahora que lo pienso Natsuki le hablo a Natsume con mucha familiaridad... nosotros no sabíamos nada de el –comenta Mikan más para sí misma, ambos se quedan analizando todo eso.

– No sé qué sucede, algo esta liado... –murmura Ruka cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

**Flash Back. POV Ruka**

Se ven tres siluetas una de ellas es Natsume, la otra Ruka y la última no se puede notar, estaba toda oscura.

– ¿Entonces tienes dos *****s?

– Más pero solo a ellas las conozco, ellas no me recuerdan bien pero yo sí, es muy liosa la situación, a pesar de todo no me preocupo mucho, sé que están bien –responde la figura con un tono despreocupado.

– ¿Por qué viniste a la academia? –pregunta Ruka mirandola con curiosidad.

– Mis padres murieron y mi alice era muy inestable tener los alice de *****, ****** y ********* es un gran peligro, al menos el de ***** lo controlo bien pero aun así era mejor para mí, algún día me iré de todos modos, pienso ir a Gringolandia.

Natsume:– Interesante, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido? –pregunta mirandolo.

– ***, pero shhh, es un secreto va –les guiña el ojo y el rubio se sonroja levemente.

– Va.

– Bueno me voy –se levanta de un salto–. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, suerte –se va caminando despreocupad .

**Fin del flash Back**

– ¿Qué sucede Ruka-pyon? –pregunta la castaña preocupada.

– No sé, mi cabeza me da vueltas, es raro y ciento un sentimiento muy nostálgico, como si algo muy impórtate se me hubiese olvidado y es algo que me empieza a volver loco –responde agarrando su cabeza.

– Cierra los ojos –le ordena de manera seria–. Toma esto –le da la pastilla y el la introduce en su boca–, muérdela –el obedece y a los segundos se siente más calmado–, es como un calmante, seguro alguien te borro la memoria, pero hasta no saber quién es no entenderemos mucho, ¿entiendes?

– Si –responde algo ido–, aunque es doloroso el recuerdo, eso lo se.

Ninguno se percató de una sombra que se escondía, apretaba los puños mientras adoptaba una mueca de dolor–. Perdon, Ruka perdón –susurro con un hilo de voz.

* * *

– Listo todo decorado –aviso Shiro poniendo lo último.

– Aleluya –dice en un suspiro la de cabello naranja, Taiyo se sienta en una de las sillas–. Shiro ¿Por qué mentimos? –él la voltea a ver–; digo, incluso ahora ninguno sabe el origen del otro, ni tú, ni Natsuki nos ha dicho que es de su vida antes de aquello –lo mira con tristeza.

– Es complicado –se rasca la nuca nervioso–, no es falta de confianza, más bien es la falta de valor, incluso siendo fuertes tenemos miedo de recordar nuestros orígenes –responde sentándose a su lado–. Tu pasado no es complicado, tú lo decidiste, tu tuviste esa suerte y la tienes de volver a tus orígenes, otros no los tenemos –su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

– Perdón –baja la cabeza.

– Tranquila, algún día lo diremos, pero necesitamos superarlos, prometo que se los diré ¿vale? –le revuelve los cabellos con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

– Si –sonríe como niña–. Gracias.

– Chicos, m-me pueden a-ayudar –pregunto Kuro, iba cargando muchos platos, ambos le ayudaron–. Gracias –suspira–. Ya está... ¿y los demás?

– Hikari y Mun estaban arreglando las luces, Mikan no lo ha hecho y los demás se fueron después de terminar la decoración, igual deberíamos tomar un descanso –explica el albino sentandose.

– Bien –sonríe algo tímida.

– Me voy a dormir –la otra presente lanza un bostezo–. Después de todo, me canso rápido, bye chicos –ambos se despiden con un ademan.

– Me canse mucho, como Anna estuvo ocupada y Kobato igual, lo hice todo –se queja la oji rojo mientras se tira en el sillón pequeño, fue el único que dejaron.

– Es raro verte quejando –le menciona divertido el chico.

– Malo –hace un puchero. El chico la mira burlonamente y la toma de la cintura para sentarla en su regazo–. O-oye –se pone un poco roja.

– Quiero dormir –murmura apoyandose en su espalda, ella solo rie de forma tierna y se deja abrazar.

* * *

– Bueno, el no sospecho, lo lleve a cuidar a los animales, a ver a la tienda de mangas y demás, te toca –se reporto el rubio, Mikan va a buscarlo.

– Ruka-Pyon ¿has visto a Sergio y Julian? Los perdí –pregunta Nathali con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Nop, no los he visto –murmura, amboas estaban detrás de otro arbusto.

– Ahg diablos, se pierden mucho –se va corriendo.

– Okey, yo mejor me voy –susurra levantándose de su escondite.

* * *

– Oye Natsume, ¿no me puedes acompañar a ver a los niños? –pregunta nerviosa la castaña.

– ¿Y desde cuando no vas con la traga-chocolates? –responde con otra pregunta.

– M-me abandono –agacha la cabeza deprimida.

– Jum, ya que, camina lunares –responde adelantandose.

– ¡Yei! y... ¡NO ME DIGAS LUNARES! –le reclama, ambos se dirigen con los de primaria.

– Hola hermanito, Mikan-chan –saluda Aoi, en esos momentos estaba jugando demas con Youchi.

– Hola Aoi-chan y ¿Nanami? –pregunta la castaña.

– Hola Mikan, hola baka-hentai –saluda la niña, se nota que convive con Natsuki.

– Cállate mocosa –murmura el chico con una venita.

– Y ¿Cómo les ha ido? –pregunta Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Después de todo este tiempo, solamente hemos realizado un guerra mundial junto a Yami, hackeamos los sistemas junto con Shiro-kun y aprendimos a cocinar con Kuro, después de eso dedicamos nuestras vidas a molestar a los maestros –responde Nanami con una sonrisa y a los dos mayores les sale una gotita.

– Y-y ¿Youchi? –pregunta tensa.

– No sé, últimamente anda raro –responde dudosa la otra castaña.

– Y casi no habla con nosotras –murmura Aoi.

– Qué raro –cometa curioso el portador de alice fuego.

– En todo caso a la única que le dice sus problemas es a su hermana... son tal para cual –murmura con una mueca resignada.

– Como sea, ya me retiro, debo comprar bombas de humo –rie de forma malvada.

– T-te acompaño –murmura Aoi siguiendola.

– Mi hermana es muy rara –Mikan se rasca la nuca nerviosa.

– Se nota que son hermanas –menciona el chico, Mikan lo mira asesinamente.

– Idiota –le saca la lengua–. Al menos Aoi no es como tu –el pasa de su comentario–. En todo caso hay que ir a algún otro lugar –le dice enérgica.

– ¿Para?

– Tú solo camina –lo jala del brazo.

* * *

– ¡Chicos dejen de esconderse! –les grita Nathali alcanzándolos.

– Perdón Nathali-chan –Julian le sonríe con tranquilidad.

– Solo que es molesto escuchar a esa loca gritar, "Natsume-kun está de cumpleaños, ¿Qué debo regalarle? Seguro amara mi regalo" –dice Sergio imitando la chillona voz de Sumire.

– Eso –se rasca la nuca nerviosa–. Te acostumbras o bueno no, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo.

– Me imagino –responde Julian con una gotita en la frente.

– ¿Para qué nos buscabas? –pregunta Sergio mirandola.

– Necesito su ayuda, pero esto no es de la fiesta –comenta poniéndose seria, cosa que puso en alerta a ambos.

* * *

– Aun no entiendo una cosa –murmura Kobato, iba a acompañada de Yoshin.

– ¿Qué no entiendes idiota? –le dice el chico mientras frunce el ceño.

– ¿Por qué tú e Irie nos ayudaron? –lo mira curiosa y este se pone nervioso.

– Ni yo lo sé, creo que fue el instinto, quien sabe –responde restándole importancia.

– ¿Instinto? –pregunta sin entender.

– Cuando has perdido muchas cosas te nace un instinto de proteger todo –la voltea a ver–. Cuando las conocimos paso eso, temíamos que las lastimaran.

– Creo que es normal –responde en un susurro–. Ya casi es la fiestecita, vamos –ambos se dirigen al cuarto de Mikan.

* * *

Ya era la hora, todos se pusieron en posición, Mikan y Ruka solo iban jalando a Natsume, quien estaba algo irritado, cuando entraron todos gritaron "¡SORPRESA!" era toda la clase B, algunos de otras clases e incluso maestros, sí que habían sorprendido al de ojos rojos.

Después toda la noche transcurrió normal, algunos desastresitos, pero Mikan limpiaba; Natsume después de un rato se fue a un lugar silencioso, Natsuki lo siguió por curiosidad.

– Sí que saben organizarse –le comenta a la chica.

– Es normal... te quieren mucho, aunque no lo creas –susurra mirando al vacio.

– Puedo hacerte una pregunta –murmuro, ella asintio–. ¿Tomaste clases de actuación?

– ¿Eh?

– Eres demasiado buena finjiendo que tienes emociones –la voltea a ver de forma seria, ella se sorprende, alguien acababa de romper su teatro y descubrir su máscara. Miro al frente y sonrio con amargura.

– Hace tiempo deje de sentir, no puedo decir que siempre finja, hay momentos en los que realmente me siento feliz o con emoción... pero...

– Te aferras al chocolate porque es lo unico que te hace sentir mejor...

– Exacto.

– Eres floja porque no tienes ganas de mejorar tu vida.

– Diste en el clavo.

– No te preocupa como te ves porque para ti ya estas muerta.

– Desde los trece...

– Eres despreocupada porque el estar viva te es indiferente.

– Parece que me lees la mente –rio mirando al cielo. Él solo nego.

– Eres burlona porque quisieras que tu vida fuera una comedia negra en la que tu infelicidad hace reir a otros –ella dejo de sonreir por unos minutos y luego dio una vuelta en su eje dandole una sonrisa arrogante.

– Feliz cumpleaños Baka-Hentai.


	46. Chapter 37: Épocas de fiesta IV

**Épocas de fiesta IV: Baile de Navidad**

– Niños, niños –llama Narumi nota que nadie le hace caso–. ¡NIÑOS! –al fin todos le voltean a ver y se sientan en sus sitios–. Ya pronto es Navidad, como nuestra clase reunió mucho dinero, lo gastaremos en ustedes ¿Cómo? Les daremos una cantidad que quieran y pueden comprar la ropa que ustedes quieran

– Entonces ¿no vestimos de putitas para que nos den lana para ropa? –pregunto Natsuki alzando una ceja.

– Si –sonríe ampliamente y todas las mujeres le lazan algo afilado–. ¿No les gusto?

– Muérete Naru –gruñe Kobato, incluso ella tenia limites.

– Bueno, bueno, gástenlo en lo que quieran, pero como es la fiesta de Navidad creí que les gustaría comprar ropa –muchas asienten.

– Bueno –todos miran a Natsuki, tenía el celular en la mano–. Quiero ordenar veinte cajas de chocolate Ferrer y lo quiero antes de la noche ¿entendido? Les mandare el número de mi habitación por mensaje, gracias, oh, y si se puede traigan chocolates importados desde Bélgica, muchas gracias –cuelga el teléfono y ve a los demás que la ven sin poder creerlo–. ¿Qué? –todos se golpean la frente con la palma.

– Bueno mañana es Navidad, así que tienen todo este día, Linchou reparte el dinero –le da un caja con bolsas llenas de dinero–. Suerte –se va saltando.

– _Navidad... hace tiempo que no la festejo_ –piensa Kuro con un deje de tristeza.

– Toma Kuro-chan –Linchou le da su bolsa y esta la toma con una sonrisa triste–. ¿sucede algo? –pregunta preocupado.

– Nada –le sonríe falsamente pero esto no lo noto el rubio–. Gracias Linchou.

– ¡CHICOS, LLEGARON LAS CARTAS! –avisa un chico, muchos se levanta a buscar las suyas.

– ¿Cartas? –pregunta Hikari en un susurro.

– Si, nuestros padres no las pueden enviar en Navidad –le responde el chico con una sonrisa.

– Me siento excluida –murmura Mun.

– Te entendemos –contestan la rubia y la emo igual en un murmuro.

– Genial, v-v-voy a tener un hermanito –chilla algo emocionada–. Seré la hermana mayor.

– Que lata –responde, Natsuki, Natsume y Mikan, los tres siendo que son hermanos mayores.

– Seré la mayor y seré la que lo controle cuando salga –empieza a reír arrogante.

– ¿Chicos... ustedes no reciben cartas? –pregunto Anna, todos voltearon a ver a sus compañeros más recientes, lo cuales no sabían cómo contestar eso ¿cómo explicas que viviste en las calles luchando contra la AAO?

– Anna –Nonoko le golpea la costilla con el codo.

– A-ah perdón –se disculpa haciendo una reverencia.

– No importa –le sonríe Natsuki con tranquilidad.

– Eso es algo triste –comenta Koko sin dejar sus típicas sonrisa.

– Te acostumbras –responde Mikan restándole importancia–. Miren ya es tarde, nos cerraran Central Town –mira su reloj en su celular–. Hay que ir de una vez –la mayoría de las chicas se van corriendo–. ¿O...key? –ve que los chicos también se van pero más relax.

– Cuando termine diciembre me voy –comenta Alan, todos lo ven sorprendido–. Realmente necesito volver a Estados Unidos, mi padre me necesita –concluye.

– Entonces nos dejas –murmura Ruka algo triste.

– Tranquilos, nuestros camino se cruzaran de nuevo... creo –se pone nervioso–. En todo caso, es por el bien de todos, menos estemos juntos menos peligro –contesta en un suspiro.

– Ni como decir lo contrario –responde Yami con su típica sonrisa burlona–. Entonces... tú me ayudaras –lo jala brazos y se lo lleva.

– Otra fiesta arruinada –murmuran todos.

– Yo no me preocupo por la ropa, mejor iré a dormir –murmura Kuro y se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación.

– Opino lo mismo, adiós –le sigue Mun. De a poco todos se fueron, en el salón solo quedo Mikan

– Cuando nos volveremos a ver –susurra con la voz seca–. Madre –tenía un lápiz en su mano y de la fuerza que ejerció este se rompió.

**P.O.V. MIKAN**

Necesito terminar con esto rápido, antes de que nos consuma totalmente, es difícil intentar retener los poderes de cada uno por mucho tiempo y desde la muerte de Kounji ya no hay muchas misiones, Yami la tiene fácil nunca deja de hacer travesuras y los demás hacen cosas para distraerse pero yo ya no puedo retener tanto poder y si pronto no lo saco... todo terminara en una catástrofe.

No noto que el tiempo se me fue y me levanto rápido para ir a Central Town, veo que muchos alumnos pasa a mi alrededor pero los ignoro, tengo este instinto de querer sacar tanto mi poder y voy a terminar explotando.

**Fin de P.O.V. MIKAN**

La castaña se detiene abruptamente y sus ojos adquieren un brillo extraño, sale corriendo de la plaza y llega a las rejas que separan a Gakuen Alice del exterior, sin mucho esfuerzo las rompe y sale de la academia haciendo sonar la alarma, luego estaría en problemas pero ahora solo corrió todo lo que pudo, encontró un callejón oscuro y nota que varias miradas se posan en ella, lo sabía, esos eran unos muertos de hambre, poco a poco se acercaron a ella y ella se acercó a ellos con un sonrisa sádica.

– ¿Últimas palabras? –pregunta, no dejo que nadie reaccionara y se transformó en ángel pero parecía más la muerte–. ¿Entonces? –todos se iban alejando pero ella atravesó con su guadaña a uno de ellos, uso su energía para tomar del cuello a otro y lo empezó a azotar contra las paredes del callejón, murió desangrándose–. Vamos no me aburran, pedazos de basura – suelta una risa que hizo temblar a todos, muchos ya iban a tres manzanas pero Mikan llega volando y le corta la cabeza a dos de ellos, lo mismo con otro solo que a este le hace explotar con ayuda de su energía–. Solo quedan tres... diviértanme un poco nee –toma a uno del cuello y emprende vuelo, al estar varios metros encima de tierra lo deja caer, este al impactar contra el suelo se da en la cara, los otros dos intentan huir pero la castaña va y corta a un por la mitad–. ¿Últimas palabra? –vuelve a repetir la pregunta.

– Piedad –murmura asustado.

– Perdiste tu oportunidad, chaito –se burla, lo toma de la cara y empieza a apretarla con fuerza, este se retorcía del dolor mientras gemía en agonía, un poco más y la mano de Mikan salió manchada de la sangre del hombre, ella se dispuso a irse pero algo choco contra su pie... era un ojo, ella solo lo piso soltando una risa psicópata; regresa a Gakuen Alice y entra directo a su cuarto, cuando lo hace su mirada adquiere de nuevo ese brillo que la caracterizaba y su sonrisa de vuelve una mueca de duda, mira sus manos y sus ojos de abren a más no poder, poco a poco termina arrodillada en el piso debido al shoc , se abraza a sí misma y empieza a murmurar cosas inentendibles–. ¿Qué hice? –se pregunta con dolor, obvio lo sabía pero no entendía porque, será ¿instinto? O solo un ¿deseo?

Ella solo se dio una larga ducha y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente bajo y vio a todos los del edificio amontonados en la sala, ella se acercó a Natsuki que le dirigió una fría mirada, en la tele pasaban las noticias.

_"El día de ayer fueron asesinados un grupo de pandillero, sus formas de muerte califican en lo inhumano e incluso irreal, por lo menos en una ciudad tan tranquila como esta, unos fueron incluso decapitados"_

_"Esto es parecido al incidente de hace cuatro años"_

_"Cierto, podría incluso ser la misma o mismas personas, esperemos que esto no vaya a peor"_

Al terminar la noticia la mayoría empezó a murmurar, Mikan sintió varias miradas en ella y con disimulo se fue a su habitación.

* * *

– Yami ayúdame un poco ¿no? –pide Mun, esta estaba cargando tres cajas algo pesadas y Yami iba atrás observando.

– Que paja~ –dice con tono lento y perezoso, Mun le manda una mirada de odio y ella va a ayudarla. Ambas se dirigían con sus amigos, la mayoría hablando con Mikan sobre ese accidente, no podían culparla era normal.

– Aquí están los trajes –avisa Mun deja dos de las cajas en la cama de Kuro.

– Empecemos de una vez –deja la caja encima de las otras dos.

– Bien –Natsuki empieza a sacar la ropa.

Mikan: vestido blanco con cintas naranjas amarradas a la cintura y unos zapatos sin tacón igual color anaranjado, se peinó en un chongo (como en el manga)

Natsuki: un vestido negro y debajo un mayon a la rodilla gris, botas negras y con su pelo despeinado, usando su cinta negra en el cuello

Kuro: vestido estilo victoriano, la falda es roja y el top es negro con decoraciones de rosas, usaba unas mayas negras de red y unos zapatos con poco tacón rojos con rosas negras en las puntas

Hikari: vestido blanco, con una cinta azul alrededor de su cintura y unos zapatos del mismo color al estilo bailarina, se peinó con una trenza de lado.

Yami: llevaba una camisa de tirantes y unas botas militares negra, igual pantalón militar rosa-fiusha y sus guantes.

Mun: blusa de tirantes azul oscuro, falda y chaleco grises, zapatos abiertos plata, usaba su pendiente de diamante y un pasador con forma de luna.

Taiyo: vestido rojo, escote de corazón y usa cintas amarillas alrededor de sus brazos, su pulsera con los soles y una cola de caballo.

Nathali: falda blanca y blusa rosa, zapatos abiertos negros y una diadema blanca.

Shiro: pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata azul, tenis negros.

– Y eso es todo, ¡vamos a la fiesta¡ –exclama Natsuki y sonríe ampliamente.

– ¿Te enteraste que hay pastel de chocolate? –pregunta Hikari desinteresada.

– ¡Si! –chilla con estrellitas en sus ojos.

– Olvídalo, no sirve de nada entender su lógica –dice Mikan con un suspiro.

– ¡Lets go! Vamos a echar desmadre –exclama Yami mientras alza su puño con una sonrisa macabra.

– Mejor empiecen a caminar, es en el salón principal –murmura el albino, todos empiezan a ir hacia el sitio, entre bromas, shipeos y que Yami explicara un poco sus planes maquiavélicos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron se separaron, cada uno fue a un sitio distinto. El lugar era grande, había veinte mesas con cuatro sillas. La pista de baile. Un lado donde estaba el gran árbol de navidad y un mini-escenario. Una gran mesa con comida y bebida.

– Hola chicas –saludo la castaña a Hotaru, Sumire, Anna y Nonoko–. ¿Qué hacen?

– Quieren convencer a Misaki que baile con ellas –murmura Hotaru hablando de Anna y Nonoko– y la otra busca a alguien de grado mayor –señalando a Sumire– ¿y los demás?

– No tengo ni idea, debieron ir a ver lo demás, el árbol de navidad es hermoso –mira atontada el árbol.

– Pareces una niña –le dice con voz calmada.

– Mala –dice haciendo un puchero.

– Vamos a comer –Mikan la sigue dando saltitos.

**P.O.V. Shiro**

Esta clase de reuniones me incomodan, en especial tener tantas miradas en ti, sientes que con solo eso te están criticando, es molesto.

– Okami-san –escucho una voz a mi espalda, al voltearme me encuentro con una chica quien me mira con una sonrisa tímida–. M-m-e preguntaba si tu...

– ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto al verla tan nerviosa y sonrojada.

– SHIRO, VEN CONMIGO –me grita Kobato sin si quiera darme tiempo a responder me jala del brazo, no hice nada más que verla desconcertado.

– ¿¡Qué diablos Kobato!?

– No nada, solo quería que vinieras conmigo –me responde con una sonrisa angelical, ¿será bipolar acaso?–. Bueno me voy, bye Shiro –se va dando saltitos, yo me quede ahí, no sabía ni que decir o esperen si sabía.

– Está más loca que Nathali viendo Yaoi –murmuro entrecerrando mis ojos, lo mejor será ir a dar una vuelta por algún lado.

**Fin del POV Shiro**

Mientras el albino se alejaba con la cara contrariada Kobato se escondía atrás de una pared al igual que Taiyo.

– Eso...

– Estuvo...

– muy cerca –ambas hacen un gesto de quitarse el sudor de la frente.

* * *

– ¿Entonces vas a bailar con alguien? –pregunta Mun a Kuro.

– No lo sé –responde con un tono infantil.

– ¿Por qué abra tanto escándalo? –pregunta viendo una bolita de gente, ambas se dirigen a donde estaba el escándalo y ven a su amiga "emo" peleándose con tres chicos dos años mayores–. ¿Qué paso... ahora?

– Bueno –comenzo a decir Natsuki, ella y Hikari estaban sentadas en unas sillas casi al frente comiendo palomitas y chocolates–. Lo que paso fue...

**Flash Back**

– ¿Entonces... que hacemos? –les pregunto Yami a sus acompañantes quienes se encogieron de hombros–. Que aburridas –hace un puchero pero se choca con un tipo.

– ¿Eh? Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Yoru –dice un chico claramente mayor que ella.

– Hola –les saluda aburrida–. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan altos? –se pregunta viendo que les llega a los hombros.

– ¿Enserio? –les pregunta a las otras dos quienes se encogen de hombros.

– Creí que sería... no se... más de respeto –dice otro, al terminar se crea un silencio pesado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –lo mira con indiferencia.

– Dicen que eres muy fuerte y peligrosa y no sé qué tanto... pero pareces más una chica que quiere aparentar –responde el primer chico. La chica lo observo, su ojo se volvió oscuro y sonrió con burla.

– Además, que con tu apariencia "emo", realmente te crees mucho ¿eh? –se burlo otro.

Su sonrisa pasa de ser burlona a ser malvada y después muy sádica para finalmente soltar en risa–. Que graciosos –todos voltearon a ver la escena–, ustedes ¿creen que me podrían vencer? Jaja los venzo con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas en la espalda –se sigue riendo, los tres se ponen furiosos y uno la agarra del brazo y posteriormente la avienta contra la pared.

– Oye cabron no te pases, es una mujer –dice otro acercandose.

– Tú no te metas –lo amenaza con su puño y el chico retrocede– y tú... –se queda cayado al ver que la chica está detrás de el con una sonrisa "inocente".

– Te metiste con la persona equivocada –le susurra, sonrié con sadismo; empezó a atacarlo luego los otros dos se metieron y empezó una súper batalla épica.

**Fin del flash back**

– Se rinden ¿eh? Se rinden –se burla la chica de ellos mientras los pisa.

– ¡Nos rendimos Yoru-sama! –chillan.

– Así me gusta –suelta una risa y enseguida los deja y va por un poco de ponche.

– Bueno, yo voy a ver si ya puso la marrana –comenta Natsuki aburrida, se levanta y se va a pasear por ahí.

* * *

– Vaya... se esforzaron en decorar este lugar –comenta el rubio mira todo a su alrededor–. ¿Dónde estarán los chicos?

– Quien sabe –Natsume se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Y si vamos a comer algo? –propone aburrido, el otro asiente, Ruka va por la comida y Natsume a buscar una mesa.

Después de un rato los dos amigos se encuentran hablando mientras comen, pero un grupo de fangirls se les acercan, ellos las ignoran pero era difícil con todo el ruido que hacían.

– Vamos chicos, un baile, plis –una fan junto sus manos.

– Por favor, solo un rato –pide otra.

– Chicas ¿sabían de leyenda de navidad? –pregunta otra.

– Claro... si bailes con la persona que amas estará juntos para siempre –responde la cuerta.

– _¿Eso no era del baile del festival culturas? _–piensan al mismo tiempo mirándolas extrañados.

– O también ese de la máscara, si se te cae la máscara en medio del baile... ocurrirán desgracias y perderás a un ser querido –dice escalofriantemente la primera fan.

– Que miedo, es mejor que no pase –la que pregunto se toca sus dos mejillas con sus manos.

– Ruidosas –susurra Natsume a su compañero y este ríe con tono bajo.

* * *

Abajo del árbol de sakuras se encontraba nuestra loli, veía atentamente la fiesta mientras estaba sentada en un rama alta.

**Flash back**

– Vamos cariño abre tu regalo –susurra una mujer de mediana edad.

– Vamos Kuro que esperas –le dice un hombre de la misma edad.

– SI, ¿Qué será? –se pregunta ansiosa, su cabello corto que le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos rojo que aunque a sus compañeros les daba miedo a ella le encantaba, eran del color de su madre–. Es hermoso, un collar de rosas –murmura con asombro.

– Creo que esa es la flor que más simboliza a mi nieta –dice una señora de la tercera edad.

– Gracias a todos, los quiero familia –les sonríe, parecía un angel.

**Fin del flash back**

La oji-rojo de abrazo a si misma

_Una casa se quema_

Apretó fuertemente los ojos

_Gritos de agonía_

Se mordió fuertemente los labios

_Llanto, patrullas, ambulancias, dolor, oscuridad._

Se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza

– Paren, paren ¡párenle ya, deténganse! –grito mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos–. B-basta BASTA –siente un par de manos en sus hombros y siente como es abrazada con fuerza, sabía quién era y solo se soltó a llorar.

Mientras ella lloraba el albino la abrazaba tratado de reconfortarla, el miraba al vacío, sus ojos solo querían evitar ver esa dolorosa escena. Él era frio y a veces cruel pero nunca permitiría que hicieran sufrir a alguien que él quiere.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que estés sola –susurra contra su oido.

– ¿Lo prometes? –le pregunto entre sollozos. Ese tono lastimero pudo con el y todas sus barreras cayeron.

– ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? –Le pregunto en un susurro y ella paro de llorar–. Vamos, no quieres preocupar a nadie ¿verdad?

– Si, tienes razón –se limpió los ojos y sonrió con un deje de tristeza–. Vamos.

* * *

En las ramas del árbol de navidad se encontraba Natsuki, veía a sus compañeros, era divertido pero todo le recordaba a esas personas, esas que no ha podido conocer de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué me engaño a mí misma? –susurro.

– Chicos, siguiendo la tradición de navidad, todos cierran los ojos y pidan un deseo –pidio GiGi, todo obedecieron y lo hicieron.

– _Quiero encontrar el amor._

_– Quiero ser el mejor._

_– Quiero ser rico._

_– Quiero que no le falte nada a los que amo._

Todos pedian cosas por el estilo, paz para su familia o sus amigos, no todo era superficial, pero...

_– Quiero superarme _–penso Sumire viendo al techo.

_– Quiero ser feliz siempre con mis amigos –_pidio Anna cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

_– Quiero encontrar la felicidad –_penso Nonoko mirando al arbol.

_– _Quiero que siempre haya felicidad –se dijo a si mismo Koko.

– Quiero poder proteger a la gente –murmuro Kitsune.

_– Quiero ser más valiente –_pidio Linchou sonriendo con esperanza.

_..._

–_ Quiero recuperar lo que perdí –_piensa Natsume intentando concentrarse en su principal problema.

_– Quiero saber sobre mi pasado perdido –_Ruka miraba al vacio sin expresión alguna.

_– Quiero olvidar el dolor –_pide Shiro con sus ojos fuertemente cerrado.

Kuro mira al gran arbol–._ Quiero dejar el pasado atrás y ver al futuro._

_– Quiero conseguir mi propia luz _–se dice asi misma Mun.

_– Quiero proteger a mis amigos –_anela Taiyo.

_– _Quiero volver a ver la luz_ –_murmura Hikari.

_– Quiero saber que se siete vivir _–piensa con seriedad Yami.

_– Quiero que esto dure para siempre _–suplica Nathali.

_– Quiero cambiar... quiero avanzar –_piensan ambos primos Johnson.

–_ Quiero ignorar lo malo –_sueña Sergio.

_– Quiero poder ayudar un poco más –_pide Hotaru mirando al cielo atravez de una ventana.

_– Quiero encontrar la paz –_pide Kobato.

– _Quiero volver a tener esperanza –_suplica Mitsuki.

_– Quiero ser más valiente y proteger a mis amigos –_piensan los gemelos.

_– Quiero seguir con mi vida sin mirar atrás –_piensa Julian bajando la mirada.

_– Quiero pasar de página _–desea Alan.

– **Yo lo unico que quiero es protegerte** –Natsuki rie ante los deseos de Nijuu, una risa tierna–. Yo quiero dejar la actuación.

– Yo solamente –pide Mikan en voz alta, los chicas la voltean a ver –. Quiero tocar el cielo –sonrie mirando la luna.

_– _Bien ahora comencemos con el baile de navidad –anuncia GiGi.

**Fin del capitulo**


	47. Chapter 38: Épocas de fiesta V

**Épocas de fiesta V: High School Musical**

– Creo que es hora de empezar –Yami sonríe con sadismo.

* * *

– Oigan, ¿no les parece raro que todo esté muy tranquilo? –pregunta Natsuki acercandose.

– Ahora que lo mencionas... si y mucho –murmura Hikari.

– Tal vez aún no tiene inspiración –susurra Julian viendo a todos lados.

– ¿Me pregunto cuando comenzara a nevar? –se pregunta Natsuki, la ventana donde se puede apreciar la luna.

– Por lo regular es después de la media noche –avisa Hotaru, mira el reloj y ve que son las diez.

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Me estoy aburriendo! –grita Mikan haciendo un puchero. Al terminar de hablar todas las luces se apagan y una se prende en el escenario.

– Hola chicos –saluda Narumi–, quiero hacer un pequeño jueguito y este es el de búsqueda de objetos.

– ¡Muérete!

– El ganador recibe quinientos rabbit –muchos se acercaron a escuchar–. Deben formar cinco equipos de cinco jugadores ¡ahora! –todos formaron rápido sus equipos.

Del equipo 1 al 3 no interesa

El equipo 4 son Sumire, Kokoro, Kitsune, Linchou(los tres fueron obligados) y Wakako.

El equipo 5 son Natsuki, Hotaru, Yami, Mikan y Shiro (igual este fue obligado)

– Deben encontrar seis objetos, un collar con un corazón de oro, un cuchillo pequeño con el mango azul, una zapatilla de cristal, un gatito de porcelana y una muñeca de estambre, el ultimo objeto lo encuentran cuando encuentren los objetos. Todos se prepararon para buscar.

– Según esto dos están en el salón y tres afuera por el bosque, Hotaru, Mikan busquen aquí –ordeno la emo.

– Claro/como sea –contestaron ambas.

– Nosotros vamos afuera –indico Natsuki.

* * *

– Se supone debo buscar lo que sea que se esconda en este bosque –murmura Shiro mientras mira a todos lados y empieza a olfatear–. Eso es... –sigue el camino del olor y encuentra una muñeca–, lo sabía –la toma y la observa.

– ¿Encontraste la muñeca? –pregunta alguien a sus espaldas, el albino voltea a ver a la persona.

– Tora.

– Oh vamos, no me llames así, dime por mi nombre –le sonríe y ambos se recuestan en un árbol.

– Siento como si ya te conociera –dice después de unos minutos de silencio.

– Es raro, yo igual lo siento –comenta mirando a donde es la fiesta con una sonrisa melancolica.

– Vamos... esto se está poniendo muy homosexual, no quiero que nos shippen –se burla el albino.

– Eso sería entretenido –se ríe.

* * *

Mientras tanto Yami iba dando saltos cual caperucita roja recitando todos sus sentimientos.

– Caminito de la escuela donde no vas a aprender, solo vas a echar desmadre y molestar al profe.

Linchou con sus espejuelos.  
El cuaderno pa' grafitear.  
Todos ignoran al maestro  
y se ponen a hablar

Cinco gatas  
muy bien bañadas,  
pa' que se la quieran coger,  
van pa' la escuela  
entusiasmadas  
por su primera vez, en la escuela.

Caminito de la escuela,  
pataleando hasta el final,  
todos van como tortugas  
procuran no ir puntual –mientras seguía cantando diviso un cuchillo con mango azul y lo tomo, luego se alejó saltando.

Caminito de la escuela,  
nadie quiere aprender,  
van como los animales  
ya no quieren volver.

No hay nada en sus mochilas.  
Las maestras con su chal.  
Para usarlas de almohada y dormir hasta mañana.

Parecemos leones,  
monos también;  
eso dice Jinno.  
Porque en los libros  
siempre se aprende  
cómo tener mejor fuego –saca un libro y un encendedor, el resultado es más que obvio.

Los alumnos por escrito  
han pedido a Santa Claus  
sus dos pares de patines  
para huir más veloz tarararararara

* * *

– Que aburrido es todo esto –se queja Natsuki, mira un objeto brillante y lo toma–. Esto me recuerda a la cenicienta... –empieza a poner voz de ratoncito– Pobre cenicienta,  
La molestas todo el tiempo  
No la dejan ni un momento  
¿Cenicienta, Cenicienta?

– Twii/skuik/wau (traducción: ¡Cenicienta!) –cantan pajaros, ratones y Fuyu.

– Cenicienta, cenicienta, pronto, pronto Cenicienta.  
Lava y plancha, trae la ropa, barre y limpia la terraza  
y si cuando está en la casa, la traen a las carreras  
y cuando mas no puede, es cuando casi esta ya muerta  
Alguien grita: ¡Date prisa, Cenicienta!  
Si, siempre su trabajo ¿Saben una cosa...? Cenicienta no podrá ir al baile –le habla a los animales.

– Wau (Traducción: ¿¡Que!?) –pregunta Fuyu con sorpresa.  
– Skuik, skuik (Traducción: ¿No ira?) –preguntan los ratones.  
– Twii, twii (Traducción: ¿Qué dijiste?) –igual los pajaros.

– Que no ira al baile, se saldrán con la suya  
trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, no tendrá tiempo de arreglar su vestido –se pone desanimada.

– Wa-wa-wau wau wau (Traducción: Po, po, pobre cenicienta) –Fuyu agacha sus orejas deprimido.

– Sssssss (Traducción: Ah, Nosotros lo haremos) –dice Poizum apareciendo de la nada.  
ssssssss, ssssssss (traducción: Se lo haremos, se lo haremos )  
ssssssssssssss (Traducción: Un vestido a cenicienta)  
sssssssssss (Traducción: Un vestido tan precioso)  
ssssssssss (Traducción: Que luzca el más hermoso)

– Twii, twii, twii (Traducción: Y no descansaremos)  
twii, twiii, twii (Traducción: no descansaremos)  
– Skuik, skuik, skuik (Traducción: Bailando el vals será una voz)  
skuik, skuik, skuik, skuik (Traducción: Pedazos de su amor)  
skuik, skuik, skuik, skuik (Traducción: Se verá como una reina, Cenicienta)  
skuik, skuik, skuik, skuik (Traducción: Pronto, pronto, pronto todo mundo a la costura)

– Skuik, skuik, skuik, skuik/ twii, twii, twii (Traducción: La tarea no es tan dura)  
skuik, skuik, skuik, skuik/ twii, twii, twii (Traducción: Será una linda hechura)

– Wau wau wau (Traducción: Yo manejo las tijeras)  
– ¿Yo coso con la aguja? –pregunta la chica confusa.  
– Skuik, skuik (Traducción: eso es cosa de mujeres) –le dice una ratoncita.  
skuik, skuik (Traducción: Tú adornas si quieres)  
– _¿Qué me quiso decir?_ –la mira molesta.  
Cada animal empezo a cantar con su sonido–. (Traducción: Para hacerle un vestido a cenicienta)  
(Traducción: Le haremos un vestido a cenicienta)

Después de un rato la pelinegra regresa al salón donde se veía a los cuatro equipos divididos po contra 2 y 4, cada uno de un lado del salón.

– ¡This is Sparta! –grita Sumire y ambos bando se lanzan a pelear.

– Y decir que esto termino por ver quien tiene el gatito de porcelana –dice Kuro viendo la sangrienta batalla.

– Y lo peor es que... –comienza a decir Hikari con misterio– se lo quedo Hotaru –todos miran como la ojo violeta con un aparato se lleva el gatito.

– Idiotas –murmura la chica alejándose de la escena.

– Solo falta el colgante ¿Dónde estará? –pregunta Mikan.

– ¿Buscas esto? –pregunta alguien a sus espaldad Mikan voltea y ve a Natsume con el colgante–. Estaba entre las costillas.

– Increíble... si Shiro se hubiese quedado aquí lo habría notado... ama las costillas –toma el colgante que le ofreció el azabache– y eso sería todo, mejor me reúno con mi equipo antes de que nos maten –se aleja con una sonrisa.

– ¿Listo? –pregunta Natsuki, todos asiente–, a las tres corremos al escenario uno... dos...

– ¡Ahí están! –grita Sumire, todos los apuntan con pistolas mientras vestían ropa negra y usaban lentes de sol con mucho swag.

– A la mierda el tres, ¡RUN, BITCH, RUN! –exclama Yami hechando carrera.

Todos empiezan a correr al escenario donde Narumi esperaba con una sonrisa, los demás les disparaban y ellos esquivaban como podían, en un descuido Mikan se tropieza llevándose consigo a todos y se hacen una bolita humana que gira y gira hacia el escenario, entonces todos chocan cayendo a lado de Narumi y le muestras los objetos mientras sus caras siguen estampadas contra el suelo.

– E-el equipo cinco gana –dice nervioso.

– Valió la pena –balbucearon aun con la cara aplastada.

* * *

– Esta es una noche hermosa –dice un chico x mientras mira la luna y se hace para atrás–. YOLO –hecha carera y se avienta desde el techo–. Agh, mi costilla...

Otra chico x se pone nen medio y se aclara la garganta–. Cof cof... El peatón no es un tope es un ser humano, amigo del pesero maneje con precaución, estas en Radio-Molotov y estos es: Me convierto en marciano de los Misfits –empieza la canción–. Coco-wash marciano es una cosa espantosa  
quieres escabecharte casi cualquier cosa  
no es el cuerpo marrano que solía tener  
ni la cara mi reina que tú has de querer  
por qué...  
me convierto en marciano  
no se ni como me llamo  
a veces no puedo ni dormir  
en marciano me fui a convertir

Voy caminando por las calles de noche  
no creo que ningún humano sospeche  
pensamientos marcianos inundan mi mente  
el planeta es mío con todo y su gente  
por qué...  
me convierto en marciano  
no se ni como me llamo  
aveces no puedo ni dormir  
en marciano me fui a convertir  
me fui a convertir  
me fui a comer birria  
me fui a comer birria.

– Diablos me descubrieron –murmura Yami y esconde tras ella la birria.

– Me convierto en marciano  
no se ni como me llamo  
a veces no puedo ni dormir  
en marciano me fui a convertir  
me convierto en marciano  
no se ni como me llamo  
díganme como me llamo  
me llamaban ISMAEL...

– Ay cabron, ¿ya viste eso? –Alna llama a Julian mientras apunta a la ventana.  
– ¿Uh? –mira confuso aquello-  
– Haber ven, ven –lo jala junto a el.  
– ¿Qué es eso? –lo mira como un loco.  
– Ven checa. Un marciano –hace ademan de ver algo increíble.  
– ¿Un marciano? –pregunta alzando una ceja.  
– Un marciano sentado en el ala  
– ¿Un marciano sentado en el ala?  
– Un marciano sentado en el ala en un vuelo de taca  
– ¿Un marciano sentado en el ala de un vuelo de taca?  
– Un marciano sentado en el ala en un vuelo de taca que quiere entrar.  
– ¿Un marciano sentado en el ala de un vuelo de taca que  
quiere entrar? –lo mira con cara de "¿Qué te has fumado amigo?"  
– ¿O es la sopa? –se pregunta el de cabello gris.  
– ¿Qué chingallos?  
– O es la sopa de hongos que me hace ver al marciano que esta sentado en un ala en un vuelo de taca que quiere entrar.  
– Ahuevo que es la sopa de hongos que te hace ver al marciano que sentado en el ala de un vuelo de taca que quiere entrar –responde Julian desconcertado, ambos vieron la sopa y la tiraron por la ventana.

...

– Creo que esto empieza a... naa –Taiyo se queda a medias y se pone a comer pollo frito.

– Creo que la fiesta va bien... creo –murmura Mun y mira que muchos se ponían a bailar el payaso de rodeo–. Sí, va de puta madre –se pone a comer donas–... esto huele a homosexualidad –murmura mientras sigue el olor y se encuentran con un Shiro encima de un Jin en una pose muy comprometedora, a una Hotaru tomando fotos, una Kuro más roja que un tomate y a muchas fuyoshis desangrándose de la nariz–. Esto merece un... –se comienza a emocionar.

Suena la música.

– Si fueras gay, estaría OK, hay no seas wey, seguirías siendo el rey –canto Yami exagerando su voz chillana, el albino solo le gruño.

– Si fuera así, estaría aquí, listo para decir que si soy gay, pero no soy gay –le siguio Mun.

– ¡Yami, Mun les voy a castrar! –les advierte y se pone a leer, atrás de él aparece Natsuki a lo stalker–. ¿Qué?

– Si fueras puñal –canta, el vuelve a gruñir–, no estaría mal~

– ¡Déjenme en paz!

– Eres mi carnal, aunque seas controversial –lo abraza– y tsundere –el albino la golpea, atrás de él aparece Mikan.

– Pero si fuera real, sería normal –le canta.

– _¿Lo seria? –alza una ceja._

– Que dijeras sin chistar ¡ey¡ qué crees que soy gay, aunque no soy gay.

– Disfruto contigo estar –le sigue Mun– ¿por qué me ha de importar? –se encoge de hombros.

– ¡Que te guste por detrás! –exclama Nathali mientras aparece de la nada.

– ¡Oigan eso es asqueroso! –les grita.

– No, no lo es –aclara la fujoshi.

– SI fueras gay –Yami muestra mangas Yao–. Gritaría ¡great! Si fueras puñal no te podría abandonar –al final muestra el de Boku no Piko, que saca un resplandor.

– ¡MIS OJOS! –gritan muchos hombres tapando sus ojos.

– Si fuera así yo estaría aquí –siguio Natsuki, le interrumpe Yami.  
– Apoyándote sin cesar  
– Y decir que no está mal –siguio Nathali.  
– Que naciste homosexual –celebro Mikan.  
– ¿Y que crees? –pregunta Mun–. ¡Así fue tu papa igual de ga~ay!

– ¿Pero no tengo padres? –pregunto confuso el albino.

– Si tuvieras.

– ¡PERO NO SOY GAY!

– Si fueras gay... –concluyo Yami.

– Las odio –se quejo Shiro.

– Vamos, se de menter abierta, yo soy bisexual –se apunta la emo así misma.

– ¿Eres bisexual? –le pregunta Sumire arqueando una ceja.

– ... Perdón pero... las salvajes no me atraen –se aleja un par de pasos. Koko y Kitsune se empiezan a reir

– Buena esa.

– Jo-de-TE –le grita

– Como me gusta trolear –se burla.

– ¿Entonces no eres Bisexual? –pregunta Koko.

– Ah no, si soy bisexual, pero me atraen las planas –sus ojos brillan–. Lolis.

– Loca –murmura el albino.

* * *

– Hola~ a todos –saluda Jin–. Quiero dedicarles una canción –dice con burla, estaba un poco borracho–. Las niñas ya no comen chucheras ahora comen pollas –todas las chicas se ofenden–,  
van a la moda con sanblacks, doce años y ya follan. No es normal pero es lo que ahora se lleva, como papa ya no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega, –lo empezaron a fulminar con la mirada–. ¿Que más da? si su mente es más corta que sus mini faldas, –Kuro se miró y frunció el ceño–, llevan tanga y las guarra se van de compra con mama, se van a la pandao a ver si se triunfan alguno, poder Fardar con las amigas, cuatro me han tocado el culo –Nathali iba a gritarle pero Shiro le tapó la boca–, son infieles por naturaleza pero luego encima se quejan si su novio les deja, algunas dicen que soy machista señoritas salid un finde y ve que soy realista, no os piquéis pero os copiáis parecéis todas iguales rubias, morenas, pelirrojas comen pollas a raudales –muchas oscurecieron sus miradas–, un grupo de amigas juntas es insoportable, son más plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables, vienen todas pa' la disco a bailar el regatton, que os viene el subido restriega tu pandero –Natsuki agarro un cuchillo y sonrió como una lunática, todos los hombres se alejaron de ella–, veinte horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote, ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes –apunto a Mun y esta se puso roja de la furia–, ya no se juegan con barbies, ahora hay que ser rebelde, papa tu sabes bien de tu hija de todo... menos de los deberes. Saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas, especial dedicación a todas sois unas guarras .

– ¡Pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser –se queja Yami, no queria apoyar pero era su sexo por descarte.

– Sexo, alcohol, drogas y farra, solo queréis fiesta, anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿recuerdas?, van de juerga, de pesca pa'ver si algo en su red pescan, mientras a otras lo único que le preocupa es si adelgazan –Mikan que tenía en su mano la cadena que fue anteriormente usada para controlar a los estudiantes, de la fuerza con la que la apretaba se rompió–. Está de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos para llamar la atención y la anorexia para que te hagan caso, –apunta a Sumire que agranda sus garras–. Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las más feas implantaste siliconas, ponte tacones aunque duela –explosión.

Kobato se sube al escenario–. Cuantos más tíos conozco más quiero a mi perro –apunta a Fuyu–. Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos –muchos se molestaron.  
– Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas, las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras –seguia Jin.  
– A Cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro –canta Mitsuki, este salta a su lado–. Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos –lo mataba con la mirada.  
– Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras –le sigue Shin a su primo

– Los tíos son unos cerdos –les remato Nathali–, lo que a las tías les falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro –para sorpresa de todos quien canta después es...  
– Cuando empiezan con su chica nunca muestran su lado chulo –le sigue Kuro, Jin le contesto con un "Pa'chulo chulo mis pirulo"–. Que te den por culo –todos se sorprenden por oírla cantar eso.  
– Te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario, se cree triunfador y después es el más tonto del barrio –siguio Natsuki.  
– Que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos; te dicen "toca, toca" y añaden "es que voy al gimnasio" –Mikan imita lo voz de hombre.  
– Se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar y si hay que hablar de los tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar –se burla Hikari de Shin el cual la miro ofendido.  
– Fardas de lo que careces ¿una discapacidad? Pon más escusas, que tenerla así ¿no es tu culpa verdad? –le dedica Mun a Jin.  
– Que la tienes corta ¿eso es un trauma para ti? –pregunta Taiyo–. Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa ¿por qué mentir?  
– Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes. Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes – dice Sumire de forma diva.  
– Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito. Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito –le sigue Anna.  
– Muelles o TN que es lo que hoy día se lleva con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña –sigue Yami, con esto muchos se molestaron con las chicas.  
– Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar –continua Nonoko cruzando sus brazos–. Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero ¿el sol donde esta?  
– Cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado, divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado –Natsuki los mira con arrogancia, y de la nada se pone unos lentes con mucho swag.  
– ¿Dos cosas a la vez? –pregunta Yami– para ellos imposible su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es invisible.  
– Egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón –las chicas se ríen ante las palabras de Mikan.  
– ¿Un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable? Pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable –se lamente Nathali.  
– A que no tienes huevos de –Shin interrumpe a Mitsuki "¿Que no? ¿Qué?"–. Son subnormales, haber si pide personalidad para estas navidades –le ignora y sigue.  
– Entre todos tus amigos tú tienes que destacar y no por ser tú mismo, si no por aparentar –se burla Kobato.  
– Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo, siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado ¡está claro! –muchos se ofendieron-  
– Van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran, pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas  
– Hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en día te dicen "yo te quiero"y piensan "me la follaria!" –Hotaru hace igual que Mikan.  
– El sexo para ellos es una necesidad, los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar –rencrimina Mikan.  
– Si claro, vosotros la fuerza nosotras la inteligencia –Kuro los apunta– y el placer de daros puerta –les mira con altanería.

– A cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro –canta Yami, Fuyu aparece bailando–. Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdo.  
– Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas –le interrumpe Alan–, las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras.  
– A Cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro –Fuyu se pone a saltar a lado de Mikan–. Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos –les enseña el dedo del medio.  
– Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas, las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras –le sigue Koko cruzando sus brazos sin abandonar su sonrisa.

– Superficial, es total, ósea da igual –se burla Kitsune–. Di que tú eres diferente, que eres especial ¡Bah, no me seas egoísta! alguna vez has pensado en alguien que no seas tú misma –Nonoko lo asesina con la mirada.  
– Engáñate, hazte la distinta ¡tus pintas de megaguarra! –ahora rencrimina Yoshin–. Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas cerda. En la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas, buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas.  
–Todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista –se lamenta Jin, Yami estaba a punto de matarlo.  
– Los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras, buscáis hacerlo sin condón y que además dentro se os corran –se burla Shin.  
– Quien se dé por aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo –canta Alan mirandola burlon–. Tu novio que sea más grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso, es un malote, si no tienes lo que quieres te mosqueas.  
– Tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas, el jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente –le dice Sergio a Nathali casi va y lo ahorca.  
– Conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete –les dice Jin.  
– Colorete pal moflete pa estar más wapa o más mona, pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas –se burla Koko.  
– Una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o está bueno ¿qué os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero ¿luego en la sonrisa ? y en realidad es el paquete –le siguio Kitsune.  
– Si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate –les reclamo Shin, Mikan iba a matarlos.  
– Hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si haces los cuernos, conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te quiero –ironiza Jin.  
– Poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog, pon paranoias que ni tu misma entiendes en tu blog –siguio Sergio.  
– Dale don dale, no, dale donde duele, no te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen –se burlo Yoshin.  
– Te pasan una foto increíble y dicen "En esta salgo mal" –se quejo Koko mirando a Sumire– y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo normal –Kuro los miro enojada y se pone frente a ellos.

– A Cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro –abraza a Fuyu–. Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos.  
– Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas –le rencrimino Kitsune–. Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras.  
– A cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro –Natsuki toma al mareado Fuyu–. Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdo.  
– Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas –se quejo Sergio–. Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras.

Al final muchos hombres sonrieron con altanería pero eso cambio al ver las sonrisas de las chicas.

* * *

Las chicas y algunos chicos hablaban tranquilamente, otros estaban en el piso recuperándose de sus heridas.

– Si... definitivamente me enamore –murmura Shin mirando a su amada–. Yo... yo ¡TE AMO, TROZO DE PIZZA! –grita besando su trozo de pizza.

– ¿Por qué debo cocinar? –le pregunta Misaki a Narumi.

– Porque el cocinero se enfermó por sobredosis de azúcar mezclada con marihuana –dice apenado el maestro rubio.

– Ya que –suspira resignado. Muchos empiezan a bailar mientras Mun se ponía a cantar.

– En vano hoy mi corazón salto, pero sin preguntar –muchos bailaban con pasión–. Hoy Te besé  
un hechizo fue amor, no lo puedo negar.

– Sabes... yo quiero decirte que... –balbuceaba un chico x a su pareja.

– ¿Dime?

– Bueno yo te a-a-a-a

– No me digas que solo me aleje yo siempre te amaré –acompaño Shiro–. Ya no mentiré, por ti escaparé, yo siempre te amaré.

– Te am-

– ¡Es como una Demolición! –cantan juntos, Yami aparece encima de una bola demoledora destruyendo el techo–. Golpea fuerte el corazón, cada muro en mi derribas hoy, lo único que hiciste tu –esta golpea al chico X mandándolo a volar– fue destruir, solo, fue destruir –el chico x golpea a Shin quien suelta a su "amor".

Él se tira a un lado de su amada mientras grita dramáticamente.

– Te puse en lo alto de cielo y ahora no bajaras –apunta a Shin–. Esto cambio el fuego me quemo –sale Misaki-sensei prendido en fuego gritando por ayuda– cenizas quedarán.

– No me digas que solo me aleje –Hikari trataba de levantar a Shin quien no quería dejar ir a su amada pizza– yo siempre te amaré. Ya no mentiré por ti escaparé –este la empuja y va de nuevo con su pizza pero Natsuki sin piedad la barre y la tira a la basura– yo siempre te amaré.

Él se pone a llorar y Hikari lo ve con una gotita en la cabeza pero lo deja, él se levanta y va a por el chico x.

– ¡Es como una Demolición! –ahora quien destruye la pared del otro lado es Jin, igual encima de una bola demoledora–. Golpea fuerte el corazón, cada muro en mi derribas hoy, lo único que hiciste tu fue destruir –Shin se abalanza contra el chico x golpeándolo–. ¡Es como una Demolición¡ Ahora mis ojos cierro yo –Jinno empieza a enojarse–, tu dejaste que cayera hoy  
lo único que hiciste tu fue destruir, solo, fue destruir –los dos locos se miran y se sonríen cómplices, cada uno saca su bola del salón.

– Pero la guerra comenzó yo quería solo entrar en ti –Jinno se para en el lugar donde las dos bolas impactaron–, en lugar de usar la fuerza yo debí dejarte haber entrado en mi –Taiyo, Kuro, Julian y Nathali trataban de separar a Shin del chico x.

– Pero la guerra comenzó, yo quería solo entrar en ti –Jinno les pide a todos orden–, en lugar de usar la fuerza ¡yo! –Ruka y Natsume veían todo con indiferencia mientras comían unas banderillas–. No me digas que solo me aleje, yo siempre te amaré... –los alumnos a lado de Jinno ven a sus costados y asustados se van lejos de la zona, este se confunden.

– ¡Es como una Demolición –ambas bolas son lanzadas de nuevo aplastando a Jinno, este quedo apachurrado entre las dos –. ¡Golpea fuerte el corazón! cada muro en mi derribas hoy lo único que hiciste tu fue destruir –al fin logran separar a los chicos, pero ahora ven al aplastado Jinno–. ¡Es como una Demolición! Ahora mis ojos cierro yo –ambos chicos de las bolas se dan un hi five– tú dejaste que cayera hoy lo único que hiciste tú fue destruir –Narumi junto a otros alumnos traen un ataúd–, solo, fue destruir.

– ¡Basta ya Shin! –exclama Kuro intentando separarlo.

– E-el mato a la señorita pizza, e-éramos el uno para el otro –lloriqueo.

– En realidad esa fue Natsuki –aclaro Julian.

– Pero ella me da miedo, después de que me metiera un palo por el...

– ¡Nunca falla! –exclama la mencionada comiendo chocolates.

– Shin –Hikari lo toma por los hombros–. Te digo esto porque quiero evitar que tu cerebro se atrofie más –lo mira a los ojo–. ¡ERA UN PUTO PEDAZO DE PIZZA!

– Pero yo la amaba –se tira a llorar en su hombro.

– Eres un –murmura desesperanzada.

– ¡Era tan joven y hermosa! –se tira al piso en posición fetal.

– Hikari igual es joven y hermosa –comenta Jin abrazandola por los hombros, la rubia rueda los ojos y Shin se sonroja pero por su posición nadie lo nota.

– Hikari ¿lo puedes cuidar? –pregunta Julian en un susurro.

– Ya que –se cruza de brazos.

– Alumnos, maestro, trabajadores mal pagados, estamos aquí para despedirnos de Jinno también conocido como Jin-Jin, víctima de Bulliyn de parte de Yami Yoru y Jin Johnson –anuncia Narumi frente al ataud.

– Amen.

– T-e mal-di-go Yo-ru –dijo con sus pocas fuerzas el maestro.

– Que hermosas palabras –Yami llora de felicidad.

* * *

– Que aburrido~ –canturrea Natsuki saliendo, se queda un rato en esa tranquilidad–. ¿Uh? –siente algo en su cabeza y al ver arriba– ¿nieve? –extiende su mano y un copo estrella contra esta, ella por inercia sonríe–. Lindo –murmura.

– ¿Ito? –pregunta Ruka la chica lo voltea a ver–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada –mira al cielo–. Veo los copos de nieve... tan hermoso, siempre adore estas épocas –el chico la ve curioso–. No... es... nada –susurra con un tono suave.

– Sin duda –susurra, Natsuki lo ve– no hay ningún copo igual a otro y a pesar de eso todos son iguales, es algo irónico ¿no?

– Si –ella se queda viendo los copo de nieve, pero siente algo estamparse contra ella y ve que Ruka le arrogo una bola de nieve–. ¡EY!

– T-te ves muy graciosa –dice entre risas, ella sonríe con maldad y en un segundo una bola también estrella contra el–. ¡OYE!

Ambos empiezan una guerra, al rato varios alumnos salen a jugar con la nieve. Todos estaban disfrutando ese momento. Pero en el salón había alguien mirando todo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

– Muy pronto mis pequeños y dulces prisioneros –suelta una risa suave.

Después de un rato todos los que salieron entraron y empezó el baile de máscaras.

– Es algo incómodo ver con esto –susurra para sí mismala castaña, alguien le ofrece que bailen y ella acepta.

– Baila muy bien señorita Sakura –murmura en su oído de manera seductora.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? –pregunta desconcertada.

– Un muy viejo amigo –le da una vuela y la deja atras.

– ¿Viejo... amigo? –susurra para si misma, alguien choca con ella, cae al suelo y su máscara se sale, ella ve como esta se rompe poco a poco–. Eso... ¿Qué significa? –pregunta aun de rodillas en el piso en un estado de shock.

– Oye ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunta Natsume con preocupación agachandose a su altura.

– Si ¿porque preguntas? –murmura aun ida, el señala a sus ojo y esta nota que esta llorado– _¿Por qué? _–se pregunta tocando sus cachete–. No lo sé... es algo involuntarios –ambos se quedan en silencio. El chico suspira y se levanta.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –extiende su mano hacia ella, Mikan lo ve sorprendida pero acepta con una sonrisa.

– Quiero que un alumno pase a tocarnos algo y ese alumno será –redoble de tambores, el saca un sobre–. Kuro Pyuma.

– ¿Yo? –mira curiosa a su maestro.

– Sorteo.

– B-bien–se sube al escenario y empieza tocar el piano–. La verdad solo se una canción...

En la noche oscura veo brillar  
a las estrellas doradas –todos la miran asombrados.  
Y me envuelven el eco de una canción  
y el perfume de una hermosa flor –ella tenía un sonrisa cálida.

A la luz de la luna  
flotan canciones nocturnas –_casa quemándose._  
que se van volando en soledad  
montando en el viento mi cantar –_una familia feliz._

Todos admiraban su dulce voz y la hermosa melodía que la acompañaba

En el cielo oscuro veo brillar  
la hermosa luna plata  
como aquella flor que floreció –canto esa parte con un tono más suave.  
en la calidez de aquella estación.

Linda noche oscura,  
sola le canto a la luna –por un momento hace una mueca de dolor.  
melodía que despierta el amor  
brotando las alas en mi interior –pero pronto vuelve a su sonrisa.

Linda noche oscura,  
sola le canto a la luna  
melodía que despierta el amor –canto esa parte con un tono más suave.  
brotando las alas en mi interior

A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa, lagrimas fluían sin piedad de su ojos, nadie lo notaba. Termina de tocar con una sonrisa triste, se para y solo va hacia la salida.

– Pasemos a los siguiente, hora de los regalos –del árbol empiezan a caer muchos paquetes y los alumnos los toman sin saber sus contenido.

* * *

Las estrellas parecían tan lejanas, su belleza tan intocable y parecía pecado que la trataras de agarrar.

– La canción fue hermosa –murmura Orenji a la oji-rojo.

– Me la enseñaron de pequeña –susurra decaída.

* * *

En un lugar lejos de la fiesta estaban los nueve amigos–. Feliz navidad –dice Mikan con un deje de nostalgia. Todos se dan un abrazo.

– Chicos... tomen –Kuro les da un cajita a todos–. Los hice anoche, es poco pero lo hice con amor –les sonríe con su típico infantilismo.

– Me leíste la mente –rie Mikan, igual les da igual a cada quien una cajita.

– Lo hice más que nada por aburrición –murmura Shiro y les da una pequeña sonrisa mientras les da a sus amigas sus regalos.

Kuro les había dado un peluche de su animal favorito, Hikari tenía un águila, Mun una tortuga un poco chibi, Taiyo un ratoncito, Yami una serpiente pero más tierna, Mikan un gatito, Nathali un león, Natsuki y Shiro unos lobos, solo que uno era negro y el otro blanco

Mikan les dio a todos unas pulseras con un pequeño diablito en ellos, cada quien de su respectivo color. Shiro les dio un broche en forma de ángel, cada quien de su respectivo color.

– Bueno no es mucho pero... –les dio a todos una cajita de chocolates, excepto a Nathali, a ella le dio Howalow–, p-para que vean que no soy tan avara –se burla.

– ¡Que tierna, no se los comió! –exclama Yami mientras come uno disfrutando la cara de la pobre Natsuki.

– Mala –chilla.

– Pues pa que veas no soy mala –de la nada llega Poizum con unos regalos.

– Oh mai gosh... YAMI YORU SIENDO GENEROSA... es la apocalipsis –grita Nathali, todos se empezaron a reír- A pesar de que eran armas a todos les dio ternura.

– Yo igual quise dar algo –les dio a todos unas bolsitas, dentro habían algunas piedritas de colores.

– Genial –murmura Natsuki mientras las observa–. Amábamos jugar con estas de peque ¿Cómo las encontraste? –pregunta mirandola con sorpresa.

– Secreto –responde con una sonrisa. Taiyo y Nathali se miran y sonríen, ambas les dan un regalo a sus amigos

A Shiro le dieron un libro algo caro pero era muy especial para el albino, a Natsuki le dieron chocolates pero estos eran difíciles de conseguir, a Mikan una guitarra, a Kuro le dieron un estuche de dibujo y pintura, a Hikari una cajita de música, tenía un angelito en vez de la típica bailarina y a Mun un violín muy hermoso, a Yami le dieron...

– U-un AK-47 –dice con asombro.

– Fue difícil encontrarla... y que nos la diera –susurro Taiyo.

– LAS AMO –las abraza con amor y admiración.

– Puede que sea el regalo más pobre pero... –Hikari les da a todos un collar con una piedra Alice–. Esto simboliza nuestra eterna amistad–todos la ven sorprendidos y luego sonríe con alegría, incluido Shiro. Al final todos regresan.

* * *

Después de un rato más a Narumi se le ocurre cantar un villancico y todos, por obligación, lo hacen.

– Otro año que queda atrás –canta Anna sonriendo tiernamente.  
– mil momentos que recordar –susurra Sumire.  
– Otro año, mil sueños más –les sigue Nonoko.  
– hechos realidad –terminan las tres.

– Los problemas vienen y van **y al final todo sigue igual **–cantaron Natsuki y Nijuu.  
– No hay montaña que pueda más –siguió Mikan.  
– que la voluntad –la acompaña Taiyo.

– Alzo mi copa aquí,  
para brindar por ti –igual se une Shin.  
– y desearte lo mejor –le secunda su primo.

– Navidad, feliz Navidad, vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar –cantan todos y se sonríen–. Navidad, dulce Navidad, es calor de hogar. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya llegó la Navidad. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya está aquí la Navidad –muchos se abrazan–. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya llegó la Navidad. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya está aquí la Navidad –por un momento los problemas se esfumaron.

– Gira el mundo, gira el reloj –siguió cantando Yami.  
– gira el viento, la mar y el sol –le continua Mitsuki.  
– Dale vuelta a tu corazón –las acompaña Irie.  
– Y llénalo de amor –cantan Kuro y Mun.

– Navidad, feliz Navidad, vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar –cantan todos–. Navidad, dulce Navidad, es calor de hogar. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya llegó la Navidad. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya está aquí la Navidad.

– Si esto ya parece musical, mejor acabemos

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Las canciones usadas en este proyecto:**

**Caminito de la escuela (editado por su buena escritora)**

**Canción del trabajo cenicienta**

**Me convierto en marciano-Molotov**

**Si fueras gay- sepa la chingada de quien**

**Niños vs niñas-porta y may **

**Wreking ball –en español de Kevin Karla la banda**

**Yoru no Uta –Sakura Crad Captor, Tomoyo**

**Ven a cantar -villancico**

**espero que les haya gustado y si no... nada, no pasa nada oh si por cada desprecio un gatito muere, ahora si no te gusto fuiste la causa de la muerte de un lindo gatito, bye bye**


	48. Chapter 39: Épocas de fiesta VI

**Épocas de fiesta VI: Nuevo año, nuevo inicio, todo se fue a la mierda**

Empezamos en un escuela completamente normal.

Chica de lentes que le gusta el hentai:– Oigan porque flojean tanto, ayúdenme a trabajar –regaño la chica de lente que le gust el hentai.

Chico rudo que en secreto es gay:– Bah, relájate –le resto importancia el chico rudo que en secreto es gay.

– ¡NO ME PONDRE ESA MIERDA! –suena un gritan tan fuerte y toda la escuela tiembla.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta la chica tierna que en secreto se jarcha al novio de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Ahora en Gakuen Alice, todos están en la sala principal del edificio.

– Vamos Yami, hazlo solo por hoy –le pide Kuro con una carita de corderito a medio degollar.

– Lo siento, lentes de sol –dice la chica mientras usa unos lentes de sol.

– Solo es un Kimono, póntelo ahora –ordena Natsuki.

– No –se cruza de brazos.

– Yami –le advierte con voz de ultratumba.

– Que no –responde poniéndose algo nerviosa. La pelienegra la vez con el ceño fruncido.

...

_TE LO PONES POR LAS BUENAS O TE LO PONDRE POR LAS MALAS –_le dice con una voz que asusto a más de uno–. Yo SIEMPRE consigo lo que quiero y yo QUIERO que te pongas ese puto kimono ¿entendido? –pregunta autoritaria.

– ME NIEGO –grita defendiéndose.

...

– ¡VEN AQUÍ PERRA! –le grita y se abalanza contra ella, todos las observan con indiferencia mientras Natsuki desvestía a Yami mientras reia psicopatamente.

– ¡Suéltame, no me lo pondré! –exclama la emo cuando le quito su camisa.

* * *

Después de un rato esta usaba el kimono, Natsuki sonrió feliz y todos se burlaban.

– No entiendo a que va todo esto del año nuevo –comenta Mikan dudosa viendo como todos se emocionaban con la pequeña reunión.

– En Gakuen Alice tenemos la costumbre se hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, exageran todo –contesto Ruka encogiendose de hombros.

– Esto es algo extraño, no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto –la rubia mira con rareza a sus compañeros. De repente llega una robot con más postales. En una de esas:

– Natsuki Ito, Yami Yoru, Mikan Sakura, Hikari Suta, Kuro Pyuma, Shiro Okami, Nathaly Kurosaki, Mun Buru y Taiyo Akarui.

– ¿¡Eh!? –exclamaron, todos se desconcertaron al recibir postales.

– ¿Quién...? –Hikari por un momento se desconectó de la realidad-–. Sería imposible... –tembló levemente.

Todo mundo empieza a leer sus postales, muchos vivían en un ambiente armónico, toda felicidad y risas, una realidad ficticia separada de la cruel verdad, pero otros sabían cuál era su realidad.

_Hola, muy pronto nos veremos, disfruten sus momentos de felicidad, pronto sabrán que es estar en el verdadero infierno._

Todos sabían de que iba esas palabras, por un momento todo se les olvido, se distrajeron de su objetivo principal.

– Sin duda –pronuncio Yami, todos la voltean a ver– nos hemos desentendido mucho ¿no? –tenía una sonrisa cansada su ojo eran tapados por su fleco.

– Si esto sigue así tendremos que abandonar Gakuen Alice y seguir viajando por todo Japón –murmuro Taiyo por un momento la idea les asusto, se habían adaptado a ese entorno.

– Será lo mejor... es mi culpa siquiera haberlo propuesto en un inicio, nunca debimos venir aquí –susurro Natsuki, todos la voltean a ver, sabían que incluso a ella le pesaba el alejarse–, por el momento disimulen, no es bueno que la gente se dé cuenta, este lugar se encargó de crearles una realidad ficticia en la que no son conscientes de la cruda realidad.

Por un rato todos estuvieron hablando, con ellos llegaron los de otros grupos. Todo iba tranquilo, placido y con un ambiente relajante y divertí- espera ¿Por qué esta todo tan tranquilo, tan feliz, tan... tan... normal? Esto no está bien... falta algo.

– HOLA MADAFAKAS YA LLEGUE –exclama Tsubasa mientras patea la puerta.

Ah ya todo normal, sigan con la historia.

– Hola Tsubasa-sempai –la castaña lo saluda alzando la mano.

– Hola Mikan-chan –el saluda de igual forma, en un momento se sale y entra con un carrito con panquecitos–. ¿Quién quiere?

– ¿Ahí de chocolate? –pregunta Natsuki leyendo un manga.

– Sep –cuando ve ya tiene a la pelinegra encima de su carrito. Muchos se acercaron a agarrar algunos panquecito después. Un rato paso y muchos se fueron a otros lugares, afuera, otros edificios, etc.

– Te lo diré por última vez no-soy-gay –le repito Shiro con irritación a Nathali.

– Pero ¿y J-Jin? ¡Eso es muy cruel, lo estas rechazando!

– Nom tenesh colashon –le die Kobato con la boca llena de pastel, tenía un poco embarrado a los lados de su mejilla.

– Genial, ahora creen que soy gay –el otro involucrado suspira resignado.

– Tu cara no ayuda –murmura Yami divertida–. Si fueras gay...

– ¡CALLATE ZORRA! –le gritan molestos.

– Nunca me dejan terminar –dice "triste".

– Podrían dejar de hablar de las inclinaciones sexuales de ambos –les dice Misaki viendo la televisión– de nuevo se divorció el presidente.

– Era normal, si esta es impotente –responde Mikan apoyando sus codos en una mesita frente al televisor-

– Pero sí que esta buena –Tsubasa choca los puños con Tono y Misaki les da un zape.

– ¿Entonces eres una loli que es muy cariñosa pero aun así te gusta el gore? –pregunta Natsume a Kuro alejado de los demás, de todos Kuro era la que más curiosidad le daba.

– Es que es divertido, mi favorito es corpse party, incluso me pase el juego, aunque bueno, no es muy sangriento en mi opinión –le dice sonriente.

– Sin duda eres la más rara –le dice Koko con su sonrisa que pareciera eterna.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunta con inocencia.

– Bah, olvídalo.

– ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquila si casi mueres? –le pregunta Sumire a la peli plateada que les cantaba cuando conoció a Yami, la chica conto una parte de su historia que no revelaba nada más que casi su muerte.

– Te acostumbras, al principio la odie, luego la odie más y el día de hoy la odio como si no hubiese un mañana... por eso me cae bien –todos caen de espaldas–, cuando conocí a Taiyo fue igual.

– Una vez me tiro por un pozo –dice sonriente–. No comí en tres días pero aprendí a hablar el idioma de las ratas.

En eso una persona llega y era Nobara, les sonríe a todos tímidamente–. Hola Nobara-chan ¿Qué tal? –le sonríe amistosamente las castaña.

– H-H-Hola e-espero que no les moleste q-q-ue este aquí –dice algo penosa.

– Para nada –le sonríe Nathali. Sin que lo notaran Nobara se acercó a Natsume.

– N-Natsume-kun... hay algo que debo de decirte –le susurra.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– El día del baile vi a por las cámaras como Mikan-chan bailaba con alguien... y esa persona la conozco y... esa persona es muy peligrosa –susurra para que no la oigan.

– ¿Cómo que peligrosa? –él se estaba empezando a preocupar.

– Esto es algo que solo yo se... la organización X tiene varias personas trabajando, esta persona viene de ahí, es alguien sumamente peligroso y no sé qué relación tenga con Mikan pero –mira con disimulo a Natsuki–. Creo que ella sabe.

Natsume la mira fijamente y sin pensarlo más la agarra del brazo y van por Natsuki, las saca a las dos sin importarle la mirada de los demás.

– Ese chico ¿Qué está planeando? –pregunta Tsubasa.

* * *

– ¿Qué...? –pregunta, la de cabellos grises le dice lo que sabe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar a Nobara–. Él... esta... aquí, no, no puede seré, eso significa... –se empezó a poner nerviosa, sus dos acompañantes se preocuparon por su reacción–. ¡Maldición! –del enojo un árbol que estaba a su lado se empezó a quemar–. _A eso se refería._

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Natsume, ella niega.

– Kai... –no termina porque algo le impide seguir–. Él es MUY peligroso, si lo vuelven a ver cerca de Mikan... ALEJENLO LO MÁS POSIBLE –suplica, ambos asienten con preocupación.

* * *

Un largo rato después los tres entran algo serios, pero componen sus caras para no dar sospechas.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Mikan, nadie respondió porque sintieron una fuerza invisible jalarlos y todos terminaron pegados-

Yami termino pegada a Kobato; Hikari termino pegada a Shin; Natsuki termino pegada a Ruka; Hotaru a Sumire; Anna a Nonoko; Mikan con Natsume

Y para finalizar...

– Esto es –empieza a decir Shiro mientras una venita le crecía.

– ¿¡Enserio!? –grita Jin que quedo pegado al albino Tsundere.

– ¿Qué paso? –se preguntó Kuro al ver a todos pegados.

– ¡LO SABIA! –Nathali apunta a los dos chicos pegados– ¡WUJU! Yaoi is love, yaoi is life –sonríe como toda una maniaca.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –pregunta el oji morado con sorpresa porque la forma en la que se pego a Hikari era extraña, tenía las manos pegadas y parte de la espalda.

– Oh eso, bueno se me olvido, esto es obra de los polvos pegajosos, es una broma muy popular en mi clase, me la hicieron y termine pagado a cuatro pollo –se ríe nervioso el chico de la maldicón, al ver a las miradas de todos lo que resultaron pegados–. Lo puse en la mezcla de algunos panquecitos.

– ¿Quieres el golpe en la cara o en el estómago? –pregunta Yami sádicamente.

* * *

– Que molestia –dice Shiro mientras se recarga en un sillón–. Tenía que agarra un puto pastelillo y tenía que ser de mora.

– ¿Quién lo diría? –comenta Jin mirando a la nada ignorando a Nathali que gritaba "¡ES EL DESTIDO, ES EL DESTINO!"

– Al menos no están con una loca –les dice Hotaru mirando como Sumire lloraba por no estar con Natsume o Ruka.

– A pesar de todo tú... ¡SIGUES COMIENDO LOS PANQUECITOS! –le grita Mikan a su prima que se comía más panquecitos de chocolate.

– Sep –dice al momento que come otro, parecía niña chiquita.

– Ahora que lo pienso –habla Tsubasa algo recuperado de sus heridas–. ¿Entonces Ruka-Pyon comió panquecitos de chocolate?

– En realidad no probé ninguno de chocolate –responde, todos voltean a ver a la pelinegra que sigue con su trabajo de comer.

– ¿Qué? –todos la manda un mirada dudosa–. Está bien me comí uno de vainilla ¿felices?

– ¿Por qué?

– No sé, conveniencias del guion.

– ¿Eh?

– Nada **(Natsuki... NO ROMPAS LA CUARTA PARED CARAJO)**

– ¿Cuánto dura el efecto? –pregunta Kobato dando saltitos junto a Yami.

– Una o dos horas...

– Ya que –suspira la emo–.¿Qué hacemos?

– Falta hora y media para que den las doce –comenta Sumire mirando el reloj.

– ¿Y si vemos las noticias? –pregunta la castaña–. Como es año nuevo pasan tontería y media –todos se siente y ven al televisor.

_"Noticiero: En últimas noticas siguen desapareciendo niños de varias zonas de Japón, un grupo de investigación ha estada tratando de localizar algún lugar donde estos se encuentren pero nada."_

– Esto ya es de hace tiempo –murmura Misaki consternada.

– Ira para largo –susurra Mikan casi inaudible.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Corazonada...

– Olvidemos el tema –Natsume toma el control y lo pone en otro canal.

_"– El Presidente en la fiesta de año nuevo anuncio... ¡SE VA A CASAR!... otra vez..."_

– Y esta es la décima –todos suspiran.

* * *

– Tomen sus uvas –dice Sumire, ella, Anna, Nonoko, Kuro y Hotaru, la última porque no tenia de otra, les llevaron las doce uvas que deben comer antes de los doce últimos segundos del año.

– Que bien ya tengo hambre –se lamenta la pelinegra y el oji morado.

– Se comieron todos los panquecitos que sobraban... y era mínimo cincuenta –les dice Tono.

– No comí en todo el día –se queja Natsuki.

– Yo siempre tengo hambre –hace un puchero Shin, ambos rubios pegados a ellos niegan.

– Idiota –dice Hikari.

– Bruja.

– ¿El efecto aun no pasa? –pregunta Anna inocente.

– ¿Tú qué crees? –pregunta Natsuki mostrando su brazo pegado al de Ruka.

– Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta –chilla Yami fulminando a Tsubasa quien se esconde atrás de Mitsuki.

– Ya empieza la cuenta –murmura la mencionada ignorando a todos.

12... todos empezaron a comer con algo de tranquilidad.

11

10

9

8

7

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

654321 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

– Maldita escritora, le gusta trollear –se queja Natsuki, todos intentaban tragar las uvas lo más rápido posible.

– ¿A quién le hablas? –pregunta confundida la castaña.

– No es nada –responde y siente su brazo menos pesado–. ¡Ah! el efecto paso –comenta con tranquilidad.

– Genial –dice Mikan soltando la mano se Natsume el cual la retira lentamente. Hikari iba a hacer lo mismo pero siente como le aprisionan la mano, voltea a ver al oji morado con una ceja en alto.

– L-lo siento –murmura retirándola lentamente, ella suspira. Después de un rato ya todos se ponen a hablar o cosas por el estilo.

– Y mañana a clases –suspira triste la emo.

– Nunca haces nada –le recuerda Shin.

– Pero Jin-Jin no me deja dormir –murmura con lagrimillas en sus ojos. Todos se ríen de su reacción.

* * *

– ¿Cuándo iré? –pregunta ida.

– En una semana, yo iré mañana... porque –muestra una macabra sonrisa–. Comenzamos un nuevo año, nuevo inicio...

Akane sonrío burlona–... todo se fue a la mierda... para ellos.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo, bueno gracias a todas esas personas que dejan un comentario, me dan gracia lo que a veces ponen, gracias por apoyarme, también a todos los que la siguen a la ponen en favoritos y obvio a todo aquel que lea esto y para terminar con el momento sentimental, LOS QUIERO MUCHO (aunque no los conozca xD) sin ustedes bueno... esto habría terminado hace diez capitulo jeje, nos vemos bye bye**


	49. Chapter 40: Adiós amigos Cuentos

**Adiós amigos, cuentos en la oscuridad.**

– Esto... es el adiós... –murmuro Julian con una sonrisa.

– Nah, nos veremos de nuevo, eso espero –Alan los ve con tristeza.

– ¿Enserio te tienes que ir? –pregunta Kobato desanimada.

– Quiero ver a mi padre y a mis hermanas –les dice sonriendo con nostalgia–. Los extrañare.

– Nosotros igual –dice Mikan para despues abrazarlo y luego todos hacen lo mismo.

– Adiós, que te vaya muy bien –Taiyo le sonríe tratando de contagiarle alegría.

– No hagas idioteces en mi ausencia –le soba la cabeza con ternura. Poco a poco se aleja de las rejas de Gakuen Alice sin que los maestros se enteraran, nadie intentaria pararlo, de eso estaba seguro.

– Adiós... amigo –susurro Sergio cerrando sus ojos.

– ADIÓS... AMIGOS –se despide moviendo la mano con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Todos habían regresado a clases, era el dos de enero y ya estaban emocionados.

– ¡Quiero salir de vacaciones! –exclama Yami aplastada en la mesa con una nube lloviendo encima de ella.

Bueno... no todos

– Si por ti fuera trecientos sesenta y cinco días al año serian vacaciones –murmura Natsume y la mira sin interés.

– ¡SI! –chilla, de repente se pone algo seria–. Siento grandes vibras peligrosas –murmura para sí misma.

En un momento todo se pone oscuro, todos se miran entre sí y Natsuki enciende un poco de fuego.

– Se fue la luz –dijo Kobato.

– No me digas, si no me lo dice ni me doy cuenta –le dicen todos con sarcasmo y ella se ríe nerviosa.

– ¿Y qué hacemos? –pregunta Kuro y suena un trueno, empieza una lluvia al estilo beso bajo la lluvia–. ¿Por eso se fue la luz?

– ¿Y si contamos historias? –pregunta Sumire con emoción.

– No se, me da miedo el terror –responde Anna.

– Ese es el chiste –ironiza Koko.

– ¡Vamos no chillen! luego pueden abrazar a sus novios ¿Quién empieza? –exclama con entusiasmo Kobato.

– Yo quiero empezar –Shin alza la mano con emoción.

– No valen las historias de pizza –todos se ríen ante el comentario de Hikari.

– Jaja que graciosa –la miro con odio–. Bueno, esta historia trata de una alumna de una escuela vecina, ella era una cerebrito, por eso era molestada por sus compañeros de clase, un día un grupo de chicas la está acosando en los baños provocando que esta se lastimara a tal grado que en una se golpeó la cabeza con los lavabos provocado su muerte casi instantánea, ahora ella vaga por los baños llevándose a cada persona que ve. Fin

– Bah eso no da miedo –dice Koko, el oji rojo apunta divertido a varias mujeres temblando y algunos chicos.

– Yo oí el rumor de que aquí se murió un profesor y que ahora su alma vaga en pena tratando de buscar venganza –dice Sumire con voz espeluznante-

– Q-que miedo –chilla Anna–. ¿Eh? Mikan-chan, Taiyo-chan –las ve y ambas estaban muy pálidas.

– Yo tengo un mejor cuento –saca de la nada una lámpara–. [Historia censurada por ser muy terrorífica y larga] y fin –ve a todos acurrucado en un rincón temblando menos Natsuki, Shiro, Hikari y Mun que se los conto hace dos años.

– ¡Ya dejen las historias de terror! –exclama Nonoko mientras tiembla nerviosa.

– ¿Y si contamos cuentos de hadas? –pregunta Mikan con la cara azul del terror.

– Oh, oh yo quiero –alza la mano Jin–. Esta se llama Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos.

**Narración Jin**

Había una vez, en pleno invierno, hubo una niñita que era tan blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano. Por todo eso fue llamada Blanca nie-

– ¡Ey espérate! –le interrumpio unas mujer con el pelo negro, su fleco cubria un ojo y sus ojos eran fiusha–. No le pondré a la niña Blanca Nieves, ¡no es un nombre!

Pero así es el guion...

– El guion me la chupa, su nombre será Kuro y de cariño le diremos Blanca nieves o como se diga –hizo pose de diva.

Bien, sigamos; Y al nacer la niña, la reina murió. Un año más tarde el rey tomó otra esposa. Era una mujer bella pero orgullosa y arrogante, y no podía soportar que nadie la superara en belleza. Tenía un espejo maravilloso y cuando se ponía frente a él, mirándose le preguntaba:

– ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! –exclamaba la reina Sumire –. ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?

– La Reina es la más hermosa de esta región._ Conveniencias del guion_ –susurrba lo último el espejo Kokoro.

Ella quedaba satisfecha pues sabía que su espejo siempre decía la verdad. Pero Blanca nieves crecía y embellecía cada vez más; cuando alcanzó los siete años era tan bella como la clara luz del día y aún más linda que la reina. Ocurrió que un día cuando le preguntó al espejo:

– ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?

– La Reina es la hermosa de este lugar, pero la linda Kuro apodada Blanca nieves lo es mucho más. De grande tendrá muchos pretendientes –afirmo.

Entonces la reina tuvo miedo y se puso amarilla y verde de envidia. [Inserte una Sumire molesta] A partir de ese momento, cuando veía a Blanca nieves el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho, tal era el odio que sentía por la niña. Entonces hizo llamar a un cazador y le dijo:

– Lleva esa niña al bosque; no quiero que aparezca más ante mis ojos. La matarás y me traerás su corazón –le ordeno al cazador Kitsune.

El cazador obedeció y se la llevó, pero cuando quiso atravesar el corazón de Blanca nieves, la niña se puso a llorar y el cazador tuvo piedad y dijo:

– ¡Corre, pues, mi pobre niña! –exclamo el cazador–. Si te encuentra ambos moriremos.

– Gracias amable hombre –agradecio la pequeña mientras se levanta y se dirige al bosque.

Un cerdito venía saltando; el cazador lo mató, extrajo su corazon y los llevó a la reina como prueba de que había cumplido su misión. El cocinero los cocinó con sal y la mala mujer los comió creyendo que eran de Blanca nieves. Por su parte, la pobre niña se encontraba en medio de los grandes bosques, abandonada por todos y con tal miedo que todas las hojas de los árboles la asustaban.

– Esto es tenebroso –se abrazó a si misma–. Ayuda –pide con un hilo de voz.

No tenía idea de cómo arreglárselas y entonces corrió y corrió hasta la caída de la tarde; entonces vio una casita a la que entró para descansar. En la cabañita todo era pequeño, pero tan lindo y limpio como se pueda imaginar. Había una mesita pequeña con un mantel blanco y sobre él siete platitos, cada uno con su pequeña cuchara, más siete cuchillos, siete tenedores y siete vasos, todos pequeños. A lo largo de la pared estaban dispuestas, una junto a la otra, siete camitas cubiertas con sábanas blancas como la nieve.

– No debería –se recuesta en las camas– pero en verdad tengo mucho sueño... sueño –al dejarse caer se queda dormida instantáneamente. Cuando cayó la noche volvieron los dueños de casa; eran siete enanos.

– Perate carnal que ni tan enanos, te apuesto a que soy más alto que tu –le dijo el enano de cabellos negros y ojos morados.

Jo-de-te. Bueno, eran siete adolescentes que excavaban y extraían metal en las montañas. Encendieron sus siete farolitos y vieron que alguien había venido, pues las cosas no estaban en el orden en que las habían dejado.

– ¿Quién se sentó en mi sillita? –pregunto el adolescente Shin.

– ¿Quién comió en mi platito? –se cuestiono el adolescente Yoshin.

– ¿Quién comió de mi pan? –dudo el adolescente Irie.

– ¿Quién comió de mis legumbres? –curoseo el adolescente Julian.

– ¿Quién pinchó con mi tenedor? –les pregunto el adolescente Sergio.

– ¿Quién cortó con mi cuchillo? –indago el adolescente Ruka.

– ¿Quién bebió en mi vaso? –pregunto el adolescente Yuu.

– ¿Quién anduvo en mi lecho? –volvio a preguntar Shin.

– ¡Alguien se ha acostado en el mío también! –dijeron todos mirando en el suyo, el séptimo descubrió a Blanca nieves, acostada y dormida. Llamó a los otros, que se precipitaron con exclamaciones de asombro. Entonces fueron a buscar sus siete farolitos para alumbrar a Blanca Nieves.

– ¡Oh, mi Dios! –exclamaron– ¡que bella es esta niña!

Sintieron una alegría tan grande que no la despertaron y la dejaron proseguir su sueño. El séptimo enano se acostó una hora con cada uno de sus compañeros y así pasó la noche. Al amanecer, Blanca nieves despertó y viendo a los siete enanos tuvo miedo. Pero ellos se mostraron amables y le preguntaron.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Yuu.

– Me llamo Kuro pero me dicen Blanca nieves –respondió ella tímidamente.

– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta nuestra casa? –cuestiono Ruka. Entonces ella les contó que su madrastra había querido matarla pero el cazador había tenido piedad de ella permitiéndole correr durante todo el día hasta encontrar la casita.

– Si quieres hacer la tarea de la casa, cocinar, hacer las camas, lavar, coser y tejer y si tienes todo en orden y bien limpio puedes quedarte con nosotros; no te faltará nada –acepto Yoshin.

– Sí –respondió–. Acepto de todo corazón.

Blanca nieves tuvo la casa en orden. Por las mañanas los enanos partían hacia las montañas, donde buscaban los minerales y el oro, y regresaban por la noche. Para ese entonces la comida estaba lista. La reina, una vez que comió lo que creía que era el corazón de Blanca nieves, se creyó de nuevo la principal y la más bella de todas las mujeres.

– ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?

– La Reina es la hermosa de este lugar. Pero, pasando los bosques, en la casa de los enanos, la linda Blanca nieves lo es mucho más.

La reina quedó aterrorizada pues sabía que el espejo no mentía nunca. Se dio cuenta de que el cazador la había engañado y de que Blanca nieves vivía. Reflexionó y buscó un nuevo modo de deshacerse de ella pues hasta que no fuera la más bella de la región la envidia no le daría tregua ni reposo. Cuando finalmente urdió un plan se pintó la cara, se vistió como una vieja buhonera y quedó totalmente irreconocible.

Se dirigió entonces a una habitación escondida y solitaria a la que nadie podía entrar y fabricó una manzana envenenada. Exteriormente parecía buena, blanca y roja y tan bien hecha que tentaba a quien la veía; pero apenas se comía un trocito sobrevenía la muerte. Cuando la manzana estuvo pronta, se pintó la cara, se disfrazó de campesina y atravesó las siete montañas hasta llegar a la casa de los siete enanos. Golpeó.

– Disculpe ¿qué se le ofrece? –pregunto Kuro mirandolo con gentileza.

– No es nada –dijo la campesina– me voy a librar de mis manzanas. Toma, te voy a dar una.

– ¿Eh? No sé si debo –murmuro apenada.

– ¿Temes que esté envenenada? –pregunta la vieja–. Mira –corto la manzana en dos partes–, tú comerás la parte roja y yo la blanca –la manzana estaba tan ingeniosamente hecha que solamente la parte roja contenía veneno. La bella manzana tentaba a Blanca nieves y cuando vio a la campesina comer no pudo resistir más, estiró la mano y tomó la mitad envenenada. Apenas iba a probarla.

– ALTO –exclamaron, con una espada cortan la manzana haciendo que la chica la soltara asustada–. ¿Qué cree que hace?

– ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta molesta al chico frente a ella era de pele blanco como la nieve y ojos azules como el mar.

– Me presento –se inclina el joven–. Soy Shiro el príncipe del pueblo vecino y eh de decir que no permitiré que le haga daño a esta bella joven –se pone entre las dos femeninas y la pequeña e inocente niña miraba todo confundida.

– Hijo de... –no termina porque de la nada un pico es lanzado hacia ella dejándola inconsciente y volviendo a su forma real.

– ¡AH! ¡Era mi madrastra! –el joven y los siete adolescente de dan un golpe en la frente–. Gracias joven Shiro por haberme ayudado –le da un beso en la mejilla dejándosela roja.

– Y nosotros tamos pintados –les dice Yoshin a sus compañeros.

Días después de conocerse él le dijo "Te amo como a nadie en el mund-"

– ¡Oye! no pongas palabras en mi boca –el principe mira al narrador con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero así es el guion, putos y bueno se casaron, tuvieron una noche de sexo salvaje y muchos hijos.

**Fin**

Todos se partieron de la risa con el final y ambos protagonistas se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza entonces el albino se lanzó al de ojos bicolor y le empezó a hacer varias llaves.

– ¡Yo cuento el siguiente! –dijo Taiyo alzando la mano.

**Narración Taiyo**

Érase una vez una muchachita llamada Mikan, pero de una dulzura y bondad sin par; lo había heredado de su madre que era la mejor persona del mundo.

Su madrasta de un mal carácter; no pudo soportar las cualidades de la joven, que hacían aparecer todavía más odiables a sus hijas. La obligó a las más viles tareas de la casa: ella era la que fregaba los pisos y la vajilla, la que limpiaba los cuartos de la señora y de las señoritas sus hijas; dormía en lo más alto de la casa, en una buhardilla, sobre una mísera pallasa, mientras sus hermanas ocupaban habitaciones con parquet, donde tenían camas a la última moda y espejos en que podían mirarse de cuerpo entero.

La pobre muchacha aguantaba todo con paciencia. Cuando terminaba sus quehaceres, se instalaba en el rincón de la chimenea, sentándose sobre las cenizas, lo que le había merecido el apodo de Culocenizón. La menor, que no era tan mala como la mayor, la llamaba Cenicienta; sin embargo Cenicienta, con sus míseras ropas, no dejaba de ser cien veces más hermosa que sus hermanas que andaban tan ricamente vestidas.

Sucedió que el hijo del rey dio un baile al que invitó a todas las personas distinguidas; nuestras dos señoritas también fueron invitadas, pues tenían mucho nombre en la comarca. Ellas aquí muy satisfechas y preocupadas de elegir los trajes y peinados que mejor les sentaran; nuevo trabajo para Mikan pues era ella quien planchaba la ropa de sus hermanas y plisaba los adornos de sus vestidos. No se hablaba más que de la forma en que irían trajeadas.

Manos expertas se encargaron de armar los peinados de dos pisos y se compraron lunares postizos. Llamaron a Cenicienta para pedirle su opinión, pues tenía buen gusto. Cenicienta las aconsejó lo mejor posible, y se ofreció incluso para arreglarles el peinado, lo que aceptaron. Mientras las peinaba, ellas le decían:

– Cenicienta, ¿te gustaría ir al baile? –pregunto la hermanastra Nonoko.

– Ay, señoritas, no se burlen, eso no es cosa para mí –dijo cepillando sus largos pelos.

– Tienes razón, se reirían bastante si vieran a un Culocenizón entrar al baile –se burlo la hermanastra Wakako. Finalmente, llegó el día feliz; partieron y Cenicienta las siguió con los ojos y cuando las perdió de vista se puso a llorar. Su madrina, que la vio anegada en lágrimas, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

– Me gustaría... me gustaría... –lloraba tanto que no pudo terminar. Su madrina, que era un hada, le dijo.

– ¿Te gustaría ir al baile, no es cierto? –pregunto el hada Mun, vetida con una tunica blanca.

– ¡Ay, sí! –soltó suspirando.

– ¡Bueno, te portarás bien! –dijo su madrina–, yo te haré ir.

Ambas fueron al jardín y vieron una calabaza–. Empecemos –se aclara la garganta y saca un látigo, su tunica se desintegra y se muestra con un vestido de bailarina azul oscuro y zapatillas grises–. Salacadula, chalchicomula bibidi, babidi, bu. Siete palabras de magia que son bibidi, babidi, bu –le da un latigazo a la calabaza y esta se empieza a transformar–. Salacadula, chalchicomula bibidi, babidi, bu. Yo hago milagros con esta canción. bibidi, babidi, bu –la calabaza se hace grande y todos lo miran sorprendido–. Tu salacadula di y chalchicomula mu –la calabaza cambia de color– pero para lograr un gran amor di bibidi babidi bu. Salacadula, chalchicomula bibidi, babidi, bu todo se logra con solo decir bibidi, babidi, bu –la calabaza se trasforma en un carruaje.

– Genial ¿la canción era importante? –pregunta la castaña viendo la carroza.

– No, pero en Disney es muy necesario una canción o no es película de Disney –se burla.

– Pero esto no es Disney –cuestiona curiosa.

– Oh cierto es el fic de una loca con problemas de anti socialismo, bueno da igual –le da un latigazo a cuatro ratones que se transforman en caballo, le da otro a un gato que se hace cochero y al final uno a una lagartija que se hace un lacayo–. Listo, oh mira falta tu vestido –la chica se aleja asustada–. ¿Qué? –la niña mira el látigo–. ¡Ah esto! y da gracias que tu hada madrina no es Yami Yoru... esa usa motosierras –ríe mientras alza el látigo.

– ¡Mi espalda! –se queja la chica, tenía un vestido blanco y brillante y su peinado era una cola de caballo muy bien peinada.

– El toque final –le da un latigazo en los pies y esta cae de culo al suelo.

– Mis nalgas –se soba el trasero–. ¿Eh? –mira un par de zapatillas de cristal, las más preciosas del mundo–. Que bellas –las mira asombrada.

– La belleza cuesta... nunca más literal –rie con gracia. Una vez ataviada de este modo, Mikan subió al carruaje–. Regresa antes de la medianoche, si te quedasen el baile un minuto más, serás de nuevo la don nadie de siempre.

– Si entiendo, gracias madrina –dice con ilusión.

– Si, bueno tu madre me debe una grande, por eso iré al cielo a cobrarle –dice para sí misma.

– ¿Qué? –no obtiene respuesta porque se la llevan.

* * *

– ¿Por qué debo hacer esto? –le pregunta el príncipe Natsume al rubio a su lado.

– Créeme tu padre me está obligando –le dice tratando de quitar el mal humor del príncipe–, pero mira las chicas son lindas.

– Además –aparece a un lado de ambos una chica comiendo chocolates–. Si no lo haces tendrás que casarte conmigo... –lo toma del cuello de su camisa–. BUSCATE UNA NOVIA –le dice al borde de la desesperación. El chico se asustó al pensar que la chica que más odiaba, que resulta ser una de las personas con las que más convivía, se casaría con él.

– Que-puto-asco –escupió, vio al baile y vio a una castaña que a su parecer no estaba tan fea–. Una castaña que no conozco o Natsuki –empezó a medir y se levantó de un tirón.

– No sé cómo le haces –murmuro el duque Narumi.

– Ni yo.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunta a la castaña y ella sin más acepta. [Inserte música]

Bailó con tanta gracia que fue un motivo más de admiración. Todos los miraban embelesados. Trajeron exquisitos manjares que el príncipe no probó, ocupado como estaba en observarla. Charlando así estaban

– ¿No eres muy grande para tener ropa interior de fresas? –pregunto en una de esas.

– ¿Q-que...? –lo mira roja como tomate–. Tu maldito –su voz tembló–. ¡PERVERTIDO! –el chico se empezó a reír de su expresión, de a poco ella también lo hizo.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, cuando Mikan oyó dar las doce; Se levantó y salió corriendo, ligera como una gacela. El príncipe la siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarla; ella había dejado caer una de sus zapatillas de cristal que el príncipe recogió con todo cuidado.

– Si, esto está confirmado... es una idiota –mira la zapatilla con cara de no-mames.

* * *

Mikan llegó a casa sofocada, sin carroza, sin lacayos, con sus viejos vestidos, pues no le había quedado de toda su magnificencia sino una de sus zapatillas, igual a la que se le había caído. Preguntaron a los porteros del palacio si habían visto salir a una princesa; dijeron que no habían visto salir a nadie, salvo una muchacha muy mal vestida que tenía más aspecto de aldeana que de señorita. Al otro día.

– Vaya que curioso –pronuncia Narumi mirando la zapatilla.

– Esperen ¿te casarías con esa chica? –pregunta Natsuki, él se encogió de hombros–. Bien –sale a la terraza ante la vista de los dos varones con un megáfono grita–. EL PRINCIPE NATSUME SE CASARA CON LA CHICA A QUIEN LE QUEDE ESTA ZAPATILLA DE CRISTAL –atrás aparece un cartel de la zapatilla.

– ¿Dónde?

– Conveniencias del guion –se encoge de hombros la chica. Empezaron probándola a las princesas, en seguida a las duquesas, y a toda la corte, pero inútilmente. La llevaron donde las dos hermanas, las que hicieron todo lo posible para que su pie cupiera en la zapatilla, pero no pudieron.

– ¿Puedo probar si a mí me calza? –la pelinegra la vi y lo hizo. Vio que encajaba sin esfuerzo y que era hecha a su medida. Grande fue el asombro de las dos hermanas, pero más grande aun cuando Mikan sacó de su bolsillo la otra zapatilla y se la puso.

– Tú te casaras con el príncipe –dijo de forma serena, entonces formo una gran sonrisa–. LIBERTAD –exclamo muy feliz–. Púdrete baka-hentai –todos miraron con rareza a la chica.

Fue conducida ante el joven príncipe, vestida como estaba. Él la encontró más bella que nunca, y pocos días después se casaron.

– El vestido que tenías era horrible –admitió el día de su boda.

– Hijo de puta –dijo cansada la princesa. Al final la madrina fue Natsuki que festejaba con regocijo su libertad y Narumi el padrino.

**Fin**

– Que lindo... ¿hasta en los cuentos? –la castaña mira a Natsume que sonríe un poco pero nadie lo nota.

– Yo cuento otro –propone Yami, todos se ponen nerviosos–. Cuento de hadas... bueno casi.

**Narración Yami**

Hace muchos años vivían un rey y una reina quienes cada día decían: "¡Ah, si al menos tuviéramos un hijo!" Pero el hijo no llegaba.

– IMPOTENCIA –grito Mun apareciendo por breves momentos.

Sin embargo, después de hora fornicando al fin la cigüeña se apiado de ellos

– Gracias por el porno –el ave guardando su cámara–. ¿Cómo quieres su hija? ¿Pelirroja? ¿Rubia?

– No muy trillado, mejor pelinegra y de ojos café y fríos como el hielo –propuso el rey.

– Bueno... no tengo la de perrito –los dos rueda los ojos y empiezan–. Eso, así, tengo pa' un año –ríe mientras graba todo.

La reina tuvo una niña tan preciosa que el rey no podía ocultar su gran dicha, y ordenó una fiesta. Él no solamente invitó a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, sino también a un grupo de hadas, para que ellas fueran amables y generosas con la niña. Eran cuatro estas hadas en su reino, pero solamente tenía tres platos de oro para servir en la cena, así que tuvo que prescindir de una de ellas. La fiesta se llevó a cabo con el máximo esplendor, y cuando llegó a su fin, las hadas fueron obsequiando a la niña con los mejores y más portentosos regalos que pudieron

– Yo te doy la belleza, para que no te quedes forever alone –concedió el hada Nathali.

– Yo te doy una bella voz, para que en el futuro grabes muchos álbumes y me hagas millonaria –concedió el hada Mitsuki.

– Y yo... –iba a decir el hada Kobato, pero interrumpe la cuarta hada, ella quería vengarse por no haber sido invitada, y sin ningún aviso, y sin mirar a nadie, el hada Akane gritó con voz bien fuerte:

– "¡La hija del rey, cuando cumpla sus quince años, se pinchará con el huso de una rueca, y caerá muerta inmediatamente!"... sí, no podía tirarla de la ventana o apuñalarla, tenía que ser pinchándose –bufo sin más decir, dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón.

Todos quedaron atónitos, pero la tercera, que aún no había anunciado su obsequio, se puso al frente, y aunque no podía evitar la malvada sentencia, sí podía disminuirla, y dijo

– Bueno te iba a dar un carro último modelo –comenzó a hablar.

– Me cago en maléfica –dice molesto el rey.

– "¡Ella no morirá, pero entrará en un profundo sueño por cien años!"

El rey, después de llorar desconsoladamente, trataba por todos los medios de evitar aquella desdicha para la joven. Dio órdenes para que toda máquina hilandera o huso en el reino fuera destruido. Mientras tanto, los regalos de las otras doce hadas, se cumplían plenamente en aquella joven. Así ella era hermosa, modesta, de buena naturaleza y sabia, y cuanta persona la conocía, la llegaba a querer profundamente.

– Tienes cabello de abuela y tendencias a Tsundere –dijo la princesa a un servidor.

– Hija de...

– Tú eres una masoquista que solo disfruta del dolor de las personas y que jamás tendrá su Ak-47 –recordó a su prima.

– TE ODIO –chillo.

– ... Baka-hentai

– Eres la cosa más irritante del mundo –reclamo el príncipe del reino vecino, Natsume.

Bueno... no todos. Sucedió que en el mismo día en que cumplía sus quince años, el rey y la reina no se encontraban en casa, y la doncella estaba sola en palacio.

– Aburrido... me dejan dormir ocho horas exactas... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se sentirá dormir por más tiempo? –ella fue recorriendo todo sitio que pudo, miraba las habitaciones y los dormitorios como ella quiso, y al final llegó a una vieja torre. Ella subió por las angostas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. Una vieja llave estaba en la cerradura, y cuando la giró, la puerta súbitamente se abrió. En el cuarto estaba una anciana sentada frente a un huso, muy ocupada hilando su lino–. Eres horrible.

– ¿¡QUE DIJIS...!? –suspira tratando de mantener la calma–. Niñita ¿no quieres intentar costurar?

– Nah jodete, me da hueva –contesta para después intentar irse.

– Pero debes dormir eternamente –intento decir.

– ¿Cuál es el requisito? –la mira interesada.

– Eso –señala el huso, ella lo toco y empezó a sentir mucho sueño.

En cuanto sintió el pinchazo, cayó sobre una cama que estaba allí, y entró en un profundo sueño. Y ese sueño se hizo extensivo para todo el territorio del palacio. El rey y la reina quienes estaban justo llegando a casa, y habían entrado al gran salón, quedaron dormidos, y toda la corte con ellos. Pero alrededor del castillo comenzó a crecer una red de espinos, que cada año se hacían más y más grandes, tanto que lo rodearon y cubrieron totalmente, de modo que nada de él se veía, ni siquiera una bandera que estaba sobre el techo. Pasados cien años, otro príncipe llegó también al lugar, y oyó a un anciano hablando sobre la cortina de espinos, y que se decía que detrás de los espinos se escondía una bellísima princesa, llamada Preciosa Rosa, quien ha estado dormida por cien años, y que también el rey, la reina y toda la corte se durmieron por igual. Y además había oído de su abuelo, que muchos hijos de reyes habían venido y tratado de atravesar el muro de espinos, pero quedaban pegados en ellos y tenían una muerte sin piedad.

– No tengo miedo, iré y veré a la bella Preciosa Rosa –se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe Ruka

Pero en esa fecha los cien años ya se habían cumplido, y el día en que Preciosa Rosa debía despertar había llegado. Cuando el príncipe se acercó a donde estaba el muro de espinas, no había otra cosa más que bellísimas flores, que se apartaban unas de otras de común acuerdo, y dejaban pasar al príncipe sin herirlo, y luego se juntaban de nuevo detrás de él como formando una cerca.

Él siguió avanzando, y en el gran salón vio a toda la corte yaciendo dormida, y por el trono estaban el rey y la reina. Entonces avanzó aún más, por fin llegó hasta la torre y abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde Preciosa Rosa estaba dormida. Ahí yacía, tan hermosa que él no podía mirar para otro lado. Entonces Maléfica o Akane los vio y se convirtió en un dragón. El empezó a pelear con él.

Una cuenta regresiva desde el cinco se hizo presente y cuando llego al uno: "RING, RING"

– ¿Qué? ¿A eso se refería el hada con despertar? Solo puso una alarma a las seis con cien días después. Bah tu muere –el príncipe quedo acorralado esperando su cruel destino–. MUERE –sintió que la alarma era arrogada contra ella.

– CAYENSE NO DEJAN DORMIR –se cubre con sus sabanas ante la mirada de los dos–. Puta Kobato, pudo ponerlo en mil años mínimo.

– ¿Princesa? –pregunto el príncipe.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta mirando al dragón, saca de debajo de su cama una espada un pon un bostezo se lo entierra en el corazón y la tira por la ventana– GRACIAS POR LOS CIEN AÑOS DE DESCANSO –le grita viendo como cae.

Entonces ambos bajaron juntos, y el rey y la reina despertaron, y toda la corte, y se miraban unos a otros con gran asombro. Días después se celebró la boda del príncipe y Preciosa Rosa con todo esplendor, y vivieron muy felices hasta el fin de sus vidas.

**Fin.**

Todos miraron asombrados a la sádica del grupo.

– ¿Q-qué con esa historia? –pronuncia Ruka algo rojo y al voltear a ver a la pelinegra esta estaba recostada en una banca durmiendo–. ¿Ito?

– Deja dormir Ruka-pyon –murmura entre sueños, tenía las mejillas con un lijero rubor.

Las luces se enciente y Yami murmura–: Y termino la hora de los cuentos en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Curiosidad 02:**

**Mi inspiración esta en los animes Elfen Lied y Sora no Otoshimono.**

* * *

gracias a todo por leer y bye bye


	50. Chapter 41: Inician los problemas

**Inician los problemas.**

Después de que regresara la luz y de que todos intentaran despertar a Natsuki que no lo hizo hasta que alguien coloco un chocolate delante de ella.

– HOLA CHICOS, como sabrán la profesora Tronchatoro se retiro –anuncia Narumi.

Todos alzan cartulinas, juntas formaban la cara de Tronchatoro tachada con rojo.

– ¡Su nueva maestra de artes es una mujer muy amable que los ayudara en cuelquier duda! –exclama emocionado–. Su nombre es –suspenso, suspenso, suspenso innecesario, like por eso, oh ¿aquí no se da verdad?–. Makeikusa Elizabeth.

_..._

– ¿Q-qué...? –pronuncia Taiyo su cara muestra una mueca de horror.

– No es posible –dice Jin algo shockeado. En el aula entra una mujer de cabello negro, oscuro y ojos café rojizo. Usaba un traje negro con toques en dorado.

– Un gusto, bueno soy su nueva profesora, Elizabeth Makeikusa, tengo el alice del demonio, espero ser bien recibida por ustedes –les sonríe con amabilidad.

– E-es ella –gruñe Hikari mientras abre los ojos como platos. El ambiente se puso tenso, muchos miraron con curiosidad a sus compañeros más recientes, sus muecas variaban entre sorpresa, horror, desesperación, preocupación, miedo y enojo.

– Te dejo Eli-chan, adiós chicos –se va ignorando esa tensión–. Esto me da mala espina –dice al viento una vez sale del salón.

– Disculpe profesora –llama la atención Sumire.

– Dime.

– ¿Cuál es el alice del demonio? –esa pregunta helo a sus compañeros.

– Es... algo difícil de explicar pues hay tres alice que lo complementan, el alice del diablo, el alice del arcángel y el alice del _ángel –_el último lo dice con tono burlón–. ¿Verdad señorita? –pregunta dirigierndose a la castaña. Todos voltean a Mikan.

La mira con odio–. Si, profesora –se levanta–, es un alice muy poderosa el de usted ¿o me equivoco? –habla con ironía que muy pocos notaron, su voz temblaba.

– No se equivoca –dice algo arrogante–. Incluso puede crear "_maldiciones_" ¿verdad señorita? –ahora mira a la oji-rosa.

– No soy... señorita –habla de manera seria y sin emociones, eso a sus compañeros les dio un escalofrió–. Soy una creación del mal, según la gente y si se pueden crear maldiciones muy, MUY poderosas –la mira como si la fuese a atacar–. ¿Usted puede?

– Si –le dice con una sonrisa calmada–, espero nos llevemos bien –le sonríe gentil. Suena la campana y la de ojos cafés sale por la ventana.

– ¿Ito? –pregunta Ruka mientras mira la ventana, la profesora lo mira con una extraña sonrisa.

– Nos vemos.

– _¿Qué hace aquí?_ –piensa asustada la oji rojo.

– ¿Kuro? –Shiro la mira preocupado.

**Flash Back (P.O.V. Kuro)**

– ¿¡Dónde ESTA!? –le suplica a una mujer de cabellos negros.

– Él se sacrificó por ti ¿Dónde crees que esta? –le dice cruelmente.

– ¡SHIRO! –grita al ver al peliblanco lleno de sangre por medio de una pantalla–. ¡Déjalo! –empieza a soltar lagrimas–. ¡Déjalo!

**Fin flash back**

En la realidad la pequeña estaba llorando alarmando a sus compañeros. Yami le toca el hombro y ella solo la abraza, le besa en la frente y de a poco la pequeña se va calmando.

– Esto ya es mucho –Jin se levanta y se va de la clase.

* * *

En el bosque estaba la pelinegra mirando el vacío.

**Flash Back (P.O.V. Natsuki)**

– ¡YO TOMARE SU LUGAR! –exclama desesperada–. Solo déjalas.

– Como quieras –cede la mujer de cabellos negros–. ¿Por qué?

– Yo soy su prima y las ayudare ¡INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE SACRIFICARME!

**Fin del flash back**

– ITO –el rubio la sacude.

– ¿E-EH? –mira al rubio–. Ruka-pyon...

– ¿Estás bien? –la otra asiente–. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

– ... Ella es... –mira a un lado y la ve, la mira con una sonrisa retorcida–. Nadie, solo una persona más, nos recordó a alguien del pasado –desvía la mirada de su amigo.

– Eso es mentira, el alice, sus reacciones ¿Qué pasa realmen...? –no termina por que lo interrumpe.

– HACES MUCHAS PREGUTAS INNECESARIAS ¿SABES? –le grita y lo mira con el ceño fruncido y él se aleja algo asustado, ella lo mira con tristeza–. Ya veo... eres igual a todos –lo ve con el ceño fruncido**–. ¿Te doy miedo, verdad?**

– ¿Q-qué? NO, no es eso –intenta acercarse pero ella se aleja y lo mira de manera fría–. I...to

– No necesito tu compasión, ni tuya ni la de nadie ¿¡me oíste!? Solo eres un chico muy molesto –le escupe y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio–. La gente como tú... me da asco –se aleja sin dejarle responder.

Ruka se tira al piso recostándose en un árbol–. ¿Qué paso? –se pregunta a sí mismo.

* * *

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Shin sin redondeos.

– Me agrada eso de ti Shin Johnson, vas sin redondeos –comenta donde le da la espalda a los estudiante ahí presentes–. Es hora de jugar y el campo de batalla es este –lo mira con una sádica sonrisa–. ¡GAKUEN ALICE! ¿No les gusta?

– ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO –le grita furiosa las castaña.

– ¿Enserio? A mi si me pareció gracioso –lo mira satisfecha–. Hágan lo correcto y no metan a nadie, Natsuki ya dio el primer paso –todos miran a la nombrada y esta desvía la mirada–. Bueno diviértanse –se va sonriendo con burla.

Todos suspiran dejando salir el aire que habían estado reteniendo, muchos se dejan caer al piso y otros empezaron a caminar de un lado a otro.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Mikan todos la miran mientras fruncían el ceño en preocupación.

– Debemos hacer lo que pide –responde Natsuki la miran como si estuviera loca–. No, no eso, hablo de no meter a nadie, menos a Hyuuga, Hotaru y Ruka-pyon –todos se miran indecisos pero asienten con un suspiro deprimente.

– No será difícil, cuando queremos podemos ser desagradables –comenta Yami distraída pero se agarra la garganta mientras empieza a toser con fuerza.

– ¿Yami? –se acerca Nathali a ella preocupada–. ¿Segura no quieres comer? en estos momentos...

– NO, estoy bien así –todos la miran con seriedad–. Mejor me voy –se va alejando de todos aun con las miradas encima de ella. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, el día siguiente sería difícil, no, de aquí en adelante las cosas se podrán horribles.

* * *

Todos se preparaban para la clase de artes, bueno casi todos. Cuando la maestra llego les dijo que hicieran un dibujo libre.

– Creo que si queda bien –comenta Sumire a Anna y Nonoko sobre su pintura.

– Sin duda –le sonríe alegremente la peli rosa. Por otro lado en la parte de atrás, donde están cuatro adolescentes: dos despreocupados, uno tímido y la otra hiperactiva, extrañamente todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, la pelinegra batallaba por no hacer un pikachu muy deforme, el rubio estaba tan distraído pensando en lo del día anterior que no se daba cuenta de que estaba pintando, la castaña estaba pensativa mientras pintaba un ángel atrapado entre cadenas de hierro y el último... bueno es Natsume Hyuuga, que se puede decir.

– Vaya, que tenemos aquí, andan muy cayados –le dice sonriente la maestra.

– _Muérete_ –piensan ambas primas tratando de no decirle algunas verdades-.

– Eso es raro en ti Sakura –comenta Sumire.

– ¿Qué no puedo estar cayada? –le pregunta en modo ataque la chica–. ¿Acaso siempre debo andar gritando o riéndome? –todos la voltean a ver–. ¿Qué me ven? –los mira con frialdad, a todos les corre un escalofrío.

– Tranquila señorita Sakura –Elizabeth la mira con burla disimulada. Mikan la mira con indiferencia y sigue pintando. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos–. Bueno no se queden callaados, debemos subir nuestros ánimos –dice dulcemente la mujer.

– Este año será difícil –suspira con cansancio Hikari.

– Ni que lo digas –le dice Mun mientras intenta dibujar un rayo partiendo por la mitad a alguien. Después de una clase incomoda, termina con todos hablando amenamente, bueno no todos.

– ¿Qué pasa? Anda muy cayados –pregunta Sumire mirando a los chicos.

– Así somos –le dice Yami mientras se recuesta en la mesa.

– ¿Seguros están bien? –Anna los mira con preocupación.

– Nunca mejor –cometa Taiyo sin mirarla.

– Hola chicos, bueno debo anunciarles una noticia, tenemos una nueva alumna, vendrá en una semana ¿no es genial? –anuncia Narumi.

– ¿Más? –muchos ruedan los ojos.

– Por cierto, alumnos de habilidad peligrosa los llaman en el bosque –avisa mirandolos.

– _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto _–piensa Natsume sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

* * *

Todos los de habilidad peligrosa se reunieron, extrañamente el profesor no estaba

– ¿Para qué nos llamó Persona? –pregunta Shiro todos quedaron pensativos.

_His little whispers. "Love me, love me." That's all  
I ask for. __"Love me, love me." _

Atrás de Natsume sale Persona que no dudo en atacarlo, él se dio cuenta y esquivo el ataque, de un salto se subió a un árbol.

_He battered his tiny  
fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to  
touch to feel something. _

Todos vieron con sorpresa al hombre.

– ¿¡QUE CARAJO PERSONA!? –exclama Natsume, este no le hizo caso y empezó a atacar a los demás.

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
through the windows._

Todos se refugiaron tras un árbol, el empezó a atacarlos con su alice pero le daba a los árboles.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –se pregunta Kuro escondida tras un árbol, sintió algo a su espalda y se alejó a tiempo, el árbol fue muriendo poco a poco–. E-eh –alguien la cargo y la subió a su lado, esa fue Hikari.

– Esto no es normal –murmura.

_That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He  
struggled closer. __Then he stole her. _

Atrás de persona se acercó Natsuki que intento retenerle consiguiendo que él la atacara, su mano termino cubierta por negras manchas pero ella las ignoro.

_Violette wrists  
and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw  
their nightmares were his dreams. _

Natsume bajo del árbol que fue afectado por el alice de Persona, entonces empezó a deambular, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Noto que miradas de horror estaba dirigidas a él y a la persona de tras de él, sintió su mano aproximarse...

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
through the windows. I will. Hear their voices. I'm a  
glass child. I am Hannah's Regrets. _

Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, eso no llego, los abrió y vio miradas sorprendidas posadas en lo que estuviera a tras de él, sintió temor de voltear pero lo hizo.

– ¿Q-que? –abrió los ojos como platos.

Ahí estaba Persona siendo sostenido por Mikan quien empezó a llenarse de manchas negras por todo su cuerpo. Después de un rato ella se separó con el puño cerrado y tanto ella como Persona cayeron al suelo, él inconsciente y ella despierta pero muy débil.

_Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder  
ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs. Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in Kerosene. __Their words tattooed in his veins_

Nathali y Kuro se aproximaron a ellos y decidieron transportar a todos al hospital, todos los de habilidad peligrosa aparecieron en ese lugar, Persona, Mikan y Natsuki fueron llevados con urgencia aunque la última no estaba gravemente herida, solo que todo su brazo estaba lleno de manchas negras.

Los demás no tenían nada. Estaban aún en shock en especial el azabache.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Hyuuga? –le pregunta Shiro algo preocupado y este solo asiente. Después todo quedo en silencio.

En la noche salió Persona, les entrego una piedra pequeña, Mikan la sustrajo de su cuerpo, alguien lo estaba controlado, el pidió disculpas y a pesar de todo lo perdonaron, sabían que no fue su culpa y el ofreció ayudar a cuidar de las dos chicas afectadas. Un rato después salió Natsuki con el brazo vendado, ella fue atendida por Subaru así que no habría problemas.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Yami, esta asiente.

**Flash Back**

– ¿¡Qué demonios te paso!? –pregunta Subaru.

– Me cayó pintura negra en el brazo ¿no ves? –le dijo con sarcasmo –. No sé porque Persona se descontrolo y ataco a toda la clase –dice desesperada– yo estoy bien pero tienes que ayudar a Mikan –le suplico.

– Tranquilízate –le intenta calmar–. ¿Fue esa persona verdad? –le pregunta serio.

– Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta mirándolo ir por una medicina.

– Tú me dijiste su apellido, es poco conocido –le explica.

– Lo sé –suelta un suspiro–. Ve con ella, solo ponme un venda y ya –gruñe.

**Fin del flash back**

– ¿Qué creen que pase con Mikan-chan? –pregunta Nobara.

– No se –la emo mira con preocupación a la ventana–. El alice nos hace más vulnerables a alice como el de la muerte y succión de almas, aplica igual para control mental pero con menor grado.

Después de un rato llega una enfermera que les avisa que solo uno se podía quedar, todos se van y solo quedan los dos portadores del alice de fuego.

– Te lo advierto, le pasa algo y conocerás tus peores pesadillas –le dice Natsuki dándose la vuelta para irse, Hyuuga se queda sorprendido porque lo dejara quedarse en vez de que ella lo hiciera.

– Traducción: cuídala bien, te estoy confiando su salud –sonríe de lado–. Aprendí tu idioma en clave maniática.

– ¿Quieres verla? –pregunta Subaru llegando detrás de el–. Está débil pero estable.

Natsume solo asiente y entra donde esta Mikan, se sienta a su lado preguntándose el por qué se había arriesgado por él, empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. La vio como estaba cubierta por esas manchas negras y se sintió terriblemente mal.

* * *

Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdosos miraba las rejas que separaban a Gakuen Alice del exterior, sonrió con maldad y se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar, a su lado aparece otras dos chicas ya conocidas.

– ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? –pregunta Akane a la rubia algo más baja.

– ¿Tiene que haber un siguiente paso? –contesta con otra pregunta–. Solo es dos semanas y entro o ¿entramos?

– Paso –dice Carmen indicando que no quería.

– Es por ese estúpido, solo es un traidor –escupe Akane con asco. La castaña se queda callada.

– Eres débil Carmencita –dice con un toque de burla la rubia.

– Tu igual solo vas por ese estúpido chico lobo LUNA –comenta remarcando el nombre de la chica.

– Es que Shiro Okami es mi "vieja" presa, además tendrás que entrar, es necesario que distraigas a Natsume Hyuuga, él no puede meterse en todo esto, va para ti también –mira a la de ojos azules.

– ¿Ruka Nogi? Interesante –sonríe con burla–. todo por molestar a mi querida amiga Natsuki.

– chicas esto ya es pasarse –ambas se detienen volteando a verla.

– ¿no te ira para atrás como los estúpidos de Johnson, verdad? –pregunta la oji azul alzando una ceja.

– O como Aborosu, Hudson o tal vez como Matsumoto –dice Luna el último con burla.

– Cállate, no lo hare –murmura con odio.

– Sabes que somos amigas... pero si nos traicionas yo misma te mato –le dice Akane de manera fría, ella desvía la mirada.

– Lo sé –ambas siguen su camino dejando atrás a la castaña–. Ahora si inician los problemas.

* * *

**Curiosidad 4**

**Al principio solo serian 34-35 capítulos pero al final lo alargue xD**

* * *

**Canción: Monster- Meg and Dia**

**que puedo decir amo esa puta canción, bueno yo me voy bye bye **


	51. Chapter 42: Piedras y dulces

**Piedras alice y dulces Gulliver **

Los días pasaron y Mikan seguía muy mal, sus compañeros se estaban empezando a preocupar de que no fuera a clases y cuando preguntaban nadie les decía nada, Natsume había estado a su lado esos días, estaba bastante preocupado. Uno de esos decidió salir por el bosque un rato para despejar su mente.

Mientras iba por él se encontró a un lobo blanco que identifico por Shiro, a la sado masoquista y a la maniática del chocolate.

– En sus marcas, listos, ya –exclama Natsuki y suena un silbato y los dos restantes se echan a correr–. ¡Vamos intenta alcanzarlo Yoru!

– ¡Es un puto lobo con alice de velocidad, no pidas mucho! –le grita intentando alcanzarlo.

– Su amiga muriendo y ustedes jugando –Natsume se acerca a ellos.

– Buenas baka-hentai, estamos bien gracias por preguntar –le dice con sarcasmo–. Mikan está bien, si sigue viva está bien si no... fue buena amiga –para el cronometro–. Un minuto y fueron cincuenta vueltas bien hecho tsundere –acepta la chica.

– ... ¿Gr? –pregunta mirandolos.

– Yo no hablo idioma animal –le recuerda. ¿Y la canción de la cenicienta?–. Me la se de memoria, sabía que cantaban.

– ¿Con quién hablas? –pregunta Natsume.

– Nadie importante –mira como su amigo se hace humano solo que no tenía ropa.

– ¿Cómo esta Mikan? –pregunta mirandola indiferente.

– No ha habido ningún cambio –les dice algo frustrado.

– No te preocupes, estará bien ¿creo? Y ya –vuelve a detener el cronometro–. Diez minutos y cincuenta vueltas, bien hecho Yoru –adulo.

– Debo entrenar más –se sube a un árbol de cabeza y empieza a hacer abdominales–. Estoy muerta del cansancio –dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué sigues entrenando? –pregunta Natsume, el sabía que llevaban medio día entrenando y era suficiente.

– Soy masoquista ¿lo olvidas? –se burla.

– ¿Bien? –no entendia en que sentido era masoquista.

– Bueno vamos a ver porque no despierta, ya me esta preocupando –admite Natsuki tranquilamente.

* * *

– Mikan despierta –dice Shiro picando su mejilla con una rama.

– Mikan por dios levántate, acabo de pulir mis cuchillos y Taiyo no se presta solo me quedas tu –se queja Yami.

– MIKAN NUNCA DESPIERTES, me he comido tu comida estos días... ha sido genial –celebra Natsuki.

– Por amigos como ustedes es por lo que no se levanta –murmura Natsume viéndolos con una gotita.

– Um Nat..suki... –todos miran sorprendidos a la castaña–. De...ja de...

– ¿Eh?

– DEJA DE COMERTE MI COMIDA PEDAZO DE CER –Shiro y Yami te tapan le boca y ella intenta quejarse.

– FUNCIONO, JA ME DEBES DIEZ RABBITS TSUNDERE –lo apunta triunfante y él le da el dinero.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunta Natsume desconcertado, todos asienten, el solo suelta un suspiro–. Ya que ¿te encuentras bien?

– Solo estoy algo débil, por eso estuve durmiendo todos estos días, mañana ya vuelvo a la escuela –le sonríe con afecto y el desvía la mirada avergonzado.

– Natsume y Mikan sentados bajo un árbol~ –canturrean los tres divertidos.

– Cállense –le avienta una almohada–. Pendejos.

– Bueno, bueno, te dejamos en paz pequeña –se rie Shiro quitandose la se cubre con sus sabanas ignorandolos.

* * *

– Mikan-chan –Anna y Nonoko la abrazan–. Te extrañamos.

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA_

Mikan queda tirada en el piso con tres chichones y a su lado una Hotaru soplando su Baka-gum con todos observando con sorpresa.

– Ho-ta-ru, que mala sos –le enseña la legua.

– Y tu muy infantil y de inteligencia obtusa –le dice sin ninguna emoción en su voz–. Te lo mereces por hacerme preocupar.

– H-Hotaru... –la mira con sorpresa–. ¡Que linda eres!–intenta abrazarla pero esta la aparta con su mano.

– ¿Por qué faltaste mucho tiempo Sakura? –pregunta Sumire tensa.

– Resfriado –contesta aun intentando abrazar a Hotaru.

– Hola niños –llega Narumi repentinamente asiendo saltar del susto a algunos–. Hoy haremos una divertida actividad, ¡Crear piedras alice! –todos lo miran emocionado y algunos curiosos.

– ¿Narumi-sensei, creí que eso lo enseñaban en primaria? –pregunta Anna.

– Este grupo se atrasó –dice nervioso con una gotita.

– ¿Por cuatro años? –pregunta Sumire cruzando los brazos.

– Bueno... no sé porque –admite.

– Conveniencias del guion –explica Natsuki. **(¡NATSUKI! JODER)**

– Mejor empecemos, para hacer una piedra alice deben pensar en los sentimientos que siente para crearla –todos empiezan a pensar–. Sigan y poco a poco su poder se colocara en esa piedra. Todos empezaron a pensar en ese poder y poco a poco las piedras se iban formando.

Exclamaron con sorpresa al ver aquellas piedras en sus manos, algunas chicas otras grandes.

– Lo sé, bueno me trabajo termino adiós –se despide el profesor yendose, el sabia que todos iban a hablar del tema hasta el día siguiente.

– Sumire-san ¿de qué color es tu piedra? –pregunta Wakako.

– Roja –ambas observaron la piedra. Todos empezaron a ver el color de las suyas, empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Natsuki-chan como es la tuya? –pregunta Anna, ella la miro y le mostro una piedra alice de buen tamaño color negra y se notaban brillos morados–. GENIAL.

– ¿Entonces si la tuviera uno de nosotros cual alice manejaría? –pregunta Koko, ella lo vio y rio con un toque de amargura.

– Todos mis alice –tanto Ruka como Natsume temblaron, era sumamente peligroso que alguien tuviera una piedra alice de alguno de sus amigos.

– ¿Predicción y fuego? –cuestiono Sumire.

– Si, algo así –dijo en un tono irónico que pasa desapercibido para la mayoría.

– Natsuki –todos voltean a ver a la emo–, no hables de más, sus mentes colapsarían –se burla con un toque notable de malicia–. Nunca soportarían tal poder.

Algunos balbucearon curiosos. Hotaru se dirigio al albino, pues eran pareja–. ¿De que hablan?

– El alice del ángel más que alice es un poder –le susurra para que nadie oiga–. "alice del ángel" es un nombre que se le da pero esto es más un poder que nace a solo pocas personas que nazcan en este mundo, o sea, se herede.

– Tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse y mientras más años tenga el portador de este más poder tiene, si ellos que son "normales" lo usaran, morirían –sigue explicando Hikari igual en voz baja– o con suerte se pondría mal a tal grado de incluso llegar a un coma, sufriendo en el lapso temperatura y debilidad en los músculos.

– Especialmente la zona de la espalda –se une Shin con el tono bajo, dando a entender en el comentario que es porque las alas salen de la espalda–. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si un humano normal, sin alice tiene ese poder?

– ... Está claro –la oji violeta cierra los ojos asimilando la información– no duraría ni un solo minuto –los tres sonríen con amargura–. ¿Hay casos especiales? –los tres empiezan a pensar.

– Si, pero es muy raro y solo puede pasar si la piedra no es introducida en el cuerpo, pero esto solo aplica en alguien con algún poder, este caso alguien con un alice, no te permite tener las alas y a máximo te da los poderes –hace una pequeña llama de energía azul– o las defensas.

– ¿Qué tanto cuchichean? –pregunta Kitsune flotando encima de ellos.

– Nada –le contesta Shiro empezando a leer.

– ¡Chicos tengo una idea! –otra vez muchos saltan ante la repentina llegada de Narumi–. Juguemos un juego de intercambio de piedras alice.

– Hijo de puta –susurraron todos los que tienen el alice del ángel mirándolo con irritación.

– Estúpido maestro –murmura Hotaru viéndolo con cara de no-manches.

– ¿Les agrada? –muchos asiente felices–. Que se vaya la luz –todo queda a oscuras y muchos empiezan buscar. Shiro se aferra a Hotaru quien lo mira curiosa, él le manda una mirada y ella entiende, ambos van donde sus amigos.

Natsuki y Mikan la tenían más difícil pues se sentaban en la parte trasera y estaban muy lejos de sus amigos, ambas sin pensarlo se aferraron a sus parejas logrando que uno se pusiera rojo y el otro se sorprendiera y a la vez avergonzara.

Shin y Jin se agarran a Sergio y Julian ya que estos eran los único que sabían del peligro de que otro quieran las piedras, Mitsuki lo hizo igual con Yoshin y Kobato con Irie quien se sonrojo levemente. Hikari y Yami se agarraron a Mun y Taiyo y así no habría mucho problema, al final Shiro quedo con Kuro y Nathali con Hotaru. Cuando las luces se prendieron muchas se encelaron de ver a Mikan y Natsuki agarradas de la mano con Natsume y Ruka, ambas lo sueltan sin decir nada.

– Eso no es justo –chilla molesta Sumire.

– Solo es una piedra –Mikan sonríe divertida.

– ¿No saben la leyenda? –pregunta Anna, los nuevos les manda una mirada inquisitiva.

– Una mierda que dice que si intercambias piedra alice con una persona se comprometen a amarse por siempre y bla bla –contesta Kitsune aburrido. Mikan se puso roja como tomate, Natsuki se lo tomo con más calma pero tenía un leve rubor imperceptible para el ojo humano normal. Muchas chicas voltearon a los grupos de Shin y Sergio, Jin y Julian

– YAOI –gritan apuntándolos, entre ella Nathali, ellos se vieron con asco y se alejaron.

– SHIRO –reclama Nathali–. JULIAN TE ESTA GANANDO A TU UKE.

– Jodete.

Los chicos vieron a los grupos de Hikari y Mun, Yami y Taiyo, Hotaru y Nathali–. YURI –exclaman apuntándolas, ellas se vieron con calma y Hotaru les disparo con su Baka-gum.

– ... Me ofendería pero soy bixesual, aun así Taiyo es mi amiga –la abraza–. Aparte, la que me gusta no me da bola –susurra, ella le sonríe nerviosa–. Es como decir que Ruka-pyon... –todos la ven esperando que siga–, nah, olvídenlo no aplica –todos la miran curiosos en especial el rubio.

– Es como decir que esos dos se aman –Natsuki sonríe divertida mientras apunta a Shiro y Kuro.

– Cállate –el albino le mira con desprecio y ella amplía sus sonrisa–. Eres irritante.

– Lo sé –sonríe como el gato de alice en el país de las maravillas–. Así me amas.

– Tu perro te ama –le escupe en eso aparece Fuyu y Natsuki le muestra una barra de chocolate. El perro corre a ella y le arrebata el chocolate.

– De tal palo tal astilla –susurra Kitsune viéndolos con una gotita.

– VAMOS POR CHOCOLATE FUYU-CHAN –exclama la chica, el perrito ladra emocionado y ella igual se emociona cargándolo mientras salta por la ventana. Todos miran sin interés y empiezan con su bullicio normal hasta que llegan Aoi, Nanami y Youchi.

– Hermana ¿dinero? –pide Nanami, ella niega–. Gr necesito dinero, tengo que comprar un nuevo helado sabor a menta y fresa.

– Te lo doy si puedes lograr que Jinno no de la siguiente clase –le propone Yami.

– Trato –la niña sale corriendo escaleras abajo.

– Iré a ver que no mate a nadie –dice Aoi y sale corriendo de igual forma.

...

Todos ignoran la escena, ya normal, y se ponen a hablar.

– ¿Eh You-chan quieres? –Koko y Kistune le ofrecen dulces y este los toma con asentimiento.

– DAME –el poseedor de alice del vuelo trata de agarrar uno–. ¿Eh, Koko?

– ¿Dime? –pregunta mirandolo con su sonrisa de siempre.

– ¿Esos no son los dulces Gulliver? –pregunta nervioso.

– Claro que... –mira la envoltura y aun con su sonrisa su cara se pone azul, ambos miran a Youchi.

– ¡YOU-CHAN, NO COMAS ESO! –gritan y tratan de llegar a él antes de que se coma el dulce pero fue muy tarde–. Mierda.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –pregunta viéndolos tirados en el piso–. ¿Eh? –toca su pancita y una nube lo cubre, todos miran curiosos al chico y se sorprenden al ver que ya no era tan chico ahora era un chico de diecisiete años–. ¿Qué paso? –se mira y nota a varias de la chicas rojas pues su ropa... los detalles sobran.

– Y-You-chan ¿Qué te paso? –Kuro se acerca a él preocupada.

– Esos tontos –apunta a los dos responsables–. me dieron un dulce y crecí por cinco años. Sumire toma los dulces que Kokoro tenía y lee "Gulliver Candy", los mira con el ceño fruncido.

– Idiotas tenían que ser... cuando se entere Natsuki –les advierte Hotaru, ambos se ponen pálidos al pensar en su próxima muerte.

– Hay tres cosas con las que nunca deben meterse, uno, los chocolates, dos, sus horas de siesta y tres, su hermano –les dice Shiro sin mirarlos.

– LLEGAMOS –grita Natsuki mientras abre la puerta de golpe y junto a Fuyu entran comiendo chocolates–. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Youchi se ve más grande que yo? –lo mira curiosa. Todos se quedan en silencio y miran disimuladamente a Koko y Kitsune.– ¿Qué hicieron? –pregunta tranquila y ellos tiemblan–. ¿Yami?

– Hipotéticamente ¿Qué harías si un par de pendejos le dieron a tu hermanito un dulce que lo hizo crecer cinco años y que no sabemos cuánto tiempo dura?

...

* * *

– El dulce se mezcló sorprendentemente con el ADN de Youchi así que... podemos tomarlo como un nuevo alice en su organismo –explica Subaru despues de darle un chequeo pertinente al niño, mira a todos los de la clase B que miran a una Natsuki quien tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras su rostro mostraba serenidad casi perturbadora.

– Tienen treinta segundos para correr... si los atrapo volverán al hospital PERO COMO PACIENTES –grita a los dos idiota. Con esos Kokoro y Kitsune salen corriendo a los treinta segundo sale una Natsuki corriendo a velocidad luz, el último se acuerda que puede volar y abandona a su amigo.

* * *

– Cinco huesos rotos y hemorragia interna, llevarlo con urgencia –les dice Subaru a los enfermeros. Por otro lado Youchi, quien volvió a su edad, trataba de calmar a su hermana quien aún quería golpear a alguien, entonces llega Fuyu y le ofrece un chocolate, ella lo acepta y al poco rato se calma.

– En un solo día vimos piedras alice y dulces Gulliver –dice Nathali.


	52. Chapter 43: Día de los corazones con

**Día de los corazones confusos**

Los días pasaron y entre odio a Elizabeth, problemas con los amigos e incomodidad entre Natsuki y Ruka, quienes no se habían vuelto a dirigir ni una sola palabra y la última vez que tuvieron contacto fue cuando lo de las piedras alice, ya había pasado el mes de enero y parte de febrero.

– ~ Chicos miren~ –canturreo Sumire, todos observan un calendario y una fecha especial marcada.

– ¿Catorce de febrero? –Kuro mira curiosa el calendario–. ¿Qué pasa mañana? –todos caen para atrás.

– ¡Mañana es el día del amor y amistad! –contesta Anna y la mira alzando los hombros si entender–. El día en que las parejas se muestran su amor.

– Yo te explico –Hotaru le toca el hombro–. Este es un plan conspirativo disfrazado como día que se inventa el gobierno para vender muchas cosas innecesarias y ganar más dinero, se cataloga porque parejas cursis y estúpidas se regalan idioteces como peluches o chocolates para demostrarse amor un día de trecientos sesenta y cinco días al año. En gakuen alice tienen la tradición de regalar estúpidos chocolatitos hechos por ellas utilizando su alice y se los regala a los chicos de su preferencia, barra, amores platónicos –explica como todo una maestra.

– Oh... no entendí –concluye la oji rojo, todos caen para atras.

– En resumen, regalan chocolates a quien les gusta utilizando su alice –le vuelva a explicar la de cabello corto.

– Ya entendí, gracias Hotaru –sonríe pero pronto pone cara curiosa–. ¿Por qué chocolates, suena más a aun regalo que le puedes dar a Natsuki por su cumpleaños?

– Cierto –afirma la mencionada con una bolsa de chocolates en mano–. ¿Y si no me gusta nadie?

– También se le conoce como el día de la amistad –ella alza el pulgar en señal de entendimiento.

– No lo entiendo del todo pero suena divertido –pronuncia Mikan mientras sonríe alegre, todos los chicos la ven con cara de loca.

– Para ustedes, nosotros debemos correr de las locas y sus chocolates que al tener sus alice son algo... peligrosos –le explica Natsume.

– ¿Y si lo hacen sin requerir de su alice? –pregunta Yami viendo de reojo a la clase pues estaba jugando en su PSP.

– ¡Vamos a hacer los chocolates! –exclama Sumire y se llevan a rastras a todas las mujeres menos a Natsuki por temor a no tener nada después.

– Que estupidez –gruñe la mencionada molesta porque no la llevaron al paraiso, se levanta de su lugar y mira de reojo a su pareja quien hace lo mismo, ambos desvía la mirada y ella se va saltando por la ventana.

* * *

– Hacer chocolates no es tan difícil –dice Mikan mirando como lo realizaban Anna, Kobato y Kuro–. Vamos a ver.

Todas habían empezado a hacer chocolates, excepto dos personas–. No sé, yo no soy buena para el tema del chocolate, me enferma comerlo, literalmente –comenta Nathali.

– Vamos yo te ayudo, seré la catara –propone Kobato y la toma de brazo y la obliga a ir a la cocina.

– Suerte –Yami alza el pulgar pero siente que alguien la empuja a la cocina–. Okey, okey, hare los estúpidos chocolates –ve los ingredientes y sonríe con maldad.

– ¿A quién les darán sus chocolates? –pregunta Nonoko, todas quedaron pensativas y se encogieron de hombros.

– A nuestros amigos, yo al menos quiero dárselo a ellos –muchas asienten.

– P-pero deben darle a alguien en específico –les dice nerviosa la peli rosa.

– Así es muy aburrido –comenta Hotaru sin mirarlas.

– ¿¡Qué diablos haces Yoru!? –grita Sumire, todas la voltean a ver. Ven como preparaba chocolates mal hechos y que parecían sacados de película de terror

– ¿Qué le gustaría a Jin, gusanos o cucarachas? –cuestiona viendo a cada uno en su mano.

– ¿Por qué a Jin? –le pregunta la rubia y esta la mira sin entender–. ¿por qué específicamente a él? –todas la ven con picardía y ella las mira con rareza.

– En realidad es para Jin, Shin, Julian, Sergio, Yoshin, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Kokoro, Kitsune, todos menos Yuu e Irie, ellos aún me sirven –se rie diabolicamente.

– YAMI-CHAN, es el día del amor y la amistad, son nuestros amigos, deberías ser más amable con ellos, intenta ser menos mala –le regaña Anna, ella se queda callada–. Estoy segura que puedes hacer cosas buenas por ellos.

Todas miran a la emo, estaba muy pensativa, tal vez estaba reflexionando de sus acciones y quería cambiar e intentar ser una mejor persona.

– LAXANTE, si eso le pondré a la mezcla –exclama emocionada levantado la mano, Anna se cae para atrás.

Mejor olvídenlo, es peor de lo que se espera.

– Yami por favor podrías no envenenar a nuestros amigos –le pide Kuro con carita de perrito.

Yami empieza a maldecir su debilidad por la lolis y asiente de mala gana–. Bien, solo por ti –ella le sonríe en agradecimiento–. Aun así no se cocinar...

– Yo te ayudo –propone la oji rojo mientras se pone un delantal y ambas se dirigen a un lugar.

* * *

– CHICAS, ¿aun siguen aquí? –pregunta Natsuki mientras entra a la cocina y no ve a nadie–. Se debieron ir ya a dormir –se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero ve algunos materiales de cocina. um

_Flash Back_

– HACES MUCHAS PREGUTAS INNECESARIAS ¿SABES? –le grita y lo mira con el ceño fruncido y él se aleja algo asustado, ella lo mira con tristeza–. Ya veo... eres igual a todos –lo ve con el ceño fruncido**–. ¿Te doy miedo, verdad?**

– ¿Q-qué? NO, no es eso –intenta acercarse pero ella se aleja y lo mira de manera fría–. I...to

– No necesito tu compasión, ni tuya ni la de nadie ¿¡me oíste!? Solo eres un chico muy molesto –le escupe y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio–. La gente como tú... me da asco –se aleja sin dejarle responder.

_..._

_– Háganlo correcto y no metan a nadie, Natsuki ya dio el primer paso –todos miran a la nombrada y esta desvía la mirada–. Diviértanse –se va sonriendo con burla._

**_Fin Del flash back_**

– ¿Qué hice? –se agarra la cara con desesperación–. ¿Lo correcto es alegarlo? –se cae al piso apoyando su espalda en una pared viendo al vacío–, no lo sé, no es la primera vez pero esta vez duele...

* * *

Todas las chicas perseguían a los chicos populares e incluso no populares.

– NATSUME-KUN, RUKA-KUN –grita Sumire buscándolos, a su lado van Mikan, Kuro, Kobato y Mitsuki.

– Deja ya de gritar Shouda, eso los alejara más –se queja Mitsuki.

– CALLATE –le dice y sigue gritando por ambos. Las tres oyen unos ronquidos provenientes de un árbol, Kobato que era buena trepadora se sube y nota a Mun durmiendo tranquilamente en este, con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca a ella

– SEÑORITA MUN BURU DESPIERTESE –por el grito esta se levanta alarmada y en un mal movimiento pierde el equilibrio y cae a unos arbusto, todas se empieza a reír y este molesta se levanta sacudiéndose.

– KOBATO HIJA DE PUTA –le grita molesta.

– Chicas calmémonos, vamos a buscar cada una por su lado –dice Kuro parando de reir, todas asienten y se separan.

* * *

En el salón se encontraba Natsuki, escribía en su libreta, soltó un largo suspiro y miro a la ventana. En eso escucha la puerta y al volear se encuentra con un rubio con orejas de conejo quien al verla se sonroja de la vergüenza, ella no dijo nada y solo lo observaba con un toque de frialdad.

– RUKA-KUN ¿DONDE ESTA? –se escucho el grito, ambos se estremecen al oír el ruido y este se esconde bajo una mesa.

– Ito-san ¿sabes dónde está Ruka-kun? –pregunta una chica, esta asiente y apunta a la ventana, estas salen corriendo del salón.

Natsuki se pone a escribir en su cuaderno–. Ya no están –avisa después de un tiempo y el rubio sale de su escondite.

– Gracias.

Entre ambos se crea un ambiente pesado y es cuando la pelinegra con un suspiro saca de su bolsa una caja de chocolates, con una cara de total indiferencia se acerca a él y le extiende el objeto, este lo ve confundido pero lo toma con un pequeño sonrojo.

– G-gracias no tenías que molestarte –al terminar entre ambos vuelve a ver silencio pero menos pesado.

– Lo siento –dice después de un rato la chica, desviando la mirada.

– ¿Eh?

– Lamento a verte dicho todo eso... fue mi error –lo mira con un toque de culpabilidad.

– Y-yo... pensé que hasta ahora me estabas evitando –ella lo mira incrédula– y que me vieras de este modo, creí que era el peor día de mi vida... pero ahora... esa preocupación se fue –le sonrió de manera tierna–. Gracias.

– Y-yo –desvió la mirada algo avergonzada–. C-cállate –él la vio algo curioso–. Tsk, mejor correr aquí viene un grupo de fangirls –le indica.

– C-cierto –se dirigió a la ventana pero noto un grupo de chicas justo afuera–. Demonios –se puso nervioso y empezó a retroceder–, d-debe a ver otra salida.

– Aparte de esas dos, no –le comenta Natuski algo desinteresada. En un mal movimiento este tropieza con la pata del escritorio del maestro y...

– RUKA-KUN –exclama mientras abren la puerta de golpe y se congelan al ver al rubio encima de la pelinegra en una posición muy, MUY comprometedora–. ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Para sorpresa de todos la peliengra se sonroja visiblemente pero no supera la cara del rubio.

– **Ruka, esto va muy rápido –**dice Nijuu haciendose la penosa, todo con tal de molestar a su hermanita–. NIJUU.

– ¡LO SIENTO! –este se levanta de golpe viéndola con pena–. M-me tropecé y tú estabas... –empezó a balbucear sumamente nervioso y al notar el sonrojo de esta se puso aún más nervioso.

– ITO –ambos se estremecen al ver a las chicas mirarlos como demonios.

– Holy Shit –suelta y se levanta tomando la mano del otro–. Corre todo lo que puedas –enciende una llamas en el pelo de las chicas y con esa distracción se echa a correr junto al rubio.

* * *

– Tsk que molestia –murmura Natsume entrecortadamente, estaba escondido en un árbol.

– ¿Qué es molestia? –pregunta Mikan, el chico voltea rápidamente y al notar que era la castaña se calmó–. ¿Miedo?

– Ja, hasta crees, solo que los efectos de esos chocolates son peligrosos –explica viendo a un grupo de chicas llamarlo.

– ¿Eh, así que así están las cosas? Jeje, las chicas pueden ser muy divertidas –mira a sus compañeras buscar por entre los arbustos.

– ¿Ustedes no lo celebraban? –la castaña niega– ya veo...

– Este día es algo ridículo, un día para demostrar lo que puedes hacer el resto del año, quiero mucho a mis amigos y se los hago saber a mi modo, no necesito de un día para eso.

– ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –pregunta, esta lo ve pero niega–. ¿Por qué no?

– Es difícil, nunca nos quedábamos en el mismo sitio por más de dos semanas, cientos de colegios de los que pasamos desapercibidos, miles de caras distintas que dijeron ser amigos, hemos estado por todo Japón y aun así nunca me sentí atraída a nadie ¿no es raro?

– Ni tanto –el chico se sienta cruzando las piernas–. Última pregunta ¿Qué ocurriría si la gente se entera de su alice?

Al terminar la pregunta ambos se quedan en silencio pero Mikan le muestra una libreta color morada, él la toma y la mira sin entender.

– Paso una vez, los grados mayores y grados menores saben algo de esto, este poder no es nuevo pero por culpa de una alteración en el ADN nuestro alice es nocivo para la vida humana –mira al cielo con expresión pensativa–. ¿Ángeles o diablos? No hay diferencia, es todo igual, somos poderosos a tal grado que los alice nos temen u odian, ese diario te lo dirá –se levanta de su lugar y salta hacia abajo–. No lo leas si no estás listo ¿ok? –él le alza el pulgar y ella vuelve a sonreír–. OH MIREN PERO SI NATSUME-KUN ESTA EN LA CAFETERIA –grita imitando una voz chillona y se esconde en los arbustos para ver como muchas se dirigieron a la cafetería–. Babosas –lo mira y le guiña el ojo, él le sonríe levemente.

Ella se va caminando con tranquilidad y él nota algo a sus pies, lo toma y sonríe de nuevo.

– P_ara Natsume: gracias eres un gran amigo, sin ti no sería completa mi felicidad –_eso estaba escrito en una bolsa de chocolates, el agarro uno y lo probo, no eran experta pero sabían bien para ser algo hecho por Sakura Mikan.

– ¡Aquí estas Natsume-kun! –grito Sumire.

Estaba en la mierda.

* * *

– ¡Hermanito! –llamaba Kuro mientras caminaba con total calma–. ¿Are, una cueva? –mira la cueva la cual era muy oscura.

– Demonios –llega Shiro corriendo al sitio, mira al frnete y ve a su pequeña hermanita–. ¿Kuro?

– ¿Shiro? –ambos se miran dudosos, pues el albino tenía una cola y orejas, obviamente de su alice–. ¿Qué paso? –agarra una de sus orejas y la jala un poco.

– Una loca me hizo comerme un puto chocolate y mi alice se descontrolo, por eso estoy medio convertido en lobo, lo bueno es que con este alboroto piensan que el efecto es como el que le paso a Nogi q ue le salieron unas orejas de conejo –explica quitando la mano de Kuro–. Tsk que molestia.

– SHIRO-KUN ¿DONDE ESTA? –se escucha un grito que lo estremece. La pequeña toma de su mano y lo mete en la cueva, le hace señal de silencio.

– ¿Dónde estará? –se preguntan muchas al llegar mirando a los lados.

– Si nos quedamos aquí te encontraran –le susurra al oído la niña causandole un escalofrio–. Veamos si hay otra salida.

– Está muy oscuro –susurra, ambos miran adentro pero Kuro lo toma de la mano y empieza a guiarlo. En el interior de la cueva estaba todo oscuro solo se veían unos ojos rojos, la pequeña utilizaba su alice de ver en la oscuridad, ya habían llegado al otro lado y se sorprendieron al ver un jardín secreto, era sumamente hermoso, se miraron y decidieron quedarse un rato.

– Es pacífico ¿no? –pregunta Kuro, el asiente–. B-bueno... toma –le extiende una bolsa de chocolates–. L-la verdad yo... –agacha la mirada nerviosa pero la levanta al sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza.

– Tranquila, muchas gracias –susurra regalandole una encantadora sonrisa, toma los chocolates y se agacha un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kuro, esta se puso muy roja.

– N-no es nada –le sonríe con ternura, empezaba a sentir cosas fuertes por el y no sabía como decir muchas, el chico comienza a comer los chocolates maravillandose con el sabor.

– Realmente eres buena en esto –felicita saboreandolos.

– Gracias, los hize con mucho amor~ –canturrea, ambos se sonrojan ante aquellas palabras–. E-eh, bueno claro, ya sabes, eres mi hermanito al cual quiero mucho, por eso –intento justificarse nerviosa.

– Si... lo he entendido –le interrumpio desanimado, le dolia escuchar aquello. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más hasta que se dignaron a salir.

– ¡Ahí está! –exclamaron un grupo de chicas cuando los ven y ambos nerviosos empiezan a correr, literalmente, por sus vidas.

* * *

– ¿Cómo acepte hacer esto? –se pregunta Hikari, en sus manos llevaba una cajita de, obviamente, chocolates hechos por ella. Empezó a pensar cómo se los iba a entregar cuando la puerta se abre golpeándola y tirándola al piso, la persona que la tiro cierra la puerta y la ayuda a levantarse –. ¿Huyendo de las fans?

– Cállate –se queja Shin y mira un poco, ve a muchas chicas intentando entrar –. Ven conmigo –la toma de la mano y con ella se esconde en la cocina.

– ¿Shin-kun? ¿Dónde está? Venga solo quiero darle mis chocolates –llama una Fangirl.

– Iré a ver a la cocina –avisa otra.

* * *

– D-demonios –susurra el chico al oirla, sin pensarlo jala a la rubia abrazándola contra él mientras se escondía en una esquina. La chica entro y al no ver nada se va, este suelta un suspiro.

– ¿Shin? –llama la chica, este la mira y la suelta algo lento, como si no quisiera hacerlo–. Gracias.

Ambos se sientan uno a lado del otro, el de ojos morados se percata de la caja con la que Hikari jugueteaba.

– ¿Eso es...? –apunta hacia la caja y esta lo mira y después al objeto–. ¿Se lo darás a alguien? –pregunta con un tono algo deprimente pero le mostro una sonrisa.

– Acordamos regalarle a alguno de nuestros amigos unos chocolates, para que no hagamos chocolates para todos ustedes, cada quien eligió a alguien –le extiende los chocolates–. Feliz San Valentín.

– Yo... –pronuncia sin creerlo, la mira sorprendido–. ¿Por qué yo?

– Solo tómalo –dice y desvía la vista al piso.

– Gracias... no entiendo, se supone que me odias ¿Por qué me regalarias algo? –vuelve a preguntar.

– Bueno, no te odio como tal –abraza sus rodillas y apoya la cabeza en estas–. Solo eres molesto... además ya no había nadie más y no soy muy buena en estas cosas, pero se que tu nunca dirias que no a ninguna comida –explico.

– Es verdad... aunque –la chica lo miro–. Que estos chocolates sean hechos y regalados por ti lo hace especial, así que los disfrutare –le da una sonrisa sincera lo cual la deja aturdida.

– SHIN-KUN AQUÍ ESTAS –gritan las fangirls mientras entran de golpe, ambos se separan rápidamente–. ¿Suta-san?

– ¿Qué hacías aquí con Shin-kun? –pregunta una, todas la miran expectantes y esta solo se levanta y se encamina a la salida.

– Nada pero... el que está ahí ¿no es Brad Pitt? –apunta a la ventana, las chicas van a ver y ella le hace una señal a Shin.

– Aquí no hay nada –le contesta otra, todas miran y notan que no están los dos–. Maldición, ¡síganlos!

– Me debes una –se queja temblando, odiaba mentir, ambos iban corriendo lejos de las fans.

– Perdón –se disculpa mirando un poco para atrás.

* * *

– Diablos, estoy atrapado –se queja Jin al notarse acorralado en el gimnasio, siente una mano en su espalda–. ¡Ah! –da un salto hacia atrás. Mira a la de ojos fiusha la cual parpadeo un par de veces.

La chica comienza a carcajearse–. Debiste ver tu cara –sigue riendo.

– Cállate pendeja –pronuncia avergonzado, mira un poco para atrás.

– Si, si toma –le lanza una caja de chocolate–. Me obligaron a no envenenarlo, los hice con Kuro aunque no sabrán iguales...

– ¿Enserio? –pregunta dudoso pero toma uno y lo prueba–. Mierda... ¡saben genial! –admira la caja–. La primera cosa comestible, quien diría que fue de tu parte –le dio un abrazo porque las tripas ya le rugian.

– Ah si –le resta importancia, pero en esas una idea surca su mente–. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –el asiente aun comiendo chocolates–. ¿Te gusta alguien?

– ¿Disculpa? –pregunto mientras se queda a medio comer y la mira dudoso–. Bueno –pone pose pensativa–. No lo sé –la ve sentarse en una de las bancas–. ¿Qué ocurre?

– No lo se... tal vez es porque me gusta alguien la cual ni me da puta bola y me esta empezando a molestar eso –se queja, el la mira con sorpresa.

– Bueno y ¿Por qué no sales con alguien para olvidarla? –la mira seriamente–. Tal vez sirva.

– Si claro, saldré con el primer chico que cruce esa puerta –apunta a una puerta y de esta sale un chico de cabello azul y ojos amarillos–. ¿What? –lo mira confundida.

– Eh Hola, disculpen me escondí aquí pero... –intenta explicarse, nota que ambos se miran entre si y luego lo miran a él–. ¿Pasa algo? –pregunta de forma muy inocente.

...

– Mierda parece un shota –murmura arrodillándose mientras un aura deprimente la rodeaba–. Eso solo me excita más.

– No me jodas Yoru Yami –Jin la mira perturbado–. ¿Saldrás con él? –pregunta en un susurro.

– Después, en estos momento soy una loca que tal vez le quiere dar chocolates endemoniados, ¿en qué clase vas? –pregunta al chico.

– Ah, eh soy Yukki Ichisada voy en la clase dos de –se presenta.

– Un año menor, da igual –murmura–. Deberías irte no tardaran en llegar –le sonríe levemente y el chico asiente sonrojado.

– ¿Funciono? –pregunta el chico mirando como esta se levanta.

– ¡Gracias! –lo abraza–. Perdón por preguntar rarezas –murmuro, el chico se tensó–, bueno me voy pendejo, te recomiendo irte de una vez.

– ¿Eh? –la iba a detener pero noto que varias chicas entraron, ella lo ve y sonríe maldanosa–. Oh shit.

– JIN JOHNSON QUIERE COMER SUS CHOCOLATES CON GUSTO, ESTA EN LAS GRADAS –grita la emo y sale huyendo por una ventana–. ¡Ya te page! –exclama emocionada.

– Maldita –gruñe y se aleja de las chicas.

* * *

– Mierda, ¿Cómo demonios nos encuentran? –le pregunta Sergio a Julian quien se encoge de hombros.

– Mejor separémonos, así nos encuentran menos –propone el otro asiente y este sale por la ventana.

– ¿Dónde me escondo? –se pregunta al oír a algunas chicas venir.

– ¿Sergio? –llama Nathali, esta se voltea y ve a las chicas–. Mi cuarto es este, ¿te quieres esconder? –le pregunta apuntando su puerta, este asiente y ambos entran rápidamente.

– Gracias Nath –susurra, ella lo ve sin decir nada–. ¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunta al notar que estaba muy callada.

– No es nada –niega y se voltea para salir de su habitación pero él la toma de las manos y la obliga a mirarlo–. ¿Q-qué haces? –se sonroja al tenerlo muy cerca–, es...tas muy cer...ca –murmura avergonzada.

– Perdón –se sonroja al darse cuenta y la suelta.

– Sabes yo... quiero darte algo –entra a la cocina y le trae una bolsa con chocolates–. Toma –le extiende la bolsita y él la agarra algo sorprendido.

– Gracias –le dice con una sonrisa sincera–. Mejor me voy –se aproxima a la puerta.

– ¿¡Ah!? Espera –intenta alcanzarlo pero se tropieza y cae encima de el–. P-perdón –se pone roja y el igual se ruboriza, aunque no parecia incomodo con la posición.

– No me molesta, es más... –le da una sonrisa picara que hace que le recorra un escalafrio– me gusta.

– ¿Q-qué cosas dices? –murmuro avergonzada.

– ¿Hay alguien aquí? –pregunta una fingirl de Sergio mientras entra de repente y al verlos a ambos en el piso se queda en blanco–. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN!? –ambos se miran avergonzados.

– N-NADA –exclama intentando pararse pero el pelinegro la atrajo a hacia él–. ¿¡Qué haces!? –lo mira fijamente, el solo la abraza contra si sabiendo que despues se arrepentiria.

– KUROSAKI –grito molesta la fangirl alzando el puño que tenía una venita de molestia.

* * *

– IRIE ¿Dónde estás? –pregunta Kobato buscando a los alrededores.

– Ah hola Kobato ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta saliendo de los arbustos mirándola con curiosidad.

– ¿P-porque tienes la ropa rasgada? –le pregunta asustada.

– Unas chicas se volvieron un poquito locas –sonríe nervioso.

– LAS VOY A MATAR –grita molesta y él se asusta–. Ven, dime quienes son –lo toma de la mano y empieza a caminar.

– E-espera Kobato, no te enojes –la detiene y ella lo mira molesta–. N-no me mires así –se asusta un poco.

– Bueno, pero ya verán –murmura con voz de ultratumba–. Por cierto, hice unos chocolates para ti –le sonríe como si nada.

– ¿Enserio? –se pone algo rojo–. Gracias Koba-chan.

– Claro –le da una bolsita y un beso en la mejilla–. Si te molestan dime –le sonríe.

– A-a-ah y-yo –intento decir pero empezó a salirle humo de las orejas por lo rojo que estaba.

– Vente ¡vamos a comer! –le agarra de la mano y lo lleva a la cafetería.

* * *

– ¿Por qué hay tantas Fangirls? Y ¿Por qué persiguen a nuestros amigos? –se pregunta Mitsuki.

– Conveniencias de guion –explica GiGi apareciendo boca abajo mientras colgaba de un árbol.

**(NO ME JODAS, OTRO QUE PUEDE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED, HABLARE CON LA PRODUCCION)**

– Se enojó –comenta para volver a subirse al árbol.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunta nuevamente, escucha ruidos en los arbustos y va a ver–. ¿Yoshin?

– Cállate –murmura viendo hacia atrás.

– Puff nena, oi me obligaron a darte algo, así que toma –le avienta una bolsa de chocolates.

– ¿Ah? Y no se les ocurrió que no querríamos sus chocolates en un día como este –la mira alzando una ceja.

– Si pero... –se acerca a su cara formando una sonrisa–. Sabemos que a nosotras no nos negaran nuestros regalos.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, el chico giro la cara avergonzado, sin duda era débil ante sus amigas.

– VAMOS SIGAMOS BUSCANDO A YOSHIN-KUN –gritaron algunas chicas.

– Mierda, yo me voy –pronuncia y se levanta de golpe mientras sale huyendo.

– Pude haberlas dormido y ya –susurra, ve a muchas chicas acercarse y ella solo alza una mano haciéndolas dormir.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo en esa zona pues, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir en un lugar abierto cuando todas las Fangirls están a su máximo esplendor? Muchas buscaban por los alrededores y por hi pasaban Mun y Julian hablando de lo más tranquilo junto a Taiyo, Kokoro, Kitsune y Hotaru (Ellas le dieron sus chocolates a estos chicos)

– Holis, ¿quieren ir a comer? –pregunta Kobato llegando junto a Irie todos asiente pero escuchan un ruido proveniente de varios lados del patio.

1.-Natsuki y Ruka salen corriendo del edificio del medio superior huyendo de unas fanáticas que parece los quieren matar.

2.-Del bosque sale Natsume tratando de huir de Sumire quien lo perseguía usando su alice

3.-Kuro y Shiro venían de una parte del bosque huyendo de un grupo de fanáticas.

3.-Shin y Hikari venían de la cafetería en las mismas condiciones.

4.-Del gimnasio salió Jin quien lo perseguían muchas fanáticas y gritaba cosas como "Yami te voy a castrar" o "hija de puta"

5.-De los dormitorios salían Nathali y Sergio de una horda de enfurecidas Fangirls con ganas de matar a la primera.

6.- Yoshin huía de otras fans que se le cruzaron en el camino.

Todos iban justo al centro del patio y paso lo inevitable, solo se escuchó el ruido de un golpe y algo estrellarse contra el piso.

– ... Eso –intenta decir Koko, todos veían la escena estupefactos. Todos se empezaron a reír de la cómica escena antes presenciada, lo que chocaron se miraron entre si y también se empezaron a reír, si incluso el frio e inexpresivo Natsume, la reina del hielo Hotaru, el serio de Yoshin y el tsundere de Shiro.

– Ya, ya, terminemos con el día de los corazones confusos –dijo Natsuki entre risas.

**Fin del capitulo**


	53. Chapter 44: El pasado de Shiro

En Gakuen Alice pasaban cosas que te sorprendían pero este día la sorpresa que tendrían nuestros alumnos seria enorme.

– Me siento la más infeliz –murmura Natsuki mientras estrella la cabeza contra la pared.

– ¿Q-qué le pasa a Ito? –pregunta Ruka nervioso al verla lastimandose.

– En la cafetería van a prohibir el pastel de flan con chocolate porque ella se comió todos en dos días –explico Mikan mirandola.

– ¡No es justo! –chilla mientras se sienta en una esquinita con un aura depresiva–. ¡Ya no puede pasar nada más malo que esto!

– HOLA CHICOS –saludo Narumi a la par que entra emocionado–. ¿Eh, que te pasa Natsuki-chan?

– Flan... chocolate... bye bye –murmura la pelienegra ya sentada en su lugar siendo consolada por Ruka.

– Bueno, tengo un anuncio, tenemos tres nuevas compañeras.

– ¿Más? –suspiran irritados.

– Si, más, pasen chicas –hace una señal y entran tres chicas, una pelinegra de ojos azul zafiro, otra castaña y de ojos verde y otra rubia de ojos entre verde y azul.

– Buenos días, soy Akane Make-digo Nishi y mi alice es el control del agua y voy en la clase potencial, un gusto conocerlos –se presenta y mira directamente a Natsuki, esta le devuelve la mirada sorprendida.

– Soy Carmen Davile y mi alice es el de control de la naturaleza, clase potencial, un gusto –dice con una sonrisa y ve a un chico de ojos café que la mira con sorpresa.

– Yo soy Luna Koizumi –murmura de manera "timida"–. S-soy de la clase activa -ella mira a un albino con una sonrisa pero este le devuelve una mirada de horror.

– _Todos los maestros vayan a la sala de juntas, AHORA –se escucho por los altavoces._

– Bueno, en unos minutos vengo –aviso saliendo, y eso que por pirmera vez iba a dar su clase.

...

– Hable muy pronto –murmura la oji rojo mientras tenía una guerra de miradas con Akane. Por otro lado Julian y Carmen se miraban con incomodidad, Sergio se dio cuenta y empezó codear a Julian quien lo mira molesto.

– Hace tiempo no nos vemos Shiro-kun –hablo Luna mientras se acerca al albino quien solamente se tensó–. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

– ¿Disculpa, quién eres? –pregunto Kuro al notar que su "hermano" no decía nada.

– Soy su prometida –le responde algo "tímida".

* * *

**El pasado de Shiro**

– ¿Q-que? –solto Yami, todos los alumnos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración.

– Si, desde pequeños nos comprometimos, tus padre me dijeron que te metieron a un internado, quien diría que fue aquí –le comento feliz–. Cuando salgamos debemos ir con ellos –los ojos del chico se dilataron.

– Entre tú y yo no hay nada –murmuro con un tono aterrador.

– Pero... se supone que debíamos casarnos cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad –le dice en un tono decaído.

– Déjame aclarártelo –su fleco hizo sombra a sus ojos–. Tu y yo no tenemos ni tendremos nada, mis padre no deciden con quien me caso o no ¿entiendes? –todos lo vieron sorprendido, si bien no era un chico alegre y amable, nunca, nunca había tratado a alguien tan fríamente.

– Luna no ínsitas –le dijo Akane intentando quitar un poco la tensión, ella negó–. LUNA.

– ¿Por qué actúas así, tú eras muy distinto? –pregunto con mirada triste.

– Ja, esa es la imagen que mis "padres" vendieron de mi –se levanta de su lugar mirándola con frialdad–. Tu no me conoces, jamás lo harás –se va del salón dejándoles a todos un mal sabor de boca.

– Vamos –suelta firmemente la castaña, las chicas se levanta encaminándose a donde el chico.

* * *

Se encontraba Shiro sentado en el arbol se Sakura mientras reflexionaba lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¡Te encontré! –exclama la emo y corre hacia el junto a las otras siete–. ¿Nos lo cuentas?

– Paso antes de conocer a Kuro y que nos llevaran a ese lugar –murmuro el chico con la voz vacía, todas lo vieron preocupada.

– Somos tus amigas, confía en nosotras –le dice Mikan; lo abraza para darle confianza, las demás hacen lo mismo.

– Si no confías en nosotras, no confías en nadie ¿verdad? –pregunta Hikari mientras le sonríe tratando de brindarle confianza.

– Bien –suelta un suspiro–. Todo empieza con una pareja de empresarios muy famosos y reconocidos, con la fortuna más grande del estado... O eso recuerdo...

**Flash back (Recuerdos de Shiro)**

Se ve a una pareja la mujer era de cabello blanco y ojos azul oscuro, casi negro; el hombre era de cabello gris y ojos café oscuro, tenia un poco de barba. Ambos admiraban a un pequeño niño con las mismas características que su madre pero sus ojos no eran ni muy claros ni muy oscuros.

– Vanesa, mira a nuestro hijo, no es muy impresionante –le dice el hombre feliz.

– Si será un hombre inteligente y poderoso –responde la mujer viendo al futuro heredero de la familia–. Héctor, ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

– Como el nació aquí en Japón, será un nombre japonés ¿Qué tal Panchito Pancracio? –pregunto ilusionado todos los sirvientes se golpearon la frente, su amo podía ser un imbécil.

– ... Idiota –gruñe mientras la da un zape y el pequeño se ríe–. Ves, hasta el niño lo sabe.

– Espera, espera.

**Fin del flash back**

– ¿Te querían llamar Panchito Pancracio? –pregunta Yami, el asiente con irritación, todas se tapan la boca intentado no reírse.

– Como decía –les interrumpio viendolas con molestia–. Al final una de las sirvientas les propuso el nombre Shiro por el color de mi pelo.

**Flash Back**

– Shiro debes recordar, tú debes ser siempre el mejor ante todos ¿entiendes? –pregunto la madre, el niño de solo un año asiente.

El tiempo paso y el pequeño adquiero tres años, un día estaba jugando en el jardín con unos cubitos y un cochecito.

– SHIRO, ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar estudiando –regaño la madre mirandolo severamente.

– S-señora debería dejar que el niño juego un rato, solo tiene tres años –intento justificar una sirvienta.

– Ja, creo que ya sabe pensar, llévalo a la biblioteca –le ordena con poco respeto.

– S-si –asiente apenada; el niño, que solo las veía con expresión aburrida, se levantó y se fue junto a la joven–. Vamos joven Shiro.

Si, esa era su rutina, estudiar y estudiar, le encantaba salir a jugar pero no le molestaba leer libro y libros, muchos eran interesantes y tenían dibujos muy divertidos, su vida se volvía monótona que llego al punto de no querer leer los libros que su madre le daba y decidió buscar de otra clase de lecturas, se leyó una novela policiaca en un mes, lo cual era un logro para alguien menor de cinco años. Pronto se aburrió de eso y decidió proponerle algo a su madre.

– Los jóvenes de mi edad también necesitamos saber de deporte, una variedad de todo, porque no me programa un horario deportivo, madre –propuso el pequeño mirandola de forma seria, la mujer se lo pensó un poco pero al final accedió, pues su hijo parecía muy avanzado para su edad, con tal de que ya mantenía una conversación estable.

Con cinco años el niño sabia de muchos deportes, futbol, basquetbol, atletismo. Le relajaba jugar un rato y luego se ponía a estudiar pero un nivel más avanzado a lo que su edad le permitía.

– Shiro, ven te presentaremos a alguien –llamo sus madre, el niño sin decir nada bajo a la sala donde estaba una pareja y una pequeña niña rubia de ojos entre azul y verde.

– Oh miren, aquí está mi hijo, Shiro Okami –lo presenta el padre, los señores lo saludan.

– Saluda cariño –dice uno de sus padres empujando a su hija hacia el chico.

– H-hola s-soy Luna K-Koizumi, un gusto –murmura tímidamente.

– Un gusto Koizumi-san –saluda el joven, le extiende la mano y ella la estrecha con él.

– Shiro, ella será tu prometida, al cumplir los dieciocho ambos estarán en camino a su boda –le dice la mujer de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa y cara de "trátalos bien o ya verás cabron".

– Entiendo –murmura algo deprimido.

– Un minuto.

**Fin del flash back**

– ¿Primero te quitaron todo tu diversión de niño y luego te comprometieron así como si nada? –pregunta la rubia, el asiente y todas lo ven con sorpresa.

– Por eso siempre entendí a qué te referías –susurra con tono triste pero con una sonrisa de lado.

– Continua –animo Natsuki.

– Ambos se sentían a gusto con los resultados que su hijo les daba, el empezó a estudiar sobre informática y programación, a sus siete años empezaban a instruirlo para hackear sistemas, pero todo se puso oscuro ese mismo año...

**Flash Back**

– ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO ¿USTEDES SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE CONTROLAR MI VIDA? ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! –grito el joven de pelo blanco, para tener siete ya entendia su entorno y eso le jodia.

– A ver, primero no me grites que soy tu madre y segundo mi casa, mis reglas, tú vives aquí, tú me sigue a mi ¿entendido? –reprocha la mujer mirandolo de forma fría.

– N-no, no lo entiendo –dice entre diente mirando al piso–. Me quitaron toda la diversión de mi infancia, me comprometieron sin preguntarme y ahora me quieren mandar a trabajar para Gakuen Alice –la mira con odio–. No lo hare –pronuncia firmemente,

– Por supuesto que lo harás, es tu deber –lo mira con autoridad.

– Veamos quien termina teniendo la razón, yo lo juro nunca trabajare para Kounji –sentencio.

Los demás días fueron muy difíciles, su madre al notar que él no daba de su parte lo encerró en su habitación, le daba menos comida y siempre que se veían solo era para hacerlo "recapacitar"

– ¿Por qué debo aprender a tocar esto? –le pregunta Shiro a la muchacha quien le dio una guitarra.

– Su madre quiere que sea un prodigio musical –explico la mujer sintiendo pena por el joven.

El asiente y mpieza a tocar un poco, obviamente como un noob–. ¿Me podrías traer un libro sobre cómo aprender? Por favor –pidio, la señorita asiente y en unos minutos le trae lo deseado. El empezó a practicar volviéndose bueno, estaba acostumbrado a realizar lo mismo hasta que le saliera a la perfección, no porque quisiera, ya era costumbre.

– Tengo una idea –susurra mientras se levanta y con un clip abre la puerta; sus pasos se dirigen al cuarto de sus padres, sin que lo vean toma una laptop y se va de nuevo a su habitación–. Listo, ¿contraseña? Eso es para principiantes –se burla logra entrar a la seguridad de la mansión–. Rayos laser del patio trasero, desactivado, cerca eléctrica, desconectada, alarmas, adiós –empieza a quitar la seguridad del patio trasero de su casa–. Eso es todo.

Alguien toca la puerta y el esconde la laptop bajo su almohada, se dirige a la puerta y va a abrir.

– ¿Luna? –pregunta mirandola.

– Hola, perdón por interrumpirte.

– No es nada, pasa –le da el pase y ella entra admirado el lugar.

– Vaya eres muy lindo y siempre con buenos modales, tus padres deben estar orgullosos –alago, el hace una mueca-.

– Realmente no me interesa su opinión –murmura con desprecio.

– No te enojes, me gusta más cuando actúas tan tranquilo y despreocupado –le dice con un tono coqueto.

– ¿Estas intentando coquetearme? –pregunta alzando una ceja y ella le sonríe ampliamente–. Lo siento pero... realmente o me quiero casar contigo, no es por ti pero no siento nada...

– Si me imagine –murmura y entonces el chico siente que ya no puede controlar más su cuerpo– por eso siempre tengo un plan B.

– _¿P-por qué no puedo hablar? –_piensa notando que no tenía control en sí mismo.

– Sí, yo tengo una habilidad especial llamada alice, el mío es el de succión de almas, te lo resumo, puedo controlar a quien se me dé la gana –la chica sonríe de forma "inocente".

– SHIRO ¿DONDE ESTA LA LAPTOP? –pregunta Vanesa molesta, al entrar se queda callada al ver a su hijo y su futura nuera–. Luna ¿Qué sucede?

– Y-yo –ambas miran al chico que se agarró la cabeza retrocediendo nervioso, ya no lo aguantaba, toda esa presión, estaba demasiado cansado y sus dolores de cabeza no ayudaban en nada.

El chico empezó a retroceder mientras en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de la luna, bosques, la noche, garras y unos ojos de un animal.

– Sabía que esto iba a suceder –murmuro Vanesa sin ninguna emoción.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con sorpresa Luna.

El chico se cubrió con una mano la cara y al ver la otra noto que sus uñas empezaron a crecer y en su blanca mano empezó a crecer pelo, sintió también que sus dientes se volvían más filosos y sintió que sus orejas se alargaban. Ambas femeninas retrocedieron asustadas. El albino se calló de rodillas y apoyo ambas manos en el piso buscando soporte.

– L-Luna no te le acerques –avisa la mujer, la chica la mira atemorizada.

El chico gruño al sentir que sus pies recibían el mismo efecto que las manos y sintió como le crecía una cola larga y peluda, al final las damas dejaron de ver a un niño de cabello blanco y ojos azules, ahora veían un lobo, para nada pequeño, con el pelaje blanco y unos ojos azules y feroces, este le gruño a la niña mientras se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa.

– Luna... corre –advierte, las dos cierran la puerta y salen corriendo a la recepción.

– SEÑORA ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la servienta, ella llego tomándola por los hombros.

– ¡Llama a mi marido, dile que es urgente! –ordena, ella y Luna se ven como se va a llamar al teléfono. En la habitación el chico rasgaba con violencia la puerta, empezó a embestirla hasta que se abrió y bajo a la sala encontrando a la niña y la mujer viéndolo asustadas, por un momento sintió satisfacción de hacerlas sentir temor.

– B-basta –intento decir Vanesa con nerviosismo, nota que el lobo se iba a lanzar contra ella.

– Señora ya llame a... –iba a avisar la sirvienta pero al ver al lobo se asusta, el animal se detiene.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Hector entrando y al ver a el que aparentemente era su hijo–. Demonios.

El llamo a unos hombres y entre todos encierran al lobo en una jaula, el animal se recuesta con un aura irritada.

– Ese niño ya está muy descontrolado –logra oír de parte de su madre, alza un poco la cabeza mirando por el rabillo de la puerta–. Debemos hacer algo.

El lobo nota que su padre no había colocado bien el candado, con un poco de trabajo lo abre con las patas y con su boca lo quita logrando abrir la celda, su padre entra en la habitación y el aprovecha para salir corriendo, corrió hacia el patio trasero y como desactivo la seguridad logro saltar la barda sin problemas.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde entonces y el sintió que toda su energía estaba en cero, solo se dejó caer en el pasto, estaba por un bosque, sintió como su vista se volvía borrosa, tenía mucha hambre y sueño, noto como su pequeña patita se volvía de nuevo una mano.

– Oh por dios, ¿te encuentras bien? –escucha una voz femenina yendo hacia él, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fueron un par de ojos rojos llenos de preocupación, después todo fue oscuridad.

**Fin del flash back**

Al terminar por sus mejillas recorrían unas amargas lágrimas, las chicas sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazaron.

– Ya no llores, no dejaremos que vuelvas a pasar por eso –le dice Nathali en modo consolador.

– Lamentamos haberte preguntado –susurra Natsuki, lo mira sintiéndose culpable y el niega.

– No, me siento mejor ahora que se los dije, gracias –les sonríe si parar de llorar–. Créanme, eso fue un infierno, odie cada minuto en esa casa y nunca me he arrepentido de huir pero a veces solo... quisiera que ellos no hubiesen sido así, ¿es justo que te obliguen a ser "perfecto" y tratarte como un objeto? –pregunta, no pudo evitarlo y era esas veces en que era demasiado vulnerable, empezo a sollozar escondiendose en el hombro de Hikari la cual le acaricio con cariño.

– No lo es... fue muy valiente de tu parte aguantar todo esto tu solo –murmuro Mun mientras le acaricia la cabeza–. Recuerda que no nos importa cuánto llores, para nosotras siempre será un chico muy fuerte y valiente –todas asienten.

– Gracias –rio con tristeza.

Mientras intentan consolar al chico, dos personas miraban desde arriba, Natsume y Ruka observaban la escena pensando "¿Por tantas cosas tuvieron que pasar?" a simple vista el chico mera frio, serio y calculador pero ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar para convertirse en eso?

– Si duda –ambos miran a la inventora quien también escucho todo–. Es muy triste el pasado de Shiro.


	54. Chapter 45: ¿Qué Mikan hizo que?

**Cuti Unicorn, Yamii-chanRmrz gracias por comentar en el capitulo anterior, ¿enserio les hizo llorar? Jeje he de admitir que iba a ser más explicita la historia pero casi era yo la que se iba al rincon emo.**

**bueno sin más, aqui el capitulo.**

* * *

**¿Qué Mikan hizo qué?**

Los chicos habían regresado sentándose en sus lugares sin mirar a nadie.

– Antes de dar el anuncio ¿chicas donde se quieren sentar? –pregunta Narumi entrando.

– No lo sé –susurra Akane y mira directamente al lugar de Natsuki.

– ¿Akane-chan, te quieres sentar con Ruka-kun? –pregunta el rubio, todos miraron al profesor como si fuese un loco.

– ¿Eh? Bueno no lo sé... –susurra desorientada, lo que queria era molestar a Natsuki... o bueno, igual le servia.

– Claro, ¿Por qué no? –murmura para sí misma la pelinegra.

– ¿Natsuki-chan? –llamo Narumi ella lo ve sabiendo que le dirá–. ¿No te molestaría cambiar de pareja? –todos empiezan a murmurar. En cambio ella se quedó en su lugar congelada, no sabia que decidir, sintio como Ruka la tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa confortandola.

– Yo no... –empieza a hablar ganándose la mirada de todos–. _No metas a nadie en esto _para nada –se levanta de su lugar desaciendo el agarre, todos la miraron con sorpresa, en especial del rubio–. Yo no tengo problema ¿Por qué me habría de molestar? Eso mejor pregúntaselo a Ruka-pyon.

– Ito –balbuceo, ella lo ve y le sonríe.

– Bueno siéntate donde antes se sentaba Alan –le propone, ella asiente haciendo lo que le pidieron.

– ¿P-por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunta Julian en un susurro cuando ella llego.

– ¿Segura que fue lo correcto? –pregunta Mun mirandola, ella asiente.

– Ya estoy harta de que metan gente inocente –sonríe de forma amarga mientras ve como Akane se sienta a lado del rubio.

– ¿Ustedes chicas donde se quieren sentar? –pregunta Narumi.

– No lo sé –dice Luna de manera tímida y ve directamente a la chica de ojos rojos quien le devuelve la mirada dudosa, Shiro se da cuenta.

– ¿Ah? ¿Te quieres sentar con...? –iba a decir Narumi pero...

– YO ME SENTARE CON ELLA –exclama repentinamente el albino, esa acción nadie se la vio venir.

– ¿Enserio? –le pregunta con una sonrisa falsa, el asiente viéndola seriamente.

– Shiro... –susurro con confusión la oji rojo.

– Entonces ¿Imai-san puedes sentarte con Kuro-chan? –pregunta el profesor, ella asiente aun sin creer lo que el chico hizo–. Bien ¿y tu Carmen?

La castaña se encamina a la última fila, Mikan y Natsume la observan sabiendo de sobra que quería– ... Yukihara –murmura a la castaña.

– Davile –le responde mirándola de forma seria.

– Bueno, si Carmen-chan se quiere sentar ahí –comienza a decir Narumi todos empezaron a murmurar más. Mikan solo se levanta pero siente que alguien toma su mano, ella se voltea y ve a Natsume quien las veía a ambas con seriedad.

– Yo decido con quien me siento y con quien no y Mikan se queda aquí –todos se sorprendieron de que la llamara por su nombre.

– ¿Q-qué? –suelta poniéndose nerviosa– ... No –todos la observaron con atención– no me quiero sentar contigo –murmuro mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos, de un jalón se soltó del agarre de Natsume, se acerco y le susurro al chico–. _Deja que se siente contigo, solo lo hace para jodernos, no les demos el gusto _–el chico asiente con lentitud–. Mejor siéntate con Davile.

– ¿¡Qué!? –soltó Sumire.

– ¿Mikan-chan? –la llamaron Anna y Nonoko.

– ¿Por qué? –se pregunto Koko. Todos empezaron a exclamar con sorpresa por las palabras dichas por Mikan, ella solo se fue a sentar junto a su prima. Natsume la miro seriamente, pero la castaña estaba en lo cierto.

– ¿Mikan? –susurro Julian ella lo vio con tristeza– ... Perdón –la abrazo captando la atención de todos, Carmen los observo y desvió la mirada.

– Serás –se rio Mikan contra su pecho.

– Naru sigamos con la clase –le reclama Natsuki al maestro quien también se quedó algo estupefacto.

– A-ah sí, bueno, este año el festival deportivo se adelantara, por eso se hará dentro de una semana, los equipos quedaran de este modo las clases de tecnología y activa juntas, la clase potencial y especial, los de habilidad peligrosa se repartirán en los dos grupos –todo mundo asiente efusivo.

* * *

– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta la pelienegra a sus compañeros.

– Al gimnasio, vamos a "entrenar" –explica Koko, ella asiente.

– ¿Shiro vienes? –le pregunto Kuro deteniéndose en la puerta y mirandolo.

– Si –se levanta pero siente un agarre–. ¿Qué? –mira a Luna y esta le devuelve una sonrisa.

– Nada, solo no olvides lo que te dije –sonrió con "dulzura".

– ... te veo allá –se va si insistir con la mirada agachada.

– ¿Qué estás buscando Koizumi? –le pregunta cuando ve que no hay nadie más en el salón.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? No me importa que te juntes con Ito o Sakura, con Imai o Yoru, porque sé de qué va tus sentimientos por ellas –respondio, el chico la mira sin entender–. Las quieres como amigas e incluso como tus hermanas, pero eso no aplica con la pequeña Kuro ¿verdad? –sonríe con malicia.

– ¿D-de que hablas? –pregunta sonrojándose.

– Trabajo para Makeikusa-sensei –le dice sin redondeos y él se sorprende–. Créeme quiero evitar pelear contigo, te lo pregunto ¿quieres perder o mejor te unes a nosotros? –le pregunta con seriedad, él la ve enfurecido.

– ¡Jamás me uniría a ustedes, malditas arpías! –grita para a continuación salir molesto.

– ... Entonces no me dejas opción Shiro-kun~ –canturrea con una sonrisa maliciosa, revelando su verdadera cara.

* * *

– Natsuki ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta Mikan en susurros, ya estaban en el gimnasio.

– Hacer lo que las mujeres normales hacen, hablar mal de ellas pero sonreír hipócritamente cuando las tengamos cerca –comenta mientras se come una barra de chocolate.

– ¿¡ENSERIO!? EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE –le grita mientras adquiere unos cuernos de demonio. Todo mundo las voltea a ver y Mikan solo atina a sonrojarse, Natsuki la mira con una cara de "Mikan-pendeja".

– ¿Comiendo en un momento como este Natsuki-chan? –pregunta Akane mientras le sonríe hipócritamente.

– Te dije –le susurra a Mikan–. claro Akane-chan, comer hace bien –le sonríe del mismo modo.

– Pero el chocolate hace mal, puedes terminar quedando gorda y con acné –le dice con un toque de burla pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

– Yo soy la excepción –comenta in dejar sus sonrisa pero en su ojo adquirió un tik.

– Bueno... –canturrea con un tono de "ni tanto".

– Que graciosa eres –comenta con una risa forzada y un tono "te mato hija de puta"–. Me alegra que hayas llegado.

– Si no las detenemos se van a terminar matando –le dice Shin a sus compañeros con una gotita.

– Esas dos se llevan muy... –intenta decir Natsume pero las mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

– No entiendo nada –murmura Ruka extrañado.

– Si me disculpas yo me retiro –gruñe Natsuki, se voltea dándole la espalda a la clases–. Algún día la mato, lo juro –susurra para sí misma.

– Que adorable –comenta Akane al aire_–. Juro que si estuviésemos solas la torturo sin piedad alguna _–piensa frunciendo el ceño.

– _Juro que si no estuviera toda esta gente... castro a ambas_ –piensa Mikan con una venita en la frente.

– Juro que si tuviera palomitas... hubiese alargado la pelea –susurra Yami a Kuro quien le devuelve la mirada reprochándole.

– Chicos, estas son la reglas –todos prestan atención.

1.- No pueden usar su alice más de tres veces.

2.- No pueden usar su alice si van a herir a alguien.

3.- Tendrán este tiket pegado a su ropa, este es un controlador. Si usan su alice una de las pegatinas brillara. ¿Entendido?

Todo mundo asiente y vuelven a hablar animadamente. En eso llega Shiro quien se veía de muy malhumor, unos segundos después llega Luna con una sonrisa inocente.

– ¡Yami! –la mencionada se posa a un lado del chico–. Vamos a pelear –dice con un tono de voz determinado.

– Cuando quieras lobito feroz –se burla la chica.

– ¡Uno! –anuncia Kuro.

– ¡NO LOS INCITEN A PELEAR! –gritan Hikari y Mikan frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Dos! –continua Mun con una sonrisa divertida mirando al albino quitarse la chamarra.

– ¿Enserio se pelearan aquí? –se pregunta Nathali sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

– Y ¡Tres! –exclama Natsuki emocionada.

– ¿¡Incluso tú!? –gritaron las tres, la pelinegra sonríe nerviosa.

Al principio Shiro empezó mandándole varios puñetazo lo cuales esta esquivo con facilidad, cuando uno se enoja pierda agilidad, empezó a lanzar patadas y ella con un poco de dificultad las bloqueaba, pero también aumenta su fuerza, luego ella empezó a atacar pero todos sus ataques eran bloqueados, él se agacha asiéndole un barrida y ella cae al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza.

– Creo que deberíamos... –intenta decir Ruka.

– Le apuesto diez rabittos a Shiro –dice Koko y le da el dinero a Hotaru.

– Ja cuando se le pase el coraje Yoru le ganara –comenta Sumire dándole diez rabitts a Hotaru.

– Quien sabe –comenta Mun comiendo palomitas que compro de un vendedor ambulante que pasaba por afuera.

– Esto termina hasta que uno vaya al hospital o llegue Jinno a cagarlo todo, lo que pase primero –comenta Mikan viendo aburrida la pelea, Natsuki le ofrece un chocolate–. Gracias.

– Ruka mejor ven a sentarte, nadie los va a detener –comenta Natsume tomando una gaseosa.

– Al menos preocúpense un poco –susurra y mira a los chico en las grada con una gotita.

Siguiendo con la pelea, ambos se daban una serie de ataques que una persona normal termina en el hospital, Luna observaba con una sonrisa burlona, Akane y Carmen veían con aburrimiento comiendo palomitas, en una el chico agarra el pie de Yami y la avienta contra los balones dándose justo en la cabeza.

Todos exclaman con una mueca de dolor–. ¿Tú, quien te crees? –pregunta con ese tono amenazante cuendo se toma algo personal. NADIE la humilla.

Esta se abalanza así el dándole en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder, el muestra su lado feroz y la ataca en la cara haciéndole una pequeña cicatriz, ella le golpea en la mejilla haciendo que esta quede completamente roja.

– ¿Enserio debemos dejarlos así? –le pregunta el rubio a Mikan.

– ¿Quieres morir? –cuestiona, él niega desconcertado–. Entonces no te metas –le aconseja con desinterés.

– ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? –grita Jinno, nota como todos lo observan con fastidio–. SEPARENCE YA.

Ambos lo ven jadeando, ambos se miran y se dan la mano–. Bue...na pelea estu...pida –le dice el albino con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Igual...mente pen...dejo –le responde de la misma forma su contrincante.

– Ustedes son unos hijos de la... –murmura Mikan molesta.

– Como ninguno gano me quedo con los rabittos –comenta Hotaru con un sigo de pesos en los ojos.

– Mejor continuemos... –intenta decir Hikari pero es interrumpida porque siente un objeto aproximarse a ella–. ¿¡Qué demonios!? –exclama cuando ve varios objetos volar por todos lados.

– ¿Qué sucede? –se pregunta Kobato cubriéndose con las manos. Todo empieza a ser un caos y en medio de ese caos Mikan siente a alguien arrastrarla al almacén.

– ¿Quién eres? –pregunta tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad–. ¿Koizumi Luna?

– Vaya, vaya, tan linda pero tan tonta –sonríe con "inocencia", Mikan rueda los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta poniéndose seria.

– Fácil... quiero darte una advertencia, mejor váyanlo pensando bien, si siguen con esta supuesta vida terminaran muriendo gente inocente... bueno a ustedes que les va a importar –sonríe burlonamente–. ¿Quieres que todos se enteren? Hay pruebas

– ... Por favor –Luna la ve con sorpresa no se esparaba esa respuesta–. No me importa morir, ser una esclava o una asesina... no metan a estos chicos en esto –se agacha en el piso haciendo una reverencia–. Por favor, incluso si me odian todos, no me importa.

– No seas patética –le dice con desagrado–. Estúpida –sale de la habitación.

– ... Lo sé –levanta su cabeza, una lagrimas caían por sus mejillas–. Soy patética y no por pedirte que los dejes en paz.

**Flash back.**

– Entonces si los llevo como señuelos podre infiltrarme en la base central –comenta una castaña al aire mirando a una familia de padre, madre y tres pequeños.

– Por favor piedad –suplica el padre mientras se arrodilla.

– No es nada contra ustedes –menciona desinteresadamente– pero necesito señuelos –sonríe de manera maligna.

– ERES UN MONSTRUO –grita la madre mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

– Me han dicho peores cosas –le dice con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Listos para ir? –todos la miran con miedo–. ¡Bien!

Ella acerca la mano a la frente de toda la familia y nota que el brillo en sus ojos era inexistente, ella los estaba controlando.

– No importa cuántas vidas me lleve, juro que me vengare –aprieta los diente con furia mirando a los probres inocentes que tenia en su poder, aquella sención acababa con su poca alegria e inocencia.

_Fiesta, fiesta._

– ¿Halo? –pregunta contestando el celular–. Natsuki... si ya los tengo... voy enseguida –cuelga y los mira de forma seria–. Síganme.

**Fin del Flash Back**

– ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que no mate a estos chicos? Yo misma mate a muchos inocentes –dice en medio de sollozos, pero un grito de parte de su rubio maestro la descoloca.

– ¿¡QUE MIKAN HIZO QUE!?


	55. Chapter 46: Nuestro primer y ultimo

**Nuestro primer y último festival deportivo**

– ¿¡Qué Mikan hizo que!? –grita el profesor afeminado.

– ¿Qué demonios? –se levanta acercándose a la puerta.

– ¿Segura Luna-chan? Mikan-chan jamás haría algo así –oye la voz de Nonoko.

– Es verdad, ella nos controló para hacerlo.

– Debes estar mintiendo, Sakura jamás haría algo por el estilo, puede ser una idiota pero llegar a tales extremos –intento defender Sumire. La castaña sale del armario atrayendo la mirada de todos.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– NO MIENTAS SAKURA, TU HICISTE QUE ESE CHICO HICERA TODO ESTE DESASTRE –grito una chica.

– ¿Disculpa? –se pregunta extrañada.

– Chicos, ella no haría algo así –insistio Linchou.

– Y también intimidaste a Luna-chan en el armario –siguio un chico.

...

– ¿Q-qué? –susurra mientras se queda congelada, no esperaba que ocurriera aquello.

– ¿Mikan que sucedió realmente? –le pregunta Hotaru frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

– Es verdad, me sorprendió bastante, no creí que fueras así Sakura –murmuro Luna.

...

– Tú... –bramo Mikan.

– ¿Qué tiene que decir a su defensa? –pregunta Jinno malhumorado. Todos la observan esperando una respuesta, ella mira a Natsuki quien por primera vez parece muy confundida.

– Entiendo –susurra para sí misma–. Si yo fui –revela mientras su fleco cubre sus ojos–, pensé que sería divertido –empieza a reír de manera nerviosa–, veo que... no lo fue.

Todos quedan impactados pues no se lo esperaban, ella alza la mirada solo para ser recibida con un cachetazo.

– _¿Esto me lo merezco?_ –se pregunta mentalmente la castaña cubriendo la herida.

– Cálmate –pronuncia Narumi de manera seria agarrando a la chica que le soltó la cachetada a Mikan.

– No puedo creer esto –murmura el otro profesor con enfado mientras se acomoda las gafas.

– Perdón –suelta la agredida después de un rato mientras sale del gimnasio–. _Esto sinceramente ya no lo soporto... _estaría mejor muerta...

– ¿Tan rápido tiras la toalla?

– ¿Quién? –se voltea rapidamente y mira a Orenji.

– ¿Tan rápido te rendirás? –vuelve a preguntar, ella lo ve si ninguna emoción–. Estoy seguro que tu... puedes superar esto, por favor no te rinda –le da un cálido abrazo.

– Siento que te conozco –murmura la chica devolviéndole el abrazo.

– Puede ser –sonríe alegre.

– Gracias.

* * *

En Gakuen Alice las cosas empeoraron, nadie se acercaba a Mikan y los que lo hacían eran vistos como cómplices, ella para evitar problemas tuvo que alejarse de Natsume y Hotaru, Natsuki también logro que Ruka estuviera en el otro bando.

– _Debe a ver algo_ –piensa Mun mirando atenta entre los miles de libro que existían, se encontraba en esos momentos en la biblioteca y ya era de noche–. Si logro encontrar algo...

– ¿Aún no se rinde? –pregunta Akane con burla, estaba recostada en una pared, Mun la voltea a ver–. ¡Veamos de que estas echa! –crea una bola de energía azul, Mun cierra los ojos con fastidio.

– Déjate de estupideces –murmura anulando el poder con otra bola de energia–. Barrera, curación y creación de energía, esos son todos los poderes que contiene el alice del ángel –comenta sin mirarla–. Quiero que todo Gakuen Alice lo sepa y deje de decir pendejadas...

– ¿Crees que les interese? –cuestiono un tanto interesada.

– No –la voltea a ver– pero no dejare que sigan de ignorantes.

Akane mira a la ventana y frunce el ceño al notar que había luna llena–. _Así no tengo oportunidad_ –piensa mirando a la chica.

– ¿Miedo? Es luna lleva –pregunta y enciende una bola de energía muy brillante–. Mi poder aumenta estos días, como el de Hikari aumenta cuando hay una lluvia de estrellas ¿curioso, no? –su contraria suelta un chasquido y se retira del lugar–. Eso pensé –murmura volviendo a su antigua tarea–. ¿Dónde?

* * *

Todos estaban con su respectivo equipo, ahora diré de los que si nos importa, los extras dan lo mismo, solo sirven pal drama.

Blanco: Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Luna, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Orenji, Kobato, Mitsuki, Yoshin, Irie, Mun, Taiyo, Shiro, Hikari, Nathali, Rui, Hayate, Hajime (los tres son de habilidad peligrosa)

Rojo: Linchou, Kokoro, Kitsune, Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono, Youchi, Nobara, Subaru, Sakurano, Nanami, Aoi, Shin, Jin, Sergio, Julian, Akane, Carmen, Kuro, Yami, Natsuki y Mikan.

Por el momento nos situamos con el equipo rojo, tras las cortinas se aprecia una escena lamentable–. Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito –cantaba Mikan, estaba en un rinconcito haciendo círculos con su pie– le quito la cabeza, le saco lo de adentro y pum. Que rico gusanito.

– Con esa actitud no vamos a llegar a nada –le dice Tsubasa viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Está muy afectada por lo del gimnasio –comenta Natsuki y la mira con cansancio–. Oh vamos, ¿vas a decirme que lo que diga esa puta te afecta?

– Oye que esa "puta" es nuestra amiga –le reclama Carmen.

– Exacto y como su amiga ¿me vas a decir que miento? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice.

– ... Sin comentarios –alza la mano dando una señal de stop y desviando la mirada.

– Chicas, dejen de pelear –mrumura Tsubasa mientras las mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

– No peleamos, nos comunicamos de forma agresiva e insultamos a la puta de nuestra compañera –responde Natsuki sonríendo arrogante.

– Sos irritante –solto Akane.

– Lo sé –canturrea divertida–. ¿Cuál es la primera competencia?

– Tienen una carrera de obstáculos ¿Quién va primero? –pregunta Tona, todos lo miran sin decir nada–. Bien, yo lo hare –suspira resignado.

– Igual participo como segundo jugador –ofrece Akane desinteresada.

– Yo igual corro, será divertido –responde Shin y sonríe levantando el pulgar.

– ¡Bien! Vayan a sus puestos –anuncia Tsubasa dando dos palmadas.

– ¿Qué podría salir mal? –dice Tono encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

* * *

– Bueno con un equipo así –murmura Akira mientras ve con decepción al otro equipo. Eran Orenji, Mun y Hikari, las chicas los vieron con total indiferencia y el chico con una sonrisa amistosa.

– ¡Aquí su presentador junto a Narumi-sensei y Jinno-sensei! –exclama GiGi emocionado.

– Que todos se divierta chicos –anuncio Narumi de forma optimista observando a los chicos.

– Me alegro ya no tener que jugar esas tonterías –comenta Jinno arreglando sus anteojos.

– Vaya y yo que quería ver a Jin-jin correr –murmura divertido el de ojos morados.

– Chicos no se distraigan, debemos intentar vencer al equipo blanco –el sempai apunta acusatoriamente a los otros tres chicos.

– A máximo llega Akane a la meta –comenta Hikari a Tono lo atraviesa una flecha imaginaria– y posiblemente Shin –lo atraviesa otro, la chica se hace el cabello para atrás– y si ves una chica bonita valiste –le cae una roca.

– Eso es muy cruel –Orenji ríe nervioso,

– ¡Empiecen! –exclama GiGi. Todos empezaron a correr excepto...

– Eh, Hikari-chan, debes de correr –avisa Narumi mientras la mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

– Lo sé –suspira y empieza a caminar a paso lento, demasiado lento.

Los demás corrieron al primer obstáculo, tenían que brincar unas vallas, Mun y Akane las brincaron sin problemas, a Shin le costó un poco pero a Orenji fue un poco más, con Tono.

– Debemos ganar, le demostrare a esa chica que soy buenísimo –se dice así mismo, se fija en los espectadores y ve a una chica rubia de ojos azules–. Orales –la mira embobado y cuando nota sus partes nobles se golpean contra la valla. Muchos exclaman haciendo una mueca de dolor.

– Eso me dolió hasta mí –comenta Shin mirando a la pantalla que mostraba una y otra vez la escena de Tono.

– Te dije que no lo lograrías –murmura Hikari llegando a las vayas y brincándolas, mira a Tono cuando pasa a su lado–. Aparte de tonto e inútil sos un pervertido acosador sexual –le escupe en la cara, se va caminando con pasos más rápidos. La siguiente prueba era pasar en zigzag por unos conos, el resultado fue que Shin tropezó y cayó de cara–. Sabía que eras pendejo pero este es otro level –le comenta cuando pasa a un lado de él, ahora estaba trotando.

– Maldita bruja –murmura mientras sigue con la cara en el suelo. La siguiente prueba era subir a una plataforma y caminar por un tubo muy delgado, Orenji que no era bueno término cayendo a un pequeño estanque bajo estas.

– Al menos duraste al casi final –le dice la rubia mientras camina con un equilibrio envidiable.

– ¡Suerte Hikari-chan! –le anima el chico con una sonrisa. Akane y Mun iban a la par, ya llegaban al obstáculo final.

Al final ambas debían defenderse de unos robot, usaban una katana de madera; estaban atascadas pero todos vieron a Hikari corriendo a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, dio un salto muy épico y con un par de movimientos con su katana derroto a los robots.

– Este fue un giro inesperado, Hikari Suta que iba al último ha vencido a todos los jugadores –explica GiGi, todo mundo grita emocionado, la escena se repite varias veces mostrándola en varios ángulos, cada uno más épico.

– Nadie me gana en mi especialidad –menciona de manera arrogante corriendo a una velocidad considerable–. Creo que gane –ve a las dos restantes quienes respiran cansadas.

– Hija de perra –suelta Mun.

– Yo también te quiero –sonríe burlona, se permitía usar el sarcasmo a veces.

– Era obvio que iba a ganar usando la katana... es su especialidad –suelta Akane y después se cae al suelo del cansancio, la sigue Mun.

– Lento pero seguro –ríe, miro a los otros chicos que venían, Shin al verla le sonrió tenia toda la cara roja por el golpe.

– Felicidades –le dice, la rubia se queda callada y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

– Gracias –se da media vuelta no notando como el rostro del chico se ponía más rojo y no era culpa del golpe.

* * *

– Gracias a Akane ganamos diez puntos... par de inútiles –regaña Tsuabasa y golpea a Shin y a Tono.

– Bueno, ustedes sigan –susurra Tono y se recuesta en el sofá poniéndose hielo en esa zona dañada.

– Estos juegos son mortales –se queja Shin poniéndose carne congelada en la cara.

* * *

Un rato de juegos y diversión llegan a la gran competencia. La carrera de obstáculo nivel Chuck Norris, aun peor que la anterior.

– ¿Por qué dos carreras? –pregunto Natsuki curiosa.

– Porque esta es casi como los juegos del hambre, los elegidos somos nosotros –le muestra una lista con los nombres de los participantes.

_"Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki, Kitsune, Mikan, Sakurano, Natsuki, Youchi, Yami, Kuro, Jin y Julian."_

– ¿Soy la elegida? NO SE PREOCUPEN NO LOS DECEPCIONARE –grita Yami con emoción.

– Contamos contigo –Tsubasa alza el pulgar hacia ella.

– Vamos –anima Tono, todos salen a ver contra quienes competían.

– Empecemos~ –dice GiGi, en el equipo A Tono, Sakurano, Youchi y Kuro.

– Ya que me arrastraste a esto, debo decirte que no te perdonare si perdemos –le comenta Sakurano a Tono.

– Lo se...

– Van contra el equipo A Taiyo, Yoshin, Irie y Shiro –los presenta, todos observan con curiosidad ambos equipos.

– _¿Competiré contra Shiro? _–piensa Kuro viendo dudosa al otro equipo–. _Espero que nada salga mal –_ambos se ven un momento y desvían la mirada.

– Siguiente equipo Tsubasa, Misaki, Jin y Julian, contra Hotaru, Natsume, Mun y Nathali.

– Estamos jodidos –murmura Tsubasa viendo con vergüenza a su equipo.

– Tenga un poco más de confianza –le consuela Julian mientras sonríe nervioso.

– Como último equipo están Mikan, Natsuki, Kitsune y Yami contra Ruka, Sumire, Kobato y Mitsuki –anuncia GiGi y después mira a los equipos.

– ESO NO ES JUSTO, TIENEN A LA SADOMASOQUISTA –exclama Sumire, esta le saca la lengua.

– Seh lo sé, soy genial –se adula.

– No te distraigas –murmura Natsuki viendo a su profesora–. Cualquier indicio de felicidad es dolor.

– ¡Okey! –exclama con acento gringo.

– En sus marca, listos, ya.

La primera parte era jugada por: Mikan, Sumire, Youchi, Jin, Nathali, Taiyo. Todos corrieron hasta llegar a unas vallas, el chiste de estas era que se movian para arriba o para abajo si querian; la primera en pasar fue Mikan quien la salto con destreza, luego fue Jin que por un pelito se salva de un golpe como Tono, luego Sumire lo pasa por abajo, Taiyo con un poco de dificultad logro pasar por arriba, a Nathali le costó un poco más y casi le vuelan la cabeza, Youchi, bueno, uso su alice para cruzar, sin esforzarse mucho.

– ¡Ese es mi hermano! –exclama Natsuki con orgullo y todos la ve con una gotita. Ahora todos habían llegado a la parte de montar las pelotas, todas parecian toros locos como los de la feria.

– V-vamos no seas mala y ven –pidió Taiyo amablemente a una pelota de tamaño considerable, todos alrededor la miraron con una gotita–. Por favor –suplico juntando las manos, la pelota solo negó, rio y se fue, todos la veían como a una idiota. La chica solo sueltan un suspiro cansado–. Lo pedí amablemente –su fleco cubrió sus ojos y sonrió de forma malévola– pero si en esas estamos –gira su cabeza de un modo terrorífico que a todos se le erizo la piel–. Será... por... las... malas...

...

Después de un rato Taiyo salta montada a la pelota quien temblaba mientras la chica tenía en su mano una bola de fuego color anaranjada con aspecto macabro. Nathali diviso una y con un chasquido se tele transporto encima de este y la empezó a montar como a un toro loco. En un punto ella encaja sus uñas en esta rasguñándola toda.

– Si no te mueves –empezó a hablar con tono tierno–. Hare que veas boku no pico... TODO EL PUTO DÍA.

Lección del día: las pasivas son las peores.

Jin ni se esforzó, tenía en su mano una pelota y se fue caminando mientras forcejeaba con esta.

– ¿Eso cuenta? –le pregunta Narumi al otro gay y este se encoge de hombros.

– Quédate quieta –se queja Sumire, ella estuvo peleando a muerte con una pelota dejándola toda echa un desastre–. JODER QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA –grita cansada, la patea hacia una pared dejándola noqueada y al ir por ella va como una persona normal. Mis reporteros dicen que por encima de ella va un niño peli gris montado en una pelota a la vez montados en una nube de espíritus malignos con quien platicaba amenamente sobre una pizzería embrujada, ya saben lo típico. Solo faltaba Mikan quien agarro una pelota gigante y al tratar de subir... bueno el chiste es que llego.

– Eso dolió –se queja tirada en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos. Tsubasa le sonríe nervioso mientras una gotita baja por su frente.

La segunda ronda participan: Natsuki, Kobato, Tono, Misaki, Hotaru e Irie. Una vez que los de su propio equipo les consedieron el turno, con Natsuki en desventaja, llegaron a donde las plantas asesinas, Hotaru uso uno de sus invento y salió volando dejando a todos atrás. Muchos la miraron sin creerlo.

– Cuando tenía cinco años y me encontré con esa vieja gorda de aparentemente cincuenta años ella me dio un consejo –solto Kobato lleva sus manos a la espalda y abre los ojos como psicópata–. Si no pues con el problema ¡ELIMINALO! –de su espalda saca una motosierra y empieza a corta todo a su paso, detrás le siguen Tono, Irie y Misaki. Nadie se cuestionaria de donde salio el arma.

Solo faltaba la pelinegra quien se atrasó por culpa de la idiotez de su prima pero lo más relajada cerró los ojos–. No tengo tiempo para esto –cierra sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos todas las plantas empiezan a quemarse. Cruza como si nada a pesar de que aun estaba el fuego. Todo el mundo la mira con una cara de poker face.

Todos continuaron a la prueba más ridícula ¡La prueba del cosplay! La primera en pasar seria Hotaru quien al entrar y salir termino con un disfraz de... ¡BACALAO!

– Esto es ridículo –suelta empezando a saltar ignorando los gritos de sus fans–. Juro que torturare al que hico esta mierda –se queja cuando en un punto se va de cara al piso. Luego paso Kobato con una sonrisa tranquila, al salir sale como...

– ¿Bruja? –se pregunta al ver su atuendo y mira la escoba.

– Debes correr montando la escoba –explica GiGi, ella asiente y se sube pero pierde el control y empieza a dar vueltas descontrolada.

– ¡Esto esta descontrolado! –grita mirando nerviosa abajo–. ¡Que genial!

Los demás la miran con indiferencia, luego pasa Tono quien al salir sale como pirata–. Genial, no es tan ridículo –cuando iba a caminar nota que tiene una bola en el pie–. NO ME JODAN –se queja. Era turno de Irie, el entro muy nervioso y salió.

...

...

¿Es neta?

– ¡Ay que lindo! –sueltan las chicas mirándolo. El chico salió vestido de príncipe, se sonrojo a más no poder al oír a las chicas, sin más empezó a correr. Ahora Irie empezó a llevarle la delantera a todo el mundo, Kobato aun luchaba con su escoba, Hotaru seguía en lo suyo y Tono... olvídenlo.

– ¿¡Qué mierda con este traje!? –exclama Misaki, no esta vez no le toco el traje de pu... digo de demonio, tenía un traje del siglo XVII incluso el peinado, ella sintió muy incomodos los zapatos pero se resignó a solo correr.

Ahora solo faltaba Natsuki, al salir todos se quedaron en silencio y luego muchos hombres se sonrojaron mientras empezaban a gritar de ¿emoción?, la chica tuvo la suerte que no tuvo Misaki, tenía una falda corta, top que dejaba ver todo su ombligo con orejas y cola de lobo. Sus amigos la vieron con cara de "no mames" ella empezó a mirarse hasta que sintió un flash de cámara, miro al bacalao quien se encogió de hombros.

– El dinero por sobre todo –soltó. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr llegando a la meta antes que Irie y dándole el turno a Yami.

– Más te vale apurarte, no me humille frente a todos para nada –suelta, la de ojo rosa asiente nerviosa, podia leer la furia en Natsuki aunque aparentaba despreocupación.

La pelinegra se encamina al salon pero siente una mirada sobre ella y nota que Ruka la estaba viendo de arriba hacia abajo.

– Una foto dura más –comenta, el chico la ve sorprendido–. Se que soy sexy y nadie se me resiste, pero plis, ten un poco de disimulo, no seas sin vergüenza como el baka-hentai –le sonrió de forma coqueta, todos alrededor de Ruka se quedaron en blanco y él se puso más rojo que una manzana y un tomate fusionados. La chica se va con los demás, al poco rato sus ropas brillan y estas se convierten en su uniforme.

– Al menos –suspira y procesa lo que hizo–. Que... que ridículo –ríe avergonzada cubriendo su cara con su palma, todos la miran sin entender.

La tercera parte concursaban: Yami, Shiro, Julian, Mitsuki, Mun y Kuro. La siguiente prueba era subir por una cuerdas, pero les empezaron a lanzar rocas, Yami recibió muchas en la cabeza y rostro, pero le valió y siguió, al llegar baja de un salto y sigue hasta la siguiente, atravesar por una cuerda floja, lo malo era que la cuerda se movía, ella empezó a hacer un camino de roca y cruzo como si nada.

– ¡Ja! ¡Tómenla perras! –grita feliz y le da el turno Kitsune–. Corre wey, no tenemos todo el día.

Ahora era turno de Shiro quien se monta sobre la cuerda sin problemas y los objetos no le daban, estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas. Al llegar a la siguiente prueba hizo lo mismo que Yami solo que con una camino de hielo, él fue más despaso para evitar que el hielo se rompiera.

Luego siguió Julian quien de igual modo cruzo con facilidad las cuerdas, estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. Él no tenía un alice que le ayudara con la cuerda pero hizo algo razonable, se puso boca abajo y empezó a cruzar la cuerda agarrándose de sus manos y pies, todos se emocionaron por verlo llegar a salvo.

Ahora iba Mitsuki quien cruzo las cuerdas moviéndose de un lado a otro evitando los objetos, en una parte dio un brinco separando sus pies del muro y solo sosteniéndose con la cuerda para regresa y seguir. Cuando llego a la cuerda las durmió y las atravesó sin problemas, todos gritaron por su ingenio.

Mun se dedico a subir sin moverse para nada ¿La razón? En lo que esperaba miraba a sus compañeros jugar y noto una zona donde nada caía. Todos se sorprendieron de su ingenio y en la cuerda lleno de agua el precipicio nadando de un lado al otro.

Ahora iba Kuro quien iba algo atrasada, al subir alguien le tiro una roca gigante que ella apenas pudo esquivar, todos se sorprendieron por eso.

– ¿P-por qué? –se pregunto mirando arriba y siguió subiendo, grito al momento en el que otra roca gigante pasó por su lado casi tirándola, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

– KURO –grito Shiro preocupado, todos lo vieron, por primera vez se notaba el miedo en sus rostro y la desesperación, ella volteo a verlo, él le dio una mirada preocupada–. ¡Concéntrate en tu objetivo! –soltó, ella asintió entendiendo y siguió subiendo, las rocas les esquivo con facilidad, al final llego y de un salto bajo, fue rápido a las cuerdas y solo se tele transporto llegando a donde Sakurano, quien la vio con preocupación, ella le sonrió y el siguió lanzando un suspiro–. ¿Estás bien? –pregunto llegando donde ella. Kuro se volteo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

– ¡ESO ME DIO MIEDO! –el albino se sorprende, ni el sabia porque les asusto eso, habían hecho esas cosas muchas veces, no era la primera vez que la vida de Kuro peligraba y nunca le tomaron mayor importancia. La abraza y nota la mirada molesta de Luna, frunce el ceño con furia.

Ahora iba la última ronda: Kitsune, Yoshin, Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka y Sakurano. En un estanque era su primera prueba. Kitsune ya había llegado y solo se fue volando, después llego Yoshin quien uso su alice de viento logrando hacer algo parecido que Kitsune, después llego Tsubasa quien uso su alice de sombras para cruza al otro lado, todos lo admiraron pero por distraído Natsume le llego de sorpresa aplastándolo.

– Inútil –murmura el oji rojo viendo a su sempai indiferente.

– Al menos no tengas el descaro de quedarte mirando –le dice aun en el piso. Algunos se burlaron. Ruka siguió a la par de Sakurano quienes cruzaron como en el manga, uno usando su águila y otro tele trasportándose. Ahora la prueba final: ¡Llevar un animal a la salida! Todos se quejaron, Ruka tenia ventajas.

Cuando llegaron a Kitsune le toco el señor bear, a Yoshin le toco una serpiente (quien curiosamente era Poizum) a Natsume le toco Pyo, a Tsubasa le toco un mono, a Sakurano un ¿cerdo? Y a Ruka le toco.

– ¿F-Fuyu? –pregunto mirando al perrito tirado y dando vueltas feliz de la vida.

– Vamos osito –pidió Kitsune, él le miro con odio pero su vista se fue a la pelinegra quien le devolvió la mirada, los ojos de ambos brillarlo con admiración.

– SEÑOR BEAR –la chica se levantó de golpe estremeciendo a los demás y extendió los brazos hacia el. El oso la miro sin decir nada. Ambos corrieron hacia ellos, la gente veía la bella escena con felicidad y algo sentimentales. Los dos estaban cerca y cuando se iba a abrazar de la nada Yami tenía un short, una camiseta y tacos para futbol soccer, el señor bear saco su hacha y al estar cerca Yami lo pateo mandándolo a volar al espacio exterior. Todos vieron con sorpresa la escena y los espectadores ajenos a conocimientos de la actitud de la emo se les salió el alma del cuerpo... literalmente, todos pálidos y con un alma saliendo de sus boca.

Los demás sin prestar importancias seguían intentando mover a los animales–. ¿Fuyu? –el perrito lo vio moviendo la cola–. Vamos a la meta –este negó–. ¿Por qué?

– Desde que llego le insertamos una piedra de anulación para evitar que lo controlaras y lo usaras en tus planes maquiavélicos que Natsume te obliga a hacer –le explica Mikan desde las gradas.

– ¿Cómo le hare? –se pregunta y se acuerda de algo–. Si vienes conmigo te doy chocolates –el perro lo toma del pantalón y va corriendo a la meta–. De tal palo tal astilla –murmura recordando a la peli negra en su segundo día.

**Flash back.**

– Pero deben ir con su pareja la primera vez que van –hablo Koko, están las parejas de todos menos de Natsuki y Mikan. Ambas se miran.

– No me interesa –hablo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a su puesto.

– Puedes comprar chocolate.

– Nogi-san si no es mucha molestia ¿Quieres acompañarme a esa centra town? –pregunto sacando un anillo de ramas y colocándolo en su dedo, nadie creía lo que pasaba, el solo se puso totalmente rojo y se paralizo.

– Y-yo, SI –grito parándose y haciendo que al anillo se cayera–. D-debo comprarle comida a Usagi.

**Fin del flash back.**

– _En ese entonces... ella me daba interés y a la vez miedo, pero siempre lo note, su mirada demostraba la necesidad de ser salvada... yo quiero salvarla_ –sonrió sin darse cuenta que llego a la meta, solo reacciono cuando oyó a GiGi.

– ¡Y gana Ruka Nogi! –exclama el afeminado y todos empiezan a gritar de emoción, segundo lugar Kitsune y tercero Sakurano.

– Algo es algo –suelta Natsuki y sonríe un poco.

– ITO –grito Ruka acercándosele–. A-ah yo, respecto a lo de antes yo... –se puso rojo al recordarla vestida así y sonriéndole.

– Oh cierto, perdón –le sonrió nerviosa y algo avergonzada, no supo de donde le salió lo puta, el negó y le sonrió dando a entender que no era nada–. ¿Vamos a comer? –el chico asiente con una sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos chicos debemos aprovechar esto! –grita Yami jalando a los dos junto a los demás.

...

– Sin duda, este puede ser nuestro primer y último festival deportivo –soltó Hikari mirando a Shiro, el asintió.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	56. Chapter 47: Catastrofe del deporte

**Canción: Hellow Kitty (Avril Lavigne)**

* * *

**Catástrofe del deporte.**

Todos habían recibido su comida y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería excepto nuestros amiguitos que querían estar solos.

– Ahora que nuestros molestos compañeros no están aquí, ni siquiera las nuevecitas... hablen –ordena Hotaru viéndolos con frialdad.

– Es complicado... pero Koizumi trata de dejar mal a Mikan –murmura Mun evitando la severa mirada de la inventora, el chico gato y el conejito.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Ruka viéndolos con duda.

– Ustedes cambiaron mucho desde que la profesora llego –comenta Natsume, los mira con los ojos entrecerrados y ellos se tensan–. ¿Perdieron su capacidad de disimulo?

– Cállate... no es divertido... –solto Natsuki, suspiro dando más drama–. Ella sabe que hicimos en el pasado y sobre nuestro alice... chicos ustedes no conocen la historia completa –susurra con vergüenza mirando a su compañeros de profesión mientras estos asienten.

– ¿Qué no sabemos? –pregunta Hotaru.

– Masacre dos mil doce –dijo el albino sin mirar las reacciones. Hotaru abrió los ojos como platos, Natsume los miro con sin creérselo y Ruka quedo totalmente quieto, ya estaban dudando siquiera si respiraban, Yami lo movió un poco y este reacciono mirándolos con muchas dudas.

– Ya se me hacía raro –murmuro el oji rojo recordando aquella noticia que se hizo viral en todo Japón. Todos se quedaron en silencio, había varias cosas que pensar.

**Flash back.**

Todo mundo gritaba emocionado pues ese día se abriría uno de los hoteles más grandes del mundo, este hermoso quince de julio año dos mil doce, el día parecía perfecto, todo indicaba que iba a ser un buen día, había gente de todas las edades, niños, adultos, de la tercera edad, adolescentes, bebes.

– Todo se ve en forma –comenta el dueño del hotel–. No hay nada que pueda arruinar este día, gracias al destino por que no hubo un mal clima –miraba todo, a su lado una chica de pelo anaranjado anotaba algunas cosas, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol. Tenía una sonrisa alegre–. ¿Está todo bien? –la chica asintió. Todo mundo entro con unas grandes sonrisas, el día transcurría con una normalidad algo espeluznante pues se sentía un ambiente feliz pero algo no iba bien. Una chica de pelo negro y ojos cubiertos por unos lentes, sonreía de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa mostraba malicia y diversión, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Era de noche y muchos se preparaban para ir a dormir, todo mundo tenía su habitación, el dueño se fue dejando a cargo a sus empleados. La noche era pacífica.

– Como odio a mis padres –dijo una chica de trece años–. ¡Los odio! –en el medio de la noche la chica sale del edificio y va a un pequeño chapoteadero atrás del edificio–. Si tan solo los pudiera cambiar...

_No lo hagan_

En el living se ve a dos chicas quienes colocan una especie de bomba con temporizador.

_Por favor_

La peli naranja cierra las puertas con seguros muy resistentes, otra chica va cerrando toda ventana donde haya un posible escape.

_DETENGANSE_

En el techo se encuentra una persona con una toga, su cara no se ve, un pequeño mechón castaño sobresale siendo apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, en su espalda dos grandes alas sobresalen y en su mano tenía una guadaña, en su rostro solo se vio cuando formo una sonrisa perversa. Las cuatro chicas se juntaron y como por arte de magia desaparecieron.

_¡ALGUIEN DETENGALOS!_

A lado de la persona se muestra otra quien iba igual pero ella llevaba un par de cuchillos.

– Todo listo Mikan –murmura esa persona mientras se quita la capucha, sus ojos cafés oscuros, el pelo negro y la mirada fría y vacia.

– Todo esta listo –sonríe con alegría.

3...

2...

1...

_Es... muy... tarde_

Todo el edificio se incendió en llamas, los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar, las cinco chicas veían la escena con distintas miradas, culpa, remordimiento, indiferencia, neutralidad, alegría y regocijo. Un peli blanco, una rubia y una peli plateada llegaron.

– ¿Ya no hay culpa, no? –solto el albino, miro todo con indiferencia pero noto unos sonidos de la parte trasera, se convirtió en lobo mostrando sus dientes mientras iba a la parte trasera. En la piscina la chica de antes miraba con horror el hotel.

– Mamá... papá –murmuro con los ojos abiertos. El lobo la vio pero decidió mejor dejarla ir, de cualquier modo ¿Qué amenaza podía ser?

**– ¡AYUDA!**

**– ¡DUELE, DUELE!**

**– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Los chicos con unas sonrisas satisfactorias se fueron, sus ojos se pusieron por un momento rojos y luego volvieron a la normalidad.

_¿Por... que? _

En la espesura de la noche una sombra miraba como se alejaban sin mirar atrás, este empezó a soltar lágrimas y entonces empezó a llover, la lluvia apagaba las llamas y de fondo el sonido de sirenas. La sombra fue segada por unas luces rojas y azules.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

El recuerdo de ese día, la culpa y el remordimiento logro que ellos formaran una sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos se pusieran de un rojo puro, los otros tres se asustaron al verlos de esa forma, pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad, se agarraron la cabeza con fuerza.

Kuro empezó a soltar unas lágrimas mientras recordaba la escena una y otra vez. Sentía miles de agujas penetrar en su cerebro de forma dolorosa y opto por enterrar sus uñas entre sus cabellos casi pareciendo que se los quería arrancar. En cierto modo ella era la más culpable pues fue ELLA quien creo la bomba y ELLA la puso en el lugar, también fue ELLA quien tuvo que contemplarlo todo.

Por otro lado los ojos de Mikan empezaron a parecer los de un fenómeno pues de un segundo a otro cambiaba del rojo a su color original como si algo estuviera luchando por salir.

Hotaru se acercó a Kuro y con dificultad la levanto y la sostuvo de los hombros de tal forma que no se pudiera hacer daño a sí misma. Natsume se acercó a Mikan y sin ninguna idea de que hacer la abrazo con fuerza, ella se aferró a él en un intento desesperado de controlarse.

* * *

Todos se preparaban para la siguiente sección, los chicos parecía otros, sus miradas vacías no dejaban ver que sentían, Mikan, Kuro, Taiyo y Nathali mostraban una sonrisa para disimular y Yami como siempre con sonrisa burlona pero su mirada no demostraba emociones. Nadie lo notaba, nadie les prestó atención, nadie se daba cuenta de que sufrían, siempre disimulaban sus emociones y jugaban a los villanos sin motivos.

Por otro lado tenemos a Natsume. Este iba pensativo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación así pero si era la primera vez que estuviera relacionada con la muerte. Sabía que una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba. Sus ojos viajaban por todos lados buscando a cierta persona. Encontró a la persona que buscaba, de manera rápida tomo una máscara de una banca y la empezó a seguir.

Por otro lado Elizabeth veía con una sonrisa todo, no era tonta, se percató de la presencia de alguien pero se hacia la desentendida, se fue a una parte del bosque donde no había nadie, era espeluznante. El chico se percató de lo que hacía, sabia de su presencia.

– No me haces tonta Natsume Hyuuga –menciona parándose en el centro– pero bueno, dejémonos de juegos –se volteo a mirarlo, no demostraba ninguna emoción–. ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ... ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto después de un rato-.

– Tu peor pesadilla –se acerca a él y en su mano forma una bola de energía roja con un aura oscura, él se pone a la defensiva.

– Ya decía yo que no era de fiar –la mira con ojos fríos y amenazantes, ella ríe con superioridad demostrando su verdadera cara.

– Muy bien gatito, pero de todos modos, ellos tampoco son de fiar, en esta vida no hay nadie, nadie en quien fiar –él se quedó callado ante sus palabras– y más te vale pensar bien tu jugada, al final ellos son los que reciben los castigos y sanciones, además yo los controlo –se ríe y pasa a un lado de el.

Él se quedó un rato ahí sin decir nada, ni moverse, de nuevo se cuestiona si respiraba. No sabía qué hacer, por una parte algo le decía que lo olvidara y por otra algo le decía que ayudara, sabía que lo que iba a ser sería estúpido pero si no lo hacía se odiaría por siempre.

Regreso al lugar donde las cosas se llevaban a cabo pero alguien le golpeo la espalda. Se volteo con irritación, un chico lo vio con una sonrisa.

– Ey Kusami recuerda que debes estar en la carrera de préstamos –dice el chico X de forma amenazante.

– _¿Carrera de préstamos? _–lo vio con duda pero la máscara no dejaba ver su cara–. _Como sea._

– La cosa es fácil, a la mitad de la carrera deberán tomar un papelito con una petición y ustedes deben tomar un objeto o persona que les pidan –explico GiGi con emoción, como siempre.

– Pero la cosa está en que les pedirán cosas sumamente vergonzosas ejemplo. El maestro que más odias, etc. Al final este será lanzado en un fuego artificial para que el mundo entero lo vea, los jueces leerán su mente y nos dirán: si, más o menos, no –concluyo Narumi interesado.

En la carrera iban Yuri-sempai, Aoi, Carmen y Sergio, todos se preparaban para lo tortura, el silbato sonó y todos corrieron hasta llegar a las cajitas.

Yuri-sempai→ Chica que le gustan las chicas→ Himesama.

La chica se pone pálida.

Aoi→ el profesor que más miedo te da→ Jinno-sensei

Ella se quedó blanca.

Carmen→ compañero más irritante→ Luna

...

Sergio→ la chica más sexy de tu salón→ Hikari.

No queria que Shin lo matara...

Los siguiente corredores empezaron, estos eran Subaru, "Kusami", Nanami y chico x.

Todo iba aproximándose a las cajas.

Nanami→ persona que consideres más idiota→ Yami

Si bien la consideraba una idiota era su sensei y no podía hacer eso... además le tenía miedo.

Subaru→ Tu linda hermana que amas → Es un poco obvio pero bueno: Hotaru

Chico x→ profesora más "sexy"→ Elizabeth.

Por otro lado Natsume observo su papel por medio de la máscara con una mirada indiferente.

– Ven conmigo –dice Carmen y toma la mano de Natsuki jalandola, todos la miraron atentos.

– ¿Qué te toco? –pregunto curiosa.

– Calla y corre –solto sin mirarla, la chica se encogio de hombros y le siguio el paso.

– Los de la primera ronda han llegado a la meta –Yuri se llevó a una de las representantes que la miro amenazante una vez que el papelito se hizo fuego artificial, luego estaba Aoi que tenía a su lado a Narumi quien la vio confundido pero con una sonrisa boba.

Por otro lado Sergio tenia de la mano a Mun, la chica lo miro divertida y el solo suspiro resignado.

– Hikari ¿Verdad?

– Rubia, ojo azul, admite que esta buena.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta que Shin le tiene ganas?

– Hace una semana –ambos rieron ante eso.

_"Compañero más irritante"_

– Vaya al parecer soy tu segundo lugar –la pelinegra hace un puchero al ver que le daban diez puntos, está la mira molesta–. ¿Pero que paso con lo nuestro? ¿alguien tomo mi lugar? ¿Por qué? –dramatizo.

– Te falta poco para ser el primero –la miro con odio. La otra rio burlonamente, Carmen se da la vuelta–. Además deja de fingir, ambas sabemos que tu sonrisa es más falsa que los pecho de la chica del otro día –solto antes de irse. La pelinegra no deja de sonreír hasta que no la ve más, ahí su sonrisa se empieza a borra y ella suelta un suspiro regresando a donde sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Subaru aún no se movía, Nanami opto por llevarse a Kokoro, el otro se llevó a Seria con su cara como un tomate y Natsume...

El chico corría hacia la gente buscando algo en particular, al ver a una chica de lindas coletas tratando de calmar a una pelinegra de cabello corto la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi a rastras a la meta. Ella confundida lo siguió.

Todo había desaparecido, solo el corría pensando en la estupidez que hacia pero al llegar y que su papelito explotara en un fuego artificial con un color suave, reacciono soltándola y huyendo del lugar.

_"La persona que más amas"_

Mikan confundida lo iba a seguir pero algo le dijo que mejor no lo hiciera, aun así corrió hacia donde él estaba y solo lo vio irse, ella esquivando el súper estornudo de su compañero que solo bloqueo con un alice de barrera empezó a perseguirlo, al entrar a un bosque se encontró totalmente sola, sintió un par de mano presionar su cuello y escucho una tétrica voz

_"Hola Mikan, gusto en verte de nuevo"_

Todo se oscureció. Su vista se dirigió a unos ojos grises que la vieron con sadismo.

"kan... mi... ikan... Mikan... MIKAN SAKURA, DESPIERTA"

Se levantó de golpe sudando frio, a su lado derecho Hotaru y Linchou la veían con preocupación, al izquierdo Ruka y Natsuki con la misma expresión pera la última más seria. Se dio cuenta que quien grito fue su prima, se llevó sus manos a su cuello el cual tenía una marca y un moretón.

– _¿Tas bien wey?_ –le pregunto en español por lo cual los otros la vieron curiosos–. Perdón, ¿estás bien Mikan? –la castaña asiente incorporandose.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto su prima la mira seria.

– Te desmayaste en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está, porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá –su cara paso de seria a burlona, Hotaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ella se quejo divertida.

– Por pendeja, ¿Qué sucedió? –cuestiona la oji violeta.

– No recuerdo –se levanta y todos hacen lo mismo ya que estaban arrodillados a su lado. Al final dejan el tema por la paz y regresan al lugar donde se hacía un alboroto por un tal impostor y no sé qué madres, todo mundo ve a Mikan y ella se pone nerviosa pero los ignora olímpicamente.

Ya era la última etapa: la competencia de animadores, todos se sentían emocionados y el equipo blanco ya casi presumían su inexistente victoria.

Todos miraban al equipo blanco, los trajes de las mujeres eran algo sugerente solo muy pocas vestían como se debe, entre ellas las protagonistas y Koizumi, los chicos vestían una camiseta manga corta y unos shorts, todo normal.

– Vamos chicos salgan –todos salieron con el mismo disfraz pero este le agregaba un cosplay de animales.

– Esto solo es capricho de la escritora por tener fanservice, sus fines son solo de pura perversión –explica Natsuki mirandolos.

Los del equipo blanco miraron con desagrado a los del equipo rojo, en esa sale una chica tierna de ojitos rojos y con orejitas de gato.

– Todo se ve muy lindo, nya~ –suelta mientras puso la carita más tierna que logro que mucho chicos tuvieran un derrame nasal por su ternura, la chicas menos locas la miraron con una sonrisa, era muy inocente, y la perras la vieron con envidia.

– Quien diría que una chica tan tierna causara tanto orgasmos –se rio levemente el sempai Tono.

1.- Era loli, kawaii desu nya~

2.- Para ser loli tenia pecho ni tan grandes pero era notorio.

3.- Era más inocente que una víctima de pedo bear antes de ser violado.

4.- Iba de gatito.

Hasta yo tendría un derrame nasal... Y SOY MUJER,

– ¿¡Eres mujer!? –me pregunta Natsuki, claro que lo soy babosa–. Pense que eras narrador, no narradora –chinga tu madre.

Regresando con Kuro, la chica sin borrar su expresión se adentró al campo, noto una mirada en ella y al voltearse vio a su "hermanito" verla de pies a cabeza, ella ladeo la cabeza curiosa haciéndola ver más tierna. El chico al ver que lo descubrieron volteo la mirada algo nervioso, ni él sabía que diablo pasaba por su mente, él era el primero en decir que mataría a quien viera a sus "hermanas" con malas intenciones y ahora él se ponía a pensar en... su rostro adquirió una leve tonalidad roja.

Por otro lado Luna observaba cada movimiento de su "príncipe" haciendo una mueca de fastidio, que molesto era que esa chica que con solo poner carita tierna tuviera a todos a sus pies y ella tuviera que controlarlos para que le hicieran caso. Estaba hasta el límite y cualquier cosa podía hacer que explotase y demostrara cuanto "afecto" le tenía y cuantas ganas de eliminarla tenía.

Por otro lado salía una castaña con orejitas también de gato, su pelo estaba suelto y ondulado, tenia una expresión de inocencia, ternura y alegría, varios chicos se sonrojaron al verla. Y las chicas lo mismo, solo que las que no la veían con envidia la veían con una sonrisa debido a que la chica hiperactiva podía llegar a ser casi tan tierna como la loli.

Bien aquí solo participarían unos cuantos entre ellos las chicas ya mencionadas, Kitsune, Koko, Linchou, otros dos chicos más y otras tres chicas más. Todo bien, a esperen no, no lo estaba. Todos estaban desanimados pues los del equipo blanco lo hacían bien para ser de último minuto.

– Vamos chicos, no podemos animar a nadie si no estamos nosotros animados –les dice Kuro con una mueca de preocupación.

– Es fácil decirlo, tu siempre estas alegre –le comenta Koko y todos lo miran alzando una ceja–. Que sonría no es precisamente que este alegre, solo feliz –Natsuki se golpea la cara con fuerza.

– ¡ES LO MISMO! –grita la pelinegra provocando que muchos los miren, ella los mira con cara de "¿Tú que miras?".

– Ella tiene razón, vamos, suban el ánimo –anima Mikan mientras hace un mini puchero.

Todo mundo sigue decaído, ellas dos se miran y miran a Natsuki, ella las ve y suspira irritada. Ambas la ven con ojitos de cachorro abandonado en un día de lluvia y ella voltea a otro lado cruzando los brazos.

– Caerá en tres... dos.. –empieza a contar Yami.

– ¡Está bien! lo hare –alza las manos rendida–. Los odio –comenta entrando a los vestidores mientras todos celebran. Ya culminaba el equipo blanco y los del equipo rojo estaban nerviosos.

– Ya sal ¿quieres? –se queja Mikan, sin pensarlo abre la cortina dejando a la vista a Natsuki quien aún no se termina de poner la blusa, todo mundo alrededor se sonroja violentamente, Mikan la mira con indiferencia y ella le devuelve la mirada con reproche sin mostrar signos de vergüenza.

– Me se cambiar en cinco minutos no en uno –la mira poniendo sus manos en sus caderas–. Por favor espérame dos minutos más –toma la cortina y la cierra.

– Idiotas –murmura Shiro viéndolas de lejos.

– ¿No tienen vergüenza? –se pregunta Hotaru.

– Hablamos de Natsuki y Mikan –le responde Mun con serenidad.

Al fin todos estaban listos, en una parte parecida a un mini escenario se pone Natsuki quien suelta un suspiro molesto, toma un micrófono, todo mundo la vio recordando la escena anterior, ella era ignorante a eso.

– Mina saiko, arigato, ka-ka-ka-kawaii, ka-ka-ka-kawaii  
Mom's not home tonight  
So we can roll around have a pillow fight  
Like a major rager omfg  
Let's all slumber party,  
Like a fat kid on a pack of smarties  
Someone chuck a cupcake at me –todos los demás salieron haciendo una coreografía muy rara pero entretenida–. It's time for spin the bottle,  
Not gonna talk about it tomorrow  
Keep it just between you and me  
Let's play truth or dare now,  
We can roll around in our underwear how  
Every silly kitty should be

– Qué carajos –solto Hotaru riendo de forma divertida. Shiro igual rio ante eso.

– Come come Kitty kitty,  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go kitty kitty Stay with me  
Come come Kitty kitty,  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go kitty kitty  
Play with me! Ka-ka-ka-Kawaii! –todo el mundo se extraño por la canción pero era tan genial el baile que se emocionaron.

Mikan formo en el aire figuras de hielo: Corazones, estrellas, panquesitos y gatitos.

– Hello kitty Hello kitty  
Hello kitty you're so pretty!  
Hello kitty hello kitty  
Hello kitty you're so silly.

Wake up got a secret  
Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it  
I've got something you need to see –todos hicieron una pirámide con Kuro haciendo de punta.  
Let's be friends forever,  
I wanna do everything with you together  
Come and play with kitty and me –la pequeña hizo una pose tierna mientras movia las manos.

Come come Kitty kitty,  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go kitty kitty Stay with me –la apunto con expresión divertida.  
Come come Kitty kitty,  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go kitty kitty  
Play with me!–la chica dio una pata al aire y dio un salto lanzando fuego por las manos los cuales derritieron las figuras de Mikan. Mientras aterrizaba el fuego que lanzo explotaba formandose fuegos artificiales.

– ¡K-k-k-kawaii! –grito Kuro aterrizando, todos gritaron emoción.

– Hello kitty Hello kitty –la chica siguió lanzado fuego.  
Hello kitty you're so pretty! –Linchou dio un salto junto a Mikan.  
Hello kitty hello kitty –las tres chicas x fueron lanzadas al aire y cayeron en el piso.  
Hello kitty you're so silly –Kitsune, Koko y los otros dos chicos se acercaron a sus compañeros.

– Mina saiko, arigato, ka-ka-ka-kawaii, –cantaban las mujeres, todos bailaban.  
Mi-mi-mina saiko, arigato, ka-ka-ka-kawaii –Natsuki reirá mirándolos– ka-ka-ka-kawaii –todos se mantuvieron quietos unos segundos– ka-ka-ka-kawaii, ka-ka-ka-kawaii, ka-ka-ka-kawaii –se pusieron en cunchillas, Mikan y Kuro juntaron sus manos y de estas salió una acumulación de energía. Todos gritaron emocionados.

De ambas salió un rayo que dio con las nubes. Natsuki se acercó al micrófono y pronuncio–. Miau. –nieve empezó a caer–. Hello kitty Hello kitty  
Hello kitty you're so pretty! – siguieron bailando, todas las miradas iban a ellos.  
Hello kitty hello kitty –la de ojos rojos se robaba el escenario estando a la cabeza de todos.  
Hello kitty you're so silly –los del equipo blanco se iban resignando.

Come come Kitty kitty, –igual Natsuki bailaba desde el escenario.  
You're so pretty pretty –Kuro se acercó al público  
Don't go kitty kitty Stay with –chocaba palmas con algunos alumnos.  
Come come Kitty kitty, –Mikan rio aun bailando con los demás.  
You're so silly silly –se miró con Kitsune.  
Don't go kitty kitty –ambos volaron al cielo.  
Play with me! –mostraron un cartel con un gatito.

El público aplaudía y viroteaba a los chicos. Kuro llego donde el albino y lo abrazo, el rio divertido acariciando su cabeza. Hotaru los miro con ternura.

Cuando Natsuki iba a bajar del escenario un objeto volador no identificado golpea con fuerza en su nuca, ella sin darse cuenta se enrollo con unos cables y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera decir algo ella cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido dejando a todos mudos.

* * *

– No es justo –la pelinegra hace un puchero mientras Tsubasa le termina de vendar en la pierna–. No vi el objeto volador no identificado –se cruza de brazos con molestia.

– ¿Segura está bien? –pregunta con preocupación el sempai, ella asiente.

– Solo me lesione un poco, están exagerando, en un par de horas estaré mejor –contesta, mira a su sempai con indiferencia.

– Vaya, sí que fue un golpe fuerte –comenta Mikan mientras se rasca la nuca nerviosa.

– Está grabado –menciona Koko, todo mundo veía su caída con atención intentando ver que era el objeto.

– Que patético –siguió haciendo su berrinche como niña chiquita, todo mundo la vio con una gotita y en eso llega Persona.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunta mientras la mira alzando una ceja.

– Objeto volador aún no identificado –dice con un tono berrinchudo–. Wah Persona-sensei, son malos me hacen bullying –lo abraza mientras apunta a Koko y Kitsune.

– Agh las cosas van de mal a peor –chilla Mikan mientras se sienta recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

– V-vamos, no es tan malo –su prima ríe nerviosa–. _Aun no pasa lo peor _–mira a su prima con dolor, ella sabía lo que continuaba.

– Cierto... será mejor que me dé un paseo por ahí –susurra, se levanta y sale intentando mostrar una sonrisa falsa. Ella camina sin rumbo y oye unas voces, se dirige al lugar de las voces. Nota a Permy, Ruka y otros más estar alrededor de Natsume, Permy les reclamaba a todos su falta de atención a ella, se sintió un tanto conmovida pero unas palabras de Natsume le dejaron helada.

"Yo no me hago cargo de Mikan Sakura y cualquiera que se vaya de su lado puede largarse de mi vista"

Todo mundo alzo la vista para encontrarse con la de Mikan que de la sorpresa paso a la frialdad, no iba a intentar entender que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, ya no queria encariñarse con la gente. Todo mundo se quedó callado y ella estaba a punto de darles razones para odiarla, sonrió burlona.

– Uy el gatito se puso a la defensiva _más bien esa soy yo_ –todo mundo se quedó callado al oírla hablar así–. ¿Qué les comió la lengua el gato? _Perdón_ que patético es ver a todas la putas de este chico –los vio con frialdad–. ¿Quieren motivos para odiarme? Yo se los daré –entrecerró los ojos–, desde hoy verán como soy cuando se meten conmigo y como él dijo "cualquiera que de vaya a su lado mejor que ni aparezca frente a mi"

Todos se quedaron en shock. Ella se dio la vuelta con la frente en alto.

– Prepárense para la verdadera catástrofe de deporte –murmura mientras sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**La cosa se pone seria, aquí en este universo, Mikan perdió la confianza en la gente y ella piensa que Natsume lo dijo por lo del hotel, por eso ahora ella actuara más fría con todos, ahora si todos sabran quien es ella wuajajaja **

**bueno eso es todo bye bye :3**


	57. Chapter 48: Hola Kaito

**Hola a todos, bueno hace una p* # semana entre a la escuela y bueno ya sabes… ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE puto maestro de química, puta maestra de español, puto maestro de historia, putos todos mis putos maestros, piden y piden mamadas, en mis tiempos de primario te pedían un cuaderno para cada materia y ya, pero noooooo que un maldito folder de mierda para poner los pinches trabajos de mierda, que tienes que tener unas hojas con un pinche formatito que no sirve de nada /una hora más de mentarle la madre a todo mundo/ bueno ya me calme, ustedes ignoren todo esto y lean el capitulo.**

* * *

**Hola Kaito**

Mikan volvió pero con una sonrisa, ella era así, todo iba mal pero siempre fingía frente a la gente. Al final todos decidieron que el equipo que ganaba este año es el equipo rojo. A la mañana siguiente todo mundo seguía con sus clases normales, el grupo estaba algo separado de Mikan, y los demás, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos estaban callados.

Mikan mantenía ese semblante de "Se me acercan y los castro", Natsume se fue de la clase, Hotaru solo miraba con frialdad planos de algunos proyectos y los demás se mantenían callados. Natsuki miraba a todos con rareza, ahora pareciera que era la única que quería que las cosas estuvieran normales, que chistoso los roles se han cambiado.

– No tengo ganas de estar aquí –murmura la pelinegra y se levanta atrayendo la mirada de todos, ella sale sin decir nada.

– _Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo_ –se dice Mikan a sí misma y hace lo mismo solo que salta por la ventana.

* * *

**P.O.V. Natsuki.**

Las cosas están volviendo a ocurrir, a este paso tendré que actuar de manera severa, no dejare que les hagan daño a los que quiero. Sin pensarlo me dirijo a la oficina del director, escucho que ahí mi tío habla con alguien, mira un poco y veo una cabellera gris oscuro, decido irme.

– Quiero hablar contigo –oigo una voz gruesa y al voltear me encuentro con un compañero de clases, asiento desinteresadamente–. Todos estos rumores son solo una advertencia –lo miro con frialdad, él se pone algo nervioso–. Será mejor que consideren las cosas O su pequeño secreto será revelado "angelitos" –me miro burlo y de un segundo a otro solo me miro vacío.

**Fin del P.O.V.**

– **No me vengan con amenazas** –le dice con sus ojos rojos al cuerpo sin vida delante de ella, en su mano estaba un cuchillo más grande que los que normalmente utiliza. Sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés y miro a su viejo compañero.

Sin más toma el cuerpo y lo arrastras al bosque, se encargo de que no derramara mucha sangre, luego es más flojera limpiarlo. Lo deja en una cueva a la disposición de los gusanos, al voltearse se encuentra con unos ojos carmesí, ella lo mira sin un deje de emoción, su ropa manchada de sangre la delata. Sin más lo pasa de largo.

* * *

Por otro lado estaba Mikan. Ella miraba a su alrededor evitando ver a alguien desagradable, desgraciadamente se encuentra con Luna y otros tres chicos más.

– Vaya, vaya, Sakura-san no creí verla por aquí –le comenta Luna con timidez falsa.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –le pregunta con seriedad.

– Nada, es solo que quiero hacer un trato contigo –está la mira–. Primero que se salgan de la academia –Mikan la mira un rato.

– Tal vez –mira a la nada, de todos modos ya no le importaba.

– Segundo, deben darnos el collar –le dice con una sonrisa fría, Mikan la mira frunciendo el ceño–. Ey eso lo dice Makeikusa-sensei –alza sus manos divertida–. Lo último es que dejen que nos llevemos a Shiro.

– ¿Qué...? –suelta mirandola con sorpresa.

– Sabe mucho y es funcional para la organización, además, aunque no lo quieras creer yo de verdad lo quiero –posa una mano en su pecho con inocencia fingida.

– Te concedo lo primero... incluso podria reconsiderar la segunda, pero jamás dejare que Shiro se sacrifique por nosotras, el es mi hermano y no lo abandonare –contesta determinada, la mira con odio y asco, en un punto empezó a sentir una fuerza en su cuello y empezó a levitar–. Mierda –masculla con dolor.

– ¡No seas necia! ¿Si algo le pasa a los de esa clase? No sean egoístas –se burla mientras se acerca a Mikan y esta le da una patada en la cara. La rubia se aleja soltando un gruñido cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, Mikan anula el alice y cae al piso lastimando sus rodillas, se levanta y la mira con amenaza.

– Hija de... –iba a decir, sus ojos se dilatan y la mira con locura–. Está la pagas –uno de los chicos del da un cuchillo y se acerca a Mikan con un aura peligrosa.

Mikan iba a sacar su guadaña pero suena el timbre que anuncia el termino de clases normales... ese era día de clase de habilidad, Luna esconde el cuchillo y se arregla el cabello, se va sin no antes darle una mirada de amenaza a Mikan. Ella con el ceño fruncido se aleja con molestia.

* * *

En hablidad peliegrosa todo mundo estaba en silencio, Mikan entra y todos la voltean a ver, Persona se para en el centro y se aclara la garganta.

– Ya sabemos que las cosas van algo extrañas últimamente –todo mundo asiente con desinterés–, creo que es algo que debemos explicar, primero, ya todos sabemos de la organización X –los chicos se tensan–, en este punto están más activos y ya hay muchos espías de su parte –todos se miran sin entender–, exactamente, cinco personas –todos abren los ojos como platos–. Tres son estudiantes y otro actúa de trabajador y el último no estoy seguro ¿Cómo lo sé? Tengo alguien avisándome.

– La Reina –murmura Mikan y solo Hikari la escucha.

– Debemos de identificarlos y tratar de exterminarlos, de la última parte se encargaran otro clase de personas –todo mundo asiente sabiendo de sobra que "exterminar" es matar–. Por último y aunque me pese... todo serán sacados de sus respectivos círculos sociables, mientras menos involucrados mejor.

– Prácticamente es hacer que nos tengan miedo de nuevo –interrumpe el albino al maestro mientras volvía a su vieja costumbre de leer mientras hace otras cosas.

– Viéndolo de ese modo, si, exactamente –le quita el libro y le da una repasada–. Veo que ya empiezas a actuar –el chico asiente tomando de vuelta el objeto, una agenda del viejo director del ESP–. Ya ustedes sabrán como... por mientras Youchi –el pequeño lo vio–, tú será pasado temporalmente a habilidades somáticas, como eres el menor pasaras mejor desapercibido y conseguirás la información de otros alumnos, si creen que eres de poco peligro confiaran en ti.

– Entendido –mira a su hermana quien le da una sonrisa de confianza.

– Persona –llama la emo con tono perezoso–. ¿Para que más vinimos? –todos la miran–. Eso no es todo ¿verdad?

– Correcto... mañana no irán a clases, entrenaremos toda la mañana –todos asienten y se empiezan a ir.

* * *

Todos estaban callados mirándose unos a otros. En ese momento los nueve se encontraban en la habitación de Mikan y la tensión era palpable.

– ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Hyuuga? –pregunta Mun mirando a Mikan con frialdad.

– Mejor se pregunta que hay entre Luna y Shiro –pronuncia cada palara con asco,

– Cállate Sakura –le ordena el albino de manera amenazadora.

– Yo igual me lo pregunto –masculla Kuro entre dientes y todos la ven.

– Dios, esto es increíble –suelta Taiyo y mira a otro lugar con furia.

– Dejemos las tonterías de una vez esto es serio –susurra la rubia con enfado.

– Ahora todos a la defensiva –comenta Yami con tono burlón.

– Cierra la boca –la castaña la mira de muy mal humor–. No tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías.

– Uy perdóname please, no es mi culpa que te pelearas y andes con humor de perros –se defiende la de ojo fiusha mirandola con seriedad.

– No tengo porque estar aguantándote ¡Nunca tuve porque estar aguantandote! –le grita.

– Pues no tienes que hacerlo –suelta Nathali y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

– Entonces no entiendo que seguimos haciendo aquí juntos –le ataca con veneno en la voz.

– ¡Intentando buscando una puta solución para este maldito problema! –grita Hikari ya molesta.

– ¡Lo que no entiendo es porque seguimos juntos!

– PORQUE CREIA QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS, FAMILIA –grito Kuro.

De un segundo a otro, todos discutían entre ellos, Natsuki, que no había articulado una sola palabra, los miro sin inmutarse, en la sala de abajo todo mundo escuchaba los gritos de los chicos, la mayoría insultante e hiriente, unos iban a subir preocupados pero otros los detenían pensando que no era buena idea.

– Basta –murmuro la pelinegra tensa–. Chicos basta –dijo algo más alto, las palabras cada vez eran más hirientes–. ¡Ya basta! –grito un poco pero nadie la escucho, ella empezó a desesperarse, su rostro se deformo en una mueca de preocupación.

– Tal vez fue mala idea juntarnos en un inicio –solto Mikan. Aquello le dolio a más de uno si no es que a todos.

– ¡DEMONIOS YA BASTA! –grito Natsuki tan fuerte que en el progreso se lastimo un poco la voz, todos la voltearon a mirar–. Demonios... somos... no perdón, éramos una familia ¿no? Y mírense –todos bajan la mirada–, peleamos por tonterías ¿no les debería dar vergüenza? no es divertido ver esto, veo como los unicos amigos que tengo se van yendo y ahora ustedes, que son lo que más aprecio, se pelean... SON UNOS MALDITOS EGOISTAS DE MIERDA –les dice mientras se va a la puerta y la cierra de un azoton.

Rápidamente baja las escaleras y todo la miran pero ella hace caso omiso y sale del edificio a toda prisa. Sus amigos se la quedan viendo preocupados, arriba todos se empiezan a ir excepto por Mikan quien al no ver a nadie cae de rodillas al piso agotada. Todos al llegar a sus habitaciones hacen lo mismo. Por otro lado Natsuki se internó en el bosque y al notar que estaba en un lugar desconocido se empezó a tambalear, cayendo al suelo, intento pararse pero un repentina tos la empezó a invadir, cuando para vio su mano y tenía sangre, mucha sangre, su vista se puso borrosa y en ese mismo lugar se desmayó.

– **¡NATSUKI!**

* * *

Todos fueron a clase menos los de habilidad peligrosa quienes estaban ya con el profesor menos cierta pelinegra que no se le ha vuelto a ver, todos le restaron importancia y se fueron, por otro lado los chicos estaban preocupados pero no lo dejaban ver. En un claro del bosque una chica de cabello negro muy desordenado despertaba en medio de la nada, se paró con dificultad y empezó a caminar, estaba toda sucia y andrajosa, sus botas estaban rasgadas y su boca tenía un camino seco de sangre, su situación era deplorable. Ella camino a su edificio y entro dirigiéndose a su habitación, cuando llego se fue a su baño y al verse se espantó un poco, se dio un baño y se puso un uniforme de repuesto que nunca antes había usado. Fue al cuarto de Mikan y tomo sus pastillas, se introdujo cuatro de golpe y rio.

– Que bajo e caido –suelta devastada. Con velocidad se fue a el bosque y al llegar Persona empezó a regañarla, esta dio respuestas como "Perdón me quede dormida" y "No volverá a pasar... aunque lo hará"

Al terminar el entrenamiento todo mundo se fue a la cafetería a comer, por muy raro que suene los chicos se sentaron junto como siempre y empezaron a hablar. Mika suelta un suspiro antes de dar el primer paso.

– Perdónenme lo de ayer –comenta apenada–. Me deje llevar y me puso de mal humor, me desquite con ustedes y no debí... decir aquellas cosas... –sus ojos se cristalizaron.

– No solo tú, todos lo hicimos mal... lo lamento –murmura Mun abatida.

– No es mi estilo –iban a decir Shiro y Yami, pausan un momento y casi rápido, y sin entenderse–. Lo siento.

– También ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento inapropiado –susurra Kuro.

– De igual manera, discúlpenme por lo de ayer –dice Taiyo con unas lágrimas en los ojos–. Era la menos indicada para eso.

– También lamento haber sido tan borde –se disculpa Nathali agachando la mirada.

– De verdad... lo siento –murmura Hikari jugando con su comida.

– Igual perdónenme por lo de ayer, fue algo infantil de mi parte –pidió Natsuki levantándose e incandose frente a ellos, aun mientras todos la vieron con rareza.

– Tú no debes de pedir perdón –le contestan sonriendo, Yami la tomo de los hombros y le da un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Así te vez tierna! –chilla con emoción, todos rien ante sus palabras.

– Es más, la mayoría van más dirigidos a ti que a otro, fuiste la más madura en mostrarte calmada, perdónanos por ser tan idiotas –prosigue Mikan.

– ... Bueno... no vamos a negar que son idiotas –todos se caen de espalda– pero con todo y eso los quiero y no podría estar enojada por mucho tiempo –les sonríe con toda la sinceridad jamás mostrada.

Todos empiezan a reír, por otro lado Ruka los mira con una sonrisa, al menos ya no había tensión entre ellos. Hotaru los miro con una mirada más suave pero no mostro signos de cambiar su indiferencia. Luna miro con odio infinito a los chicos y se volteo con furia, Akane igual miraba molesta pero más relajada, Carmen en cambio sonrió levemente, alguien se percató de eso y se puso pensativo.

* * *

En la tarde todos se juntaron en la sala, los chicos iban hablando animadamente, parecía que nunca se pelearon, entre tanta gente aparece un hombre de cabello gris pero oscuro y ojos del mismo color, este se acercó al grupito y estos cuando notaron al joven se asustaron, el los miro sonriente, todos extrañados observaron la escena.

– Ey, chicos, años sin vernos –saludo aquel hombre, ellos no borran su expresión–. Oh ¿les sorprendí? perdón –les sonríe amistosamente y ellos lo miran alarmados.

– ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –se anima a preguntar Yami apretando los puños.

– Vine a hablar con la princesa –explica y se acerca a Natsuki, ella se tensa levemente–. Hola pequeña ¿hace años? –le acaricia la cabeza y ella aun no salía del shock– has crecido mucho, estas muy preciosa.

Solo pudo balbucear algo sin sentido, se encontraba muy nerviosa.

– ¿Podemos hablar a solas? –pregunta, ella asintió y ambos salieron ante la desconfiada mirada de un rubio amante de los animales–. Bien, Natsuki –la acorrala contra una árbol–. Estas muy linda ¿sabes?

– ¿Q-qué demonios quieres? –menciono desviando la mirada incomoda.

– Ese lindo gesto que haces cuando algo te preocupa –la toma de la barbilla y hace que lo vea a los ojos–. Me vuelve loco –la mira con malicia.

– _Maldito rabo verde _–piensa mirando disimuladamente a otro lugar–. ¿Qué demonios quieres? –pregunta viendolo fijamente.

– ¿Qué quiero? Esa es una interesante pregunta –sonríe con malicia– pero te responderé... quiero que te cases conmigo –al terminar de hablar la chica lo mira sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que oíste –con una de sus manos acariciando su rostro, ella miro abajo sin salir del shock–o... ¿ya tienes a alguien? ¿Será acaso...? –se acercó al oído de la chica y con tono escalofriante susurro–. ¿Ese chico rubio? –Natsuki lo miro con furia, directamente a los ojos–, atine ¿eh? Sabes... el cambia mucho tu animo, te has vuelto muy débil –respondio entre risas.

– Te juro que si le haces algo –lo miro con los ojos sin brillo–, tu cabeza ira a parar a la cima de un pino –el rio escandalosamente ante sus palabras.

– Que divertida reacción, pero no, no le haría daño... haría que él se convierta en una nueva rata de laboratorio –se burló del rostro de pánico que puso la chica–. Piénsalo –le guiño el ojo alejándose La chica se quedó ahí, inmóvil, ahora si estaba en problemas.

– ¡ITO! –llamo Ruka mientras se acerca corriendo a ella.

– Ruka-Pyon –murmura viéndolo acercarse– _... lo prometo yo te protegeré –_piensa al ver que el chico llega a donde ella. El comienza a jadear del cansancio.

– Al fin llegue, se me hizo eterno –suelta dramáticamente logrando que la chica se ría–. ¿Qué ocurrió con ese tipo? –pregunta algo molesto y desconfiado.

– Nada importante ¿sabes? tengo hambre y no tengo lana ¿me invitas unos chocolates? –pidio mientras le hacia carita de perrito y el chico rio negando un poco.

– Claro, mejor vamos a comer unas hamburguesas y luego te compro un helado –propone ella lo mira con estrellitas y lo abraza sin darse cuenta. El rubio se sonroja y ella se suelta jalándolo de la mano para que le compre su almuerzo. Ya ambos en central town se fueron al primer local y se sentaron juntos.

– Ito... bueno quería decirte algo –comienza a decir el rubio timidamente.

– Dime –le pregunta mirándolo.

– Sabes, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que entraron aquí y ha sido muy extraño –se rasca la nuca nervioso–. Al principio creí que la cosas iba a ir mal, pero ahora que los conozco un poco más... me di cuenta que son unas personas maravillosas –le sonríe.

– R-Ruka-pyon –sintió como lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, le conmocianaban sus palabras.

– Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser tu amigo –le sonríe con toda la sinceridad posible– y quiero decirte que –se pone algo nervioso y un rubor aparece en sus mejillas–, bueno tú...

De repente el vidrio de la ventana se rompe y ambos se quedan con cara de "¿Qué mierda?" Ahí estaba el señor Bear apuntando su hacha hacia una chica de pelo negro y estilo emo; Yami, ambos peleaban a muerte y se veían desafiantes. Ruka miro a Natsuki y la llevo a una mesa algo lejana de la ventana y de la nada saco palomitas, ella en cambio saco su cámara.

– Sus hamburguesas –dijo la mesera, ambos las toman y empiezan a comer viendo la batalla.

* * *

Ambos regresaban mientras Natsuki arrastraba a Yami de un pie luego de haberla dejado noqueado, iban en silencio hasta que la pálida hablo.

– Por cierto ¿Qué me querías decir Ruka-pyon? –pregunto, el la miro sin entender– antes de que empezara la épica batalla –le miro curiosa.

– Ah eso... nada importante, nada importante –sonrió a la chica.

– Oh bien –solto, ambos llegaron y entraron atrayendo la mirada de todos.

– ¿Me la llevo? –pregunta Hikari mirando a Yami, la pelinegra asiente.

– Adiós –se despide con una mano de ambas–. ME VOY A DORMIR –avisa.

– A nadie le interesa –responde Shiro mientras leía un libro nuevo.

– Puto –le muestra el dedo del medio y sube seguida de Ruka, quien no había dicho nada–. Bueno fue un buen día –lo mira con una sonrisa.

– Si... bueno esta es mi parada –contesta con una sonrisa.

– Lo se~ –contesta alegre–. Nos vemos Ruka-pyon –se despide con la mano.

– Nos vemos Ito –se despide el rubio, la chica se despidió con la mano.

Al llegar a su habitación se fue a acostar pensando en las cosas. Si quería protegerlo ¿debía caer en lo mismo? Cerró los ojos esperando calmarse un poco de tantas emociones que la atormentaban.

–_ ¿Cuándo se los diré? _–se preguntó antes de caer dormida.

* * *

– Entonces dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis –decia Jinno, daba su clase mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro–. ¿Alguien no entendió? –Mikan levanto la mano–. ¿Qué no entendió?

– ¿Cómo esto ayudara en el examen? –pregunto nerviosa.

– Esto no les ayudara, esto es solo para que hagan algo porque si les digo "pónganse a estudiar" son capaces de hacer otras cosas –explico mirandolos severamente–. Bueno sigamos...

– Jinno~ te necesitamos en la sala de juntas –aviso Narumi de forma cantarina, el profesor lo mira con molestia.

– En mi ausencia no se pare, no hablen, no emitan ningún ruido y si se puede no respiren –ordena, todos hacen un saludo militar aguantando la respiración; él se va y todos empiezan a hablar con el de al lado.

– ¿Entonces, que haremos con el pedófilo? –pregunto Mun a sus amigos.

– Debemos saber que planea –murmura Hikari, ve de reojo a su pareja y este se encoje de hombros.

– Ni idea, por algo nos salimos –la mira con molestia. La rubia prefierio ignorarlo molestando aun más.

– Entonces le pedire ayuda a otra persona –susurra, todos sabian a quien le iba a pedir ayuda y aquello solo logro enfurecer al de ojos morados aunque lo disimulo.

– ¡Buenos día!–exclamo Natsuki llegando, tenía unas ojeras que si alguien no se daba cuenta es porque está ciego, soltaba bostezos de vez en cuando e iba a un paso tan lento que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo y se dormirá ahí mismo. Una vez llego a su lugar, literalmente, se dejó caer, golpeo su cabeza con fuerza pero no se inmuto.

– Ahora ¿a ti que te paso? –pregunta Yami, ella hizo un gesto que todos entendieron como "no pude dormir toda la puta noche". La pequeña a los segundos se quedó dormida, lo sabían por que daba pequeños quejidos y gemidos dando a entender que estaba soñando.

– Cada vez está peor –murmuraba la castaña viéndola dormir–. La semana pasada cabeceaba a cada rato y ahora llega tarde y se viene a dormir –la mira preocupada–. ¿Qué te pasa? –murmuro sabiendo de sobra que no le iba a responder, incluso si estuviera despierta.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, la chica se despertó solo porque sonó la campana del almuerzo, se levantó tan rápido que pareciera que nunca se durmió y solo estaba atenta a esta hora. Todos al llegar a la cafetería la vieron comer con tranquilidad, a su lado reposaba una barra de chocolate... está bien, está bien, reposaba la envoltura de una barra de chocolate. La de pelo negro los vio saludándolos de manera cansada, todos se sentaron con ella preocupados.

– ¿Sucede algo? has estado actuando raro –le pregunto Shiro con un poco preocupado.

– Si, estoy bien, bueno eso creo –comenta mirando a la nada–. Chicos, debo decirles algo... él... me pido matrimonio –murmura confundida y todos la ven con sorpresa.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto Mun, pero sabia de sobra su respuesta.

...

– Le voy a decir que si –responde, todos la ven como si estuviera loca–, se lo que dirán pero creo que es lo mejor –se levanta dispuesta a buscar al hombre que le jodia la vida. Los demás la vieron preocupados, sabían que ella era capaz de encerrarlos en una habitación llena de leones a que se metieran en esto.

* * *

– ¿Se encuentra aquí Makeikusa-san? –pregunta el hombre entrando y escucha una voz perturbadora.

– Pasa –concede Elizabeth le dice mirando unos papeles–. Hola, Kaito

**Fin del capítulo.**


	58. Chapter 49: Una boda y peleas

**Gracias Daark Nekoo tu si entiende mi dolor /se va llorar/ bueno no quiero molestarlos lean el capitulo, les recomiendo traer pañuelos, ok no, pero si sos muy sensible o te encariñaste con Natsuki prepárate, OkamiDan fuera, paz**

* * *

– Hola Makeikusa-san –saluda el hombre.

– Dime ¿algún plan? –pregunta observándolo con esa mirada macabra.

– Pronto se celebrara una boda –comenta y la mujer lo mira curiosa–. Tenshi no Yami, ál ángel de la oscuridad, Natsuki Ito, la convenceré de que sea mi esposa.

– Eso es muy interesante ¿Usaras a Nogi Ruka? –pregunta entendiendo, el hombre asiente–. Perfecto –acerca sus labios a un micrófono en su mesa–. Se requiere la presencia de Akane Nishi, Carmen Davile y Luna Koizumi.

Un rato después entran las tres, viendo a los dos adultos.

– Kaito ha tenido una idea... hará que Ito Natsuki se case con el –comienza a explicar la mujer, se queda callada viendo a todos–. Es obvio que sus amigos intervendrán, aunque digan que no, lo harán.

– ¿Eso quiere decir? –cuestiono Luna cruzando sus brazos.

– Luna controlaras a tres alumnos, Johnson Shin, Johnson Jin y Aborosu Sergio –ordena Elizabeth, esta asiente–. Akane mantendrás distraídos a Hyuuga Natsume y Sakura Mikan –la de ojos azules igual asiente–. Carmen tú te encargaras de Matsumoto Julian y los profesores –ella asiente nerviosa–. Los demás no son amenaza –sonríe siniestra.

* * *

En las habitaciones estrella especial se oían la fuerte tos de alguien, nos vamos al cuarto de Natsuki quien casi estaba pegada al retrete, su aspecto era horrible, su boca estaba llena de sangre, sus ojeras eran más oscuras que el día anterior y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Decidió levantarse y lavarse, nadie estaba a esas horas, fue al cuarto de Nathali y tomo su polvo para cubrir sus heridas y que no se viera tan pálida, seguido salió corriendo a los salones, en su mano posaba su mochila y en la otra una barra de chocolate, al entrar todos la observan y ella se rio nerviosa.

– Oh Natsuki-chan llegas tarde –le con dice Narumi con una sonrisa–. Pasa –la chica entra dirigiéndose a su lugar.

– ¿Paso algo? –pregunto Mikan en un susurro, la otra niega–. Bien...

– Estuve jugando Five Nigth at Freddy's tres –se rio nerviosa jugando con su lápiz.

– Oh bien –se acomodó un poco el fleco y siguió anotando la clase. Las últimas horas pasaron lento pero al fin había llegado la última la cual era la clase de Makeikusa-sensei.

En vez de ver una cabellera roja vieron una gris, Natsuki automáticamente se levantó preparada para cualquier cosa. Sus ojos demostraban un sentimiento completamente vacío, él la vio sonriendo de lado, Luna se rio discretamente evitando que su compañero la oyera.

– Hola dulzura –le saludo con un tono muy "amoroso". Todos se quedaron de piedra ¿le había dicho dulzura? Un sentimiento parecido a mil agujas en tu pecho era lo que sentía Ruka, sintió mucha molestia y apretó levemente el puño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le respondió de manera agresiva sin inmutarse por el "apodo".

– ¿Pensaste mi propuesta? –le pregunto de manera tranquila y ella apretó sus manos–. ¿Entonces serás mi esposa? –sonrió aún más al ver como todos se volteaban directo a la pelinegra con una mueca sorprendida.

– _¿Qué hago? _–se preguntó mentalmente cerrando los ojos–._ **No lo hagas, yo lo exterminare**, no, empeoraremos la situación... **Natsuki...** perdón _–los abrió con la mirada aún más vacía–. Acepto.

**Peleas y una boda**

Decir que todos se quedaron en una especie de trance era poco, estaban seguros que el hecho de que estaban sentados era lo que evitaba que estuvieran en el piso por no controlar sus movimientos.

– Eso me alegra –le sonrió con alegría, se acerca a su lugar dándole un beso que le tomo completamente desprevenida.

Miro de reojo a cierto rubio quien se veía más sorprendido que nadie y no solo eso, se notaba dolido, miro a los demás y vio como simplemente veían el beso, algunos con asco, en especial un chico de ojos rojos y otro de ojos azules y cabello blanco. Natsuki también vio a sus compañeros en especial al chico del conejito quien desvió la vista de la escena, ella sintió algo extraño ¿tristeza?

Después de esa "linda escena" él se la llevo a fuerza del salón, ella solo se dejó llevar sin decir nada. Pronto se vieron en una limosina negra, ella no prestaba atención hasta que oyó a alguien ir hacia su dirección, vio como el rubio se paraba frente a ella quien apenas iba a entrar.

– Tú... –intento decir respirando agitadamente–. ¿Por qué? –le pregunto sin entender nada, está muy dolido por todo lo que paso en ese momento.

– ... No lo entenderás –desvió su mirada–. Gracias –le dijo sin verlo.

– ¿Por? –le pregunta.

– Gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad, nunca te rendiste, hiciste lo posible por saber de mí, más allá de la apariencia o los rumores, perdón por cortar nuestra promesa, muchas gracias Ruka –le sonrío con todo la sinceridad del mundo, se quitó su lazo negro del cuello con una mano, con la otra tomo la de Ruka y le puso la cinta cerrándola con sus dos manos.

– N-no me lo puedo quedar –le dice sabiendo que eso era un adiós.

– No es un adiós –le respondio–, es un hasta luego, el día que nos veamos de nuevo me lo das ¿vale? –el chico asintió esperanzado. Al final ella subió y la limosina se fue lejos.

**Flash back.**

– Sabes... nosotros queremos... ser sus amigos –la chica se congela al oír esas palabras–. Les tengo un gran aprecio y yo quiero ayudarte a olvidar tu pasado –se separa de la chica con la mejillas rojas–, yo de verdad te tengo mucho aprecio... Natsuki.

– Acepto, intentare que seamos amigos todos, pero a cambio me debes algo –hablo, Ruka la vio interrogante–. Siempre que estés en peligro me lo harás saber de alguna u otra forma –le responde segura, Ruka se sonrojo más pues pensar que la chica se preocupaba por él lo hacía sentir muy feliz y algo apenado.

– L-lo prometo –le dice nervioso pero seguro de su respuesta.

**Fin del flash Back.**

– Natsuki... por favor no te... –murmuro y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

Luna decidió que era el momento, se acercó a Sergio quien no reacciono cuando tenía a la chica encima de él, ella beso su cuello y él quedó paralizado. Poco a poco sus ojos perdieron el brillo. Ella sonrió burlona y se dirigió ahora hacia donde podría estar Shin, lo vio en árbol de Sakura, se acercó de manera lenta, él se dio vuelta tomándola de la muñeca, ella sonrió aún más, de la nada un cuchillo se incrusto en el hombro del chico, este reacciono soltando a Luna y agarrándose el hombro, vio al árbol donde estaba Sergio con una hoja la cual empezó a formarse en una navaja.

– Hija de la gran... –murmuro con odio.

– Terminemos rápido –se acercó a él besando su cuello, el no pudo reaccionar rápido–. Listo –sonrió viendo como este la veía paralizado–. Vamos, aún falta uno –los dos fueron tras ella. Se fueron a las habitaciones y entraron a la del chico, este la volteo a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Agárrenlo –les indico y estos así lo hicieron dejándolo inmóvil.

– No sé qué planeas con esto –le dijo poniéndose muy serio.

– Que no se metan en la boda –sonríe con dulzura– y que me ayuden a eliminar a la competencia, me pregunto ¿Quién te detendrá? –susurro lo último con tono escalofriante.

– Tsk, molestia –le dijo viendo cómo se acercaba a él–. Lista, mucho, es normal viniendo de las zorras ¿eh? –pronuncio, ella lo vio con furia y le dio una cachetada–. La ne... ¿la princesa se enojó? –pregunto burlón.

– Maldito... tu sufrirás más, te lo juro –lo miro de manera fría.

* * *

Natsuki estaba en un cuarto muy de "lujo" bueno a pesar de lo lindo que era ella prefería su desastre de todos los días. Ella veía a la ventana, el atardecer era hermoso, al día siguiente se iba a "casar" tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

– ¿Por qué? –se preguntó tocando la ventana–. Mikan, Ruka-pyo, Tsundere, Kuro, Yami alguien, incluso prefiero estar con el baka-hentai –murmuro con dolor y cerró los ojos.

**Flash Back (Se recomiendo escuchar Untitle de Simple Plan.)**

– Chicos –la castaña llega donde ellos–. Etto un pollo gigante ataca la ciudad –hablo jugueteando con sus dedos.

– ¿Piyo? –pregunto Ruka.

– Si y dice Hotaru que si no vas hoy habrá pollo frito para la cena.

– ¿¡Qué!? – exclamo mientras salía corriendo al lugar, ambas le siguieron, él al llegar los miro con un pequeño sonrojo–. No vean –ellos hicieron caso.

Cuando se voltean, Ruka usa las feromonas en Piyo haciendo una escena bastante... rara, pero Mikan voltea por accidente haciendo que todos sus amigos volteen (Yami, Kuro, Shiro, Mun, Taiyo, Hikari, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsune, Linchou, Nathali, Hotaru y Natsuki)

Todos se muerden el labio volteando nuevamente y después de un rato empiezan a reír a carcajada viva con muchas tirados en el piso convulsionando, Shiro y Hikari solo cubrieron su boca tratando de verse indiferentes.

* * *

– ¿Y Hyuuga?

– No sé, iré a buscarlo –aviso Mikan mientras va a buscarlo, cerca de un árbol tropieza con la raíz y cae de forma dolorosa.

– Ten más cuidado lunares –hablo Natsume mientras llegan Natsuki y Ruka y ven la escena.

– ¿Lu

– na

– res?

Se dan cuenta a que se refiere y obtenemos a un Ruka como tomate, una Natsuki enojada y Mikan con una mezcla de ambos.

**– PERVERTIDO.**

* * *

– SO CALL ME, MAYBE – termino la chica mientras le guiña un ojo a Ruka, quien se puso más rojo que un tomate. Todos sueltan chiflidos y aplausos.

– Natsuki-chan, Mikan-chan cantan genial –felicito Anna.

– Si, seguro ganan –apoyo Nonoko.

– Muchas gracias –agradecio la chica sonriendo levemente.

– La primera vez que te vemos sonreír –comento Koko.

– Eso sin contar si sonrisa malvada ¿Ruka-kun que opina? –le siguio Kitsune mirando al rubio quien aun estaba rojo.

– N-no sé –murmuro volteandose, pero eso no evito las burlas.

– ¿Uh? –la chica los miro algo molesta pero...

– ¿Natsuki estas bien? Estas roja.

* * *

– ¡JAMÁS ME PONDRE ESE TRAJE! –chillo alguien desde el salón de los de habilidad especial.

– Mierda, Mikan me dejaras sorda – se quejó la chica emo cubriendo sus orejas pues tenía a su lado una avergonzada castaña.

– ¿¡Como se les ocurre!? –volvió a chillar.

– Pero te verás linda Mikan-chan –murmuro Kuro inocentemente.

– Te resalta el color naranja –dijo Natsuki con una aureola en la cabeza.

– Sabia que había algo raro, tu nunca haces ropa –apunta acusadoramente a Natsuki.

* * *

– Fiesta, Fiesta Y Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma, pluma Gay –cantaron todas las chicas y Rui dando brincos.  
– ¿Marica quién?  
– Marica Tu  
– Marica Yo  
– Marica JAJA –concluyeron y después de eso las ocho se echaron a reír, claro todo el mundo. Shiro solo pensaba que o estaban bien idiotas o les hizo daño estar mucho tiempo entre la sociedad. Aunque iba más por la primera.

* * *

– ¿Listo? –pregunta Natsuki, todos asiente–, a las tres corremos al escenario uno... dos...

– ¡Ahí están! –grita Sumire, todos los apuntan con pistolas mientras vestían ropa negra y usaban lentes de sol con mucho swag.

– A la mierda el tres, ¡RUN, BITCH, RUN! –exclama Yami hechando carrera.

Todos empiezan a correr al escenario donde Narumi esperaba con una sonrisa, los demás les disparaban y ellos esquivaban como podían, en un descuido Mikan se tropieza llevándose consigo a todos y se hacen una bolita humana que gira y gira hacia el escenario, entonces todos chocan cayendo a lado de Narumi y le muestras los objetos mientras sus caras siguen estampadas contra el suelo.

– E-el equipo cinco gana –dice nervioso.

– Valió la pena –balbucearon aun con la cara aplastada.

* * *

Todos iban justo al centro del patio y paso lo inevitable, solo se escuchó el ruido de un golpe y algo estrellarse contra el piso.

– ... Eso –intenta decir Koko, todos veían la escena estupefactos. Todos se empezaron a reír de la cómica escena antes presenciada, lo que chocaron se miraron entre si y también se empezaron a reír, si incluso el frio e inexpresivo Natsume, la reina del hielo Hotaru, el serio de Yoshin y el tsundere de Shiro.

**Fin del flash back.**

Si tuvo momentos muy felices, fue feliz, logro saber que era sentirse querida y logro entender quienes fueron su familia.

**Flash back.**

En un lugar lejos de la fiesta estaban los nueve amigos–. Feliz navidad –dice Mikan con un deje de nostalgia. Todos se dan un abrazo.

– Chicos... tomen –Kuro les da un cajita a todos–. Los hice anoche, es poco pero lo hice con amor –les sonríe con su típico infantilismo.

– Me leíste la mente –rie Mikan, igual les da igual a cada quien una cajita.

– Lo hice más que nada por aburrición –murmura Shiro y les da una pequeña sonrisa mientras les da a sus amigas sus regalos.

– Bueno no es mucho pero... –les dio a todos una cajita de chocolates, excepto a Nathali, a ella le dio Howalow–, p-para que vean que no soy tan avara –se burla.

– ¡Que tierna, no se los comió! –exclama Yami mientras come uno disfrutando la cara de la pobre Natsuki.

– Mala –chilla.

– Pues pa que veas no soy mala –de la nada llega Poizum con unos regalos.

– Oh mai gosh... YAMI YORU SIENDO GENEROSA... es la apocalipsis –grita Nathali, todos se empezaron a reír. A pesar de que eran armas a todos les dio ternura.

– Yo igual quise dar algo –Mun les dio a todos unas bolsitas, dentro habían algunas piedritas de colores.

– Genial –murmura Natsuki mientras las observa–. Amábamos jugar con estas de peque ¿Cómo las encontraste? –pregunta mirandola con sorpresa.

– Secreto –responde con una sonrisa. Taiyo y Nathali se miran y sonríen, ambas les dan un regalo a sus amigos

– U-un AK-47 –dice Yami con asombro.

– Fue difícil encontrarla... y que nos la diera –susurro Taiyo.

– LAS AMO –las abraza con amor y admiración.

– Puede que sea el regalo más pobre pero... –Hikari les da a todos un collar con una piedra Alice–. Esto simboliza nuestra eterna amistad–todos la ven sorprendidos y luego sonríe con alegría, incluido Shiro. Al final todos regresan.

* * *

– Perdónenme lo de ayer –comenta Mikan apenada–. Me deje llevar y me puso de mal humor, me desquite con ustedes y no debí... decir aquellas cosas... –sus ojos se cristalizaron.

– No solo tú, todos lo hicimos mal... lo lamento –murmura Mun abatida.

– No es mi estilo –iban a decir Shiro y Yami, pausan un momento y casi rápido, y sin entenderse–. Lo siento.

– También ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento inapropiado –susurra Kuro.

– De igual manera, discúlpenme por lo de ayer –dice Taiyo con unas lágrimas en los ojos–. Era la menos indicada para eso.

– También lamento haber sido tan borde –se disculpa Nathali agachando la mirada.

– De verdad... lo siento –murmura Hikari jugando con su comida.

– Igual perdónenme por lo de ayer, fue algo infantil de mi parte –pidió Natsuki levantándose e incandose frente a ellos, aun mientras todos la vieron con rareza.

– Tú no debes de pedir perdón –le contestan sonriendo, Yami la tomo de los hombros y le da un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Así te vez tierna! –chilla con emoción, todos rien ante sus palabras.

– Es más, la mayoría van más dirigidos a ti que a otro, fuiste la más madura en mostrarte calmada, perdónanos por ser tan idiotas –prosigue Mikan.

– ... Bueno... no vamos a negar que son idiotas –todos se caen de espalda– pero con todo y eso los quiero y no podría estar enojada por mucho tiempo –les sonríe con toda la sinceridad jamás mostrada.

**Fin del flash back.**

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de forma dolorosa. Sintió un dolor que no había sentido antes, era muy fuerte y quiso gritar pero nada salía de su garganta.

– Por ellos, por ellos debo seguir –murmuro con la voz rota–. Gracias amigos.

* * *

El día empezaba con los pajaritos cantando, el sol brillando muy hermoso, la academia destruida, el clima perfecto... un momento... ¿la academia destruida?... okey eso si esta raro, oh ya, solo era Jin y Shin en su forma de ángeles, nada raro... ¡ESPERA QUE!

– ¿Qué demonios? ¡Dejen dormir! –murmuro Yami con cansancio.

– PINCHE PENDEJA ESTAN ATACANDO LA ACADEMIA –grito Mun tirándola–. Párate, Kobato, Taiyo y Mitsuki están evacuando a todos y yo debo hacerlo, te toca pelear –la chica bosteza y se transforma cambiando su pijama por su traje de guerra.

– ¿Enemigos? –pregunta bostezando despreocupada.

– Son... –la mira con seriedad–. Shin, Jin y Sergio –la chica abre los ojos sorprendida quitándose el sueño–. Ve.

– Mierda –se levanta saliendo por la ventana, en su mano apareció sus pistolas–. _¿Qué pasa con ellos?_

* * *

– ¿Qué pasa? –el de ojos morados se burla de la rubia quien estaba frente a él con su katana en manos–. No te vez feliz.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta directamente, como siempre.

– ¿Diversión? –le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. El viento soplo moviendo el cabello de ambos, ella no se inmuto, lo vio con atención y noto la marca del cuello, con una velocidad increíble se acercó a él y le iba a clavar la katana pero él se movió dándole una patada en la espalda, ella cae en el bosque.

Él se acerca y le avienta uno de sus kunais que atrapo la falda de su vestido. Ella lo vio seria y cerró los ojos. Agarro el arma y se la aventó dándole en el mismo hombro de antes, él se tocó con dolor y se la quitó, se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago, ella en el suelo se levantó y se la devolvió en la rodilla cuando él se cayó ella le dio otra en la cara. Una vez en el piso la rubia se puso encima de él, intento quitarle la piedra pero él la aventó a otro lugar.

– No quiero lastimarte... –susurro.

– Lastima, yo si –sonrió con perversidad.

* * *

– Ey cara de mono –le grito Yami y él la vio con una sonrisa sádica–. Vaya se te fue el tornillo –le dijo burlona.

– Lo dice la sadomasoquista –le mira de igual modo.

– Pero lo mío es de nacimiento –se cruza de brazos volviendo su mirada sádica.

– ¿Tú naciste? –le pregunta divertido.

– Cállate –amplía su sonrisa y lo ataca con su pistola pero la esquiva–. Que mal falle –se ríe de manera loca–. **Muérete** –se dirige a él dándole una serie de golpes combinados.

Puño, puño, patada, puño, puño, él se cubría con sus mano y de un movimiento la aventó al piso dejando un gran cráter, ella se levantó y al ver su brazo lleno de sangre lo lamio con lujuria, ella se hizo otra cortada en la mano y lamio la sangre de esta... ¿es mi imaginación a su sangre se ve muy oscura?

Él se acercó y la levanto de los cabellos, ella rio como loca, toda emocionada, él la vio sin ninguna pista de sentimiento y la lanzo lejos, ella empezó a sentir sus ojos dilatarse y se levantó corriendo hacia él muy rápido quedando detrás de él y dándole una patada que lo hizo revolcarse en el suelo, el sintió sangre salir de su labio y ella con su pulgar extrajo esta y lamio la sangre, se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

– Te encontré –murmuro Nathali viéndolo atacar un edificio–. ALTO.

Sergio voltea a verla–. Oh eres tú –la mira sonriendo con calma–. ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué tú? –le pregunta extrañada y preocupada.

– ¿Por qué es divertido? –le dice sonriendo de formar malvada–. Además ¿a ti que te importa? Solo eras una zorra que se fija en el físico de otros.

– Sé que es así... –susurra bajando la mirada– pero sé que es algo físico, nunca le di importancia a eso –murmuro– solo lo tome como un hobby –lo miro, él le devolvió la mira con frialdad.

– Lo que digas –se acercó a ella enterrándole un cuchillo en la pierna, ella por el dolor se cayó al piso.

– Perdón –sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas– pero no dejare que le hagas daño –se levanta lanzándole una bola de energía la cual lo manda a volar unos metros, de repente saca su hacha y lo ataca pero él toma una vara haciéndola espada y así cubriéndose.

– Cállate ¿bien? –le ataco de igual modo.

Ambos empezaron a pelear usando sus armas, con ayuda de un pedazo de fierro creo una espada más fuerte y la ataco con más violencia, ella a duras penas podía pero decidió usar más poder, con su mano atrapo la espada del otro cortándose un poco pero se la arrebato y con su energía la cual se volvió completamente azul lo atrapo, él la miro con molestia.

* * *

– Tú –gruño Shiro al ver a Luna, se acercó a ella molesto, él sabía que sus amigos estaban siendo controlados.

– ¿Shiro-kun? –le sonrió dulcemente–. ¿Qué ocurre?

– No te hagas –corto la distancia entre ambos mirandola con enojo–. ¿Por qué diablos los estas controlando?

– Mi jefa me lo ordeno –le respondió sonriendo– ¿algún problema?

– CLARO QUE LO HAY –le dice a gritos–. ¿POR QUE METERSE CON LA ESCUELA?

– Porque así ustedes estarían ocupado –le dice sonriente– y no molestarían en la boda, la cual se celebra hoy –le dice de manera alegre.

– No les servirá de mucho –murmura con odio.

– Vamos, tu sabes que esto no es vida, yo te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo –se abraza a él de cuello.

– Aléjate –la empuja con asco.

– No –sonríe de manera perversa y se acerca a él besando su cuello, él se quedó quieto con los ojos abiertos–. ¿Shiro-kun, verdad que me quieres? –sonríe de manera "tierna".

– Yo... _claro que no, me das asco _–ella lo besa haciendo que el chico tuviera ganas nauseas–. _¿Por qué demonios no me afecta por completo? Qué asco es ser consiente _–él al no poder controlar su cuerpo le devuelve el beso con pasión, tomándola por la cintura.

Ambos no se percatan de una presencia a su alrededor, alguien camina a ellos con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano, la manera de caminar era lenta, la persona alza en alto el arma, Luna se da cuenta y se aleja de Shiro a tiempo de que el arma le iba a atravesar la cabeza, mira a su agresor y se sorprende al verlo.

– T-tú –la mira con sorpresa. En frente de ambos estaba una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos con una adorable sonrisa pero su mirada era completamente fría, ella se acercó a Luna dispuesta a rebanarla en dos, ella se alejaba lo más que podía–. SHIRO DETENLA –grita nerviosa.

– Sabes... es de mala educación seducir a los hermanos de otras en su presencia –le dice mirándola con su sonrisa infantil, al mismo tiempo el albino la sostenía de los brazos–, eso es muy malo –se ríe levemente y su mirada cambia a Shiro–. Perdón por llegar tarde, pero llegue –le sonríe con ternura–, no dejare que caigas –se suelta y lo encara abrazándolo con cariño.

Los ojos del chico se cierran un momento y al abrirlos solo atina a mirar a la pequeña niña, está en su mano tenía una piedrita. La abraza devuelta escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella con un sonrojo.

– Gracias –murmura sonriendo levemente, nota como Luna se va furiosa.

– No hay de que, siempre estaré hay... te lo prometí cuando te convertiste en mi hermano legalmente... vamos a buscar a los demás.

**Continuara…**


	59. Chapter 50: Una boda y peleas parte 2

**Hola a todos, un gusto vernos de nuevo, estoy aquí a las casi siete de la mañana pero... CALE SIEMPRE CUMPLE SUS COMPROMISOS.**

**además admito que yo también estoy emocionada con la historia, no yo se que va a pasar, es raro pero yo escribo lo que vaya saliendo de mi mente, por lo menos en el drama, porque en la comedia si lo planeo con cuidado xD y eso debería ser al revés bueno da igual, disfruten el capitulo, prepárense para las sorpresas y por último**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESCUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

**U****na boda y peleas parte dos (Léanlo con voz de narrador Pokemon)**

Mientras tanto en Central Town se presentaba una castaña de ojos avellana mirando a Akane en su forma de ángel.

– Aquí estabas –murmura.

– Hola Mikan-chan, que sorpresa –le dice con burla.

– Mira hija de fruta te juro que si no te calmas te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida –le reclama de forma seria.

– Y yo la apoyare –dice Natsume llegando a donde ellas, ambas lo ven con sorpresa.

– No deberías... –iba a decir Mikan, él la calla tapándole la boca–. Bien –suspira cansada.

– Como sea –pronuncia Akane mientras sonríe de manera perversa.

– Natsume –susurra Mikan mientras lo mira de manera seria–. Ten cuidado, no es una chica muy fácil –este la mira encarnando una ceja.

– Me sorprende viendo que tiene toda la pinta de prostituta –le dice haciendo que Mikan se ría.

– ¿QUÉ TE PASA IMBECIL? –le grita molesta la de ojos azules, sin entender que trataba de provocarla.

– Ya, ya hablando enserio...

– Hablo enserio –aclaro con seriedad

– Como sea –sonríe con burla–. ¡Es momento de terminar esto! –exclama la castaña mientras se convierte en su forma ángel, en su mano aparece su guadaña.

– No creas que es tan fácil –le dice molesta la de ojos azules.

– Tú no creas que es tan difícil vencerte –contesta Mikan y le sonríe de forma malvada. Ambas empezaron a pelear usando sus armas, Mikan había subestimado un poco a la otra pues sabía defenderse.

– ¡Ya muérete de una vez! –exclama Akane lanzando una descarga con su mazo que lanzo a Mikan al suelo.

– M-Mikan –murmuro sorprendido Natsume.

– ¿M-morirme? –pregunto levantándose con algunos trocitos de roca–. ¿Cómo tus padres? –pregunto con maldad, la otra con un gesto furioso se acercó a Mikan dispuesta a matarla. Al estar cerca la castaña le pega con la parte no filosa de su guadaña en la nuca, la dejo inconsciente.

– ¿Qué hago? –le pregunta el oji rojo llegando a su lado.

– Llevémosla a mi cuarto –le dice adolorida.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta con preocupación.

– S-si –responde viendo como este carga a la otra.

* * *

– Me sorprende que tu estés aquí –menciona Julian viendo frente a la oji-verde.

– Bueno –empieza a hablar nerviosa y el chico suspira haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar a su habitación.

– No entiendo que quieren exactamente –le dice viendo por la ventana a Yami pelear con Jin.

– S-si ellos no son destruidos, todos van a ser...

– Pero eso no les da derecho a "destruirlos" –la mira seriamente, ella se pone nerviosa.

– Se supone que debes estar de lado de los buenos -–murmuro confundida.

– ¿Quiénes son los buenos? ¿Ellos? No, definitivamente ellos no son buenas personas, aunque nos pese ellos son los villanos de su propia historia ¿ustedes? Están iguales o peor –le dice de modo burlón, su mirada estaba fija en ella.

– ¿Entonces... quienes son los buenos? –pregunta viéndolo a los ojos.

– Los alumnos de Gakuen Alice, ellos solo buscan salvarse del mal que hacen los ángeles o los diablos, ellos son las únicas víctimas en el cuento, incluso si a veces son crueles y mandones, avariciosos y presumidos, son personas normales que intentan vivir el día a día.

– ¿Tú que te consideras? –pregunto la chica mirando al tranquilo joven con esa espresión serena.

– Nada... –miro a la ventana–. Por una parte soy igual un villano pero por otra solo soy un peatón más... solo quiero que esos chicos cambien su mentalidad y vuelvan a ser los héroes de la historia... aunque en el proceso soy yo quien terminara pudriéndose por dentro –explico con tranquilidad.

– Última pregunta ¿Por qué te fuiste de la organización?

Julian empezó a reír ligeramente–. Por mi... estaba harto de estar en ese lugar, entiendo que Akane los odie por sus padres o Luna por el pasado de Mikan, hasta tú tenías más motivos pero... ¿a mí que me hicieron? Me salvaron del infierno que decía llamarse mi hogar, debería agradecer que me dejaran vivir –acepto recordando el pasado.

**Flash Back**

– Y-ya déjenme –murmuro con dolor un pequeño Julian, tendria alrededor de catorce años, siendo aún golpeado por su padrastro.

– ¡Cállate maldito! –grita pegándole aún más fuerte.

– Y-ya déjalo por favor –murmura la madre de Julian con lágrimas.

– Esto es para que aprenda a no levantarme la voz –dice golpeándolo aún más fuerte, atrás un par de niña lo veían, una burlona y otra con pena.

– Si papi, muestra quien manda –se burlo la mayor.

– Que tonto eres Juli –se burla de su hermanastro, aunque en el fondo se sentia mal por el. El hombre siguió así hasta que se cansó y saco a las tres mujeres encerrando al niño en el sótano, este con dificultad se levantó y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas

– No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar –murmuro temblando por retener las lágrimas–. Ma-mamá ¿Por qué? No me ayudas.

En la noche el chico estaba acostado en un rincón oscuro pero escucha como alguien abre la puerta y avienta algo a esta, al levantar la vista ve a su padre, madre y hermanas en el piso inconsciente, seguido entra un chico de cabellos blanco y otra chica de pelo castaño. Ambos atan a los cuatro y cuando estos despiertan gritan del horror, Julian permanecía inmóvil.

– Ay ya cállense –dice la chica abofeteando a la mujer–. ¡Mis pobres oídos! –exclama dramáticamente.

– Me quedo con este cerdo y la grande –le dice el albino a su compañera viendo a sus presas.

– Me tocan las más irritantes –se queja molesta la castaña–. Ya que.

– Malditos, ¡suéltenos! –brama el hombre con furia.

– ¿Si no quiero? ¿Qué me harás? –pregunta el chico desafiante.

– Les daré a un niño inútil pero déjennos –les ofrece el hombre y ambos de miran dudosos.

– ¿Qué opinas Mikan? –pregunta el chico.

– ¿Dónde está? –pregunta la chica viendo al adulto.

– Debe estar por aquí –murmura viendo alrededor.

– ¡Ey pequeño! ¿Dónde estás? –pregunta Mikan caminando por la habitación mirando a los alrededores. El chico se esconde un poco más pero es agarrado por una mano que lo arroja a la vista de todos, el voltea y ve a una chica con un ojo rosa que lo ve burlona.

– Aquí estabas ¿eh? –suelta la de ojos fiusha.

– Maldito traidor –le espeta con frialdad el padre.

– Hijo... –murmura la madre llorando.

– ¡Ya me hartaste escandalosa! –exclama la tercera en llegar antes de sacar una pistola y dispararle en la cabeza. Las dos niñas gritan con terror y el hombre ve a otro lugar asqueado.

– ¡M-madre! –grito el chico corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de la mujer–. N-no –llora sin dejar de verla pero el grito de su hermana más pequeña lo aleja del shock.

– Puf ¡al fin dejo de llorar! –exclama Mikan sacando una guadaña del cuello de la niña. La otra chica comienza a gritar del miedo.

– HERMANA, NO, NO POR FAVOR –grito tratando de soltarse.

– Mejor cierra el hocico –le dijo el albino sin verla.

– ¡Monstruos, malditos demo...! –se queda a mitad de la palabra porque el chico cansado del ruidero le entierra sus garras en su estómago; empieza a expulsar sangre de la boca–. P-papi –lo mira suplicante pero este no la voltea a ver.

– ... ¿Por qué? –murmura Julian haciendo que todos lo voltean a ver.

– Veo que ya fuiste castigado –comenta Mikan acercandose al chico, era un poco más alto que ella–. Oye ¿Quiente hizo eso? –el chico apunta al hombre–. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –pregunta, el pequeño la mira extrañado pero asiente. Le extiende la mano y este un poco dudoso la toma, ella saca un cuchillo de su bolsa y se lo da–. Tu sabrás que hacer –le guiña el ojos. El chico se acercó a su padrastro quien lo vio asustado.

– ¡Julian Tadeshi, deja eso ahora mismo! –ordena con miedo, el chico se detiene a unos pasos del hombre quien suspira aliviado.

– Yo... no... soy... Julian Tadeshi... ese idiota... ya se murió –le dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír con locura, sus ojos se pusieron unos segundos rojos y se avento contra el hombre enterrando el cuchillo con odio sobre él. Al terminar volteo encontrándose solo con los cuatro cadáveres.

– ... ¿Dónde? –pregunto en un susurro, miro a su padre muerto y sus manos llenas de sangre, cerro los ojos y sonrio de lado levantandose–. Gracias.

**Fin del flash back.**

En la realidad el chico lloraba mientras tenía una sonrisa, en cierto modo les debía mucho, ellos lo salvaron del infierno que decían era su hogar. La castaña sin dudarlo lo abrazo dejándolo sorprendido, él le correspondió, al separarse ambos se vieron a los ojos acercándose mientras cerraban los ojos.

* * *

– ¿¡COMO QUE NO ES DE CHOCOLATE!? –grito Natsuki molesta– ¡ósea porque tiene que ser de azúcar glass, eso me hace daño! –exclamo alzando los brazos a su costado–, me vuelvo loca con el dulce –empezó a mover sus brazos de forma chibi.

¿Qué ocurría? Fácil la paliducha estaba mentándole la madre a todo mundo, ¿Por qué? Porque el pastel no era de chocolate.

– P-pero señorita así lo pidió el señor Kaito –murmuro el chef escondiéndose atrás de una sirvienta quien se cubría con una bandeja de plata.

– Me-ni-e-go –sentencia y empieza a hacer berrinche pataleando como un infante.

– ¿Por qué no lo consulta con el señor Kaito? –pregunta nerviosa la sirvienta.

– Buena idea Matilda –le dice yendo a buscar al peli gris.

– Me llamo Hilda –murmura cansada la dama.

– AMORCITO ~ –exclama la chica entrando con una sonrisa perversa al despacho del hombre.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –pregunta molesto pues sabía que la chica solo estaba haciendo berrinches.

– ¿Porque el pastel no puede ser de chocolate? –pregunta con fingids dulzura.

– Porque no –responde con su cara de amargado.

– ¡Esa no es una respuesta! ¡El azúcar me hace mal! ¿¡Quieres que me ponga gorda, es eso!? para que te vayas a meter con todas esas putas ¡DE SEGURO ME ENGAÑAS CON MATILDA! –grita apuntándolo con su dedo.

– ¿Quién es Matilda? –le pregunta extrañado.

– Tu amante –le contesta con el ceño fruncido.

– Dios –se talla la cara exasperado–. ¿Te han dicho que eres muy irritante? –le pregunta viéndola fríamente.

– Si, muy seguido –le responde con una sonrisa.

– Makeikusa me debes una muy grande –murmura con odio el pobre hombre.

– ¡MATILDA! TRAEME UN JUGUITO DE PIÑA –grita Natsuki aun parada frente a su prometido.

– Señorita me llamo Hilda –le dice dándole el vaso y haciendo una reverencia.

– Si, como digas Matilda –responde tomando el vaso y bebiendo su contenido.

– YA VETE ESTOY TRABAJANDO –le grita Kaito con una venita–. Debes ir a ver el vestido –indica.

– ¡Cierto! Vamos Matilda –agarro a la chica del brazo jalándola con una sonrisa "alegre".

* * *

Natsume y Mikan observaban cada movimiento de Akane con suma tranquilidad, a su lado Shiro estaba con su laptop viendo quien sabe que madre y al lado de este Kuro observaba a su "hermanito". La joven inconsiente se quejo entre sueños y poco a poco fue despertando.

– Buenos día bella durmiente –saludo Mikan viendo como se levantaba.

– ¿Qué...? –solto mirando alrededor–, ustedes...

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Mikan poniéndose unos lentes y bata de doctora–. ¿Me puede contar lo último que recuerda antes de quedar inconsciente?

– JODETE SAKURA MIKAN, TU IGUAL HYUUGA NATSUME –grito apuntandolos.

– No dije nada –se quejó molesto el mencionado.

– Aun así púdrete –mascullo molesta–. Me largo –se levanta yendo a la puerta.

– Lo logre –dice Shiro tranquilo viendo a los tres.

– ¿Lograr? –pregunta Akane. Todos sonrieron de manera cómplice.

* * *

– Me veo horrible, este vestido es espantoso –reclama Natsuki molesta cruzándose de brazos.

– Cállate, ese era el vestido de mi... –iba a reclamar Kaito pero el hombre carraspea haciéndole una seña a Hilda para que esta se fuera.

– ¿Tú...?

– Qué más da...

– Sabias que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda –le comenta de manera tranquila.

– Cállate y prepárate la boda empieza en media hora –le espeta de manera fría.

– Tsk ya lo sé –mira a otro lado molesta– y yo que quería casarme con Mr. Chocolate –chilla de forma chibi.

– Creí que te gustaba Nogi –comenta.

– ¿Eh? –lo mira curiosa–. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Solo somos amigos.

– No se nota –comenta mirandola.

– Pues~ jiji –ríe recordando a su compañero–, es curioso como la vida da mil vueltas.

– Y nunca se los dijiste –suelta en determinado momento.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué debía decir? –pregunta sin verlo–. Oye mira la hora, solo faltan veinte minutos, lárgate –el hombre le lanza una mirada y se va sin más.

* * *

Al fin llegabamos al momento de la boda, ystaban varios hombres, todos con pistolas en manos, el padre estaba nervioso y Kaito miraba aburrido la puerta. Por esta entro Natsuki de la mano del chef, al llegar al altar el padre empezó a hablar.

– Estamos todos reunido aquí para unir a la fiel pareja de Kaito Matsumoto y Natsuki Ito, quienes están aquí reunido para unirse en...

– Sí, sí que más da, vaya a la parte final –le interrumpe Kaito con irritación.

– Bien, em, los anillos –pide el padre, Hilda traía un cojín con un par de anillos, ambos los toman y se los ponen sin ganas–. Kaito Matsumo de... –el hombre carraspeo nervioso–, bien...

– Espero ¿Kaito Matsumoto de qué? –pregunto divertida la novia.

– De la Rosa... –murmura de mala gana, al decirlo todos estallaron en risa en especial Natsuki quien se apoyó de Kaito para no caerse, este miro a todos de manera fulminante y todos se callaron mientras Natsuki soltaba pequeñas risas.

– ¿Acepta a Natsuki Ito Gómez como su esposa? –pregunta el padre.

– ¿Gómez?

– Mi abuelo era Mexicano –explica mientras hace sonar una maracas, Kaito se la quito de un manotazo–. Aburrido.

– Acepto.

– Natsuki Ito Gómez ¿acepta a Kaito Matsumoto de la rosa como su esposo?

.

.

.

– ¿Tengo opción? –pregunto y Kaito negó–. Bien... acepto –suspiro rendida.

– Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

– Si, ¡YO ME OPONGO! –grito alguien. Todos voltean sorprendido, en especial Natsuki quien ve en la puerta a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules... ¡MONTADO EN UN CABALLO! **[Inserte música épica aquí]**

– R-R-Ru ¡RUKA-PYON! –exclamo la chica asombrada mirando al chico. Nadie tuvo tiempo de nada pues el chico aun montado en el caballo corrió hasta ella tomándola del brazo y subiéndola al animal, después solo salió por una de las ventanas rompiéndola, todo en cámara lenta para hacerlo más épico.

Natsuki aún no respondía, volteo un poco viendo como ya habían hombres persiguiéndolos en caballos, luego volvió a ver al rubio concentrado en ir más rápido. Así estuvo unos segundos hasta que respondió–. Ruka-pyon ¿Qué diablos haces? –pregunto extrañada.

– Te salvo de cagar tu vida –le responde seriamente.

– ¿E-eh? –suelta sin entender.

– Vamos ¿me vas a decir que te querías casar? –cuestiona, la chica no responde–. ¿Ves?

– Yo... ¿Por qué? Pudiste haber muerto –murmura suavemente mirandolo.

– Uh ¿Cómo que porque? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos –responde, la chica se sorprende–. _Además no podía ver a la chica que me gusta casarse con otro _–murmuro muy despacio.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunta confundida.

– No, nada –contesta haciendose el tonto y mirando a otro lado. La pelinegra lo mira un rato más y lagrimas empiezan a descender por sus mejillas sorprendidendo a Ruka, era la primera vez que la veía llorar–. ¿¡NATSUKI!? –solto mirandola.

– Y-yo –susurro aun en medio de lagrimas, en esos momentos Ruka parecia su principe azul que la rescataba de su miserable vida–. Gr-gracias –cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo soltando en llanto dejandolo desconcertado. Ambos iban en su mundo que no pudieron reaccionar cuando una bala impacto contra la pata del caballo haciendo que tirara a ambos. El rubio sostuvo a Natsuki con fuerza y cayeron con ella encima de él.

– N-no –murmuro Ruka acercandose corriendo al pobre animal herido–. M-malditos.

– ¡Los tenemos! –grito un hombre apuntando la pistola a la cabeza de Ruka quien se asustó, este cerró los ojos al escuchar un disparo pero el dolor nunca llego.

– _¿Por qué no siento dolor? Será que ya he muerto y ni lo sentí _–se preguntó abriendo los ojos–. ITO –grito viendo a la chica parada frente a él con su mano perforada por la bala.

– ¿Quién te crees para lastimar a Ruka-pyon? –le pregunto con su mirada sin brillo y sin expresiones en su cara–. Tu-no-tienes-ningún-derecho.

– Demonios –murmuro otro hombre, se alejó un poco igual que los demás.

– Hace tiempo que no me divierto –susurra maliciosamente–. Esta vez YO me hare cargo.

La chica saco sus negras alas a la vez que un campo de energía maligno la rodeaba, esta se acercó al hombre y con un cuchillo grande le perforó el pecho, saco el cuchillo dejando que chorros de sangre salpicara el piso, a ella y un poco a Ruka. El chico estaba en shock, nunca la había visto tan agresiva. Una masacre se desato con grito de espanto, un disparo en la pierna de la chica la hizo caer, ella volteo a ver al causante.

– Veo que no eres muy lista –murmura Kaito acercándose al rubio quien al verlo frunce el ceño. Lo toma del cuello empezando a presionar, el chico empezó a patalear del dolor, Natsuki vio la escena desesperada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó sin importarle su pierna, se acercó a los dos y de un golpe tiro al adulto al piso, este la vio y ella le mostro sus ojos rojos, alzo su cuchillo y con fuerza lo clavo en el estómago del hombre, lo hizo repetidas veces, la sangre salia desde la comisura de sus labios.

Ella sin piedad le clavo este en su brazo, él soltó un grito ahogado, ella empezó a reírse con locura, Ruka se paró y la agarro antes de que volviera a hacerlo, estaba a punto de clavarle en cuchillo al chico pero reacciono alejándose de ambos.

– Por favor, cálmate –susurro abrazándola–. No dejes que te controle –Natsuki no dijo nada solo se dejo abrazar.

– Ganaste –murmuro Kaito viendo al cielo, su hora llego.

– Si gane, pero no por matarte –le dice separándose del abrazo.

– Vete, da igual, todo da igual –gruñe molesto consigo mismo.

.

.

.

– La salvare, yo salvare a tu hija, te lo prometo –dijo con determinación.

* * *

– ¡Suéltame! –grita Sergio tratando de liberarse.

– NO –le grita Nathali acercándose a él–. TU NO ERES ASÍ –le dice con lágrimas en los ojos–. POR FAVOR, VUELVE CON NOSOTROS.

– Jodete –le dice molesto mirandola con aquellos ojos vacios.

– Bien, pero si lo hago al menos te liberare –se acercó a él y lo beso, de forma dulce y tierna, él no correspondió al principio pero luego de un rato lo hizo.

**Flash back.**

Nathali no respiraba y lo miraba muy sonrojada y viéndolo a los ojos–. ¡T-T-TU PERVERTIDO! –grito levantandose para luego empezar a golpearlo de una forma un tanto comica.

– Ya basta –la agarra de las muñecas, ella comienza a forcejear apegandose a su cuerpo, el solo la mira con un pequeño rubor, se acerca poco a poco y la besa, ella solo abre los ojos como plato quedandose quieta, aunque intento oponerse termino correspondiendo.

**Fin del flash back**

Ambos seguían con el beso, no les importaba nada más, incluso si la escuela estuviera semi-destruida, le valía gorro, al final ambos se separaron muy rojos.

– Sigues... siendo una... boba –le dice Sergio entrecortadamente.

– Y tu un bruto –le responde respirando agitada.

– Maldita enamoradiza bipolar.

– Maldito antisocial cara linda –le contesta con burla.

– Mejor ni vuelvas a ver a ningún chico que le parto la cara –le amenaza tomándola de la cintura–. Tú solo eres mía –le da un pequeño beso.

– Y que ninguna Fangirl te vuelva a ver que las mato –le devuelve la amenaza sonirendo tiernamente.

– Si, lindo y todo, dejen las escenitas para la noche.

Ambos voltean a ver a Natsume, Mikan, Kuro y Shiro, la de ojos rojos golpeo al albino por arruinar el momento mientras Natsume y Mikan aguantaban las risas.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Nathali separándose de su ahora novio.

– Nada, nada tan interesante como sus amoríos –le dijo Mikan con burla.

– Oh, cállate Sakura –le contesto Sergio en tono bromista.

Todos vieron como una rubia se estrellaba enfrente de ellos, Hikari estaba con sus ropas destruidas y rotas pero tapaba lo suficiente, Shin voló a ellos del mismo modo, Hikari cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos se pusieron totalmente blanco, con gran destreza le hizo una serie de patadas y golpe que le dejaron tirado y sin moverse, ella se paró frente a él pisando su pecho, solo acerco su mano al cuello de este y extrajo la pequeña piedrita.

El chico gruño al sentir un pequeño dolor–. ¿Dónde? –murmuro y miro a Hikari quien continuaba viéndolo fijamente con seriedad, al ver que este reaccionaba viendo a todos lado como idiota se relajó y se quitó de encima–. ¿Qué pasho?

– Una perra te controlo –le respondió la castaña tranquila acercándose a ellos con los otros.

– ¿Los demás? –pregunto levantándose con ayuda de la rubia y el albino.

– Natsuki y Ruka deberían llegar en unos momentos –murmuro Shiro viendo cómo se oscurecía– y Yami aún debe estar peleando con Jin.

– Chicos –llamo Mun llegando junto a Taiyo, Kobato y Mitsuki–. ¿Ocurrió algo?

– No se ¿tú que crees? –le pregunto la rubia apuntando su ropa y el bosque todo destruido.

– ¿Qué tú y Shin tuvieron sexo salvaje en el bosque? –adivina Kobato divertida y el oji morado solo atina a sonrojarse.

– Claro –respondio Hikari girando los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

– Demonios –mascullo la emo al atravesar un muro–. YA MUERETE –grita acercándose a el. El chico la esquiva con dificultad, ya estaba cansado pero no podía perder.

– No dejare que me venzas –murmura furioso su contrincante.

– Siempre lo hago –sonrie burlona.

– Cállate maldito fenómeno... NI SIQUIERA ERES HUMANO –solto, la chica lo mira molesta y aunque odiaba admitirlo, dolida.

– Yo... YA LO SE –grita a su oponente–. ¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE SOY? SE QUE NO SOY UN SER HUMANO, QUE NO TENGO UN PUTO CORAZON, QUE NO TENGO ORGANOS, QUE SOLO SOY UN INTENTO BARATO DE COPIA –grita con un pequeño toque de dolor–, solo.. Yo.. Solo soy una maldi... –no termina la frase porque un fierro le atraviesa la zona del estómago. La chica mira a su contrincante quien le sonreia burlonamente, ella mira a su estómago el cual estaba brotando una especie de sustancia negra muy parecida a la pintura, ella vio a los ojos a su compañero y si pensarlo dos veces toma el fierro y lo saca de su estómago, mira atentamente al chico y sonríe cansada.

– Ya veo... las cosas terminan así... solo diré una cosa... vete al infierno Koizumi –murmura y toma el cuello del chico, un aura negra sale de ella y logra que la piedra se desvanezca. Él chico se toca la cabeza confundido, un sonido sordo lo hace levantar la vista y abrir los ojos enormemente al ver a la pelinegra caer al piso apoyándose de una pared destruida, su mano cubría su estómago y de su boca salía el mismo líquido negro, su ojo estaba cerrado.

* * *

– Chicos –llama Natsuki llegando donde todos–. Volvimos.

– DIOS ¿¡QUE TE PASO!? –grita Mikan viendo su pierna toda ensangrentada y su mano perforada.

– Tranquila –murmura con calma–. Estaré bien veo que primero fue una boda.

– Y después peleas –Hikari termina la oración, todos oyen un grito a lo lejos y al mirar se asustan ahogando un grito. Jin venia corriendo a ellos con una Yami con toda esa "sangre".

**Fin del capitulo**


	60. Chapter 51: Maldición

**Daark Nekoo: No creo que mi historia sea la mejor, pero me alaga que lo pienses n/ / / n y eso de empezar uno nuevo... pues 7u7 jajaja probablemente algún día pero después de esta historia tengo otras planeadas pero en otras fandoms o como se escriba, aun seguiré aquí en fanfiction y respecto a escribir una historia juntas, seria interesante, llena de locos, pendejos, anormales, henta... digo, digo situación de interés público x'D, si creo que estaría bueno jeje **

* * *

**Maldición**

Todos estaban en el cuarto de Yami, esta tenia vendado el estómago, Hikari estaba a su lado tomando su temperatura, Mun estaba al otro lado con un botiquín.

– Y ni siquiera pude comer pastel –murmuro Natsuki "triste".

– Natsuki... –le regaño la rubia sin dejar de ver a la otra.

– Perdón –suspiro recargándose contra la pared. Mikan la observo, sabía que estaba preocupada pero caminar de un lado a otro preguntando a cada rato por su estado no era de mucha ayuda, por eso prefería intentar aligerar el ambiente, era una costumbre que adquirió al entrar a Gakuen Alice.

Shiro estaba con Taiyo checando algo por la computadora, la chica revisaba ciertas cosas en su Tablet, una imagen apareció y se la mostro al albino quien asintió y siguió tecleando un código, nada, lo volvió a intentar.

– ¿Qué hacen?

– Intentamos hackear el sistema de la escuela, algo no me gusta de todo esto –murmuro el sin dejar de ver la laptop.

– Veamos, los enemigos son Nishi, Koizumi y Makeikusa –cuenta Natsume a las tres mujeres quienes los habían atacado.

– Igual esta Davile pero ella anda muy pasiva –susurro Kobato con una mano en su mentón.

– Eso es raro –opino Mitsuki. Todos al escuchar un gemido de Yami se acercaron, esta abrió su ojo levantándose de golpe, se tocó todo su cuerpo con rareza y vio a Hikari viéndola con preocupación.

– Tranquila, solo recuéstate –le susurro, la chica sintió y esta reviso el termómetro frunciendo el ceño–. Treinta y siete es mucho.

– No entiendo...

– Ninguno entiende ¿verdad? –pregunta Mun, tanto Ruka como Natsume asintieron–. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, igual tu Hotaru –la chica abrió la puerta con un asentimiento, se había quedado afuera escuchando. Los cuatro salieron y los demás se quedaron viendo a la chica, ella paseaba su mirada buscando algo.

– ¿Dón...de...? –intento hablar pero no podía. Todos entendieron a que se refería y Shin quien estaba a un lado de su primo lo miro, este algo nervioso se acercó.

– Tú... -ella hizo una señal para que se calmara–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –esta se encogió de hombro con una sonrisa despreocupada, él se desesperó un poco.

– Lo mejor será que no te sobres fuerces, por el momento no intentes hablar –ordeno la rubia, esta asintió calmada–. Vámonos –todos salieron pero la rubia tomo del hombro al chico con ojos bicolor–. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –el asintió–, cuídala... yo tengo otros asuntos.

– Si, no te preocupes –le respondio, todos se alejaron y el vio a la puerta del cuarto de esta.

– A lo que vamos –dijo Mun para posteriormente sentarse, en esos momentos estaban en la biblioteca–. Como ya sabrán Yami no es un ser humano.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunto con calma la otra chica.

– Es algo largo de explicar pero lo hare –suspiro y siguió–; alguien con el alice del demonio o alice del diablo puede hacer conjuros y maldiciones a los ángeles, humanos, alice e incluso a los de su misma especie, existen dos tipos de maldiciones conocidas como sombras o maldiciones físicas:

Las sombras son esas que siempre están contigo, como tu sombra, no sabes que existe pero está ahí destruyéndote, digamos que son las maldiciones comunes que se ven en las películas.

– ¿Entonces las físicas son? –cuestiono el de ojos rojos.

– Las maldiciones físicas por el contrario son esas que pueden adaptar la forma de un ser vivo, ya sea un animal, planta, bacteria o la de un ser humano –contesto con tranquilidad la joven peli plateada.

– Eso quiere decir que...

– Hace años Elizabeth Makeikusa rompió las reglas y fue encerrada, su apellido significa batalla perdida y lo uso en el mundo humano por esta razón, no pudo ser más fuerte que su contraparte el cual es el arcángel, más poderoso de los ángeles, ella molesta maldecio a la familia de los ángeles de la muerte, esa maldición paso de generación a generación ganando más poder tanto que adquirió una mente y conciencia propia convirtiéndose de maldición sombra a maldición física, esa maldición logro obtener forma física metodos desconocidos, al ser separada del cuerpo de la persona maldita adquirió una apariencia similar pero con ligeros cambios como el pelo más oscuro y una apariencia demoniaca, piel negra, colmillos, cuernos, alas y demás, esta para confundirse con los humanos adquiere una apariencia falsa.

– Adivino, esta maldición se creó nombre e intento disimular ser un ser humano, llegando a tener comportamiento de una persona sadomasoquista y esa maldición es la que conocemos hoy día como Yami Yoru –concluyo Natsume.

– Correcto –asintió–, ella no necesita comer, dormir o incluso respirar, solo necesita algo "odio"

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Si Yami siente un sentimiento negativo de alguien ella puede hacer ciertos conjuros de absorción del odio, alimentándose con estos, la pintura negra que vieron en su baño y en el de Hikari es lo que simula ser su sangre, ella... quiere ser un ser humano es por eso que hace tiempo dejo de comer como antes ¿Por qué creen que Gakuen Alice era más alegre a nuestra llegada?

– Al comerse su odio se los quitaba y estos vivían sin el rencor –murmuro Hotaru comprendiendo a donde queria llegar.

– Pero ella al hacerlo obtenía los recuerdo volviéndola más loca, por eso decidió dejar de alimentarse pero eso solo la debilitara.

– Entonces ella podría...

– Ella ha vivido más de mil años, digamos que es la más vieja del grupo –rio sin ganas–, no es muy bonita la inmortalidad.

Yami estaba viendo su laptop, otra vez el puto slenderman le gana y solo le faltaba una nota.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunta Jin entrando, ella aventó la laptop a Jin pero este la atrapo–. Sé que te quise matar pero... –la chica refunfuño molesta, era la octava vez que perdía a punto de ganar–. Que extraño –se sentó a un lado de esta y ella lo miro sin ganas–, es raro no oírte hablar.

– Ve... te... al... de...moni...o –le dijo con esfuerzo.

– Ja ¿ahora quien es el mejor? –se burla ensañandole el dedo del medio–. Venga que estás muy pálida –se acercó a está tocando su frente– y con mucha temperatura.

Ambos estaban muy cerca Jin no parecía notarlo pero Yami si, quien le importo un huevo. Ella tomo un cuaderno e hizo un dibujo, se lo mostro y el frunció el ceño.

– No puedes ir al bosque, estas muy mal –respondio, ella hizo un puchero–. Mejor vete a dormir –ella negó–. Yami –le regaño molesto. Al final ella accedió y se acostó, el chico se levantó para irse pero ella lo jalo de la manga y lo acostó con a su lado con algo de esfuerzo, él se sintió confundido pero acepto.

Julian se levantó viendo a su lado a Carmen desnuda, recordó lo que había pasado, realmente no creyó que todo acabaria así; con un sonoro suspiro se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa, con lentitud se vistió evitando hacer mucho ruido, dudaba que hubiera clases, el edificio escolar estaba completamente destruido. Se fue directo a la cocina a tomar algo de agua, oyó que tocaban a su puerta y al abrirla se vio siendo rodeado por Shin y Sergio que lo vieron con reproche.

– Eh hola...

– MALDITO IDIOTA –gritaron lanzándose a él para golpearlo. En la habitación. Carmen se despertó por el ruido sonrojándose al recordar lo que había pasado, sin más se paró y empezó a vestir oyendo como los tres chicos se peleaban, parecía que querían arrancarle la cabeza a Julian, ella espero tranquila a que terminaran para poder salir sin que los otros dos la vieran.

– Bueno... claro... ajam... bien –decía Natsuki mientras atendía su celular–. Okey, chau.

– ¿Entonces? –le pregunto su castaña prima.

– Persona dijo que no iba a haber clases en una larga temporada, mínimo mes y medio –explico la pelinegra.

– VIVA, NO MÁS MATEMATICAS.

– VIVA, NO MÁS DIBUJO.

– Chicas, veo que ya lo saben –hablo Linchou sonriendo y mirándolas a ambas–. ¿Eh? Natsuki tú no te habías...

– Regrese, mi prometido se fue _de este mundo_ –dijo lo último en un susurro.

– Ya veo –murmuro Sumire al ver a la chica–, esta semana ha sido un poco loca.

– Ni que lo digas –ambas primas rieron un poco.

– Por cierto...

– ¿Saben quiénes fueron los atacantes? –pregunto Koko, ambas sonrieron nerviosas.

– Ni idea.

Jin y Yami estaban paseando por el bosque, al final lo convenció de dejarla ir, ambos caminaban en silencio.

– Al menos ya puedo hablar –celebro el intento fallido de mujer.

– Si... dime ¿te has enamorado? –pregunto el de ojos bicolor, la expresión de Yami no cambio pero en su ojo reflejo nostalgia.

– Es complicado –el chico la miro–, pero puedo decir que Kuro, ella me gustaba.

– ¿Qué? –se detuvo sorprendido, si estaba enterado por lo que paso en San Valentin, pero no penso que fuera la dulce loli.

– Si bueno, como dije me gustaba, tiempo pasado, bla bla bla –contesto tranquila–, de todos fue la primera en mostrarse amable conmigo por eso empece a sentir algo por ella, hasta que supe que el tsundere también la quería –se encogio de hombros.

– ¿Por qué?

– Al principio le tuve rencor por quererla, pero después lo acepte, ocultando mis sentimientos, la única que lo sabía era Nathali, ella me apoyo con la excusa de que quería ver yuri y bla, bla, e de admitir que me molestaba verlos tan acaramelados, pero actualmente esos sentimientos se fueron... porque me di cuenta de que estaba siendo injusta con ella –murmuro mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

– ¿Ellas? –la chica hizo un ademán de que le restara importancia–. ¿Segura que no eres lesbiana?

– QUE SOY BISEXUAL –grito de forma cómica.

– Mencióname solo dos hombre por lo que te hayas sentido atraída –le pregunto sin verla.

– Sigamos caminando –contesta evadiendo el tema.

– Lesbiana –se burla.

– ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? –pregunta molesta.

– Para nada –se ríe un poco–, es interesante la forma en la que siempre dices las cosas tan simples.

– No como tú que ocultas tu amor secreto por Shiro –se ríe un poco.

– Ponme a alguien más, más...

– ¿Alguien a quien si le puedas dar? –le pregunta echandose a reir.

– ¡OYE! –le grita poniéndose rojo–, que incluso a ese puto tsundere le puedo dar.

– Aja –exclama en tono irónico–, ambos sabemos que Shiro la tiene má gran... –Jin le tapó la boca viéndola con la cara rojo y el ceño fruncido, esta se empezó a reír.

Shiro se cubrió la boca y nariz con su mano cuando estornudo.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Kuro preocupada.

– Creo que alguien habla de mí –murmuro a lo que la pequeña ríe un poco.

– Bueno ¿dime que te parece este lugar? –le pregunta Yami dirigiendo su vista al cielo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

– No sé, un lugar normal dentro de lo que cabe –ambos se detienen viéndose empezando a reírse–. Bien, bien, diría que es un lugar donde te diviertes y pasan sucesos interesante.

– Si, tal vez –murmura la **maldición **viéndolo de reojo.

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué opinas?

– Es un lugar lleno de cosas interesantes, personas interesante... pero... todas esas personas tiene odio en sus corazones, todos viven con dolor y sufrimiento, ese chico Kokoro antes no era así de positivo, Shouda es de ese modo por miedo al rechazo, Linchou es muy tímido debido a los abusos, incluso Anna y Nonoko tienen pasados difíciles –le dice con una mueca seria.

– Eres buena para eso –susurro viendo al frente.

– Tantos secretos en esta escuela que descubrí, todo ese dolor encerrado me hizo ser muy fuerte y poderosa en sus momentos... era capaz de saltar de un edificio de ocho pisos sabiendo que no me pasara nada, pero dime ¿Cuál es el precio? Limpiar el dolor pero terminar siendo tú la que se corrompa poco a poco, más de lo que estabas –su voz sonaba distinta, esta era Yami, una chica madura y seria que muy pocas, por no decir casi nunca, veces sale.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haber nacido? –le pregunta viendo como esta forma una sonrisa amarga.

– ¿Yo nací? Solo fui creada para causar dolor –ambos se detienen quedando cara a cara–. Dime ¿Cómo puedes morir si nunca naciste? es horrible, pasan los años y tengo que ver como las personas a mi alrededor mueren, nunca me importo pero a estos chicos, los quiero, me dieron amor y cariño, a alguien que sabían no podía sentirlos –de su único ojo empieza a brotar un líquido negro muy parecido al alquitrán, parecía una chica cuando llora y se le corre el rímel–. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? LA INMORTALIDAD NO ES DIVERTIDA, vi cosas horribles y ¿las debo seguir viendo? Yo... ya no quiero –murmura con dolor.

– Yami... –susurro Jin agachando la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

– Ya no quiero Jin, ya no quiero seguir así, ni siquiera podría morir como una persona normal, qué más da ¿verdad? –susurra al tiempo que se deja caer de rodillas, el chico la toma antes de que se golpee.

– YAMI –grita sosteniendola–. Estas muy caliente –menciona asustado.

– Estos meses han sido muy buenos –sonrió un poco–, aprendí a relacionarme con más gente, me divertí, fui feliz... si otras maldiciones me vieran me envidiarían –rio de manera apagada–, realmente estoy muy agradecida de este último tiempo, no puedo quejarme... –murmuro comenzando a cerrar su ojo.

– TÚ AUN NO TE PUEDE IR –le grita con desesperación–, aun te queda mucho por ver, estos meses son muy pocos...

– Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos –murmuro–, ese día pensé "Que chicos más idiota" aun lo pienso –Jin solo la miro atentamente–, solo le hacíamos burlas a Sergio y Nathali, mira que si terminaron juntos –sonrió un poco–. Recuerdo como cuando nos peleamos, nunca nadie me había tratado de ese modo, tan natural, tan normal, como si no fuera un bicho raro solo por buscar pelear...

– Yo... –intento decir, la maldición le silencio.

– Deja que hable –el asiente–; fue lindo mientras duro y realmente puedo decir, con toda sinceridad... te quiero –le sonrie con sinceridad.

– N-no –empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían en las mejillas de las chicas quien lo veía con tristeza–. Me rehusó, yo le prometí a Hikari que te cuidaría.

– No te preocupes por eso, le puedes decir que fue mi culpa...

– NO ES POR ESO, ¿TU CREES QUE YO NO ME ENCARIÑE CONTIGO? Adoro pasar tiempo contigo y los demás, nuestras peleas, cuando competíamos para ver quién era el mejor, en los juegos, cuando me sonreías aunque siempre fuera con burla y maldad, cuando me golpeabas por llamarte nena –él la abrazo dejando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho–. ¡te quiero Yami y no quiero que algo te pase!

– Jin –susurro contra el pecho de este–. No llores –murmuro abrazandolo hasta caer inconsiente.

_Yami abrio sus ojos, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no había nada más que un charco de agua y negrura. Miro alrededor buscando algo hasta que escucho varias voces resonando al mismo tiempo._

_– Comenos, comenos –le susurraban al oido, ella solo temblo ante eso, sonaban a la voz de Jin._

_– ¿Por qué? –pregunto cubriendo sus orejas tratando de bloquear el sonido, una pequeña bolita blanca cayo y ella estiro su mano para tomarla. La comio y sintio un poco de vida. Pero lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no eran suyas... espera... ¿ojos?_

_Se acerco al charco y descubrio sus ojos, se sorprendio al verlos ambos iguales–. Él te ve así, ellos te ven así, debes seguir luchando..._

_– No sean idiotas –susurro una voz que parecia ángelical, todos voltearon, frente a ellos estaba una Yami con tonos más claro, los ojos rosa claro y un vestido blanco, ella si parecia un ángel._

_– ¿Quién eres tú?_

_– Eso deberia saberlo –respondio cortante._

_– Oh... –solto mirando al piso–, eres lo correcto..._

_– Te lo dije, debias cambiar tu rumbo, elegir otro pero egoistamente decidiste irte por este tipo de via, si esa era tu decicisión yo no iba ayudarte, ahora ¿No crees que le haces un favor a todos desapareciendo?_

_– ¡ESO ES CRUEL! –gritaron las vocesitas, Yami bajo la mirado ¿Eso era lo correcto? Lo sabía, lo era... pero..._

_– ¡NO! –grito negando._

_– ¿No? –pregunto lo Correcto._

_– ¡No, no voy a hacer lo que tu digas! –le enfrento mirandola con decisión, ella fruncio el ceño con furia._

_– Eres una..._

_– Ja –se burlaron las voces._

_– ¡Tampoco hare lo que digan ustedes! –declaro con seriedad, las voces exclamaron con sorpresa, lo Correcto la miro con asombro–. Aquí quien decide soy yo, por mi huevos que no tengo lo hare, no dejare que unas ilusiones que le roban la voz a mi amigo –apunto a aquellas voces–, ni alguien que dice llamarse "Lo correcto" cuando estas peor que yo me digan lo que hare –la mujer la vio con molestia antes de desaparecer–. Yo se que rumbo quiero seguir y no dejare que nadie me lo impida... _

_– Eso esta bien, ser egoista no esta mal de vez en cuendo –la chico volteo y vio a alguien de piel negra, ojo fiusha oscuro y parecian los de un lagarto, con cuernos grandes y oscuros, alas negras y puntiagudas, cola de lagarlo y garras en las manos y pies._

_– Tú... –miro a la figura con sorpresa. Aquella sombra le sonrio._

_– En su momento... esto es lo que decidimos... no me importa volver a tenderte la mano Yami...–hizo lo dicho, la joven tomo su mano y ambos volvieron a ser uno solo–. Tú eres quien decide como quiere vivir, no dejes que nadie te imponga algo en nada._

Yami empezó a abrir los ojos, aun seguían en esa posición, como su el clima se contrastara con sus sentimientos empezó a llover.

– Yo puedo comer y estaré bien, tú te puedes enfermar si sigues mojándote –le dijo la chica con tono de broma.

– ¿No te iras, verdad? –pregunto el chico abrazandola aun más.

– Aun debo echar desmadre aquí –murmuro formando una sonrisa.

– Maldita –susurro con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una maldición.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Bueno esto a concluido, bueno este capitulo es especial por dos razones.**

**Primera razón: nos da a entender más sobre Yami, realmente ella es el prototipo de "personaje" sadomasoquista, loco, desmadroso y juguetón, pero todo es por una razón, nada que ver con "baka eza ez una mary-sue" ella igual tiene debilidades, su pasado, su historia y es sorprendente ver como a veces las cosas engañan.**

**Segunda razón: Bueno igual esto es como demostrar que todo tiene solución y que cada quien es dueño de su propia vida, NO hay nadie que te pueda obligar o decir que debes hacer de tu vida, tu forjas tu propio destino, si tu quieres ser forense pero todos quieren que seas monja, mándalos a la mierda, si quieres ser soltera, demostrar que no dependes de un hombre y nadie lo acepta, mándalos a la mierda, si eres chico y te gustan cocinar, la moda, la belleza cosas por el estilo y todos te tachan de homosexual por eso MANDALOS A LA MIERDA y si eres homosexual y nadie lo acepta, "mira mijo, no es mal plan pero VETE MUCHO A LA CHINGADA" no debemos tomar el camino más fácil, demuestren que son muy fuerte y a los que alguna vez los humillaron solo deben hacer esto.**

**Pasa a su lado, míralo unos minutos y después muestra tu más encantadora sonrisa.**

**"Buenas tardes, que tenga un buen día" **

**No guarden rencor, deséenle a todos lo mejor, dicen que todo en esta vida se te regresa ;)**

**ESO ES TODO POR MI PARTE, bye bye**


	61. Canción de Yami

**Canción: Kill Em With Kindness, cover de Kevin, Karla y la banda.**

* * *

**La canción de Yami.**

La de ojo fiusha se encontraba en el bosque del norte meditando después de haber comido lo suficiente para tener resistencia, sonrió recordando a su idiota favorito. Soltó un suspiro pensando en varias cosas...

_Tan malo el mundo puede ser,  
lo sabes, lo sabes.  
Nos prometimos no caer...  
en vez matar a alguien_

Una pequeña maldición miraba a sus amigos, como poco a poco ellos se iban muriendo por dentro y el odio gobernaba sus corazones, aunque eso debió alegrarla, sintió su mismo dolor... ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos buenos niños que prometieron no ser como esas malas personas que los dañaron?

_Bajamos las armas, bajamos las armas  
matamos, matamos, bajando las armas.  
Bajamos las armas, bajamos las armas  
lo haré, lo haré, lo haremos._

Algo dentro de ella se movía conduciéndolos a todos a su perdición, quien diría que eso igual fue la suya. No podía quejarse, esa era su tarea... o eso creyó.

Sangre, muerte, dolor, odio, todo ello lo devoraba con tal de salvar a otros, las maldiciones no son del todo malas. Pero ya no quería seguir así, le irritaba estar todo el tiempo diciendo el mismo conjuro, sintiendo más corrupción y peor aún, empezando a sentir esa famosa "Empatía", por eso decidió dejar de comer, aunque...

_De tus mentiras ya, quieres escapar, estás muriendo cada día más._

Muriera en el progreso, estaba harta de ocultar quien era en realidad. Una maldición, eso era y estaba orgullosa de eso... estaba...

_Aunque por ti hay alguien dispuesto a pelear, a luchar_

Su familia, ellos siempre trataban de ayudarla con sus penas ya sean ridículas o graves, ellos estaban dispuesto a todo.

_la boca miente, arma letal, no es una guerra que hay que ganar,  
apaga el fuego antes de dañar... _

¿Mentir? Si, era algo común de ellos a otros, a veces a ellos mismo, nadie era honesto y siempre sus mentiras los terminaban dañando... incluso a otros, rio ante sus recuerdos.

_en vez matar a alguien._

_Bajamos las armas, bajamos las armas  
matamos, matamos, bajando las armas.  
Bajamos las armas, bajamos las armas  
lo haré, lo haré, lo haremos._

Intentaron renunciar en varias ocasiones, pero sus pecados los perseguían todo el tiempo. No había escapatoria, tenían que terminar con eso para ser libres, pero ella, un ser sin sentimientos, no podía importarle menos los métodos. Por desgracia no todo son seres sin corazón. Es su decisión, seguirá peleando hasta el final, sin importar cuantas personas maten.

_Lo haré, lo haremos.  
_**Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su venganza.**_  
Lo haré, lo haremos.  
_**Ellos tampoco tenían alternativa.**

_La boca miente, arma letal, _**Mentirosa**_ no es una guerra que hay que ganar, _**O tal vez si**_  
apaga el fuego antes de dañar... __**No, ya había empezado el incendio.  
**__En vez de matar a alguien. __**Ya cargaba muchos muertos en su espalda.**_

_Bajamos las armas, bajamos las armas _**Incluso si lo hicieran.**_  
matamos, matamos, bajando las armas. _**Nada los detendría.**_  
Bajamos las armas, bajamos las armas _**Ya las bajaron, entonces...**_  
lo haré, lo haré, lo haremos. ¿_**Por qué no deja de morir gente en sus manos?**

_Lo haré, lo haremos.  
Lo haré, lo haremos._

_– _Lo haré, lo haremos –canturreo con una sonrisa maligna. Sintió pasos detrás de ella y volteo a ver: Ante ella estaba Elizabeth.

– Hola maldición.

– Hola demonio.


	62. Chapter 52: Día de ocio

**Daark Nekoo: si exactamente, así se llama... de seguro en tu país han de tener otros festejos que nosotros no y así, ¿enserio desde el 17? desde los inicios, aunque eh de admitir que los primeros era de una completa noob ahora pues, creo yo, eh mejorado y espero seguir haciéndolo.**

**Bueno los dejo leer el capitulo, nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**Día de ocio.**

Todo iba normal en Gakuen Alice... bueno, tal vez el edificio escolar estaba destruido pero no había nada anormal.

– Estoy aburrida –exclama Mikan acostada boca abajo en el sofá.

– ¿Crees que yo no? –pregunta la emo del mismo modo.

– Oye Yami ¿no que ibas a pedirle una cita al chico ese menor? –pregunta Shin, su primo que estaba a un lado bebiendo un cartón de ponche lo escupió–. Ey creo que se te rego un poquito de...

– YA LO SE –le grita limpiándose la boca.

– Cierto ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

– Yukki Ichisada clase dos de, Shota en proceso y fácilmente shipeable –le recuerda Nathali leyendo un manga– ¡EY! –le grita a su novio quien le quito su manga.

– Mucho yaoi para ti –le dice seriamente. La chica hace un puchero pero se pone a pensar y da un salto asustando a su pareja

– ¡Esta bien! Eso significa –mira a Kobato inquisitivamente.

– HORA DE AVENTURA –sueltan ambas y toman la mano de Sergio, Shiro y Orenji.

– ¿Qué tan malo creen que sea? –pregunta el de ojos grises, ambos lo ven, Shiro saca un libro de bolsillo y Orenji le sonríe nervioso–. Mierda.

– Yo siempre quise ir de compras con Kuro-chan y Taiyo-chan –suelta Anna mientras las mira a ambas con estrellitas en sus ojos.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto Kuro con un tono aniñado–. Claro ¿Por qué no? –sonrió tiernamente,

– ¡Yo también voy! –exclama Nonoko juntando las manos con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

– Por mi esta bien –acepta Taiyo con emoción, las tres saltan y se llevan a una sonriente Kuro.

– Viendo que todos salen a pasear, igual saldré –menciona Hikari parándose de su asiento.

– Te acompaño –murmuro Mun yendo hacia ella. En la sala se ve a Mitsuki, Yoshin e Irie jugar cartas, a su lado Koko y Hotaru quienes "administraban" el dinero a apostar.

– Mikan –llamo Yami y se arrodillo frente a ella–. Acompáñame a buscarlo.

– No –le responde viendo donde apostaban los chicos.

– Vamos, solo un rato y luego te puedes ir al carajo –le puso una mirada que si no fuese porque era Yami hubieses creído que se trataba de un angelito.

– Está bien –resopla molesta.

– Suerte Miki-chan –se burla Shin.

– ¿Muy gracioso, no? AHORA POR PENDEJO VIENES CON NOSOTRAS –lo apunta con odio.

– ¿¡Qué!? Ni madres, yo no quiero ver los intentos falsos de Yami por coquetear –grita espantado.

– Oh vamos ¿enserio creen que voy a coquetear? Ustedes saben que no me ando con estupideces.

– Aja ¿y que le vas a decir? "oye mira quiero olvidarme de la loli que me gusta, por eso quiero que salgas conmigo para ver si así puedo amar" –dice Mikan con sarcasmo.

– ... ¿Enserio suena tan mal? –pregunta con inocencia.

– Mejor vámonos –dicen los dos con una gotita en la cabeza. Los tres salen, Natsuki, Ruka y Natsume miran a Jin quien tomaba su ponche con molestia.

– ¿No la vas a seguir? –pregunta la pelinegra viéndolo.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –le responde Jin con otra pregunta en tono irónico. Natsuki y Natsume se vieron con una sonrisa cómplice.

– No, no tienes por qué hacerlo... es solo que –empezó a decir Natsume con un tono extraño.

– ¿Es solo que, qué? –pregunto viéndolos.

– Nada, solo que Yami aún sigue débil al fin y al cabo –menciona Natsuki distraídamente–. ¿Qué tal si ese chico es un violador que se quiere aprovechar de ella? –le dirige la pregunta a Natsume.

– Pues, quien sabe, Kobato se ve como una chica normal pero...

– MIERDA TIENEN RAZON, iré... –suelta parandose, al ver como lo ven ambos pelinegros se pone nervioso–. B-bueno es solo porque le prometí a Hikari cuidarla, n-no crean que es por otra cosa –rio avergonzado.

– Claro –susurra la pelinegra a su compañero sarcásticamente.

– Bien iré –se dice con determinación, sale corriendo bajo la mirada de los dos pelinegros y el rubio.

...

– Ustedes sí que son malvados –menciona Ruka viendo a sus dos amigos chocar los puños.

– ¿Quieren espiar? –pregunta Natsuki con emoción y ambos asienten.

* * *

– ¿Ese es? –pregunta Shin viendo al de cabello azul.

– Si, bien voy –murmuro la chica y salió de los arbustos donde estaban escondidos.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto un chico x a su amigo.

– ¿Entonces qué? –pregunto Yukki mirandolo.

– No te hagas Ichisada ¿Cuándo te vas a conseguir una maldita novia?

– B-bueno yo –el chico se sonrojo.

– ¿Alguien dijo maldita novia? –ambos se asustaron al ver a Yami –. Tú Ichisada, tengamos una cita –sentencio apuntándolo.

* * *

Mikan y Shin se dieron un golpe en la frente. Jin igual golpeo su rostro con la mano al ver lo ridícula que se veía la chica, por otro lado Natsuki, Natsume y Ruka solo quedaron con cara de poker face.

* * *

– Bueno, te sacaste la lotería, una mayor ¿eh? –murmuro el chico X a su compañero mirandolo pícaramente, el otro estaba muy rojo.

– E-eh ¿p-p-por qué? –pregunto nervioso.

– Porque... porque... pues porque si –respondió la emo, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a central town–. ¡Vamos por una hamburguesa! –exclamo emocionada.

– La va a cagar –pensaban todos lo que presenciaron la escena y eran amigos de la maldición.

* * *

– Bien ¿Cuál será la aventura de hoy? –pregunto Nathali emocionada.

– ¡Eh oído que en la cafetería servirán gracitos! –exclamo Kobato emocionada–, pero solo hay veinte por día, no tendremos oportunidad, por eso VAMOS A ROBARLOS –grito alzando las manos.

– ¡Si! –chillo su prima emocionada–. Chicos –los tres la miran–. ¿Me puede mostrar donde está la cafetería? –pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

– Cálmate Dora la exploradora –le corto el albino.

– Oh yo sé, yo sé –pronuncia Orenji alzando la mano–, se encuentra ahí –apunta a un lado, donde estaba la cafetería... a dos pasos de ellos.

– Right –aplaudió Kobato con emoción.

– Esto ira para largo –murmuro Sergio siguiendo a esas dos locas.

– Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos a el almacén? –pregunto Nathali mirando a los chicos.

– Podemos caminar derecho y...

– No, no, no, no –le interrumpió Kobato–. ¿A quién le pedimos ayuda cuando no sabemos dónde ir?

– ¿a mapa? –pregunto Orenji dudoso.

– Noh, le pedimos ayuda a el celular, daaa, no tenemos ocho años para andar usando un ridículo mapita –se burlo la de cabello negro.

– Hieren mis sentimientos –dice Mapa llorando, al final huyo dando saltos debido a que no tenía piernas.

– Bueno si, si ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? –pregunto Sergio harto de tanta ridicules.

– Primero deben pasar por la mesas de la cafetería, pero cuidado porque las silla están regadas por todas parte –comenzo a explicar el celular.

– En realidad están alzadas y bien acomodadas –menciona Shiro viendo todo bien arreglado, Kobato sin abandonar su sonrisa avienta una provocando que todas se cayeran al piso como fichas de dominó–. Olvídalo...

– Luego deben pasar la barra de comida... pero cuidado hoy hay... –pausa dramática– BROCOLI –Kobato, Nathali y Orenji exclaman espantados. Shiro y Sergio se quedan mirando a Orenji con una ceja alzada.

– Prefiero la carne –murmuro triste, ambos solo se encogen de hombros.

– Al final llegaran al almacén de comida, donde deben pasar "la puerta" –ambas chicas exclaman con sorpresa–. Ahora repitan conmigo: Mesas de la cafetería, Barra de comida, Almacén de comida.

– Mesas de la cafetería, Barra de comida, Almacén de comida –reìtieron los tres, miran a los otros dos chicos.

– Paso –murmuran.

– ¡Tienen que decirlo! –exclama Nathali inflando los cachetes.

– No.

– Escúchenme pedazos de mierda subnormal, oh repiten lo que dice celular-sama o les parto el culo con un palo –les amenaza la joven fujoshi con una sonrisa sádica–, por favor –les termina con tono angelical.

–¡Mesas de la cafetería, Barra de comida, Almacén de comida! –repiten nerviosos y como soldados.

– Mesas, barra, almacén. Mesas, barra, almacén.

– Mesas, barra, almacén. Mesas, barra, almacén.

– Bien, ahora pueden seguir –indico el celular mirandolos.

– Vamos, lets go –suelta Nathali, empieza a sonar la música.

– Vamos come on, vamos todos haya –empieza a cantar Nathali y Konato.

– Manos a la obra –canta Kobato.

– En una sola maniobra –le sigue Nathali–. ¿A dónde vamos? –ambas aplauden.

– Al almacén, ¿a dónde vamos?

– Al almacén.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –cantaron juntas.

– Al almacén –se les unio Orenji.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Nathali.

– ¡Al almacén! –cantaron los tres, sigue la musiquita–. AL ALMACEN –alzan las manos sonrientes.

– Sé muero –empieza a decirle Shiro a su único compañero cuerdo–. Espero que sea enterrado lejos de estas dos locas.

– Opino lo mismo, opino lo mismo –contesto Sergio.

* * *

– Y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –pregunta Yami mientras come su hamburguesa.

– B-bueno, jugar videojuegos –contesto el pequeño nervioso.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? –pregunta con cierta emoción.

– Silent Hill, resident evil, call of duty o de pc como five night at freddy's, slender, los RPG de horror, muchos más pero mencionarlos es algo inacabable.

– Dios ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunta ilusionada tomando de las manos. El chico solo la mira aun más rojo.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿¡Cómo le pide matrimonio!? –exclama Jin molesto, escondido tras un árbol.

– Oh ¿dime que animales te gustan?

– La verdad es que los cocodrilos ¡los adoro! –exclama con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Enserio? Yo igual, pero tengo una serpiente "mascota" –dijo haciendo comillas, Poizum era bastante a su rollo, era muy independiente.

– ¿Algún día me la enseñas? –pregunta con emoción el joven.

– Claro –le contesta sonriente la oji fiusha.

– Dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer para pasar el rato? –se anima apreguntar.

– Bueno, estudio como armar armas de fuego con varas y rocas y uno que otro explosivo de mano –explica mostrandole un cuarderno con apuntes.

– Increíble –dice maravillado.

* * *

– Puta que esos dos se entienden –dice Mikan con una sonrisa, ella y Shin estaban espiandolos desde un arbol.

– Si, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo mi primo?

– Tomando ponche, jugando, sepa la tostada –respondio Mikan desinteresada. Ambos chicos salieron mientras hablaban, iban a ir a (redoble de tambores) ¡La montaña rusa!. Su cita iba muy bien para ser Yami la que está en ella. Mikan y Shin los seguían mientras discutían, Jin los seguía escondiéndose ridículamente y los otros tres seguían a Jin.

– ¿Cómo puede estar con...con esa cosa? –masculla molesto el de ojos bicolor y suelta un suspiro. Empieza a sonar música. El mira a Natsuki que lo ve sonriente, esta empieza a cantar.

– Solo –el desvía la mirada–, tan solitario –se pega a él–, no tengo a nadie –Jin frunce el ceño– que sea para mi~ A~aah –canta con un tono chillón pero él la interrumpe dándole una patada mandándola a volar hasta un árbol–. Valió la pena –se rio.

– ¿Estás bien Ito? –pregunta Ruka yendo hasta ella.

– Estoy bien –contesta bajando, ambos ven a Luna mirar a un lago.

– ¿Koizumi está sola?

– Si... –una idea paso por la cabeza de Natsuki–. Ruka ¿quieres divertirte? –el chico la vio curioso.

– ¿Eh?

– Mira esto Ruka y a-pren-de –le dijo viendo a Luna a una distancia considerable de ambos, ella carraspea su garganta–. Prostituta a la vista~aa~aaaaah –el chico la ve con expresión de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? –pregunta la rubia volteando a verlos.

– Bien, ya cruzamos las mesas de la cafetería y la barra –dice Nathali señalando los dos recuadros donde se mostraban estos.– ¿De dónde...? Olvídenlo –suspiro cansadoel albino.

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunta Kobato, una flechita señala el último recuadro–, correcto, ahora vamos al almacén. Todos caminaron dos pasos pero ellas se detuvieron–. Para llegar a los grasitos primero tenemos que pasar la puerta~

– La puerta~ –le sigue Nathali mientras hace movimientos como si fuese un fantasma.

– ¿La puerta? –pregunta Shiro alzando una ceja.

– La-la puerta.

– ¿Qué es la puerta? –pregunta Sergio confundido.

– La puerta lo es todo –contestas Nathali.

– Todo lo que una vez fue y luego será –sigue hablando Kobato.

– La puerta controla el tiempo y el espacio.

– El amor y la muerte .

– La puerta puede ver en tu mente –Nathali se les pega con los ojos des entornados.

– LA PUERTA PUEDE VER EN TU ALMA~ –Kobato hace sus ojos más chicos con expresión de loca.

– ¿Enserio puede hacer todo eso? –pregunta el albino nervioso.

– No –responde Kobato soltando una risilla, ambos chicos se dan un un golpe en la cara, Orenji vio la puerta asombrado.

* * *

Mikan y Shin observaban de lejos a la pareja–. ¿Qué quieres decir con que por eso no tengo novia? –pregunta Shin y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Mira deja que te lo explique con una canción –de la nada saco una guitarra, carraspeo su garganta–. Eres tan horrendo, tienes cara de mamut con lepra –la miro burlona–, eres tan, tan feo que tu mama te saca a pasear pero con correa~ –al final Shin le rompe la guitarra.

– VETE AL INFIERNO –le grito Shiro y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

– Sabía que esos gritos eran tuyos –comento Hikari llegando donde ellos.

– Y esa voz tuya –dice Mun sentándose a lado de Mikan.

– Si, cuidamos la cita de Yami –responde Mikan.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunta Mun alzando una ceja, ambos asienten–. Vaya y ¿Qué tal?

– Pues se llevan bien –todos miran donde esta y ven como los dos se suben a la montaña.

* * *

– Les pago a cada uno cien rabits porque arruinen su cita –dijo Jin hacia los tres espias.

– ¿Desesperado? –pregunto Natsuki con burla.

– Ciento cincuenta y trato echo –negocion Natsume, este masculla unas maldiciones y les da el dinero–. Vamos.

Los tres observaron a la maldición y el shota subirse a la monataña rusa –. Veamos si les gusta el fuego –dice la unica mujer con una sonrisa perversa. Ella mueve los brazos y en el carrito trasero se prende fuego, todos empiezan a gritar como locos menos Yami, quien miraba aburrida, Yukki por inercia se abrazó a su carrito asustado.

– Eso no...

– Nunca me gusto esa atracción –lo interrumpió la joven–, ardan, ardan en el infierno –rio con locura.

– Das miedo Ito –murmuro Ruka alejándose un poco, acción que imito Natsume.

* * *

– ¿Cómo abriremos esta puerta? –pregunta Kobato.

– Aquí dice que usemos la llave pequeña –dice Nathali leyendo las instrucciones. Ambas introdujeron la llave pero no sirvió.

– Mejor usemos la wrande –dijo Kobato mostrando la llave de casi metro y medio.

– Kobato no creo que wrande sea una palabra –le dijo Orenji nervioso.

– Por favor –puso sus manos en su cadera aun agarrando la llave–, ya sabes, yo wrande, tu wrande, el, ella wrande, wrande, wrandiendo...

– Me pregunto si una caída desde esta altura bastaría para matarme –pregunto Shiro viendo por la ventana.

– Wrandeoloquia el estudio de wrande, es de primer grado Orenji –se quejo la de cabellera azul.

– Kobato siento haber dudado de ti –dice el de cabello naranja apenado.

– Bien, usemos la llave wrande –ella la tomo y la introdujo pero no cabía, entonces empezó a golpear la puerta con esta, al final la puerta termino tirada. Nadie veía nada.

– Esto no es una oscuridad corriente –murmuro Nathali mirando.

– Es una... –acercamiento a la cara de Kobato– oscuridad profunda.

– Solo prendan la luz –se quejo el albino apretando el interruptor–. Vamos apresurémonos a saquear esto –ordena viendo el lugar. Todos tomaron los grasitos y salieron huyendo antes de que alguien viniera.

– ¡Wuju lo hicimos, lo hicimos! –soltaron ambas chicas.

– Lo hicimos.

– ¡Sí!

– We did it.

– Lo hicimos –cantaron los tres.

– Cruzamos por las mesas y las sillas también, si –canto Nathali.

– Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos que bien.

– Le dimos la vuelta a la barra de alimentos –canto Kobato.

– Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos.

– Combatimos el sarcasmo de Shiro –recuerda la peli azul.

– Y los comentarios suicidas de Sergio superamos –le siguio la fujoshi.

– Que bien, si, ju.

– Que bien –celebro Kobato.

– Lo hicimos –canturrea Nathali.

– Váyanse a la mierda –murmura el albino yéndose.

– Aun no te vayas –lo detiene la pelinegra con un abrazo.

– DEJAME –le grita intentando soltars.

– Suéltalo, necesito hablar con el –menciona Luna llegando, todos la ven y hacen lo más maduro que se puede en un momento como ese.

– Zorra no te lo lleves, zorra no te lo lleves –las dos chicas y Sergio le hacen señal de stop.

– ¿Dios cuantos años tienen? –pregunta alzando una ceja.

– Ocho, ocho tristes y cortos años –susurra el unico maduro viéndolos–. Bueno zorr- digo Koizumi ¿Qué quieres?

– Solo quiero hablar en privado

_– Sobre mi cadáver._

Todos se voltean a ver y se sorprenden de ver a Kuro con un vestido rojo de lolita con detalles en negro y blanco, una bolsa negra de la cual había sacado un cuchillo de cocina el cual no dudo en arrojárselo a Luna quien apenas lo esquivo.

– Esto...

– Es...

– La...

– INVACION LOLI, TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS –gritaron Orenji, Kobato y Nathali chillando.

– ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? –le grita Luna furiosa.

– No me pasa nada –le dijo Kuro con una sonrisa que desde el punto de vista de Luna era escalofriante–, pero aléjate de mi hermano o te serviré en la cafetería, aunque bueno ¿Quién quiere comer zorra a la parrilla?

La rubia se fue mascullando unas maldiciones por lo bajo–. Que delicada –se burla Taiyo llegando junto a Anna y Nonoko quienes estaban sorprendidas.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –cuestiona Anna confundida.

– Cuento largo –responde Kuro sonriendo y yendo por su cuchillo, al tomarlo lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsa.

– Genial, primero unos locos exploradores y ahora una loli asesina –murmura Shiro cansado.

* * *

Natsuki, Ruka y Natsume estaban peleando con Mikan, Shin y Mun ¿Por qué? Bueno resulta que los muy idiotas se dejaron al descubierto tratando de sabotear la cita, entonces Shin y Mikan los atacaron como defensores de la cita y cuando a Natsuki se le salió la frase "al menos no estaba con la rubia oxigenada y la señorita amargetis" pues Mun se metió a pelear, Hikari por su parte los observaba junto a Yami y Yukki quienes estaban confundidos.

– ¡Ojala y te castren perra! –exclama Mun dandole un rodillazo a Natsuki-

– ¡Vete al carajo! –le respondio y le dio una patada a Mikan.

– ¡Tu igual! –le contesta golpeando a Natsume.

– Tengan la decencia de mínimo disimular –se queja el de ojos rojos y le da un puñetazo a Shin.

– MIRA QUIN LO DICE –ironiza el tragon golpeando a Ruka en las costillas.

– ¡Yo ni siquiera quería el dinero! –grito adolorido-

– ¡Al carajo, son pendejos! –soltó Jin, el chico salió de los arbustos y sin más tomo a la "emo" del brazo y la jalo lejos, todos se quedaron observando a ambos perderse hasta que reaccionaron terminando su absurda pelea.

– Esto se queda entre nosotros –dijo Natsuki arreglándose la ropa, todos asintieron.

– ¿Quieren tacos? –pregunta Natsume todos asintieron.

* * *

– Em... ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? –pregunto Yami siendo jalada.

– Calla –masculla molesto.

– Bien –bufa molesta–. ¿Por cierto que fue todo eso? –el chico se sonroja levemente sin mirarla–, no me digas que te molesto.

– Que te calles –murmura despacio.

– Tranquilo, no entiendo porque te enojas, eres raro –se ríe levemente–. ¿Sabes? me di cuenta de algo, a pesar de que Yukki tiene gustos parecidos a los míos no me atrae... tal vez como amigos...

–¿Enserio? –pregunta viéndola sorprendido.

– Seh, aun quiero ser soltera y no saber amar –responde tranquila.

– Pero tu... tu si sabes amar –menciona con calma– a tus amigos ¿lo quieres no? Estoy seguro que sientes amor fraternal por ellos –ella lo observa y le sonríe.

– Tal vez.

Ambos se detienen y se miran fijamente, estaban en un silencio pero no era incomodo, más bien era placentero, con solo mirarse estaban satisfechos.

– No seas tan sobreprotector –le acaricia la mejilla al contrario quien se sorprendió– y la próxima vez solo dime si te molesta algo... no tienes que seguirme toda la cita –lo miro burlona y él se puso más rojo que los ojos de Natsume–. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Iluso –se rio pero él lejos de molestarse sonrió levemente aun con esa tonalidad en sus mejilla.

* * *

– ¡Sin clases y contando! –celebro Taiyo, ya estaban al día siguiente.

– Lo sé es geni... –iba a decir mikan pero la voz de la noticiera le interrumpe.

_– ES UN DESASTRE, en la cafetería alguien se robó todos los grasitos –anuncio alarmada._

_– ¡Queremos grasitos! –gritaronlos alumnos golpeando la puerta con un tronco._

_– ¡Y ponche! –manifesto Jin con ellos._

_– La montaña rusa aún no se renueva._

_– ¡Queremos diversión! –gritan golpeando el muro con Jin._

_– Y ponche –golpe–. También._

_– Y aun no se arreglan los edificios escolares._

_– Ah eso no importa –le contesta el otro reportero._

Natsuki se rio nerviosa–. Si... bueno ese fue un buen día de ocio.

* * *

**este fue un poco más relajado, para que no haya tanto drama que en todo caso el fic es de humor y fantasia, además que yo también necesitaba un poco de desestres.**

**PD. me queme las pocas neuronas que tenia escribiendo este capitulo (cof, cofescenasdedoralaexplotadoracof cof) termine con traumas, traumando y tirada en una esquina convulsionando... PERO LO TERMINE. Atención: La compañía Okamidan no se hace cargo por daños cerebrales, traumas o terminar ahogándote en tu propia risa, se recomienda discreción... gracias.**

**Eso es todo por mi parte, bye bye**


	63. Chapter 53: El cetro de la reina

**Daark Nekoo**: ¿ENSERIO? te gusta el YamixJin ¡genial! (ellos ni saben que los emparejo), tu si eres de las mías /insignia de Otakus Gamer sin vida social/ respecto a lo de los dos... si, si terminaran juntos pero es una pareja que quiero dar el inicio de su relación de modo distinto, nada de un balcón y un beso, pero eso si les prometo que abra un chingao beso /cruza los dedos tras su espalda/ solo que su relación tienen un papel importante en el final y yo no soy creyente del amor a primera vista, yo soy más de que se relacionen, el chico se da cuenta que la ama y termina primero en la friendzone y luego ya algo (cofcofcofRukacofcofcof) o al revez (cofcofcofKobatocofcofcof) es un poco más realista.

**MadokaKaname896**: Lo se, estaba pensando en como poner el desarrollo del robo de grasitos y canción salvaje de Dora aparece y BOOM LA MATRACA idea revolucionaria /se escuchan aplausos de fondo/ tranquila, un al menos se que me apoyas TTwTT es mejor que nada, I Love you, los quelo con todo mi kokolo neglo (PD: lo último se puede negociar ¬w¬)

* * *

**Cetro de la reina.**

Todos estaban tranquilos en sus habitaciones pues ya era de noche, algunos no podían dormir debido a sus pensamientos, estaban preocupados porque sentían el presentimiento de algo malo aproximándose. En todo esto estaba nuestra adorable amante del chocolate quien no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas pero nada, decidió jugar en su laptop pero...

– ¿Dónde estará? –se pregunta viendo todo su desorden–, m-mejor intentare tomar lechita –murmura viendo con una gotita su habitación.

La chica se levanta y en medio de su caminata a la salida se tropieza cayendo al suelo, molesta voltea a ver con que tropezó, su cara cambio de molestia a tristeza y se levantó agarrando el objeto.

– Anna Yukihara –murmura viendo el cofre con las letras AY–. Mamá... –miro con dolor el cofre pero lo abrió encontrándose unas fotos, un diario y un collar de perlas negras y blancas. Saco una de las fotos, en esta salían cuatro personas, dos hombres de rubio y gris con ojos azul grisáceo, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises y una joven de pelo gris con ojos grises, Natsuki sonrió viendo a su madre y a sus tíos, parecian estar en navidad–. Tía Kanade, Tío Kazu y Tío Yuki –dejo está dentro del cofre y tomo otra, habían dos personas un hombre de pelo negro y ojos café y una mujer de pelo gris y ojos del mismo color, ambos sonreían a la cámara, por sus ropas era obvio que recién se habían casado–. Papá... –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ella se tallo evitando llorar. Guardo la foto y vio otra, sonrió con nostalgia, en esta aparecían sus padres, su madre con el cabello corto a los hombros, su padre con algo de barba y lentes, a su lado una niña de cuatro años de pelo negro y ojos café muy semejante al hombre y un pequeño recién nacido, tenía los ojos cerrado por lo cual no se veía el color de ojos pero su pelo era gris–. Youchi... cuando nació, recuerdo ese día...

Solto un suspiro y guardo todas las fotos, tantos recuerdos le venian y recordo la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padre, rio, los Yukihara siempre ponian de cabeza a Gakuen Alice. Natsuki Ito Yukihara. Ese era su nombre.

– **¿Qué paso ese día?** –pregunto Nijuu y se aparecio frente a ella, ambas estaban en un lugar oscuro, el subconciente del ángel.

– Ese día mi padre estaba nervioso –susurro mirando entre sus recuerdos, Nijuu sonrio mirando.

**– Nos parecemos a papá.**

– Eso decían todos –rio levemente–, mamá a pesar de todo estaba muy tranquila y eso que ella era la que iba a sufrir, ella siempre fue así, tranquila, seria; yo me divertía con la escena, ver a papá al borde del infarto y a mamá tratando de calmarlo.

**Flash back**

– T-tranquilo Henshiro –murmuraba la mujer nerviosa de ver a su marido apunto del paro cardiaco.

– ¿C-cómo quieres que me calme? ¡el niño ya va a nacer! ¿¡y si ocurre algo!? ¿¡que tal si tienes que abortar!? ¿¡o si sale malito!? ¿¡o si muere!? NO, NO QUIERO ESO –gritaba el hombre caminado de un lado a otro con impaciencia–. ¿CUANTO TARDARA LA AMBULANCIA? –solto exasperado, una pequeña pelinegra estaba sentada a lado de la mujer, esta soltó una risita–. NO TE RIAS NATSUKI ITO GOMEZ YUKIHARA –grito el padre "enojado" pero debido a la poca seriedad del asunto se veía como una escena cómica.

– Aun no entiendo porque le pusimos mi primer apellido –murmuro molesta la mujer–. Soy Yukihara no Gómez.

– ¡Anna Gómez! –exclamo la pequeña–, mami... ¿Cómo hicieron a Youchi? –pregunto picando la barriga de su mamá.

...

– Aun eres muy joven para saberlo –dijo su padre nervioso.

– ¿Cuándo me lo dirán? –se quejo haciendo un puchero.

– Cuando tengas novio –dijo con seguridad el hombre.

– ¿Cuándo será eso? –pregunto curiosa.

– Cuando tengas cincuenta años –aseguro decidido. Por otro lado Anna miraba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Fin del flash back**

Ambas chicas se reían debido a la escena contada **–. ¿Qué paso después?** –pregunto Nijuu tratando de evitar las risas.

– Llego la ambulancia, recuerdo que yo fui al volante poniendo la sirena, fue muy divertido, después de un rato al fin nació Youchi, papá estaba muy emocionado y la sonrisa en la cara de mi madre nadie se la quitaba... –la chica volteo al frente con su sonrisa plasmada–, recuerdo que cuando lo cargo el empezó a reírse y jugar con mi pelo, siempre ayudaba a mis padres a cuidarlo...

– **Youchi siempre ha sido un amor.**

– Sí... –miro al piso con una mueca melancólica–, aun me culpo de lo que paso... yo... ese día... no pude protegerlos, ni a Youchi ni a... –se quedó callada, Nijuu le dio un abrazo–. E-estoy bien, no te preocupes.

– **Natsuki, te conozco mejor que nadie, se que estas mal... puedes mentirle a quien quieras, a Mikan, al rubio oxigenado, incluso a You-chan, pero conmigo es diferente, por favor se honesta** –le miro a los ojos, negro y café se conectaban.

– ¿Puedo hoy apoyarme en ti? –pregunto sin levantar la vista. Nijuu solo la abrazo con fuerza, ella se recostó en su pecho, sin decir nada, sabía que Natsuki estaba llorando pero ella no quería que la viera, estuvieron un rato así, se separaron cuando la otra se calmó.

– **Ve a dormir princesa** –susurro con un tono maternal fingiendo un tono de voz dulce. La pelinegra cayo dormida en el sofá de su pequeño cuarto.

* * *

Todos estaban desayunando en la cafetería con total calma, debido a que no habían clases, mientras en la mesa de los chicos todos hablaban "animadamente" Natsuki solo jugaba con su comida distraída.

– ¿Ocurre algo Ito? –le pregunta Ruka, ella solo soltó el tenedor sorprendida, levanto la vista y todos la estaban viendo.

– A-ah... eh... sí, sí, estoy bien s-solo fue que estaba distraída –murmuro viendo a su plato–, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos.

Hikari iba a decir algo pero la puerta de la cafetería se abrió abruptamente, una alfombra roja se extendió por el piso y muchos hombres con sus trompetas se acomodaron, un hombre pelo y ojos grises que vestía de mayordomo se paró inclinándose, por la entrapada entro una mujer de pelo dorado y ojos azules, esta tenía una sonrisa amable y un vestido largo de color blanco. Los chicos tenían la boca abierta y estaban en shock.

– Les dije que no tenían que hacer una entrada tan escandalosa –dijo la mujer con voz suave.

– Usted lo merece Reina –contesto el mayordomo.

– ¿Ella es...? –intento preguntar Jin, sus amigos asintieron. Cuando ella llego a la mesa de los chicos ellos se pararon y se inclinaron menos Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Irie y Yoshin quienes miraban confundidos todo.

– No tienen por qué inclinarse –les sonrió dulcemente.

– ¿Qué hace aquí reina? –pregunto Natsuki parándose.

– Tenemos que hablar –respondió poniéndose seria.

* * *

– Tomen –aviso Yefri mostrándoles una bandeja con panqueques.

– G-gracias Yefri-san –murmuro Mikan tomando uno.

– Bueno, tengo que decir que he cometido un error –dijo la mujer tranquila.

– No creo que sea para tanto –le respondió Hikari con una sonrisa, la mujer y el mayordomo se vieron–. Vamos ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad, cosa rara en ella.

– Perdí el cetro de los ángeles –respondio tomando un sorbo a su té con total calma.

...

– ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO!? –exclamo la maldición soltando el panqueque que tenía.

– YAMI –le gritaron y ella se encogió un poco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– No se preocupen, fue mi culpa, yo me descuide –comenta con una sonrisa.

– U-un error lo comete cualquiera –contesto Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Aun así...

– Más que perdido esta robado –comento el mayordomo con tranquilidad sirviéndole más té a Ruka.

– Kaito lo robo –explica la reina Isabela, tanto Natsuki como Ruka se tensaron–, bueno... lo robo antes de que eso pasara –miro a ambos chicos.

– E-eh b-bien –soltó Natsuki y se levantó–. Iremos a recuperarlo –dijo decidida.

* * *

– Así quedamos Shiro, Kuro, Yami, Hikari, Mun, Taiyo, Nathali, Kobato, Mitsuki, Mikan y Ruka-pyon vienen conmigo –explica la pelinegra.

– Imai, los dos Johnson, Matsumoto, ambos Kuroma se quedan aquí conmigo –ordeno el otro portador del alice fuego.

– Así quedamos –finaliza Hikari para acto seguido pasar a su forma ángel, todas hacen lo mismo.

Kobato, tenía una falda a cuadros roja, blusa de botones blanca, corbata roja y saco escolar rosa, calcetas blancas y zapatos grises, tenía unas alas rojas con rosa fuerte.

Mitsuki usaba una blusa de tirantes turquesa, un short a la rodilla gris, unas botas y un chaleco de cuero de turquesa claro, en su cuello había un collar con puas, sus alas eran turquesas con negro.

Shiro miro a sus amigas y se transformó en lobo. Ruka se quedó viendo pues no tenía un alice que le ayudara mucho que digamos, ni siquiera sabía porque iba, todos escucharon el sonido de un caballo y vieron a uno de color violeta brillante y con dos grandes alas saliendo de su espalda.

– Increíble –exclamo el rubio al verlo, su conejito lo olfateo y asintió.

– Su nombre es Susan, de cariño Susi –dice Mikan con una sonrisa–, con ella podrás viajar.

– Eres muy linda –murmuro Ruka con una sonrisa, acerco su mano y esta la lamio.

– We, te están ganando a tu chico –se burlo Yami, Natsuki solo le dio un codazo frunciendo en ceño.

– Vamos –aviso Mikan todas emprendieron vuelo. El pegaso se inclinó levemente hacia Ruka y este subió, se agarró y empezó a volar, por su parte Shiro ya se había ido corriendo, Cuando el lobo blanco llego a la entrada uso su alice y corrió hacia la puerta chochando con esta y abriéndola, recibiendo una descarga que debido a la velocidad apenas sintió. Aun así al detenerse unas pequeñas chispas salieron de él haciéndolo ver épico.

– ¡AH, UN LOBO! –grito una mujer huyendo, el lobito la vio aburrido y se fue corriendo bajo la mirada de mucho peatones asustados.

* * *

– Esto ya es personal –murmuro Luna con odio–. TODO GAKUEN ALICE SABRA QUIEN MANDA – grito mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Ella se fue a los dormitorios de estrella simple. Hay se encontró su primera víctima.

– Anna-chan ¿Qué tal te va? –pregunto algo "tímida"

– Hola, Luna-chan, me va bien ¿y a ti? –respondio sonriente.

– Igual –sonrió con "afecto"–. Oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

– ¿Cuál? –pregunto curiosa.

– Cierra los ojos –la otra solo asintió y lo hizo–, gracias... –susurro y acerco sus labios al cuello contrario– ...por tu ingenuidad –sonrió con maldad.

– ¿Eh? –pregunto dudosa pero sus ojos azules se les fue el brillo.

– Vamos a buscar a tu amiguita –dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la organización X entraron, Ruka iba a un lado de Susi y Usagi montado en esta.

– Natsu no podemos ir por los pasillos, se darán cuenta –aviso Mun.

– Lo sé –suspiro–, iremos por la zona oeste... pasando por los laboratorios –todos se tensaron menos Ruka.

– N-no hay...

– No la hay –le corto de manera seria, todos suspiraron cansados. Empezaron a caminar por un pasillo desierto, este era blanco, como si estuvieran en un hospital, iban en silencio ensimismados en sus pensamientos, en especial Mikan que no dejaba de recordar lo que paso antes de venir.

**Flash back.**

Todos se empezaban a ir pero Isabela llamo a Mikan, tenía algo que decirle.

– ¿Qué ocurre Reina? –pregunto la castaña sentada frente a la mujer.

– Mikan... quiero que vengas al mundo de los ángeles –le dijo la mujer con tranquilidad–, después de que esto termine... podrías ir y volverte la nueva verdugo del reino –la chica abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿L-lo dice enserio? –pregunto–, s-ser verdugo e-es... lo es todo... es el segundo puesto más importante en el aspecto político...

– Lo digo con total seriedad –le respondió dando un sorbo a su té–, eres la única persona que podría ocupar ese cargo.

– L-lo sé pero... –desvió la mirada incomoda.

– Es tu decisión Mikan... pero recuerda cuál es tu deber... esto es por lo que naciste –la miro con seriedad, Yefri nego sabiendo cual era el plan de su reina.

**Fin Del flash back.**

– ¿_Esto es lo que define quién soy? –_se preguntó mirando al piso–. _Si acepto ¿al fin seré quien debo ser?_

– ¿Alguna preocupación? –pregunto Mun a su pequeña amiga.

– Si... la reina quiere que sea la nueva verdugo –todos la voltearon a ver–, cuando me detuvo me lo dijo... se supone que es mi deber... pero –se detuvieron viendo a la castaña.

– Si no quieres no aceptes... –dijo Taiyo viéndola con calma.

– No es fácil ¿sabes? –contesto desviando la mirada.

– ... He pensado las cosas –comento Hikari y todos la observaron– ¿de verdad los puesto que nos asignaron... nos definen? –pregunto, pero nadie le contesto porque no era algo que se tuviera que responder–, bueno... mi puesto me costó la infancia –termino volviendo a caminar– y casi mi vida –murmuro lo último.

– Mikan... tu sabrás que hacer... solo recuerda, es tu vida, tú decides como usarla –todos se sorprendieron por el tono de madurez que uso Kobato–, puestos hay muchos... vida solo una, ten eso en cuenta.

Mikan la miro sorprendida, todos siguieron caminando en silencio. Llegaron al final, nadie se animaba a abrir la puerta pero al final Ruka lo hizo. Una luz blanca los segó. Al abrir los ojos vieron un cuarto lleno de camas, algunas tenían rastros de sangre.

– Lindo –murmuro Mitsuki viendo alrededor. De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron.

– Rápido separémonos, Kobato, Mitsuki y Nathali vayan por los calabozos y vean si hay alguien a quien se pueda rescatar –ordeno y las tres asintieron–, Kuro, Shiro, Yami ustedes vayan por el cuarto de computación, busquen si hay alguien por hay...

– ¿Si encontramos a alguien? –pregunto el albino.

– Extermínenlo, Hikari, Taiyo y Mun vayan al laboratorio central.

– ¿Segura? –pregunto Taiyo, esta asintió–. Bien...

– Mikan, Ruka-pyon ustedes se vienen conmigo vamos directo a la sala de control de todo el edificio.

– ¿Es seguro? –pregunto Ruka viendo la zona.

– Es mejor que estar aquí, recuerden si ven alguien peligroso no duden en eliminarlo, no quiero a nadie entrometiéndose –ordeno con frialdad. Todos se separaron, por un lado en los calabozos había cuerpos sin vida y algunos esqueletos.

– No quiero preguntar –susurro Mitsuki viendo con asco el cuerpo de una mujer... embarazada , serán...

– Ni nosotros llegamos a tal grado de crueldad –murmuro Nathali viendo toda la zona hecha mierda.

– Esto es triste –solto Kobato viendo a cinco niños metidos en una celda, uno de ellos movió su mano, las tres se acercaron.

– Ayu...da –pidió el pequeño alzando la mano hacia ellas.

– No sobrevivirán por su cuenta –murmuro la de cabello azul–. Voy y vengo, ustedes sáquenlos y llévenlos a un lugar más seguro –les dijo y salió corriendo, fue directo a la bodega, dos hombres cuidaban el lugar armados, ambos al verla alzaron las armas en su dirección–. Con ustedes será suficiente para cuatro de ellos –susurro con tono atemorizante–. ¿Me darían su vida?

Ambos la vieron confundidos y ella se acercó muy rápido, tomo a uno por el hombro, este empezó a ponerse pálido, los ojos de Kobato se volvieron totalmente blancos, el otro hombre le disparo en la pierna, ella no se inmuto, al terminar con este hombre repitió la acción con el otro.

– Uno más –susurro con dos piedras blancas en su mano, corrió a una zona donde habían cinco hombres, todos la apuntaron–. No tengo tiempo –dijo acercándose, todos empezaron a disparar, ella con sus alas se cubrió–, me están haciendo cabrear –gruño molesta y preocupada por los niños. Los disparos no paraban, el dolor en su pierna crecía, la debilidad, todo dolía, dolía.

– ¡YA PAREN! –grito logrando que una luz blanca cubriera todo el cuarto, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, ella los mantuvo cerrados, no quiso abrirlos pero al final lo hizo, vio frente a ella una masacre, todos tirados y unas piedras blancas tiradas en el piso, las empezó a recoger, toco su pelo y vio como este se encontraba blanco, vio su reflejo en el vidrio de una ventana, sus ojos rojos ahora eran de un tono pálido y las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas–. Soy... un monstruo... -se cubrió la cara tirando todas la piedras al piso.

Nathali y Mitsuki se encontraban en el salón donde se habían separado todos, los niños estaban en la camilla, uno era de ojos magenta y pelo morado, este tenía unas cortadas horribles en la cara y su brazo izquierdo todo ensangrentado, la segunda una rubia de ojos lilas, ella tenía una cortara en la boca y mejillas, en sus brazos del codo abajo estaban unos cortes profundos, el tercero era castaño con ojos azules, tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo, era el menos grave, pero estaba débil, a su lado un rubio quien tenía una oreja cortada y mucho moretones y cortes, incluso su ropa estaba desgarrada, al último un pelirrojo de ojos amarillos, él fue el que las había llamado, tenía una mano cortada, perdió su ojo derecho y tenía varios moretones, ahora estaba inconsciente.

– Si no fuese porque tienen un alice... ya no estarían aquí –murmuro Nathali.

– Se ven recientes –susurro Mitsuki analizando los cuerpos–. El pelirrojo está muy mal, busca vendas.

Un rato después llego Kobato con su ropa normal, esta venia cabizbaja pero se acercó a cada uno, les introdujo una piedra blanca a sus cuerpos, todos dejaron sus muecas de dolor y pusieron una más relajada.

– Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí –menciona Nathali viendo con preocupación a los pequeños.

– Pero debemos recuperar el cetro de la reina...

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Curiosidad numero no me acuerdo**

**al principio el alice del ángel se iba a llamar alice de hechizos, esto iba para un wea de hechiceros y magia pero al final gano mi amor por los ángeles y diablos.**

**Otra cosa es que Makeikusa iba a llamarse de otro modo pero al final gano este apellido que significa "Batalla perdida" o eso según el traductor google, en el futuro sabrán porque.**

* * *

**Mágica aparición de la reina, un curiosidad extra... es el único de mis personajes que respeto y admiro, de hay en fuera los demás hechos por compañía Okamidan's los trato peor que a mi padre... y eso ya es decir mucho... si... yo y mi padre nos demostramos amor de otros modo, si un día alguien que viva en el D.F, Mexico ven a una niña chaparrita golpeando a un hombre mientras le dice cara de oso aplastado... probablemente sea yo ¬.¬**

**Eso es todo bye bye**


	64. Chapter 54: Diablo

**Mikan Albarn**: Gracias por el apoyo, eso me motiva a seguir, y créeme con toda la presión que llevo encima, el leer sus comentarios me alegra el día. Mándenme todo su ki... lo necesitare u.u

**Bueno los dejo leer, este capitulo salio de improvisto pero les encantara (cofcofenespecialalasfujoshiscofcof)**

**Canción: Insanaty, les recomiendo con la versión de hombre.**

* * *

**D****iablo**

En el laboratorio central, las tres chicas observaban con sumo cuidado cada parte de la zona, había máquinas y armas que se veían sumamente aterradoras, tanto Hikari como Taiyo notaron que Mun estaba tensa, aunque tenía unas razones muy justificadas para estar se modo.

– Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso... pero ¿Qué te hacían? –se atrevió a preguntar la de pelo naranja.

– No la gran cosa, pero me intentaban extraer mis poderes y me electrocutaban –murmuro viendo a todos lados.

– ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? –pregunto Taiyo a sus compañeras.

– Bueno... el cetro es lo primordial –murmur Hikari.

– Ya se –Mun chasqueo los dedos–. Puede estar en el sótano...

– Si, es posible, no nos vendría mal echar un vistazo –respondió Taiyo con una sonrisa.

– El sótano lo podemos hallar yendo recto... –su oración quedo a la mitad pues una bala paso a su lado rozando su mejilla–, por el pasillo hasta encontrar una compuerta ¿o no? –pregunto volteándose a ver al doctor apuntándola con una pistola–, muchas veces me encerraste ahí y eso es lo que me acuerdo –dijo viéndolo sin inmutarse por la sangre que brotaba de su herida–. Váyanse.

– Pero... –Taiyo intento convencerla pero Mun la miro con seriedad– ... tú.

– Estaré bien –murmura, en su mano apareció un látigo–, tengo que saldar cuentas pendientes.

– Suerte –le dijo Hikari arrastrando a Taiyo por el pasillo.

– ¿Crees que este bien? –pregunto viendo hacia atrás, ambas vieron como el cuarto donde antes estaban exploto, se detuvieron sorprendidas. Vieron como el hombre salió volando estrellándose con la pared y como Mun salía con sus ojos completamente azules, ambas dieron una última mirada y se fueron corriendo.

– Si, estará bien, no le teme a nada –respondió sin mirarla, vio a unos hombres armados frente a ellas–, ni nosotras debemos tenerlo –dio un brinco sacando su katana, decapito a todos los hombres.

– Tienes razón –dijo sin inmutarse por los cuerpos, caminando entre ellos.

* * *

Por otro lado en el cuarto de computación estaban los tres chicos siendo iluminados por la tenue luz de las maquinas.

– ¿Creen que pueda entrar al sistema? –le pregunto el albino a sus dos compañeras con diversión.

– Ja tu entras hasta donde no –dijo Yami con burla.

– No hables con doble sentido –le regaña la oji rojo con unan sonrisa divertida.

– Es como pedirle a Natsuki que deje de comer chocolates –respondió Shiro divertido–, listo, no hay nada anor... –se quedó callado y abrió mucho los ojos, ambas se acercaron a ver.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Kuro preocupada por su reacción.

– Miren esto –murmuro sorprendido, ambas se acercaron abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

Ahí estaba una carpeta llamada "Trabajadores" estaban Kaito, Akane, Luna, Carmen y unos doctores, guardias y demás, pero lo que se ganó su estado fue el último nombre en la lista.

_Sujeto #589_

_Nombre: Orenji Tora._

_Alice: Revelación  
Conversión a tigre._

* * *

El de pelo naranja iba caminando, todos a su alrededor viajaban con la mirada perdida, el tenía las manos en el bolsillo y su fleco le hacía sombra a sus ojos, tenía en su cara una sonrisa malvada. Se para en frente de una ventana sin borrar esa sonrisa.

– Que lastima que las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado de ese modo –comento al aire–, me hubiese gustado disfrutarlo un poco más –se rasco la nuca–, la verdad me da pena ser el traidor de la historia... pero esto lo hago por ustedes, yo los protegeré... incluso si debo condenar a todo Gakuen Alice, la academia no me importa –miro divertido a sus "compañeros"–. Luna y yo no somos tan distintos... ambos amamos a la misma persona, la diferencia es que ella da todo por amarrarlo a su lado y yo doy todo porque sea feliz... incluso si no es conmigo, por eso yo me encargare que este junto a Kuro, incluso si debo jugar al topo –rio sin ganas, negaba la cabeza divertido.

**Flash Back (POV Orenji)**

– ¿Por qué te vas? –pregunto el albino viendo a su amigo.

– Esto es lo mejor para todos –murmuro con tristeza, odiaba ser tan debil.

– Claro que no –replico molesto.

– Por favor... no lo hagas más difícil –se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero su amigo le tomo la mano–, suéltame –pidió en un murmullo.

– No lo hagas –pidió jalándolo y dándole un abrazo.

– Basta... no... me ilusiones –pidió con los ojos llorosos, sintió como el otro también lloraba–, por favor déjame.

– NO PUEDO HACERLO, eras una persona importante para mí –lo abrazo con más fuerza, no queria perder a su mejor amigo.

– Shiro... –susurro y se dio media vuelta encarandolo, le devolvió el abrazo–. Entonces... perdón –lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, lo recostó en un árbol y se fue sin mirar atrás, sabía que se arrepentiria.

**Fin del flash back.**

El chico cayó al piso de rodillas–._ Ya no aguanto el dolor_ –se agarró la cabeza y grito empezando a llorar–. Duerme, sueña, duerme y sueña.

* * *

Los tres aun no salían del shock, es que... no lo podían creer, no podían creer que aquel chico fuera de los malos.

– Alguien viene –murmuro la maldición, un grupo de hombre armado llegaron–. Ustedes váyanse.

– ¿Estarás bien? –pregunto Kuro, la contraria asintio.

– ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? –cuestiono, de todos salió un aura oscura que fue directo a ella y esta se adentró en Yami, ella hizo una bola de energía grande.

Kuro arrastro al peliblanco lejos de ahí, ambos escucharon miles de disparos pero no voltearon, siguieron corriendo hasta un cuarto oscuro. Ambos empezaron a caminar y encontraron un interruptor, las luces se encendieron.

– No puedo creerlo... –murmuro Shiro sintiendo como si algo dentro de el se conectara y diera sentido a todo.

– Ni yo –dijo la chica con tristeza–, es que... él fue tan lindo con nosotros.

– Y si... él iba contra la academia –propuso el joven, ambos se miraron.

– Puede ser, pero ¿Por qué? –el bajo la mirada–. ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto tocando su hombro.

– Es que... no quiero creer que él sea malo... –susurro abatido y viendola con pesar.

– Mira que tenemos aquí –dijo una voz masculina, ambos se voltearlo y vieron un hombre y aun lado una mujer.

– ¿Shiro? ¿De verdad eres tú? –pregunto la mujer con sorpresa.

– Ustedes –mascullo el chico con furia–. ¿Qué demonios quieren?

– Vaya ¿el niñito está a la defensiva? –pregunto el hombre con burla.

– Vete al demonio –gruñe irritado.

– Shiro vámonos –le pide Kuro preocupada por el resultado.

– Vámonos –responde dandose la vuelta y tomandola de la mano.

– Me temo que no les podemos permitir irse –ambos siente como algo les apunta, se voltean y ven a la mujer apuntarles.

– Vaya... –susurro viéndolos.

– ¡Ah! así que tú eres la pequeña Kuro, cuanto has crecido, un gusto –comento el hombre, el albino la puso detrás de el.

– ¡No te le acerques! –exclama matándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no debería? , es más, ella sería un buen sujeto para los experimentos –la mujer a su lado se tensó.

– Cuidado, son peligrosos –murmuro la dama.

– NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO –grita enfadado, el chico siente como una bala le atraviesa el pecho y se hace un poco para atrás.

– SHIRO –grita la pequeña e intenta acercarse pero el hombre la sostiene de la muñeca–. SUELTAME –le ordena con el ceño fruncido, el niega divertido– EH DICHO QUE ME... –no termina de hablar porque siente como es empujada al suelo, se queja al sentir el dolor en su espalda, iba a decir algo pero sintió como el hombre se colocaba encima de ella y le pone una pulsera, ella se des transforma volviendo a su forma humana.

– No, no, no pequeña, eres muy linda, tal vez podría sacar provecho –susurra con malicia, la pequeña abre sus ojos al sentir las manos de este en sus piernas.

– Déjame –pidió asustada, el hombre negó divertido, la oji rojo sintió como este le besaba el cuello y empezó a temblar con miedo–. ¡Déjame! –chillo empezando a forcejear y sintió como unas manos le empezaban a subir la blusa.

– Vaya te vez muy linda con esa expresión de miedo –susurro el hombre en su oído.

– B-basta –sintió como unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos–, n-no puedo usar mis alice –murmuro al sentir como todas sus fuerzas se le iban.

El hombre sintió como su pecho era atravesado y vio una mano blanca con garras llenas de su sangre. La mujer soltó un grito y empezó a disparar, el albino hizo una barrera de hielo que impidió a las balas pasar, volteo al hombre y lo alzo tomándolo de cuello,

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto  
Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka? Kyouki no mado kara sayounara_

Sus ojos eran de un rojo puro que lo hacían ver escalofriante.

– Hijo de puta –susurro con odio–, ahora si me las pagaras –el chico le pego a una pared y clavo sus garras en el brazo del hombre, el dio un grito ahogado. Una sonrisa de locura apareció en su rostro.

_Konnichiwa watashi Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara anata Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

– Siempre me pregunte ¿Qué se sentirá perder un brazo? Bueno... creo que tú me lo responderás –movió su mano hacia abajo destruyendo el brazo del hombre–, eso una vez tú me lo dijiste.

_Insanity Fusou shisou desu, Psychopathy Nonki na jinsei  
Insanity Owarenai madoi, Captivity Nigerarenai  
Insanity Fusou shisou desu, Psycho__pathy Nonki na jinsei  
Insanity Owarenai madoi, Captivity Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

El hombre grito adolorido al sentir otra vez las garras en su piel, el chico empezó a jalar el brazo de hombre haciendo que este se desprendiera. Un poco de sangre salpico el rostro del albino quien sonreía aun con ese deje de locura, empezó a estrangular al hombre clavando sus garras.

_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku Kuro ni nijinde autorain  
Makkurayami ni hikari nado nai Kyouki no oku kara sayounara_

Se volteo a ver a la mujer quien se había quedado sin balas y empezaba a correr a la puerta, cuando esta llego sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo con miedo y vio al albino verla con burla.

_Konnichiwa watashi Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara anata Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

– Tú siempre me cuidaste, cuando tenía hambre me diste comida, cuando tuve sed me diste agua, cuando mi ropa estaba andrajosa me diste nueva... pero igual me hiciste mucho daño... eso dolió pues te llegue a considerar una persona importante.

_Insanity Fusou shisou desu, Psychopathy Nonki na jinsei  
Insanity Owarenai madoi, Captivity Nigerarenai  
Insanity Fusou shisou desu, Psychopathy Nonki na jinsei  
Insanity Owarenai madoi, Captivity Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

– Shiro –murmuro con los ojos llorosos.

– Por eso... no vale la pena dejar a alguien como tú con vida –clavo sus garras en el blando cuello de la mujer, esta empezó a soltar sangre por la boca–, pero por ser buena gente te daré la oportunidad de morir rápido.

– Mons... truo...

– Me lo dicen seguido –sonrió burlón y vio como esta perdía el brillo en sus ojos.

_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka? Ne itoshii kimi to hanashitai  
Ne jikan wa? Wyou wa? Wakaranai Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta_

Soltó el cuerpo y este callo pero sin la cabeza, el albino la tenía entre sus manos, sonrió con frialdad viéndola.

– ¿Estará bien olvidar lo que paso? –pregunto con divertido–, no lo se...

_Insanity Fusou shisou da, Psychopathy Nonki na jinsei  
Insanity Yami ka? Hikari ka?, Insanity, Insanity_

Miro la cabeza y beso la frente de esta, de pronto sintió como se quedaba sin aire y su vista se nublaba

_Sanity Mou mienai kuro, Purity Motto nagai hibi_  
El chico transformo su sonrisa en una mueca de arrepentimiento, se vio lleno de sangre.  
_Sanity Sore mo shizumanakya, "_  
Miro al piso con pesar, su fleco cubrío sus ojos, aun sostenía la cabeza.  
_Sanity" ...Tte nani desu ka?_  
Formo de nuevo esa sonrisa malvada, soltó la cabeza la cual rodo hasta los pies de la oji rojo quien estaba sorprendida.

_InsanityFusou shisou desu, Psychopathy Nonki na jinsei___Insanity Owarenai madoi, Captivity Nigerarenai__Insanity Fusou shisou desu, Psychopathy Nonki na jinsei__Insanity Owarenai madoi, Captivity Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_ _

Él se acercó con firmeza y le clavo las garras en su hombro, ella se sorprendió. Le estaba haciendo daño.

– No te quiero lastimar –murmuro con miedo.

– Pero yo si –susurro con crueldad y alzo su otra mano.

– Shiro... –cerro los ojos esperando el impacto el cual no llego, abrió los ojos y lo vio verla con sorpresa y luego salir corriendo– SHIRO, VUELVE –grito empezando a seguirlo.

* * *

– ¡BIEN! Todos están atrapados en mis manos, yo los controlo –rio una lunactica de cabellera rubia fresa , esto no puede ser mejor.

– OYE TU KOIZUMI –grito Sumire llegando a ella–, yo sé que es lo que pasa a mí no me engañas, nunca creí en tu cara de inocencia falsa.

– ¿Eso crees? –murmuro alzando una ceja divertida– ¿y qué harás?

– ¡Iré por los maestro! –grito apuntándola y dándose la vuelta.

– Oh, oh pobre Sumire, sería una lástima que unos chicos te agarraran.

Una par de chicos agarraron a Sumire de las manos, este forcejeo tratando de liberarse, Luna se acerco–. S-s-s-suéltenme idiota –pidió alejándose de Luna–. AYUDA –grito y sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba–. ¿Eh? –vio unos ojos azules–. ¿Ando-san?

– No sé qué pasa –explico Misaki viendo a la chica–, pero esto no es bueno –susurro viendo como sus clones peleaban con los chicos.

– ATRAPENLOS –exclamo Luna apuntando a los tres.

– Larga vida Luna –soltaron los alumnos y algunos maestros, todos fueron como zombies hacia ellos.

– Esto es malo –murmuro Tsubasa nervioso. Todos se acercaron a ellos, Misaki vio a sus clones derrotados y tembló un poco.

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA_

Los tres vieron las balas que impactaron contra los estudiantes, miraron hacia arriba viendo a una Hotaru encima de un mini helicóptero.

– ¡Idiotas, apúrense y suban! –exclamo bajandoles una escalera y ellos subieron.

– ¿¡Qué ocurre Imai!? –pregunto la chica perro-gato con miedo.

– Calla, te explicaremos después –le dijo de forma seria.

– ¿Explicaremos? –pregunto confundida Misaki.

– Faltamos... –COMENZO A DECIR Shin.

– Nosotros –concluyo Jin. Los tres se fueron para atrás con sorpresa ¿¡PORQUE LOS PRIMOS TENIAN ALAS!?

– Hay mucho que explicar –menciona la inventora tranquila, de la nada saco una bazuca la cual la apunto un árbol, disparo y logro que el tronco callera–. Eso los detendrá un rato... descubrí que solo van en línea recta –vio como los "Zombies" chocaban con el tronco pero aun así intentaban ir. A todos les corrió una gotita.

Llegaron a las habitación y entraron a la de Natsume, si no fuese por la situación crítica Sumire estaría saltando maravillada.

– Te lo dije, iba a encontrar uno que otro –reclamo Hotaru al dueño de la habitación.

– Yo que iba a saber –respondió molesto– y bueno, con el súper equipo que tenemos.

– Como tu novio no está contigo te enojas –soltó irritada, ambos se vieron con odio.

– ¡CALLENSE! –gritaron Sergio y Yoshin.

– Oigan ¿nos pueden explicar porque estos dos tienen alas? –pidio misaki apuntando a los chicos.

– Eso... bueno tenemos un alice llamado alice del ángel que consiste en que te salen salas, tienen un arma, poderes que consisten en acumulación de energía y otras cosillas –contesta el de ojos morados con una sonrisa.

– ¿¡EL ALICE LEGENDARIO!? –exclama Tsubasa, todos asienten–. ¡Crei que era un invento de noda-sensei!

– Ya viste que no –replico Hotaru molesta–, Natsuki, Mikan, Yami, Kuro, Hikari, Mun, Taiyo, Nathali, Mitsuki y Kobato también lo tienen –las númera aburrida.

– Igual Nishi y Davile –completo el de ojos rojos, ambos se miraron con asco.

– ¿What? Ósea todo este tiempo ellos escondieron ese alice –cuestiono Sumire, todos volvieron a asentir–. ¿¡Por queé!?

– Para protegerlos... alguien más tiene ese alice y ese alguien es malvado –murmuro Irie.

– ¿Quién? –pregunto Misaki dudosa.

– Elizabeth... Elizabeth Makeikusa –los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos–, es una mujer sumamente peligrosa.

– Espera entonces cuando faltaban...

– Si... era por misiones de alto peligro o estaban heridos de gravedad...

– D-demonios –susurro la de ojos verdes con sorpresa.

– Chicos... no podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados –aviso Natsume, todos asintieron–. Vamos a separarnos Johnson uno y Johhnson dos ustedes junto a Imai, Matsumoto y Shouda vayan a buscar a esa tal reina –los dos primos lo fulminaron con la mirada–, perdón con su majestad –ambos asintieron–, Kuroma uno y Kuroma dos junto con Aborosu, sombritas y Harada vayan a buscar a los maestros –indico.

– ¿Tú que harás? –pregunto Hotaru teniendo una corazonada.

– Ganar tiempo –respondio firme–, iré a enfrenta a Koizumi.

– ¿Seguro? –pregunto Jin con preocupación, conocia las alimañas de la bruja esa.

– Si... es lo mejor.

Todos salieron y Natsume fue a donde Luna quien al verlo sonrió con frialdad

– Vaya, vaya... mira que aquí tenemos al hijo de Kaoru –sonrió divertida.

– No sé cómo conoces a mi madre pero no me interesa ahora –le contesto con molestia–. Deja en paz esta academia.

– ¿Por qué debería? –cuestiono burlona-

– Porque te voy a achicharrar –unas grandes llamas se formaron a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que en sus manos, Luna se impresiono por el gran poder que tenía–. Mikan tenía razón... esas pastillas ayudan mucho.

Le lanzo una bola de fuego y ella a duras penas lo esquivo, el chico empezó a lanzarle más y aunque las esquivaba algunas le golpeaban lastimando su cuerpo. Muchos se intentaban acercar pero las llamas que cubrían al chico les impedían acercarse.

– Basta –gruño ella– AGUA –apunto, un chico con el alice de agua ataco la barrera de llamas de Natsume–, AIRE –un chico con el alice del viento ataco la barrera– HIELO –un chico con el alice nombrado ataco.

– Tramposa –sonrióburlon , si no fuese por eso seguro estaría perdida –comento orgulloso.

– CALLATE –grito molesta–, agárrenlo –todos fueron hacia donde él y lo tomaron de los hombros.

– No importa, los demás ya deben haber llegado –menciono viendo al cielo–, es extraño pero en medio de este caos aprendí un par de cosas... primero que los pegasos pueden ser reales y segundo que las pastillas hechas con polvo de ángel son muy efectivas o si también aprendí que las reinas pueden ser muy despistadas y los mayordomos hacen unos pastelillos encantadores.

– Como sea –murmuro Luna extrañada.

* * *

Kuro siguió corriendo buscando al albino pero sintió como era empujada contra una pared.

– ¡La tenemos! –exclamo un soldado y unos hombre vinieron a ver.

– ¿Qué quieren de mí? –pregunto la pequeña con miedo, no tenia tiempo, debia buscar a su hermano.

– Te queremos como carnada –respondio otro soldado, la tomaron del cuello, como no se había quitado la pulsera no podía usar su alice–. Estupido ángel, solo ensucian nuestro mundo.

– Suéltenme –pidió con la voz entrecortada aun adolorida por la herida de Shiro y asustada por los toques de aquel hombre.

– AY POBRE, va a llorar –se burlaron, los cinco hombres ahí presentes rieron.

– Ey, ey ¿Cuánto creen que valga un ala? –pregunto uno de ellos, mientras tanto Kuro cerro los ojos con fuerza.

– Mucho amigo, mucho, aprieta más el cuello –ordeno otro hombre.

– Como digas –murmuro el que la tenía e hizo lo pedido y la chica empezó a patalear para soltarse. Kuro solo escuchaba sus risas en la lejanía, sentía un montón de miedo, dolor y ¿rabia?

– Me dicen... monstruo... me llaman fenómeno –logro decir y todos la vieron burlones–, me insultan y desprecian aun cuando soy buena –deja de forcejear–, incluso si quiero ser amable o una estúpida loli... cuando trato de mostrar la mejor cara... pero siempre, siempre me humillan y tratan como débil –susurro con ¿frialdad?–; yo no soy el monstruo, yo no soy la mala –las sombras mostraban la figura del hombre estrangulando a Kuro, a esta le empezaron a salir una alas pero no eran sus alas normales, eran más puntiagudas–. Yo me esfuerzo por ser un ángel... aun cuando todo va mal –se detuvo unos minutos–. Estoy harta de fingir ser una dulce e inocente niña.

– M-me está empezando a asustar –soltó uno, todos asintieron mirando a la chica.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

– ¡LOS DEMONIOS SON USTEDES! –grito y los cinco hombres notaron como una cola roja y puntiaguda salía de atrás de la chica, notaron como de su cabeza salían un par de cuerno y que sus ojos se volvían dos puntos rojos sin pupila.

La pequeña se soltó y en su mano apareció una bomba la cual aventó al aire, cuando no lo notaron se acerco a uno de ellos y con su cola le abrió el estomago, la bomba callo en su mano y esta la metió en el soldado quien gritaba de agonía, ella con sus garras lo cerró y lo arrojo con los otros, todos lo vieron y el alzo una mano a ellos pidiendo ayuda.

– Tres... dos... uno –el hombre sintió un subido–. ¡KABOOM! –exclamo juguetonamente, el hombre exploto y la sangre salpico a los otros cuatro–. ¿Quién sigue? –pregunto sonriendo con sadismo –. YO no soy un ángel, YO soy un diablo

* * *

**Eso es todo... no pregunten de donde salio lo yaoi... ni yo lo se, estaba tranquila pensando en ideas para el capitulo y... bueno salió del kokoro, además lo estaba haciendo todo muy tranquilo, eso es todo bye bye**


	65. Canción de Kuro

**Canción: With you, cover por ItsFandubTime ft. CarmiFandub.**

* * *

**La canción de Kuro.**

Shiro miraba con expresión dudosa a su pequeña "hermanita", la niña estaba jugando con el Sr. Parche ajena a todo lo demás, con aquella dulce expresión infantil adornando su rostro.

Soltó un suspiro bajando la mirada–. ¿Hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo que nada paso...? –pregunto después de un rato, Kuro se hacia la tonta, hace una hora mato a su compañero de clases porque llego a amenazarla, ambos miraron al cadáver escondido entre los matorrales, como siempre el albino la ayudaba a tapar sus crímenes y la exponía como un pan de dios.

– Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –prometió falsamente, ambos sabía que lo volvería a hacer.

_YES, YES, YES, YES  
Contigo todo es posible,  
todos mis sueños cumplir.  
YES, YES ¡LET'S GO!  
Nada es imposible,  
teniéndote junto a mí.  
¡LET'S GO!  
Es hora de empezar, C'mon._

– Sé que tras tu exterior  
de sonrisas solo ocultas tu dolor **–canto abrazándola por los hombros, ella no contesto**  
y reprimes las ganas de llorar,  
con tus lagrimas se iría el temor.

Déjame ser tu salvador,  
el cure tus heridas de amor **–ella lo encaro con lágrimas en los ojos,**  
ya no quiero que seas infeliz  
detesto verte así **–pero no quería soltar ninguna, no frente a él.**

– Nunca olvides el lazo que alguna vez nos unió  
y que impide que nuestro corazón se sienta perdido... **–cerro sus ojos.**  
Siempre estoy ocultándome,  
tras las mentiras que suelo crearme... **–si Hikari era la honestidad en persona, ella era su contraparte.**  
encontrare mi propio valor  
junto a ti hallare la luz **–o tal vez no, pero quería ser alguien más fuerte.**

_Busquemos la salida,  
de esta oscura guarida  
mientras nos queda vida  
aún podemos estar juntos los dos.  
Siempre a tu lado pierdo el control  
y no quiero una separación,  
sin ti sé que perderé la razón,  
a mi mundo das sentido y dirección._

_–_ Un destello angelical  
en mi espejo se comienza a reflejar **–la tomo del rostro.**  
tan hermoso que he llegado a pensar  
que se trata de una ilusión... **–la chica bajo la mirada.**  
Si tan solo fuera real  
y pudiera acercarme sin temor, **–lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.**  
sin dudar la abrazaría así  
se transformara en ti **–Shiro siempre se daba cuenta de sus diversas mascaras.**

– Muchas veces fueron las que pensé renunciar...  
muchas dudas tuve pero el día de hoy lo he decidido** –lo miro fijamente.**  
Siempre estoy ocultándome,  
tras de todas mis inseguridades**–tembló un momento recordando su sueño ¿Ella... un diablo?**  
pero encontré mi fuerza interior  
sé que tú vas a ser mi luz **–entrelazo su mano con la de él.**

_OH YES, AH YES  
Seré siempre tuyo, baby.  
Ya no hay nada que temerle  
a todo le haremos frente  
junto a ti estaré, muy feliz te hare,  
sé que puedo ser tu confidente,  
día a día me ganare  
la confianza que me puedas tener._

**La hizo girar en su propio eje y luego le abrazo por la cintura alzándola, ella rio abrazándolo por el cuello y el sonrió de lado. Si la niña estaba loca por fingir ser algo que no es, ni de lejos, él estaba más loco por taparla, pero su amor le cegaba.**

– Si el camino llego a perder  
sé que tú me vas a guiar **–el asintió ante sus palabras, si estaba en sus manos,**  
serás esa luz que siempre  
me va a iluminar –**él siempre la rescataría y protegería. Esa era su misión.**

Siempre estoy ocultándome,  
tras las mentiras que suelo crearme **–ambos juntaron sus frentes con una sonrisa tierna.**  
encontrare mi propio valor **–las lágrimas salían sin parar de aquellos ojos rojos,**  
junto a ti hallare... –**la cual necesitaba...**

– Contigo es posible, todos mis sueños cumplir.

– Solía estar ocultándome,  
tras de todas mis inseguridades** –necesitaba hacerse más fuerte.**

– Nada es imposible ahora hallándote a ti.

– Pero encontré mi fuerza interior  
sé que tú vas a ser mi luz.

Siguieron un rato más abrazándose hasta que oyeron unos pasos, se separaron y Kuro seco sus lágrimas, vieron ante ellos a Natsuki la cual los miro curiosa.

– Aquí estaban, ya casi comienza a llover, además quiero que me ayuden a revisar a Yami, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle y si algo le pasa... Jin cargara con la culpa...

– Vamos –responde Shiro caminando hacia ella. Kuro dio brinquitos yendo tras el, la pelinegra suspiro viéndolos adelantarse.

– Están demasiado enamorados... Shiro la quiere tanto que carga con el peso de todas las muertes –comenta mirando el cadáver–, pero a este paso solo se volverá loco...


	66. Chapter 55: Asesina

**Yamii-chanRmrz**: Bueno, si convives con un grupo de anormales, amantes del caos, es raro que sigas totalmente cuerdo, xD pero aun así lo amamos, lo de Kuro eso si que estaba planeado, desde un inicio, es más su actitud es justo por lo mismo, es como una metáfora, a veces los de aspecto inocente son los malvados y los de aspecto cruel pueden ser las mejores personas.

**ATENCION, IMPORTANTE:** **Todos lo que odien a Luna, aman a Natsuki... solo lean :)**

* * *

**Asesina**

Mikan, Natsuki y Ruka iban tranquilos caminando con Susi a un lado y Usagi montado en esta.

– I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart –cantaban ambas bastante animadas.

– El mundo se está yendo a la mierda y ustedes solo se ponen a cantar –murmuro Ruka viéndolas con molestia.

– ¡Anímate Ruka-pyon! –grito Natsuki alzando los brazos–, la vida es mejor si tienes una sonrisa.

— Mira quien lo dice –murmuro sin dejar de caminar.

– Oh vamos, estamos muy nerviosas, intentamos no pensar que todos se volvieron locos –explico la castaña sonriente.

– ¿Por qué...? –iba a preguntar pero no termino al ver como un hombre fue lanzado con fuerza, se perturbo pues este estaba todo ennegrecido.

Todos llegaron al lugar, fueron a ver las cámaras y las chicas borraron su sonrisas al ver el desastre que había por todos lados, bien, Mun estaba haciendo papilla a varios doctores, Yami mataba sin piedad a los guardias, Hikari cortaba cabeza y Taiyo ni se inmutaba, Mitsuki y Nathali cuidaban a unos niños mal herido mientras Kobato se sumergida en su locura por haber matado muchas personas, Shiro destrozaba cuerpos sin piedad alguna.

– Vaya ¿Cuánto paso aquí? –se preguntó la pelinegra con extrañeza–, extrañamente los únicos cuerdos somos nosotros... y ni tanto.

– ¿Dónde está Kuro? –pregunto Mikan preocupada.

– Chicas... –llamo Ruka con un suave murmuro.

* * *

Ambas miradas chocaron, oscuridad y claridad, maldad y paz, odio y amor...

– ¿Tú eres su hija? –pregunto Elizabeth mirando fijamente al arcangel.

– Han pasado años, él es un tátara tátara y muchos más tátaras abuelo –contesto la dama con tranquilidad–. Tú ya no deberias estar viva.

– Pero lo estoy y terminare lo que empece –amenazo, sus ojos se oscurecieron, en su mano apareció una larga espada con el mango carmesí, de su espalda salieron dos alas puntiagudas de color negro, una cola larga y puntiaguda salió de atrás la cual apunto a la reina, unos cuerno de demonio aparecieron en su cabeza y su ropa se remplazó por un vestido largo y negro con unos zapatos de tacón filoso del mismo color.

– Es... una lástima –murmuro Isabela y se transformó a su forma ángel, en su mano apareció una espada con el mango azul –, no me gusta pelear –alzo la espada a la altura de los hombros– pero no hay opción –de su espada emano un aura blanca parecidas a unas llamas.

– Buena respuesta –contesto el demonio haciendo lo mismo, su espada emano un aura oscura parecida a unas llamas–, mala idea.

Ambas se lanzaron a la otra chocando sus espadas las cuales lograron hacer una onda que sacudió todo Gakuen Alice, se alzaron en el aire y empezaron su "Juego" Isabela se lanzó hacia ella con firmeza tratando de clavarle su espada, Elizabeth la esquivo con facilidad e intento enterrarle la espada en la espalda pero la otra se protegió dejándose caer al piso, al estar a punto de chocar movió sus alas alzándose en el aire, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a su contraria que la hizo soltar la espada la cual cayo clavándose en el piso, Isabela aprovecho esto y enterró su espada en una de las rodillas de la mujer.

– Mierda –susurro adolorida.

– Aun eres débil, siempre lo has sido –respondió la reina tranquila, la mujer a su lado sonrió confiada.

* * *

Los tres chicos corrían a donde se encontraba la, ahora, diablo. La chica estaba sentada en un cuerpo decapitado mientras torturaba al último soldado.

– Lástima que todo se desarrolló de este modo –comento viendo a los chicos–, ustedes siempre confiaron en mi –rio con sadismo–. ¿Quién lo diría? El ángel se volvió diablo –menciono parándose y enfrentándolos.

– Realmente nunca lo espere... siempre estuvimos mal... tú eras un diablo... pero ni tú lo sabias –murmuro Natsuki con sorpresa, se negaba a creer que todo acabara así.

– Cierto... "ella" no lo sabía, yo si –rio divertida.

– Tú no eres nuestra Kuro –la castaña se aventuró a decir con firmeza.

– Cierto... yo no soy la Kuro que conocen... ¿en verdad creyeron que una mente tan delicada no se iba a corromper? –pregunto alzando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona–. Que idiotas.

– QUEREMOS A NUESTRA KURO, NO A TI –grito Mikan acercándose a ella pero una mano la detuvo, ella volteo y vio al albino quien la miraba seriamente– ... toda tuya –el asintió acercándose.

– ¿Eh? Llego el lobo feroz –susurro la oji roja con maldad.

– No te quiero lastimar –murmuro el albino acercandose.

– Pero yo si –solto con maldad–. Ironico ¿No?

– Mucho... pero si este es el karma lo aceptare, solo debo decir que... yo la conozco mejor que tu... –se acercó un paso por lo que ella retrocedió dos con cara de desagrado–, ella es dulce, amable y siempre ve lo bueno en todo –se acercó de nuevo y ella retrocedió de nuevo–, se preocupa por todos y no se deja vencer fácilmente por las criticas... irónicamente ella es el único ángel rodeada entre tantos diablos –se acercó más y ella al retroceder chocando contra la pared–; es una lástima saber que ella es un diablo... pero la queremos tal y como es, porque a quien queremos es a su yo... no a su identidad –se acercó lo último acorralándola–, tu nunca serás ella... ella es mejor que esto...yo lo sé –la abrazo logrando que esta se pusiera nerviosa– por eso vuelve a ser tu misma Kuro... _realmente te necesito _–murmuro lo último siendo la chica la única que lo escucho.

– Tú... –susurro–, n-no –pidió pero era muy tarde... de los ojos de la chica empezaron a salir lagrimas las cuales caían al hombro de chico, lo abrazo con fuerza y pronto todos escucharon un llanto doloroso, ella se dejó caer de rodilla y el chico sin soltarla se agacho con ella–. ¡No quiero esto, no quiero lastimar a nadie! –grito en medio de su llanto.

– No lo hagas entonces –murmuro el albino con tranquilidad.

– Kuro... –pronuncia Mikan dejando que varias lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ruka y Natsuki miraban si decir nada, la expresión de Ruka era de tristeza y la de Natsuki seriedad. Un rato después la chica se calmó, los sollozos habían parado, ella se separó del albino quien al verla el tomo del rostro y con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas sin borrar su mirada seria.

– Te ves más linda cuando sonríes –le dijo viéndola fijamente y con profundidad–, no me gusta verte llorar.

– T-tienes razón –respondió limpiando sus lágrimas y después le mostro una dulce sonrisa, el chico por primera vez en tantos años le sonrió con la misma dulzura–. extrañaba tu sonrisa –murmuro viéndolo embobada– son las más hermosas que he visto –el chico se sonrojo viendo a otro lado.

– N-no digas tonterías –le dijo con un poco de tartamudeo y algo nervioso.

– Tsundere –dijo Natsuki tosiendo falsamente, tanto rubio como castaña la golpearon en el estómago sin dejar de ver la escena con una sonrisa, ella se sostuvo este con dolor.

– EY VAMOS, aun no recuperamos el cetro –solto Kuro con una sonrisa. Todos empezaron a caminar, la pequeña tomo la mano de su amigo viéndolo sonriente, este le devolvió la mirada serio pero con dulzura en la mirada.

* * *

– ¿Crees que has ganado? –pregunto Elizabeth burlona, el arcangel la miro con preocupación–, yo aun tengo un as bajo la manga.

* * *

Mikan gruño agarrándose la cabeza –. D-demonios –se quejo Natsuki imitando su acción.

– Duele ¡duele! –grito Kuro cayendo de rodillas al piso, Shiro se sostuvo de una pared para sostenerse. Ruka, Susi y Usagi miraron a los cuatro que caían al piso agarrándose la cabeza, se acercaron preocupados y vieron como sus ojos se ponían rojos y a su color original. Por otro lado Yami había caído al piso con el mismo dolor, todos los que quedaban aprovecharon para apuntarla y empezaron a disparar, solo se detuvieron al notar como esta caía a piso inconsciente. Mun no la pasaba mejor pues justo estaba en medio de una pelea y sintió el fuerte dolor que la hizo caer de rodillas quedando a la merced de todos, Hikari y Taiyo estaban iguales pero fuera de peligro y Nathali igual cayó pero al tener a su hermana a un lado se sintió más protegida.

– M-maldita –mascullo Isabela sintiendo como todos sucumbian ante el dolor.

– Tal vez –contesto burlona–, pero eso servirá para que hagas lo que te diga –le dijo levantándose con su pierna aun lastimada.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto eñ arcangel seriamente.

– Que te quedes quieta "Reina"

– ¿Eh? –la miro confundida pero sintió como algo aprisionaba sus manos, piernas y cuello–. Veo que has ganado...

* * *

Los chicos dejaron de sentir la punzada, se sentían algo débiles pero decidieron seguir.

– ¿Seguros que...? –intento decir Ruka pero Natsuki le corto.

– Mun... Yami... están en peligro –contesto mareada– a las hermanas no se les deja –todos asintieron. Llegaron al instante donde Mun quien estaba a punto de ser atravesada por una bala. Mikan con ayuda de su guadaña desvió la bala dándole al el hombre que había disparado.

– A tiempo... –murmuro la "luna" levantándose.

– Un poco... vamos por Yami –murmuro el albino, todos corrieron esperando lo peor y el pequeño lago negro alrededor de Yami les decía que estaban en lo correcto –. YAMI –grito acercándose a ella preocupado, al tomo en sus brazos y le dio unas leves cachetadas–, demonios reacciona.

– N-no –solot Ruka temiendo lo peor, noto como Natsuki se acercaba con la vista baja hacia un hombre, nadie pudo predecir cuando le clavo los dos cuchillos en el cuello.

– Esta no se las paso... –gruño–, **error, no se las pasamos** –todos se asustaron al oír como su voz pasaba a ser demoniaca, se lanzo contra uno golpeándolo tan fuerte que este estrello de forma brutal contra la pared. Sin más tomo a otro y lo lanzo en su dirección, sus ojos rojos los observaron con fijeza y ambos fuero rodeados por una bola de energia totalmente negra antes de explotar.

– Natsuki... basta –murmuro Mikan con miedo.

– NATSUKI –grito Kuro al borde del llanto.

– Detente –pidió Mun aterrada, nunca la vieron tan molesta, lo peor es que ni siquiera era Natsuki. A pesar de eso, la otra no hacía caso, solo seguía matando a los hombres de una forma inhumana.

– Ito –llamo el rubio con sorpresa y algo de miedo–. B-basta –intento acerarse pero la otra creo una barrera a su alrededor para que nadie pasara–. Ito... ¡Ito!... –se desesperó al ver que no obedecía–. YA BASTA NATSUKI –ignorando la situacion cruzo la barrera atravesandola.

– RUKA, NO –gritaron viéndolo con horror. Susi hizo un sonido que indicaba su pánico en esa situación y Usagi con sus orejas cubrió sus ojos empezando a temblar. Todo quedo en silencio cuando vieron como el chico se ponía frente a la chica y cuando esta lo iba a golpear una luz brillante se extendió por todos lado. Después de un rato Ruka abrió los ojos viendo como el puño de la otra estaba a centímetros de su cara, se sorprendió pues pensaba que no la iba a librar, noto como en su mano había una piedra de color negra la cual se integró a su cuerpo, se sorprendió pero recordó donde estaba y la chica frente a él lo veía con sorpresa y desconcierto.

– ¿Ruka... pyon? –logro decir sin salir del shock, bajo su puño y volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes estaban sorprendidos, en el marco de la puerta Hikari, Taiyo, Nathali, Mitsuki y Kobato, las dos primeras con el cetro en manos–, yo... –vio su mano la cual cerro de nuevo en un puño–. Shit.

– Eso estuvo raro –comento la rubia entrando–, pero luego pensamos en eso, tenemos que irnos –miro a Yami quien seguía inconsciente–. Tarada.

– Estará bien –murmuro Shiro inseguro–, pero es mejor curar esas heridas.

– Niños vengan –pidio Kobato, los pequeños se acercaron, todos los vieron con horror.

–¿N-no nos harán nada? –pregunto temeroso el castaño.

– No tranquilos, esa se ve con cara de mala pero es buena persona –le dijo Mitsuki señalando a Natsuki.

– EY ¿¡COMO QUE CARA DE MALA!? –le reclamo la pelinegra con un puchero.

– E-está bien –murmuro el de pelo morado con más seguridad.

– Cállense –murmuro Yami apoyándose más en Shiro–, algunos tratamos de dormir.

– ¿Te encuentra bien? –cuestiono el albino, ella asintio aburrida–, entonces... –con total despreocupación se paró logrando que esta callera al piso–, arréglatelas sola –murmuro sacando un pequeño libro de su bolsillo.

– Señorita Mitsuki ¿su amiga está bien? –pregunto el pelirrojo viendo como esta se paraba aun con muchos agujeros en su cuerpo.

– Meh ha estado peor –respondio tranquila–. Chicos llevaremos a estos niños a sus hogares... yo y Kobato... los demás regresen.

Todos asintieron con suma calma, salieron cada quien emprendiendo su camino, los diez chicos volvían a la academia con el cetro en manos, estaban algo nerviosos y no sabían porque. Al llegar quedaron en shock, quedaron justo arriba del escenario de ceremonias y hay frente a ellos Luna con todo el mundo controlado.

– ¿Qué demonios paso aquí...? –cuestiono Natsuki miro a un lado y quedo en shock al ver a la reina en una esquina atada con cadenas–. N-no fuimos mucho tiempo.

– D-demonios e-esto esta jodidamente mal –solto Yami algo tensa.

– Pero miren que tenemos aquí –pronuncio Luna de manera arrogante.

– ¡Hija de zorra! –exclamo Nathali con frialdad.

– Hija de zorra pero con buenos elementos ¿verdad Natsume-kun? –todos vieron al de ojos rojos quien estaba paradito, derechito y frente a ellos–. ¿Le haran daño? –los chicvos gruñeron desviando la mirada. La situación era aterradora todos los alumnos los rodeaban, Mikan estaba nerviosa viendo a Luna con el ceño fruncido. Los demás miraban alrededor... no querían lastimas a nadie inocente–. Sí que se descuidaron –rio con maldad–, ya sabía yo que eran unos buenos para nada.

– Maldita –mascullo la pelinegra con furia.

– Esta vez llegaste muy lejos –le espeto Shiro con veneno en la voz.

– Shiro-kun, no me diga eso, esto es por nosotros –se movió levemente mientras un cuchillo pasaba cerca de su oreja–. ¡Joder, maldita Pyuma! –chillo, la de ojos rojos la vio con desagrado.

– ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Kuro mirando preocupada a sus amigos con otro cuchillo en mano.

– Primero que nada, te quitaremos esto –menciono Hikari quitándole el objeto punzante, amenazante a lo que la chica respondió con un puchero– y segundo será que les quitemos a los chicos el control –se dijo más a si misma.

– ¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto la maldición si saber que hacer.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –le pregunto Luna a Mikan la cual solo la miraba con odio.

– Mikan –murmuro Mun viendo a la chica.

– Dejala, solo es una chica patetica que intenta hacerse la buena –se mofo.

– Tienes razón.

– Claro que tengo razón, Natsume es hora de matar... –empezó a decir viendo al chico pero la voz de Mikan la interrumpió.

– ¿Saben? Me han pasado muchas cosas en estas cuatro horas, cinco minutos con veintisiete segundos y medio –dijo agachando la mirada– y si he aprendido algo durante ese tiempo, es que uno es... lo que uno es.

– Mikan... –susurro Kuro con sorpresa.

– Pero esto es lo que soy ¿sabes?, no puedo cambiar mi realidad, ni borrar lo que hice antes, no puedo recuperar las vidas que me lleve o los daños que cause, no puedo recuperar las cosas pero tampoco me debo seguir atormentando con los recuerdos del pasado.

– S-Sakura –solto Ruka mirandola con sorpresa.

– Cierto, Natsume querrías... –de nuevo fue interrumpida por Mikan.

– Y ningun tipo de amenaza –vio a Yami y ella bajo la cabeza– o ningún tipo de puesto de alto cargo –vio a Isabela quien seguía inmóvil pero sabía que la escuchaba–, ni ninguna otra cosa podrá hacerme más de lo que realmente soy en mi interior... una chica –se tocó con la mano la en la zona del corazón–, ... un ser humano.

– Fabuloso, ahora arrodíllate –solto Luna aburrida.

– Pero eso está bien –dijo tomando el micrófono.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto la rubia abriendo los ojos desubicada y luego frunciendo las cejas con molestia.

– Porque hice todo lo que una chica nunca podría hacer, porque llege a Gakuen Alice, vencí a la mitad de la organización X, viaje por todo Japón y recupere el cetro de la reina –se apuntó con emoción.

– Muy bien ya te entendimos –dijo yendo hacia ella.

– Así que si soy una chica y también soy una chiflada y una sonsa y una cabeza de chorlito –sus amigos la veían con cara de "¿what the fuck?" a su alrededor empezó a crecer una nube de humo haciendo que Luna empezara a toser y Mikan hablara aún más efusiva.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta viendo alrededor.

– Pero sobre todo soy...

– Ey calmate –la miro nerviosa.

– ¡Soy!

– Tranquilízate.

– SOY –agacho la cabeza.

– ¿¡Qué pasa!? –exclama ya desesperada.

– ¡Soy un cacahuate!¡rock! –exclamo levantando la cabeza con unos lentes con mucho swag, al hacerlo un campo de energía se hizo alrededor lanzando a Luna fuera del escenario mientras gritaba–. ¡Eres un cacahuate! ¡Rock! –señalo a todos incluido sus amigos que estaban en shock–.  
¡Todos somos cacahuates! ¡Rock! –levanto la cabeza alzando las manos– ¡cacahuate, cacahuate!

¿Qué me dices, ven? –empezó a caminar mientras una luz la reflejaba–  
si no quieres que me ría,  
nunca más me riere –se acercó a una pared que estaba conectada a una dinamita–  
y digo no ¡no! –bajo la palanca haciendo explotar el muro–,  
¡nunca me reiré! –salieron los peluches, incluyendo señor Bear, igual Fuyu y Poizum.

¿Qué me dices, ven? –Natsuki y Yami se vieron entre si y sacaron una cámara–  
tú me dices que soy chico dime otra vez,  
¡yo te digo ya!  
¡Otra vez ya! –movió sus lentes dejando ver un poco sus ojos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.  
si lo que quieres es sentirte como yo,  
así lo harás,  
chico serás y muy feliz  
omopelesipelepapalaljamalapepelesipelebob –hizo un baile un tanto ridículo y ambas pelinegras estallaron en carcajadas–.  
¡Soy un cacahuate! –de un gran brinco quedo en medio de todos los controlados– ¡Rock! –apunto a una roca.

– Agh ¿Qué pasa aquí? (_¡Eres un cacahuate!¡Rock! ) _–pregunto levantándose desorientada viendo a Mikan– ¿Qué? –masculla viendo a Mikan bailar casi de manera inhumana, luces de colores adornaban el escenario–. _(¡Todos somos cacahuates! ¡Rock!) _Su baile es impresionante –murmuro– pero yo tengo el control, ATRAPENLA .

_– (¡Cacahuate, cacahuate!) _larga vida Luna –todo van a ella como zombies-

Cuando todos la rodearon un campo se formó mandando a todos lejos y ella con el alice de vuelo se elevó tocando su guitarra. Los que no estaban controlados la vieron mientras subía, era... ¡era genial!

– ¡WHO! –exclamo su prima levantando las manos, a su lado todos tenían la boca abierta viéndola impresionada.

Empezó a tocar con más pasión y con la guitarra apunto a alguien lanzando un rayo de energía blanco que hizo que la piedra que les colocaba Luna saliera de su cuello.

– Libre ¡estoy libre! –grito un chico x tocando su cuello.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Luna, vio como hacía lo mismo con otro tres alumno–. NO –grito desesperada agarrándose el cabello–. ¡Mis preciosas piedras! –grito al ver como lo hacía con todos.

– Ja –celebro Anna.

– Ouh –soltó Nonoko con sorpresa.

– Yihah –exclamo Koko levantando un brazo.

– Miau –dijo Kitsune. Lanzo un rayo a la barrera liberando a la mayoría de la academia quienes celebraban su libertad.

– Su música es tan genial, mi alice no soporta este nivel de rock and roll –se queja Luna viendo como todos se movían como si estuvieran en un concierto de rock . Carmen ¡haz algo!

La castaña reía divertida mientras la cargaban pasándola de mano en mano.

– ¿Carmen? –la vio desorientada–. BIEN, ESO FUE EL COLMO –grito furiosa –. NATSUME TE ORDENO QUE... –lo apunto pero Mikan dio una rápida movida haciendo que la piedra de él se saliera.

– ¿Eh? –susurro Natsume, se miro tocando su cuello.

– NATSUME –Ruka se acercó a él con una sonrisa y él le correspondió.

– M-mejor me largo –trato de huir.

– Miren esa es la alice que nos liberó –exclamaron los alumnos.

– ¡Dejen pasar tontos! –les grito pero la pasaron a empujar–. Ah hijos de... –sintió un par de manos en sus hombros una en cada lado, al voltear vio a Natsuki y Kuro, la primera con una sonrisa burlona y la segunda con una sonrisa adorable tratando de disfrazar la maldad en su mirada–. Mierda.

– Chicas –murmuro la reina siendo aún sujetada por las cadenas.

– Eh de admitir... –comenzo a decir Hikari, todos la voltearon a ver–. Que eso fue ¡Epico! –sonrió algo emocionada–, si no es porque cada vez que toco un instrumento explota intentaria aprender.

– Definitivamente –apoyo Nathali riendo.

– Veo que lo lograron –comento Natsume viendo el cetro.

– Si –respondió Hikari y se acercó a la reina–. Realmente no debe preocuparse... siempre estamos bien –acercó el cetro a esta y las cadenas se borraron.

– Gracias contesto tomando el cetro.

– CHICOS –grito Hotaru llegando donde ellos, a su lado iba Yefri.

– Reina... –hablo con calma el mayordomo–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Completamente –murmuro calmada–, tenemos que ir a con el director –este asintió y ambos se fueron.

– Por cierto ¿y Luna? –pregunto Ruka, todos voltearon a ver dónde está estaba, muchos alumnos la vieron con odio.

– ¿Quién gano? – celebro Natsuki divertida.

– ¡Ríete todo lo que quieras!... al final no ganaste nada –se bufo Luna burlona–, solo me odiaran y ¿tú?

– No la gran cosa –le respondió indiferente–, solo te detuve, con eso me basta –rio levemente, se dio la vuelta jalando a Kuro quien estaba tranquila.

– ¿Detenerme? ¿Cómo Ana Yukihara? –susurro con maldad, la chica se detuvo dandole la espalda.

– Oh no –murmuro el albino temiendo lo peor.

– ¿Qué ahora no hablas? –pregunto Luna–. Claro, como debe estar pudriendose con los gusanos.

– Cierra tu puta boca –amenazo con voz de ultratumba– **de mi madre no hables, pinche zorra urgida.**

– ¿Mal? Te duele que tu tuviste oportunidad de salvarla pero no lo hiciste –declaro con sorna.

– Cállate Koizumi –le ordeno Kuro con nervios.

– No, no lo hare, ya es hora de que se lo digan... TÚ pudiste salvarla y lo sabes ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Oh claro, porque la señorita tenía miedo de "que algo le pasara a su hermanito"

– Callate Luna –pidio Carmen detrás de ella.

– NO, lo único que es hecho bien es matar y asesinar –todos alrededor empezaron a murmurar–, de ahí en fuera no has sabido proteger a na... –sintio como una mano la tomaba por el cuello– ...die.

Natsuki la miraba con sus ojos sin vida, uno de ellos era rojo y se notaba claramente la furia que emanaba, pero no iba a gastar sus cuerdas vocales.

– S-suéltame –pidió con dolor.

– Tienes razón, **tienes toda la razón, **no te equivocas, **no lo haces,** **solo sirvo para matar **–se rio de forma cruel.

– N-no –susurro Mikan e intento acercarse pero una barrera se lo impido, volteo a ver a Kuro quien la miro con tristeza.

– No te meta Mikan... no te metas –pido desviando la mirada–. No te metas.

– **Te demostrare...** _MATALA, QUE MUERA, _**para que...**_ VENGATE, HASLO, **sirvo** MATAR,MATAR, _**CALLENSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **TE VOY A MATAR LUNA **–grito apretando su cuello más, esta empezó a patalear intentando soltarse.

– ¡NIJUU!

Una parte de la barrera se manchó de sangre, se vio el cuerpo de Luna caer al piso, pero su cabeza cayo segundos después, la barrera se quitó y vieron a Natsuki con los ojos rojos, mirada dilatada y sonrisa lunática, toda llena de sangre. Todos los presentes quedaron en shock.

Un fuerte grito resono en sus oidos depertando a Natsuki, se vio las manos y luego se toco la cara con expresión dudosa. Vio el cuerpo de Luna, sus ojos sin vida abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, de su boca salía un chorro de sangre, su pelo rubio ahora tintado con un color rojo.

– MALDITA ASESINA.


	67. Canción de Natsuki

**Bad apple, cover de Ranita Conejito.**

* * *

**La canción de Natsuki.**

Los chicos se dirigían al salón de música a ver sus calificaciones, pero escucharon una melodía y una voz conocida.

_Aunque estoy en medio del tiempo y va fluyendo, la indiferencia de mi mente se está apoderando._

**– Tienes una misión importante.**

– Lo que sea, no le metas misterio.

**– Bueno, tu misión es simple, tienes que matar a esta niña** –mostro unos papeles.

_Ya no puedo ver ni sentir a mi corazón, no me importa no, si pierdo la razón._

– Cuando...

**– Cuando estabas dormida, aquello nos puede ayudar a estar cerca de "esa mujer"**

_Aunque no haga ni un pequeño movimiento hay una fuerza que me arrastra las grietas del tiempo._

– Esto me recuerda a aquella ocasión.

**– Tks, sabía que era mala idea, esos ineptos te volvieron sensible...**

– ...

_Poco me importa lo que pasa a mi alrededor ¿Por qué soy así?_

– Jajajaja hasta crees, si tengo que matar a esta mocosa lo hare, será un buen cebo.

– **Lo sé, porque yo la elegí **–se burló.

_¡No hay que cuestionarlo!_

– Cumpliré tu misión –la chica de ojos café miraba al frente–. **Nijuu.**

_Si soñando estoy y nada puedo ver hoy, mis palabras no sirven, aunque griten no me oyen._

Mikan observaba a su prima cantar con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Pero su sonrisa no era real, tampoco falsa. Era una lunática.

_La triste (culpa) esta ocasión me consume sin razón, __**así que empieza a vivir sin nada poder sentir.  
**__No me trates de engañar, con tu voz desconcertar, mi alma no estará ahí así que no puedo oír.  
Si algo pudiera cambiar del mundo y su pensar, todo lo teñiría de__** negro y oscuridad.**_

Yami miraba preocupada a la chica que tenía un ojo rojo y el otro café. A veces su voz se escuchaba extraña y ella sabía la causa. Era la canción que le obligo a cantar **Nijuu.**

_No existe un futuro para alguien como yo._

La chica poso una mano en su pecho.

_¿Pertenezco a este mundo? Es que confundida estoy._

Su mirada era vacía, volteo a ver a sus compañeros sonriendo ampliamente.

_Me duele mi corazón ¿Qué me causa esta afición?_

**La culpa. **Sentía su culpa. Su alma dividida en dos

_No he llegado a conocer lo que hay dentro de mi ser._

La Natsuki que quería hacer lo correcto y la **Natsuki **que solo quería sacar su frustración.

_El hecho de caminar, también me suele cansar._

Eran metáforas, de lo que estaba cansada era de vivir, hubo un punto en el cual todo daba igual.

_¿Por qué debería pensar que alguien más puedo salvar?_

Ya no era la heroína, solo **una asesina, un monstruo, la villana** de su cuento de hadas.

_Si para alguien como yo, existiera una elección, teñiría la oscuridad de blanca luz del sol._

Pero era imposible para ella producir aquella hermosa luz que todos amaban. Solo era un hoyo negro el cual succionaba todo lo hermoso.

_Aunque estoy en medio del tiempo y va fluyendo, la indiferencia de mi mente se está apoderando.  
Ya no puedo ver ni sentir a mi corazón, no me importa no, si pierdo la razón.  
Aunque no haga ni un pequeño movimiento hay una fuerza que me arrastra las grietas del tiempo.  
Poco me importa lo que pasa a mi alrededor ¿Por qué soy así?_

Todos miraban confundidos a la chica que solo cantaba sin cantar, algo que salía sin querer salir, que complicada era aquella chica. Pero los que conocían la verdad entendían el trasfondo de aquellas frases, palabras, sentimientos y culpas.

– Natsuki... –murmuro Mikan queriendo pararla. Ella solo cantaba sin prestar atención.

_¡No hay que cuestionarlo!_

Soltó en llanto, uno silencio.

_Si soñando estoy y nada puedo ver hoy, mis palabras no sirven, aunque griten no me oyen.  
La triste (culpa) esta ocasión me consume sin razón, __**así que empieza a vivir sin nada poder sentir.  
**__No me trates de engañar, con tu voz desconcertar, mi alma no estará ahí así que no puedo oír.  
Si algo pudiera cambiar del mundo y su pensar, todo lo teñiría de__** negro y oscuridad.**_

Todas sus penas recaían sobre ella, pero no dejaría que nadie la viera vulnerable, porque lo último que quería era pena.

No para alguien como ella. No merecía no eso. Menos de la gente a la cual... trataba tan mal. Sentía muchas voces en su cabeza pero solo una lograba tranquilizarla, irónicamente era la voz que la obligaba a ser un monstruo. ¿Por qué? No era esquizofrénica, ¿de donde veía esa voz mágica que todo lo curaba?

_Cuando me pueda mover, cuando me pueda mover. Todo lo destruiré, todo lo_ destruiré.

Pensó varias ocasiones hacer algo suicida que pudiera salvar a sus amigos que aún no estaban tan corrompidos como ella. Porque para ella ya no había salvación.

_Cuando sienta depresión, cuando sienta depresión ¿Brillara mi corazón? ¿Brillara mi corazón?_

Porque ella ya estaba opaca y ningún foco era tan brillante para poder llenar de luz su vacío. Ya estaba muerta.

_Aun no sé nada de ti, no conozco nada en mí, desconozco todo aquí y siempre ha sido así._

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver a Ruka en cuanto seco sus lágrimas, él le sonrió de forma cálida y ella se dio cuenta de algo. Tal vez él era un foco brillante.

_Cuando pueda despertar de esta pesadilla irreal. _

No podía ser verdad, no iba a arrastrar al rubio en sus problemas. Tendría que olvidarse de su resplandor.

_Todo voy a destrozar y el mundo oscurecerá._

Era verdad, ella no podía sentir nada. Sonrió con falsedad. Solo era oscuridad.

– ¿No les han dicho que es de mala educación espiar? –bromeo, supo que debía ser actriz cuando Mikan sonrió con alegría pensando ingenuamente que saco todo.

_No Mikan, jamás sacare todo. Este es mi castigo eterno._


	68. Mil maneras de morir

**¡Mil maneras de morir!**

– Hola –saludo una chica de pelo gris–, si tú, ahora te presentamos nuestro programa parodia ¡Mil maneras de morir! Tenemos a nuestro sujeto de pruebas, dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? –acerco el micrófono a cierta rubia.

– ¡Todos saben quién soy! Luna Koizumi... los odio a todos –se cruzó de brazos con mirada de odio.

– Empecemos con ¡Mil maneras de morir! –presento la buena Okami.

* * *

**No. 1: Loli-Kawaii-Asesina  
Sujeto: Luna Koizumi  
Asesino: Kuro Pyuma  
Razón: hacer enfurecer a una Loli-Diablo-conunputocuchillodecarnicero**

Se encontraban la de pelo negro y ojos rojos y la rubia puta una frente a la otra, ambas se veían amenazantes.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a llorar? –pregunto una Luna burlona, la otra frunció el ceño–, te recuerdo que solo eres una mocosa, ¿Qué podrías hacer contra mí? Ni si quiera puedes defenderte sola.

– Eres una prostituta de mierda y te vas a ir al infierno en donde te seguiré para torturarte por toda la eternidad –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa de loli.

– Inténtalo rojita –le amenazo, esta se acercó a la otra y la tiro al piso donde empezaron a forcejear.

– ¡Maldita! –grito Kuro y se puso encima viéndola molesta.

– ¡HIJA DE PUTA! –le grito la rubia poniéndose ahora ella encima.

– No metas a mi madre en esto –se puso encima–, tu cara de sapo con verrugas.

– No insultes mi cara –se puso encima–, al menos yo si bese a Shiro-kun, tu ni cerca de eso estas –aquello hizo enfurecer a la oji rojo que saco una fuerza sobrehumana y le clavo un cuchillo en el pecho, esta quedo en shock.

– ¿C-cómo? –pregunto en shock, Kuro siguio apuñalandola con furia.

* * *

– Entonces ¿de dónde sacaste las carnitas Kuro? –pregunto Yami comiendo feliz unos tacos de carnitas.

– Oh bueno... de por ahí –sonrió de forma tierna e inocente–, si sabe medio rara es porque se me callo a la tierra.

– Como cosas peores –le dijo tranquilizandola–, sabe muy parecida a la carne humana –saboreo gustosa.

– Disfrútalo, yo me voy –salió sin abandonar su tierna e inocente sonrisa.

* * *

**No. 100: Onii-chan  
Sujeto: Luna Koizumi  
Asesino: Shiro Okami  
Razón: Molestar a la loli frente al tsundere lolicon**

La rubia estaba ahorcando a Kuro, esta aun no sabía que era un diablo, sentía que le faltaban el aire y trataba de zafarse, la loca sintió un par de garra jalarla con brusquedad y se encontró con unos ojos azules furiosos.

– ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? –pregunto molesto el albino, ella nego.

– Vamos Shiro-kun no te enojes –lo abrazo por el cuello–, tu no necesitas a esa tonta~

– Aléjate –la empujo–, será mejor que te calmes Luna que mi paciencia no es eterna.

– Tú lo pediste –murmuro molesta se acercó a la oji rojo y puso un cuchillo en su cuello, ella balbuceo asustada pues en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas como para defenderse.

La rubia volteo a ver al frente pero no vio al albino, sintió que algo la atravesaba por detrás, vio una mano con garra y al voltear vio al albino verla con odio y frialdad, esta soltó el cuchillo y cayo de rodillas, el albino fue a abrazar a la loli quien se aferró a él, eso fue lo último que pudo ver la rubia antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**No. 15: Ángel de la muerte  
Sujeto: Luna Koizumi  
Asesino: Mikan Sakura  
Razón: No tiene que haber razón para matarla**

– Tú –Mikan se acercó a Luna–. ¡Lastimaste a Natsume! ¿el que te hizo?

– El simple hecho de que te duela es suficiente –respondio la rubia con una sonrisa altanera que se borro cuando Mikan le clavo la guadaña en el cuello. La castaña balbuceaba incoherencias mirandola morir, luego de un rato vio como la cabeza rodaba en el piso, sonrió satisfecha–. Ahora por Makeikusa.

* * *

– Eso es todo amigos, hasta el próximo ¡Mil maneras de morir! –indico una Okami sonriente.

– Ayuda... un médico –pidió Luna en silla de ruedas, de repente del techo cayo un piano encima de ella. Okami guiño un ojo mirando al úpblico.

**No. 150: Al aire  
Sujeto: Luna Koizumi  
Asesino: Piano  
Razón: El lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado**

**[**Señal de interferencia**]**


	69. Chapter 56: Explicaciones

**Hola a todos, es hora de un nuevo capitulo, pero antes:**

**Yamii-chanRmrz**: Te entiendo amiga, POR ESAS MADRE QUE NO COMPRENDEN NUESTRAS HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS DE ADOLESCENTE /alza una copa de vino (Que en realidad es coca)/ jaja solo bromeo /lanza lejos la copa y esta le da a un viejito que pasaba por ahí/ sobre la muerte de Luna, tenia MUCHAS OPCIONES incluso casi la que la mata es Kuro o Mikan... incluso tenia a Shiro pero el es muy caballeroso como para matar a una admiradora no secreta, luego que Yami la desmembrara, que la tiraran por un barranco, que Natsume la quemara, que "accidentalmente" se le clavaran miles de cuchillos en su cuerpo, que un trueno rompiera una ventana y los vidrios se le enterraran (¿Another? ¿donde?), incluso pensé que Ruka la matara... no preguntes, pero al final dije, ¿Por qué no? que la maten frente a toda la escuela y así los odien y pongan más picoso el asunto y solo dos personas lo podían hacer Yami o Natsuki porque ambas están locas tanto como para hacerlo frente a todos, pero Yami matara a otras /toma un vaso con agua/ en fin, talvez en los ovas ponga uno que diga 1000 manera de morir... y en todas aparecerá Luna xD

**cristal chapter**: ¿enserio? yo si xD [Inserte comentario de arriba], hasta pensé que sus "amigas" la mataran (es que la hice muy odiable) ¿ENSERIO? SON 57 CAPITULOS, deohs xD eres mi idola yo en ese tiempo solo me chuto uno de 24 a 30 capítulos, dime tus secretos jaja, tranquila se actualizara miércoles y sábado. Créeme hago lo que este a mi alcance para que se rían, ¡incluso si se me queman las neuronas por culpa de dora, dora la explotadora- digo la exploradora!

**Daark Nekoo**: la tendrá wuajajajaja, aun no pero la tendrás, solo que como Mikan es, es, es muy Mikan me cuesta trabajo buscar como hacerla de ese modo, pero todo por ustedes, además desde el principio ya me lo pedían pero es que... MIKAN ES TAN JODIDAMENTE BUENA Y ALEGRE... los fic que leo y la hacen sádica la hacen muy Ooc y como desde el principio no la hice seria y la puse muy canon ahora sufro /se va a llorar al rincón/

**Ustedes sigan leyendo yo me iré a leer libros de tortura medieval, mitología y psicología de los pegasos... no pregunten por el último... lean**

* * *

**Explicaciones**

Esta volteo su mirada a los demás, todos la veían con miedo, todos menos sus amigos quienes la veían con preocupación.

– MALDITO MONSTRUO –grito un chico mientras salía corriendo.

– ¿Monstruo? –se preguntó–, monstruo –repitió, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios–, cierto... muy cierto.

– LLAMEN A UN MAESTRO.

– SAQUENLA DE LA ESCUELA.

– ES PELIGROSA.

– CIERREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS –grito Mikan furiosa apretando sus puños.

– Señorita venga con nosotros –pronuncia un maestro tomándola por el brazo, ella solo lo siguió sin borrar su expresión.

– E-esto ya está muy mal –murmuro Shiro viendo cómo se llevaban a su amiga. Yami chasqueo la legua, se cruzó de brazos y vio a los demás.

– Estamos en problemas.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, entre esos murmuro habían miles de ofensas a Natsuki, Mikan estaba a punto de poner un alto.

– CALLENSE IDIOTAS –grito Sumire molesta–. ¿¡Ustedes se dan cuenta de lo que dicen, dicen más mierda de la que cagan!? –uso las misma palabras que alguna vez uso Mikan, todos se quedaron callados.

– No me gusta contradecir... pero tiene razón Sumire... ella lo hizo por algo... Luna era peligrosa –murmuro Anna con una mueca de tristeza.

– Además... ustedes también tenían deseos de asesinarla... ¿o era solo por decir? –dijo Koko con sus típicas sonrisas despreocupadas. Todos se quedaron callados y luego fruncieron el ceño.

– Ya veo... ustedes son sus cómplices –solto una chica, todos golpearon sus caras.

– Y yo creía que Koko era el idiota –murmuro Sumire con desconcierto.

– No queremos traidores aquí –dijo otro chico acercándose. Los demás se empezaron a cercar pero un cuerpo se los impidió, era Orenji quien sonreía con auténtica maldad.

– Lo siento... no permitiré que les hagan daño a estos chicos... me da igual si ustedes se hunden en su miseria –amplio su sonrisa–, a mis amigos na-di-e-los-to-ca.

– Orenji –murmuro el albino sorprendido y recordando lo que vio.

– Ey Shiro –lo saludo–. ¿Por qué esa cara?

– N-no lo digas así como así –le dijo Hikari alzando una ceja. El chico vio a los demás y empezó a convertirse en un perfecto tigre, era grande y se veía amenazador.

– Me pareció ver un lindo gatito –solto Kuro con voz tierna y riendo.

– I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! –Mun y Yami fueron interrumpidas por un golpe de parte de Hotaru.

– Debemos sacar a los chicos de aquí –les aviso Natsume corriendo a donde los otros.

* * *

– Señorita ¿sabe lo que ocasiono? TODA LA ACADEMIA ES UN CAOS –le grito un profesor.

– Siempre supe que era mala idea aceptar estas escorias en la escuela –reclamo otro.

– ESO QUE MÁS DA, todo se arruino, los alumnos enloquecerán, sentirán miedo –se quejo una maestra.

– ¿Y quién paga las consecuencias? OBVIO QUE NOSOTROS –se lamenta otro profesor. Todos empezaron a discutir, Natsuki solo los miraba con calma, le daba exactamente lo mismo.

– CIERRE LA BOCA –grito Persona entrando–, entiendo que todos estemos "preocupados" por el bien de los alumnos y no por cosas nuestras que a nadie le importa –dijo con ironía–, pero les recuerdo que el trato es simple, ellos entran y nos protegen... y eso han hecho.

– ¿¡Proteger!? TODO ES UN CAOS DESDE QUE LLEGARON ELLOS, la academia estaba más tranquila sin ellos.

– Caos y destrucción son dos conceptos distintos, caos no le hace daño a nadie, destrucción sí, eso es todo –un maestro iba a decir algo– dije ESO ES TODO –repitio con amenaza.

– ¿Entonces me puedo ir? –pregunto la chica levantándose–. Aleluya ya me cansaban sus platicas.

* * *

El rubio entro a la azotea, camino y se sentó a lado de su amigo quien veía a todos hacer un caos, miro con tristeza esa imagen ¿Cómo todo puede cambiar de un segundo a otro? Se preguntó el chico, hace unos minutos todo era diversión y ahora todos corrían por sus vidas, asustados.

– Que molestia –mascullo el de ojos rojos.

– ¿Qué crees que ocurra? –pregunto el rubio viendo al vacio.

– Guerra –dijo sin más. Ruka se escondio entre sus rodillas temblando.

– Sé que esto es difícil –ambos voltearon a verla, a Mikan– pero les prometo que acabara rápido –les dijo tranquila.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Ruka temeroso.

– ¿Por qué, que?

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? No la culpo pero no lo entiendo... sé que odiaba a Luna pero...

– Sé que no lo entienden, es largo, complicado y difícil... ella sufrió mucho para protegerme –cubrió su fleco con su mirada–, me protegía de esa gente... perdió, sufrió y se aguantó todos estos años... poco a poco su mente colapso, se volvió loca... no, esto es Nijuu.

– ¿Nijuu?

– Es una chica la cual comparte cuerpo con ella, su segunda personalidad, ella no teme matar, no la culpo, todo lo hace por proteger a Natsuki pero aun así... le causa muchos daños...

– ¿Cuál es tu especie? –pregunto Natsume, ella lo miro sorprendida – Buru nos lo conto.

**Flash back.**

– Tengo una pregunta, cuando Nogi y yo buscamos en sus cuartos encontramos unos libros –explico Hotaru.

– Oh eso, son los libros de los jueces y guardias –todos la vieron curiosos–, en la vida para hacer que la ley se haga realidad hay jueces que juzgan tus pecados, estos son conocidos como los jueces del equilibrio, el jurado le los naipes y los guardianes de la vida, es algo complejo –se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Qué tanto?

– Explicación rápida, los jueces son dos, el sol y la luna, el solo juzga lo bueno y la luna lo malo, es una estupidez pero ya que –se encogió de hombros–, el jurado de los naipes son cinco, diamante, corazón, trébol y pica, su líder el joker o comodín. Ellos se dividen en dos equipos diamante y trébol los buenos, pica y corazón los "malos" y Joker es el punto medio, luego los guardianes son luz, oscuridad, amor, esperanza y paz.

– ¿Tanto así? –murmuro Ruka, ella asintio–, entonces tu eres la juez de la luna, Akarui es la juez del sol, Suta la guardiana de la luz –esta asintió– ¿y las demás?

– Kuro no sabemos y las demás tienen que averiguarlo ustedes –sonrió–, piensen en las claras pistas.

**Fin del flash back**

– Oh... eso... bueno... yo no soy una guardiana –dijo mientras sus ojos perdían vida–, ni juez... ni jurado... yo soy más bien un verdugo –sentencio de manera seria y fría–. Soy el ángel de la muerte, Mikan Yukihara.

* * *

Orenji iba feliz de la vida, silbando mientras veía el caos que se levantaba, sintió como alguien lo aprisionaba contra la pared.

– Hola Shiro-kun –saludo feliz, este lo miro serio–, oh vamos, no me mires con esas cara que me pone triste.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto yendo al grano.

– Tal vez porque quise protegerlos –respondió tranquilo.

– ¿Uniéndote al bando enemigo? –alzo una ceja con recelo.

– Si no puedes con el enemigo... únetele –rio divertido–, tranquilo nunca les haría daño.

– ¿Por qué debería creerte? –cuestiono sin dejar de verlo directo a los ojos.

– Porque los quiero –este se sorprendió por la respuesta–, jamás les haría daño a mis hermanos –le sonrió con afecto.

Shiro abrió los ojos sorprendido–. Tiger –susurro viéndolo asombrado.

– Eh ¿aun te acuerdas de ese apodo? Que alegría creí que se abría olvidado de mí, estan por sobre el borrado de memoria –ahora él se sorprendió al sentir como el otro lo abrazaba, después de un rato correspondió–. Hola de nuevo hermano.

– Estúpido –murmuro el albino–, pendejo de mierda, si no fuese porque no te veo desde los catorce te castraría.

– Q-que suerte tengo –susurro nervioso.

* * *

– Este es el plan –concluyo Narumi viendo a los otros cuatro maestros que lo acompañaban. Estaban Serina, Jinno, Misaki, Nodacchi y Narumi.

– Narumi no seas tarado –le dice Serina con el ceño fruncido–, no podemos hacer eso ¿Qué pasaría si los demás chicos son lastimados en el proceso?

– ¡Pero si se siguen quedando todos los atacaran! –grito alarmado.

– Naru... ellos no los conocen lo suficiente como para confiar plenamente... yo tengo una mejor solución –comento Nodacchi, todos lo vieron–, necesitare ayuda de Akira Tonōchi y que ustedes distraigan un rato a los chicos.

– Bien... –murmuro el rubio devastado–, _aun después de los años sigo sintiendo esta culpa._

* * *

– ¿Qué creen que ocurra? –pregunto Sumire viendo a la nada.

– Guerra –respondió Koko sin borrar su sonrisa, la chica lo vio molesta–. Bien, Bien.

– Lo que sucederá es una guerra inminente pero no entre estudiantes, si no entre alice muy fuertes y peligrosos –comento llegando a donde ellos– capaces de destruir todo gakuen alice en menos de una semana, imagínense con las personas normales.

– ¿Un alice puede causar tanta destrucción? –pregunto Anna cubriendo su boca con su mano.

– Si se usa incorrectamente si... además, más que alice diría que es un poder que viene de nacimiento en cierta clase de personas... más bien es hereditario... como si hubiese dos dimensiones las cuales se cruzaron y estos seres lograron reproducirse en este mundo logrando así mezclar, ángeles, diablos y humanos, no son muchos pero esos pocos que hay han sido corrompidos por la maldad humana.

– ¿T-tanto a-así? –pregunto Linchou nervioso.

– Si y eso que solo cuento los de Japón... Japón no es especial ¿saben? Estados unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, etcetera.

– Vaya ¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto? –pregunto Koko.

– Porque ustedes conviven con ellos, yo conviví con ellos, con los padres de esos chicos, se poco pero quiero ayudar... si no sabemos que pasa no podemos ayudar –explico tranquilo.

– ¿Qué propone? –pregunto Hotaru llegando, a su lado iban Natsume y Ruka.

– ¿Qué propongo? –repitio sonriendo–, propongo que...

– ¿¡EH!? –exclamo Tsubasa sorprendido–. ¿¡VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO Y VER SU PASADO...!? ESTAN LOCOS –siguió gritando hasta que Misaki le dio un golpe en la cabeza, se quejo adolorido.

– Cállate idiota –le amenazo su novia con una mirada fulminante–. Ahora ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?

– Si no sabemos que pasa por sus jodidas cabezas no podremos saber que hacer –respondió tranquila la inventora.

– Eso es complicado pues nos llevamos a mucha gente –comento Tono mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

– Y si le pedimos ayuda a los otros –pregunto Natsume viendo al profesor–, ya sabe los Johnson, los Kuroma, Matsumoto y Aborosu.

– Servirá –contesto–, búsquenlos.

– No hace falta, estábamos espiándolos –respondió Jin saliendo de las sombras dejando a la mayoría desconcertado.

– Eres bueno para eso –comento Natsume sacando unos billetes.

– Calla –miro a los demás–, trece personas y nosotros seis diecinueve ¿somos muchos, no? Uno más y somos veinte...

– B-bueno, creo que todos quieren ayudar.

– Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, mi grupo serán estos acompañantes míos, que somos seis y nos llevamos a Imai, Hyuuga y Nogi, usted lleve a los demás y Tono ayudara en ambos equipos con su alice de amplificación ¿entendido?

– Si.

– Sigo pensando que es mala idea –respondió el peli azul dudoso.

– A nadie le interesan sombritas –gruño el de ojos rojos mirandolo con desden.

– Pero ¿no deberíamos preguntarles?

– Ellos no te cuentan nada exacto –responde la inventora replicando.

– Tsubasa sé que no te gusta estar de chismoso pero ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	70. Chapter 57: Viaje en el tiempo I

**Hola a todos, bueno lo prometido es deuda**

**MadokaKaname896**: Jaja perdón, pero no puedo publicar seguido, por mi público todos los días, pero aquí estas… algo así, es el inicio de esta aventura, vendrán sorpresas para el futuro y esto determinara la decisión que tomen en su batalla final. Ahora no lo deje en intriga, bueno un poco, pero nada grave y ahora es mucho más largo.

**Cristal**: Oh si habrá sangre, como comienzo no tanto pero sí que habrá. Jaja es entendible, oh me siento alagada de que mi historia provocara esas ojeras /se abanica exageradamente/ gracias, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir y seguir… además no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar.

**Angel of Death**: Gracias, se aprecian esos comentarios, la verdad para ser sincera casi era una historia cliché pero al final dije "Yolo" y probé mi propio estilo, gracias por sus lindo comentarios me hacen el día, créanme cuando los leo sonrió como… bueno como alguien que jamás sonríe y de repente sonríe xD, aquí tienen la actualización.

**Yamii-chanRmrz**: y créeme aún falta mucho que ver, todavía no hablamos del pasado de Natsume y Ruka, ellos también tienen su parte importante en todo esto, espero no decepcionar a nadie, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y tomare mucha lechita con pocholate para tener energías.

**Bueno disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo I**

Todos estaban en un lugar extraño, un vórtice en el tiempo, cada uno observaba a su alrededor con serias dudas existenciales.

– Chicos, para entender parte de esto es necesario ver desde, los comienzos, cuando todo era paz o bueno algo por el estilo... –comenzo a explicar Nodacchi.

– No entiendo –murmuro Tsubasa.

– Veremos desde que nació Makeikusa... o más bien desde el inicio de los tiempos...

_Chan chan chan_

Todos observaron como Nodacchi empezaba a hacer una ventana, para ver hay a través del pasado.

– Pareciera que haces crepe –murmuro Natsume con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Ah ¿Qué no hacia eso? –pregunto Hotaru siguiendole el juego.

– C-chicos esto es serio –les dijo Jin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Recuerden no soltarse de las manos –aviso Julian viendo como una imagen se empezaba a formar.

* * *

**(avisos: de ahora en adelante las escenas en la ventana se escribirán como lo hacemos regularmente y las escenas de la realidad se harán en cursivas, debido a que estas serán más cortas y bueno... resulta más cómodo para algunos)**

**Viaje en el tiempo I**

Se muestra un mundo vacío, como un desierto sin nada más que el suelo y un hombre parado en medio del lugar.

– Este lugar es perfecto –cerro los ojos–, aquí se hará mis dos nuevos reinos –alzo una mano y una grieta se formó bajo sus pies, luego esta se volvió amarilla, mostrando la división del mundo–, reino del bien –apunto a su derecha–, reino del mal –apunto a la izquierda.

* * *

_– ¿Quieren? –pregunto Koko mostrando un bote de palomitas, todos agarraron._

_– ¿Ese señor quién es? –pregunta Sumire introducción el alimento a su boca._

_– Ya verán –contesto Julian como siempre tranquilo._

* * *

El hombre tomo dos flores, un lirio y una rosa, coloco el primero en la zona derecha y el segundo en la izquierda, las dejo plantadas y desapareció sin más.

Todos vieron como si se hubiese adelantado una película, como los días pasaban hasta completarse una semana, las flores crecieron llegando a una altura humana, del lirio salió un hombre de pelo negro ojos azules y con un traje blanco con alas del mismo color saliendo, en su cabeza flotando una aureola, de la rosa nació una mujer se pelo negro con ojos café rojizo y con un vestido largo de color negro, unas alas negras salían desde atrás, era más chicas pero esta tenía una cola y cuernos rojos.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto el hombre curioso.

– No estoy segura –respondió la mujer mirando a su alrededor.

– Yo les explicare, mis amados capullos –se introdujo el hombre misterioso colocandose en medio de la separación de ambos reinos–, este es el nuevo mundo, elegí este lugar por su encanto natural.

Arriba de ambos aparecieron tres puntitos y vieron alrededor, era un lugar muy cutre. El hombre carraspeo su garganta–. Como decía, este lugar es muy grande para mí, por eso los cree a ustedes mi arcángel y mi demonio, ustedes gobernaran este lugar pero hay unas reglas muy básicas.

– Díganos creador –contesto el arcángel de manera caballerosa, su padre sonrio y prosiguio.

– Uno; no se pueden pelear entre ustedes, dos; cuando creen a los seres que vivan en este mundo los trataran con amor y respeto, tres; los ángeles nunca irán a las zona de los diablos y viceversa ¿entendido?

– ¿Nosotros si podemos? –pregunto el demonio con voz suave.

– Ustedes si, el que pase al otro lado será exiliado a la zona prohibida –el hombre mostro una parte donde no llegaba la separación, era oscura y tenia un aire lúgubre.

– Si creador –contestaron dando una reverencia.

– Llámenme padre, mis amados hijos.

* * *

_– Que conmovedora historia –menciona Anna con un pañuelo en manos._

_– Es tan lindo, la creación de un mundo siempre es hermosa –comento Nonoko de igual modo._

_– ¿Cómo esa chica tan dulce puede ser un demonio? –pregunto Misaki con una sonrisa conmovida._

_– Va patrañas –dice Koko rodando los ojos._

_– ¿Este es el inicio? –pregunta la oji violeta al profesor que asintió–. Eso significa que la chica es Makeikusa-sensei._

_..._

_– ¿¡QUE!? –gritaron los demás, la chica se cubrio las orejas mirandolos con irritación,_

_– ¡ESA JOVEN TODA BUENA ES LA PROFESORA! –pregunto Kitsune con asombro._

_– Que cosas ¿no? –comenta Nodacchi con una sonrisa boba en el rostro._

* * *

– ¿Entonces como comenzamos arcángel? –pregunta el pequeño demonio con curiosidad.

– No me llames así, suena muy raro –le respondio aquel hombre soltando una risa.

– ¿Cómo debería llamarte? –le pregunto con ternuras, aquella acción enternecio el corazón de su hermano.

– Porque no me llamas... Héctor... suena bien –propuso con una pose pensativa, la chica asintio.

– Entonces tu llámame... um –murmuro tratando de pensar un nombre– Elizabeth... suena lindo –concluyo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre asintio y miro a sus nuevos hogares.

– ¿Cómo podemos comenzar? –cuestiono para si mismo. Ambos comenzaron a pensar hasta que una idea surco la mente del demonio.

– ¿Qué tal como nos creó a nosotros? –propuso la dama, miro al cielo y empezó a volar hasta llegar a una gran distancia.

– ¿Qué haces? –hablo su hermano mirandola llegar hasta lo alto, se acerco rápidamente posandose a su lado, desde arriba se veia pero el lugar.

– No podemos cuidar todo solo ¿por qué no buscar ayuda? –cuestiono de manera traviesa, alzo su mano y poco a poco una rosa se formaba en sus manos, la acerco a un rayo de sol y dejo que se bañara, su hermano, aun sin entender del todo su objetivo, copeo su acción, solo que con un lirio. Ambos bajaron y dejaron las flores plantadas, al llegar la noche hicieron lo mismo, bañando una con la luz de la luna y otras con la luz de las estrellas, una flor la cubrieron lejos de toda luz existente y otras cuatro las plantaron así sin más. Otras cinco fueron plantadas cerca de las bañadas en la luz del sol y luz de la luna, que relativamente, era la del sol.

Los días pasaron, de las flores nacieron ángeles y diablos, fueron nombrados de la siguiente manera.

Los bañados por la luz del sol fueron llamados jueces del bien.

Los bañados por la luz de la luna fueron llamados jueces del mal.

Las plantas situadas a su lado crecieron siendo el jurado de las cartas, dando al jurado de los corazones, el jurado de los diamantes, el jurado de los tréboles, el jurado de las picas y a los Joker.

Los bañados por la luz de las estrellas fueron llamados guardianes de la estrella de luz.

Los escondidos de la luz eran los guardianes de la estrella oscura.

Las cuatro plantas faltantes tuvieron reacciones distintas, la primera fue cuidada con mucho amor y cariño, estos fueron llamados los guardianes del amor.

Los segundos fueron cuidados con la esperanza de que salieran bien, estos fueron llamados los guardianes de la esperanza.

Los terceros fueron cuidados con paciencia y calma, estas flores crecieron y fueron llamados los guardianes de la paz.

Por último las plantas restantes crecieron de forma irregular, su belleza florecían pero se marchitaban, de estas salieron los ahora conocido como verdugos, el ángel y diablo de la muerte, estos al nacer se escondieron en las sombras junto a los guardianes de la oscuridad y los jueces del mal, incluso se fueron con ellos los Joker, los demás se quedaban a la luz.

Poco a poco se plantaron dos bellos jardines, como los resultados anteriores, estos fueron creciendo como ángeles y diablos comunes. Todos construyeron su ciudad, una bella ciudad las cuales fueron separadas por un muro de protección.

Solo hay una regla para cada grupo:

– Los ángeles comunes jamás irán a la zona de los diablos y viceversa, esto fue dado por el creador.  
– Los guardianes de la luz, amor, esperanza y paz jamás se relacionaran con los de la oscuridad y viceversa.  
– Los jurados jamás deben cometer ninguna injusticia.  
– Los verdugos nunca deben dejar ver sus caras y si las ven deben matar a quien la vio, otra opción es que jamás sepan quién eres, así tanto ellos como los que los vieron jamás morirán.  
– Los gobernantes jamás deberán ir en contra de su mundo.

_"Si estas reglas se rompen ellos irán al infierno y perderán sus poderes, a excepción de los comunes quienes solo serán exiliados"_

* * *

_– ¿Por qué esas reglas tan duras? –pregunto Sumire extrañada, no entendia el porque se muchas cosas._

_– Porque el solo romper una desataría un caos, desgraciadamente el arcángel y el demonio se iban arrepintiendo de sus decisiones y duras reglas, pero solo uno lo hizo saber quedando en un eterno castigo._

_– Me imagino que se refiere a eso –murmuro Jin apuntando a la pantalla, todos observaron aquella escena._

* * *

– Reina ya está todo listo, los del pueblo norte serán exiliados por romper las reglas –le dijo con malicia una de sus sirvientas, Elizabeth murmuro como contestación, no queria ni verla, su codo estaba apoyado en el recarga brazos de su trono con su cara en su mano.

– Entendido... iré al reino ángel... debo ver a mi hermano –aviso, se levantó y salió volando, en el camino se cruzó con la escena de una familia siendo exiliada, miro con dolor la escena, pero nada podia hacer... ¿O si? Al llegar todos se inclinaron, no era raro verla a ella ahí, era la única que podía ir de los demonios junto a los diablos especiales, pero estos nunca iban.

– Hermano... –saludo sentandose a su lado, el mencionado miro a sus sirvientes para que se retiraran, odiaba que se le quedaran viendo a su pequeña hermanita la cual era toda una belleza, por nada era la reina, ya saben, lo típico.

– Eli ¿ocurre algo princesa? –pregunto con afecto, su mirada era vacía, tuvo que correr otra familia entere y al poner resistencia hubo una ejecución

– ¿Por qué? –susurro sin mirarlo, el hombre la mira curioso–. ¿por qué los exiliamos? ellos no hacen nada malo, solo es curiosidad.

– Ni yo lo sé Eli, ni yo lo sé –responde con una sonrisa triste.

– No me agrada –gruñe frunciendo el ceño, su mirada se endurece–. Odio estas estúpidas reglas, nunca debimos ponerlas.

– E-Elizabeth –la mira nervioso–, r-recuerda que la regla de no cruzar es de nuestro padre.

– ¿Y? sigue siendo injusta –murmura con molestia–, lo odio, odio esto que nos rige, los diablos y ángeles deberían poder convivir, no hacen nada malo...

– Pero está prohibido... lo prohibido es por algo, además tenemos estrictamente prohibido quejarnos –murmuro su hermano tratando de calmar el ambiente.

– Solo porque él lo diga no debemos hacerlo ¿sabes? ¿Dónde está la independencia? ¿No te duele ver a esas familias cuando sufren por ser exiliadas? A mi si hermano... me niego –declaro levantandose de golpe–, incluso si debo luchar, yo detendré esta injusticia –lo miro con seriedad, algo raro en esa dulce reina que siempre trataba a todos con amor y respeto.

_"Tal vez mucho amor hace daño"_

– ¡Elizabeth! ¡No puedes revelarte contra la voluntad de nuestro padre! –solto Héctor alarmado–, podrías ser exiliada... al infierno... –a ambos les recorrio un escalofrío. A pesar de eso la mujer siguio determinada.

– Me vale, yo defenderé lo que creo correcto –sentencio, se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió volando. Una vez fuera–: Sal de ahí, sé que nos espiabas –solto, a su lado apareció un joven de ojos morados y cabellos negros, que sus complementos eran de un morado oscuro–. Ryan necesitare tu ayuda, reúne a todos los que puedas... cometeré la más grande locura de mi vida.

– Yo la apoyare mi reina... ¿eso significa que puedo hablar con Tamara y los demás? –pregunto mirando al vacio, la mujer asintio–. Siempre he querido conocerlos.

– Incluso... podrías convencer a los ángeles –sugirió el demonio sin mirarlo. El joven asintio y desaparecio cuando pasaron bajo la sombra de un edificio.

– Espero esto funcione de algo –murmuro con temor una vez estando sola.

* * *

Ángeles y diablos se encontraban reunidos, en el frente Elizabeth enfrentándose a él "Creador", Héctor, quien estaba incomodo con esa situación, y algunos ángeles.

– Rompiste las reglas, no me gustaría hacer esto... pero es lo justo –murmura el creador mirandola con tranquilidad.

– ¡No te tenemos miedo! –grita–, lucharemos hasta el final ¿Verdad?

– ¡SI! –gritaron todos, algunos con armas, los unicos que las tenian de nacimiento eran los diablos y ángeles especiales. Elizabeth saco una gran espada, iba a atacar a su padre pero Héctor la detuvo, el desvió la mirada.

– Perdóname Eli –susurro, tenía una mueca de angustia– pero es mi padre.

– Entonces tu destino no será distinto –sentencio de forma sombría.

_"La primera de las miles de veces que esto iba a suceder"_

* * *

_Los chicos observaban la batalla bestial que se presentaba ante ellos, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años. Elizabeth se veía decidida a acabar con todo, ella procuraba no matar a nadie a diferencia de sus aliados. Poco a poco los ángeles se iban rindiendo y pasando al lado contrario traicionando a su propio creador, Héctor. Entre Elizabeth y Héctor no había quien ganara, ambos eran lo mismo._

* * *

_– Debo aguantar... –_pensaba Elizabeth con cansancio, su hermno estaba igual, el primero que cayera perdia. El creador nunca intervino en ese guerra por que seria injusto, pero al ver como se prolongaba y solo traía más desgracias que cosas buenas decidio acabar con todo.

– Creo que es suficiente –lanzo un rayo de su palma y este atravesó a Elizabeth en el pecho, todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, años temiendo su participación y su entrada fue de la manera más injusta.

– REINA ELIZABETH –gritaron al ver como caía, algunos ángeles se cubrieron la boca con asombro y angustia, otros solo veían con sorpresa como caía de rodillas, su hermano estab en shock. La demonio no sabía ni que pensar, le tomo de sorpresa, se abrazo a si misma sintiendo un frío recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

– Discúlpame hija... pero son las reglas –murmuro su "padre", la mujer lo vio unos segundos hasta que sintio como bajo ella el suelo se agrieto y abrió, empezó a caer, intento detenerse pero no pudo y cayó al fondo en un sonido sordo. No podía comprender que pasaba asu alrededor, todo fue tan rápido.

– Dejame salir –murmuro temblando, noto como la salida se iba cerrando eliminando toda la luz en ese lugar.

– Hija...

– ¡Yo no soy tú hija! –grito con lágrimas en los ojos, después solo se vio rodeada de la oscuridad–. ¿Eh? No, sacanme de aquí –miro a su alrededor, solo oscuridad–, por favor, sacanme de aquí, Ryan, Marte, Apolo... quien sea... –susurro mirando hacia arriba, la desesperación empezo a consumirla, se jalo de los pelos y solto un grito.

_"A veces tu opinión no importa"_

_"y esto solo hace que tu alma se corrompa"_

Después de un rato se calmó, alzo su mirada vacía, con furia empezó a golpear suelo con sus puños hasta sangrar, al final solo se acostó en el frio piso y cerró los ojos con odio.

_"A veces lo único que puedes pensar es vengarte de todos"_

_"Vengarte de esas personas"_

_"Solo piensas en tus derrota"_

_"En tu Batalla Perdida"_

_"Makeikusa"_

– ¿Eso era necesario? –pregunto Héctor viendo al piso, sintió lo injusto de esa derrota, incluso si fue en su beneficio. El creador iba a hablar pero a su lado se pusieron dos chicos, uno de ellos era Ryan y otro era un chico vestido con una toga negra y una guadaña, este no dejaba ver su cara, era un diablo.

– ¡Eso fue injusto! Usted es injusto, no por ser el creador es mejor que todos –reclamo el joven oji morado con furia.

– Nunca he dicho eso –murmuro el creador empezando a sentir la culpa de sus acciones.

– Pero lo dio a entender –murmuro el otro chico, descubrió su cara dejando ver un joven de pelo gris y ojos verdes–. Todos vieron mi cara castígueme...

Una chica de pelo azul con ojos morados que era un ángel se acercó a los hombres–. Y yo convivo con los diablos, castígueme –declaro, a su lado una chica con las mismas características, pero en un color más claro, llego.

– Y yo estoy conviviendo con una guardiana de la oscuridad, castígueme –soltó. Todos se empezaron a revelar, juntándose, incluso los ángeles anteriormente en contra se unieron.

– ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Nos castigara a todos? ¡Hágalo de una vez! –exclamo la primera ángel en hablar poniéndose a lado de Ryan.

– Ashley tiene razón ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer! –reafirmo Ryan, todos gritaron dando su apoyo.

– No puedo hacer nada –susurro el hombre dándose media vuelta–. Suerte... es su decisión... pero recuerden que lo que pase ahora es cosa de ustedes... yo no me hago cargo –se alejó.

– Tsk, que molestia –murmuro el diablo de la muerte, a su lado un chico de pelo verde y ojos amarillos asintió, iba igual vestido, pero era un ángel.

– Algo –murmuro a su acompañante. Todos miraron al suelo con tristeza ¿Elizabeth se sentiria orgullosa de ellos? No lo sabían.

– ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto molesto el árcangel–. ¡Encerraste a Elizabeth para NADA! –grito frustrado.

– Lo siento –solo eso dijo para despues convertirse en un jaguar y correr lejos de todos ellos.

– M-maldición –callo arrodillado–. MALDICION –grito golpeando sus puños en el suelo, algunas lagrimas cayeron y rodaron por sus mejillas, las miradas de lastima no se hicieron de esperar.

* * *

_Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, procesando toda esa información, ¿Quién lo diría? Makeikusa no era mala... tal vez en cierto modo les recordaba a sus amigos._

_– Que intenso –solto Kokoro, algunos asintieron._

_– En cierto modo me da pena Makeikusa-sensei –comenta Sumire mirando la escena con lastima._

_– A veces se deben ver las dos caras del asunto –susurro Jin de forma escalofriante, nadie supo que decir._

_– ¿Alguna pregunta? –pregunto Shin abrazando por los hombros a su primo._

_– ¿Cómo tenían hijos? Nunca se vio algo así como... –imntento explicar Kitsune, algunos se sonrojaron por lo que intento dar a entender._

_– Cierto..._

_– Fácil, plantaban rosas, si alguien plantaba una, el ángel o diablo que saliera era su hijo, simple, lo ángeles o diablos comunes solo podían tener bebes, no adultos –explico Jin ya tranquilo._

_– Eso significa que ustedes –inquirio la peli verde, los dos ángeles presentes rieron ante sus hipotesis._

_– No, no, después de un tiempo los ángeles se enteraron de los humano... digamos que el resultado fue un poco obvio, de este modo nacieron los mitad ángel, mitad humanos, el único ángel que se conoce nació de una rosa es la reina, de ahí en fuera todos nacieron como se debe –aclaro Shin, su primo sonrió con perversión._

_– Sigamos, no perdamos tiempo, ahora vamos a conocer a una generación antes que siquiera naciera._

_– Lo siguiente será ver a los padre de estos chicos –aclaro Sergio mirando la pantalla._

* * *

Dos personas de pelo gris estaban paradas justo enfrente de las rejas que separaban a Gakuen Alice del mundo exterior, ambos con maletas, la primera era una joven de ojos del mismo color que su cabello, se le calculan unos trece años, tenía una mirada seria y un tanto calculadora, a su lado un hombre con ojos azules grisáceos, este se notaba emocionado, ambos no dejaban de ver las rejas de la academia.

– Hermano ¿Por qué vinimos a este sitio? –pregunto con muchas dudas en la cara, a veces no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor.

– Aquí es donde están nuestros hermanos mayores ¿No quieres conocer a Kanade y Kazumi? –pregunto sonriente, la chica pareció pensarlo y sin más respondió**.**

– Me importa un carajo su existencia –dijo sin inmutarse**.**

– ¡Ana! ¡No seas grosera! ¿Quién te enseño esa palabra? –regaño mirándola fijamente**.**

– Mi buen hermano Izumi –respondió con malicia, el hombre solo se puso tenso**.**

– E-en todo caso, son nuestros mayores, respeta –respondió algo nervioso**.**

– No respetaba ni a mis padres –respondió viendo como abrían las rejas hacia su nueva prisión**.**

* * *

_– Esa es la madre de Natsuki –afirmo Ruka de forma nerviosa._

_– Sin dudas en el parlamento –comento Hotaru._

– Vamos tenemos que ir –contesto Izumi resignado.

* * *

– Claro... hermano –murmuro caminando a su lado–. Saludos... Gakuen Alice –murmuro mirando a lo lejos a Kazumi Yukihara, su hermano mayor, junto a varios profesores que les daban la bienvenida.

– HERMANO – grito Izumi alzando los brazos y corriendo hacia el. Ana se acercaba de manera tranquila observando sin preocupación como el mayor golpeaba al joven tirándolo al piso con un chichón, la peli gris saludo con la cabeza–. EY –se quejo con un puchero.

– Te lo mereces por escandaloso –declaro sin preocupación, sonrió levemente–. ¡Bienvenidos a la academia!

– Em –el hombre joven se levanto y se sentó en pose indio, carraspeo y después sonrió con alegría –. Ya, ya, perdón por eso, por favor cuiden de mi –sonrió ampliamente–. Estoy feliz de haber conseguido mi licencia para dar clases aquí.

Kazumi sonrió de lado y le acaricio la cabeza, Ana no se quedo atrás con sus comentarios–. Detrás de la oreja, ahí le gusta.

– ¡Ey! No soy... –iba a reclamar el hombre, pero cuando vio que lanzaban un libro de cuentos se fue corriendo hacia el tomandolo con la boca y regreandolo a su hermana.

– Parece que ya lo tienes entrenado, felicidades –comento Kazumi viendo a sus hermanos de forma seria, aunque en el fondo le divertia. Ana asintio mirandolo, el se agacho a su altura y le acaricio la cabeza–. Eres más linda de lo que pense –adulo, la niña puso una expresión tierna.

– Un gusto hermano Kazumi –saludo con una leve sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir respeto por ese hombre.

– Oh vaya, pero si son mis dulces y lindos hermanitos –todos voltearon para ver a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos grices, ella abrio los brazos–. ¿No van a saludar a su hermana mayor?

– KANADE –grito Izumi corriendo a abrazarla, su herman giro los ojos y se acercó, cuando lo noto estaba entre los brazos de ambos.

– SUELTENME ¡odio los abrazos! –chillo tratando de zafarse con un gran sonrojo en sus cachetes, Kazumi suspiro negando.

– ¡Que linda! Eres una pequeña loli tsundere –solto Kanade apretando sus mejillas.

– ¿L-loli tsundere? –mascullo con el ceño fruncido. Los tres comenzaron a discutir, Jinno se acerco al director quien sonreia divertido.

* * *

_Todos observaban sorprendidos, era como tener una versión de Mikan, Natsuki y Nathali pero una de ellas con otro sexo y las edades invertidas._

* * *

El profesor Izumi paseaba buscando el lugar donde se iba a hacer la bienvenida, se iba a presentar como maestro frente a todos, iba calmado pero le llamo la atención una chica de la edad de su hermana ¿tratando de escapar? A su lado un chico que jugaba videojuegos sin importarle un carajo la vida de los demás.

– ¿EY NIÑOS, qué hacen? –pregunto con despreocupación el maestro, la castaña lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué te importa? –pregunto a la defensiva.

– Me importa mucho –murmuro viéndola–, si me meten en problemas los torturo –aclara apuntándolos, la pequeña alza una ceja y coloca una mano en su cadera.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y quien más? –pregunto irónicamente.

– Yo y ¡ANA! –grito, la mencionada llego a su lado casi al instante.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

– Golpea a esa niña –chillo apuntándola, Yuka lo vio de forma desconcertada.

**– T**e faltan cinco tornillos –comento dándose media vuelta, jalando a su hermano en el proceso–. Ve a presentarte imbécil.

– Pero... –intento replicar pero se calló al ver "la mirada"–. ¡Vamos como on, vamos todos haya! –canturreo caminando alegremente.

– ¡Tú de que me sirves si solo estas con la consola! –grito la castaña pateando al chico de la consola, el se sobo la cabeza adolorido.

– Eso dolió Yuka –miro la hora en su aparato–. ¡Oh! ya es tarde, vamos a la ceremonia –llamo parándose de su comodidad. Su amiga gruño molesta.

– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

* * *

– Ahora presentaremos al profesor Yukihara –anuncio Jinno por micrófono, se alego e Izumi tomo el artefacto, el castaño se acomodo con los otros profesores para escuchar al nuevo integrante.

– Bien alumnos –empezo a hablar haciendose el serio, derrepente golpeo con sus palmas el atril y se acerco al microfono–. ¡Yo no me ire con tonteria! ¡Yo les dare un poco de accion!

El presentador saco sus notitas y comenzo a recitar–. Su bella voz y sus melodías han conmovido por generaciones.

– ¡Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña y como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante! –canto Izumi, todos quedaron desconcertados–. ¡Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante! ¡Tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante!

_Ciento veinte dos elefante más tarde..._

– ¡Ciento veinte tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como veían que resistan fueron a llamar a otro elefante!

– ¡Ya callate! –grito Jinno furioso e irritado, Izumi se quedó en silencio mirandolo de forma dolida.

– ¿No te gustan los elefantes? –pregunto triste. El castaño solto un grito y agarrando un palo con clavos, empezó a perseguirlo.

– P_endejo _–pensaban Ana y Kazumi mientras los demás se reían a más no poder. Izumi siguió siendo perseguido por un buen rato, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno tal vez sí.

Mientras tanto, desde una ventana alejada un hombre de pelo rojo veía con una sonrisa burlona al hombre.

– Que interesante es este hombre –rio mientras bebía un poco de vino.

* * *

Todos ya estaban es sus clases para empezar un nuevo díal, Izumi se preparaba para presentarse con su siguiente clase de las diez que tenía.

– Alumnos idiotas y relajitas, hoy tienen a su nuevo profesor, el señor... –intento presentar Jinno pero fue interumpido.

– ¡Hola soy el profesor Yukihara! Díganme Yuki –exclama haciendo una señal de amor y paz.

– Yu... ki... HARA –grito el castaño molesto.

– Sera idiota –murmuro Ana desde afuera, no sabia de que se quejaba, era normal que Izumi comenzara a hacer sus payasadas.

– P-perdon Jinno, no te enojes, sho te amo con todo mi koroko –le dijo el de pelo gris con una carita de perrito abandonado.

– ¡Vete al demonio! –le grita saliendo.

– ¿Debo seguirlo? –pregunto Izumi al tutor de la clase, quien negó cansado.

– No... solo sigamos... hoy también tienen una nueva compañera, por favor entra –pidio el tutor amablemente, la chica entro llamando la atención de varios chicos, los Yukihara tenian ese gen que los hacia estar bien buenos.

– Ana Yukihara, alice de predicción y sellar alice, un gusto clase –contesto seria, aquella actitud esceptica le llamo la emoción a más de uno, la mayoria hombres.

– Vaya ya tiene a sus fans –murmuro viéndola y luego a los chicos que babeaban–. Te sentara a lado de Yuka –la nombrada volteo y al reconocer a la pequeña Yukihara sonrio de lado.

– Pero Yuka ya tiene pareja Momoka Matsumoto –comenta un chico x, la mencionada asiente.

– Bueno tu pareja será... ah ya se, el chico sentado al lado de Yuka, ese que juega con la consola sin prestar atención a la vida –murmuro el profesor, lo apunto, efectivamente hacia eso.

– ¿¡Qué!? ella no se puede sentar con sempai –grito una chica apuntandola, la de cabello gris giro los ojos.

– ¿A no? A menos que él me diga que no quiere no me sentare –respondio Ana poniendo una mano en su cadera.

– Dira que si para no herir tu autoestima –le secundo otra chica.

– Oh no sempai~, no lo haga por mí, estaré bien; Bah, jodeos –dice dramatizando y al final haciendo una señal de "Chingen a su madre"

– ¡Henshiro ya presta atención! –grito el maestro, el chico soltó la consola alarmado, vio a sus compañeros, a Yuka tratando de no reír, a dos chicas verlo con admiración y al resto verlo divertido.

– ¿Eh? ¿Presente? –dijo confundido, todos comenzaron a reírse de él, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad roja.

– La próxima decomisare ese aparato –al escuchar la amenaza abrazo con fuerza a su bebe, todos menos él–. Usted será la pareja de la señorita Ana Yukihara, váyase a sentar con esos dos.

– Bien –asintió con indiferencia, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas payasadas. Se sentó entre los dos y miro de reojo al chico que su mirada paro en su hermano.

– Usted profesor... –intento decir el tutor pero vio como Izumi reía a más no poder en el piso–. No me pagan lo suficiente –se quejo intentando arrastrarlo hacia fuera.

– EY YUKIHARA, ¡Más te vale no meterte con sempai! –grito una fanática del chico, el solo rio de forma nerviosa.

– SI~ –le secundo la otra.

– No me pensaba meter con su "sempai" –les dijo volteando a ver a la ventana, ignorando los insultos de sus compañeras–. ¿Uh? –sintió un toqueteo en su hombro, volteo a ver a su compañero quien la veía con una sonrisa natural.

– ¡Hola, un gusto pareja! Soy Henshiro Ito.


	71. Chapter 58: Viaje en el tiempo II

**H-Hola a todos /llega con una cacerola en la cabeza, una tapa de metal y una espátula/ jeje, ya esta el capitulo... no me maten, perdón seguí el consejo de angel of death pe-pero después de terminar de avaluarse uno lo único que quiere es dormir y llorar en un rincón, pero eh aquí, además pronto tendré otro proyecto aquí en este fandub, preparen sus neuronas, no dejen que se las que me todas**

**Angel of death**: Seguí tu consejo y admito que fue lo mejor, pudo descansar mi ardilla, lo se el padre de nuestra pelinegra adorada es cool... no, no es como que lo saque de CDM no como creen... lo saque de mis compañeros xD, del otro fic, lo seguiré en vacaciones supongo, como es de ocio, pero no e tenido mucho tiempo de ocio, pero lo actualizare, lo prometo por el lobo que siempre quise tener pero nunca tuve

**Daark Neko**: lo se, de tal palo tal astilla... ya se, ósea como a Jinno no le gustan los elefantes, todos aman a los elefantes, excepto los que le tienen miedo.. bueno como sea, tranquila se que se siente eso... lo se muy bien /se va a su rincón a llorar/

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo II**

_Todos observaban con atención a los dos jóvenes, era sorprendente el parecido de sus hijos con ellos, pero en actitud._

_– Sin duda son más parecidos a su madre –murmuro Hotaru observando a Ana ver con desinteres al chico._

_– Ana siempre fue una chica muy seria y pocas veces encontraba algo que pudiera llamar "De interés", en cambio Henshiro era un chico muy sociable y amigable, además de ser el mejor de la clase... por eso aprovechaba para jugar –comento Nodacchi._

_– ¿Por eso todos lo llaman sempai? –pregunto Sumire viendo a las dos chicas pelearse con Ana... de nuevo._

_– Me sorprende ver a su padre y luego pensar en Natsuki-chan, son iguales físicamente pero en personalidad... –comento Tsubasa mirando al chico de nombre Henshiro._

_– Bueno..._

_– Oh miren, ha cambiado la escena –comenta Ruka apuntando a la pantalla._

* * *

– Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... –contaba Ana apretando sus puños.

– ¿Y porque cuentas? ¿De dónde conoces a Yuka? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Todos son mayores? ¿Tú eres la pequeña? ¿Patata? ¿Pudin? ¿Chocolate? ¡Yo amo el chocolate, chocolate is love, chocolate is life!

– CALLATE MIERDA –grito con los ojos cerrados, lo miro con molestia–. ¿Te habían dicho que eres irritante?

– ... –Henshiro la miro quedandose en silencio, por un momento Ana se sintio culpable... hasta que volvio a hablar–. ¿No te gusta el chocolate? –pregunto poniendo cara de borrego degollado. La chica solto un grito frustrado y se jalo los pelos.

– Henshi, deja de molestar, eres muy irritante –se quejo Yuka con aburrimiento.

– P-pero yo... yo... ¡SOY UN CACAHUATE! –exclamo alzando sus manos. La castaña se golpeo la frente. Ana pensaba en suicidarse mirando a un Jabali a lo lejos.

– Hola chicos –saludo Izumi llegando donde ellos, todos lo observaron.

– Profesor que bien se ve de traje –adulo el uno chico viéndolo y alzando el pulgar.

– Gracias, usted igual se ve bien estudiante ¿dime que jugabas en la clase? –pregunto curioso, al niño le salieron algunas estrellas de sus ojos.

– OUTLAST –enfatizo muy emocionado, el contrario solo un grito de colegiala enamorada.

– ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿En qué parte vas?

– Ya casi voy al final cuando muere el...

Ambos comenzaron a hablar muy emocionados, Yuka y Ana los veían con una gotita en la cabeza, ambas se vieron y se alejaron lentamente viéndolos a los dos hablar y hablar sin parar, ¿de qué eran sus pulmones?

* * *

– Enserio son estúpidos a más no poder –murmuro Ana caminando lentamente.

– No, no, no –nego Yuka, su acompañante la miro –, son pendejos a mas no poder –replico con una sonrisa, ambas sonrieron y asintieron ante sus conclusiones.

– ¿Por qué intentabas escaparte? –pregunto la chica viendo a Yuka, esta se puso nerviosa.

– Solo quería ver a mis p-padres –susurro jugando con su pelo.

– ¿Por eso quieres escapar? –pregunto mirándola curiosa, muchos igual no podian ver a sus padres pero no intentaban escapar.

– S-solo quiero estar segura que mamá y papá están bien... debo ser una buena hermana mayor –murmuro mientras una solitaria lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Ana la miro unos segundos y solto un suspiro.

– ¿Sabes? Mis padre murieron hace poco –dijo viendo al cielo–, eran buenos padres, nos protegieron a mí y a mi hermano, siempre rezaron por mis otros dos hermanos, seguro donde sea que estén, lo siguen haciendo... Yuka ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? –la miro.

– ¿Cómo? –cuestiono regresandole la mirada, la chica sonrio.

– Esforzándote, estudiando, haciendo amigos y así... algún día lograras graduarte –aclaro, se paró frente a ella con las mano en su espalda–. Soy mala con los sentimientos pero yo se... que la familia es importante –le regalo una sonrisa–, por eso esfuérzate por regresar con ellos.

– Ana... –murmuro soltando más lágrimas, se las seco rápidamente y le sonrió–. Gracias...

– No hay porque, nunca he tenido amigos pero... ¿Qué te parece intentar ser amigas? –pregunto extendiendo su mano, para su sorpresa Yuka la abrazo dejandola en shock.

– Claro –sonrió abiertamente, Ana bajo la mirada confundida y con un pequeño sonrojo. La campana sono anunciando el regreso a clases y el rompimiento de tan linda demostración de cariño.

* * *

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto Izumi a su hermana, la chica lo miro confusa.

– ¿Entonces qué? –le respondió con otra pregunta viendo su libro.

– ¿Qué tal tu primer día? –aclaro sonriendo. Su hermana lo vio unos momentos y nego, no podia decirle "Para ser el primer día ya quiero tirarme del balcon encendida en fuego mientras me insertan flechas en todo el cuerpo".

– Normal –susurron sin verlo recordando a su "lindo" y amigable compañero Henshiro, se compadecia de la que fuese su futura esposa.

– Oh bien –volteo a ver al frente con una sonrisa–. Mira es Kanade –le apunto, ambos fueron a donde ella y ¿un chico?

– Hola hermanitos... oh miren les presento a mi alumno... su nombre es Takuya Kurosaki –lo presento, el chico saludo como niño bueno, tenía por alguna extraña razón un ojo morado.

– Hola... un gusto.

– ¿No eres muy grande para estudiar? Creo que eres más grande que mi hermano –pregunto Ana con una ceja en alto, su hermana no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

– Pues si pequeña, tengo veinticuatros, reprobé unos cuatro... en historia –aclaro sonriendo nervioso, la mujer a su lado nego con decepción.

– Por eso yo soy su tutora o algo así –explico sonriendo un poco–. Vamos Takuya, debes seguir estudiando –aviso mirandolo con amenaza, el asintio sin resongar y siguiendola con la vista baja.

– Me gusta el apellido Kurosaki –murmuro Izumi–. ¿No tendrá hermanas? –se pregunto recibiendo un zape de su hermana.

– Hermano idiota –murmuro viéndolo sobarse mientras lloraba de manera cómica.

* * *

Empezaron a pasar los años, con el tiempo Izumi se había ganado un poco de confianza con Yuka y Henshiro logro al menos acercarse a Ana. A veces los tres comían juntos, pero por lo regular Ana la pasaba de ermitaña en el salón.

– ANA –grito el pelinegro llegando a donde la chica de ahora quince años.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto mirándolo, con el tiempo el chico había aprendido a ganarse su amistad, algo que pocos lograban.

– Quería saber si iras con alguien al baile del festival cultural –pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila.

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –pregunto viéndolo, el por su parte se sonrojo.

– No, no es por nada, s-solo –empezó a mover las manos efusivamente mientras hablaba nervioso.

– Tonto... ya sabes que no, nadie se me acerca –le dice viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto ladeando su cabeza–, si eres muy linda, me sorprende que aún no tengas novio –le sonrió, aunque se notaba algo raro en su mirada.

– ¿E-eh? –solto sonrojandose levemente, desvio la mirada y murmuro un suave–. No digas estupideces.

– ¡Bien! en ese caso ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? –pregunto volviendo a su expresión normal, osea, con una sonrisa de idiota.

– Claro, es mejor que ir con cualquier baboso –respondio la chica asintiendo y volviendo a su rostro serio.

– ¡GENIAL! –exclamo el joven abrazandola por los hombros–. ¡Let's eat!

– No tengo hambre –murmuro la chica viéndolo con una ceja en alto.

– Vente, vente, estas muy flaca –dijo el chico y la obligo a ir a la cafetería, muchas chicas mataban con la mirada a Ana por venir agarrada de la mano del joven sempai.

– ¡Al fin! –exclamo Yuka al ver a sus dos amigos.

– ¿Qué onda Yuka? –saluda Ana sentandose a su lado.

– ¿Qué onda? –devolvio el gesto, ambas chocaron los puños–. Ey Henshi ¿lo hiciste? –cuestiono la castaña, Henshiro le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hace qué? –pregunto Ana alzando una ceja, ambos fingieron demencia.

– Por cierto Ana ¿tu hermano va a dar clases mañana? –pregunto Yuka viéndola mientras comía un poco de su ensalada.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? –cuestiona la chica sonriendo pícaramente mientras picaba la panza de la castaña, los colores subieron a la cara de la chica.

– ¡EH! N-no es por nada, n-ni que me interesara lo que hiciera ese imbecil –respondio nerviosa, desvio la mirada cruzando sus brazos.

– Si, claro –ironizo Henshiro y comenzo a reir atrayendo la vista de todos.

– CALLATE, TARADO –grito Yuka poniendose más roja, Ana tambien comenzo a reirse.

– Oh tranquila... seguro que mi hermano también te hama –solto la de cabello gris y solto en carcajadas atrayendo más miradas.

– Ustedes... –mascullo Yuka cerrando sus puños los cuales comenzaron a temblar de la fuerza ejercida–. IDIOTAS –les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

– L-lo siento –dijo entre risas la oji gris.

– Perdón Yuka-chan, pero no te preocupes nadie lo sabrá –contesto Henshiro también entre risas.

* * *

_– Los tres se llevan muy bien –comento Hotaru mirando a los padres y la madre de sus amigas. _

_– Si, con el tiempo se hicieron amigos –murmur Jin._

_– ¿Qué ocurrió con los padres de Kobato? ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto dudoso Sergio._

_– Ni idea –susurro Nodacchi._

_– ¿Será ella su madre? –pregunto Anna apuntando a una mujer de cabello azul atado en una coleta alta y ojos rojos._

* * *

– Hola un gusto, yo seré su nueva maestra de ciencias, soy Haruka Hatsune espero llevarme bien con todos –se presento aquella bella mujer sonriendo, todos la observaron con fascinación.

– Vaya, es hermosa –murmuro Ana, Yuka asintio lentamente.

– Creo que deberíamos comenzar con la clase –comento la dama y dirigió su vista a la pizarra empezando a escribir–. Tranquilos no soy mucho de dictar –menciono a lo que todos suspiraron–, pero si se portan mal los pondré a dictar toda la clase –cerro los ojos con tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio toda esa clase, luego ya harían el desmadre, primero debían comportarse, ganar confianza y...

– Y esto aplica para todas las clases, ustedes saben si se arriesgan –menciona la maestra leyendo un libro sabiendo de sobra cuales eran sus pensamientos.

Puta madre...

* * *

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto Ana mirando a la castaña, ambas iban de camino a habilidad especial.

– ¿Entonces qué? –cuestiono Yuka, ella iba en activa, pero preferia estar con los de habilidad especial.

– ¿Con quién iras al baile del festival cultural?

– Bah, esas son tonterías –menciona la castaña moviendo su mano negatoriamente. La de pelo gris rio negando.

– Tienes... –fue interrumpida por chocar con alguien, esta persona cayó al piso–, auch ¿eh? –balbuceo mirando a la chica rubia de ojos azules–. ¿Estas bien? –murmuro ofreciendole una mano.

– E-eh s-si –murmuro la pequeña aceptando su mano.

– ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Yuka preocupada viendo como la rodilla de la chica estaba roja–, ven vamos a la enfermería –le dijo Yuka jalándola–. ANA ¡dile a tu hermano que fui a la enfermería! –le grito Yuka yendose con la rubia.

– Claro~ –respondió viéndolas irse, decidió entrar atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros–. Buenas –saludo y todos le devolvieron el saludo–, ¿no ha llegado el idiota? –pregunto sentandose.

– Aun no, pero hay un nuevo chico en la clase –susurro una chica x a Ana–, no sabemos quién es pero dicen que tiene un alice peligroso.

– Bah patrañas, eso dicen de mi alice y no ha pasado nada –comento Ana y se sentó relajadamente en el sillón.

– Si, pero tú tienes predicción y sellar un alice, dicen que esta tienen succión de almas –le comenta un chico sentándose frente a ella en una silla.

– Curioso, es una ella y tiene succión de almas, había leído pero ña detalles –deduce la peli gris, le resta importancia hasta ver a su hermano entrar con... ¿un mocoso en manos?

– ¡Narumi te he dicho que dejes de causar alboroto! –grito Izumi.

– Y yo te he dicho que me dejes de molestar –contesto el rubio fríamente.

– ¿El nuevo némesis? –cuestiono Ana alzando una ceja–. ¡Ey, niñato que ese es mi trabajo! –le grito aburrida.

– ¿Quién es esa idiota? –pregunto Narumi pero sintió como le lanzaban una mirada molesta.

– Estaré ahí para ver cuando te caigas de la escalera –murmuro la chica de forma espeluznante.

– Ana no veas el futuro –le regaña Izumi dejando al chico en un sillón.

– En realidad predigo eventos que sucederán pronto, ejemplo tu hermano mayor encontrara novia –contesta la chica desinteresadamente.

– ¿¡ENSERIO!? –pregunta Izumi emocionado.

– Volví –comento Yuka–. Aquí les traigo a la nueva.

– H-hola s-soy Luna Ko-Koizumi –murmuro la rubia nerviosa, todos la miraron de pies a cabeza logrando que se sintiera más acosada.

– ¡Bienvenida! –todos exclamaron algo efusivos.

– Un gusto Luna-chan –saludo Izumi y se acercó a ambas chicas. Yuka vio curiosa al rubio.

– ¿Quién es el chico? –cuestiona la castaña viendo al de ojos violetas.

– El es Narumi Anjou, es un chico de la clase de predisposición, pero debido a ciertos problemillas yo debo cuidarlo –explico el profesor acariciando su cabeza poniendola algo rojita.

* * *

_– ¿Entonces antes Naru era un busca pleitos? –murmur Hotaru analizando la situación._

_– Esto solo es uno de sus varios oscuros pasados –dice Nodacchi de manera seria, todos se desconcertaron por eso._

_– ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Natsume algo tenso._

_– A que, lo que viene será peor._

Todos vieron como avanzaba el tiempo hasta el festival culturas, específicamente, el día de la obra de los de habilidad somática.

* * *

– ¿Qué obra presentaran? –pregunto Ana viendo al telón aun cerrado.

– Ni puta idea –respondio Henshiro colocando sus pies en el asiento de enfrente.

– Eh... es... ¿Romeo y Julieta? –pregunto Yuka dudosa–. Estupideces –murmuro, Luna, que estaba sentada a su lado, asintió. Oh si, Luna había desarrollado una dependencia por Yuka y no se separaba, pero no les importaba mucho que digamos–. Oigan ¿Qué no Naru era de habilidad somática?

– Ese escuincle no participara, recuerda que resbalo con la cascara de banana y cayo por la escalera –contesto Ana sonriendo levemente– y todo bien grabado –cometo mientras comía un plátano.

– Aun eres sospechosa –murmuro el pelinegro viéndola bastante feliz.

– Tal vez, tal vez no –respondio, vio como de lejos un Narumi con ojos de pistola la veía, ella lo saludo con la mano.

– O-oigan chicos podrían venir –les susurro Izumi acercándose, se veía nervioso.

– Claro –los cuatro se levantaron y lo siguieron tras bambalinas, una vez ahí Yuka fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta la chica cruzando sus brazos.

– Necesito ayuda en la obra, ya sé que no es mi clase, pero yo me comprometí –les explico el hombre mirando un poco por el telón.

– ¿En qué? –pregunto Ana temiendo lo peor.

– Como reparto –se volteo a verlos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los cuatro parpadearon.

* * *

– ¿Cómo terminamos aceptando? –murmuro Ana sombríamente con un lindo vestido fiusha al estilo francés victorial y tenía un mandil.

– Me prometió darme mi consola que me decomisaron injustamente –respondió un Henshiro sonriente mientras se arreglaba su boina.

– Tsk ¿y ustedes? –le pregunto a su amiga castaña y a la rubia.

– Parecía niño chiquito suplicando y casi hacia berrinche... Ana yo no lo iba a soportar jodiendo toda la semana –explico Yuka alzando una ceja, ella estaba igual que Ana pero sin el mandil y de un color azul, ella iba a ser Julieta– y bueno Luna no nos quiso abandonar –la rubia asintió, iba vestida igual que las otras dos pero de color verde.

La joven Yukihara suspiro frustrada–. ¿Quiénes estarán en la obra? –pregunto al pelinegro quien leía el guion.

– Izumi hará de Romeo porque todos lo mandaron a la miércoles por la tarde, luego Yuka será Julieta, Luna Rosalina, tú la nodriza –explico el chico leyendo un guion que les dio hace unos segundos su "querido" maestro.

– Dime nana –le dijo a Yuka quien asintió–, si me llegas a decir nodriza te mato en pleno acto –le amenazo.

– Pudiste decir por favor –murmuro Yuka con una gotita en la cabeza.

– Luego un chico llamado Kaito será Mercucio, otros sin importancia los demás, Jinno será el padre de Julieta –a Yuka le corrió un escalofrió–, suerte amiga –murmuro– yo como Benvolio... bien no creo que sea tan malo –sonrió viendo a las tres chicas, dos de ellas alzaron una ceja.

— Lo será –contesto Ana cruzada de brazos.

* * *

**– Q**uerida –dijo de mala gana Jinno–, ha llegado el momento de que Julieta contraiga nupcias debes hablar con ella, pues Paris me ha pedido su mano él dice ser quien la ama –miro a la alumna que hacia de su esposa despectivamente poniendola nerviosa.

– Es verdad nuestra pequeña ha crecido muy rápido ha llegado el momento de que se case y quien mejor partido para ella que Paris –la chica que interpretaba el papel fue a una puerta que fingía ser el cuarto de Julieta–. Julieta ha llegado el momento de que hablemos ¿Nodriza dónde está mi hija?

– Primero, no me llames así –amenaza Ana mirandola de manera amenazante– y segundo, no se ¿Dónde estará? –pregunto sarcástica.

– Aquí estoy –dijo Yuka apareciendo.

– Aleluya ya tardabas –le dijo Ana cortante.

– _Y se supone que es mi mejor confidente –_pensó la castaña viendo a su amiga actuar tan... tan ella.

Las escenas continuaron y la obra transcurría con... bueno transcurría, eso es lo que cuenta, al fin llegamos a la escena final.

– Oh no, mi amor, ¿Qué has hecho? Yo no podría vivir sin ti –exclamo Yuka, recogió del piso la "daga"–, no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que tu no estas, amor, espérame, pronto estaremos juntos –concluyo y se clavo el arma.

– Que dramático –murmuro Ana viendo la escena con un toque de nervios.

– Probablemente así es el amor... uno sufre cuando pierde a los que ama –le dijo Henshiro de manera seria, algo que la sorprendió.

– Cierto... espero jamás pasar por eso –susurro para si misma apretando una mano contra su pecho.

– Ojala y no...

_– Entonces... lo siento._

_¡PUM!_

La peli gris abrió los ojos enormemente, se tocó la cabeza y solo atino a ver a su acompañante, esa escena era muy borrosa, no pudo reconocer a las dos sombras que la protagonizaban, solo sabía que su corazón se agitaba con miedo. Esa escena fue tan real, tan vivida y le daba miedo que se cumpliera.

* * *

_– ¿Qué fue eso? –cuestiono la oji violeta con extrañeza._

_– Una predicción, ella podía controlarlo, pero no todas, algunas solo venían como advertencias, probablemente a Natsuki también le pasa –explico Nodacchi, tanto Natsume y Ruka se miraron._

* * *

Ya era el último día del festival cultural, Yuka, Ana y Luna estaban sentadas tranquilamente en una mesa comiendo, veían atentamente a las parejas bailar, viendo que eran una reprimida, una asocial y una chica muy tímida, no les daba mucho interés el ir y hacer lo mismo.

– ¿No que ibas a estar con Henshiro? –pregunto Yuka viendo a la peli gris lanzando miradas asesinas a Narumi quien estaba con un amigo suyo.

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo volteodola a ver olvidando su guerra –. ¡Ah! Sí, pero el último... además parece ocupado –murmuro con molestia viendo a todas las chicas gritando "SEMPAI, SEMPAI, BAILA CONMIGO"–. irritantes –desvió la mirada posándola en la castaña y la rubia.

– Celosa –susurro Luna.

– Luna tiene razón –apoyo la castaña sonriendo con burla–, ya admítelo, te gusta el idiota –asuguro, Ana se sonrojo levemente.

– No seas idiota, solo es un amigo muy, demasiado, irritante –respondio evitando la mirada de ambas– ¿y tú que? –ahora miro a Yuka–, mi hermano...

– CALLATE –grito Yuka aventándole un salero, Luna solo rio.

– Vamos –la de cabello gris se cruzó de brazos–, ni siquiera Luna te lo cree –la rubia asintió a su afirmación.

– Eso es traición –le reclama la de ojos avellana, la otra asiente–, eres más malvada de lo que pensé –las tres chicas empezaron a reír. La noche transcurría de lo más normal, al fin las chicas habían dejado de acosar a Henshiro y este se fue a sentar con sus amigas.

– Al fin –solto el chico y se sentó junto a las chicas, de la nada saco un chocolate el cual lo empezó a devorar.

– Al fin tus perras se calmaron –menciona Ana en un suspiro viendo las miradas de odio que les lanzaban a ella y las otras dos chicas.

– Algo así, es incómodo estar con todas esta miradas –murmuro Yuka, luna asintio estando de acuerdo. Como todos los años empezó a sonar "Una canción cursi" lo cual solo indicaba que empezaba el baile final, todos vieron como muchos se levantaban para bailar con su pareja.

– Hola chicos –saludo Haruka sentandose junto a los mocosos.

– Profesora, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ana viéndola sentarse.

– Nada, pero con los unicos que hablo es con Izumi y Kanade pero ella está en otro lado –lo último lo susurro mirando al bosque–, Izumi está peleando con Jinno y no quise molestar.

– ¿Por qué solo con ellos? –pregunto Yuka con duda.

– Porque creen que soy algo extraña –responde viendo a los chicos bailar–, que tontos –rio, sintió su celular vibrando, ello lo abrió y vio un mensaje, sonrió como idiota–, bueno los dejo, me tengo que retirar.

– Claro, suerte con ya sabe quién –menciona la peli gris, la dama se sonrojo un poco–, me doy cuenta de todo –sonrió de forma malévola–. Usted no ha visto nada.

– Cálmate, que le terminaras asustando –le dijo Henshiro nervioso, la chica solo rio.

– B-bueno me voy –se despidio la mujer de pelo azul y se fue lo más rápido posible.

– Esta noche tengo sobrinos~

– Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a Izumi-sensei –les aviso Yuka mirando como su amigo regañaba a la peli gris –, no quiero que Jin-Jin lo mate sin que me page mis rabbits que le preste –se dio la vuelta para buscarlo.

– Aja, claro, le creo –dijo Ana sarcástica, se recostó en la silla con la mirada al cielo–, ¿no vas con ella? –le pregunto a Luna, esta negó.

– Tengo planes –murmuro de manera suave.

– ¿Amorosos? –pregunto Henshiro con una sonrisa, Luna asintio sonrojada– ¿se puede saber quién es? –pregunto ahora emocionado.

– Yo también tengo curiosidad –secundo Ana apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

– Aun no –respondio la rubia negando con la cabeza.

– Que lastima –finalizo el joven Ito, la rubia se levantó despidiéndose de sus dos amigos–. ¡Adiós Luna! –se despidió.

– ¿Me pregunto quién será? –se preguntó la Yukihara con dudas.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –ofrecio Henshiro, la chica alzo una ceja– ¿Qué? Por algo te invite –le sonrió.

– Ya que –acepto a su manera sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yuka e Izumi se encontraban con Jinno, este los regañaba por quien sabe qué y ellos solo se hacían bolita en un rincón.

– ¡Y por eso deben aprender a madurar, idiotas! –les termino de gritar el orgro y se fue altivo.

– N-no vuelvo a mencionar sobre su hermana –susurro la castaña aun temblando.

– Concuerdo –el maestro asintió también temblando.

– Por cierto ¿Cómo empezaron a pelear? –pregunto viéndolo acusatoriamente.

– Digamos que hice explotar su almuerzo –murmuro el Yukihara desviando la mirada, Yuka solo se golpeó la cara.

– Más idiota no se puede ser –lo vio con desconcierto–, en todo caso ¿no iras con los demás? –pregunto viendo como este se apoyaba en un tronco.

– Nah, mejor me quedo contigo a platicar –respondió despreocupado mirandola de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Y eso? –pregunto acercándose hasta quedar frente a el.

– Me aburre estar con mucha gente –respondió viendo la luna.

– No se nota –lo miro de reojo– siempre estás muy emocionado, como un niño, ahora me vienes con que eres un asocial como tu hermana.

– ¡Oye! Insulta pero no ofendas –se quejo a lo que su acompañante rio.

– Como digas Izumi, como digas –contesto, miro a donde su compañeros–, se ve todo muy tranquilo, espero que las cosas estén así por más tiempo –volteo a ver a su profesor.

– Yo igual... EY TENGO UNA IDEA –se levantó animadamente espantandola–, ¡vamos a robar comida! –propuso jalándola del brazo. Yuka se quejo pero al ver que era inutil se quedó callada y resoplo resignada.

Ambos llegaron al salón de habilidad especial donde Henshiro escondía sus chocolates de las manos del "malévolo que solo le quieren quitar su delicioso manjar de los dioses", pero se quedaron pasmado al ver a dos alumno teniendo relaciones sexual encima del sofá, lo típico.

– Ups –exclamo la chica levantándose, el chico a su lado se quedó muy rojo y salió huyendo diciendo un "PERDONENME"–, bueno eso no resulto muy... bah da igual –comento la chica, se arregló su ropa sin inmutarse.

– Kaoru ¡puta madre! ¡Acabo de comprar el sofa! –grito viendo horrorizado su nuevo mueble, ya sentía sus lágrimas de dolor.

– No me vuelvo a sentar ahí –murmuro Yuka aterrada.

– Ya, ya no es para tanto –respondio la joven moviendo la mano despreocupada–. Oh mira ¿una alumna tuya profesor Izumi?

– Eh... sí, soy Yuka Azumi, un gusto –se presentó, Kaoru la miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada lasciva.

– Aceptable, eres muy linda –sonrió con malicia.

– No Kaoru, no puedes prostituirla –dijo el profesor a lo que la oji rojo respondio con un puchero.

– Pero... –fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos chicos más, miraron a la puerta donde estaban una Ana extrañada y un Henshiro serio.

– ¿De qué nos perdimos? –pregunto la de cabello grias entrando.

– Oh nada realmente, vinimos y encontramos a esta chica teniendo sexo duro con un tipo que huyo maricamente, luego insinuó algo sobre prostituirme... nada raro –se quejó la castaña poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

– Izumi –murmuro Henshiro, al de pelo gris le recorrio un escalofrio–, PUTA MADRE ¡Viniste a robarme mis chocolates! ¿¡Verdad cerdi-puta!? –le grito mirandolo de manera asesina, algo aterrador.

– ¡Miércoles por la tarde! –chillo y salió huyendo por la ventana, pero Ito saco de la nada un palo con clavos y empezó a perseguirlo.

– ¡Vuelve aquí zorra! –grito corriendo a velocidad flash por el. Las tres mujeres se los quedaron viendo y luego a ella.

– Kaoru Igarashi –se presentó de lo más normal– ¿quieren ir por comida? –pregunto casual.

– Ana Yukihara, encantada –las tres empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

– Ah, entonces tu eres la hermana –afirmo la azabache, la otra asintió.

– Bueno algo así, a veces pienso que es adoptado –murmuro la chica mientras llegaban a la habitación.

– Creo que sí, si lo es –afirmo Yuka, las tres asintieron. Kaoru saco unos vasos y sirvió coquita, las tres tomaron uno.

– ¿Por la soltería? –pregunto alzando su vaso.

– ¡Por la soltería! –soltaron las otras dos, las tres hicieron un brindis.

* * *

_Todos estaban en un estado de desconcierto, shock y algo de dejavu–. Tanta idiotez destroza mi cabeza –solto Koko jalandose los pelos._

_– Esto es raro, muy raro –comento Ruka viendo las escenas con nervios._

* * *

El tiempo avanzaba de volada, ya pasaba año y medio, Yuka, Luna, Ana y Henshiro tenían dieciséis casi diecisiete ¿Cosas relevantes? Ejemplo; la mejora en la amistad de las chicas con Kaoru, que se unieron al Hanahime, Narumi se enamoró de Yuka, Haruka y Kazumi empezaron a salir, Kanade admitio ser asalta cunas y empezó a enamorarse de Takuya, lograron que Rei saliera al aire libre con mucho trabajo, ejemplo; usaron el alice de Ana y de Izumi, pero lograron que el pudiera salir sin atacar accidentalmente a alguien con su alice. Luna se volvió más cerrada y ya no seguía a Yuka, es más actuaba muy rara y nerviosa. Pero todo esto es para otra historia que a los chicos no les interesa.

Todo pasaba rápido, entonces llegamos al día fatídico.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto Henshiro al otro pelinegro que era más bajo.

– No sé, le veo muy rara, además... pasa mucho tiempo en la dirección primaria –le dijo Rei algo nervioso.

– ¿Hablas enserio Rei? debemos decirle a Ana y a Yuka... puede que Kounji... –intento decir Narumi, los tres se vieron y fueron a buscar a las otras dos.

* * *

– Les digo que no –contesto Kaoru de nuevo.

– Claro que si... solo mira a Haruka-sensei, le funciona muy bien –siguió alegando la de pelo gris.

– Además, si no fuese por eso Jinno hubiese perdido el cabello –comento Yuka. Las tres discutían de si se podía crear murciélagos lanza láser que defendiera a la humanidad.

– Primero, el murciélago era el de la clase de física, segundo, eso es porque este apretó el rayo láser de Momoka y tercero no defendió a Jinno, es más, a él le quería dar pero tenía mala puntería –explico y ambas hicieron un puchero.

– ¡HERMANA! –grito Rei acercándose a las tres– L-Luna.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? –pregunto Yuka preocupada.

– ¡Ha estado mucho tiempo en la oficina del Kounji! –exclamo y las tres quedaron en shock.

– ¿¡Pero qué pasa con esa tonta!? –solto la castaña y salió corriendo tratando de evitar algo horrible–. LUNA –grito buscándola, miro alrededor y vio como la rubia salió del edificio de dirección levemente asustada.

– Y-Yuka –murmuro viéndola.

– ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Porque estabas con el!? –grito tomándola por los hombros–. El director Kazumi ya nos había advertido que...

– Yo... hice algo horrible, soy un tonta, soy una idiota –dijo empezando a llorar, aquello desconcerto a Yuka.

– ¿Pero qué paso? –cuestiono, Luna vio algo atrás de Yuka y abrió los ojos asustada, la castaña volteo encontrándose con Kouji sonriendo de forma tétrica, lo vio con seriedad–. Vámonos.

– Oh... ¿ya se van? Eso es una lástima, quería presentarle a alguien –murmuro, atrás del salió una chica rubia de ojos azules.

– ¿Pero qué...? –Yuka se sorprendió al ver a otra Luna, si como escuchas, era otra Luna pero esta tenía una sonrisa arrogante y se veía un poco más joven.

– Lo siento, me deje engañar y el... –intento decir la original, se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

– ¿Por qué? –susurro mirando a ambos–, tenemos que irnos, le avisaremos al director Kazumi –le murmuro tomando su mano, ambas empezaron a correr.

Corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque puede que si fuese de ese modo, se detuvieron al ver como dos compañeros les impedían el paso, una mano toco el hombro de Yuka y esta se exalto, volteo a ver a la otra Luna quien le sonreía de forma malévola.

– ¿A dónde creen que van? –sonrió de forma espeluznante.

– Aléjate –susurro Yuka, ambas retrocedieron– ALEJATE –grito y sintió una luz blanca pasarle por los ojos, al abrirlo se vio con dos piedras del mismo color en su mano.

– E-eso es... –murmuro Luna viendo a su amiga-

– T-tú MALDITA –grito el clon viéndola de una forma aterradora.

– ¡Demonios! – exclamo la castaña, tomo un puñado de tierra y se lo aventó a los ojos, tomo la mano de Luna y salieron corriendo. Ambas se detuvieron a respirar un poco, se vieron y luego las piedras que Yuka tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –murmuro la rubia mirandolas.

– No lo sé, yo no sabía que... ¿crees que? –intento decir, la volteo a ver y esta la vio dudosa–, veamos –le acerco la piedra, esta se desvanecía, Luna sintió que su poder volvía.

– Esto es raro –soltó la rubia, ambas se vieron.

– Luna, debemos buscar a los demás –indica la castaña, ambas salieron a buscar a sus amigos, al final los encontraron en el mismo sitio del que Yuka partió la primera vez.

– ¿Qué paso? –se apresuró a preguntar el chico con alice de la muerte.

– Que Luna les cuente –respondio Yuka, la miro y está bajo la vista.

– Yo... yo me deje engañar por Kounji, no sabía sobre los rumores de él y me confié, me enamore y el solo se aprovechó de mi... hizo un clon mío, pero malvado –explico, alzo la vista solo para ser recibida por una cachetada.

– ¿Eres estupida o que? –pregunto Ana de manera fría–. ¿Crees que no estabamos preocupados? ¿¡que hubiera pasado si te hubiese hecho algo!?

– A-Ana –balbucea Henshiro asombrado, era la primera vez que la veía actuar de ese modo.

– ¿¡Eres consiente de ello luna!? Ustedes, idiotas, son lo unico que tengo ¡no me jodas con esas cosas!

– Yo... lo siento –se disculpo y empezó a llorar mientras se agarraba su mejilla roja–, perdónenme –sintió como la peli gris la abrazaba–, perdóname Ana.

– Chicos, tenemos compañía –llamo Narumi, todos voltearon a ver a un montón de alumnos y con ellos a la Luna clon.

– Tú –gruño el clon mirando con odio a Yuka– ¡Devuélveme mi alice! –grito corriendo a donde Yuka, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo la acorralo contra un árbol. Los otros alumnos atraparon a los chicos, empezaron a pelear usando sus alice, menos Rei, podía ser peligroso.

– Mierda, esto está muy mal, lo único que puede hacer es sellar sus alice y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo –comento Ana.

– Al menos tú puedes sellar sus alice, intenta esquivar y atacar y luego me cuentas –le dijo Kaoru esquivando una bola de agua.

– ¡Rei, ve a avisar a mis hermanos! –ordeno la chica, el pequeño asintió y salió corriendo esquivándolos como pudo–, al menos el alice de Henshiro es tipo ataque –comento viendo al otro lanzar bolas de fuego.

– Y Narumi los controla con sus feromonas –menciona la oji rojo viendo al rubio.

– ¿Dónde está Luna? –susurro Ana, vio como la rubia igual controlaba estudiantes con su alice.

– ¡Eso Luna! Usar fuego con fuego –celebro Ibarashi.

– Tú maldita –gruño el clon, empezó a ahorcar a Yuka, clavaba sus uñas en su cuello.

– Suel...tame –murmuro con dolor.

– D-demonios –susurro la pequeña Yukihara, intento ir hasta ellas pero un alumno se lo impido . DEJAME PASAR –grito intentando atacarlo pero este la empujo al piso, vio cómo su amiga tenía una mueca de dolor y la palabra "muerte" le cruzo de forma dolorosa, ella se asustó al pensar en eso.

Yuka era su primera amiga en esa escuela, eran muy unidas y siempre estaban juntas, tanto que habían vivido, era como otra hermana para ella, verla así... dolía... dolía mucho

_– ¿Sabes? Mis padre murieron hace poco –dijo viendo al cielo–, eran buenos padres, nos protegieron a mí y a mi hermano, siempre rezaron por mis otros dos hermanos, seguro donde sea que estén, lo siguen haciendo... Yuka ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? –la miro._

_– ¿Cómo? –cuestiono regresandole la mirada, la chica sonrio._

_– Esforzándote, estudiando, haciendo amigos y así... algún día lograras graduarte –aclaro, se paró frente a ella con las mano en su espalda–. Soy mala con los sentimientos pero yo se... que la familia es importante –le regalo una sonrisa–, por eso esfuérzate por regresar con ellos._

_– Ana... –murmuro soltando más lágrimas, se las seco rápidamente y le sonrió–. Gracias..._

No podía fallarle, le prometió que saldrían juntas y que la acompañaría a ver a su familia. Su mente se nublo por esos pensamientos.

– Quítate de mi camino –murmuro de forma tensa, el chico se lo impidió–. ¡Déjame pasar! –grito, por un momento sus ojos se pusieron negros, la frustración empezo a llenarla; sintió una gran fuerza acumularse en ella, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda–. ¡DEJEME PASAR!

Todos pararon su pelea para ver con sorpresa a la peligris. Esta tenía las manos a la altura de la cara con los ojos abiertos, de su espalda salían un par de alas oscuras y tenía un vestido totalmente negro, su cara estaba salpicada de sangre, enfrente de ella estaba el cadáver del chico con un hoyo en el pecho; cayó de espaldas y retrocedió asustada, Henshiro intento acercarse pero se detuvo al escucharla gritar.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos vio la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos y amigos, se levantó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda, de golpe recordó lo que paso, ella había...

_– Nuestros pequeños no correrán nuestro mismo destino –dijo la voz dulce de una mujer._

_– Lo nuevo suele ser de temer para las personas –hablo ahora un hombre._

_– Por eso sellaremos sus poderes._

_– Estos solo saldrán su la situación lo amerita._

_– De este modo los protegeremos –concluyeron ambas voces._

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Sintió un par de manos apoyándose en cada uno de sus hombros, no necesitaba ver para saber que eran Yuka y Henshiro, no queria ver las miradas de preocupación de otros.

* * *

Paso una semana y los rumores se alzaban de forma rápida, Ana caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada baja, sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella.

_"Un ángel asesino entre nosotros, su nombre es Ana Yukihara, no se le acerquen"_

Camino hasta su salón y llamo, un "pase" se oyó, ella entro. Todos se callaron al verla, entro y se sentó sin dirigir su vista a sus dos amigos. Estos le vieron preocupados, Henshiro iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

– ¡Profesor yo no quiero estar en el mismo salon que ella! –chillo una chica asustada.

– Es una asesina –le siguió igual con temor.

– ¡Cállense! –exclamo severamente el tutor.

– ¡Nadie la quiere aquí! –solto un chico, muchos asintieron, la de cabello gris no decia nada–, **los monstruos** como ella no deberían salir a la luz.

– ¡Los monstruos son ustedes diciendo esas cosas tan horribles! –les contesto Yuka furiosa, le iba a contestar pero Ana se levantó y salió corriendo sin levantar la vista. Todo mundo observo como se iba, el profesor iba a decir algo pero el pelinegro se levantó de golpe e intento seguirla.

– ¿S-sempai? –pregunto una chica.

– Son una bola de idiotas, lastimar a una chica de ese modo, hay que caer muy bajo –murmuro mirandolos friamente, acto seguido salio a peseguir al amor de su vida.

– Tarados –gruño Yuka, junto a Luna salio del salón–. Vamos a buscar a Kaoru-sempai –le susurro, la chica asintió.

* * *

Sentada en una esquina, con la cara entre sus piernas, las lágrimas querian salir, pero no iba a llorar. Por la ventana entro su amigo quien se sentó a su lado.

– Un monstruo –susurro, el joven Ito le abrazo con fuerza apoyandola en su pecho.

– Yo pienso que eres un hermoso ángel, el cual vino desde el cielo y ha logrado guiarme en la oscuridad –le corrigio el chico, la de pelo gris rio.

– Dejate de tonterias...

– Lo digo muy enserio... –la chica alzo la vista y ambos se vieron, ya nada importaba, el peli negro tomo delicadamente el rostro de su contraria y se acercó a ella, ambos a medida que se acercaban fueron cerrando los ojos, al final terminaron uniendo sus labios.

* * *

En otro lugar estaban Yuka e Izumi, Luna se había quedado con Kaoru. Ambos estaban pensando en una solución al problema.

– No se me ocurre nada –contesto el profesor finalmente.

– ¡Esta situación es muy desesperante! –exclamo Yuka frustrada– y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que le pasó a Ana –siguió culpándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Izumi la vio preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, no era bueno consolando gente, cuando murieron sus padres lo mejor que le pudo decir a su hermana fue "No llores Ana" y ella ni siquiera estaba llorando. Solo pudo abrazarla, ella al principio se sorprendió pero después de un rato se relajó, dejándose llevar por esa dulce muestra de afecto. Después de un rato ambos se separaron algo sonrojados, Izumi estaba a punto decir algo pero alguien abrió la puerta de repente.

– ¡Lo eh oído! –grito Rei entrando, ambos ya estaban separados pero al ver que era el se relajaron.

– ¿Qué oíste? –pregunto el de plo gris acercándose.

– Kounji quiere...

* * *

Ambos después de un rato se separaron sonrojados, se miraron un momento.

– Mejor vayamos con mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer –murmuro Ana incomoda, el chico asintio y la ayudo a levantarse. Ambos iban a salir pero en eso entro el ESP o mejor conocido como Kounji, sonrió al ver a la chica quien frunció el ceño.

– Necesito hablar contigo... si es que a tu amiguito no le importa –comento, Henshiro lo miro de forma seria.

– Henshiro ve con los demás –le pidió la chica en susurro, la vio desconcertado.

– Pero... –intento decir pero una mirada de Ana pidiéndole que no se negara lo convencio, suspiro molesto y salió.

– ¿Qué quiere? –pregunto de forma seria.

– Nada, nada... solo quiero pedirte algo a cambio de la protección de tus amiguitos –se acercó a la chica quien lo vio con odio.

– ¿Qué quiere?

– Te vendrás conmigo y serás mi ayudante –la tomo de la mejilla pero Ana se apartó con brusquedad.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –cuestiono tensa.

– Porqué si no, tu buen amiguito Henshiro Ito, podría sufrir un accidente –sonrió malévolamente, ella se quedó callada, apretó con furia los puños pero asintió–. Bien elegido Yukihara.

– _Demonios, no puedo dejar que le pase algo... ¿ahora que excusa le pongo? –_pensó viendo al piso.

* * *

Una semana ya había pasado desde entonces, todo estaba muy mal, había caos por todos lados y lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Henshiro era las frías palabras de Ana de ese día.

**FLASH BACK**

– ¿¡Por qué aceptaste!? –le grito moviéndola con brusquedad por los hombros.

– Ya suéltame... –murmuro apartandolo– esto no tiene nada que ver contigo... lo hago por... venganza.

– ¿¡Qué clase de venganza!?

– De la clase que no te importa –frunció el ceño, si iba a ser hija de puta, que lo fuera–, en todo caso a ti te debería valer poco, no tiene que ver contigo y la única razón por la que te lo digo es porque si no me estarás molestando como siempre –le dijo de forma fría.

– No te creo –le dijo mirándola dolido–, tu sabes que...

– SI LO SE, todo lo que vea conmigo te importa, pero ¡A mi tu no me importas! –grito bajando la mirado, ninguno dijo nada hasta que ella se dio media vuelta yensode.

– ¿Tan mala es la verdadera razón? –pregunto pero ella lo ignoro.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Definitivamente no le creía... iba a descubrir que pasaba. Se levantó y fue a buscar a la peli gris pero lo que encontró no le gusto.

– Ana... –se acercó a ella quien estaba algo herida–. ¿Qué paso?

– ¿Henshiro? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto viéndolo dudosa.

– Yo pregunte primero –contesto molesto.

– Kounji me hizo las heridas... –respondió bajando la mirada. Henshiro se la llevo a fuerzas, ella al principio se negó pero al final acepto de mala gana. Ambos estaban en el cuarto del chico curando a la peli gris, Henshiro no abandonaba su expresión de molestia, Ana lo veía curarla sin decir nada.

– Listo –anuncio y ella salió de sus pensamientos.

– Bien... mejor me voy –respondio sin verlo.

– ¡Y un carajo! –exclamo, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hasta tirar la en su cama, se puso encima–. No te vas hasta que me expliques todo.

– O-oye esta posición es incomoda –murmuro la chica incomoda.

– Ana... –regaño obteniendo un suspiro de su parte–, te hare hablar a la fuerza –acerco su rostro al de la otra con mirada amenazante.

– Kounji me obligo a ser su "ayudante" a cambio de... de no hacerles nada –desvió la mirada algo intimidada ¿desde cuándo el jodido daba tanto miedo?–. ¿Quieres quitarte?

– No... no dejare que vuelvas... no dejare que te vayas con el ¿entiendes? –respondio, la miro con profundidad–, espero que sepas que puedo ser muy insistente e irritante.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunto confundida.

– Joder, luego te quejas de Yuka –se quejó el joven Ito más relajado–, bien lo diré, al parecer un chico llamado Henshiro Ito se enamoró de su amiga Ana Yukihara ¿te quedo claro? –pregunto, la chica bajo él se sonrojo– y ese chico no dejara que nada la aleje de su lado otra vez ¿entiendes?

-– TARADO –grito golpeándolo, el solo sonrió.

– Así me amas –rio acercandose a ella y besandola, cuando se separaron ella desvio la mirada de nuevo. Sonrió un poco y volvio a juntar sus labios.

* * *

_– ¿Es todo? –pregunto Hotaru y el profesor asintió._

_– Lo que paso después fue que Ana y Yuka quedaron embarazadas por lo cual tuvieron que huir pero esa parte la verán después. Ahora si... el pasado de los chicos, él de ellos –aclaro, todos se tensaron–. Primero iremos por los ángeles... –empezó a hacer algunas formas, mientras tanto por la mente de Ruka solo pasaba una pregunta:_

_– ¿Qué nos deparara?_


	72. Chapter 59: Viaje en el tiempo III

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capitulo, bueno ya saben lo de siempre, bla bla la escuela, bla bla, la hueva bla bla Star wars bla**

**Guest**: ¿verdad? uno aquí dibujando pikachus malformados y otro casi cogiéndose por donde no, tch la sociedad de ahora, bueno. ese gustar es de gustar de personaje... o de gustar de persona 7.7, por que lo admito, el padre de uno de estos chicos me lo quiero violar xD

**Angel of death: **KONICHIWAAAA~, obvio, yo siempre sigo sus consejos, y me sirvió de más xDD, ósea /inserte voz fresa aquí/ cierto, luego se quejan de embarazos adolescentes y en especial Henshi que no quería que su hija tuviera novio hasta los 50 xD, no te preocupes... entiendo lo que se siente que te miren como loca ¬¬, tranquila, en diciembre tal vez... tal vez y lo último... bueno que quieres que diga mi especialidad es humor /inserte barra de genero aquí/ y fantasía, no soy ni buena pal romance T,T pero intentare hacerlo en el otro fic "Angel Brothers" donde se contaran sus aventuras pero más explicito y mejor contado. PD. Torturare a todos ¬w¬, en especial a la zorra emo .u.

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo III**

**Burumun (Luna azul)**

_"La luna no solo es oscuridad"_

– Oigan ya vieron.

– Si... es la juez de la noche.

– Uy que miedo, esas ojeras se le ven aterradoras y sus ojos... n-no me agrada.

– ¡Hola! –llamo una pequeña niña con ojos azules.

– ¡AH! ¡Juez de la luna, perdón ya nos íbamos! –gritaron las tres chicas que antes chismeaban, salieron huyendo dejando a la pequeña con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

* * *

_Todos quedaron asombrados al ver a Mun de pequeña, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros y tenía unas ojeras en la cara. Además de tener una expresión triste y melancólica en el rostro._

* * *

La pequeña empezó a caminar a su casa–. ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo? –se preguntó de manera triste–, ¿será por mi aspecto? –se vio las manos y soltó un largo suspiro. Llego a una casa bastante lujosa, cuando entro muchas sirvientas y mayordomos le dieron la bienvenida, ella saludo con la cabeza y se adentro encontrando a una mujer alta de pelo gris y ojos negro quien tenía una mirada imponente, la pequeña se acercó con pasos tímido y temblando un poco.

– Buenas tardes madre –saludo sentándose a su lado, la dama la miro de reojo.

– ¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunto desinteresadamente.

– A la plaza, quería hablar un rato con la gente, pero... –susurro por la bajo mirando a la puerta, una sirvienta se acerco y dejo una taza de té para la adulta y miro con compasión a la pequeña.

– Como sea, ve a vestirte, hoy vuelve tu padre y te quiero bien vestida –ordeno, la niña asintió y casi huyo lejos. Al entrar a su alcoba se dejó caer exhausta, su madre no era la más amorosa ni la más estricta, es más, pocas veces se encontraban, eso es normal para alguien como ella, siempre su madre le decía la única frase que la "motivaba" a seguir mejorando

"Tu arruinas las cosas y te vas olvidando de que tienes madre"

Era cruel pero era verdad, su única obligación era ser fuerte y poderosa... pero eso no quitaba que fuera una niña y quisiera tener amigas, si es que habían.

* * *

En la noche todos se reunieron, las sirvientas corrían de una lado a otro preparando la cena y los mayordomos arreglaban cualquier cabo suelto que dejaran las damas, en el cuarto de la niña una sirvienta la arreglaba, un vestido azul muy fino y su cabello bien cepillado.

– Listo señorita, se ve preciosa –comento la dama, la pequeña río tiernamente.

– Muchísimas gracias –le sonrió con el toque infantil que tiene cada niño–. ¿Uh? –ambas escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, se vieron y al mismo tiempo exclamaron.

– ¡LLEGO!

Mun corrió a la entrada para recibir a su padre, al llegar se acomodó junto a su madre quien asintió.

– ¡Bienvenido a casa señor! –saludaron los sirvientes, por la puerta un hombre pelinegro, con ojos azules y un poco de barba y bigote.

– Hola a todos –saludo con una amable sonrisa.

– Padre, buenas noches –hablo la pequeña con ganas de correr y abrazarlo, pero sabia que esa actitud era impropia.

– Hola princesa, hola Nanami –saludo a ambas, la mujer solo asintió.

* * *

Los tres se encontraban cenando en silencio, se notaba como el señor de la casa se notaba nervioso o dudoso, Mun en cambio aún seguía pensando porque nadie se le acercaba, al terminar esa silenciosa cena el hombre carraspeo llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

– Bueno, eh de decir que tengo una noticia importante –mira atentamente a la pequeña–, en tres días debes ir al castillo... empezaran a prepararte para ocupar tu cargo... como la juez de la luna.

* * *

La pequeña estaba en su habitación acostada, trataba de procesar las cosas, hasta ahora había evitado el tema pero sabía que no había retorno, sin poder conciliar el sueño se levantó y de manera cautelosa salió por la ventana, empezó a caminar a la plaza pero se encontró con una desagradable escena, una dama siendo apuñalada, ella intento ir a ayudar y con sus sola presencia logro que el asaltante huyera despavorido, la mujer la vio con lágrimas en los ojo.

– ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! –suplico, ella negó, intento acercarse pero unas personas llegaron y la vieron con miedo, entendido sus pensamientos.

– Yo no he sido –aclaro–, fue un señor encapuchado –declaro apuntando a la dirección donde el hombre se fue... pero nadie le creyó. No aguanto la presión de las miradas sobre ella, estaba destrozada ¿enserio? ¿Nadie le creía? Se supone que ella no maltrataba a nadie, nunca lo hizo, empezó dar pasos hacia atrás, se sintió por un momento atrapada y solo se le ocurrió salir huyendo.

Después de un rato llego a un lago, cayo de rodillas con la respiración agitada, estaba agotada. Viendo a la nada, sintió algo jalarla, al frente noto a unas aves mirarla y llevarla al lago, aun en una especie de trance se levantó y empezó a seguirlas directo al lago.

* * *

_– P-pero ¿¡qué demonios hace!? –pregunto Sumire alterada al ver como esta ni siquiera veía por donde iba._

_– Oh no –murmuro el rubio viendo como llegaba a la orilla y daba un paso al agua pero..._

* * *

La pequeña empezó a caminar sobre el agua, así sin más, caminaba como si de un camino se tratase, a su alrededor unas bellas azucenas crecían y varias luciérnagas alumbraban su camino, las aves volaron a su altura y ella al fin salió del trance, se miró y se sorprendió al verse caminar sobre el agua con tanta naturalidad, dio un par de giros y se detuvo, algunos peces la admiraban. Miro su reflejo, realmente esas ojeras no le gustaban, se agacho y acaricio a un pez, el pequeño salto con felicidad y ella solo rio.

Vio a lo lejos un violín, con curiosidad corrió hacia donde este y lo tomo. Sin dudarlo empezó a tocarlo; como si tuviera experiencia este emano un sonido muy hermoso, ella sonrió y empezó a tocar por inercia.

_La luna hoy brillara más,  
el sol se esconde en las tinieblas,  
tu sonrisa es más falsa  
que las creaturas nocturnas salgan ya._

Se sorprendió un poco cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, por alguna razón siguió tocando con más sentimiento de odio, por un momento todos los animales se quedaron quietos y ella se dio cuenta, volvió tocar de nuevo con dulzura y todo regreso a ese ritmo de paz. Lo entendio al fin, no siempre se puede ser un herore, bueno, les daria a su villana.

* * *

Ya paso el tiempo límite y ella se dirigía con un par de maletas a su transporte, por raro que pareciera tenía una mueca de seriedad absoluta y muchos quedaron pasmados al notar que esas negras ojeras habían desaparecido. Puso un pie dentro de su medio al gran castillo, pero antes de eso se volteó a ver a los demás, les dedico una sonrisa vacía.

– Ya me voy, pero eso es algo que no les importa en lo más mínimo –comento, todos se le quedaron viendo–, es gracioso como por mucho que te esfuerces nunca consigues lo que deseas... si, por un minuto olvidaba eso, probablemente así es la vida ¿Qué se le va a hacer? –borro su sonrisa y les dedico una mirada seria–, pero no se preocupen, no me olvidare de ustedes; de su rechazo y maltrato, las malas cosas no se olvidan y espero algún día verlos de nuevo y poder juzgar sus malas acciones y así poder hacer justicia –les mostró una sonrisa algo oscura–, no lo olviden, sean buenos chicos o sino se verán cara a cara con _la juez del mal._

Después de eso y como todos estaban en un silencio sepulcral, con miradas de temor, sonrío satisfecha subiendo al carruaje, se sentó con la frente en alto y espero a que partieran.

* * *

Llego al castillo, miro con aburrimiento hasta que sintió otra presencia, volteo y la vio.

– Hola un gusto, mi nombre es Taiyo...Taiyo Akarui –se presento aquella niña sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

**Aka taiyō (Un sol rojo)**

_"El sol no siempre es cálido"_

Tres mujeres observaban a una chica recostada en una banca de la plaza, más que chica, una niña, de no más de seis años.

– ¿Lo han escuchado?

– Dicen que golpeo a otro.

– Se supone que ella es la juez del bien, de la bondad, no la...

– ¿Hablaban? –pregunto la joven que anterior mente se encontraba en la banca, esto logro que las tres mujeres huyeran gritando un simple "Lo sentimos" y salieran huyendo–. Tsk, cobardes –se quejo cruzando sus brazos.

* * *

_Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora tendrían la mandíbula casi en el suelo, miraban a una peli naranja, su pelo a la cintura y lacio, totalmente lacio, de ojos rojos y llenos de desagrado y frialdad. ¿Esa chica era Taiyo? La respuesta es un gran sí._

* * *

– Jodanse todos –mascullo y se volteó para irse a casa, pero la desagradable escena de un niño molestando un gato le irrito el humor, se acercó al pequeño que al verla se quedó quieto y casi sin poder respirar–. ¿Puedo saber que haces? –cuestiono mirándolo con asco.

– ¡LO SIENTO! –grito con miedo, la chica soltó un gruñido, el mocoso tendrá su edad o una año menos.

– Eso no le quitara el dolor al pobre gatito –menciono, se trono en cuello y los dedos–, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a pagar las cuentas, soy buena en ellos.

– ¡TAIYO AKARUI, VEN AQUÍ! –grito una bella mujer de ojos color naranja y cabello del mismo color, era tan lacio como el de su hija y tenia una expresión desconcertada.

– ¿Mande? –pregunto Taiyo al bajar de forma despreocupada.

– ¿Porque el hijo de los Ichisada estaba en el bote de basura orgánica? –cuestiono molesta, niña se encogió de hombros.

– Puede servir como abono –contesto simple y sin culpa.

– Taiyo... –pronuncio con voz reprendedora.

– Oh, ya casi vuelve papá ¿vamos a cenar? –propuso con una sonrisa y adentrandose a la cocina, su madre suspiro y negó con decepción, su niña rebelde la volvía loca. La siguió y se acerco a la estufa mientras la pequeña buscaba los platos.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunto la mujer probando que no se pasara de sal.

– ¿Por qué todos te critican por haberte casado con el juez del sol? –imito su acción, cuando se aseguro de sentir bien el sabor asintió.

– No les parece –murmuro suavemente la mujer.

– Sakura –llamo Taiyo en tono acusatorio, su madre suspiro.

– Tal vez... les molesta que el este conmigo... cuando yo no estoy a su altura –declaro desanimada, la pequeña soltó una carcajada irónica.

– Eso es estúpido –río negando–, pero bueno, "tienen su punto"

– ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

– No me parece lo que hacen, ¿molestar a un inocente gato? –se explicó molesta, odiaba que los ángeles maltrataran a los más débiles, odiaba a los ángeles.

– La basura orgánica, Taiyo, ¿es enserio? –ahora le reprendió la madre de manera seria.

– Amo cuidar el ambiente –comento sonriendo con inocencia falsa–, él no se puede reciclar.

– Tu lógica es muy aplastante –admitió la voz de un hombre, ambas voltearon y sonrieron al ver a un hombre rubio de ojos amarillos el cual sonreía amablemente–. Taiyo, ya me llamaran veinte veces al trabajo por tu comportamiento... y solo me fui dos días.

– Padre –saludo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a darle un abrazo–. Sabes que me adoras~

– Hola amor –respondió al abrazo y le revolvió el pelo–, hola mi otro amor –saludo a su esposa quien se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa.

– Bienvenido –pronuncio de forma amable y cuando la niña bajo ambos se dieron un beso rápido a lo que la de pelo naranja hizo una mueca de asco–. ¿Qué tal?

– Ya sabes cómo es Yuu, ese hombre deja salir su locura cuando su esposa no lo vigila –contesto soltando una risa.

– Pobre Yuu –dijo Sakura soltando una sutil carcajada.

* * *

Los tres estaban cenando entre risas, probablemente con sus padre era con los únicos que Taiyo sonreía, al terminar la comida el hombre anuncio la próxima partida de la joven, ella no se inmuto, aunque pensar que no vería a sus padre por lo menos hasta los quince... no era algo muy gratificante.

* * *

Taiyo se encontraba en el sótano buscando algunas cosas para su viaje, pero se encontró con un juego de cartas, ella las miro con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué clase de cartas son estas? –se preguntó extrañada–, solo hay solecitos, lunas y ¡oh miren! una estrella, bravo –exclamo sarcásticamente. Se levanto de su comodidad y subió para preguntarle a su padre. El escribía algunas anotaciones y al verla sonrío–. Papá ¿Qué son? –le mostró las cartas.

– Son para descifrar el futuro, son cartas del tarot –la pequeña las vio con duda–, ¿las quieres? –pregunto a lo que Taiyo asintió.

– Me voy a dormir, buenas noches –se despidió de manera tranquila.

* * *

Ya faltaban solo dos días para que se fuera, pero antes quería dar un pequeño viaje al pueblo, al llegar se encontró con unas mujeres bailando en el kiosco, se dio paso entre la gente y se apoyo en el barandal viendo a las damas. Una de las bailarinas la vio y se acerco, con sus brazos la levanto y subió al escenario. Comenzó a hacer algunos pasos sencillos; al principio la niña no entendió pero después de un rato empezó a imitarla.

– ¡Genial! –murmuro fascinada, dio una vuelta y la música acabo, mirando al frente noto como algunos la miraban con extrañeza, se quedó con la idea de que los pasos que hizo fueron raros pero los susurros de la gente le devolvieron a su realidad.

– ¿Esa no es la joven Akarui? Me sorprende verla bailando a la bruta esa.

– Sh, te puede escuchar.

Y efectivamente lo hizo, se bajo del escenario molesta y se acerco a aquellas señoras gritándoles–. ¡Las muchachas han hecho un hermoso baile y ¿Ustedes solo se fijan en lo raro que esa "bruta" este bailando? –reclamo, todos la vieron con miedo pues a su alrededor habían unas pequeñas llamas–. Son unos idiotas... ¡Por eso odio a los estupidos y engreídos ángeles!

Todos la vieron con sorpresa y después con enojo, una niña se acerco a ella y la reclamo todo–. Cierra la boca, aquí lo único malo eres tú, hija de un ángel y un humano, simplemente eres una abominación para la raza y luego te crees la gran cosa golpeando gente por ahí ¡Ya no lo permitiremos más!

– Pues pelea –reto la de ojos rojos, levanto su mano y de esta salió una bola de energía amarilla, todos retrocedieron asustados, aquella expresión le encanto–, no, no lo valen.

* * *

La pequeña se encontraba bastante relajada, tenía un par de maletas las cuales subió, se dio media vuelta y les regalo una sonrisa.

– Ya me voy, a muchos les ha de alegrar eso –menciono de forma cantarina, todos se desconcertaron–. Realmente, me alegra irme de este sitio, ayer vi en las cartas que iba a conocer gente muy linda y que no son una bola de hipocritas, por eso he pensando que tal vez debo cambiar mi forma de ser –amplio un poco su sonrisa– no quiero ser como ustedes, soy mejor que eso y lo demostrare –alzo su bracito y dio un grito de guerra– ¡A la carga marineros! Espero que algún día verlos de nuevo y poder juzgar sus buenas acciones, así poder ayudarlos –les mostró una sonrisa muy cálida, su pelo se puso un poco ondulado–, no lo olviden, sean buenos chicos, espero que algún día puedan estar cara a cara con _la juez del bien _–para sorpresa de todos sus ojos se volvieron de un color amarillo reluciente, con una sonrisa amable subió.

* * *

Se encontraba admirando el gran palacio, miraba asombrada todo, a lo lejos diviso una figura, se acercó y le toco el hombro.

– Hola un gusto, mi nombre es Taiyo...Taiyo Akarui –se presento sonriendo ampliamente, era duro eso de ser amable, pero se hizo la promesa de ser mejor.

– Soy Mun... Buru Mun –la saludo viéndola sin expresión alguna.

* * *

**De mejor a peor, de peor a mejor.**

_"El sol y la luna son diferentes... pero iguales"_

– Este lugar es enorme –admiro sin borrar en ningún momento esa sonrisa, Mun rodó los ojos, se notaba lo falso. Una mujer de pelo rubio se acercó a ambas, las dos la vieron y al reconocerla se inclinaron.

– No tienen por qué hacerlo –les indico amablemente.

– Un gusto reina Isabela –hablo la de pelo naranja por ambas.

– Un gusto pequeñas ¿sus nombres son Taiyo y Mun, verdad? –pregunto sonriéndoles, ambas asintieron–. Bien, en unos minutos Yeferson vendrá a enseñarles sus habitaciones –explico.

– ¿Quién es Yeferson? –pregunto Mun, hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación.

– Soy yo –respondió un hombre de pelo y ojos grises, vestido de mayordomo, ambos lo observaron fascinadas, el hombre era alto–. Un gusto señoritas, soy Yefri –remarco el nombre dirigiéndose a la reina quien solo rio levemente–, siempre que necesiten algo pueden consultarme –ambas asintieron–. Vengan, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Los tres se dirigieron a ver dónde dormirían las dos pequeñas. Ambas al llegar a su habitación observaron cómo ya estaban listas e incluso decoradas, de un color que se asemejaba a ellas.

* * *

En su primera noche Taiyo se metió al cuarto de su compañera sin siquiera pedir permiso, la de pelo gris la observo con una ceja en alto, se veían sin decir nada.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto alzando una ceja, la de pelo naranja inclino la cabeza sonriendo tiernamente.

– ¿Entonces~? –canturreo divertida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono con irritación–, vete a dormir mocosa.

– Tenemos la misma edad –aclaro riendo–, además, tampoco te quieras hacer la ruda –le dijo de forma seria–, no te queda...

– ¿Con que cara me lo dice la señorita sonrisas falsas? –reclamo la de ojos azules sorprendiéndola–. ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estupida? Eres tan obvia.

– No... es solo que... –intento decir, no penso que ser amable fuese tan dificil.

– Largate, me valen tus excusas –gruño acostándose y dandole la espalda, la contraria suspiro molesta, ni siendo amigable lograba algo.

– Estupidos ángeles –se quejo saliendo del cuarto, aquello lo escucho la dueña del cuarto.

– Estamos de acuerdo en algo...

* * *

Los meses que pasaron juntas fue un martirio para todos, desde peleas por ver quien se llevaba el último pedazo de tal comida o quien era más fuerte, la gente del castillo simplemente se limitaban a ver el rechazo de ambas, Mun con la mala experiencia de la gente del pueblo del agua, Taiyo tratando de ser amable y recibiendo los comentarios hiriente de su compañera. La cosa iba tan lejos que llego al maltrato físico, desde Taiyo empujando a Mun de la silla y cuando la de pelo plata la tiro para que cayera en el pozo, lo cual logro.

Isabela y Yefri no sabían ni en que pensar, al principio creyeron ingenuamente que solo eran pequeña diferencias que se podían se arregladas con un poco de convivencia, pero ya no estaban tan seguros.

* * *

Mun estaba en su alcoba tocando a su preciado violin, simplemente buscaba relajarse un poco. Miro al patio trasero y noto a Taiyo observarla tocar, cuando la noto dejo de hacerlo y desvío la vista con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

– Continua, tocas precioso ¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? –pregunto la de pelo naranja volando hacia ella.

– Hace tres meses –susurro sin mirarla, no podía creer que la jodida la agarro de sorpresa.

– ¿Enserio? Tocas como una profesional, seguro en tu otra vida...

– Deja de hacerte la amable –le corto mirándola fríamente, la de cabello naranja suspiro resignada.

– Solo quiero hacer una amiga, no solía ser muy buena persona y eso alejaba a le gente, me tenían miedo, pero a pesar de eso no pienso perdonarlos por el rechazo que recibió mi familia, quería comenzar desde cero estando aquí –explico con expresión melancólica, la peli plateada negó suspirando.

– Aunque intentaba ser amigable la gente me rechazaba, mi madre me ignoraba y mi padre jamás estuvo, siempre se iba a largos y eternos viajes que sabia duraban menos pero el los aplazaba a propósito, ya sea por no ver a mamá o tal vez por mi, quien sabe –contó la de ojos azules, en determinado momento ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de la juez del "mal".

– Que fuerte... –murmuro la de pelo naranja.

– Decidí cambiar para mal, si querían una villana yo se las daría –comento cerrando sus ojos.

– ¿Eso te hace feliz? –cuestiono la de ojos amarillos.

– Depende...

– Yo creo que debes aprender con quien tienes que ser seria y con quien no –comento la más joven, Mun la miro de reojo.

– ¿Y? ¿Tu me enseñarias? –pregunto con tono ironico, el pequeño sol la miro con ilusión.

– ¡SI! –respondió de forma alegre.

– Era una broma –murmuro la otra con una gotita descendiendo por su cabeza, se sonrojo cuando sintió que tomaban sus manos.

– ¡No importa! Hagamos un trato, si tu me enseñas a ser más "amable" yo te enseño a ser seria cuando debas –propuso la de pelo naranja con una gran y radiante sonrisa, la primera real, las mejillas de Mun estaban a rojo vivo, sin más soltó un suspiro y sonrío tiernamente acariciando la cabeza de la menor.

– Esta bien –accedió, pero cambia aquella expresión por una mueca acusatoria–. Pero nada de rarezas.

– Uy, así que chiste –bromeo la otra a lo que ambas rieron.

– Tal vez... no eres tan molesta como pensé...

– Eso duele.

– Esa era la intención.

– Mala~

* * *

Ambas se vieron dentro de un año, la peli naranja usaba su habilidad con las cartas –. Por el momento no encontraras el amor, tendrás buenos frutos del trabajo y muy buena salud –le contó a su compañera de forma risueña.

– Cool –solto viéndola desinteresadamente–. ¿Dónde está la reina? –pregunto viendo a todos lados.

– Hoy llega la guardiana de la luz ¿no estas emocionada? –cuestiono de forma feliz, Mun alzo una ceja, le costaba pensar que aquella tierna chica fuera una buscapleitos, rebelde sin causa. Rio recordando cuando recien se conocieron.

– No –contesto acostándose en el piso–, estoy con sueño –la otra negó con la cabeza, era un caso perdido, a Taiyo le costaba creer que aquella chica tranquila y apacible fuera tan miserable, a pesar de que Mun siempre tuviera ese aura melancólico a su alrededor, aunque tenia la hipótesis que era por su relación con la noche.

– Chicas –llamo la voz de Isabela, era su turno de actuar. Ambas se dirigieron a la recepción y vieron a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules ¿con lentes?

– Hola, un gusto en conocerte –saludaron ambas.

– Mun Buru, a tu servicio.

– Taiyo Akarui, espero que tu instancia sea cómoda.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaron viéndola, Isabela solo sonreía complacida.

* * *

**Shiroi no Hikari (Una luz blanca)**

"_Para ser una luz, se tiene que pasar por la oscuridad"_

_Todos se exaltaron al escuchar un grito salir de la pantalla oscura, Noddacchi sabía de quien era y porque era, el ya había visto parte del pasado de los chicos a petición de Narumi y Jinno, ellos quería ayudar a los pobre miserables de sus alumnos. Frases se escuchaban en aquel vórtice espacio temporal._

_– Basta... eso duele, detente por favor –suplicaba una pequeña vocecita que sonaba tan perdida, tan lastimera._

_– Cállate, tu te lo buscaste –se escucho otra voz reprendedora, se pudo escuchar un latigazo lo cual les helo la sangre, no necesitaban más para saber que pasaba, ahora la pregunta era ¿A quién le pasaba? Hotaru se dio una idea, primero los ángeles, solo habían tres que era ángeles y no alice._

_Cuando la imagen se aclaró todos abrieron los ojos, las chicas, menos Hotaru cubrieron su boca con su mano evitando soltar un gritillo. En la imagen se encontraba la que suponían era Hikari con el pelo a la cinturón y una expresión de dolor con lágrimas reteniéndose en sus ojos, llena de moretones y golpes, sangre salía de las heridas. Se vio como una figura alta la deba unos cuantos latigazos más._

_– B-basta, ya no quiero ver más –pidió Anna cubriendo sus orejas y cerrando los ojos._

_– Esto no es nada –murmuro Hotaru sombríamente todos la miraron sorprendidos–, esto será una caricia comparado con lo que viene a continuación, no se quejen tanto... a ustedes no les están golpeando._

* * *

– Bien –soltó la figura adulta que resulta ser una mujer de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules, veía a su hija en el piso–. Eso es para que no te vuelvas a salir de casa –la pequeña asintió–, tu único deber es practicar tus poderes, no dejare que Nanami me gane –murmuro lo último y se dio media vuelta y salió dejando a la niña en el piso, lastimada y con el corazón roto.

Después de un rato Hikari se levantó y fue a un lado de la habitación, se agacho y tomo algo del suelo, con dificultad salió del sótano y fue arriba, muchos la observaron pero no hicieron nada por ayudarla, ella solamente se dirigió a su habitación y al llegar se dejó caer respirando con dificultad. Miro hacia un punto indefinido y cerró los ojos. En la noche despertó, se vio a si misma cubierta de sangre, solo supo levantarse e ir al baño, a curar sus heridas. Sin más se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con pesar, se vio al espejo que tenía a un lado, su aspecto era horrible, un ojo morado y el labio roto, se levantó de la cama y fue a su tocador, se arregló un poco el pelo y se puso maquillaje en el ojo, al terminar se vio y asintió, tomo unas gafas y se las coloco, eran de marco blanco. La pequeña salió y se dirigió al patio para entrenar sus poderes.

Esa era la rutina de Hikari, lo único que variaba era si su madre la golpeaba o no, luego llegaba la noche y se iba a dormir pero si tenía la suerte de que su madre no le pegara se ponía a hacer estrellas de papel por diversión. No se quejaba no envidiaba a otros, no podia, no sabía de otra clase de vida que no fuera esa. Hikari Suta, estrella de luz, podia jurar que en su vida la luz no era lo que más predominaba.

Esa noche fue sorprendida por su madre, creyó que le iba a golpear–. Empaca tus cosas –ordeno, la niña no entendió–. Te iras mañana al palacio –aclaro, se sorprendió pero asintió y se fue a su cuarto empacando de forma rápida para no molestarla, estaba nerviosa, no conocia el mundo exterior.

El gran día llego, la pequeña subió al transporte sin ver a nadie, todos la veían con curiosidad, nadie la había visto jamás, la niña nunca salía de su casa, ella se tensó por todas las miradas pero decidió ignorarlas, al subir vio como ese tumulto de gente se alejaba poco a poco. Suspiro y se quedó viendo el camino, su mirada era vacía pero eso se ocultaba bajo ese par de lentes, debido a un mal golpe su visión se puso mal, desde entonces usaba los lentes, daba gracias que no se quedó ciega. Una vez llego se bajó nerviosa, una mujer de cabello rubio se le acerco, la reconoció como la respetada reina Isabela, hizo una reverencia.

– No tienes por qué ser muy formal –le indico la dama, Isabela the Ángel, una bella mujer joven la cual nacía antes de tiempo, se supone que ella no debería ser su reina, pero muchas cosas pasaron–, un gusto pequeña ¿Hikari? –pregunto a lo que la niña asintió–, tu padre me hablo mucho de ti, vamos te presentare con tus compañeras.

Ambas se dirigieron a dentro donde la reina llamo a las dos, quienes llegaron, Hikari se escondió un poco algo nerviosa.

– Hola, un gusto en conocerte –saludaron ambas.

– Mun Buru, a tu servicio –la Luna, pensó Hikari mirando aquel cabello plateado y ojos azules como la noche, la esencia de la chica era apacible y confortadora, se sintió protegida con solo verla.

– Taiyo Akarui, espero que tu instancia sea cómoda –el Sol, cabello anaranjado y ondulado, ojos grande y amarillos, brillante, ese era la palabra que describía a esa niña, su presencia la alegraba por unos momentos y le daba algo de calidez.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaron viéndola, Isabela solo sonreía complacida.

– Yo soy... Hikari Suta –respondió intentando no tartamudear, pero le fue imposible, no hubo palabra de esa oración en la que no repitiera una sílaba como mínimo.

– Chicas ¿Por qué no le muestran su cuarto? –les propuso la reina tratando de no darle importancia al hecho anterior.

– ¡CLARO! Vamos Hikari-chan –exclamo Taiyo como emoción,le agarro la mano y se la llevo casi a rastras poniendola nerviosa.

– ¡Taiyo! ¡No seas tan impulsiva! –le regaño Mun corriendo hacia ella no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Isabela que solo asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¡Tú solo camina! –le grito sin detenerse. Las tres llegaron a la habitación de la rubia, ella la miro sin decir nada. Anque durmiera en el sotano no se quejaria–. Bien –pronuncia de manera lenta y melevola la de cabello naranja tensando a ambas chicas, Mun porque sabía a que venía ese tono–. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Te gustan los osos? ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? ¿has usado tus alas? ¿Color favorito? ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga? ¿Porque usas lentes?

– Taiyo la estas asustando de tanta pregunta –negó la peli plateado soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, quería a esa mocosa pero la volvía loca su lado parlanchín.

– Oh perdón, pero ya habrás notado que cuando me emociono pregunto mucho, es una costumbre que adquirí estando aquí y... –intento explicar pero Mun cubrió su boca, la chica río nerviosa. Hikari balbuceo nerviosa.

* * *

_– ¿Enserio esa es Hikari? La chica que te dice tus verdades sin vergüenza o culpa, que nunca se detiene a pensar si hiere sentimientos o no, que no duda de sus palabras –pregunto Koko confundido, por un momento deseo tener a la rubia a su lado y que le dijera que es un pendejo._

_– A mi también me sorprende –comenta Nodacchi._

_– Esta niña no puede decir ni dos palabras sin tartamudear –se queja Natsume. Ruka asiente murmurando un "Sigamos viendo"_

* * *

La rubia cerro sus ojos tratando de analizar cada una de las preguntas mientras la otras dos discutían, finalmente saco valor de donde no tenia y respondió tartamudeando lo menos posible, lo cual fue un verdadero reto.

– Soy de la zona sur del pueblo de viento, me gustan las albondigas, si, las águilas, no, azul –al recordar la penuntima pregunta su rostro adquirio un tono rojo–. Si ustedes quieren, si.

– ¡Genial! –celebro Taiyo y le dio un gran abrazo que la hizo sonrojarse más–. Oh ¿Por qué usas lentes?

– Es un poco obvio –comento Mun alzando una ceja.

Taiyo rio tontamente, ambas la vieron, la rubia parecía con la mirada perdida–. ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada.

– Si –murmuro–, paso en un accidente, me golpearon en la cabeza y estuve hospitalizada, desde entonces mi vista es mala –miro al vacío.

– ¿Quién? –pregunto Mun seriamente, la preocupación era evidente en ella.

– Mi madre –ambas se sorprendieron ante su respuesta y porque no tartamudeo en ningun momento–, ella odiaba que saliera a jugar o divertirme, quería que fuera de lo mejor, no me debía equivocar en nada, siempre **perfecta**, siempre, y cuando no, golpe tras golpe, yo no podía pararla, aunque quisiera, no podía –la forma sin titubear más la mirada perdida que tenía solo hicieron que ambas se preocuparan más–, pero esta bien, me lo merecia...

– Una linda señorita no deberia pasar por aquello, las madres... los adultos en general son seres que se creen los sabios todo poderosos, pero ellos aquí no existen, solo las hermanas –aclaro Mun abrazandola por el cuello.

– Tal vez... tengas razón –murmuro Hikari sonriendo levemente sacando una risa de sus dos compañeras,

* * *

Un año había pasado después de eso, la tres estaban relajadas en el jardín, Hikari leía un libro, Mun dormía tranquila y Taiyo jugaba con los animales.

– Chicas –llamo la rubia–. ¿Dónde está la reina? –cuestiono, las otras dos la miraron–, no está desde la mañana.

– Debe haber ido al pueblo o yo que se –dijo Mun con simpleza. La chica sintio pero se sintio observada, voltearon la mirada y vieron a una mujer verlas con frialdad, Mun se levantó y se puso enfrente de las otras dos– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño en desconfianza.

– No me conocen, pero pronto mi nombre se quedara grabado en sus cabezas –río de manera tétrica.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Taiyo confundida y algo temerosa.

– A ustedes –saco una espada de quien sabe dónde y se acercó a las tres, su espada choco contra una katana, Hikari se había puesto frente a sus amigas protegiéndola–. ¿Enserio crees que eso será suficiente? –cuestiono con burla, un golpe en el estomago y la dejo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

– Demonios –murmuro intentado recuperar el aire.

– Es gracioso que lo digas –río–, pero bueno... –se acerco a la niña y le golpeo con el mango de la espada dejándola inconsciente, Mun intento acercarse pero paso por lo mismo, Taiyo miro con miedo a sus amigas–. Tranquila, no estan muertas... no aún...

– Zorra infertil –gruño con sus ojos rojos y cabello lacio, saco su arco y flechas e intento atacar, pero lo supo desde que la vio llegar, no podían contra ella, no solo por la diferencia de edades.

* * *

Mun despertó de golpe, estaba en una celda, frente a ella esa mujer, la vio con odio–. No me mires así –se burló–, no soy la villana, oh espera, si, si lo soy.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres? –pregunto con veneno en la voz.

– Cuidado con esa boquita –se burlo–, a lo otro, solo quiero experimentar con ustedes –la niña se sorprendió–, les destrozare a pedazos su infancia, adolescencia y de paso toda su vida.

– ¡No puede hacerlo! –grito yendo hacia ella con los barrotes siendo su única separación.

– ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Te sacrificaras por ellas? –pregunto burlona la mujer, la niña asintió determinada, la mujer se sorprendió, lo decía de broma–. ¿Aceptarías todas las pruebas sin rechistar? –cuestiono con seriedad.

– Acepto el trato –la miro desafiante– pero usted debe prometer jamás tocarles un pelo, mientras yo no obedezca.

– Trato hecho y soy mujer de palabra, eso te lo puedo asegurar –le extendió la mano y esta la tomo–, bienvenida mi nueva rata.


	73. Canción de Mun

**Canción: Lacrimosa cover Lucy chan.**

* * *

**Canción de Mun.**

La chica de pelo plata observaba desde las alturas a los alice hacer caos por toda la escuela, miro al cielo ¿Quiénes se creían para decirles monstruos? No sabían nada.

– Solo son unos ignorantes –murmuro, miro que ya estaba a punto de anochecer, se incoó frente a su madre y junto sus palmas–. _Oh, María... Santa virgen, ave María concédenos de tu piedad._

_La luna y su luz exponen la fría aflicción  
que te embarca en el corazón. _

Una vez existió una niña de cabello plateado y ojos azules, el bello reflejo de la luna, hija de un juez lunar y una súcubo.

_Desesperación, es lo que el futuro intuyo  
y cohabitan en la oscuridad. _

Pero nació con una maldición, unas enormes ojeras que eran parte de su ser, ellas alejaban a la gente.

_Enigmática señal del secreto que debo cargar  
siempre, pálida noche azul, _

Aparte, en su espalda nació una dibujo de una luna que con el pasar del tiempo iba creciendo poco a poco diciéndole que su destino ya estaba escrito.

_caminando en silencio._

_Lacrimosa, una vez más el mundo en un pedestal. _

Como no tenía a nadie se sumergió en una melancolía eterna, su única compañía, su violín y los animales del lago.

_Desvanecer, con lentitud, perdiéndonos en la inmensidad, _

Aun cuando intento hacer amigos, todos la alejaban y rechazaban, por eso decidió no volver a intentarlo jamás.

_ocultando en tu mirar sueños de perversidad, hasta caer  
sin pestañear, las lágrimas en tu impuro corazón._

Si querían una villana, ella se los daría; demostraría que pasa si provocas a la noche, les daría razones a todos para llamarla "Juez del mal", a todos, ignorantes e impuros ángeles.

– Santa virgen Ave María, bendícenos y guárdanos. Santa virgen, Ave María, envuélvenos en tu bondad, bendícenos. La salvación...

_Figura espectral que huye de la oscuridad  
y la luz pretende alcanzar, _

Se dice que huyo al palacio del arcángel, allí planeo cambiar su forma de vivir consiguiendo a esas amigas que tanto busco.

_esos sueños son realmente una trampa mortal  
y al fuego nos condenara. _

Todo parecía bien, todo estaba perfecto y era feliz, pero solo fue momentáneo, su infierno apenas comenzaba, dicen que aquellos que amas son los que más te condenan.

_Grítalo, exclámalo nada de eso te servirá nunca,  
la indulgencia de dios jamás nos será concedida._

En esa celdas se dio cuenta de su dura realidad, sabía que pedir ayuda de nada serviría. Se condenó por culpa de quienes llego a amar, pero tampoco era su culpa.

Maldecía al creador.

_Lacrimosa._

– Salve María. Oh, salve María. Tan llena de gracia. Oh, María, guárdanos.

_Al fuego eterno se nos condenó,  
la puerta al cielo se nos cerró,  
se consumirá el cielo con nosotros._

Y de ahí en fuera todo es historia, simplemente, estaba atrapada en el infierno eternamente, adiós ángeles, hola diablos.

– Oh, María –canto, abrió sus ojos y con fuerza exclamo–. ¡Lacrimosa sacrosanta!

_Lacrimosa, intento amar este mundo de crueldad._

Intento ser buena y amable con bestias, con aquello idiotas.

_Antes azul, cuando nací y ahora color rojo carmín._

Si, ese color siempre corría en sus manos y nunca se arrepentía de nada.

_Ya no busco absolución, solo conceder perdón._

Río, como la vida puede dar muchas vueltas, nunca es como uno quiere que sea. Por unos momentos sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

_Las lágrimas que derramo, la tierra no basta para sanar._

– Santa virgen Ave María, bendícenos y guárdanos (Lacrimosa). Santa virgen, Ave María, envuélvenos en tu bondad, bendícenos. La salvación. Oh, María... guardanos...

Miro con firmeza hacia el cielo y alzo un brazo tratando de "alcanzarlo"

– Mun –la de pelo plata volteo a ver a Hikari y Taiyo–. Esos idiotas fueron a ver nuestro pasado –explico Hikari, la de pelo plata asintió lentamente, se esperaban algo así.

– ¿Buscamos a los demás?

– Solo faltas tú, apurate –ordena la de ojos azul claro y se alejo, Taiyo la siguió por detrás, Mun no necesitaba ser genio para notar aquellos ojos rojos que indicaban que había estado llorando, suspiro con cansancio.


	74. Canción de Taiyo

**Canción: Shinjitsu no Uta, cover: Yuri Fox.**

* * *

**Canción de Taiyo.**

Movida por la melodía de la música, la muñeca comenzó a bailar como esas muchachas le enseñaron.

_Antes de irse, el sol matiza,  
y así la tarde, se hace rojiza._

Amarillo, rojo, naranja, dependían mucho de su estado de ánimo. Ella era la definición perfecta del atardecer. Preparando todo para que la noche entre en acción.

_Yo no imagine que así,  
mi vida seria, tras un ideal,  
más no se cual, nada quisiera tener. _

Muchas cosas en su vida cambiaron, se imaginaba como una mocosa que siempre se pasaría golpeando a otros para sentirse satisfecha. Pero lo irónico es que un simple baile fue lo que la motivaría a cambiar y ser mejor, intentar se "Buena persona"

_Que gran secreto, guarda la vida,  
que nos anima o que nos motiva,  
insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser. _

Aun se preguntaba muchas cosas, el vivir supone de constantes preguntas existenciales, misterio y enemigas que solo pueden ser contestados arriesgando. Y ella planeaba ser de aquellos que sacrificarían todo por conseguir respuestas y no vivir en duda.

– Sin riesgos no hay vida –murmuro.

_Que alguien me diga, que rumbo siga,  
monotonía hay cada día,  
una ilusión pues no quisiera caer. _

Por qué no planeaba vivir como todos los demás resignados, no planeaba vivir de forma monótona, odiaba eso, le fastidiaba, esa era la única ventaja de sus situación. Por eso hacia idioteces, por eso se juntaba con locos cuando tiene la oportunidad de volver a casa, ella no planeaba volver a esa aburrida vida que llevaba.

_Esta disputa nunca termina  
y lo que anhelo se difumina._

Su vida simplemente es una pleito constante entre ella y el mundo, porque ese maldito jamás le ha dado lo que quería, que irónicamente era bastante sencillo comparado a los lujos que otros desean.

_Más dócil ya no seré, ignorare a todos,  
nada me hare volver a cambiar, ni la sonrisa de amor._

Siempre fue así, una rebelde sin causa que nada valoraba, ni su propia "dignidad", a veces ni siquiera su "vida". Incluso si intento cambiar, todo era en vano, seguía siendo la misma y esa "Alegre" era falsa.

_Cuando alguien diga, que esta agonía  
terminara tan solo algún día,  
si eso ocurre puedes herirme otra vez._

Lo sabía, ella viviría en constante sufrimiento, cuando algo parecía salir bien todo volvía a caer en picada, terminaba lastimada y de paso se llevaba a los que quería con ella. Grito tirándose al piso entre lágrimas, lo único que quería era una vida tranquila ¿Por qué le tocaba pasar por todo eso? ¿Fue por sus malas acciones de niña? ¿Su karma?

_En mi pasado vi hacia el cielo,  
me preguntaba ¿Puedo tenerlo?  
Una verdad que me guía en esta canción._

Eso estaba lejos de su alcance, algo que solo en sus mejores sueños tendría. Ella estaba encadenada a la tierra y aquí se quedaría a pagar todas sus malas acciones. Entonces lo merecía ¿Pero porque el karma se llevó a sus amigas con ella?, era injusto.

_¿Qué gran secreto guarda la vida esta vez?  
_Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser.  
Una verdad que me guía en esta canción.

Se quedó en esa posición llorando, sintiendo todos sus pecados recorrerle el cuerpo y envolviéndola con culpa, arrepentimiento y dolor. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se miró de frente con Hikari la cual estaba seria.

– Tenemos un problema –murmuro lentamente, la chica asintió y se levantó, antes de que se fueran fue abrazada por la rubia y se quedó llorando en su pecho. Abrazándola con fuerza.


	75. Canción de Hikari

**Fucking perfect, Pink.**

* * *

**Canción de Hikari.**

– Maldición ¿dónde está? –pregunta Shin buscando su comida de reserva, ya eran las tres de la madrugada y si no comía algo iba morir. Alzo la vista al oír a alguien cantando en el tejado–. ¿Quién?

Salió por la ventana y saco sus alas, voló con suavidad y al llegar al tejado aterrizo mirando a Hikari, a su lado estaba Poizum tocando la guitarra. La chica sonreí divertida mirándolo mientras tarareaba. Después de un rato suspiro cansada, la serpiente paro de tocar y la miro inquisitoriamente.

– Es tan duro... seguir fingiendo algo que no soy –rio con amargura y miro las estrellas–. Cuando era niña era muy tímida y asustadiza. Mi madre me... dijo que debía ser perfecta en todo... pero yo... ya no quiero fingir más.

– ¿Ssss Ssss? (¿A que te refieres?) –pregunto Poizum mirándola, Shin la observo sin entender, él sabía que Hikari era una chica que siempre trataba de ser correcta en lo que hacía y que era honesta porque odiaba las mentiras.

– He tenido... más de un error,  
y he sentido dolor más de una vez,  
tal vez mi juicio no es el mejor...  
bienvenido a mi patética vida.

Poizum la acompañaba tocando, Shin la observaba sin creer lo que veía.

– Despreciada, tan sola imaginada  
completa rechazada, sí, eso me afecto  
perdida, humillada, incomprendida  
dudando de mi vida, pero ahora estoy ¿mejor?

Linda, por favor, nunca sientas que eres menos  
que jodidamente perfecta.  
Linda, por favor, si sientes que no eres nada,  
eres jodidamente perfecta para mí.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron y rodaron por sus mejillas.

– Cuando hablas de ti tan mal,  
solo estas lastimándote más,  
cambia esa voz... en tu cabeza  
has que ella te acepte.

Tan complicada, ve lo que has logrado,  
no te aferres tanto al odio y al rencor.  
Suficiente, no se en que pensar,  
perseguí a mis demonios, te vi hacer lo mismo.

Linda, por favor, nunca sientas que eres menos  
que jodidamente perfecta.  
Linda, por favor, si sientes que no eres nada,  
eres jodidamente perfecta para mí.

Se levantó de su lugar y miro al cielo con decisión, una que jamás tuvo que mostrar. Shin la apreciaba en silencio, en esos momentos si parecía un verdadero ángel.

– Qué el mundo vea bien que no pienso temer,  
me tragare mis miedos con cerveza y café  
trate de engañarme pero no lo hare más,  
no malgastare mi tiempo jamás.  
Estoy harta de personas criticándome  
no les gusta mis jeans, odian mi cabello,  
nos tratamos de cambiar todo el tiempo.  
¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué lo hago?

Poizum miro a Shin el cual estaba sorprendido al ver esa faceta en la rubia, ella seguía con su canto mientras el chico trataba de entenderla.

– Linda, por favor, nunca sientas que eres menos  
que jodidamente perfecta.  
Linda, por favor, si sientes que no eres nada,  
eres jodidamente perfecta para mí.

Perfecta, eres perfecta.  
Linda, por favor, si sientes que no eres nada,  
eres jodidamente perfecta para mí.

Concluyo mirando hacia el piso para balancearse y dejarse caer sacando sus alas y aterrizando con gracia en el piso.

Shin miraba fijamente a la Hikari de hace algunos años, con esa sonrisa tímida y miedo en su mirada. Al fin entendía cada frase de esa canción y por eso, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se puso en los zapatos de ella y sintió toda esa desesperación con la que vivía.

.

.

.

– Yo sí creo que eres perfecta.


	76. Chapter 60: Viaje en el tiempo IV

**Cuti unicorn, gracias, aunque fue un review corto, se agradece que dejaras uno :)**

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo IV**

**Shiro to kuro (Blanco y negro)**

_"Los diablos se esconden, tras caras de angeles"_

**_Tamashī shiro no kuro (Blanco con alma negra)_**

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, suspiro algo molesto por tener los rayos del sol darle a la cara, miro a la persona frente a él con molestia. Su cabello blanco le cubría un poco los ojos, cuando se levantó y acomodo su pelo dejo ver unos ojos azules y profundos, extrañamente un niño de edad tan corta ya contaba con una mirada tan seria.

– Si no te levantas ahora, te quedas sin desayunar –le dijo divertida la niña frente a él, su pelo color negro le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos rojos demostraban inocencia. El pequeño bufo molesto.

– Si no me dejas dormir, te quedas sin tu peluche –le reclama volviéndose a acostar. La niña hizo un puchero.

– Que malo eres hermanito –se quejo la pequeña.

– Y tu muy tonta Kuro –la miro de reojo y ella fruncio las cejas dandole un aspecto adorable.

– Oh bueno... entonces me tendré que comer tus costillitas –dijo inocentemente saliendo.

El chico miro a la puerta un rato y se levantó de golpe, nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE tocaba sus costillitas. Salió corriendo y llego a la cocina casi tropezando. La pequeña llego tras el riendo levemente.

– Si, si, ya lo sé –hablo molesto el albino y con un leve sonrojo–, vamos a comer –dijo resignado, y es que ¿Quién diría que las costillitas eran su debilidad?–. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? –pregunto mientras se sentaba.

– Tuvieron que salir –explico la niña colocando la comida en unos platos.

– Ya veo –murmuro viendo a la puerta. Kuro puso un plato frente a el emocionandolo.

– Hermano... um, tú sabes... –comenzo a hablar despues de un rato comiendo en silencio, el chico la miro, se notaba dudosa de preguntar–, sabes ¿Qué es un alice? –solto, el chico quedo en shock al escuchar lo dicho ¿que si sabía? si lo sabía y muy bien por desgracia.

No había querido hablar de su pasado,ni quiso decir de la existencia de su alice, temía lo que podía pasar si hablaba, en cierto modo le hacía sentir mal el tener que ocultarlo, en especial porque aquella familia lo acogio sin pedir nada a cambio.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? –cuestiono ahora el nervioso pero sin dejar notarlo mucho.

– Papá y mamá hablaban sobre eso –le respondió la niña de forma extrañada.

– Un alice es un poder... por ejemplo poder volar o leer mentes –trato de explicarlo de forma que la niña entendiese.

– ¿Por qué ellos hablarían de eso? –cuestiono pensando que era algo de algun libro, le costaba creer que esas cosas eran reales, lo cual era raro en una niña, pero normal no entraba en el vocabulario de Kuro.

– No se... –susurro el albino, en realidad se daba una idea, pero se negaba a creerlo, era posible que la niña frente a él...–. Come –ordeno sin mirarla.

– Si –murmuro nerviosa por como el ambiente se había tensado.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el jardín aparentemente jugando, el albino tenía en sus manos un yoyo con el que jugaba entretenido y la pequeña tenía un peluche con forma de conejo blanco con ojos amarillo y un smokin gris. Ambos levantaron la vista al ver a un hombre de traje negro en la puerta. El albino se levantó y le indico con la cabeza a la pequeña que también lo hiciera.

– Traigan la camioneta, los hemos localizado –aviso aquel hombre por un celular, ambos niños corrieron a la casa y cerraron con seguro.

– Ve a esconderte –susurro Shiro sin despegar la vista de la puerta–, no salgas hasta que te diga... ve ahora –indico, Kuro asintio lentamente y corrio hacia su cuarto.

El niño miro como la puerta era golpeada, él se quedó estático, no sabía bien que hacer; sin despegar la vista de la puerta se acercó al teléfono de la sala y sin mirar marco al número de sus padres.

– ¿Hola? ¿Shiro eres tú? –pregunto la voz de su madre adoptiva, el chico apreto su agarre el el artefacto.

– Un hombre extraño intenta entrar –dijo lo más bajo que se pudo, temia lo que pudieran hacerle a su hermana.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No se muevan de ahí y busquen donde esconderse! –grito la mujer y la llamada acabo, sin emitir mucho ruido subió las escaleras, su mano se volvió una pata y golpeo el barandal de la escalera destruyendo una parte, tomo esa parte y se la llevo como arma. Lo último que queria era llamar la atención de esos gorilas que estaba seguro venían de Gakuen Alice.

Llego arriba y espero el momento en el que tuviera que actuar, él sabía que pasaba si no hacía nada, no era tonto, no podía arriesgarse a que los capturaran. Un rato después paso lo inevitable, el hombre entro y empezó a buscar, fue a la parte de arriba y cuando iba a doblar la esquina algo lo golpeo por detrás, dejándolo inconsciente. El albino se quedó viendo al hombre y se sentó a su lado, empezó a revisarlo y encontró una pistola. Se quedó en silencio, guardo el arma en la bolsa de su chaqueta y vio a la escalera. Un rato después escucho disparos y los gritos de sus padres y otras personas, no hizo nada por bajar, sabía que si lo hacia todo se pondría peor, se dirigió a la ventana y vio a su madre usar ¿alice? Ahora lo entendía, tenían el alice de tele transportación, por eso a la que buscaban era a Kuro, ella debió heredar su alice o cualquier otro.

No se percató que un hombre subió y se metió a un cuarto. Se estremeció al escuchar el grito de su hermana, volteo y vio como uno de esos alice se intentaba llevar a la niña, no supo que hacer, empezó a buscar algo y lo encontró... en el bolsillo de su chamarra, vio el arma y no dudo en apuntar a la cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho disparo a sangre fría.

Ee pelmazo cayó al piso, casi muerto, la niña se alejó y vio a su hermano ir hacia ambos, Shiro no dudo en tomar el mismo palo de hace rato y con coraje empezó a golpearlo, siguió así por un rato hasta que sintió algo jalarlo, vio a su hermana verlo con miedo, el soltó el objeto con el que había realizado la anterior acción, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo...

_Él había disfrutado hacerlo._

No supo que hacer, pero solo atino a tomar la mano de la pequeña y jalarla a la puerta trasera, no podían seguir ahí, oyeron un par de disparo en la sala, Kuro se solto de su agarre y corrio a ver a la sala antes de que su hermano adoptivo se lo impida.

Sus predicciones acertaron, ahí los cuerpos de sus padres con una bala en el pecho. Ambos quedaron en shock.

– N-no –murmuro Kuro cayendo al piso de rodillas–, eso no... dime que es... mentira –pidio en susurros atemorizados, todo se desmorono en unos pocos minutos o así lo sintio.

Los hombre que habían disparado los vieron con indiferencia, pero todos se quedaron quietos al ver como alrededor de la chica empezaba a crecer grande llamas de fuego, el albino no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo de los hombros jalándola a la puerta. La niña no quería dejar a sus padres y empezó a forcejear, el oji azul se desesperó y sin ser consiente abofeteo a la niña; se sorprendió de su acción, jamás le había pegado sin embargo pareció inconsciente la acción, tal vez era su mentalidad pero le parecía que lo más maduro era irse de ahí cuanto antes, la niña lo comprendió y accedió.

Salieron corriendo, una vez fuera respiraron agitadamente, temblaron al sentir una precensia a sus espaldas pero antes de poder ver los tomaron de forma que no pudieron moverse, un pañuelo con cloro y quedaron en estado de inconsiencia.

**_Tamashī kuro no shiro (Negro con alma blanca)_**

El destino sin duda no fue piadoso con ella, desde su apariencia hasta sus orígenes. Ella de pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos rojos muy aterradores, pero a pesar de que todos se alejaran por miedo, ella no dejaba de sonreír.

Ella que tenía al poder del infierno, un diablo, esas criaturas malignas que nadie puede querer, aun así nunca dejo de sonreír; pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Al principio fue por ser optimista, siempre le veía lo bueno a la vida, todo era bello para ella, pero después fue por trauma.

Kuro Pyuma no era una persona feliz, todo en ella era una simple mentira, problemas de dependencia, sindrome de Peter Pan y siempre obligarse a sí misma a mantenerse positiva. Agradecia lo que tenía, la única razón por la cual tenía una pizca de alegría en su miserable vida era por aquellos amigos que la han querido y protegido por sobre todo, pero que más da, cada uno esta más hundido que el otro. Si estuvieran en una colina ella estaria a solo dos posiciones de ser la más desdichada de ese grupo de **locos.**

* * *

Ella se levantó con felicidad, bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres preparándose para irse, ella se acercó a ellos.

– Oh, hola Kuro, vamos a salir, despiertas a tu hermano, hoy hay costillitas –aviso su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, Kuro se preguntaba porque su madre siempre tenian ese aire melancolico cada vez que la miraba.

– Ya saben que si pasa algo nos llaman –menciono su padre, el siempre la miraba con dulzura, la amaba a pesar de todo–. Adiós, nos vemos al rato –se despidio.

La pequeña miro a sus padres irse y subió a despertar a su hermano, al llegar entro sin permiso y se dirigió a la ventana, de golpe abrió las cortinas. Oyó el suspiro molesto del niño y al observarlo recibio una mirada molesta, podía percibirlo aunque tuviera su cabellera blanca cubriendo sus ojos.

– Si no te levantas ahora, te quedas sin desayunar –le dijo divertida la niña oyendolo bufar.

– Si no me dejas dormir, te quedas sin tu peluche –le reclama volviéndose a acostar. La niña hizo un puchero.

– Que malo eres hermanito –se quejo la pequeña.

– Y tu muy tonta Kuro –la miro de reojo y ella fruncio las cejas dandole un aspecto adorable.

– Oh bueno... entonces me tendré que comer tus costillitas –dijo inocentemente saliendo. Al salir se recostó en la pared a un lado de la puerta–. Tres... dos... uno –al terminar de contor noto como el albino salia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo... irónico ¿no?–. No cambia –murmuro entre risas. Llego tras el riendo levemente.

– Si no te levantas ahora, te quedas sin desayunar –le dijo divertida la niña frente a él, su pelo color negro le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos rojos demostraban inocencia. El pequeño bufo molesto.

– Si no me dejas dormir, te quedas sin tu peluche –le reclama volviéndose a acostar. La niña hizo un puchero.

– Que malo eres hermanito –se quejo la pequeña.

– Y tu muy tonta Kuro –la miro de reojo y ella fruncio las cejas dandole un aspecto adorable.

– Oh bueno... entonces me tendré que comer tus costillitas –dijo inocentemente saliendo.

El chico miro a la puerta un rato y se levantó de golpe, nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE tocaba sus costillitas. Salió corriendo y llego a la cocina casi tropezando. La pequeña llego tras el riendo levemente.

– Si, si, ya lo sé –hablo molesto el albino y con un leve sonrojo–, vamos a comer –dijo resignado, y es que ¿Quién diría que las costillitas eran su debilidad?–. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? –pregunto mientras se sentaba.

– Tuvieron que salir –explico la niña colocando la comida en unos platos.

– Ya veo –murmuro viendo a la puerta. Kuro puso un plato frente a el emocionandolo.

– Hermano... um, tú sabes... –comenzó a hablar después de un rato comiendo en silencio, el chico la miro, se notaba dudosa de preguntar–, sabes ¿Qué es un alice? –vio cómo su hermano se quedaba algo perturbado, no entendía muy bien pero sabía que lo que pregunto era algo delicado.

– Papá y mamá hablaban sobre eso –le respondió la niña de forma extrañada.

– Un alice es un poder... por ejemplo poder volar o leer mentes –trato de explicarlo de forma que la niña entendiese.

– ¿Por qué ellos hablarían de eso? –cuestiono pensando que era algo de algún libro, le costaba creer que esas cosas eran reales, lo cual era raro en una niña, pero normal no entraba en el vocabulario de Kuro.

– No se... –susurro el albino–. Come –ordeno sin mirarla.

– Si –murmuro nerviosa por como el ambiente se había tensado. Algo que le pintaba mal en toda esa historia.

Ambos estaban en el jardín aparentemente jugando, el albino tenía en sus manos un yoyo con el que jugaba entretenido y la pequeña tenía un peluche con forma de conejo blanco con ojos amarillo y un smokin gris. Ambos levantaron la vista al ver a un hombre de traje negro en la puerta. El albino se levantó y le indico con la cabeza a la pequeña que también lo hiciera.

– Traigan la camioneta, los hemos localizado –aviso aquel hombre por un celular, ambos niños corrieron a la casa y cerraron con seguro.

– Ve a esconderte –susurro Shiro sin despegar la vista de la puerta–, no salgas hasta que te diga... ve ahora –indico, Kuro asintio lentamente y corrio hacia su cuarto.

Mientras corría se preguntaba ¿Qué ocurría? Todo era extraño y le estaba creando un lio en su cabeza, sin dudarlo se escondió en el armario, estaba asustada, se abrazó a sus rodillas y empezó a contar hasta diez, intentando calmarse. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel pero entonces lo recordó.

_"Esta canción la debes canta cuando estés mal, y así podrás encontrar la calma contigo misma"_

Su abuela... le quería mucho... pero parecía un recuerdo lejano, con voz baja empezó a recitar tan esperada canción.

Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro

Oyó como algo golpeaba un objeto blando, pero intento ignorar el sonido, siguió cantando ignorando todo ruido a su alrededor.

Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta

En esos momentos quería ir con su hermano, pero sabía que si lo hacia este la regañaría. No quería que la regañaran.

Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro

Recordó que su abuela le decía que ella parecía una delicada rosa, la cual se debía cuidar o esta se marchitaría y con ello la alegría que le causaba al corazón de otros.

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Pero por alguna razón... sintió como si algo no fuera bien, era un presentimiento, y sintió como muy pronto llegaría el invierno y con ello, las rosas quedaran enterradas en la fría nieve, para no volver a salir jamás.

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Tal vez exageraba, pero sentía que todo iba a cambiar ese día, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cuando los abrió sintió algo jalarla, emitió un grito de miedo al ver como un alguien intentaba llevársela. Empezó a forcejear tratando de liberarse, pero al escuchar un ruido ensordecedor volteo a ver al hombre quien cayó al piso, casi muerto, ella se alejó y vio a su hermano ir hacia ambos, lo vio tomar un palo y con coraje golpear a aquella persona. Quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que estaba en una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla, pero algo le gritaba "¡Esta es la realidad!" se levantó yendo hacia su hermano y lo jalo un poco, él se volteo, no supo que mirada puso pero fue lo suficiente para que el soltara el palo con el que había asesinado al hombre.

¿Asesinado? No, no, su hermano no era un asesino ¿o sí?

Mientras ella no sabía que hacer, el albino la tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarla a la puerta trasera, solo lo siguió sin decir nada pero su escape fue interrumpido por un par de disparo en la sala, como pudo se safo de su agarre y corrio a ver aunque sabía que se arrepentiria.

Sus predicciones acertaron, ahí los cuerpos de sus padres con una bala en el pecho. Ambos quedaron en shock.

– N-no –murmuro Kuro cayendo al piso de rodillas–, eso no... dime que es... mentira –pidio en susurros atemorizados, todo se desmorono en unos pocos minutos o así lo sintio.

A su alrededor empezaron a crecer grandes llamas de fuego, sintió como después de unos segundo su hermano la tomo de los hombros y la jalo hacia la puerta, pero ella no podía, NO quería dejar a sus padres, empezó a poner resistencia, ni siquiera pudo predecir cuando el albino le soltó una bofetada. Se tocó la mejilla con sorpresa, Shiro jamás le había pegado, siempre era muy amable y comprensible pero entendió que la situación no era la mejor y tal vez estaba siendo muy **infantil**, tanto que termino desesperando al chico, ella solo pudo resignarse a esa verdad. Ambos sin pensarlo salieron corriendo, una vez fuera respiraron agitadamente, parecia estar todo más tranquilo hasta que sintieron como alguien los agarraba por detrás y antes de hacer algo quedaron inconscientes.

Tal vez fue el ver tanta crueldad o el que le arrebataron esa dulce inocencia que conservaba, pero algo en ella se destrozó completamente y su mente se dañó, al punto de que no era consciente de la realidad y para ella todos eran adultos manchados del pecado... del pecado de los humanos. Solo podía salir de su encierro cuando estaba feliz, aun así ¿Cuánto le duraban los momentos felices? Así se creo la Kuro que conocemos... o este fue uno de los dos sucesos más traumaticos.

* * *

Cuando lograron despertar se hayaban en una celda, uno frente al otro, ambos se vieron y con pesar se levantaron, aun adoloridos; una mujer se acercó a ellos, les explico cuál era su propósito con ellos, experimentar con sus alice para modificarlos, ambos quedaron sorprendidos y algo asustados por eso.

– ¿¡Por qué demonios a nosotros!? –pregunto el albino mirandola con frialdad.

– Niño ¿de qué te quejas? Tendrán más poder... claro que su vida correría peligro, pero ¿Qué más da? ¿No es mejor que estar en Gakuen Alice? –el chico se quedó callado, en parte era verdad.

– No, no crea que permitiré que le haga daño –le dijo hablando de la oji rojo, ella lo vio dudosa.

– ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme? –pregunto sonriendo burlona– pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Sacrificarte? –incito, le servia más uno que lo diera todo que dos que se dejaran morir, el chico parecio pensarlo.

– Recibiría las pruebas que me hagan solo si la dejas en paz –respondio firme, su hermana lo vio horrorizada.

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamo la niña acercandose a las barrar de metal que le impedían salir–. ¡Espera, tú no puedes hacer eso! –le intento razonar mirandolo con los ojos cristalinos, no quería meterlo en problemas nuevamente.

– ¿Algún alice interesante? –pregunto la mujer ignorando a la niña, sin importar que ya tenía algunos planes para su nuevo "Muñeco de nieve"

– Conversión a lobo –contesto en un susurro, la mujer se mostró sorprendida, recupero su sonrisa más cruel.

– Trato –concluyo y se alejó, llego hasta unos hombres–. Mañana en la mañana, lleven a la niña a las celdas de rutina, al pequeño al laboratorio –ordeno, los hombres asintieron, salió no sin antes ver a la oji rojo con curiosidad, algo en ella le hacía raro.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Kuro empezando a llorar, ya no queria perder más gente, después de Shiro ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada.

– Tengo que protegerte –murmuro sentándose en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara, buscando evitar la mirada de la pequeña–, lo prometí, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Tenías miedo y te fuiste a dormir conmigo, yo prometí cuidarte siempre y evitar que algo te pase... incluso si arriesgaba mi vida –explico sin verla a los ojos, sabía que se iba a romper y debia evitar eso.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin poder evitar que su voz tuviera un tono lastimero.

– Porque tú me devolviste el sentido a la vida, lograste hacerme... sentir querido –por un minuto su voz sonó algo entrecortada sorprendiendola.

– ¿Estas... llorando? –pregunto desorientada, seria la primera vez que lo hiciera frente a ella, el joven albino levanto su vista y efectivamente, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– A pesar de todo... tengo miedo –susurro escondiéndose aún más en su "refugio"–, tengo miedo de morir, hay tantas cosas que aun quiero hacer.

– No tienes que seguir actuando –le dijo secando sus lágrimas, recibió la mirada de sorpresa de la chica–. Shiro... serás muy maduro y lo que sea... pero sigues siendo un niño –declaro dejándolo son palabras, siempre, todos esperaban lo mejor de él, maravillados por su capacidad de madurez superior al promedio, por su intelecto–, como todo niño tienes miedos, inquietudes y tristezas, ganas de llorar y ser consolado, ganas de jugar y divertirte, ganas de sentirte amado.

– P-pero –murmuro desconcertado, sus palabras la había llegado.

– No tienes que ser perfecto, solo tienes que ser tu –lo dedico una mirada maternal y le sonrió cálidamente. La distancia no fue algo que evitara que aquel albino solitario sintiera todo el cariño que le dedicaba esa dulce y desgraciada niña. Era verdad, todo era verdad, por una vez quería ser el inmaduro, por una vez quería ser el infantil, por una vez quería ser un niño y quería que alguien lo consolara y le diera un afecto maternal; sus leves sollozos empezaron a ser un llanto desgarrador, había estado reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos esos años, procurando siempre mantenerse firme, pero eso no era verdad, seguía siendo un infante y como cualquier otro solo quería amor.

Un rato después dejo de llorar, se sintió liberado, como si el solo sacar lagrimas se hubiese llevado sus penas. En todo ese rato Kuro estuvo mirándolo y de vez en cuando diciendo lo que necesitaba oír, son esa estúpida necesidad de la gente por decir obviedades o tonterías.

* * *

Cuando el albino despierta se escucha la celda abrirse para llevárselo, no sabía que le esperaba, tenía miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente. Cuando sintió una luz blanca cubrirlo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos lo ataban como si estuviera en un calabozo confundiéndolo.

– Uno nuevo, lastima amigo –le dijo una peli plateada.

– Pobre indefensa criatura, será divertido después de todo –murmuro una persona totalmente negra, pero parecía mujer.

– Calla –exigió otra, ella era pelinegra.

* * *

En los calabozos la pelinegra fue despertada por su celda ser abierta de golpe, los hombres la llevaron a unas celdas más lejanas, vio que en estas habían otras cuatro chicas, la metieron en una y la dejaron ahí.

– Miren alguien nuevo –se quejó una peli naranja.

– Que hijos de puta –se quejó otra que al parecer era pelinegra.

– ¿Estás bien amiga? –pregunto tímidamente una rubia.

– ¿No te lastimaron? –ahora pregunto una castaña con tono preocupado.

– No, estoy bien –contesto–. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

_Ahí se acabó esa parte, todos analizaron lo antes visto, esa historia fue bastante impactante, pero para Hotaru se le aclararon muchas cosas. Ya entendia ese factor extraño en el comportamiento de los dos chicos. Ahora solo quedaba saber cual es ese otro suceso que marco a la chica y si dicen que es relevanto, lo es._

_– Eso le ocurrió después de terminar moribundo –pensó Ruka mirando al albino en algunas escenas, parecía tranquilo hasta que se los llevaron._

_– Creí que no eran hermanos –comento Sumire __confundida._

_– No lo son... no realmente, la familia de Pyuma acogió a Okami, es como su hermano adoptivo, solo que no existe ningún registro que lo compruebe –les explico Natsume que sacaba conclusiones muy rápidas._

_– Quedan tres... y luego viene lo "bueno" –comento Noddachi mirando la ventana y modificandola, los chicos se tensaron ¿Qué era eso que tanto destruia su ambiente de paz?_

_Comenzaban ahora con..._

* * *

**Ni kyokusei (Bipolaridad)**

_"El amor, en todas sus formas, es el más letal veneno"_

– Debemos separarnos, si todos escapamos juntos será más peligroso –explico Kanade de forma seria, todos los presentes asintieron, básicamente era sus hermanos menos Kazumi, Haruka, Luna, Yuka, Henshiro y Takuya. Izumi iba a quedarse pero al seber que su mujer estaba embarazada no podía dejarla sola.

– Lo importante es despistar a Kounji... de eso yo me encargo –declaro Ana con firmeza.

– No puedes hacerlo sola –le dijo Yuka con preocupación.

– Yo lo hare contigo –murmuro Luna viéndola, la otra asintió resignada, queria meter menos gente en aquello pero tambien tenia que pensar en la criatura que se formaba en su vientre, acaricio este con dulzura sacandole una sonrisa a Henshiro.

– Hora de actuar –ordeno Izumi, todos se prepararon mentalmente y se levantaron, antes de que Ana su pareja la tomo del rostro y le beso, por si las moscas. Los demás fingieron no ver nada y se alejaron.

Tanto Takuya, Kanade y Haruka iban juntos, buscaban salir por una parte de la barrera rota, al llegar a ese lugar intentaron salir pero...

– ¡Alto ahí! –grito una persona, en su mano estaba una pistala la cual no dudo en usar, no permitiria que esos infelices salieran victoriosos.

– HARUKA –grito Kanade acercándose a su amiga quien estaba un poco en shock, le había disparado justo en el brazo y no fue solo un rose. Takuya se acerco preocupado y formo entre ellas una barrera.

– Pobrecita –susurro con maldad aquella rubia, ladeo la cabeza de forma burlona–, espero que ella y el mocoso se mueran –Kanade se confundió al oír sus palabras.

– ¿Moco...so? –pregunto con sorpresa, miro a Haruka la cual igual parecia asombrada de la noticia–. Takuya sácala de aquí, yo hare tiempo –le ordeno, el joven asintió y ayudo a la peli azul a pararse.

– ¿Y? –pregunto burlona, Kanade la miro de forma escalofriante. Su ropa se volvió un vestido azul realmente hermoso

– Tú no tienes corazón –murmuro, de su espalda salieron dos alas, una rosa y la otra azul–, por eso dudo mucho que lo necesites –en su mano apareció un hacha, corrió hacia la rubia y le clavo el hacha en el pecho, no supo ni como ni cuando, ya estaba en esa posición, parecia que algo la movia, la otra solo escupió sangre. Kanade comenzó a llorar mientras reía, sus emociones estaban hechas un lio.

Sin nada más que hacer, salió, al llegar con los otros dos escondió sus alas, solo esperaba que nada malo ocurriera. Miraron al lugar, a Kanade le parecieron siglos desde que tuvo contacto con el mundo exterior.

* * *

Los tres llegaron a una casa deshabitada y empezaron a curar a Haruka, Kanade procedió a buscar contacto con sus hermanos.

– ¿Kanade? –pregunto Ana, se notaba su voz roncar.

– Ana... ¿Qué tal todo? –pregunto esperando que estuviera mejor que ella, grave error.

– Luna... está muerta, se sacrificó por mi ¿puedes creerlo? Será tonta –se escuchó como la pequeña caía al piso y el teléfono se azotaba en el.

Kanade cubrió con su mano su boca, lagrimas cayeron de su mejilla. La verdadera, la original Luna Koizumi muerta. Esa dulce niña que siempre perseguía a Yuka, tan tímida, manipulada por el hijo de puta de Kounji. Sintio ganas de regresar y encargarse personalmente de él.

* * *

Estaban en noviembre, Haruka se encontraba pariendo con ayuda de Kanade y Takuya, la primera igual preñada. Se sentía la tensión, pues la de cabello azul se encontraba bastante débil, ambos sabían que él bebe podía morir. Un rato después, la pequeña niña estaba en brazos de sus tíos. Tenía todo para parecerse a su madre, esta parecía sana. Un sentimiento de paz invadio a su madre quien le abrazo con dulzura, empezó a derramar unas lágrimas, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

– Cuidenla por favor, si no es mucha molestia –pidio–, dudo mucho que yo aguante, ya estoy en mi limite –ambos adultos soltaron una lagrima, lo sabían, y no iban a gritar algo como "No Haruka, aguanta, por tu hija" "Te pondrás bien, ya verás" sabían que era una vil mentira–, ojala y Kobato sea una niña feliz, que su sonrisa nunca que rompa –suplico sintiendo como tomaban cada una de sus manos al ver a su amiga perecer.

* * *

Kanade aprovechando que Takuya le daba entierro a Haruka, llamo a su hermano, él debía saberlo.

– ¿Kazumi? –pregunto de forma sombría.

– Kanade ¿Cómo está todo por haya? –pregunto el director con duda.

– Kazumi... Haruka murió en parto –dijo sin más, nunca fue delicada al dar noticias y no había necesidad, la realidad era como era, te golpeaba donde más te dolia.

– ¿El pequeño... está bien? –cuestiono el hombre, Kanede podia saber sin verlo y aun cuando su voz sonara neutra, que el estaba llorando, por algo eran hermanos.

– Sí, -es una niña, pelo azul y ojitos rojos, Kobato –explico de forma seria, ella igual derramaba lagrimas pero parecia tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, así era ella.

– ¿Quién es el padre? –iba a responder pero se escuchó mucha estática.

– ¿Kazu...? –pregunto extrañada y pronto se dio cuenta–. ¿¡Kazumi!? ¡Vamos contesta! ¡Kazumi la niña es tuya! –dijo pero la llamada acabo–. ¡KOUNJI HIJO DE PUTA! –grito aventando el teléfono contra la pared destruyéndolo, se dejo caer agotada.

* * *

Años habían pasado y luego llego el tan esperado día, se ven a tres niñas de cinco años, dos de ellas mellizas de pelo a la cintura, una de ojos café claro y otra de ojos café grisáceo, a su lado la más grande una niña de ojos rojos y pelo azul. Los dos adultos se despedían con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no iban a llorar, debían ser fuertes. Tanto la oji café grisáceos como la peli azul se fueron con el señor, lejos, por mucho tiempo.

– Nathali... ahora solo somos tú y yo –comento la mujer agachandose a la altura de la pequeña–. Esto es por protección, no me puedo arriesgar a que pase lo mismo que con Henshiro –susurro, no pudo evitar llorar al pensar lo que le paso, aún recuerda la cara de su hermana y su sobrina, ambas destrozadas.

– ¿El tío Henshiro? –la madre asintió–. ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto curiosa.

– Él se fue a dormir, es muy flojo –respondio con una sonrisa sin que las lagrimas dejaran de caer.

– ¿Cómo la tía Haruka? –pregunto a lo que nuevamente su madre asintio–, tú y papá no irán a dormir aun ¿verdad? –pregunto nerviosa.

– Eso es lo que queremos –la abrazo con fuerza.

Ambas emprendieron viaje a su nuevo hogar. Un día Kanade se enteró de un incendio en el pueblo vecino y sin más fue a verificar, encontrándose a dos niños los cuales no se podían ver, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, en sus brazos una peli negra. Esta los llevo de manera rápida al pueblo, dispuesta a llevarlos al hospital.

– Dudo que se salven, ambos tienen severas heridas por quemadura –la mujer niega sin poder creerlo–, no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

– ¿Puedo pasar a verlos? –pregunto viéndolo con suplica, el doctor asintió y fue a esa habitación, vio con alivio a la niña que parecía estar bien–, pobres criaturas ¿Por qué deben cargar con las consecuencias de la locura de ese tipo? –se lamento.

– Aoi –murmuro el pelinegro, la mujer se sintió mal, se sentía comprometida con esos niños, una idea cruzo por su mente.

* * *

_– Esperen, ese niño dijo..._

_Todos se dieron cuenta de quien eran los dos jóvenes, los cuales dieron un par de paso hacia atrás por la impresión._

* * *

Kanade saco un collar con tres piedras alice y sin pensar muy bien las cosas tomo una naranja y otra negra, no supo cómo hacerlo, pero recordó que tenía cierta piedra con el alice de inserción. En el niño peli negro inserto la piedra naranja y en el rubio la negra. Estas brillaron con fuerza, dejándola cegada. Los pequeños abrieron los ojos mostrando como estos recuperaban brillo, ambos miraron confundidos a la mujer quien sonrio y desaparecio de sus vistas.

– ¡Doctor, doctor, ocurrio un milagro! los niños de la sala quince despertaron –anuncio una enferma, Kanade sonrio al escucharlo.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamo el doctor en shock y corrió a la sala descubriendo con sorpresa la realidad, pero aliviando su corazón.

Kanade sabía que lo que hizo fue arriesgado, esperaba que los niños pudieran vivir sin problemas.

_"Gracias"_

La mujer volteo a todas las direcciones, buscando la persona que le susurro ese gracias, ¿Quién lo diría? Inconscientemente salvo a los hijos, y su amigo, de ella, de su estudiante.

– ¿Kaoru? –murmuro extrañada pero negó, ella murió en un accidente de trafico.

* * *

_La pantalla se apagó unos segundo, nadie entendió porque pero al escuchar un par de autos chocar quedaron estáticos._

_– No, no puede ser –dijo Anna retrocediendo un paso, todos vieron como la pantalla se aclaraba mostrando aquel choque nada accidentado._

* * *

Kanade tosió un poco de sangre, un pedazo de vidrio se clavó justo en su pecho, miro al hombre a su lado quien tenía varios trozos de vidrio en su cuerpo–. Lo siento, por algo reprobé la prueba de conducir –murmuro tratando de hacer su lecho de muerte lo menos dramático.

– No es tú culpa –murmuro apenas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

– Nathali –llamo la mujer mirando a la niña atrás quien aún se cubría–. ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono preocupada, no se perdonaria si algo le pasaba a su hija, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y soltó un gritillo al ver a sus padre, rápidamente salió del auto y abrió la puerta del chofer donde estaba su madre.

– Tenemos que ir a un hospital –murmuro empezando a llorar, ambos la vieron con tristeza, era algo imposible, no sabia ni como seguian vivos.

– Perdóname Nath, porque yo nos separe, debimos estar juntos siempre –dijo Takuya con pesar

– Lo estaremos, solo, solo, tu celular –dijo la niña tomando el artefacto de su madre.

– Llama a tus tíos... Izumi y Yuka –le pidio acariciando su rostro de forma debil, la niña asintió y marco al número alejándose un poco–. Aquí quedamos –susurro dejando caer su cabeza en el asiento–. Fue bueno mientras duro –murmuro cansada, su pareja asintio lentamente.

– Ni la muerte nos separó –rio burlón e ironico ya que ambos no estaban casados ni legalmente, miro a su mujer con afecto–. Te amo.

– Yo a ti, mi reprobon favorito –soltó un par de lágrimas con una sonrisa y ambos se dieron un beso mientras tomaban sus manos. Para quitar esa tensión el chico solto algo que Kanade siempre quiso oir.

– La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue un conflicto militar global que se desarrolló entre 1939 y 1945, el comienzo del conflicto llego con la invasión alemana de Polonia, culpa a Hitler –rio, la profesora le dio un coscorron debil.

– ¿Te lo vienes a aprender ahora? Serás idiota –respondio con burla–, al fin pasaste tu examen, tienes seis

– ¿No me sube puntos por ser el padre de sus hijas? –bromeo, ella nego divertida.

La pequeña los vio, no pudo hacer nada ¿hasta en su último momento? Ambos se amaron hasta el final... oh el amor...

– Es el más letal veneno –murmuro fríamente y con un tic en el ojo–, nunca quiero volver a amar –murmuro con una sonrisa la cual borro al momento– porque si pierdo a la persona que amo... volveré a sufrir –ahora empezó a llorar–, nadie quiere eso –volvió a sonreí como si nada pasara.

* * *

La pequeña llegaba del velorio de sus padres, nadie sabía nada de su hermana y su prima, a su lado una castaña de ojos avellana, trataba de consolarla.

– Basta Mikan, no servirá –murmuro de manera seria–, pero si quieres intentarlo –le sonrio burlona, la niña asintio.

– No me rendiré –le abrazo sonriendo–, cuando estas triste, necesitas un abrazo, Nathali, vamos a vivir juntas de ahora en más, ¿seamos amigas, vale? –pregunto de forma alegre, la otra asintió rendida.

– Mikan... debes saber algo –la otra la escucho– sufro Ni kyokusei.

– ¡No importa! ¡Seguimos siendo amigas! –le respondió sonriendo cálidamente.

– Pero...

– Yo lograre que vuelvas a sonreír y ser feliz –aseguro–, lo prometo por mi osito Kuma –alzo una mano con una curva hacia arriba en sus labios.

– Gracias...

* * *

**Listo, otro capítulo escrito e impreso, la verdad no puse mucho de Nathali porque ella tuvo una infancia normal hasta la muerte de sus padres, siempre procuraron que ella y su hermana no supieran nada de esas cosas, por eso su parte viene con lo que hizo Kanade. Eso es todo por mi parte Bye bye**


	77. Canción de Shiro

**Canción: It's cold, cover Piyoasdf.**

* * *

**Canción de Shiro.**

El albino se dirigía rápidamente a buscar a su pequeña "Hermanita", debía ver por qué carajos mandaron a esos metiches al espacio tiempo, cada vez se convencía más de que fue mala idea ir a ese lugar. Solo obtuvieron más problemas que fortunios.

_Llegará, el cambio de estación  
y no podrá borrarte de mi corazón._

Maldijo por lo bajo a Natsuki, esa canción no salía de su cabeza ya que se sentía un poco identificado con su letra. Miro al frente y noto la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, dudo si tocar o no.

_Seguiré igual mi corazón,  
aunque las estaciones cambiaran  
es así mi carácter y visión  
como el frío que te congelara._

Si, un cubo de hielo tenía por corazón, acostumbrado desde pequeño a ser de lo mejor en todo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y no planeaba buscar una respuesta. Lobo solitario era un nombre que pegaba mucho con él.

_En mi alma no existe el calor,  
es sin duda la mejor opción,  
pero sabes que si te acercas a mí  
se volverá hielo toda emoción._

Eso era hasta que esa malcriada se metió en su vida y logro descongelar ese cubo poco a poco, aunque sonara cursi y cliché, era la verdad.

_Mi concentración perdí, desde que tú me miraste así  
me has hecho olvidar todo el frío que ayer sentí  
a pesar de que estaba mal fui feliz._

Ella lograba destruir toda esa imagen que sus padres querían para él, incluso se dio cuenta de que reprimía tantas cosas, ella fue la primera persona que le dijo "Se inmaduro" cuando todos esperaban lo contrario.

_Mi corazón se puso a temblar,  
en esta noche que se vuelca sin más.  
Ni la luz del sol mi helada alma a de retirar._

Tembló nervioso recordando muchas cosas que tuvo que pasar, ni siquiera Kuro iba a lograr sacar todo lo malo en él ni borrar las cosas horridas que tuvo que ver, en parte porque ella también las vio.

_No hay calor,  
en mis bolsillos solo hay decepción,  
es mucho más,  
el frío abrazador que congelo  
a mi frágil corazón,  
– I'm so cold –susurro bajando la mirada.  
y a mis labios agrieto._

_En soledad  
no encuentro abrigo si no estás amor,  
porque a pesar  
de que alguien más me abrase no hay calor  
y bloque mi corazón  
I'm so cold.  
pero las grietas hoy  
dejan al viento escapar._

Y así era su triste vida, dependía de Kuro y ella de él, si los separaban ninguno podría estar tranquilo. Realmente la necesitaba y por eso toco con desesperación su puerta.

_La primavera pasa  
y así caerá otra vez mi corazón  
y se ha detenido todo recuerdo  
emegre toda piel que se secó. _

Kuro abrió la puerta curiosa y noto al albino respirando agitadamente, no entendía que pasaba. El parecía alterado. Shiro simplemente se torturaba con ideas retorcidas e infelices de escenarios en los que perdía a la chica que tenía frente a él.

_Ahora están atrapados en este rio  
que con el tiempo se congelara  
al sol que no conoce el frío,  
la primavera jamás llegara._

Realmente estaba obsesionado con aquella idea, se sentiría perdido si no la tuviera a su lado. La miro fijamente y con profundidad, Kuro parecía desconcertada ante la actitud que tenía pues nunca había actuado así.

_Como la nieve o las flores que caerá,  
el frio es más, que ni el sol  
esta vez lograra descongelar,  
en soledad, todo lo que toco enfriara  
es por eso que tanto miedo me da  
acércame más y poder tocar tu corazón  
se podría congelar._

Sintió como lo tomaba de la mano y lo metía en su cuarto cerrando la puerta para evitar las miradas chismosas.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto preocupada colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

¿Qué pasa? Muchas cosas, tenía miedo de lastimarla como aquella vez , es como tratar de unir hielo y fuego, uno de los dos iba a terminar matando al otro y el temía ser el que la apagara.

_No hay calor,  
en mis bolsillos solo hay decepción, _

La chica se exalto al sentir como la abrazaba.

_es mucho más,  
el frío abrazador que congelo  
a mi frágil corazón,_

Devolvió el gesto confundida hasta que lo escucho susurrar–. I'm so cold

_y a mis labios agrieto._

_En soledad  
no encuentro abrigo si no estás amor,_

No entendía del todo pero lo apretó más contra sí. Escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Tratando de brindarle calor.

_porque a pesar  
de que alguien más me abrase no hay calor_

Era un sensación entre melancólica y cálida, no hay palabras que pueden explicar lo que pasaba.

_y bloque mi corazón  
I'm so cold.  
pero las grietas hoy  
dejan al viento escapar._

Solo permanecieron en aquella posición sin decir nada, ambos deseaban poder olvidar esos sentimientos que tenían y evitar dañar a la persona que tenían en frente.

_I'm cold as ice.  
I'm cold as ice.  
I'm cold as ice.  
So cold._

_Llegará  
I'm cold as ice.  
So cold. So cold. So cold._

Se separaron y se miraron sin soltarse del todo,

_el cambio de estación  
I'm cold as ice.  
So cold. So cold. So cold._

confundidos, como si no supieran como terminaron así.

_y no podrá,  
I'm cold as ice.  
So cold. So cold. So cold._

Un bonito rojo se apodero de sus mejillas dando un aspecto tierno a aquella extraña escena sin sentido.

_bórrate de mi corazón.  
No más._

_No hay calor,  
I'm cold as ice,  
es mucho más,  
I'm cold as ice  
congelo mi corazón,  
y a mis labios agrieto._

Inconscientemente cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron uno al otro lentamente sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclándose y sus corazones agitarse. Estaban a punto de hacer algo sin retorno. Entonces la puerta fue abierta por Mikan la cual se arrepintió al ver que interrumpió un momento importante.

_En soledad  
I'm cold as ice,_

– ¡Ah! Me distraje –soltó Shiro separándose y encarando a la castaña.

_porque a pesar  
I'm cold as ice_

Mikan desvió la mirada incomoda, el albino salió de cuarto–. Vamos rápido o ya ven como se pone Natsuki –murmuro.

_y bloque mi corazón_

Definitivamente tenía que olvidar ese sentimiento.

_Pero las grietas hoy  
dejan al viento escapar._

Kuro miro confundida la dirección donde se fue el albino, bajo la mirada deprimida, no supo por qué pensó que algo iba a pasar entre ellos.

– Eh vamos... te explico en el camino –dijo Mikan jalándola del brazo, ella la siguió sin decir nada.

– _It's cold –_pensó Kuro deprimida.


	78. Chapter 61: Viaje en el tiempo V

**Hola a todos, se que tarde y mucho, pero créanme que mi ardillita no trabajaba mucho, tenia la idea pero no como desarrollarla, pero aquí esta y es largo el capitulo, disfruten.**

* * *

**V****iaje en el tiempo V**

**Summer moon**

_Ya solo faltaban dos personas, por alguna razón todos se encontraban nerviosos, tal vez por lo que viene a continuación de término de estas, pero no se podían echar para atrás, no ahora._

_– ¿Quién va ahora? –pregunto Ruka nervioso, Nodacchi nego._

_– No sé, todo va a azar, no hay un conteo exacto y no puedo decir con presición quien seguira. Solo puedo dar una pequeña idea –todos asintieron–. Empecemos –tomo aire y formo otra ventana del tiempo._

* * *

_"Proteger es más difícil de lo que pensé"_

– Debemos separarnos, si todos escapamos juntos será más peligroso –explico Kanade de forma seria, todos los presentes asintieron.

– Lo importante es despistar a Kounji... de eso yo me encargo –declaro Ana con firmeza.

– No puedes hacerlo sola –le dijo Yuka con preocupación.

– Yo lo hare contigo –murmuro Luna viéndola, la otra asintió resignada, acaricio este con dulzura sacandole una sonrisa a Henshiro.

– Hora de actuar –ordeno Izumi, todos se prepararon mentalmente y se levantaron, antes de que Ana su pareja la tomo del rostro y le beso, por si las moscas. Los demás fingieron no ver nada y se alejaron.

– Prometeme que estaras bien –pidio el joven Ito temeroso. La mujer asintio lentamente dejandose mimar.

– Tú igual prometelo –susurro sin mirarlo con un rubor en sus mejillas, aquello saco una sonrisa en el joven que beso su cabeza.

– Lo prometo.

Cuando acabaron salieron, Henshiro con Yuka e Izumi y Ana con Luna. Ambas corrían en dirección a la entrada, el lugar más llamativo por el cual podrían escapar. Estaban algo nerviosas pero intentaban disimularlo, mostrarse débiles en ese momento no era lo mejor.

Llegaron a la entrada, pero ya las estaban esperando. Ahí estaba Kounji y la Luna clon. Ambas se prepararon para pelear.

– ¿Tienen prisa? –pregunto el director burlon, las puertas de la academia se abrieron para que metieran algunas suministros para los estudiantes, eso lo hacín una vez al mes.

– Vete al infierno –le gruño Ana en posición de defensa.

– Se podran ir cuando pasen a Luna y sus amigos –explico burlon, la clon se acercó a ambas y con ellas algunos estudiantes, las chicas fruncieron el ceño una con frustración y la otra con preocupación, vieron como el ESP se iba dejándolas.

Ana sin dudar formo en su mano una bola de energía de color gris, Luna la detuvo antes de que siquiera buscara un objetivo.

– Ellos no tienen la culpa... –le susurro, la Yukihara bajo las manos disolviendo el ataque. Los alumnos se abalanzaron hacia ella, Ana se defendía bastante bien, solo por Luna no le hacía daño a alguien.

La Luna clon algo frustrada se acercó a ambas y sacando un cuchillo de se bolsillo ataco a Ana, pero Luna la empujo recibiendo el ataque como si de una mala pelicula dramatica se tratase o eso era lo que pensaba la de pelo gris mientras estaba en el piso en shock. La rubia se sostuvo con dolor la herida.

– ¡LUNA! –grito la otra joven acercandose, notaron como las puertas se cerraban tras ella, si no salian en ese momento todo sera en vano. La más baja miro en direccion de unos chicos quienes se acercaron a Ana tomandola por los hombros y lanzandola fuera de la academia dejandola sorprendida.

La joven se acerco a los barrotes agitandolos desesperada, miro como todos rodeaban a la inocente rubia sabiendo como terminaria todo.

– Perdón... pero tú tienes más vida que yo –murmuro señalando a su estómago–, cuídala, no dejes que ella sufra...

– ¿Cómo sabes que será niña? –pregunto soltando lágrimas, notando su resignación que incluso en esos momentos parecia feliz.

– Solo lo se... cuida a la pequeña –sonrió débilmente–, no te preocupes, no moriré en vano –susurro desapareciendo entre la multitud de gente que se acercaron a terminar el trabajo.

– No, no morirás en vanos –murmuro Ana alzando la vista a la otra rubia–, yo no lo permitiré –alzo su mano formando una bola de energía grande, está apunto a la rubia y la lanzo. La clon comenzo correr lejos pero la "bolita" la seguía, al final impacto en ella. Soltó un grito de dolor y empezó a deshacerse hasta quedar hecha polvo. Ana se levanto y encamino a donde sea menos ese sitio–. Algún día nos veremos otra vez...

* * *

_– Espere no entiendo, ¿Cómo puede estar ahí la clon? –pregunto Sumire desconcertada._

_– Ella fue la que le disparo a Haruka-san... aparte la Luna que conocimos... –murmuro Hotaru hasta encontrar la respuesta–. No era un solo clon –concluyo._

_– Las escenas han cambiado –advirtio Ruka viendo como pasaba rápido el tiempo, mostrando el nacimiento de Natsuki y sus primeros años, viviendo lejos de la sociedad y siendo sobreprotegida, luego el nuevo embarazo de Ana, el nacimiento de Youchi y llegamos a el año dosmil tres._

* * *

Se ven a dos niños jugando en el patio, la primera una pelinegra de cabello largo atado en una cola alta y con unos brillantes ojos café, luego un niño muy pequeño con pelo y ojos grises. Ambos levantaron la vista al oír gritos en su casa.

– Mami y papi deben estar discutiendo –murmuro la pequeña lentamente, cargo a su hermano y ambos entraron viendo la pelea matutina del día.

– ¡Carajo!... ¡Que te esperes, en dos minutos puedes comer! –le grito frustrada la mujer.

– Pero son de chocolate –chillo llorando comicamente, ambos niños se sentaron con tranquilidad pasando de su progenitor.

– Te esperas –sentencio la mujer, Henshiro iba a decir algo pero su mujer le hizo "La mirada" haciendole callar–. Así me gusta.

– Tranquilo pa'... ya vendrá tiempos mejores –animo Natsuki palmeandolo en la espalda al igual que su hermano, este solo se tiraba en la silla llorando por no poder comer.

– Natsuki ven a ayudarme, tu inútil padre no puede ni poner la mesa –le pidió Ana a lo que su hija obedeció con una sonrisa.

– Clarin~ –canturreo feliz, dejo a su hermano en su sillita y le dio su chupete. Un rato después todos desayunaban normalmente.

– Claro que soy responsable –aclaro el padre cruzando sus brazos.

– ¿Quién perdió a la niña en el centro comercial? –pregunto la madre sin verlo, mientras le deba de comer a Youchi.

– Si no fuese por esa señora –murmuro la chica deprimida.

– ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! –chillo el hombre imporando el perdon de su primogenita.

– Idiota –articulo el bebe, los tres se quedaron callados viendo a Youchi; como si fuera ensayados, ladearon la cabeza a la derecha.

– Esa fue...

– Su primera...

– ¿Palabra?...

Los tres tardaron en procesarlo pero rápidamente sacaron una cámara de la nada y le tomaron video.

– Youchi ¿Qué es tu papi? –pregunto Ana con cámara en manos.

– Idiota –dijo de nuevo siendo grabado.

– ¡Que lindo!~ -chillo Natsuki emocionada–. Su primera palabra.

– Esperaba que su primera palabra fuera muérete, pero algo es algo –comento pensativo el padre de la familia.

– ¿Por cierto? ¿Cuál fue mi primera palabra? –cuestiono una Ana curiosa.

– Carajo –contestaron al mismo tiempo emocionandola.

* * *

_– En_ _esa familia solo hay subnormales –murmuro sobándose la sien._

_Todos asintieron dándole la razón. Siguieron viendo hasta que Natsuki se acercó al televisor emocionada._

* * *

– Natsuki –llamo Henshiro, la pequeña se acerco corriendo a el sonritente–. Oye, vamos a ver a la señora Saeko, últimamente se encuentra muy estresada –comento el hombre tenía una medicina en su mano.

– Claro~ –le respondio dando saltitos para ir a su lado tomando su mano.

– ¡Anita la huerfanita, volvemos en unos momentos!

– ¡Como si me interesara! –grito desde la cocina. Ambos salieron hablando de trivialidades, el día estaba hermoso, un día muy lindo.

– Papi, sabes que te amo~ no me pudo tocar un mejor padre –comento Natsuki dandole un abrazo.

– ¿Por qué eso tan de repente? –pregunto el hombre sonriente–, también te amo mi pequeña, me alegra que tu si me lo digas... no como tu madre –hizo una mueca graciosa.

– Sabes que ella también te ama... solo le es difícil decirlo –rio con ternura sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

– Tienes razón... solo... a veces pienso en el pasado... –solto un suspiro pesado, como le encantaria ver de nuevo a Haruka y Kazumi, ser molestado por Kaoru o simplemente jugar con Luna, Naru Y Rei.

– No te amargues la vida con el pasado papi –le dijo la niña mirándolo a los ojos.

– A veces... es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...

Natsuki iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un ruido extraño, ambos voltearon y vieron a un hombre rubio con lentes de sol y un pañuelo cubriendo su boca. Henshiro coloco a su hija tras el con miedo.

– No tengo dinero –explico el hombre preocupado–, pero si quieres te doy mi anillo...

– Qué más quisiera yo –murmuro de forma culpable–, entrega a la niña –ordeno, el pelinegro se sorprendio pero lo miro fríamente.

– Primero muerto.

– ... Perdoname Henshiro.

* * *

_Todos gritaron al ver como la arma se disparaba, los más sensibles sentian como lagrimas caian por sus mejillas nuevamente, lo más cruel del asunto fue que paso frente a la pequeña Natsuki la cual estaba en shock mirando a su padre caer al piso de rodillas._

* * *

Henshiro intento sostenerse con la herida en el estomago, era doloroso pero eesa no era su mayor preocupación, miro a su hija que parecia ida.

– No –pidio soltando lagrimas, ella ya entendia ese concepto de muerte que tanto hacia llorar y sufrir a todos.

– Tu madre tenía razón... –comento el hombre sonriendo–, soy un inutil... –su hija nego sin creer lo que pasaba ¿Cómo reaccionarias si tu padre se estuviera muriendo frente a ti? Sera la sangre Yukihara la que no le permitio hacer un drama–. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Se fuerte, por las personas que quieres, no te dejes caer sin importar que tan dura sea la situación, siempre levantate y mira lo mejor en todos, no caigas en el rencor –le acaricio la mejilla a su pequeña, cerro sus ojos–, siempre procura ser un ángel –se dejo vencer por el sueño y termino cayendo inconsiente... muerto.

– Padre... no es hora de dormir... ni siquiera estas en la cama –empezó a hablar nerviosa, pronto su rostro se llenó de angustia–, por favor, por lo que más quiera levántate –la gente que salio a ver miraban a la niña, ni siquiera el más fuerte pudo actuar frío ante su actitud, tan desolada y confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡No me dejes! –grito Natsuki soltando en llanto, Shiro y Mikan se acercaron a ella asustados por lo repentino de esa acción.

– ¿¡Natsuki, que pasa!? –pregunto Hikari preocupada al verla desplomarse en medio del camino a la sala de maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

El hombre no pudo más y salio huyendo, Natsuki intento perseguirlo pero fue detenida por unas vecinas mientras otras iban tras aquella persona.

Ana llego corriendo con preocupación y quedandose en shock al ver a su marido desplomado con un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor, se acerco lentamente y agacho a su lado tomando sus rostro entre sus manos, parecia perdida pero no lloro.

* * *

_Todos aun no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían._

_– Es gracioso... pero el asesino siempre estuvo entre nosotros –comento Nodacchi con pesar, rio sin ganas, todos lo voltearon a ver desconcertados._

_– ¿Quién fue?... que maldito hay que ser para matar a alguien frente a su hija... –pregunto Tsubasa furioso._

_– A veces no es esa la cuestión... –explico el maestro triste._

_– ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? –pregunto Tono extrañado._

_– No lo defiendo –aclara._

_– Claro... y yo me llevo bien con Imai –ironizo Natsume mirándolo fulminantemente a modo de advertencia._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– ¿Me pregunto cuanto tardara todo esto? –se preguntó Serina de forma seria.

– Solo han pasado diez minutos –murmuro Jinno mirando a fuera, todo seguía hecho un caos.

– Espero que todo este yendo bien... –penso Narumi mirando al techo.

– Naru... ya es tiempo de que hables con ella –le dijo Serina seria, el rubio se tenso.

– No.

– Es mejor a que se entere por su cuenta –le dijo preocupada.

– No.

– Narumi... hazte cargo de tus estupideces...

– No.

– ¡NARUMI!

La puerta se abrio de golpe y ante ellos se revelo al albino viendo friamente al rubio, los tres se tensaron, Shiro tenía conversión a lobo, hielo, velocidad y olfato a larga distancia... pero tambien el leer la mente.

– Eres un bastardo –gruño furioso y dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento, Natsuki lo detuvo extrañada.

– Calmate... –le pidio sin entender de que iba todo eso, Shiro la miro seriamente, pero no planeaba ser el mentiroso del cuento, le susurro lo que había escuchado.

– ¡**MALDITO BASTARDO!**

Los tres se exaltaron al escuchar esa voz, parecía sacada del infierno, no solo por la gravedad y rudeza, vieron a esa chica con la mirada en el piso, su fleco cubriendo sus ojos.

– ¿Natsuki? –pregunto Mikan preocupada, Yami les susurro algo y todas las demás quedaron en shock–. Mentira...

– No, no lo es... –murmuro la maldición mirando en las memorias rencorosas de Natsuki y en las del festival escolar, justo lo que había estado sospechando–, por mucho que las criaturas se alimente del odio... este siempre existirá ¿Verdad Natsuki? –pregunto friamente pero con una sonrisa.

– Este infeliz fue el que mato a Henshiro Ito –gruño Shiro con odio, por culpa de ese tipo su hermana sufrio tanto.

– Narumi juguemos un juego –murmuro de forma escalofriante– **a ver cuánto duran tus hueso sin romperse, empezamos a las tres** –alzo su mirada rojiza, Shiro tomo a los otros profesores y los llevo lejos, aunque estos se negaban–. **Una... dos...**

– Tres, empezamos el juego –Yami sonrió sádicamente mirando divertida.

– De esta te arrepentirás Narumi-sensei –susurro fríamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un año había pasado, ya casi era el cumpleaños de Natsuki, esta se levantó con pesar, bajo las escaleras dando un bostezo y se sentó en la mesa a comer, su madre se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla; después de todo lo ocurrido se volvió más cariñosa con sus hijos, en cambio su hija se volvió más reservada, pero intentaba disimularlo.

El día estaba soleado, la niña salió al patio a respirar aire fresco. Por un momento se sintió vigilada, miro a todos lados pero no vio nada, se encogió de hombros y entro a su casa.

Era el día del cumpleaños de Natsuki, fue felicitada por su madre y por su hermano, sonrió levemente, los quería mucho. En la tarde recibió algunas cartas, entre ellas una peculiar, un sobre negro con una calavera morada, lo abrió y leyó.

_"Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki Ito, ten mi regalo- Kounji"_

Miro la carta con extrañeza ¿regalo? Sintió como la puerta de entrada era derrumbada, asomo la cabeza por las cortinas y vio a unos hombres extraños con trajes, vio cómo su madre veía con frialdad a los hombres. Finalmente entraron a la casa y se quedaron viendo a las dos mujeres.

– Busca a Youchi –murmuro Ana, la niña asintió y corrió esquivando a los hombres. Cuando llego al cuarto de este entro su madre, la niña se acercó pero su madre la detuvo–. Escóndete bajo la cama –ordeno pero su hija negó aterrada–. Natsuki no es hora de...

– No quiero, sé que pasara... tu morirás, yo estaré sola con Youchi y luego no me quedara de otra que dejarlo con esa familia... –su madre se sorprendió, creia que solo tenía el alice de fuego de su esposo.

– Por favor, vete –pidio desviando la mirada.

– ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!? NO ME IRE –grito tratando de no llorar.

– Por favor Natsuki, vete si algo te pasa... –trato de agarrarla pero ella se alejó–, si no lo haces ni por ti ni por mi... hazlo por Youchi –suplico, la niña la miro y entendio, ella era la única esperanza de su hermano.

– Esta bien...

Tomo al pequeño con los mismos rasgos de la madre, mientras se escondía debajo de la cama, ya que los hombres estaban por llegar. Frente a ella cayo un collar de perlas negras y blancas, cubierto de sangre, lo tomo con fuerza, no soltaba sus lagrimas pero estaban presentes.

– Si no sale con eso, no hay otro modo –comento un hombre la casa empezó a temblar, ella cerro los ojos, quería irse, desaparecer, no quería que le pasara lo mismo a su hermano.

_Las llamas en mi casa de negro han de dejar... _

– No –miro a los hombre que estaban aún en el marco de la puerta–. Ya... –empezó a salir de la cama– ...estoy... –los hombre la vieron, de la espalda de la niña salieron dos alas negras, con toques de morado, debido a la presión se vio como caía sangre de su espalda, las alas habían rasgado su piel– ... harta –murmuro con fríaldad. Los hombres explotaron soltando varias bolas de energía negras con toques morados. Natsuki no reacciono hasta que escucho el llanto de su hermano.

_he a escapar ahora y no mirar atrás._

– Ya, ya Youchi, ya, ya, no llores, te lo prometo, te sacare –le dijo de forma tranquilizadora logrando que deje de llorar.

_Las llamas en mi casa._

* * *

_No mirar atrás._

La niña cae de rodillas al suelo, enfrente de ella estaba lo que era su antigua casa, donde solo había escombros, poco a poco unas gotas de agua salada adornaban las mejillas de la pequeña, quien cerro su ojos con fuerza y grito, frustrada, triste, molesta, rabiosa, pero sobre todo impotente, se tiro al suelo a llorar sin soltar al niño que empezó a llorar en silencio, como si supiera que paso.

_No mirar atrás._

– ¿¡PORQUE!? ESTO ES INJUSTO, ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO, PRIMERO MI PADRE Y AHORA MI MADRE, Y-YO –la niña siguió un rato hasta calmarse poco a poco –.Youichi p-perdoname... por favor perdóname, por lo que más quieras, perdóname –abraza al niño más fuerte–. Te lo prometo te protegeré, incluso si doy mi vida para ello, no puedo cuidarte, p-pero te llevare a un lugar seguro, vale, crecerás y serás una gran persona, porque incluso si no nos vemos jamás, yo quiero eso a que algo te pase –le besa la frente y se para, para alejarse de ese lugar.

**_nO MirAr atRÁs._**

* * *

Una semana, teniendo que robar comida para su hermano y para ella, no sabía qué hacer, se sintió mareada, unos brazos la tomaron, vio a un joven de pelo gris con ojos verdes, la vio preocupado, ella al verlo lo supo, le extendió al niño, él lo tomo sin entender.

– Si algún día, te causa problemas, llévalo a Gakuen Alice... para entonces... yo estaré ahí... –le explico de forma cansada y comenzo a alejarse.

– ¿Segura? –pregunto muy nervioso.

– Por favor, yo estaré mejor sin él, que sea un buen chico –se alejó aun mareada–, creo que es hora –miro al cielo.

* * *

Esta estaba inscrita en ese plantel, miraba a la puerta de su nueva clase "clase B" Primaria –abrió la puerta con pesar, todos voltearon a verla, un profesor la vio con una sonrisa.

– Chicos, su nombre es Natsuki Hijiri trátenla con respeto, Natsuki siéntate en la última banca –le indico, la niña asintió y fue al fondo, se recostó un poco, sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos, no sentía ninguna emoción.

– Oye –llamo alguien a su lado con timidez, esta volteo aburrida a ver al niño, rubio, ojos azules–. Soy Ruka Nogi, un gusto –saludo– y el es Natsume Hyuuga –apunto al pelinegro a su lado, este los observo aburrido, sus ojos eran carmesí.

* * *

_– Eso es imposible –murmuro Ruka con los ojos abierto._

_– No es posible que la loca de Ito sea... –susurro Natsume en shock._

_– El borrado de memoria, las piedras y más... definitivamente ella... –balbuceo la oji violeta, todos estaban so_rprendidos.

* * *

– Hola, compañeros –murmuro viéndolos con curiosidad. En la salida los tres estaban en el árbol de Sakura, algo chico a lo que es en la actualidad.

– ¿Por qué me siguieron? –pregunto desinteresada. Ruka la miro sonrojandose.

– ¿No podemos? –pregunto el de ojos rojos desinteresado.

– Tal vez... –susurro, los tres quedaron en silencio.

– Hijiri-san, si me permites preguntar ¿Por qué estas aquí? –cuestiono el rubio tímidamente, aquello hizo que la chica lo mirara fijamente.

– ¿Es eso? –pregunto alzando una ceja, ambos asintieron–, ¿Por qué?

– No te vez feliz de estar aquí –comento Natsume aburrido.

– Lo sé, pero no tengo opción –susurro de forma vacia. Continuaron hablando un rato hasta que salio un tema a relucir.

– ¿Entonces tienes tres primas?

– Más pero solo a ellas las conozco, ellas no me recuerdan bien pero yo sí, es muy liosa la situación, a pesar de todo no me preocupo mucho, sé que están bien –responde con un tono despreocupado.

– Interesante, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido? –pregunto un Natsume algo indiferente.

– Ito, pero shhh, es un secreto ¿va? –les giña el ojo y el rubio se sonroja levemente.

– Va.

– Bueno me voy –avisa y se levanta de un salto–, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, suerte –se va caminando con calma, tal vez no sería tan malo como penso.

– Pobre.

– Se ve que lo sobrelleva muy bien, aunque su despreocupación es fingida, se nota a distancia –responde Natsume en un tono sereno, ambos se daban cuenta de la actuación del otro. Siempre se darian cuenta.

Al día siguiente, Natsume y Ruka decidieron "secuestrar" a la chica, quien no pudo hacer nada, más que matarlos con la mirada todo el camino

– Con mirarnos fijamente no lograras matarnos –le dijo el pelinegro divertido mientras la jalaba de su mano derecha.

– No la provoques –murmuro Ruka con una gotita en la cabeza, él la jalaba de la mano izquierda.

– Malditos hijos de... –murmuro algunas maldiciones, incluso murmuro en inglés, lo cual les dio igual a los dos niños–, first I come to this school of shit and then brats kidnap me, look how lucky Natsuki, look how lucky.

– Deja de bramar en inglés –le dijo Natsume girando los ojos.

– Vete al carajo Hyuuga –espeto la chica de forma espeluznante.

– Ambos dejen de pelear –les regaño el rubio a lo que desvieron la mirada.

– Si mamá –dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego se vieron con odio. Los dos la llevaron a la parte de atrás de la escuela, ella los miro con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Para qué me quieren? –murmuro molesta.

– Porque estás sola en el salón de clases, no hablas con nadie, todos te tienen miedo e incluso los maestros se alejan de ti –le dijo el de ojos azules viéndola fijamente.

– ¡A ti que te importa! –grito la pequeña mientras se sonrojaba–, yo no necesito de su compañía –declaro desviando la mirada avergonzada.

– Tsundere –murmuro el oji rojo, pero aun así lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

– ¡No soy tsundere! –lo enfrento con la mirada.

– Entonces eres histérica –sonrió burlón retandola, entre ambos se creo una guerra de miradas en las cuales hasta salian rayos.

De un momento a otro ambos se estaban insultando en japonés, chino, inglés, francés, italiano e incluso español, Ruka solo los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, esos dos eran muy parecidos aunque lo negaran, igual de enojones, igual de orgullosos, igual de crueles e igual de tenebrosos... ¿no eran hermanos separados al nacer? Incluso sus nombre pegaban.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrio pasando un año. Por alguna razón, los tres empezaron a salir y llevarse mejor, claro, incluyendo las peleas matutinas, vespertinas y nocturnas de los pelinegros, que Ruka los deba calmar y el tsunderismo de la Hijiri.

– CHICOS –llamo Ruka desde lejos–, iré a ver a unos compañeros, ¿pueden irse sin mí?

– Claro Ruka, tu vete –le dijo la joven de ahora siete años, el oji rojo solo se limito a asentir mirando como el rubio se iba corriendo–. Natsume, tengo que contarte algo –comenzo a hablar la de ojos marrones, el chico puso su antención en ella–, pienso... irme de aquí –menciono sorprendiendolo, se esperaba de todo menos eso.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin salir del leve shock provocado por la noticia.

– Porque... um... el ESP... me dijo algo que aún no puedo creer –murmuro en un tono confuso.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto curioso.

– Me hablo sobre mi... hermano... –balbuceo desconcertada, ni ella se entendia del todo–, hace tiempo no se de él.

– No tenía idea que tuvieras un hermano –le dijo curioso.

– Ah cierto, nunca se los conté... su nombre es Youchi... es un chico callado y tranquilo... o bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo –se encoge de hombros.

– ¿En que ayudara que te vayas? –cuestiono viéndola fijamente, ella soltó un suspiro.

– Como hermana mayor... y siendo el único vivo de tu familia... te... te cuesta alejarte de él, creas una dependencia a esa persona y cuando sabes que debes despedirte... casi te es imposible... por eso no es bueno encariñarse con la gente –suspiro con tono mélancolico, algo que era costumbre en ella desde que murio su padre.

– Eso es verdad... pero tienes como única motivación... que así lo protegerás... –le menciono soltando el aire que contuvo al decir aquello, sospechoso.

– ¿Algo que contar? –pregunto deteniéndose de sus lamentaciones. Lo último que queria era ver sufrimiento en otros, porque su padre le hizo prometer que siempre seria buena.

– Tengo una hermana... su nombre es Aoi, ella tiene igual el alice de fuego, perdió el control de su alice, quemo nuestro hogar y sus alrededores, casi se expande al pueblo, solo por protegerla yo... acepte venir, por mi culpa Ruka también se vio envuelto en todo esto –declaro frustrado por el como se desarrollaron las cosas, si fuese el unico efectado no le pesaria tanto, tal vez si hubiese cuidado mejor a la pequeña... sintió como la niña a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro, ambos se vieron unos momentos y se dieron un abrazo, intentando reconfortarse.

– Sin importar que... debemos seguir, todo por proteger...a los que amamos ¿No es así? –pregunto mostrandole una sonrisa y tragandose toda su miseria, pensando que su situación no era la peor, que alguien debia estar sufriendo peor que ella y era muy egoista el pensar solo en si misma.

Justo ese año llego el niño, quien al ver a su hermana, la reconoció enseguida–. ¡Hermana! –grito Youchi corriendo a donde ella, la pequeña se puso de rodillas y ambos se dieron un abrazo, soltaron unas lágrimas, sin poder evitar reir, a lo lejos Ruka y Natsume los veían con una sonrisa triste.

– Hola You-chan, te extrañe –le saludo sin dejar de abrazarlo–. Ven, te debo presentar a unos amigos –le dijo secando sus lágrimas, ambos se levantaron y fueron con los dos chicos–, mira, ellos son Natsume y Ruka –los presento señalando a cada uno–. Chicos él es mi hermanito, su nombre es Youchi.

– Hola –le saludo Ruka con una sonrisa, este saludo con su mano tímidamente logrando una risa en el rubio.

– Me alegra que no sea como su hermana –la pelinegra lo fulmina con la mirada–, ya, ya, era broma –declaro resignado logrando que los presentes se rieran.

– Ellos también van a ser tus hermanos, debes cuidar que no se aprovechen de las mujeres –le dijo viéndolos burlonamente. Ambos se ruborizaron sacandole una carcajada y al pequeño unas cuantas risas.

– ¡CALLATE!

* * *

La pelinegra se dirigía al hospital, después de su última misión quedo bastante malherida, un joven la vio y se acercó a ella preocupado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Tengo cara de estar bien? –pregunto viéndolo con una mueca de dolor.

– Cierto –susurro acercandose a la niña, coloco una mano sobre su herida–.¿Qué te ocurrió? –pregunto con una mueca, como no pasaba el dolor a alguien más se lo quedaba el.

– Fue en una misión –se miró las manos–, lograron lastimarme un poco, nada grave –explico restandole importancia.

– Dios... estos niños de ahora –se sobo la cabeza– ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza Kounji?

– Te diré que no, humanidad, si, definitivamente... –murmuro– como sea –se levantó de su comodidad mirandolo fijamente–. Un gusto...

– Subaru Imai

– Un gusto Imai-san –la niña se fijó en su hora–, dios, es tarde y tengo otros asuntos –se lamento.

– ¿Del estilo?

– Del estilo, tengo un par de cabeza huecas como amigos y quede con ellos, si no llego se preocuparan y estarán molestando –explico sobandose la sien, a veces odiaba el hecho de que se encariñaran con ella.

– Ya veo –la miro–, será mejor que te apures mocosa.

* * *

De nuevo un salto del tiempo, pasando otro año, al fin Natsuki tenía la edad requerida para que experimentaran con ella... si es que entiendes.

– Mentira –murmuro viendo un sobre entre sus manos, sus ojos fueron opacados con una sombria expresión de miedo y rabia.

– No lo es... –susurro Sakurano de forma seria.

– ¿¡Cómo las capturaron!? –grito desesperada y colacando una mano en su cabeza jalandose algunos cabellos– ¿¡Saben lo que les podrian hacer!? ¡Mikan esta maldita, querran hacerle cosas...! –grito aterrada, ambos se sorprendieron, nunca la habían visto tan alterada.

– ¿Qué harás?

– Tengo que salir de aquí... tengo que ir con ellas –gruño comenzando a caminar en circulos.

– Si entiendes que Hyuuga y Nogi no te lo permitirán ¿verdad? –intento razonar el joven Imai, ella asintio lentamente augurando una mala idea.

– Lo se... ya tome una decisión y no hay absolutamente nada que me lo impida –susurro fuera de si, con los nervios a flor de piel–, necesito que me consigas una piedra alice...

– ¿Qué clase? –pregunto inseguro y temiendo lo peor.

– ¿Clase? –se detuvo unos minutos, ambos se esustaron por la sonrisa que puso–, si... clase... borrar memoria...

– ¿¡Qué!? –preguntaron los dos mayores en pánico.

– Por favor, si no ustedes pasaran por lo mismo, saben que la consegire sin importar que... incluso si le vento mi alma a Kounji –susurro sin mirarlos.

– Harás... ¿harás que te olviden? –pregunto Sakurano preocupado por su actitud, ella se limito a asentir– ¿Por qué?

– No soy una buena niña... aunque no lo creas, ya experimente la sensación de homicidio –se mordió el labio–, sé que ocurrirá si me voy y que ocurrirá si me quedo, sé que pasara y que no, se cómo obtener la mejor ruta para todos... si me voy a volver un diablo, que valga la pena –lo miro con ojos fríos y vacíos–, por favor...

* * *

– Todo listo... ¿estas segura? –volvió a preguntar el rubio de forma seria, su amigo lo miro de reojo.

– Un favor... cuando puedas, cuida de Natsume... el... él es débil y sé que solo tu... lo puedes ayudar –prefirio ignorar la pregunta de Sakurano y paso a hablar con Subaru.

– No hay opción –se acercó a ella y le sobo la cabeza–, suerte mocosa –esta asintió.

* * *

Había tres chicos dos niños uno rubio y otro azabache, a su lado una niña pelinegra, la niña se notaba sería, los otros dos se notaban molestos y preocupados. La pequeña acerca su mano al rubio este la vio horrorizado y empezaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos, por unos minutos titubeo.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –le pregunta el chico empezando a soltar lágrimas, pensando ¿En que fallo? No Ruka, tu no fallaste.

– Ya se los dije, es por su... seguridad –le responde seriamente.

– ¡Nos sabemos cuidar solos! –le grita el azabache, él se mostraba más furioso que dolido, la niña lo mira y se nota una leve sonrisa llena de dolor, ella era la que más odiaba esa situación.

– Eso lo se... pero si algo les pasara... jamás me lo perdonaría –susurro con lagrimas apunto de caer, antes de que alguien dijera algo toco le frente de rubio y entonces este cae al sueño inconsciente.

– Ruka –se acercó preocupado, la pelinegra solo lo ve con tristeza.

– Perdónenme –dice mordiendose el labio para no llorar.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunta en un último intento de conseguir respuestas, aunque sabia que las olvidaria.

– Porque yo... me convertí en un diablo –solto dejando que las lagrimas cayeran con libertad.

– Un... ¿diablo?... –pregunto Natsume confundido.

– Natsume... tú no sabes lo que tendré que pasar y el peligro constante, si ustedes se acuerdan de mi... querrán ayudarme, algún día nos veremos... tal vez me veas como una loca o alguien peligroso y me quieras alejar de Ruka... aun así... ustedes son mis personas importantes –le dio un abrazo y toco su frente, el oji rojo cayo inconsiente.

– ¿Eso igual me pasara? –pregunto Youchi abrazando su pierna, la chica sonrio con pena y acaricio su cabeza.

– Adiós You-chan, cuídalos por mí –murmuro–, volveré algún día, hasta entonces, tu eres su hermanito, se conocieron por casualidad y Natsume al ver que eras muy parecido a él, te cuido, nos vemos –le beso la frente–, el día en que nos vuélvanos a ver, finge nunca a ver esperado volver a verme –este asintió– y sobre todo... nunca... Nunca reveles tus otros alice, solo convocación de espíritus.

– ¿Por?

– Así nadie jamás sabrá la verdad –sonrió– eso solo será un secreto entre tú y yo... nosotros jamás nos conocimos y cuando nos veamos otra vez, será de ese modo –explico abrazandolo con fuerza.

– Proteger... ¿es complicado?

– Proteger... es más difícil de lo que pensé... adiós hermanito, se feliz.

* * *

– Es aquí... –murmura la niña cansada, estuvo una semana tratando de llegar a pie–. ¿Qué me espera?... que digo –solto una risa amarga–, yo lo se... lo sé todo, por el momento... –sus ojos perdieron brillo– es hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda esperar... que las piezas no decidan cambiar su destino –suspiro– ¡Ya estoy aquí, se que lo saben, abran la puerta!

* * *

_Todos estaban impactados por lo antes visto, más que nada porque la que veian hay no era la Natsuki que conocian._

_– Es horrible –comenzo a decir Ruka, todos lo observaron– pensar que ella siempre estuvo ahí para uno... pero uno jámas estuvo para ella..._

_– No es su culpa, no podian evitar... –intento decir Anna pero natsume la interrumpio._

_– Ella aguanto vernos todos los días a la cara, recordar los viejos tiempos y no poder correr a abrazarnos y actuar como antes... incluso llega a tal extremo de culparse a ella misma por protegernos ¿Entienden lo estupido que es eso? –pregunto y para sorpresa de todos empezo a soltar lágrimas–, en ningun momento a odiado a nadie, siempre buscaba algo en si vida que la hiciera seguir adelante, ya fuera su madre, su hermano, nosotro, siempre buscaba lo positivo de su vida y nosotros vamos y les decimos monstruos a esos chicos ¿Si entienden que son ellos para ella?_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, miraron como las escenas cambiaban mostrando a la última persona. __Shiro... Kuro... Yami... Hikari... Mun... Taiyo... Orenji... Nathali y Mikan. Ellos eran lo único positivo en su vida y eso era lo que la academia destruir lentamente._

* * *

**Shi no tenshi**

_"Me convertí en mi propio verdugo_

_._

_._

_._

_Y sin saberlo"_

– Debemos separarnos, si todos escapamos juntos será más peligroso –explico Kanade de forma seria, todos los presentes asintieron.

– Lo importante es despistar a Kounji... de eso yo me encargo –declaro Ana con firmeza.

– No puedes hacerlo sola –le dijo Yuka con preocupación.

– Yo lo hare contigo –murmuro Luna viéndola, la otra asintió resignada, acaricio este con dulzura sacandole una sonrisa a Henshiro.

– Hora de actuar –ordeno Izumi, todos se prepararon mentalmente y se levantaron.

Ahora el último grupo Izumi, Yuka y Henshiro, los tres caminaban por el Hana Hime Den, sabían que Hime-sama les había quitado la barrera unos momentos, los tres se dirigieron de manera apresurada y sin ningún problema, pudieron salir.

– Lo logramos –dijo Izumi extrañado de lo fácil que fue, sus acompañantes lo miraron–, creo que es hora de separarnos –le hablo al pelinegro, este asintió–. Suerte chico...

– Suerte a los dos... después de lo que Yuka le hizo a Kounji... –murmuro el joven Ito.

– Estaremos bien –le dio un abrazo– adiós Henshi... ya no seas tan adicto –bromeo.

– Yuka... –le correspondió el abrazo– ambos sabemos que jamás pasara .

– Valía la pena intentar –rio, con un toque de melancolía, consideraba a ese chico como su hermano, fue el que siempre la apoyo.

* * *

– Aun no me puedo creer lo que ocurrió... –murmuro Izumi entrando a su casa de regreso del entierro de Henshiro– y lo que debió de pasar Natsuki... ver morir a su padre... debió de ser duro

– Dios, de solo pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta... –susurro Yuka con los ojos rojos.

– ¿Mamá?, ¿papá? –pregunto Mikan llegando, a su lado estaba su hermanita, quien caminaba con torpeza.

– Niñas ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar durmiendo... –regaño Yuka.

– ¿Quién es Natsuki? –interrumpió a su madre con esa pregunta. La mujer se quedó bloqueada al igual que su esposo, cierto, no se conocian–, ella es... tu prima.

– ¿Prima? No sabía que tenían hermanos –se acercó junto a su hermanita, ambas vivian pero que los Ito, lejos de la sociedad.

– Tu papá... tiene tres –le dijo mientras la veía acercarse.

– ¿Por qué nunca los conocimos? –pregunto curiosa.

– Por seguridad –susurro la castaña, su hija heredo su alice, el cual le interesaba al patan de Kounji–, vayan a dormir... mañana será otro día.

* * *

No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de su hermana, a pesar de que oía voces a su alrededor no podía escucharlas, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora que su amada hermana mayor...

Primero Henshiro... él era su mejor amigo, a pesar de ser menor, siempre ambos unidos, creando caos y destrucción, peleando por la comida o en competencias sobre videojuegos, y solo, como si nada, murió.

Ahora su hermana mayor, Kanade, ella siempre con esa característica sonrisa amable, cuando lo obligaba a estudiar historia y su mirada de "si no te lo aprendes te castro", cuando se ponía en modo yandere: on, tanto tiempo separado y ahora el destino los volvió a separar para siempre...

Sentía que poco a poco las personas que amo se iban... tenía miedo de pensar en la próxima víctima, tenía esperanzas en Kazumi, el tenía su alice y además seguia en la academia, pero ¿Ana? ¿Su esposa?, incluso sus hijas...

Podía ser... incluso él.

El policía después de un buen rato lo hizo entrar en razón... se alejó yendo a su casa, tenía que estar preparado para proteger a su familia.

_No sabían nada de sus sobrinas_

Estas habían desaparecido como si nada, nadie tenía ni una remota idea de que les había ocurrido, estos miraban a la castaña y pelinegra jugar afuera, a su pequeña Mikan le había costado tanto que Nathali volviera a sonreír y es que... ser testigo de la muerte de tus padre no te deja tan tranquilo, ahora se preguntaban ¿Mitsuki, Kobato? ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿tendrán la misma suerte? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Mikan estaba con Nathali, ambas jugando a los castillos, Mikan protegía a la adorable princesa ojos de botón, Nathali con su espada fingía pelear por capturar a la princesa, ambas tenían un buen rato jugando y diciendo cosas como "¡Nunca tendras a la princesa!" "La capturare, asi sea lo ultimo que haga" riendo y jugando, bastante divertidas, hasta ahora Mikan tenía una infancia bastante normal y calmada, como toda niña, amaba jugar y divertirse con amigos, aunque su única era su prima, pero todo bien, definitivamente la adoraba.

Ambas después de estar jugando toda la tarde, entraron a su casa para la cena y una vez terminaron se fueron a dormir, bastante cansadas de un divertida tarde jugando. Esa era la rutina de ambas chicas, aunque su vida era perfecta y feliz, bastante colorida, siempre sentían un sentimiento de vacío, pero lo ignoraba un poco.

De una pequeña casa salía una castaña, peinada en dos colitas, con unos brillantes ojos avellana y una sonrisa radiante, tenía unos siete años, a su lado una pelinegra de ojos café claro, pero no como los de la castaña, tenía una leve sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban solo un pequeño brillo. Ambas iban a la tienda, al entrar la pelinegra mostro una mueca seria y fría.

– ¿Qué nos habían encargado mamá? –pregunto la de dos colitas a su acompañante, esta saco una lista y se la entrego–. Gracias~ –canturreo llendo al mostrador.

– No sé qué haría sin mí –murmuro Nathali viéndola tener problemas con unas botellas.

_"En últimas noticias, una vez más se han robado archivos del departamento de policía"_

Todos, incluida Nathali voltearon a ver el pequeño televisor.

_"Los testigos dicen que vieron a dos... ¿Niños? ¿Es enserio?"_

_"Siguen pensando que un par de niños son los que roban esta información, otro más dicen que son duendes... a lo que llega la imaginación"_

Todos en la tienda comenzaron a hablar, Mikan se acercó a Nathali con las cosas, ambas salieron en dirección a su hogar. Cuando iban de camino escucharon un sonido que las hizo para en seco, notaron como una columna de humo se levantaba a lo lejos... por la zona de su casa.

Corrían a su casa, preocupadas, al llegar se sorprendieron de ver toda la zona en llamas y a gente corriendo lejos del caos, Mikan como pudo entro entre la multitud buscando a sus padres, al llegar noto que su casa era la más incendiada, busco en todas las direcciones y vio a su madre salir con Nanami en brazos, está la jalo lejos del caos, ambas se detuvieron un momento y Yuka le dio a Nanami, esta vio cómo su hermana tosía debido al humo, las tres volvieron a correr tratando de salir de ahí. Pero se escuchó otra explosión, Mikan tropezó cayendo al suelo con Nanami en brazos, Yuka no se detuvo, seguía corriendo, Mikan noto como poco a poco desaparecía entre el humo, trato de levantarse, pero sintió como las maderas de una casa crujían y noto que una pared le iba a caer.

– ¡MIKAN! –grito Nathali llegando donde ambas castañas y abrazándolas.

Las dos notaron como la pared caía sobre ellas pero no las golpeaba, alguna fuerza evito que la pared arrasara con ellas, se levantaron con miedo y trataron de salir de ese lugar.

Al final estaban a salvo, casi, con todo el caos no encontraban a Yuka, Nathali buscaba por todos lados preocupada, en cambio Mikan estaba como siempre sonriente, sentada en una banca y meciendo a Nanami mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

– No la veo –murmuro la pelinegra decepcionada.

– ¿A quién? –pregunto la castaña mirándola, su mirada parecía más opaca.

– A tu madre –le contesto mirándola extrañada.

– ¿Madre? Yo no tengo madre –le respondió sin dejar de sonreír–, ella se **murió** como mi padre, en esa casa –Nathali se congelo por las palabras de la castaña.

– ¿Cómo? Si ella estaba contigo ¿o no? –pregunto impactada.

– ¿esa mujer que me abandono... a mí y a Nana-chan? –su voz cambio a una fría, pero no abandono su sonrisa–, esa mujer no es mi madre... solo es una sucia traidora, nos dejó a nuestra suerte, yo no tengo madre, estoy huérfana y Nanami igual...

– Mikan –se acercó a ella y la sacudió por los hombros– ¡Reacciona! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu madre? –la miro preocupada.

– _No tengo madre, no tengo madre –_empezó a susurrar con la mirada perdida_._

Nathali solo la observo preocupada, esta siguió balbuceando algunas incoherencias, cuando esta se calmó ambas siguieron caminando sin rumbo, no sabían que hacer, Mikan recordó que habían comprado en la mañana, le pregunto a Nathali que había pasado con las cosas y esta respondió que las había dejado en un tronco, ambas por suerte las encontraron, tal vez servirían algunas para comer. Despues de un rato se encontraron a un anciano el cual al verlas las atendio.

– Se quedaran aquí conmigo, me hara bien un poco de compañía –les comento, las dos asintieron aliviadas, al menos Nanami estaria bien y ella igual

* * *

Los años pasaron para los cuatro integrantes de la familia Sakura-Kurosaki. Lo único malo era Mikan, constantemente tenía pesadillas de las cuales jamás lograba acordarse y en la mañana siempre amencia con rasguños y golpes, una vez llego tan lejos que tenía toda una rajada en el estomago. Su abuelo creía que era algun mal espiritu por lo que a la edad de ocho años para Mikan se fue a buscar a alguien que le ayudara.

Nathali cuidaba de Nanami en espera de su abuelo hasta que la niña se puso pálida y temblaba un poco–. ¿Nanami?

– Diablo, diablo –balbuceo apuntando a un árbol, pero no había nada–. Demonio.

Mikan tenía fiebre y no sabian el porqué, parecía que de una momento a otro se iba a romper. Pero al oir a su prima y herman gritar se levanto y salio corriendo a donde ella. La vio: pelo negros y ojos casi rojos, el satan en persona.

– Ya me aburri de las presentaciones absurdas –murmuro la dama acercandose a ella, Mikan se coloco frente a Nanami y Nathali pero la pelinegra se puso a su lado.

– Niñas –grito el abuelo, ambas lo miraron y con una sonrisa triste lo dijeron.

– Cuide a Nanami...

* * *

Mikan se encontraba en un sueño, miro a su alrededor notando que todo estaba oscuro, eso le aterro–. ¿Hola? –pregunto con miedo.

– Hola –susurraron en su oreja provocandole un escalofrío–. Ups ¿te asuste? –pregunto burlona la voz.

– ¿Quién eres? –cuestiono aterrada.

– ¿Yo? Yo... soy... tu... sombra –rio de forma aterradora–, te seguiré por el resto de tu vida... y no te permitiré vivir, no como los otros.

– ¡DEJAME! –chillo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué debería? –pregunto burlona.

– Porque tú no deberías de tener conciencia –interrumpio una tercera voz, ambas voltearon a ver a la persona, esa mujer–, según tengo entendido tú no fuiste creada así ¿verdad?

– Usted –susurro la sombra sorprendida al darse cuenta quien era.

– Si soy yo... y veo que te portaste mal... nadie te dio permiso de tener emociones –le dijo fríamente, la sombra temblo levemente temiendo lo peor.

– Mierda...

* * *

La castaña se despertó sudando, a su lado Nathali la veía preocupada, noto que ya no estaban en la casa.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto desorientada.

– Esa mujer llego y nos trajo aquí... te... te saco algo... era deforme... totalmente negro... pero de cara se parecía un poco a ti –susurro la chica nerviosa recordando aquella figura– aunque tenía pelo negro y ojos... unos ojos ¿rosas?

– ¿Ah? –pregunto desorientada y al levantarse noto que estaban en una celda, miro a todos lados y noto en otras celdas a dos chicas más que la veían preocupadas– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Elizabeth te capturo... nos enteramos que se llamaba así –le dijo la peli naranja mirandola curiosa.

– Ellas son Taiyo –Nathali señaló a la chica que hablo– y Hikari –ahora señalo a una rubia con lentes blancos.

– Hola –murmuro la última de manera tímida.

– Esto es –susurro Mikan mirando los barrotes.

– Un calabozo –contesto–. Elizabeth dijo que mientras pensaba donde ponerlas las dejaría aquí.

– Ella quiere... experimentar con ustedes –les dijo Taiyo preocupada, ambos quedaron en shock y algo asustadas.

– ¿¡Por qué!? –pregunto Mikan a lo que ambas se encogieron de hombros.

– Nuestra amiga igual está ahí... –susurro Hikari con tristeza.

– ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Nathali.

– Quedarse aquí... es lo único que pueden hacer –dijo una quinta voz, todas miraron en dirección de una pelinegra con ojos café oscuro, quien no estaba encerrada–. Alo, soy Natsuki, traga chocolates pa los amigos –saludo desinteresada.

– Natsuki... –murmuro Mikan y noto que la chica estaba esposada–¿Qué te paso?

– La chica será el conejillo de indias –dijo Elizabeth saliendo de atrás– ella se "sacrificara" por ustedes –los cuatro se sorprendieron.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntaron en shock.

– Son mis primas, mi madre me hizo prometer que las cuidara, esas cosas –contesto con simpleza y camino a el fondo–, en todo caso un gusto, nos veremos otra vez ¿creo? Adiós Mikan, Nathali... –esta entro a la habitación dejando a las chicas sorprendida.

– ¿Primas?... ¿Por qué?

**Fin del capítulo.**


	79. Chapter 64: Viaje en el tiempo VI

**Viaje en el tiempo VI**

**Experimentación. Quebrando la cordura.**

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban atrapados entre esas cadenas, los tenían como esclavos.

**Shiro**: ¿Qué tan malo es?

**Natsuki**: con la única que han trabajado es con nuestra nigga de aquí, pero su opinión nos vale –le contesta viendo a un punto de la nada-

**Shiro**: ¿por?

**Mun**: es masoquista –murmuro con los ojos cerrados-

El albino mira a la sombra quien jugaba con una pelota… obviamente usando sus pies… y era más bien un cañón… y más bien estaba tratando de apuntar a un científico. Este soltó un suspiro.

**Científico**: bien empecemos, sujeto a –señalo a la sombra, quien lo vio con maldad- l-luego el sujeto B –miro a la pelinegra- luego el sujeto c y el sujeto d –miro a la peli gris y luego al albino- mañana empezamos con el sujeto c –la chica se tensó-

**Científico** **xx**: ¿Cuál es el experimento? –Pregunto anotando algunas cosas-

**Científico** **xxx**: pruebas de electrocución –le indico, los tres niños abrieron los ojos como platos y la de cabellera plata empezó a temblar levemente-

**Científico**: les asignaremos un equipo a cada uno, yo me encargo del sujeto a, tu del sujeto b –apunto al científico que apuntaba todo- tu eres el encargado del sujeto c –señalo al restante este asintió- pero…

**¿?**: Ya llego por quien lloraban –entro un científico pero este tenía pinta de psicópata-

**Científico**: listo, esta todo arreglado, tú te encargaras de las investigaciones con el sujeto d –este asintió mirando al albino- mañana comenzamos

* * *

Mun estaba sujetada a una cama, atada de las muñecas y tobillos, un grupo de científicos estaban a su lado, el científico xxx llego con un equipo extraño.

**Tipo** **x**: ¿Qué hacemos jefe? –Pregunto mirando al jefe-

**Científico xxx**: mójenla en agua –todos asintieron- ustedes busquen donde encontrar una fuente de energía –el pequeño grupo asintió- ustedes conecten esto a los grilletes

Una vez todos terminaron de hacer lo ordenado, el hombre saco una libreta

**Científico xxx**: si todo va bien esto debería de funcionar como Makeikusa-sama dijo –miro a la joven- me dijo que no te llevabas muy bien con la electricidad… lo vamos a descubrir hoy, enciéndalo –uno de los hombres movió la palanca en la máquina-

* * *

En la sala donde estaban los otros tres, miraban a la nada, no les quedaba de otra, los tres salieron de sus pensamientos al oír un grito desgarrador de la sala donde habían llevado a la peli gris en la mañana, miraron con horror como de esta salían unas pequeñas chispas, excepto la sombra humanoide quien veía sonriente la escena.

Mientras tanto en la habitación la chica estaba sufriendo sintiendo las descargas, de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, se sacudía frenéticamente, de su espalda salieron un par de alas las cuales intentaban cubrirla inútilmente, todos observaron como una bola de agua impactaba contra la máquina, la cual empezó a fallar y se detuvo, todos observaron maravillados a la joven, quien respiraba exhausta y adolorida.

* * *

Elizabeth veía por medio de las cámaras, una traviesa sonrisa salió de sus labios, le había parecido encantadora la escena.

**Elizabeth**: pobres angelitos jaja, veamos –cambio la cámara a la sala del calabozo- la siguiente prueba será pera la pequeña Natsuki

* * *

Ya era de noche, Mun se apoyaba en la pared incapaz de seguir de pie, no la habían encadenado aun, solo para que no se rompiera tan pronto, Natsuki la miraban con pena y Shiro intentaba no mirar, le parecía horrible la condición de su compañera. Los tres decidieron dormir, en cambio la sombra jugueteaba con sus dedos.

**¿?**: ¿Cuánto duraremos así? –Se preguntó- que horror tener el cuerpo de una mocosa tsk, tengo más de cien años y tengo que soportar esto

**Científico**: si fuera tu no me quejaría –le dijo entrando a la sala- después de todo, tu serás con la que se tenga menos compasión –esta le miro aburrida-

**¿?**: Patrañas, soy muy fuerte –el hombre saco una pistola y le disparo en la pierna, esta empezó a gotear un líquido negro- ¿no tienes algo mejor? Te recuerdo que soy casi inmortal –pregunto algo burlón-

**Científico**: veamos qué dices de las pruebas de ácido –se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala-

* * *

Al día siguiente sacaron a la pelinegra, esta entro en una sala oscura, la ataron a una silla y un hombre se acercó con unos jeringas, este empezó a inyectarla, después de un rato con más de ocho líquidos administrados en su cuerpo esta empezó a toser efusivamente, está el punto de sentir que no podía respirar, el hombre le coloco otra inyección y esta paro de toser.

**Científico** **xx**: solo aguanto ocho, veamos cómo le va con las pruebas –este saco una jeringa con un líquido verdoso, se lo administro y esta sintió como se mareaba repentinamente, más seguía despierta- aguanto al primer veneno, pero no dio mucho, se ve ya muy débil

**Altavoz**: cuidado, sal de ahí ahora mismo –el hombre asintió y prosiguió a irse- veamos cuento aguanta la niña rodeada de gas

La pequeña no entendió, sintió como los grilletes de su silla la liberaban, esta se levantó dudosa pero noto como de las ventilas salían un gas, esta cubrió su boca y nariz con su mano, el gas rodeo todo el cuarto, esta cayó al piso de rodillas empezando a toser, no aguantaba eso, apoyo una mano en el piso y empezó a toser con más fuerza, al ver su mano noto como de esta salía sangre, un rato después se desmayó en el sitio.

**Altavoz**: 2 minutos con 10 segundos, buen tiempo para ser la primera prueba, esta niña nos dará grandes resultados

* * *

El albino estaba nervioso, después de ver a Mun moribunda y a Natsuki desmayada, empezó a preocuparse seriamente de que le esperaba. Miro al hombre sentado frete a él, este lo miraba con perversidad.

**¿?**: ¿Shiro, no? –Este asintió- ¿sabes cuál será tu prueba? –este negó- ¿no? Bueno –el hombre se paró y revolvió entre sus papeles- prueba de fuerza –el niño lo miro confundido- suerte Shiro-kun –el hombre salió de la sala bajo la mirada del chico-

Este se quedó mirando a la puerta, un rato después oyó como algo era lanzado contra él y lo tomo a tiempo, pero este cayó porque lastimo al chico.

**Shiro**: u-una bola de metal –murmuro asustado, oyó como otro venia de otra dirección y la tomo antes de que lo golpeara-

Los científicos veían al chico esquivar y atrapar las bolas de metal, todos reían del chico, como si fuera su payaso, una mujer a lo lejos veía con pena al chico, pero no podía hacer nada. Un rato después paso lo inevitable, el chico no pudo esquivar una bola la cual por desgracia lo golpeo en el pecho, esta cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor y otra bola lo golpeo…

Despertó un rato después, atado y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sus compañeras lo vieron aliviadas, bueno dos de tres

**Natsuki**: creíamos que te había pasado algo grabe –murmuro-

**Mun**: una bola de metal te golpeo en la cabeza, eres fuerte amigo –le sonrió-

**¿?**: Buena, eres hábil –le felicito la sombra-

**Shiro**: ¿lo vieron? –murmuro de modo suave-

**Mun**: todos lo vieron, creerían que eres si payaso o que se yo…

**Shiro**: con todos te refieres a los científicos ¿verdad? –pregunto preocupado-

**Natsuki**: no… lo pasaran en todas las televisoras del edificio, desde sala de computación, sla de control, aquí, en los laboratorios

**¿?**: Incluidas las celdas –comento aburrida, el albino abrió los ojos como platos- oh ya veo, tú también tienes a quien proteger ¿eh? ¿Me pregunto… que habrá pensado al verte en televisión? Dudo que sea "Oh miren, Shiro está en televisión arriesgando su vida ¡GENIAL!" –Rio escandalosamente, las dos mujeres restantes la miraron con enojo-

**Shiro**: mierda –susurro-

**Natsuki**: si te hace sentir mejor… no moriste –intento consolarlo en vano-

* * *

Dos meses, dos malditos meses y ya estaban semi muertos, las cosas no iban bien para ellos, prácticamente a la sombra le tocaban las peores cosas, si fuese humana ya estaría muerta, esta empezaba a cansarse de tantas pruebas, luego estaba Mun, buscaban todo modo de hacer que sus poderes salieran, tanto que le administraban mensualmente una droga color lila de dudosa procedencia, luego estaba Shiro, quien hoy tenia prueba de velocidad, prácticamente lo harán correr en un campo minado y mañana era Natsuki, quien le metían tanta cosa a su cuerpo, este empezaba a tener alteraciones, su piel antes morena ahora era pálida y su cabello había perdido brillo y suavidad, además de su espalda, probaban su resistencia con algo de tortura.

Las tres estaban en el piso intentando descansar, Natsuki solo se dedicaba a cantar, Mun estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y Yami jugaba con un bote de gasolina

**Natsuki**: si es que quieres ser tan bueno, si lo sueñas de verdad –cerro los ojos al escuchar otra explosión- inténtalo, empiézalo, seguro y ve… loz –canto bajo la última parte y escucho otra explosión-

**Mun**: mejor nunca se la cantes a Shiro –susurro mirando a la puerta-

**¿?**: ¡DEMONIOS! ESTE NIÑO ES INMORTAL ¿O QUE?

**¿2?**: ¡Henri!

**Henri:** bah, cállate que tu no haces mucho, solo le das ropa y alimentos

**¿2?**: maldito –mascullo-

Las tres observaron la puerta donde entro el chico con la respiración agitada.

**Mun**: ¿Qué tal? –Pregunto mientras él se sentaba entre ella y la sombra-

**Shiro**: estuvo menos pesado que la primera vez… y eso que le aumentaron de nivel

**Natsuki**: tal vez es una mejora –susurro- el lunes me toca la prueba anti balas –se lamentó, todos la vieron con pena, incluso esa sombra humanoide-

**¿?**: Si te reconforta… a quien engaño, tu vida es una mierda

**Mun** **y Shiro**: ¡Maldición! –gritaron molestos-

**¿?**: Perdón, perdón –levanto las manos cansada, saco un cerrillo y…-

* * *

**Científico**: ¿otra vez la encerraste en el sótano?

**Científico xxx**: el sujeto C es muy inquieto –murmuro con frialdad-

-AAAAAAAAAH ME QUEMO-

-SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE HECHARTE GASOLINA-

-¡Pero parecía divertido!-

-¡DIVERTIDO MIS NALGAS!-

Los tres se miraron sin decir nada, salieron a ver como Mun intentaba apagar el fuego de la sombra mientras Shiro y Natsuki la sostenían para que no se llenara con más gasolina, los tres cerraron la puerta.

**Científico xx**: ¿les damos privacidad? –sus dos compañeros asintieron-

* * *

Era sábado y hoy tocaba experimentar con la sombra, esta sintió como le administraban algunas cosas con jeringas, se le hizo curioso, debido a que a ella no le daban pruebas de sustancias, sintió como se quedaba dormida, abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar, enfrente estaban sus compañeros quienes la veían entre preocupados y asombrados, esta se intentó mover… pero noto que estaba encadenado.

**¿?**: JODER, ES FIN DE SEMANA, NO ME TOCABA ESTAR AMARRADA –se quejó pero noto algo raro… su voz… era la de una ¿niña?- ¿eh? ¿Qué le paso a mi voz? –Natsuki miro a Mun y esta le mostro un espejo, la sombra abrió los ojos como platos… ¿era… humana? Tenía la piel pálida y sus ojos que parecían de reptil ahora eran de una forma más norma, de ahí en fuera todo seguía igual como su color de ojos y pelo- ¿¡PERO QUE MIER…!?

**Shiro**: ni los científicos saben cómo –le aclaro- al parecer querían ver si te podías convertir en una sombra pero… salió todo lo contrario

**¿?**: … me-me ¡ME VEO HORRIBLE! PARESCO UNA ASQUEROSA HUMANA –lloriqueo-

**Mun** **y Natsuki**: ¡ey!

**¿?**: No, no, no, me niego, ¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO! ¡EXIJO UN ABOGADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA TENGO SEXO!

**Shiro**: lo último que encontraras aquí será algo legal –le replico cruzando sus brazos-

**Mun**: espera… ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes sexo? –pregunto curiosa-

**¿?**: Soy una jodida maldición ¿enserio crees que importa si tengo o no sexo? Solo parecía semi-mujer porque la maldecida fue una mujer –todos asintieron entendiendo-

Todos decidieron ir a dormir ignorando a la sombra-humana, quien se quejaba de su apariencia.

* * *

El albino estaba en una sala color roja ¿Por qué? Sepa la tostada, este miraba a los científicos frente a él, estaba en un punto de blanco, enfrente se le puso un cañón, empezaron a dispararle, él las tenía que evitar… algo en lo que no dominaba del todo, una impacto seca de su cara, de verdad querían verlo muerto, Henri lo veía sonriente, podía oír en otra habitación como también estaban torturando a Mun, se preocupó cuando ya no oyó sus gritos de agonía ¿se habría desmayado? Ese fue su error, grito el sentir como un cañón impactaba en su brazo chocando contra la parece, la sangre empezó a bajar por este, otro más impacto en la misma zona logrando que sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos, otro más impacto en su pierna logrando que cayera al piso. ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Sintió como la habitación era abierta, todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra quien veía preocupada al albino ¿otra vez estaba en todas las jodidas televisiones? Todos se quedaron cayados al ver come esta se paraba frente a él y como paro un cañón con su mano la cual se lastimo. A su lado llego la sombra y entre las dos lo sacaron de la sala.

Todos estaban asombrados por la "valentía" de las dos chicas quienes habían roto las reglas por salvar al chico.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban atados a las cadenas, castigados y bueno Mun estaba así porque estaba inconsciente, totalmente ensangrentada, la habían masacrado en su anterior prueba. El científico XX entro a la habitación, le puso una inyección a la sombra la cual volvió a su apariencia original, pero no pudo reprimir una mueca de ¿dolor? ¿Ella sintió dolor? Natsuki fue soltada y puesta en una cama de metal frente a sus compañeros, la amarraron con unos grilletes.

**Científico** **xx**: les dimos la libertad de estar por si solo y no amarrados ¿y así nos pagan? Interrumpieron la prueba de agilidad del sujeto D.

**Natsuki**: púdrete en el infierno –mascullo removiéndose, la chica sabía que le iban a hacer-

Empezaron a le inyectaron un líquido extraño, este era de color negro, tomaron la máquina que usaron con Mun en su primera prueba y empezaron a electrocutarla, esta se retorcía del dolor, pero no gritaba, algo le hacía guardar la compostura, sus compañeros despiertos la vieron con horror empezando a removerse buscando intentar zafarse y ayudarla.

Todos observaron como la chica cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos estos eran de un rojo carmesí, luego se volvieron otra vez de su color original. Todos se asustaron al ver eso.

**Científico xx**: ¡Mierda! LA PISTOLA –le dieron el arma y este apunto a la chica- ¡EL EXPERIMENTO SE SALIO DE CONTROL, AVISEN A MAKEIKUSA-SAMA! –Apunto al pecho de la chica-

**¿? Y Shiro**: NATSUKI –gritaron al ver como el hombre le disparaba-

* * *

La chica se despertó en un lugar totalmente negro, miro a todos lado, se paró buscando una salida pero no la encontró, se sentó en el piso con la cara entre las rodillas.

**¿?**: Ding- dong sigo al otro lado ¡Déjame pasar! Tu miedo no sirvió de nada –la pequeña alzo la mirada sorprendida- Ding-dong resistes en vano, te puedo asegurar correr estando aquí es iluso –vio al frente a una pelinegra sentada igual que ella, abrazando sus piernas y mostrando una sonrisa perversa- Ya lo sé, eres tú… Nos bastó cruzar miradas, congelado y mudo, Aterrado... ¡pobrecito! –levanto su mirada rojiza-

**Natsuki**: ¿q-quién eres?

**¿?**: Hola, soy… tú –está la miro sorprendida, noto como esta se parecía totalmente a ella, la diferencia era el color de ojos- soy el resultado de tanta experimentación, soy tu otra tú, tranquila yo seré tu amiga –acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica- jamás te dañare –la acaricio- yo te ayudare siempre que tú pierda la paciencia

**Natsuki**: ¿c-cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto con miedo-

**¿?**: um buena pregunta, no tengo… pero llámame Natsumi, soy tu hermanita, siempre te cuidare –le sonrió amistosamente- yo exterminare a cualquiera que te intente hacer daño –sonrió perversamente-

* * *

La niña despertó de a poco, miro a su alrededor, estaba encadenada, miro a sus costado Mun estaba mirándola preocupada, Shiro igual y la sombra… no supo cómo interpretar esa mirada…

**¿?**: ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto en un susurro-

**Natsuki**: lo esto… lo estamos –todos la vieron confundidos-

**Shiro**: ¿estamos?

**Natsuki**: Natsumi y yo… ella estuvo conmigo mientras yo estaba dormida, es muy amable y divertida, es mi hermanita ¿verdad Natsumi? –Todos la vieron como si vieran a una loca- jaja tienes razón, no pasa nada –se contestó… o a lo que sea que le haya hablado- lamento haberlos preocupado, no volverá a pasar –sonrió ampliamente-

* * *

**Tres meses después.**

Con esos meses fueron suficientes para muchas cosas, Shiro ahora tenía una velocidad y gran olfato, Yami podía convertirse de sombra a "humana" cuando quisiera, Mun podía contralar sus poderes con bastante fuerza y había aprendido algunos trucos y Natsuki… ella siempre se tomaba un momento para hablar con "Natsumi"

**Natsuki**: si, te digo que estoy bien… tu igual eres débil jaja –rio mientras hablaba consigo misma, o eso al parecer de Shiro, la sombra y Mun-

**Mun**: Natsuki… Natsumi, perdón que las interrumpa, pero ya toca la prueba de fuerza –aviso acercándose a la pelinegra-

**Natsuki**: oh bien, te dejo Natsumi, debo hacer prueba –se levantó para irse con los chicos-

Todos al llegar notaron como entraban dos chicos un castaño y un peli naranja, estos se dirigían a la habitación, o así le llamaban Shiro, Mun, Natsuki y la sombra a su calabozo personalizado. Todos miraron curiosos a los chicos. De pronto llego la reina del lugar.

**Elizabeth**: Buenas tardes –saludo con gracia- veo que se divierten –todos la miraron con frialdad- bien, tengo nuevos rehenes, Shiro Okami… cuidaras al chico Orenji Tora, alice conversión a tigre, sabrás como instruirlo –este asintió- tu Mun cuidaras del otro chico –esta asintió- alice del ángel, sabrás que hacer, eso es todo –la mujer se alejó bajo la mirada de todos-

**¿?**: Me sigue perturbando su llegada –todos asintieron, incluso los científicos- vayan niñeras mal pagadas –se burló-

**Shiro**: en todo caso, no nos pagan –se encogió de hombros-

**Natsuki**: vamos, nos salvamos de la prueba –todos analizaron lo dicho y cuando vieron los cuatro estaba saltando de felicidad huyendo lejos de todos, Henri chasqueo la lengua molesto-

El albino se acercó al peli naranja que estaba encadenado y bastante asustado.

**Shiro**: calma… nosotros tenemos las pruebas más fáciles –susurro acercándose-

**Orenji**: ¿e-enserio?

**Shiro**: mira, no me inyectan drogas, ni me echan acido en la cara, tampoco me electrocutan… creo que tengo suerte –le sonrió un poco-

**Orenji**: p-pero

**Natsuki**: calma –susurro acercándose- nosotros los ayudaremos a pasar mejor de lo que nosotros lo hicimos-

**¿?**: Claro es fácil, solo debes correr en campos minados, que te disparen balas de metal y ser el entrenamiento de los viernes por la noche –salto abrazándose de los dos chicos quienes la vieron con molestia- ups, YO NO DIJE NADA –se fue corriendo- PAPÁ CIENTIFICO, QUIERO UN BOTELLA DE GASOLINA, UN PAÑUELO Y FUEGO –pidió pero se escuchó un "Vete al carajo"-

Ambos niños miraron donde la sombra quien decía cosas como "Todavía que te doy el título de pa" "gente desconsiderada, solo quería hacer explotar mi cama" "Ya uno no puede jugar, así no se pinches puede" "Hijo de la blip blup blap" y el típico sacado de lengua **(QUE NIÑA MÁS GROSERA)**

**Shiro: **ignórala, está loca –miro al peli naranja, la pelinegra asintió-

* * *

Los cinco estaban en su prueba de fuerza mensual, el chico castaño no había tenido tanta suerte… o tal vez sí, no tenía que aguantar ese infierno.

**Orenji**: ¿C-como es esta prueba? –Pregunto con miedo-

**Mun**: debes de pelear contra unos robots –miro al frente- lo bueno es que es por equipo, es más sencillo

**Vocecita** **robótica**: Elige un nivel.

**Natsuki**: Nivel normal –hablo, pronto unos robots salieron- No olviden atacar a la espalda

Todos se movieron con astucia y Orenji solo seguía a Shiro, iban hablando de cómo hacerlo, la prueba iba de maravilla

**Vocecita** **robótica**: Aumente el nivel

**Mun**: Nivel difícil –contesto peleando con un robot-

Orenji pronto le fue agarrando el ritmo y con su mano convertida en una pata le dio un arañazo a un robot que lo noqueo

**¿?**: Así se hace Tiger –le grito emocionada pateando algunos robots-

**Orenji**: ¿Tiger?

**¿?**: El de Winni Pooh –le explico-

**Vocecita**: aumente el nivel

**Shiro**: como veras poco a poco se va aumentando hasta que se agote el tiempo, nivel experto –la vocecita atendió, el más bajo es el nivel noob, pero como nosotros ya tenemos experiencia empezamos del normal

**Natsuki**: hubiésemos iniciado en el difícil, pero por ti nos abstuvimos

**Orenji**: g-gracias

**Vocecita robótica**: Aumente el nivel

**¿?**: EL NIVEL PRO –grito emocionada dándole una patada al robot-

Dejaron de salir robots y tomos se fueron a la orilla, del piso salió un robot gigante

**Orenji**: ¿¡ESTE ES EL MAXIMO NIVEL!? –pregunto alarmado, todos asintieron-

* * *

Todos estaba exhaustos, no pudieron derrotarlo porque se les acabo el tiempo, solo querían dormir. Todo el día.

**Shiro**: ¿a quién le toca prueba mañana? –Mun y Natsuki apuntaron a la sombra-

**¿?**: Puta vida –se quejó-

* * *

**En las celdas.**

Estaban las cinco chicas hablando.

**Kuro**: demonios, la última prueba que hizo Shiro me dejo helada –murmuro apoyándose en el barandal-

**Mikan**: ¿¡cómo lo obligan a correr en un campo minado!?

**Hikari**: según tengo entendido no es la primera vez –murmura mirando a las chicas, sentada como india-

**Taiyo**: no, eh escuchado muchas explosiones antes –murmuro mirando a la puerta curiosa-

**Hombre x**: hora de comer –les dejo sus platos frente a sus celdas, ellas lo recogieron yobservaron los cachos de carne en sus platos-

**Nathali**: ¿esto es?...

**Taiyo**: comida para perro –aseguro- mierda…

**Kuro**: no esta tan mal –comento comiendo-

**Mikan**: paso –murmuro lanzando el plato frente a la celda de la oji rojo, todas imitaron su acción menos la niña quien comía feliz-

**Taiyo**: estoy harta… ¡estas no son condiciones para vivir! Debemos huir

**Kuro**: ¿cohmoh piehnsah hacehrloh? –pregunto comiendo-

**Nathali**: y si nos juntamos con los chicos –propuso-

**Hikari**: ¿Cómo? –pregunto-

**Mikan**: tengo un plan… pero tenemos que hablarlo con ellos… ¿Cómo?

**Kuro**: buehno –trago su comida y hablo- podríamos hacerlo de algún modo, pero es arriesgado

**Mikan**: ¿Qué propones? –pregunto-

**Kuro**: tenemos dos cinco oportunidades de ir al baño, en una de sus oportunidades una va a ir a buscarlos y hablarles del plan de escape

**Nathali**: tengamos en cuenta de que ellos son muy fuerte… a comparación de nosotras que no tenemos mucha resistencia física…

**Hikari**: y-yo podría ir –murmuro- soy de la que menos desconfían –todas asintieron-

**Mikan**: mañana empieza el plan de escape –todas asintieron decididas-


	80. Chapter 65: Viaje en el tiempo VII

**Viaje en el tiempo VII**

**Libertad.**

**¿?**: Me duele el cuerpo –comento llegando a su "habitación"-

**Natsuki**: no te quejes, a mí me toca prueba de láser, a ti solo te electrocutaron ¿has visto mi espalda? –Se quejó tirada en el piso-

**Mun**: sin contar con la prueba acuática que tengo el viernes a temprana hora –susurro-

**Shiro**: si bien, a mí me toca mi programada "Torturando a Shiro" en la noche… me van a lanzar cuchillos

**Orenji**: por lo menos no les toca campo minado cuando apenas empiezas –murmuro acostado boca arriba-

Los cuatro se miraron y pronunciaron un "Tiene razón"

* * *

En las celdas estaban las chicas, según lo planeado Hikari aprovechó su turno matutino y fue al baño, al estar dentro miro a una posible salida, noto el conducto, cuanto agradecía ser las más alta de todas, se trepo al inodoro y subió por la ventilación, empezó a arrastrase por los conductos, no tardo en encontrar la habitación vacía, bajo con cuidado y reviso por todos lado… definitivamente se había equivocado, pero desde ahí podía oír las voces de los niños, dio un vistazo a la habitación, se podía notar ese aroma a locura, un habiente muy fuera de onda, empezó a dirigirse a la habitación continua, con pasos lentos, sentía que por cada paso su cordura se estaba yendo, una vez desesperada corrió hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió de golpe llamando la atención de los presentes… para su mala suerte no estaban solos.

**Henri**: ¿Qué hace esta niña acá? –pregunto extrañado-

**Mun**: ¿Hikari? –pregunto sorprendida-

**¿2?**: no debería estar aquí –murmuro la mujer mirando a la niña-

**Henri**: Catherine, busca a los demás –le ordena y ella asintió dando la media vuelta- veamos qué quieres esta mocosa –se acercó a ella y la sostuvo del cuello de su camisa- tsk no vale la pena –la lanzo contra una pared, pero cerca había un carrito lleno de algunos líquidos los cuales impactaron contra ella-

Los cinco chicos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia, esta debido al impacto había perdido sus gafas, la cuales estaban rotas en el suelo, la pequeña se miraba con sangre y cortadas en los brazos y tenía la vista borrosa tanto por su ceguera como por el shock del impacto. Volvió a mirar sus manos las cuales estaban manchadas aparte con un líquido blanco.

Un recuerdo la invadió

**Flash back.**

**Hikari**: duele, duele –murmuro sintiendo el latigazo-

**¿?**: Cállate, eres muy quejumbrosa –le dio otro latigazo- no puedo creer que ni una simple bola de energía hagas, ¡ME DEJARAS EN VERGÜENZA! –La golpeo de nuevo-

**Hikari**: no, no lo hare ¡no lo hare! ¡SERE PERFECTA! LO PROMETO –la mujer se detuvo unos segundo, se dio media vuelta y ser marcho-

**¿?**: Más te vale Hikari… tu única obligación es siempre ser la mejor

**Fin del flash back.**

…

La pequeña se levantó de a poco, noto un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en su pierna y sin tener mucho cuidado se lo quito.

**Hikari**: desde pequeña fui criada con la enseñanza de siempre ser la mejor –empezó a hablar con una voz seria- me daban latigazos por hacer algo mal, mi madre me dejaba sin comer cuando notaba que mi peso aumentaba y si me salía algo mal me castigaba encerrándome en el sótano –se acercó al hombre sin importarle su pierna- "siempre debes ser la mejor, me dejaras en vergüenza si no es así" es lo que me decía

**Mun**: H-Hikari…

**Hikari**: y es que… tenía razón –se agarró la cabeza con las manos, su mirada se había oscurecido, miraba al suelo- siempre debo ser perfecta, no me puedo permitir ningún error, siempre la mejor, siempre perfecta, siempre perfecta, siempre perfecta –empezó a cerrar sus puños- si me dejo vencer por ustedes… dejare de ser perfecta verdad… sería una perdedora –sonrió con una mirada traumatizada- ustedes que creen siempre tener la razón, los estúpidos adultos que creen dominar… ustedes… ustedes, USTEDES QUE SE CREEN SIEMPRE LOS MEJORES,USTEDES NO PUEDEN SER PERFECTOS, TIENEN MUCHOS DEFECTOS, MALDITOS DEFECTUOSOS –le grito al científico quien retrocedió dos pasos al ver como los ojos de la chica se ponían blancos- LO MATARE, LOS MATARE, YO SIEMPRE TENGO LA RAZON, NUNCA DIGO UNA MENTIRA, SOY HONESTA, USTEDES ME DESAGRADAN JAJAJAJA –empezó a reírse descontrolada-

Los demás científicos llegaron e intentaron atacar a la rubia pero.

**¿?**: A la rubia no la tocan… PEDAZOS DE ESCORIAS –grito sacando tomando un cuchillo y lanzándose a un científico y luego a otro, matándolos con el arma- ¿Qué hay de malo en intentar ser perfectas? –Pregunto burlona- se siente una mierda que te golpeen por eso

**Científico**: ¿t-tu como lo sabes?

**¿?**: Porque… yo puedo ver su dolor… -sonrió con ternura- tu maldito –se acercó a él con el cuchillo en mano- muérete

Los seis salieron corriendo de esa habitación lo más rápido posible, se dirigían a las celdas, tenían poco tiempo, al llegar las cuatro chicas restantes se asustaron al verlos, la pelinegra abrió las celdas con unas llaves que agarro del científico, ella estaba manchada de sangre pero poco le importaba.

**Mikan**: ¿¡que les paso!?

**Natsuki**: ¡No es momento de hablar! –Grito escuchando las alarmas- ¡Mejor corramos! –Todos empezaron a correr en dirección a la salida, pero ya había gente bloqueando la entrada-

**Taiyo**: ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto preocupada-

**Shiro**: solo queda una cosa por hacer… -su aspecto cambio al de un lobo blanco, este se lanzó a unos hombre con una fuerza, velocidad y agilidad impresionantes, lo tiro al piso y clavo sus garras y colmillos en este-

**Natsuki**: ¿Qué se puede hacer? –Susurro para si misma- ¿Natsumi? –Se preguntó- ¿Dónde te habías metido?... ¿eh? ¿l-lo dices enserio?

**Mun**: Natsuki ¡No es hora de hablar con tus amigos imaginarios! –Le grito-

**¿Natsuki?**: ¿A quién llamas amigo imaginario? –Pregunto con un tono de voz más grave, todos la miraron extrañados, esta volteo levemente mostrando sus ojos rojos- no seas idiota y déjame a mi encargarme –sonrió burlona, en su mano se formó una bola de energía negra la cual lanzo a los hombres quien empezaron a retorcerse de dolor-

**Mun**: ¿Natsumi? –Pregunto dudosa- n-no puede ser verdad, tienes que estar jodiendo Natsuki –murmuro aterrada-

**Natsumi**: no soy Natsuki, esta no te puede oír tarada –le respondió haciendo los mismo con otros hombres- mejor has algo productivo y ayúdame a matarlos, vamos a empezar un divertido juego… ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?... oh ya sé que tal… Cuando los ángeles –las volteo a ver sonriendo burlona- se vuelven diablos ¿queda, no?

Mun no le respondió, formo en su mano una bola de energía azul oscuro, la lanzo contra el hombre teniendo el mismo resultado.

**Natsumi**: ustedes igual ayuden a despejar camino –todas imitaron la acción menos Mikan- ¿Qué esperas niña?

**Mikan**: No se… no se hacer bolas de energía –susurro-

**Kuro**: ni yo sabía, solo pensé en hacerla y mira –hablo con una de color rojo en mano- solo piensa en como se concentra el poder en tu mano y luego lánzala tal pelota

La castaña dudosa formo en su mano una bola de energía naranja, pero esta era más grande que la de las demás, movió su muñeca y la lanzo, esta impacto en cinco hombres.

**Shiro**: bien hecho castaña –le comento acercándose a ella ya convertido en humano- camino libre, vámonos –todos asintieron pero…-

**Hombre** **x**: NO LES DEJAREMOS –él y otros diez se interpusieron-

**Orenji**: a-ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

**¿?**: … lárguense –todos la miraron- váyanse, yo me hare cargo

**Mun**: debes estar jodiendo… maldición

**¿?**: Largo, antes de que me arrepienta… niños –sonrió sádicamente- no se preocupen, nos veremos de nuevo –noto como todos empezaron a irse- tal vez…

Todos obedecieron sin decir nada, los cuatro niños que convivieron con ella le dieron una última ojeada y siguieron corriendo.

* * *

Todos estaban escondidos en una casita abandonada, espirando agitadamente, aun no podían creer lo que había pasado… si definitivamente estaban locos, estaban jodidos de sus cabezas, asesinar… ¿teniendo 8 años?

**Shiro**: escapamos –murmuro sin poder creérselo-

**Natsumi**: ¿no me digas? –Murmuro irónica-

**Mikan**: ¿entonces Natsumi? –Pregunto dudosa- creí que era con K

**Natsumi**: no te confundas niña, YO soy Natsumi –se señaló los ojos- ojos rojos Natsumi, Ojos cafés Natsuki… supongo, a menos que haya una tercera y ahí, si se jodieron

**Nathali**: no creo comprenderlo –miro a la chica-

**Natsumi**: bah, no hay nada que comprender, mejor acostúmbrense… no sé cómo regresarle el cuerpo a Natsuki –todos cayeron para tras al escuchar eso-

**Mikan**: SI ERA ASI ¿¡PORQUE TOMASTE SU CUERPO!?

**Natsumi**: situación de emergencia –anuncio desinteresadamente-

**Shiro**: joder –se golpeó la cara-

Todos notaron un detalle

**Kuro**: DIOS, MIRENSE –apunto a los cuatro chicos que experimentaron y a la rubia- están muy mal

**Shiro**: eso… -miro a su hermana, esta le devolvió la mirada-

**Kuro**: cierto… –esta alzo su mano y le dio un golpe, aunque muy débil- IDIOTA

**Shiro**: a-ahora yo que hice –murmuro sorprendido-

**Kuro**: SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA –grito empezando a llorar- LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI… PENSE QUE IBAS A MORIR –grito aferrándose a él mientras seguía llorando-

Todos los vieron y decidieron mejor salir a tomar aire.

**Shiro**: K-Kuro, cálmate –susurro abrazándola-

**Kuro**: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? –pregunto exaltada-

**Shiro**: s-sé que estabas preocupada, pero ya todo está bien –murmuro-

**Kuro**: ¡NO SEAS TONTO! –Le grito frunciendo el ceño- NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS COMO SI FUERA ALGUNA CLASE DE ESTUPIDA

**Shiro**: … nunca lo dije con esa intención –bajo la mirada algo apenado, la niña se relajó un poco-

**Kuro**: dime la verdad…

**Shiro**: estoy muy herido… pero estaba más concentrado en huir… y en protegerte –susurro sin mirarla, la pequeña asintió sin decir nada. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio- lo siento

**Kuro**: venga, vamos a curarlos –lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a fuera, este la siguió sin decir nada-

**Hikari**: ¿ya hablaron? –Pregunto levantando la vista, ambos asintieron- lo mejor será curarnos y descansar –todos asintieron desganados- ya mañana resolvemos lo demás –susurro mirando a Natsumi, esta estaba sentada encima de una rama, quien le devolvió la mirada irritada-

**Taiyo**: ¿A dónde se fue la señorita timidez? –pregunto algo burlona, la rubia sonrió arrogante-

**Hikari**: a los más profundo de mi ser –respondió con arrogancia e ironía, nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto- venga que estar parados sin hacer nada no se diferencia mucho de ser una roca

**Mun**: c-cierto –murmuro mirando sus brazos- ¿me pregunto cuando cerraran las heridas?

**Orenji**: en algunas semanas… el problema son las del corazón… o mejor dicho las de la mente –todos soltaron un suspiro ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían estar a salvo?-

**Natsumi**: deohs, no estamos poniendo muy cursis –reclamo bajando de un salto-

Entre Kuro, Taiyo y Mikan empezaron a atender las heridas de los cinco, Nathali se dedicó a buscar algún rincón cómodo donde dormir, no habían explorado muy bien esa casa. Para la suerte de todos los cuartos aun conservaban las camas, algo viejas, pero era mejor que dormir en el piso.

Solo había tres… y ellos eran nueve.

**Hikari**: tres en cada cama… -dijo con sencillez- me voy con Mun y Taiyo –anuncio antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada

**Natsumi**: me voy con la pelinegra y la castaña

**Mikan**: Nathali y Mikan –suspiro-

**Natsumi**: como sea –rodo los ojos-

Los tres restantes se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces al fin después de meses pudieron dormir en una suave y vieja cama.

**Shiro**: después de dormir en el piso… esto se siente un paraíso

**Los** **demás**: y que lo digas –respondieron al unísono, no pudieron evitar reír-

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Todos despertaron extrañados, se miraron unos con otros y suspiraron de alivio, no era un sueño.

**Mikan**: bien ¿Qué hacemos primero? –Pregunto mirando a sus compañeros-

**Orenji**: tal vez… desayunar, como primer paso –respondió sonriente-

**Shiro**: buena idea –le revolvió los cabellos con una sonrisa, este se sonrojo levemente-

**Nathali**: _¿Qué es esta extraña sensación de querer verlos besarse?_ –se preguntó mentalmente, pero decidió mejor pasar de sus pensamientos-

**Shiro**: ¿Qué clase de cosas piensas? –Pregunto avergonzado, la pelinegra se sonrojo-

**Nathali**: ¿P-p-puedes leer la mente? –pregunto poniéndose como tomate, este asintió-

**Orenji**: ¿en que estaba pensando? –Pregunto de manera inocente-

**Ambos**: ¡No quieres saber! –gritaron avergonzados-

Las demás empezaron a carcajearse hasta que una almohada impacto contra Mikan quien solo soltó un "EY"

**Natsumi**: JODER, DEJEN DORMIR –grito acomodándose mejor en la cama-

**Hikari**: no, levántate fea durmiente –se acercó indicándoles a Mikan y Nathali que la ayudaran, entre las tres levantaron el colchón haciendo que la niña se cayera, todos volvieron a reír de la chica quien se quejaba en el suelo, sobando su cabeza-

**Mikan**: ¿pero de donde sacaremos comida?

**Hikari**: bueno, no sé, pero solo espero que sea mejor que la que nos daban –murmuro viendo por la ventana-

**Mun**: bueno… todo es mejor que comer comida de perro

**Kuro**, **Shiro** **y Orenji**: no estaba tan mala –dijeron al unísono-

**Mun**: pero no vale, tú eres un perro –se quejó y el albino lo miro mal-

**Shiro**: soy un LOBO, que es diferente

**Mun**: es lo mismo, son familia –se encogió de hombros-

**Shiro**: NO ES LO MISMO –y con esto empezó una discusión-

**Kuro**: ¿Cómo conseguiremos comida? –pregunto curiosa-

**Natsumi**: ROBEMOS –exclamo divertida-

-**NO**\- le contestaron todos.

**Natsumi**: puff, aburridos –se quejó cruzando sus brazos-

**Mikan**: bueno, busquemos algo afuera

Todos estaban en la calle, algo asustados, no conocían esa zona, una mujer los vio y se acercó curiosa, esta parecía que recién venia del super.

**Mujer x**: hola pequeños ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto preocupada, todos se miraron sin saber qué hace, una idea cruzo la maquiavélica mente de Natsumi-

**Natsumi**: n-no pasa na-nada –hablo con la voz temblorosa extrañando a sus compañeros-

**Mujer x**: ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto algo alarmada-

**Natsumi**: n-no sé si decirlo –miro a sus compañeros que la veían atontados- l-lo que pasa es que –nuestro padres…

**Mikan**: ¿pero qué…?

**Natsumi**: ellos siempre se emborrachan lle-llevamos días sin comer –dijo cubriendo su cara, parecía que estaba llorando, parecía-

Los niños la veía con una cara de What the fuck?, que se fumó, obviamente la señora no le iba a creer, no puede ser tan…

**Mujer** **x**: por dios, pobres criaturitas –exclamo soltando unas lágrimas- Tomen, tomen, quédenselo, coman pequeños, espero poder ayudarlos –dijo dándole sus bolsas a Shiro y Orenji que se veían atónitos, la mujer se fue limpiando sus lágrimas, feliz de hacer una buena acción-

**Natsumi**: ¿y-ya se fue? –pregunto con voz lastimera-

**Mikan**: s-si

**Natsumi**: jajaja debieron verlo, fue genial jaja –se empezó a reír sujetando su estómago- su cara de "Pobres criaturitas desnutridas" Deohs, debemos hacerlo más seguido

**Mikan**: serás –mascullo-

**Hikari**: al menos tenemos comida –miro las bosas con comida para una semana- es mejor que nada-

**Kuro**: vamos a la casa –todos asintieron y fueron a su improvisado hogar-

**Mikan**: veamos que hay, latas de frijoles y chiles, de atún y sardina

**Orenji**: carne congelada, Nuggets, pescado congelado

**Mun**: incluso hay jugos y refrescos

**Shiro**: mucha verdura y fruta

**Mikan**: y ¡DULCES! –exclamo emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos- paletas, caramelos, chocolates

**Natsumi**: ¿chocolates? –pregunto alzando una ceja, repentinamente abrió los ojos como plato-

**Mun**: ¿sucede al…? -no termino su pregunta porque la pelinegra se había abalanzado a los chocolates comiéndolos como si no hubiese un mañana-

**¿Natsumi?**: SUGOI, HACE AÑOS QUE NO LOS COMIA, LO EXTRAÑABA –exclamo feliz y con un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones-

**Mikan**: ¿Natsumi? –Pregunto dudosa, todos la miraron con atención-

**¿Natsumi?**: no, no, soy Natsuki, Natsumi se fue a dormir –dijo comiendo feliz, todos sonrieron al saber que la chica estaba devuelta- ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia? –pregunto curiosa, a todos les bajo una gotita por la nuca-

**Shiro**: eso… -murmuro nervioso- mejor no saberlo –esta lo miro sin entender, pero solo se encogió de hombros- problema resuelto, al parecer Natsuki muestra una adicción por el chocolate

**Hikari**: ya lo habíamos notado

**Shiro**: me refiero… ¿Por qué Natsuki y Natsumi volvieron a cambiar?

**Mikan**: porque si Natsuki ve un chocolate, su mente la obliga a controlar su cuerpo y abalanzarse al chocolate –responde sonriente-

**Kuro**: ya sabemos cómo regresarla… lo que no sabemos es porque Natsumi pudo tomar su cuerpo

**Mikan**: bien, creo que mejor comer lo que se echó a perder rápido –todos miraron las verduras-

**Kuro**: puedo hacer una ensalada –propuso sonriente-

* * *

**-al día siguiente-**

**Mun**: ¿creen que sea necesario? –pregunto preocupada-

**Natsuki**: no sabemos hasta qué punto nos pueden buscar, finalmente fuimos los únicos que sobrevivieron a sus pruebas –dijo de forma seria-

**Orenji**: pero ¿no se les hará pesado?

**Shiro**: si ellas hubiesen sabido pelear en ese entonces… no hubiésemos dejado a Maldición atrás –los cuatro bajaron la mirada-

**Mun**: pero entonces, no hay piedad, deben aprender aguantar golpes –dijo chocando su puño con la palma de su otra mano-

**Orenji**: a esquivar –dijo decidido-

**Shiro**: a defenderse –replico con burla-

**Natsuki**: y a pelear –dijo alzando el puño-

**Kuro**: ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –pregunto bajando las escaleras, se sobaba su ojo, señal de que recién había despertado-

**Shiro**: vamos a ponerlos en forma –la niña ladeo la cabeza curiosa-

* * *

**Mikan**: MOU YA ME CANSE –grito respirando agitadamente, llevaban corriendo diez vueltas a la casa-

**Shiro**: Cállate que yo corría más y en un campo minado, y si no me apresuraba hacia kabom –dijo sonando un silbato- solo por eso cinco más

**Taiyo**: QUE CRUELES –lloriqueo-

**Hikari**: a eso no es tan pesado –dijo más relajada que las demás-

**Taiyo**: ¡LO DICES PORQUE DE POR SI TU CORRIAS TODAS LAS MAÑANAS! –se quejó de modo infantil-

**Nathali**: creo que pronto moriré –murmuro agotada, a su lado Kuro asentía igual de cansada-

* * *

**Nathali**: YA NO AGUANTO –se quejó mientras hacía abdominales colgada de una rama, a su lado Mikan y Taiyo-

**Orenji**: no se quejen, yo hacía esto con fuego abajo mío –replico sonriente-

**Hikari**: ¿Cuántas más debemos hacer? –pregunto haciendo lagartijas, a su lado Kuro, ellas ya habían terminado los 100 abdominales-

**Orenji**: ¿Cuántos llevan?

**Kuro**: cincuenta –dijo sin dejar de hacerlos- cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos

**Orenji**: hagan hasta setenta y toman un descanso, ustedes sigan –las tres chillaron- algún día me lo agradecerán

**Mikan**: HASTA ENTONCES TE ODIAREMOS –grito subiendo-

* * *

**Taiyo**: burububur –hablo dentro de un estanque que quien sabe de dónde sacaron- (Traduccion: Ciento que mis pulmones ya no dan para más)

**Mun**: calla que yo lo hacía toda una hora y solo con cinco descansos –hablo con un cronómetro en mano- ¡TOME AIRE! –todas salieron y respiraron- ADENTRO

* * *

**Mikan**: NATSUKI NOS QUIERES MATAR –se quejó al sentir como la otra aventaba un dardo a ellas-

**Natsuki**: cierra la boca, a mí me aventaban cuchillos –exclamo con el ceño fruncido- es para que aprendan a no tener miedo –y es que , que culpa tenia ella de que fueran muy chillonas, solo las había amarrado a unos blancos, además tenía buena puntería-

* * *

**Mikan**: toy cansada –dijo tirada en el piso, ya había acabado ese día- uh ¿Qué es esto? –vio unas hojas que le tiro su prima-

**Natsuki**: sus horarios de entrenamiento y sus primeras calificaciones

**Mikan**: ¿¡COMO QUE UN CINCO!? –grito indignada-

**Natsuki**: es normal, acaban de empezar –se encogió de hombros-

**Taiyo**: tenemos lunes

**Nathali**: martes

**Hikari**: miércoles

**Kuro**: viernes

**Mikan**: y sábado… NO ME JODAN –grito rompiendo su horario-

**Shiro**: no se quejen, además los sábados solo son dos horas –replico burlón- por cierto, toma Hikari, excelente –le dio un papel-

**Hikari**: wau, no lo esperaba –dijo de forma indiferente, todas se acercaron y casi se caen de espaldas al ver su calificación-

**Nathali**: ¿¡COMO ELLA TIENE UN DIEZ!? –grito molesta-

**Hikari**: será porque yo no me la pase quejando –un flecha le callo a las Mikan- porque yo me adelantaba a todas –una flecha le cayó a Taiyo- Porque no me tomaba descansos entre entrenamientos –una flecha le cayó a Nathali- y porque soy más chingona que todas ustedes –una roca con la palabra "Perdedora" le cayó a las tres-

* * *

**-Extra-**

Después de varios meses de duro entrenamiento, las cinco estaban sentadas en el patio, Shiro, Mun y Natsuki estaba, sentado enfrente de ellos con un tronco simulando una mesa, tenía unos papeles con ellos, Orenji estaba a un lado con una vara simulando un micrófono y un papel en sus manos. Con las chicas estaban una roca, una hoja, una vara con ojitos pintados y una lata de refresco… vacía.

**Orenji**: buenas tardes, alumnas, maestro e invitados, esta es un día nostálgico –dice leyendo el papel- hoy se gradúan nuestras alumnas de la academia de entrenamiento militar MONS, con ustedes el profesor de habilidades y velocidad Shiro Okami –el albino se levantó y todos aplaudieron- la profesora de resistencia Mun Buru –la peli gris se levantó y volvieron a aplaudir- la profesora de defensa personal Natsuki Ito –la peli negra se levantó y le aplaudieron- y su servidor Orenji Tora profesor de condición física –todos la aplaudieron- se hará la entrega de diplomas y boletas, primero invitemos a la señorita Akarui Taiyo

La peli naranja se levantó y fue a la mesa, sus compañeras le aplaudieron, paso primero con Natsuki que le dio su boleta, luego con Shiro que le dio su diploma y al final con Mun que le dio una medalla de plata.

**Taiyo**: OH POL DEOS, 8.5 EN TU CARA MIKAN –grito apuntándola y dando saltos-

**Orenji**: ahora pase la señorita Kurosaki Nathali -la pelinegra se paró haciendo lo mismo, a ella le dieron una medalla de plata igual-

**Nathali**: 8.5 ¡SUGOI! –brinco feliz, todas le aplaudieron, al regresar a su asiento choco las palmas con Taiyo-

**Orenji**: ahora la señorita Pyuma Kuro –la oji rojo se levantó sonriente, como todas paso y en vez de una medalla de plata recibió una de oro-

**Kuro**: saque 9.6 ¡Genial! –amplio su sonrisa-

**Nathali**: fack nos ganó –murmuro celosa-

**Orenji**: la señorita Sakura Mikan –esta se levantó nerviosa, repitió el proceso y le dieron una medalla de bronce-

**Mikan**: miércoles 7 –se quejó, Taiyo la vio burlonamente- TE ODIO –la apunto chillando-

**Orenji**: Y por último, pero no menos importante, Suta Hikari -Esta se levantó calmadamente, al pasar Natsuki le dio una sonrisa, Shiro una felicitación y Mun le regalo el pulgar arriba- felicidades a la señorita Hikari, que se graduó con honores de la escuela militar MONS

**Hikari**: admírenme perras –les mostro su diploma dorado con un perfecto 10, y su medalla de diamantes-

**Taiyo**: ya me lo esperaba –murmuro cayendo para atrás, igual Nathali y Mikan-

**Kuro**: ¡Felicidades! –celebro- propongo ir por pizza… o a robarla –todos asintieron felices-

* * *

Había pasado un año de eso, los chicos entendieron que la única forma de vivir era o robando o haciéndole ojitos a le gente. Pero poco les interesaba, para ese entonces ya se llevaban muy bien, era de esos días en los que se relajaban y no hacían absolutamente nada.

**Natsuki**: que flojera –comento lanzando un bostezo-

**Shiro**: tú siempre tienes flojera –le contesto mientras leía un libro de quien sabe que madres- por cierto ¿aún tenemos comida?

**Kuro**: si no te preocupes, conseguimos bastante la última vez

**Orenji**: lo único malo es que algunos se echan a perder por no refrigerarlos –comenta viendo algunas verduras empezando a ponerse feas-

**Hikari**: y que hacemos ¿robar un refrigerados? Tenemos que poner una fogata para calentar la comida –hablo de forma irónica- ni siquiera tenemos luz

**Taiyo**: ¿y si nos vamos a otro lugar? –Propone viendo por la ventana-

**Natsuki**: ¿a dónde? –Pregunto mirándola- no creo que le puedan vender una casa a unos niños de nueve y ocho años

**Mikan**: eh estado practicando el copear alices y vi uno de control mental ¿quieren que probemos?

**Hikari**: no tenemos nada que perder, de todos modos siempre podemos volver aquí –todos asintieron- bien que vayan Natsuki y Mikan

**Natsuki**: bien –se levantó yendo con su prima- veamos ¿a quién podemos controlar? –pregunto mirando alrededor-

**Mikan**: ¿qué tal a esa mujer con ropas exóticas? –Pregunto apuntando a una mujer con un gran saco de seda color beige, ambas se vieron y asintieron acercándose- disculpe señora

**Mujer** **x**: ¿me hablan a mí? –Pregunto bajando los lentes de sol que traía puesto-

**Natsuki**: NOOO, al perro que pasaba a su lado, no le jode –hablo cruzándose de brazos-

**Mujer x**: jum que niña más grosera –se dio la vuelta para irse-

**Mikan**: no, no lo hará –la mujer se quedó quieta- usted va a comprar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad –la mujer se volteo y asintió acomodando sus lentes-

* * *

**Hikari**: no está mal y hasta tiene jardín –susurro viendo a fuera-

**Mikan**: fue genial, logramos que comprara una grande y miren –todos fueron a una habitación y vieron una cocina pequeña- lo suficiente para nosotros, este será nuestro hogar –todos se miraron con una sonrisa-

**Natsuki**: um ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto al aire- nah lo dudo, si no nos descubrieron antes, podemos con esto, sigue siendo la misma zona

**Shiro**: ¿qué te dijo? –Pregunto mirando a la chica-

**Natsuki**: si no será más fácil hallarnos –se encoge de hombros-

**Shiro**: lo dudo, es más normal esto que una choza abandonada sin luz

**Mikan**: igual tenemos cuartos, hay cinco dos en cada uno

**Hikari**: somos nueve… -todos se miraron y sonrieron perversamente-

* * *

**-Media hora después-**

**Natsuki**: eso es injusto, gano porque se esperó al último –se quejó viendo a Mikan, quien sonreía feliz, todos tenían heridas, habían peleado por ver quien se quedaba solo- bien, quedamos así, los chicos juntos, yo me voy con Nath

**Mikan**: y eso que fui la más baja –les saco la lengua, todos le hicieron lo mismo-

**Hikari**: yo con Kuro –suspiro arreglando su cabello-

**Mun**: nos toca juntas –le dijo a Taiyo, esta asintió feliz-

* * *

Estaban bastante tranquilos en una tarde de domingo, hasta que sintieron como algo los observaba. Todos voltearon la vista a una chica de pelo negro, esta se recargaba en un árbol mirando al cielo con una sonrisa burlona, sus ojos era de un color extraño, pero no por eso feo, un rosa fiusha, los volteo a ver.

**¿?**: Hola, ¿ya se olvidaron de mí? –pregunto burlona y algo perversa-

**Shiro**: m-ma

**Natsuki**: MALDICION –grito mirándola con sorpresa-

**¿?**: Hola Natsuki, hola Shiro –los vio con una sonrisa arrogante-

**Mun**: dios ¿Qué te había pasado? No volvimos a saber de ti…

**¿?**: ¿Qué esperabas? Los mate y me fui a vagar por ahí –se encogió de hombro desinteresadamente- en todo caso, me sorprende que unos mocosos pudieran sobrevivir por su cuenta

**Nathali**: ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto-

**¿?**: Los buscaba, después de todo debo arreglar cuentas pendientes –sonrió burlona-

**Shiro**: entonces maldición…

**Hikari**: ¿no creen que sea raro llamarla así? –Se metió alzando una ceja, esta soltó una carcajada-

**¿?**: Bueno, es mejor a que te llamen monstruo –siguió riendo un poco- un gusto verte de nuevo rubia

**Hikari**: ¿Por qué…?

**¿?**: Amo el caos –respondió una pregunta no terminada- no creas que los amo

**Hikari**: ya veo…

**Kuro**: en todo caso, ¿Por qué no te pones un nombre? –le sonrió con sinceridad, esta se le quedo viendo unos segundos-

**¿?**: um ¿y que proponen?

**Natsuki**: … no sé, te veo cara de Yami –todos asintieron- porque eras tan oscura como la noche…

¿**Yami**?: entonces ¿Yami Yoru? Me gusta –sonrió arrogante- el nombre perfecto para mi

Todos la miraron unos segundos, su apariencia no era como cuando la vieron por última vez, ahora tenía la piel pálida, y sus ojos eran más normales, su fleco iba a la izquierda y tenía un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho, cualquiera que la viera diría que es una niña normal.

**Natsuki**: bueno, con esto ¿Cuál es esa cuenta pendiente que tienes?

**Yami**: yo fui creada con un objetivo: Hacerle la vida imposible a Mikan Sakura –dijo de forma sádica-

Todos se quedaron callados.

**Shiro y Natsuki**: y lo dices tan pancha ¬¬

**Mikan**: OH MAI GOSH, NO –grito espantada, la maldición sonrió burlona-

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Mikan**: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito corriendo por el pasillo- DEJA DE CORRETEARME

**Yami**: oh vamos –canturreo saliendo de un cuarto con una motosierra en mano- SOLO QUIERO SABER DE QUE COLOR ES TU SANGRE, LA MIA NEGRA

**Mikan**: ES ROJA, ES ROJA –chillo aun huyendo-

Los demás tomaban un té en la sala bastante relajados.

**Shiro**: juguemos póker, el que pierda la va a ayudar –la mayoría asiente-

**Kuro**: enserio son crueles –murmura cansada y se levanta para ir a buscar a las dos, todos miran como empieza a correr tras Yami, todo por evitar que torture a Mikan-

**Shiro**: ¿… aún sigue en pie lo del póker?

**Orenji**: ¿Con apuesta? –pregunto-

**Natsuki**: obviamente tiger –todos sacaron unos pesos de sus bolsos- apuesto 15

**Shiro**: igual

**Orenji**: solo 10

**Nathali**: tengo 13

**Hikari**: 15

**Taiyo**: yo voy a ayudar a Kuro –suspiro cansada y levantándose-

**Mun**: apuesto 20 –todos la miraron-

* * *

**-media hora después-**

**Mikan**: arigatou –dijo con expresión cansada-

**Kuro**: Yami-chan, eso no se hace, debes pedirle una disculpa a Mikan

**Yami**: no –replico cruzando sus brazos- ¡yo debo matarla!

**Kuro**: Yami –regaño, esta negó, la pequeña puso una carita angelical- por favor –la oji rosa se sonrojo, desvió la mirada con un resoplido-

**Yami**: lamento haberte perseguido con una motosierra –dijo molesta-

**Mikan**: disculpa aceptada –las cuatro se dirigieron a la sala donde Mun revoloteaba la bolsa de dinero que se había ganado, claro que les daba el baile de la victoria-

* * *

Los diez se encontraban afuera descansando, tenían dos meses con Yami, ella era hasta cierto punto muy obediente… o al menos con Kuro lo era.

**Kuro**: NO, pídele una disculpa a Mikan

**Yami**: p-pero –hizo un puchero-

**Kuro**: Yami Noroi Yoru -los demás se rieron por el hecho de que Kuro la llamara por su segundo nombre-

**Yami**: NO ME LLAMES ASÍ –grito avergonzada, esta le dio una mirada y esta suspiro- lo siento Mikan por tratar de matarte por trigésima segunda vez en el mes

**Mikan**: disculpa aceptada –murmuro toda achicharrada, uno de sus cabellos todavía tenía una llamita de fuego, Orenji se acercó y lo apago- arigatou

**¿?**: Hola –hablo una niña, todos voltearon a ver, esta tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos amarillos-

**Natsuki**: ¿Quién eres? –pregunto viéndola-

**¿?**: m-mi nombre es Ren –murmuro nerviosa por la mirada de la pelinegra-

**Mikan**: hola Ren ¿Qué te trae por acá? –pregunto curiosa-

**Ren**: bueno, los vi de lejos y pensé que tal vez podríamos jugar –dijo con una sonrisa-

**Shiro**: me parece bien –dijo alzando los hombros-

Esta sonrió acercándose. Todos empezaron a juntarse, ¿Qué de malo tenia juntarse con esa niña?

* * *

Todos la veían con el ceño fruncido, esa maldita niña los había engañado, ¿tanto cariño le habían tomado? Que ciegos fueron, lo que paso es que Ren trabajaba para la AAO, ellos no sabían que era una organización anti alice, ahora estaban acorralados por varios hombres.

**Yami**: MALDITA TRAIDORA –grito intentado soltarse-

**Ren**: gomen –rio burlona-

**Mikan**: NO PUEDO CREERLO, NOSOTROS CONFIAMOS EN TI –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros-

**Ren**: no es como que me importe mucho –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

**¿?**: muy bien hecho Ren –le revolvió los cabellos- veamos que tenemos aquí –se acercó a los niños

**Natsuki**: JODETE –grito pateándolo en la cara-

**Hombre** **x**: REO-SAMA

**Reo**: hija de puta –le soltó una bofetada-

**Nathali**: no le pegues a mi prima IMBECIL –la pequeña se logró soltar y se lanzó a el-

**Reo**: Maldita chamaca DEBIL –grito y la pequeña sintió como sus fuerzas se debilitaban, en realidad a la mayoría le paso, menos a Mikan, la cual aprovecho para soltarse-

**Mikan**: TARADO –grito mirándolo, sintió un fuerza hacer presión en su espalda, un rato después salieron un par de alar color naranja con detalles blancos, su pelo se soltó dejándolo suelto y ondulado, su ropa cambio a un vestido con el top blanco y la falda naranja, tenía un cinturón negro, unos guantes de red hasta los codos naranjas, unos botines naranjas y unas mayas blancas, tenía un collar con el símbolo del yin yang-

**Reo**: ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? –grito viéndola-

**Mikan**: USTEDES, NO SE LOS PERDONARE –en su mano apareció una guadaña y las puntas de su pelo se volvieron blancas- Como te darás cuenta... Yo soy el ángel de la muerte –sonrió con maldad, alzo su guadaña y la punta impacto con el suelo creando unas ondas de luz, a quienes tocaba lo iba pulverizando menos a las chicas y los chicos quien la miraban con sorpresa-

Un rato después las ondas se detuvieron, todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba Reo… pero si Ren. Se acercaron a ella mirándola con indiferencia.

**Ren**: jeje –rio nerviosa- s-somos amigos ¿no? –pregunto mirándolos-

**Mikan**: vete al infierno –levanto su arma y la atravesó, justo en ese momento su collar brillo de un color rojo- ojala y te pudras –saco la guadaña y cuando lo iba a volver a hacer Mun hizo una bola de energía que le atravesó en la misma zona-

**Shiro**: lastima amiga, suerte para la próxima –el hizo su mano una pata y le rasgo del pecho al estómago-

**Natsuki**: escorias como tú no deberían vivir –murmuro mirándola y dándole una patada en la cara-

**Hikari**: seres del infierno, seres defectuosos –hizo lo mismo que Mun solo que en una de las piernas-

**Nathali**: pobrecita va a llorar –rio burlona y repentinamente puso una mueca de tristeza- traidora –con furia le dio un puñetazo-

**Yami**: será divertido vernos en el infierno algún día –toma la mano de esta y la torció, hizo lo mismo con la otra-

Los otros tres miraron a sus amigos con sorpresa ¿desde cuándo podían hacer eso sin sentir culpa?

* * *

Despertaron de buen humor, algo sorprendente después de haber enterrado en su patio no uno, muchos cadáveres.

**Shiro**: hoy es un buen día para ir a ver lo de la AAO

**Yami**: parece que ellos nos buscaran más veces –menciona viendo su plato de comida-

**Kuro**: ¿Qué planean? –pregunto dudosa-

**Mikan**: nada grave –sorbió un poco de su leche-

**Natsuki**: solamente vamos a destruir a la AAO

**Fin del capitulo.**


	81. Chapter 66: Viaje en el tiempo VIII

**Hola a todos, fiuu, falta poco para el final, como 10 o más... o menos, sepa, pero no se desanimen, aun tenemos diversión asegurada, diviértanse y recuerden, no obedezcan a sus mamis, y si las consideran locas ignórenlas xD (No es como que me haya pasado)**

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo VIII: **

**Shiro**: veamos, llegue a encontrar esta información –muestra una laptop, todos lo miran alzando una ceja-

**Natsuki**: ¿De dónde sacaste esa laptop? –pregunto curiosa-

**Shiro**: De internet –dice sin mirarlos-

**Hikari**: ¿y de donde sacaste internet? –pregunto extrañada-

**Shiro**: Lo robe del vecino –dijo con simpleza-

**Mikan**: pero no tenemos vecino –dijo desconcertada-

**Shiro**: aquí esta, la AAO o mejor conocida como Organización Anti Alice, es una asociación que buscan acabar con los alice, o mejor dicho con Gakuen Alice, tiene como quince localidades en todo Japón –voltea a sus amigos dejando de leer- es algo así como X

**Natsuki**: solo que estos buscan eliminar a los alice ¿Con más alice?

**Shiro**: algo así

**Yami**: interesante –murmura viendo uno de los edificios de las imágenes- ¿Dónde conseguiste la información?

**Shiro**: la hackee –dice con simpleza-

**Orenji**: ¿de dónde?

…

**Shiro**: entonces digo que podríamos empezar con las pequeñas y así ir avanzando de nivel –idea mirando a la pantalla-

**Natsuki**: ¡Pero claro! –Chasquea los dedos- ya se dé que hablamos, la AAO buscaba eliminar a Gakuen Alice, por lo cual mandaban a los de habilidad peligrosa a buscar datos o archivos en las oficinas del gobierno

**Mun**: ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta mirándola sorprendida-

**Natsuki**: … internet

**Mikan**: ¿Cómo conseguís… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de donde sacaste el internet, estamos en una zona apartada? –Pregunta al albino-

**Natsuki y Shiro**: … ¿quieren pizza?

* * *

Los pequeños se encontraban en un pequeño recinto a las afueras de Gakuen Alice, miraban a la puerta curiosos.

**Kuro**: ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? –Pregunto mirando a sus compañeros-

**Natsuki**: solo queda una opción… -mira a la puerta con frialdad- espérense aquí –se baja del árbol donde estaba y se encamina, toca la puerta y segundos después esta se abre, ella forma en su mano una bola de energía negra con toques morados, la lanza al hombre dándole en el pecho- entremos…

Todos se adentraron al edificio.

**Kuro**: ¿Cómo lo destruimos? –pregunto curiosa-

**Yami**: ¿Con bombas? –pregunta divertida-

**Mun**: ¿de dónde sacaríamos bombas? –Pregunto con ironía-

**Shiro**: tengo una idea, vamos a buscar el centro de control, ahí sabremos que hacer –todos se encaminaron al lugar-

**Taiyo**: si se fijan bien… es tétrico el lugar… -mira a todos lados atemorizada-

**Mun**: tranquila, si mostramos miedo seremos vulnerables –esta asiente-

En medio de su recorrido oyen unos pasos, al voltear se ven con un grupo de hombres armados, se asustan un poco.

**Hombre x**: entréguense con las manos en alto y nadie saldrá herido –todos se miraron dudosos-

**Yami**: sobre mi cadáver –se acerca con una sonrisa perversa-

**Natsuki**: ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor –sonríe de manera psicópata-

**Hikari**: ¿creen que les dejare toda la diversión? –Sonríe de manera escalofriante- aprendí un truco muy interesante –en su mano aparece una afilada y larga katana, esta corre a ellos y con un simple movimiento corta las cabezas de tres tipos, sin pensarlo dos veces repite la acción con otros dos más-

**Yami**: EY, No te quedes la diversión para ti sola~ -canturreo, en su mano salió una especie de masa color negro, la aventó a un hombre quien empezó a gritar mientras su cara se quemaba por el líquido extraño-

**Natsuki**: váyanse, nosotras nos encargamos –los demás asintieron corriendo fuera del lugar- veamos que tengo –miro su mano en esta se empezó a formar un arma, poco a poco tomo forma de un cuchillo grande- interesante… -murmuro, miro a un par de hombre acercándose- ¡Let's play!

Los demás iban a la sala de control, algo apresurados. Pero lo que no sabían era que algunos los perseguían de cerca. Kuro al ser la más atrás fue el blanco perfecto.

**PUM**

Los demás se quedaron quietos al oír ese disparo, voltearon algo lentos a ver qué había pasado, temiendo lo peor, al albino casi le da algo al ver a su hermanita de rodillas y con una herida en la parte del estómago.

**Shiro**: k-KURO –grito corriendo a donde ella-

**Kuro**: d-duele –dijo soltando varias lágrimas, apretaba la zona estomacal con fuerza-

**Shiro**: d-demonios –susurro mirando la herida-

**Taiyo**: Kuro… -la miro asustada, recordó vagamente cuando ella intimidaba a los chicos de su barrio- ¿Por qué…? –Todos la voltearon a ver, parecía algo traumatizada- ¿Por qué han hecho eso? ¿Ella que les hizo? –su mirad oscureció un poco- ¿Por qué? –Todos se quedaron callados, su actitud era muy rara- ¿¡LES HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA!? –todos, incluyendo a su amigos retrocedieron un paso, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello, antes ondulado, era liso- eso no se hace… -en su mano derecha se formo un arco y en la izquierda un par de flechas- les daré un lección –dijo sonriendo de forma escalofriante, alzo el arma y le apunto a un hombre, nadie tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando esta estaba clavada en la cabeza del sujeto- ¿Quién sigue?

**Hombre** **x**: l-l- ¡LO SIENTO! –Grito con miedo-

**Taiyo**: eso no le quitara el dolor al pobre gatito –la chica alzo una flecha- pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a pagar las cuentas

**Mun**: ¿gatito? –Se preguntó con extrañeza-

**Kuro**: no quiero verlo –susurro contra el pecho de su hermano- ¿no es mejor un arma que no te permita ver la atrocidad que haces? –Sonrió tristemente- ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser niños?

**Shiro**: … cuando nos volvimos diablos –sonrió con amargura-

**Kuro**: no quiero dejar de ser una niña –susurro llorando de nuevo-

**Orenji**: ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto a las demás-

**Mikan**: no hay tiempo… -murmuro mirando a los chicos- vámonos –todos empezaron a caminar donde Kuro y Shiro, pero notaron como a la primera le aparecía un cinturón, esta se vio curiosa, noto que tenía varios bolsillos, abrió uno, había una píldora de color blanco con algunas lucecitas en estas-

**Kuro**: bomba de tiempo –susurro inconscientemente, la píldora se transformó en una bomba con un temporizador, todos retrocedieron sorprendidos- esto…

**Shiro**: … dejemos esto aquí ¿puedes hacer más? –esta miro su cinturón y saco unos cinco píldoras más-

Los diez se encontraban en el piso, agotados, tuvieron que correr mucho, en las habitaciones estaban Kuro y Taiyo, la segunda había vuelto a sus ojos amarillos y brillantes y su cabello suave y reluciente.

**Taiyo**: con eso será suficiente –sonrió ampliamente-

**Kuro**: gracias –susurro débilmente, ambas notaron como llegaba al albino-

**Taiyo**: voy a bajo, si dejamos a Yami y Mikan solas mucho tiempo, nos vamos a arrepentir –salió de la habitación con cautela-

**Shiro**: tonta –le golpeo la frente-

**Kuro**: itai –dijo débilmente-

**Shiro**: eres muy débil…

**Kuro**: o tu eres inhumanamente fuerte –este endureció la mirada, ella se dio cuenta de su error- p-perdón

**Shiro**: no hay problema –susurro relajándose- no te preocupes

**Kuro**: lo hago porque temo lastimarte –dijo sonrojándose un poco- me importas mucho –al albino igual se sonrojo-

**Shiro**: y-yo… ¡n-ni que me importara! –Exclamo levantándose de golpe, desconcertando a su hermana- Tsk a quien le importa –se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado aún más rojo-

**Natsuki**: puff –ambos miraron a la puerta- jajajajaja joder, dios, no tenía idea de que fuese tsundere jajaja –empezó a carcajearse, hasta caer en el piso-

**Shiro**: c-cierra la boca –le grito avergonzado-

**Kuro**: … ya no entendí nada –se dijo así misma-

Desde ese día, Natsuki siempre le decía tsundere

Fin, colorín colorado este cuento se ha…

**Natsuki**: No empieces de mamona –interrumpió la narrativa-

JODER ME TIENES HASTA LA PUTA MA***

**[La transmisión ha sido pausada breves momentos debido a la existencia de una escena hardcor, espero unos segundo y volveremos con la programación habitual, gracias]**

* * *

**Kana**

Meses habían pasado, con el tiempo se acostumbraron a las cosas, llevaban tres recintos destruidos de la AAO. No era mucho, ¿pero que se espera de un grupo de niños? Sorprende que puedan hacer esas cosas a su edad. Era una de esas tranquilas tardes de verano, planeaban ir a recolectar información a un sede pero…

**Mikan**: ¡porque no podemos ir tenemos su misma edad! –se queja notoriamente, pues gritaba un poco-

**Kuro**: Yo igual pienso lo mismo

**Yami** **y Natsuki**: sus mentes son infantiles y necesitamos más información de Gakuen Alice

**Hikari**: Solo esperen ya volvemos –rueda los ojos, notoriamente irritada-

**Mun**: Cuiden a Nathali –la pelinegra la mira con cara de "Porque a mí me deben cuidar" "Pesados, se creen la gran cosas por ser mayores" "Putos todos"-

**Natsuki**: no se muevan –les amenaza-

**Mikan** **y Kuro:** -hacen un puchero- malos

**Shiro**: -se acerca a las niña y les sacude la cabeza- ya, ya Mikan-ko Kuro-ko espérennos, va

**Mikan** **y Kuro**: okey Shiro-nii –dicen resignadas-

Ambas miraron como todos se iban, ambas soltaron un suspiro, miraron como Nathali entraba a la casa. Pasan un par de horas, ambas estaban aburridas.

**¿?**: Hola –ambas voltean a ver a una niña, castaña de ojos color café claro, su pelo le llagaba al hombro y tenía una mirada tímida-

**Mikan**: hola –saludo dudosa-

**Kuro**: ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto amistosa-

**¿?**: Me llamo Kana –hablo nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

**Nathali**: Mikan, Mikan –se acerca corriendo a ellas- Mikan… ¿Quién es ella?

**Kana**: yo… -escucha un gruñido, las tres voltean pero se agachan al ver a su amigo lobuno lanzarse contra ellas, este arremeda contra la pequeña castaña- ¿a-ah? –lo mira aterrorizada-

**Kuro**: SHIRO BAJATE, AHORA –le ordena con voz preocupada pero decidida, este obedece a regaña dientes- ¿Kana-chan estas bien?

**Natsuki**: JODER, ¿Qué paso? –se acerca con los demás, la castaña casi se infarta al verla manchada de sangre- ¿Quién es?

**Shiro**: sea quien sea –empieza a hablar una vez vuelve a su forma original- que se largue –gruñe molesto-

**Mikan**: ¿p-porque? no ha hecho nada –pregunto nerviosa-

**Yami**: la última vez que confiamos en alguien, esa zorra nos traiciono ¿Qué nos hace confiar en esta niña? –la mira con una sonrisa retorcida-

**Kana**: y-yo –empieza a hablar notoriamente nerviosa y con ganas de llorar-

**Hikari**: ya es suficiente –todos la voltean a ver, su voz era calmada y algo baja- déjenla –se acerca a ella- solo está asustada –se agacha frente a ella y le acaricia la mejilla- shhh, no temas, todo está bien, no te haremos nada, ni dejaremos que esos dos te hagan algo –ambos chasquean la lengua notablemente furiosos-

**Natsuki**: … no sé qué sucede… pero ¿quieres quedarte un rato?

* * *

**Kana**: s-si hace poco me entere de que tenía un alice –les dice nerviosa-

**Natsuki**: ¿Cuál es tu alice? –Pregunta interesada, casi todos estaban en la sala-

**Kana**: c-control de plantas –habla bajo-

**Orenji**: sugoi –murmuro mirándola sonriente-

**Kuro**: A COMER –grita desde la cocina-

**Mun**: venga vamos –todos asienten-

* * *

**-en el comedor-**

**Kuro**: Listo aquí están los tacos –dijo trayendo el almuerzo-

**Mikan**: tacos –salta a una silla emocionada-

**Natsuki**: genial –dice sentándose más normal pero igual de alocada a la silla-

**Mun**: compórtense –les dice regañona-

**Kana**: wau comen mucho –los miro impresionada, ya llevaban tres… cada una-

**Yami**: y eso que no comimos hamburguesas –se burla, aunque en el fondo sigue molesta-

**Shiro**: ay, son unas bestias

**Kuro**: Hikari-chan ¿Por qué no comes? –pregunta curiosa-

**Hikari**: por nada –dice una rubia de ojos azules-

**Mun**: ¿y Kana porque huiste de casa? –pregunta mirando a la castaña- bueno me imagino que huiste, siendo que esta es una zona alejada de la ciudad

**Kana**: b-bueno m-mis padres murieron ayer –dice algo triste-

Después de eso todo se puso en silencio

**Natsuki**: entonces vive con nosotros –dice comiendo su taco-

**Shiro**: no será peligroso –dice para nada convencido el chicos, incluyendo claro, molesto-

**Natsuki**: solo necesita entrenar su alice –dice y los demás asienten, algunos molestos, la castaña se pone feliz- woou vivan los tacos –grita dejando a la mayoría desconcertados-

**Mikan**: ¡VIVA!

-Ellas sí que saben cambiar de tema –piensan los demás menos la castaña-

**Kana**: jajaja que graciosas –ríe levemente, después de un segundo la empiezan a acompañar con las risas, incluidas la pelinegra y castaña-

**Shiro**: bueno, será mejor comer rápido –todos asienten-

* * *

En la noche los onces decidían donde dormiría la pequeña castaña, debido a ciertas razones obvias, Nathali se dormía con Mikan y Yami con Natsuki. ¿Dónde dormiría la pequeña Kana?

**Yami**: que ella duerma con Natsu-chan –se burla, la otra la mira mal- yo dormiré en otro sitio

**Kana**: ¿s-segura? ¿No causó molestia?

**Yami**: Meh, de todos modos termino dormida en el piso –a todos les baja una gotita al verla decirlo tan tranquila-

**Mun**: entonces, no hay nada más que decir –todos asiente y se dirigen a sus habitaciones, algunos cansados-

* * *

**Kuro**: Hikari-chan ¿Por qué ayudaste a Kana-chan? –Pregunto acostándose en la cama, unos segundos después la rubia imito su acción-

**Hikari**: eso es fácil –soltó un bostezo- me recuerda mucho a mi –cierra los ojos preparándose para descansar- cuando era pequeña, tanto miedo e inseguridad en sus ojos, buscando un poco de cariño… por que a ti te pasen las cosas, no quiere decir que quieras que le pase al mundo entero…

**Kuro**: ¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto viéndola-

**Hikari**: no quiero que Kana sea como yo –murmuro adormilada- no quiero que termine con ganas de matar a toda persona injusta… no quiero que pierda esa aura angelical…

Kuro noto como la rubia quedo dormida con un par de lágrimas cruzando por sus mejillas, se las quito y se preparó para dormir.

**Kuro**: eso no pasara –susurro igual quedándose dormida-

* * *

_**Sumire**__: ¿a qué se refiere con eso?_

_**Nodacchi**__: bueno, como notaron Suta-san cambio mucho después de la escapada –todos piensan un momento eso, cierto es que pareció notable el cambio, pero debido a que la chica era muy callada, pasaban desapercibida esa parte-_

_Todos notaron como una especie de fantasmita se acercaba a Noda y le susurraba algo, este fruncio el ceño con preocupación._

_**Nodacchi**__: oh no –murmuro- Tsubasa, Hyuuga-san, Nogi-san acompáñenme-_

_**Natsume**__: ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto-_

_**Nodacchi**__: no hay tiempo de explicar –los tres lo siguieron y el los saco del vórtice espacio tiempo-_

_**Hotaru**__: ¿Qué pa…? –todos notaron como se abrió otra ventana se asomaron a ella viendo que mostraba la sala de maestro-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro llegaron de nuevo a la realidad, notaron como Natsuki tenía a Narumi agarrado del cuello de la camisa, este tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, en la puerta estaban los chicos viendo la escena sin inmutarse, y es que, todos la sabían, si la pelinegra se llegaba a enterar de eso…

**Natsuki**: ¿Ahora quién va a morir? –Pregunto de forma burlona- oh si tuu~ -canturrea divertida- ¿sabes que ganaste? ESTO –le propino un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire- ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh?

**Serina**: ¡Narumi! –intento ir pero la mano de Hikari se lo impidió-

**Mikan**: n-no interfiera es peligroso -le dijo algo asustada, porque la que se estaba volviendo loca no era Natsumi, si no la misma Natsuki-

**Jinno**: Sakura tiene razón… -murmuro viendo con impotencia la escena-

**Kuro**: ya no quiero ver más muertes –negó cubriendo sus ojos

**Tsubasa**: ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? –todos voltearon a ver a los cuatro recién llegado-

**Shiro**: Volvieron… -los miro de forma fría, Tsubasa se acercó a donde Natsuki- yo no haría eso –dijo interponiéndose en el camino

**Ruka**: p-pero –todos negaron-

**Mikan**: Ruka no interfieras esta vez… porque tú eres el único que la puede calmar –este la miro sin entender- probablemente les suene cruel… pero ni que fuéramos los héroes de la historia

**Hikari**: el chiste es… todos aquí queremos que Natsuki complete su venganza –los chicos abrieron sus ojos impresionados- no somos los villanos… pero tampoco los babosos que creen que la gente puede cambiar

**Ruka**: claro que pueden…

**Hikari**: NO –grito mirándolo con desagrado- la gente no cambia, jamás lo hace, siempre son así, solo que lo saben ocultar bien –le miro unos segundos y volteo la vista- la gente con esa mentalidad de creer que todo es color de rosa… -murmuro algo inentendible-

**Natsuki**: ¿tus últimas palabras? –pregunto de forma seria-

**Tsubasa**: MIKAN –le grito mirándola desesperado, esta solo agacho la mirada- ustedes no eran así… lo vi

**Taiyo**: sabemos que lo vieron –dijo con un tono inexpresivo, lo cual los sorprendió mucho- y sabemos que… de seguro no han llegado a ESA parte

**Natsume**: ¿"Esa" parte? –Pregunto por primera vez-

**Narumi**. Lo lamento –todos voltearon la vista a los dos, Natsuki apretó los dientes furiosa-

**Natsuki**: ¿lo lamentas? –Su cara se deformo a una mueca de furia- lo lamentas… ¿¡CREES QUE LAMENTANDOLO LO VAS A ARREGLAR!? –este la miro culpable- TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MIERDA QUE SE SUETE SABER QUE TUS PADRE MURIERON Y TU NO PUDISTE HACER NADA, NADA –en sus ojos se formaron las lágrimas, se iba a desquitar de una vez por todos, al menos seria por completo- tantos años culpando a X por lo que TÚ hiciste… ELLOS CONFIABAN EN TI –el rubio se tensó al oír esa frase- MI MADRE, **MI PADRE, **MIS TIOS, TODOS Y TÚ LOS TRAICIONASTES –las lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas- le quitaste a Youchi la oportunidad de crecer junto a sus padre… a mis primas les causaste un puto trauma… -hablo con asco- y a mi… a mí me… me convertiste en esto –uno de sus ojos se volvió color rojo- SOY UN MOSTRUO/**SOY UN MONSTRUO POR TU CULPA **–su voz sonó doble, pero la segunda voz era muy gruesa y algo demoniaca- y aun así… debía aguantar tantos años, fingiendo ser fuerte, una buena líder, porque mientras los demás intentaban superarlo yo me iba destruyendo por dentro… y lo sigo haciendo… y no solo metafóricamente –soltó un poco su agarre, Natsume y Tsubasa no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para sujetarla con fuerza y llevarla con Nodacchi- SUELTENME –grito alterada-

**Nodacchi**: suerte –les dijo y los llevo a la dimensión espacio-tiempo, pero con ahora los chicos-

Al llegar todos miraron a la pelinegra que forcejeaba con soltarse, inútilmente, aunque le pesara eran más fuertes que ella.

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **YA DEJENNOS** –rugió Natsumi molesta, ambos la soltaron y esta los miro con odio- **hijos de pu..** –Se detuvo al ser interrumpida por su compañera de cuerpo- déjalos… -murmuro con la voz vacía-

**Mikan**: Natsu…

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: déjennos un momento a solas –se levantó con pesadez y se alejó- **no entiendo cómo puedes defenderles… **no es su culpa –hizo una mueca de desagrado- **no, pero lo pudimos a ver matado –**la chica paro su andar- **pero tienes razón… eso no devolverá a papá y mamá a la vida –**cuando la oji rojo creyó que iba a volver a llorar**\- **no voy a llorar… eso es de débiles… yo soy fuerte –se auto-convencía la chica- **¿es eso auto convencimiento? Eso es basura Natsuki, la gente es basura, todos son iguales de ratas**

**Ruka: ¿**porque tan segura de eso? –pregunto llegando donde ellas-

**Natsuki**/**Natsumi**: **es la verdad rubio** -ambos se miraron, o al menos Natsumi y Ruka- **no entiendo que tienes de especial, como para calmarnos, no me agradas en nada –**le miro con asco-

**Ruka**: no entiendo como alguien tan genial puede ser así de cruel –ambas chicas se sorprendieron al oírlo hablar-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **t-tarado **–giro la vista con un pequeño sonrojo- **tsk, mejor me voy, no soporto a tus amigos Natsuki **–la chica cerro los ojos- yo no diría lo mismo –al abrirlos ambos eran color café, soltó un suspiro- le agradas –no supuso, afirmo-

**Ruka**: no diría lo mismo –una gotita le salió de la cabeza-

**Natsuki**: te agradas… solo por el hecho de que tú eres el único que la puede controlar… o me puedes hacer más fuerte –lo miro unos segundos- vamos con los demás

**Ruka**: ¿segura?

**Natsuki**: si… terminen lo que empezaron, hagan como que las personas a las que les espiaron la vida no están –le reprocho mirándolo desconfiada-

**Ruka**: e-etto b-bueno e-eso es porque… ESPERA, TU NO NOS DIJISTE QUE NOS CONOCIAMOS –ahora era el turno de reprochar al rubio, la pelinegra quedo blanca-

**Natsuki**: … PUTO NODACCHI-SENSEI

* * *

-Mientras tanto en Narnia-

**Mikan**: ¿en dónde se quedaron? –pregunto viendo a la ventana, notando como el solecito salía-

-PUTO NODACCHI-SENSEI- Todos miraron a la dirección donde se había ido la pelinegra y había sido seguida por el rubio.

-NO CONTESTATE MI PREGUNTA- todos pusieron cara de entender al oír el grito del rubio, pero lejos de ser una pelea seria, parecía algo cómico.

**Jin**: ya le reclamo

**Shiro**: ¿reclamar qué?

**Shin**: luego te enteras Shiro, luego te enteras –este miro a los primos con desconfianza-

**Natsuki**: ya, ya, perdón, era por su bien –venía a lado del rubio con carita de perrito regañado-

**Ruka**: ¡Esa qué clase de excusa es! –le miro molesto-

**Natsuki**: una del tipo Mikan

**Mikan**: ¡EY! A mí no me metas en tus líos

**Nodacchi**: sigamos –sonrió estúpidamente, todos asintieron-

* * *

Era el medio día, y hay estaban todos buscando el modo de ayudar a Kana con el control de su alice.

**Shiro**: sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo –gruñe molesto-

**Natsuki**: sigo pensando que eres puto –le gruñe de igual modo-

**Orenji**: sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo el que se peleen –le replica molesto- Kana-chan debe estar apurada por saber defenderse con su alice

**Kana**: a-ah esto –la pequeña solo observaba nerviosa como el albino y la pelinegra se dedicaban una mirada asesina-

**Hikari**: bueno, la única forma de hacerlo es alejando a Shiro del entrenamiento ¿Quién me apoya? –todos menos Kana, Kuro y el atacado alzan la mano-

**Shiro**: ¿¡Es enserio!? –Los mira molesto- ¿me traicionas? –Mira molesto a Orenji quien se esconde tras Mun-

**Orenji**: si te pones en ese plan, jamás progresaremos -dice nervioso-

**Shiro**: putos todos –se va molesto-

**Yami**: ya lo sabíamos –rio burlona- empecemos

* * *

**-con el albino enojón-**

**Shiro**: malditos idiotas, ¿Qué no aprenden? –Murmuraba caminando molesto- por cierto, deja de seguirme Nathali

**Nathali**: ya, ya, bájale ¿eh? –Le mira con el ceño fruncido- no es mi culpa

**Shiro**: ¿tan bien les cae la niña esa? –pregunta viéndola-

**Nathali**: Shiro, no sé, es solo que… parece tan diferente… mira hagamos esto, si ella llegara a ser una traidora… tu puedes encargarte solo… y aparte nos golpeas –este se calmó-

**Shiro**: no es eso… mira sin contar a Orenji debido a que es muy tierno e inocente –Nathali le dio una sonrisa extraña- yo soy el hombre aquí… por eso…

**Nathali**: te sientes comprometido a protegernos –le da un abrazo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo-

**Shiro**: ¿q-que? ¡Claro que no! MÁS BIEN OBLIGADO –grito avergonzado-

**Nathali**: vamos –le mira sonriente- tal vez, incluso, Kana-chan sea alguien a quien quieras proteger

**Shiro**: tú –suelta un suspiro- tal vez… solo talvez, tengas razón

**Nathali**: ¿ves? Venga vamos con los demás

* * *

_**Sumire**__: um ¿Quién es esa tal Kana? –pregunto mirando a los chicos que no respondieron-_

_**Anna**__: ¿Chicos? –pregunto preocupada-_

_**Jin**__: … ella es…_

* * *

Justo llegaba la noche, debido al cansancio la castaña cayo dormida casi al instante. En cambio los chicos estaban más normales. La costumbre. Los días pasaban rápido, entre duros entrenamientos y noches tranquilas, al lobo no le costó acostumbrarse e incluso, aceptarla, aunque algo desconfiado aun. Después de un par de meses, los once niños preparados para su primera misión junto con Kana, aquí en una sede de la AAO

**Hikari**: ¿listos? –Pregunto viendo a la castaña-

**Kana**: estoy algo nerviosa –les dijo mirando al edificio-

**Shiro**: tranquila, si te pones nerviosa serás vulnerable a ellos…

**Kana**: t-tienes razón –contesto más decidida-

**Natsuki**: bien… entremos

Los pequeños se adentraron al edificio, algunos nerviosos por lo que podía pasar. Lograron llegar a la parte de arriba. Empezaron saquear todo el lugar.

**Shiro**: Kuro ve junto a Yami y coloquen bombas de botón –esta asintió- Kana ayúdame

**Kana**: ¿en qué? –pregunta acercándose-

**Shiro**: díctame estos números –esta asiente-

Los demás revisaban papeles e incluso checaban que podían robar y vender después. Una vez terminaron, salieron en busca de ambas pelinegras. Al llegar al piso de abajo notaron a las dos viendo a un grupo de hombres cubriendo la salida.

**Hombre**: las manos en alto –dijo apuntándolos con un arma, todos obedecieron-

**Natsuki**: Kana –le susurro- ¿ves esas masetas? –Ambas observaron un par de masetas en la entrada, con unos manzaneros pequeños- ya sabes que hacer

Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo a reaccionar las plantas atraparon a los hombre, los niños corrieron fuera de su alcance, saliendo por las ventanas.

**Hikari**: ¡cierren las puertas! –Grito corriendo aun, los dos chicos del grupo hicieron lo ordenado y Shiro lo sello con hielo- vengan, Kuro actívalas –una vez ambos estuvieron con las niñas, Kuro presiono un botón y el edificio empezó a estallar por dentro-

**Mikan**: meh, estuvo relativamente fácil

**Nathali**: el alice de Kana es una pasada –la niña se sonrojo levemente-

**Kana**: g-gracias

**Yami**: volvamos, tengo hambre –los niños se dieron la vuelta yéndose pero Kana sintió como jalaban de su blusa-

**Kana**: ¿ah? –Volteo y pego un grito al ver a un hombre incinerado agarrándola, Shiro volvió y le dio una patada, sosteniendo a la pequeña de los hombros-

**Shiro**: ¿estás bien? –pregunto viéndola, ella asintió- tranquila _lo mejor será que te acostumbres _–le susurro de una menara algo perturbadora-

**Kana**: s-si –miro al cadáver nerviosa-

* * *

Al regreso todos se prepararon para comer, aun Kana no tenía mucha hambre que digamos, incluso seguí algo asqueada por lo sucedido. Tanto Mikan como Kana estaban afuera.

**Mikan**: ey tranquila no pasa nada, al principio si es difícil, pero es por la protección de otros

**Kana**: ¿protección? –pregunta nerviosa-

**Mikan**: mira, sé que es raro pero… la AAO busca acabar con la gente como nosotros, incluso si no han hecho nada, por eso la acabamos, para que nadie sufra

**Kana**: eso es bueno –sonrió un poco- está bien, debo ser más valiente, no puedo huir de la realidad siempre –ambas se sonrieron-

**Natsuki**: Oigan rápido que tengo hambre –les grita a lo lejos a lo que ambas van-

**Mikan**: Ya vamos, ya vamos –dice mientras llegan a la cocina, todos ya estaban sentados y hablando-

**Nathali**: Ya llegan

**Mikan**: Claro Nathali, hoy hay –ven como llega Kuro con la comida-

**Natsuki y Mikan**: hamburguesas –ambas empiezan a comer-

**Mun**: Coman bien –las regaña-

**Natsuki y Mikan**: si mamá –la ignoran mientras siguen comiendo fascinadas-

**Nathali**: Son muy divertidas –rie un poco-

**Yami**: Diría que más bien son tontas Kana -dice viéndolas burlona

**Nathali**: jaja eso si Yami

**Natsuki**: cállense

**Yami** **y Nathali**: como digas jefa jajaja

**Shiro**: enserio son unas bestias –dice comiendo tranquilo-

**Kuro**: ni digas, estas igual o peor cuando ves costillas –le reclama divertida-

**Shiro**: c-cállate –todos ríen por el tsunderismo del albino-

**Orenji**: ¿Qué planes ahí para mañana? –pregunto-

**Natsuki**: como en Japón no es raro que los niños de diez años compren solos, ¿Qué tal si mañana nos gastamos lo que salga de vender esto? –Muestra un juego de té muy fino y antiguo, igual Mikan muestra un par de cofres con joyas-

**Nathali**: creo que lo merecemos –todos asienten-

**Kana**: ¿Cómo lo vamos a vender? –pregunta curiosa-

**Mikan**: alguien nos ayudara, aun no sé quién pero lo hará –sonríe perversamente-

**Kana**: das miedo Mikan-chan –dice viéndola nerviosa-

* * *

**-al día siguiente-**

Todos paseaban por el pueblo divertidos, lo que habían ganado era mucho, tanto para comida como para sus gastos personales.

**Yami**: quiero ir comprar armas ¿puedo? –Pregunta a Hikari con ojitos de cachorro-

**Hikari**: si Natsuki te da permiso –ahora mira a Natsuki-

**Natsuki**: solo si son armas chicas –la oji-fiusha salta alegre y se va corriendo- ¿Dónde irán ustedes?

**Shiro**: a la librería, al fin podre dejar de leer el manual de instrucciones del refrigerador –este se aleja-

**Kuro**: yo no sé, tal vez por pinturas y cuadernos, siempre ame dibujar –esta se aleja con una sonrisa feliz-

**Hikari**: iré a una tienda de reliquias, quiero una cajita musical –les avisa-

**Mun**: te acompaño, sabes que amo esos lugares –se aleja feliz-

**Kana**: yo no sé –mira al piso pensativa-

**Orenji**: bueno podríamos pasear por ahí –esta siente y ambos se alejan tranquilos-

**Taiyo**: bueno, viendo que todos tienen sus gustos superficiales y nadie piensa "Creo que necesito más ropa" iré a comprar yo ropa –esta se aleja con un aura de "Bola de idiotas, superficiales de miércoles"-

**Mikan**: yo iré por dulces –dice alegre- goodbye –se aleja feliz, pensando en todos los dulces que podría consumir-

**Natsuki**: solo quedemos tu y yo –amas primas se miran- ¿quieres ir a una tienda de anime?

**Nathali**: ¿anime? –pregunta curiosa-

**Natsuki**: ¿Qué no veáis tele de chiquita? –esta niega- JODER, tienes mucho que aprender, ahora que lo pienso… ¿y si compramos una tele?

**Nathali**: poco a poco Natsuki –le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa-

* * *

**-en la tienda de armas-**

**Yami**: hola –se acerca a un mostrador- quiero una pistola –el encargado la mira raro-

**Encargado**: no, eres solo una niña –esta lo mia molesta-

**Yami**: QUIERO UNA PISTOLA –se queja- tengo el permiso de mi mami –le reclama con un puchero- **(En este tiempo Yami tenía una voz de niña, por eso se veía tierna)**

**Encargado**: ¿y quién es tu mami?

**Yami**: es… es –miro al televisor y sonrió divertida- Madame Sophitia Lucero de las Nieves -el hombre la vio sorprendido-

**Encargado**: ¡claro, claro, espéreme un minuto! –se aleja apurado-

**Yami**: -mira a la cámara- iluso –mira de nuevo al dependiente-

**Encargo**: aquí tiene –le muestra varias armas-

Había escopetas, bazucas y varios tipos de pistolas chicas, rifles y deñases, Yami estaba fascinada pero algo le llamo la atención, un par de pistolas gemelas, eran hermosas, y no tan grandes.

**Yami**: creo que me enamore –miro embobada las pistolas- ¡estas, quiero estas! –las apunto, el hombre se las da, ella le entrega el dinero y una vez le dan su cambio sale alegre- las hamo –dice abrazándolas, todos la veían raro-

* * *

**-en la tienda de reliquias-**

**Mun**: mira qué lindo –mira un par de arete con forma de diamante- dicen que son gotas de la luna, y quien las use se sentirá conectada a esta –leyó la descripción-

**Hikari**: como digas –murmuro viendo una cajita musical de madera, tenía una bailarina de ropas blancas-

**Mun**: ¡Me las llevo! –Grito, una mujer se acercó y se las envolvió, esta pago y se juntó con la rubia- es linda

**Hikari**: si –dice viéndola- me la llevo –la tomo con delicadeza y la llevo al mostrador- ¿algo más?

**Mun**: si esto –mostro un collar con una piedra azul- me gusta –lo mira divertida-

**Hikari**: eres un caso perdido Mun –giro los ojos, desde pequeñas Mun tenía una fascinación por la historia, de su mundo o del de otros- ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo estará la reina?

**Mun**: ni idea –se encogió de hombros-

**Encargada**: aquí tienen –les dio la cuenta-

* * *

**-Con Kana y Orenji-**

Ambos paseaban viendo de tienda en tienda. Orenji se detuvo al ver una en especial, una juguetería… eran niños ¿Qué esperaban? No por matar dejan de ser infantiles.

Ambos entraron, era un lugar grande. Orenji empezó a ver algunos juguetes que le aburrían, en cambio Kana noto un par de peluches que le gustaron, uno era un oso color caramelo, su estómago era más claro, tenía sus ojitos amarillos y una camisita blanca y un sombrerito del mismo color, a su lado un conejito de peluche que era negro con detalles, como dentro de sus orejas y en su barriga, de color rojo y en su ojo izquierdo tenía un parche, tenía las orejas caídas y tenía una sonrisa tipo :3

En cambio Orenji se decidió comprar un par de patinetas, nunca en su vida había usado una, pero aprender no estaba mal. La primera era Naranja con estrellas blancas y las ruedas de color rojo, la segunda era azul con líneas blancas y ruedas negras.

Ambos se sonrieron y fueron a apagar.

* * *

**-en la tienda de mangas-**

Hay estaba Natsuki en un dilema ¿un manga Shonen o uno gore? Antes le daría miedo el gore… pero si en estos momentos fuera lo mismo seria irónico. En cambio Nathali veía los mangas, ninguno le capto la atención excepto uno, en un estantería algo solitaria, su potada eran dos chicos, uno abrazando al otro por el cuello, parecían hermanos… ¿ustedes que creen? Esta lo tomo con curiosidad y la abrió empezando a leer, al pasar las paginas se encontró con un beso apasionado entre los dos protagonistas, esta se puso roja viendo el dibujo, una trabajadora curiosa se acercó a la niña.

**Trabajadora**: ¿ocurre algo pequeño? –Pregunto agachándose a su altura-

**Nathali**: ¿q-que es esto? –la encargada miro y sonrió algo divertida-

**Trabajadora**: eso es un manga Yaoi, es cuando dos hombre se aman –la pequeña miro al manga curiosa aun roja- Ese manga es el más popular en estos momentos ¿quieres ver otros?...

**Nathali**: … muéstremelos

**Natsuki**: ¡Joder! No sé qué llevar –miro atenta esa gran sección, al final había decidido el gore- puta Nath –volteo a ver y la encontró con una dependienta, no le tomo importancia y siguió pensando- **(QUE ES HECHO NATSUKI, QUE HAS HECHO, AHORA SERA FUJOSHI… y… y shipeara el ShiroxOrenji) **

* * *

**-En el encuentro-**

Todos veían a Kuro, Shiro y Taiyo, la primera con un señor atrás cargando muchas lapiceras, pinturas, cuadernos y un caballete, bastidor, lienzos, pinceles y de más. Shiro venía con unas seis bolsas llenas de libros. Taiyo venía con un joven que tenía veinte bolsas de ropa, ella traía otras seis.

**Natsuki**: … no se hubiesen limitado –les dijo rodando los ojos-

**Los** **tres**: no lo hicimos –todos miraban a los niños con rareza, primero por estos tres con sus millones de cosas, luego Yami que aun abrazaba con afecto sus pistolas, luego a Mikan quien babeaba por sus dulces, igual a Natsuki que tenía varios mangas gore y shonen en sus manos, Nathali que leía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo únicos normales eran Mun, Hikari, Kana y Orenji-

**Natsuki**: vamos mamá y papá nos regañaran –todos asiente yendo a su hogar- ¿Qué lees Nathali? –esta la miro sonriente-

**Nathali**: el paraíso –Shiro y Orenji se acercaron curiosos y al ver lo que la niña leia se pusieron rojos-

**Kana**: ¿Qué es? –Orenji cubrió sus ojos- ¿eh que pasa?

**Orenji**: sigue caminando, tú sigue caminando –le dijo perturbado, Hikari y Mun igual habían visto y quedaron igual-

**Mikan**: ¿PERO QUE MIERDA LEES? –grito al ver lo que veía su prima, se lo mostro a Natsuki y Yami que igual lo vieron alteradas y cuando Kuro quiso ver Yami le tapo la vista-

**Yami**: no lo veas, no lo veas –Nathali solo rio por la reacción de su compañeros, Taiyo prefirió no meterse, esas reacciones decían más que mil palabras-

* * *

_**Los nueve restantes: **__y esos fueron los inicios de Nathali como fujoshi –suspiraron cansados-_

_**Nathali**__: jaja aún me acuerdo de ese día, se pusieron a lanzar agua "bendita" buscando exorcizar mis mangas… suerte que los puse en una bolsa de plástico_

_**Natsuki**__: años más tarde Kuro se enteró de lo que leía Nathali_

_**Kuro**__: ese día aprendí una valiosa lección, nunca veas lo que lee Nathali por los siglos de los siglos_

_**Todos**__: amen –todos suspiraron exhaustos-_

* * *

**-Extra-**

Todos vestían ropa blanca (Que esa misma tarde había comprado Taiyo para todos) Yami, Shiro, Hikari y Natsuki estaban parados, Shiro frente a estas tres. Hikari tenía una de las pistolas y Natsuki la otra.

**Shiro**: empecemos, por el poder que me fue conferido por todos aquí presentes, yo bautizo a las dos pistolas gemelas como Candy y Mandy… ¿por?

**Yami**: Candy por la dulzura que trajeron a mi vida –sonrió feliz- y Mandy para que contrastara con la de su hermana

**Mikan**: que hermoso –se limpió sus lágrimas de emoción-

**Shiro**: bien, prosigamos a bautizarlas –Las dos madrinas las acercaron a una charola con agua "bendita", Shiro tomo con un vaso el agua y las rocía- ahora ustedes son cristianas

**Orenji**: ¡Pero es mejor Messi! –Taiyo lo sentó dándole un coscorrón-

**Shiro**: que el señor este con ustedes

**Los** **demás**: y con su espíritu~

**Yami**: ahora ¡sáquense los tamales!~

* * *

Al día siguiente Natsuki fue al pueblo con la idea de comprar una tele, cuando esta llego todos encontraron una nueva adicción.

Mientras veían tan tranquilos su televisor, que quien sabe cómo chuchas consiguieron señal. Comían de los dulces que compro Mikan, en la cocina estaban Kana y Kuro.

**Kuro**: wau es hermoso –dijo viendo al conejo en sus manos- gracias Kana-chan~ -le abrazo feliz-

**Kana**: n-no es nada Kuro-chan –la miro sonriente-

**Kuro**: mañana organizamos un juego de té, será divertido –ambas asintieron felices-

**Natsuki**: no déjenme, SABEN QUE ODIO LOS DULCES –ambas fueron a ver como Natsuki corría despavorida de Mikan y Nathali-

**Mun**: Mikan, déjala, no le des dulces si no le gustan –Les dice mientras Hikari buscaba la forma de hacerle una perforación en la oreja, pero haciendo caso omiso se los dieron… serán pendejas-

* * *

Un rato después los efectos de los dulces más los tacos que acababan de tragar aparecieron.

**Natsuki:** jaja atrápenme si pueden –se sube a una rama, a su lado tenia todos los dulces los cuales devoraba-

Si como suponen, esta se había vuelto más loca de lo que estaba, rapto los dulces, golpeo a Shiro y Yami y se alejó de la casa y cuando se sintió segura, se montó en ese árbol.

**Mun:** te dije que tuvieras cuidado –golpea a Mikan en la cabeza-

**Mikan:** y-ya dije que lo siento –llora cómicamente-

**Kana:** ¿qué hacemos? –Pregunta nerviosa-

**Yami:** propongo que Shiro se encargue –dice, todos levantan la mano-

**Shiro:** tú también –observa a Kuro molesto-

**Kuro:** p-perdón, eres el único que la aguantaría

**Shiro:** igual a ella –señala a Yami-

**Yami:** Ya no seas nena y ve

El chico sube al árbol como si fuese una especie de lobo

**Shiro:** oi –la llama, notoriamente irritado- ya baja

**Natsuki: **ña que flojera –se para en la rama con un perfecto equilibrio- si me quieres atrápame

**Shiro:** mira ya me hiciste subir para nada baja o te juro que tus hijos quedaran tan deformes como tu cara después de que te de tu merecido –le dice ya arto-

**Natsuki:** okey –sonríe con maldad y empieza a saltar- jaja que divertido

**Shiro:** basta –se iba a acercar pero si lo hacía sabía que la rama se rompería- ya… estoy… hasta… aquí –se abalanza contra ella y la agarra-

**Natsuki:** oye –trata de zafarse pero-

CRASH. La rama se rompe dejando a nuestros dos amigos caer

**Natsuki** **y Shiro:** aaah –gritan mientras caen

-C-chicos –gritan todos al ver su caída, ambos ahora estaban en un lago-

**Natsuki:** pero que mier… -no termina porque sale del lago y va a un árbol a vomitar- agh mi estomago

**Mikan:** ya, ya –le da palmadas en su espalda-alguien valla por el chocolate

**Hikari:** yo voy –desaparece como todo una ninja-

**Kuro:** Shiro-nii –lo ve salir del lago, es obvio que estaba mojado y de su cabello escurría agua- sácate la camisa

**Shiro:** um –se saca la camisa-

**Kuro:** okey –empieza a secar la camisa de su casi-hermano con su alice de fuego- listo –se la entrega y él se la pone, mientras ella sonríe con inocencia –

**Kana:** Shiro-kun se encuentra bien

**Shiro:** claro Kana, la idiota es la que me preocupa –dice viéndola-

**Yami y Orenji:** ña estará bien

**Natsuki:** mou esto es culpa de los dulces –grita- tú puta madre Mikan

**Mikan**: a mí que

**Natsuki**: a mí que, a mí que, cuando me mejore –vuelve a vomitar-

**Hikari**: aquí esta, come –se lo da-

* * *

Al regresar Natsuki toma la motosierra de Yami y comienza a perseguir a sus primitas favoritas, mientras tanto Mun seguía con el intento de perforación de oreja. Shiro y Orenji practicaban con las patinetas, no eran buenos, pero aprendían rápido. Kana y Kuro organizaban su noche de té, Taiyo veía la tele y a su lado Yami igual observaba el televisor con sus hijas a su lado.

**Natsuki**: MUERANSE –grita furiosa-

-LA QUE LOS PARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-todos observaron desde la puerta a Mun chillar de dolor, sosteniendo su oreja izquierda- DUELE, DUELEE

**Hikari**: ¿Qué esperabas? –Hizo una mueca de molestia- babosa, idiota, pendeja

**Kana**: ¿estarán bien? –Pregunta mirando la escena-

**Yami**: si claro –todos se alejaron y volvieron a los suyo-

Esas tardes de verano. Los pájaros cantan, las risas de los niños, como Mun se resigna a solo una perforación y tira el otro arete, quedando solo con uno. Los gritos de auxilio de Mikan y Nathali, como Yami les cantan una canción de cuna a sus hijas y los tropezones de los dos únicos niños del grupo. Esas bellas tardes que esos niños jamás olvidaran.

**To be continued…**


	82. Chapter 67: Viaje en el tiempo XIX

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. **

MadokaKaname896: Si es mucha comedia, mucha... seria una lastima que sus vidas sean muy mierda, espero que disfrutes el capitulo :)

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo XIX; La tragedia de la comedia.**

La imagen dio un salto en el tiempo, ahora los jóvenes tenían once años, se veían bastante alegres. Ese día era uno de sus días de descanso, pues entre que salían a comprar víveres, iban a atacar la AAO, que al saber de su existencia los solían ir a buscar, y entrenar sus alice, pocas veces les daba tiempo de descansar, pero ese día no había nada interesante.

**Mikan**: Natsuki anda canta algo –Le pidió con una gran sonrisa-

**Shiro**: Vamos canta –animo con una pequeña sonrisa-

**Natsuki**: Okey, lo hare jaja –dijo entre risas-

I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so out of see  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love- cantaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa-

I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helplessly  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again –estaba bailando hacienda un espectáculo hermoso para sus amigos/hermanos-

I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love I need your time  
When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive  
I need to be free

**Kana**: Que lindo cantas Natsuki-chan –dijo fascinada por su voz-

**Natsuki**: Gracias Kana –le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida-

**Shiro**: deberías oírla cantar en la ducha –rio escandalosamente seguido por todos menos por la pelinegra y la castaña, la segunda solo sonrió divertida y la primera se puso roja-

**Natsuki**: ¡cállate! –Grito lanzándose a él golpeándolo, todos se unieron a esa pelea, entre risas y bromas-

* * *

_Los chicos miraban a sus compañeros sorprendidos, en esas escenas se veían tan felices, tan relajados a pesar de lo que hacían. Estos sonrieron tristemente, los recuerdos no se iban, y verlos en esa ventana espacio-tiempo les hacía recordar unas cosas que no habían considerado._

_Su infancia no fue del todo un asco._

* * *

Todos dormían pacíficamente… o casi

**Mikan**: KYAAAAA DEJAME YAMI –Kuro suspiro irritada, tenía sueño pero no podía dejar a Mikan a su suerte-

**Kuro**: enserio ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se calme? –gruño molesta dirigiéndose donde las dos- chicas basta –ninguna le hizo caso- chicas…

**Yami**: ¡oh vamos, ni que fuera tan malo! –Dijo con una soga en sus manos- solo quiero jugar al ahorcado

**Kuro**: Yami –la miro molesta pero esta la ignoro- chicas –volvió a intentar, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite-

**Mikan**: NO, NO, NO, YO NO QUIERO

**Nathali**: chicas dejen dormir –murmuro adormilada llegando con Natsuki y Kana-

**Hikari**: joder ya cállense y dejen dormir al prójimo –bajo de mal humor, odiaba que no la dejaran descansar-

**Mun**: enserio TENGO SUEÑO, CALLENSE –grito golpeando el piso con su mano-

**Yami**: pero solo quiero jugar –señalo la cuerda-

**Orenji**: pero no a las cuatro de la mañana –bostezo cansado, iba dormitando-

**Yami**: pero…

**Mikan**: sálvenme –chillo-

Todo empezó a ser un escándalo, un gran escándalo, Kuro se sobaba la cabeza irritada. Tenía sueño y estaba algo cansada de siempre resolver las disputas entre Yami y Mikan.

**Kuro**: no calma Kuro, clama, la paciencia es una de las más hermosas virtudes –siguió escuchando el ruido de las voces hablando al mismo tiempo- debes ser amable con los amigos, enojarse no ayuda, no ayuda, no… -el bullicio creció al igual que su irritabilidad, el silencio se acabó, al igual que su paciencia- aaah PEDAZOS DE ESTUPIDOS, MALDITA SEA, NO TIENEN CEREBRO, IMBECILES –grito furiosa-

**Kana y Orenji**: wou –abrieron los ojos impresionados-

**Hikari, Mun y Natsuki**: ou –se miraron con sorpresa-

**Mikan**, **Nathali y Yami**: ¿ah? –Se le quedaron mirando en shock-

**Hikari**: Kuro, cálmate, no te enojes, no lo hicimos con esa intención –le dijo nerviosa-

**Kuro**: Mi paciencia no siempre puede durar Hikari, ay son un acto de bestias, pero no podemos culparlos porque no lo hicieron con "esa intención" ¿verdad? –le encaro molesta-

**Kana y Orenji**: e-eh –se sintieron incomodos-

**Mikan**: oye bájale la espuma a tu chocolate –le dijo algo molesta e incómoda-

**Kuro**: Ah claro maestra no hay que hacerlo de grito señorita –todos la miraron en shock- y una frase que deberías aprender para toda tu vida adulta es ME REGALA UNA MONEDA JOVEN –todos exclamaron sorprendidos-

**Mikan**: me quede de seis –dijo tocándose el pecho dolida-

**Kana**: Kuro, con todo respeto, pero Mikan no te ha hecho nada –le dijo nerviosa, mirando cómo se iba a las escaleras-

**Kuro**: Oh, pero que oigo –dijo volteando y acercándose a Kana- ¿una intromisión? Debe ser Kana, la chica retraída que no puede hacer nada sin nadie –Orenji rio un poco sin querer- ¡Oh! pero que tenemos aquí, el estúpido y uke del grupo, el último movimiento de lucha que te salió bien fue el ¡huir como maricon! –este le miro triste-

**Nathali**: huir como maricon, eso es bueno –murmuro pensativa-

**Kuro**: Ah, claro, la que se la pasa leyendo porno gay! El único bufón de aquí que no me hace reír –mira a Taiyo- Tú no hables, no has dicho nada, pero seguro dirás una idiotez

**Taiyo**: Pero yo acabo de llegar ¿qué es lo que pasó? –unos signos de interrogación crecieron en su cabeza-

**Kuro**: tú eres un ser grotesco y repulsivo –le dijo a Yami-

**Yami**: Óyeme, óyeme, quizá ya sea grotesco pero lo... ¿qué era lo segundo? –pregunto dudosa, Kuro se dirigió a donde Natsuki, quien estaba acompañada de Natsumi, y Mun, las tres sonreían nerviosas-

**Kuro**: ustedes son los peores seres humanos que he conocido –les dijo con asco-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **ay, me la dejo barata **–dijo la oji rojo suspirando-

**¿Qué es todo este escándalo?**

Todos, menos Kuro, se quedaron quietos, habían despertado al demonio, porque si algo sabía era que nunca, nunca debían despertar a Shiro a las cuatro de la mañana y menos si este no había dormido mínimo ocho horas corridas. Notaron como este miraba con profundo odio a todos y de un segundo a otro la sala junto con los nueve quedo congelada. Ese día aprendieron una valiosa lección, nunca de los NUNCAS hagan enojar al Shiro y Kuro… o terminaran deprimidos, triste y como paletas de hielo.

Al día siguiente hicieron un pacto, si Yami no molestaba a Mikan, ella podría comer todas las hamburguesas que quisiera antes de que Natsuki y Mikan coman.

* * *

Los once se fueron a ese lago donde tiempo atrás Shiro y Natsuki habían caído, solo por los problemas psicológicos que enfrentaba la pelinegra. Habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma, digo llevan unos 6 de tal vez 15. Se lo merecían.

**Kana**: con este calor si vendría bien un baño –dice mirando al sol, cubriendo con su mano sus ojos-

**Natsuki**: en definitiva –dice tocando el frio del agua, sonrió al sentir lo frio, no era para nada fan de ese calor del infierno-

**Shiro**: yo no sé, me gusta el calor, tengamos en cuenta que debido a mi alice siempre siento frio –todos lo miraron unos minutos y después solo soltaron una risa divertida- mou no se burlen –hizo un puchero que se vio bastante adorable-

**Kuro**: ya ya –le abrazo por el cuello- mejor vamos a relajarnos

Todos después de un rato de quitarse sus ropas y quedar en la interior se prepararon para entrar pero…

**Natsuki**: Mun… -la miro extrañada, esta volteo y la miro-

**Mun**: que ocurre Tsuki –rio un poco, era un tanto irónico, Tsuki era luna y Mun igual significaba luna-

**Natsuki**: primero, no me llames así –esta rio- y segundo ¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje? –todos voltearon para comprobar que efectivamente, Mun tenía un tatuaje de una luna creciente, parecía tener más de la mitad del ciclo lleno-

**Mun**: oh eso… no es un tatuaje… es como una ¿marca? Cuando tenía seis no iba ni una cuarta parte, va creciendo de acuerdo al tiempo que quede, se volverá llena cuando…

**Natsuki**: ¿Cuándo?

**Mun**: cuando todos los guardianes, jueces, jurados y verdugo de los ángeles se tengan que reunir –todos se quedaron callados, sabían a que se refería ella, Taiyo y Hikari se lo habían explicado- pero eso da igual, aún falta –dijo despreocupadamente-

**Hikari**: pasota –murmuro, ignoraron lo ocurrido y se metieron al agua, al principio les dio un escalofrió hasta que poco a poco se acostumbraron- al fin –dijo alzando sus manos, casi, casi diciendo "aleluya", tenía su cabello en una trenza-

**Kuro**: se siente relajante –dijo con una sonrisa, ella tenía su cabello en una cola alta, debido a que este le llegaba un poco por debajo de la cintura-

Un rato después de al fin acabar con el calor infernal a Mikan se le ocurrió una malvada idea, se acercó a Nathali por la espalda y con sus manos le lanzo agua, la peli negra chillo debido a que solamente se había mojado hasta las piernas, por lo cual aún su espalda seguía calientita.

**Nathali**: ¡Mikan! –La miro "molesta"- bajo sus manos al agua dispuesta a vengarse, pero no conto con que esta se agacharía y atrás estuviera Kuro- u-ups, d-disculpa Kuro –esta parpadeo confundida, con su cabello escurriendo un poco del agua que la había mojado, esta hizo un puchero y al igual que la castaña y la pelinegra arrojo agua, de nuevo Nathali se agacho y el agua impacto contra Natsuki-

**Natsuki**: ¡joder! –Se quejó al sentir el agua-

**Yami**: eso significa guerra de…

**Hikari**: no lo digas –suplico mirando algo asustada a todos, quienes ya sonreían emocionados-

**Taiyo**: ¡Guerra de agua! –Exclamo y de un segundo a otro todo mundo empezó a lanzarse agua-

**Hikari**: miércoles –se golpeó la cara, pero pego un gripo al sentir como Mun la empapaba con ayuda de su "alice"- MUN –grito molesta e igual se unió a la lucha entre amigos-

Un rato después se cansaron por lo cual decidieron descansar, tirándose al pasto entre risas.

**Natsuki**: eso estuvo divertido –dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara-

**Hikari**: y que lo digas –rio- es tan relajante –susurro con una leve sonrisa-

**Yami**: pero admítanlo, no la pasamos tan mal –todos se vieron, ¿que deberían pensar?- al menos estamos juntos –les regalo su primera sonrisa sincera, la primera en siglos, una que demostraba la felicidad que emanaba la chica, por primera vez sin burla, sadismo o arrogancia- no se ustedes, pero yo lo agradezco, por primera vez me siento… no se

**Kuro**: ¿querida?

**Natsuki**: pues no… te amamos… claro un amor fraternal –rio levemente- ¿somos casi-hermanos, no? Si pudiera cambiar mi destino, lo único que pediría es volver a conocerlos

**Orenji**: no me imagino el no haberlos podido conocer –sonrió a la nada- el destino nos unió, creo que no importa cómo, nos hubiésemos terminado conocido… o eso espero

**Mikan**: n-nos estamos poniendo cursis –murmuro limpiando unas lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad, todos igual derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios- prométanme que pase lo que pase jamás nos separaremos

* * *

_-Es una promesa, ni el tiempo, distancia o muerte nos separara-_

_Todos voltearon a ver a los chicos que sonreían un poco recordando esa escena, hasta ahora habían cumplido… o casi…_

* * *

Todos descansaban tranquilos, al día siguiente tendrían una misión. Aunque ya no se les hacía nada nuevo, incluso era algo monótono.

Y como siempre iban a la misión, mataban, robaban y destruían, nada especial, ahora eran siete, un buen avance, admitían que era gracias a sus poderes. Ese día habían decidido tener una "pijamada" por así decirlo.

**Kuro**: ¿Por qué decidieron una pijamada?... es muy raro en ustedes –dijo con un tazón de palomitas en su mano-

**Yami**: para ver qué tan "normales" somos –aclaro con una sonrisa de emoción-

**Natsuki**: ¿Qué película vemos? –Pregunto viendo el DVD… Obviamente comprado con el dinero ganado de vender las cosas que robaban de la AAO-

**Yami**: de terror, gore, suspenso, misterio –fue nombrando con una sonrisa- y si no una porno

**Nathali**: la última no suena tan mal –dijo con una sonrisilla-

**Mikan**: d-digimos que íbamos a actuar como gente normal –se quejó temblando un poco-

**Shiro**: ¿entonces quieres ver Barbie el castillo encantado? –La miro con una ceja en alto-

**Mikan**: ¿Crepúsculo? –todos se miraron un poco-

**Todos**: Nah –negaron mirando otras películas-

**Mikan**: bien, hagamos un trato, si vemos cualquier otra cosa… después vemos de terror y la más sangrienta si quieren –todos asintieron con una sonrisa-

* * *

**-dos películas después-**

Tanto Mikan, Taiyo y Kana estaban en un rincón temblando como gelatinas, todos las miraban aburridos mientras comían.

**Natsuki**: matan gente pero les da miedo una película ficticia –murmuro comiendo una barra de chocolate-

**Yami**: fuck logic –dijo comiendo una bolsa de papas-

**Hikari**: ¿y si jugamos verdad o reto? –Pregunto viendo con aburrimiento a sus amigas-

**Shiro**: si, pero no se pongan de maricas después –se quejó mirando a Nathali y Orenji-

**Orenji**: oye, yo-yo no soy marica –le miro con los ojos cristalinos-

**Nathali**: puta, tenían que ser tan uke –se quejó de rodillas en el piso, golpeando el mismo con su puño-

**Shiro**: ya, ya perdón –miro a otro lado evitando la carita de perrito abandonado de su amigo-

**Natsuki**: pues empecemos –dijo con entusiasmo- ¿uh? Oigan ¿Natsumi puede jugar? –les pregunto con una sonrisa-

**Hikari**: porque no –noto como el ojo derecho de Natsuki cambiaba a rojo, señal de que Natsumi estaba con ellos-

**Yami**: bien ¿Quién empieza? –grito emocionada-

**Shiro**: yo, um Mikan ¿verdad o reto?

**Mikan**: verdad

**Yami**: JA GAAAAAAAAY

**Mikan**: jodete –le miro mal- ¡Bien, escojo reto!

**Shiro**: bien, debes ir al sótano y quédate mínimo quince minutos –esta se puso blanca-

**Mikan**: a-ahorita –el albino asintió divertido, ella con temblores en todo el cuerpo se paró y salió en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al sótano, al abrirla empezó a bajar las escaleras, todos miraron con curiosidad como el albino se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, la cerraba con seguro y se regresaba satisfecho- KYYYYYYYA DEJENME SALIR, DEJENME SALIR

**Shiro**: ¡te faltan catorce minutos! –Grito sentándose, todos lo vieron con recelo- bien, quien sigue

**Yami**: yo… Hikari ¿verdad o reto? –la miro divertida-

**Hikari**: reto –dijo segura-

**Yami**: te reto a mojarte con agua helada… afuera –está la miro con los ojos abiertos-

**Hikari**: argh –golpeo el piso con su puño y se levantó, tomo del congelador una bolsa de hielos- Kuro –esta se acercó y les dio un poco de fuego para que se derritieran-

* * *

Todos salieron, Hikari estaba debajo de un árbol y Yami estaba en una rama con un cubo, con el agua fría, la cual le tiro encima a la rubia que dio un brinco al sentir ese contacto frio.

**Hikari**: h-h-h-hija d-de p-p-puta –le dijo abrazándose mientras temblaba-

* * *

Los once estaban junto con la rubia y la castaña temblando, pero no por la misma razón.

**Natsuki**/**Natsumi**: bien, Taiyo **¿verdad o reto?** –preguntaron las pelinegras-

**Taiyo**: verdad, y no digas nada Yami –la chica la miro aburrida-

**Natsuki**/**Natsumi**: bien, bien –sonrió con maldad- **¿Cuál es tu secreto más oscuro? –**la peli naranja se quedó en shock-

**Taiyo**: e-eso… bueno, antes de que conociera a Mun yo era… una busca pleitos –todos la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados- incluso tenía otro aspecto –miro su pelo- raro

**Natsuki**/**Natsumi**:** pasaste** –dijeron satisfechas-

**Kuro**: bien, Yami ¿verdad o reto?

**Yami**: obvio que elijo reto –dijo segura-

**Kuro**: cocina –le dijo sonriente, está la miro con una ceja en alto- sin quemar la cocina –hay estaba lo difícil-

* * *

Media hora después, con 599 intentos fallidos y 20 extintores vacíos-

Todos observaron con desconfianza la masa verdosa que Yami tenía, pero bueno paso, esta vez la cocina no se quemó, ella tenía la piel negruna, el cabello cenizo y uno de sus pelos tenía una pequeña llamita, pero tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: no comeré eso **ni aunque fuera lo último de comer en la tierra**

**Shiro**: yo tampoco –aclaro mirando con recelo la comida-

**Kuro**: pero paso… eso es lo importante –suspiro con una sonrisa-

* * *

Un rato después de jugar todos se fueron a dormir.

**Mikan**: oi Nath ¿Cómo crees que este Nanami? –pregunto acostada-

**Nathali**: bien… eso espero –dijo mirando al techo-

**Mikan**: ya veo… -miro a la nada, Nathali noto esa mirada de melancolía en la castaña, tomo su almohada y le dio un golpe con esta- ¡ey!

**Nathali**: jaja –rio, pero la castaña igual le dio un almohadazo- ¡OI! –ambas empezaron a golpearse con las almohadas, un rato después debido al ruido entraron Shiro y Natsuki, ambos se miraron y luego a ambas, se fueron a sus habitaciones y tomaron sus almohadas bajo la atenta mirada de Kana y Orenji-

Al regresar golpearon a Mikan y Nathali con las almohadas, ambas "molestas" igual los golpearon, Kana y Orenji miraron desde la puerta curiosos, a su lado llegaron Mun y Taiyo quienes los llevaron a sus cuartos y todos volvieron con sus almohadas, empezando una guerra.

**Yami**: ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto llegando y viendo a todos golpeándose, esta se alejó con sumo cuidado, rato después volvió con una bazuca en sus manos, empezando a disparar ¿almohadas?... Directo ¿¡Como metió almohadas a una bazuca!?

**Director**: ni idea, así dice el guion –murmuro viendo el libreto-

Ok… bueno, como decía, todo esto llevo a una guerra de almohadas, en la que había mucho escándalo, Nathali con una sonrisa aventó una almohada a donde callera, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la almohada impacto en la rubia, quien acababa de llegar, todos se quedaron callado y quietos. Estando Natsuki y Mikan apunto de golpearse, Shiro encima de Orenji igual tratando de golpearlo, Kana atrás de la cama, la cual hacia sido tirada y puesta como escudo; Yami apunto de disparar a Mun y Taiyo, todos miraron a la rubia a la cual la almohada le había dado y ahora esta caía al piso, atrás estaba Kuro la cual miraba con sorpresa a la rubia, Nathali la veía con una líneas azules en su frente, señal del miedo que tenía, la rubia la miro severamente, se agacho para recoger la almohada y luego se acercó a esta, antes sé que alguien pudiese predecirlo, esta tenía una sonrisa burlesca y había golpeado a Nathali con la almohada. De nuevo todos siguieron con esa guerra entre risas.

* * *

Después de eso había pasado un año, ahora con doce años, seguían dedicándose a lo mismo. No había otra opción, ya solo le faltaban dos, pero los más grandes y peligrosos.

Los chicos descansaban ese día, estaban algo aburridos, siempre entre que robaban información, luego ideaban planes y al final destruían el local, les tomaba más de un mes, ese mes, julio, no tenían nada que hacer. En medio de suspiro y bostezos, notaron como una luz salía de atrás de un árbol, Natsuki, quien estaba con Kana, la puso tras ella y formo dos cuchillos en su mano, mirando con el ceño fruncido al árbol.

Shiro se acercó en su forma animal, dispuesto a atacar a quien sea, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa gentil, vestida de blanco, salió junto con un hombre de pelo y ojos grises y traje de mayordomo, antes de que el lobo se lanzara Mun lo detuvo.

**Mun**: ¿reina?

**Isabela**: veo que están bien –mira a la peli gris, peli naranja y a la rubia, las tres la miraron impresionadas- un gusto, soy Isabela y él es Yeferson

**Yefri**: pero díganme Yefri –dijo mirándolos, todos asintieron-

* * *

Se encontraban en la sala, platicando amenamente.

**Isabela**: ya veo, sabía que eran ustedes –dijo mirando al trio de primas- las tres son guardianas –estas se miraron impresionadas- bueno todas menos… -miro a Mikan-

**Mikan**: ¿ah sí? ¿Entonces que soy? –pregunto curiosa-

**Isabela**: tú eres… el ángel de la muerte –esta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-

**Mikan**: a-ángel de la muerte… -todos miraron como se había puesto pálida y como su labio inferior tembló-

**Isabela**: si… Mikan tú eres el ángel de la muerte, la próxima verdugo –esta se levantó mirando al piso y salió de la casa-

**Natsuki**: ¡Mikan! –salió seguida de ella, bastante preocupada-

**Isabela**: creo que no debí…

**Hikari**: estará bien –miro a la puerta con preocupación- solo necesita aclarar sus ideas –vieron como Natsuki volvía con una mirada extraña, pero se notaba nerviosismo-

**Natsuki**: necesita estar sola –susurro con la voz algo rota-

**Isabela**: Ya veo…

**Nathali**: ¿Qué tipo de guardianas somos? –pregunto nerviosa-

**Isabela**: tú eres la guardiana del amor –la miro con atención, esta se miró impresionada las manos-

**Nathali**: woa –solo eso pudo decir-

**Isabela**: y tú eres… -miro a Natsuki- la guardiana de la… de la oscuridad –esta abrió los ojos impresionada- pero creo que eso ya lo sabía "ella" –la miro con atención- ¿Natsumi? –Noto como los ojos de la chica se volvieron rojos-

**Natsumi**: si ya lo sabía –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo supo de mí? –Pregunto mirándola con desconfianza-

**Isabela**: no lo sé, se muchas cosas, como que son mis nietas… -ambas abrieron sus ojos impresionadas-

**Nathali**: e-eso no puede ser… tendría que ser la madre de nuestras… m-madres –sintió como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos- y-y ella m-murió de c-cáncer –un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos-

**Isabela**: hay muchas cosas ocultas… pero eso no importa ahora –murmuro mirando al piso-

**Natsumi**: no hable de eso –murmuro mirando a otro lado, sentía como Natsuki se rompía por dentro, ella se consideraba su hermana mayor y odiaba que lastimaran a Natsuki- por favor

**Hikari**: tranquilas –las abrazo por detrás-

**Isabela**: Hikari… tu madre te busco –está la miro con sorpresa, pronto sus ojos se pusieron fríos y vacíos-

**Hikari**: … no quiero saber de ella –todos la miraron sorprendidos- jamás quiero volver a saber de esa mujer, maldita defectuosa –gruño molesta-

**Isabela**: lo se… -miro a su mayordomo- Yefri

**Yefri**: lo sé, tomen –les dio unas especies de pastillas- están hechas con polvo de alas de ángel, sirven para mejorar salud… pero no para revivir a alguien, por eso mucho cuidado en su misión, siempre estaremos en contacto

**Isabela**: suerte chicos –ambos se dirigieron afuera pero vieron a Mikan, la cual los miro extrañada- suerte pequeña –le acaricio el cabello-

**Mikan**: gracias… adiós –murmuro viendo cómo se iban-

* * *

**-Dos meses después-**

Todos volvían de una misión, tenían algo de información y les fue bastante bien, al llegar notaron a alguien parado frente a la puerta de su casa, esta volteo y les sonrió con maldad.

**¿?**: ¿Me extrañaron angelitos?

**Kuro**: MAKEIKUSA –grito dando dos pasos atrás, todos hicieron lo mismo, menos Kana que no la conocía-

**Shiro**: ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? –grito molesto-

**Elizabeth**: vine a saldar cuentas –dijo sonriente-

**Yami**: inténtalo –la miro con odio-

**Elizabeth**: de que te quejas, tú eres igual… o peor –le dijo acercándose a ella-

**Yami**: ya lo veremos –saco de sus bolsillos sus pistolas, cambio a su fase ángel-

**Mikan**: ¡Vamos, no podemos dejarnos vencer! –todos pasaron a su fase ángel, menos Shiro, Orenji, quienes las crecieron la cola, orejas y garras de su respectivo animal, y Kana, quien solo miro con miedo a la mujer-

**Elizabeth**: que divertidos –de su espalda salieron unas alas grandes y negras, con una cola y cuernos, su ropa igual cambio a un vestido largo y negro con unos zapatos de tacón puntiagudo-

Todos empiezan a correr hacia ella, atacándola, primero fue Mikan con su guadaña, pero Elizabeth las esquivo con una espada. Hikari la ataco por detrás, clavando su kantana en la espalda de esta. Un rato más tarde todos tenía grandes heridas, algunas escupían sangre, Kana se defendía controlando a las plantas, estaban algo tensos, sabían que eran muy débiles en esos momentos comparándose con Elizabeth. En esos momentos Natsuki peleaba con ella, ambas peleaban con dificultad, debido a que Elizabeth ya tenía muchas heridas, eran once a comparación de una, por mucho que fuera fuerte, no podía con todo, la mujer agarro de un pie a Natsuki y la aventó contra él piso dejándola aturdida. Tanto Shiro como Orenji se convirtieron en su respectivo animal, ambos al aprovechar la distracción de la mujer brincaron a ella y le enterraron sus dientes y garras.

**Elizabeth**: ¡MALDITOS NIÑATOS! –Grito-

* * *

_**Kuro**__: no quiero ver –murmuro desviando la vista, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas-_

_**Hotaru**__: ¿Qué ocurre?_

_**Taiyo**__: quítenlo por favor –suplico cubriendo su cara-_

_**Tsubasa**__: chicos –los miro preocupado-_

_**Orenji**__: No otra vez… -susurro abatido, igual había empezado a derramar lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza-_

* * *

La mujer en un ataque de rabia se descontrola y de su cuerpo empiezan a salir muchas bolas de energía negra con un rojo carmín, los niños se agacharon evitando las bolas de energía, Natsuki no pudo reaccionar rápido, debido a que seguía aturdida, una de esas bolas le iba dar justo en el pecho.

**Mikan**: ¡NATSUKI! –grito viendo a la pelinegra-

**Kana**: ¡Natsuki-chan! –se acercó corriendo, paro todos la escena paso de manera lenta y tortuosa-

La castaña en un intento de defenderla se interpuso entre Natsuki y la bola, esta le dio en el corazón, todos quedaron congelados, Shiro y Orenji seguían en el piso, tirados, sin poder procesar las cosas, Kana se apretó el pecho y cayó al piso. Natsuki solo miraba perturbada la escena, tenía manchas de sangre salpicadas en su cara.

**Natsuki**: n-no –de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas- KANA –grito levantándose y corriendo a donde ella-

Volteo a la niña, todos se acercaron a ambas empezando a soltar unas amargas lágrimas, la pequeña que era castaña con una cara en la que resbalaban lágrimas de dolor

**Kana**: hasta luego, amigos –sonrió con tristeza, aun bañada en lágrimas, cerró sus ojos… y ya no los pudo abrir otra vez-

**Mikan**: no, no, Kana, no nos hagas esto, deja de bromear –cayó al piso de rodillas entre lágrimas-

**Nathali**: Kana por favor no te duerma –murmuro mirando a su amiga castaña, en shock-

**Taiyo**: por favor, ¡intenta aguantar! –sintió como algo en ella se rompía-

**Shiro**: así nomás –murmuro mientras igual lloraba, la última vez que lo había hecho fue en esa celda, cuando tuvo miedo de lo que le podía pasar en esas experimentaciones, pero ahora sintió algo peor que en esa ocasión-

**Yami**: Tan inocente y aun así… -igual derramo un par de lágrimas, solo que obviamente esta eran de un color negro- un lirio blanco en un campo de rosas

**Hikari**: peor aún… aun lirio blanco entre una guerra, siendo la única esperanza –igual cayó al piso de rodillas, recordando el día que la conocieron, cuando Shiro se negaba a aceptarla, sus entrenamientos, su primera misión… su promesa-

Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer, esta retrocedió unos pasos al ver sus miradas enfurecidas, algo había cambiado, ya no existía ni un rastro de humanidad en ellos, noto como Natsuki dejaba de ser ella, sus ojos eran rojos, bañados en lágrimas, igual los de Mikan eran solo de rabia, furia y dolor, todos se acercan a la mujer poco a poco.

**Hikari**: imperdonable –murmuro acercándose de manera rápida dándole un golpe en el estómago con furia-

**Kuro**: no tenía ningún derecho –murmuro con los ojos vacíos, le dio una patada en la cara-

**Orenji**: se pasó –enterró su garra en el brazo de la mujer-

**Natsumi y Nathali**: demonio –le dieron un puñetazo-

**Shiro**: nosotros no somos los monstruos –hizo lo mismo que el tigre, solo que con el otro brazo-

**Mun y Taiyo**: usted lo es –igual se unieron a los golpes con una patada-

**Mikan**: usted no tiene corazón –murmuro pisando su estómago con asco en la mirada-

**Elizabeth**: mierda –murmuro lastimada de gravedad, tenía que huir-

**Yami**: nunca había odiado a alguien… hasta hoy –la tomo del cuello de su ropa- ¿últimas palabras? –esta tanto en el piso, hasta que sintió el mango de su espada-

**Elizabeth**: si… ¡Váyanse al infierno! –exclamo tomando su espada y clavándosela a Yami… justo en su ojo izquierdo-

**Yami**: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –grito poniendo su mano en su ojo, de este empezó a salir un líquido negro, pero no eran lágrimas, se fue para atrás, todos se acercaron a ella, Elizabeth aprovecho y huyo-

—**MALDITA ESTA NOS LA PAGARAS.**


	83. Chapter 68: Pop! Goes the Demon

**Pop! Goes the Demon **

Se encontraba acostada en el duro y frio suelo, mirando a la nada, estaba abatida ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Seguirán con vida las personas que le importaban? No lo sabía, desde hace tiempo ya no era la misma, si algún día lograba salir, haría infeliz a todos los ángeles… ellos la condenaron a eso, era lo justo ¿no?

_All around the cobbler's bench,  
The monkey chased the weasel,  
The monkey thought t'was all in fun,  
Pop! __Goes the weasel. _

La joven soltó algunas lágrimas, recordando esos días de gloria.

_A penny for a spool of thread,  
A penny for a needle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel_

_._

_._

_._

_Pop! Goes the weasel_

_._

_._

_._

_Pop! Goes the Demon_

_It's time to fall  
I'm fucking crazy  
Never want to see you again  
Pop! Goes the Demon_

_Come to play, here in my  
Garden of Shadows  
Come you'll have fun  
Pop! Goes the demon  
Pop! Goes the demon  
Pop! Goes the demon…  
Pop! Goes the demon…_

_I'll show thee the way,  
Through all the pain ,  
and the sorrows,  
Pop! Goes the demon_

_For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions  
They finished all the light  
Pop! Goes the Demon_

_Let's play in the rose gardens  
Together again  
Beware of the thorns  
Pop! Goes the Demon_

_We were so happy  
We were united  
but let go my hand  
Pop! Goes the Demon_

_Let me fall an endless pit  
Surrounded by darkness  
it is unacceptable  
Pop! Goes the Demon_

_Hidden in the dark  
Weasel plots revenge  
plan and plan for years.  
Pop! goes the weasel_

_I thought and thought so long  
a perfect revenge  
until I happened to him ...  
Pop! goes the weasel_

_Pain, pain and more pain  
that's what you feel  
I will keep much hatred  
Pop! goes the weasel_

_I think a song  
I finished his sanity  
when at last the end  
Pop! goes the weasel_

_Next time you're alone,  
watch your back,  
listen to my advice_

_Pop! Goes the Demon_

La mujer sonreía a la nada, una sonrisa malvada, su fleco le cubría sus ojos, tenía el suficiente poder para hacer algo…

Forma una estrella negra, esta después de un rato empieza a lanzar una luz rojo sangre.

**Elizabeth**: Por favor, que mi venganza empiece con este maleficio, al ángel que le caiga lo va a atormentar, pasando de generación de generación, hasta que este pueda matarlo, elijo la maldición sombra –el circulo se volvió amarillo unos segundo y luego volvió a la luz roja-

Después de eso la luz se intensifica y la envuelve una luz negra, al final se termina el brillo y solo queda la estrella dibujada en ¿el techo?

**Elizabeth**: eso será suficiente ¿haber a quien le cae? –Murmuro cerrando los ojos-

* * *

Se ve como una esfera negra se dirige a algún lado, un joven peli gris con ojos avellana leía un libro tranquilo, a su lado estaba una guadaña, tenía un par de alas negras, de ángel. La bola entro en él, pero este ni lo sintió.

**Sirvienta**: Señor Masaru lo buscan –este levanto la vista-

**Masaru**: ¿Quién me busca? –Pregunta cerrando su libro-

**Sirvienta**: una señorita, de pelo negro y tiene unos lindos ojos azules –este se levanta tranquilo-

**Masaru**: gracias –pasa a su lado palmeando su cabeza cariñosamente-

* * *

Elizabeth despierta debido a una intensa luz en sus ojos… ¡Esperen! ¿Luz? Esta se levanta de golpe, pero se arrepintió, sus ojos le dolieron como nunca, años de estar en la oscuridad. Al estar más o menos acostumbrada voló al lugar, al salir noto como mucho corrían despavoridos al verla, esta se dio cuenta… no estaba en su mundo, aquí nadie tenía alas, ni cuernos o aureolas. Los edificios eran grandes, algunos pequeños, era distinto y algo ¿novedoso? No entendía que ocurría, se alejó de la zona y cuando no vio personas se guardó sus alas, cuerno y cola, su ropa cambio a una camisa rota, unos pantalones desgastados y unos zapatos negros. Esta salió de su escondite y empezó a caminar por el lugar, muchos la veían con duda.

Esta choco con un joven, tenía el pelo gris y ojos del mismo verdes.

**¿?**: Discúlpeme –dijo, esta negó-

**Elizabeth**: fue mi culpa… ¿Dónde estoy?

**¿?**: En estos momentos estamos en Tokyo, en las afueras

**Elizabeth**: ¿Tokyo? –Ladeo curiosa la cabeza-

**¿?**: Si Tokyo, Japón, estamos cerca de la academia Gakuen Alice –esta miro un camino de árboles- Acabo de salir de ahí… al fin me gradué…

**Elizabeth**: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto-

**¿?**: Erik Anderson, un gusto –extendió su mano, ella la tomo- ¿usted?

**Elizabeth**: soy Elizabeth… -recordó como había perdido ante su creador, como su hermano no la ayudo, como todos la miraban con dolor y la cara de Ryan, quien intento agarrarla antes de que cayera- Makeikusa… Elizabeth Makeikusa

**Erik**: lindo nombre –murmuro con una sonrisa-

**Elizabeth**: una pregunta ¿Por qué todos aquí me miran raro? –Pregunta en un susurro-

**Erik**: tal vez por la ropa que usa –la miro con una mueca- no tiene más ropa, no se ve muy cómoda.

**Elizabeth**: realmente no… en mi hogar siempre usaba la misma ropa –este le miro con una ceja en alto-

**Erik**: ¿enserio? –Esta asintió- vaya

**Elizabeth**: ¿en qué año estamos? –pregunto, tal vez concedía con alguna fecha exacta-

**Erik**: ¿1970? –La miro con duda-

**Elizabeth**: d-dos mil dos –murmuro algo sorprendida- gracias… _En mi mundo era el 8590, eso significa que este mundo es más joven… ¿pero… han pasado años desde que lance mi maldición? No lo sé, para mí los días y las horas eran lo mismo_

**Anciana**: ¿Ah? –exclamo cuando su bolsa se cayó, esta se agacho y empezó a recogerlas, Elizabeth noto como nadie se acercaba a echar una mano, ella se acercó y la ayudo- oh gracias jovencita

**Elizabeth**: no es nada –murmuro mirando a los demás, regreso donde Erik- ¿Por qué nadie más la ayudo? –pregunto dejando al joven sorprendido-

**Erik**: bueno… no lo sé, será porque no era su asunto –alzo los hombros desinteresado-

**Elizabeth**: de donde yo vengo, si alguien cae, todos lo levantan, si alguien pierde, todos le ayudan a ganar, si alguien se lastima todos lo cuidamos… aquí, si te mueres ni siquiera un velorio te realizan… que mundo es este –miro al piso-

**Erik**: la ciudad… aquí es así la gente… la supervivencia del más fuerte –le dijo algo ¿conmovido?-

**Elizabeth**: este mundo es… como el infierno –bajo la vista- entonces este lugar es perfecto… para creas caos –sonrió con maldad- gracias Erik, que tengas un buen día –se alejó con un aura extraña- tengo un plan… muy bueno –mostro una sonrisa burlona- si los ángeles caen en el pecado ¿siguen siendo ángeles?

**¿?**: Disculpe –miro a una joven peli naranja de ojos rojos- ¿sabe dónde queda este lugar? –les mostro una dirección-

**Elizabeth**: si… solo veo por ahí –le mostro un camino de árboles, esta fue por ahí dando un "Gracias"- si logro enviar más humanos a ese mundo lo conseguiré –dice viendo como esta entraba a un portal dimensional- no quiero irme de aquí… este lugar es interesante

* * *

**-Hace 100 años-**

**¿?**: Mamá ¿Qué es la maldición? –pregunto con duda, su madre la miro con ojos llorosos-

—_Es tu peor pesadilla _

Le susurro una voz.

**Madre**: eso es… un monstruo que lleva atormentando a nuestra familia por años –lloro abrazando a su hija-

**¿?**: ¿Por qué dices que es un monstruo?

**Madre**: porque esa cosa destruyo a nuestra familia, por eso los ángeles de la muerte están malditos –lloro más-

**¿?**: Pero… -noto como su tío entraba-

**Tío**: sal de aquí –le ordeno con frialdad, ella salió disparada-

**¿?**: Más bien, mi tío es un monstruo –miro a la nada- yo no creo que seas uno

—_¿Porque tan segura?_

**¿?**: No te me haces alguien malo, al contrario, creo que eres buena persona

—_¿QUÉ?_

**¿?**: ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto curiosa-

—_SOY UNA MALDICIÓN, MATO GENTE, NO SOY BUENA_

**¿?**: Jeje, yo no lo creo, si fueras mala ya me abrías matado

—… _maldita_

**¿?**: Vamos –sonrió con entusiasmo- además me divierte escucharte hablar… ¿eres hombre o mujer?

—_No tengo género…_

**¿?**: Tu voz suena como la de un hombre

—_¿Por qué diablos hablo con la victima?_

**¿?**: Igual tu personalidad es la de un hombre

—_¿Me está ignorando?_

**¿?**: Si creo que eres hombre

—… _fuck_

**¿?**: Te llamare… Kurai

—_No pudiste elegir uno menos gay_

**¿?**: Soy Anelis, un gusto –sonrió a la nada-

—_Enserio, sé que mato y todo pero… ¿Merezco este castigo?_

Anelis rio, le divertía hablar con su maldición, tal vez no era tan malo como todos decían. Con el tiempo la niña creció, siempre a lado de su maldición, quien sin darse cuenta, se encariño con la chiquilla.

**Anelis**: Kurai ¿estás ahí? –Pregunto cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, la joven de pelo gris y ojos azul turquesa, de ahora, 16 años-

—_Si… no tengo donde más ir_

**Anelis**: ¡Genial! –Sonrió alegre- otra vez… -murmuro ahora triste-

—_¡De nuevo ese imbécil te molesta! _

**Anelis**: sí… no me dejo ver a mamá –murmuro abatida-

—_YA VERA ESE…_

**Anelis**: no, no, déjalo, está bien

—_¿¡COMO ESTA BIEN!? TE HACE DAÑO_

**Anelis**: lo se… pero… mientras este conmigo no habrá problema –nadie le contesto- ¿Kurai?

—_¿Qué?_

**Anelis**: perdón, creí que te habías ido

—… _¿Cómo puedes querer estar conmigo?_

**Anelis**: eso –la chica se sonrojo- am… bueno, yo…

**Sirvienta**: ¿Señorita? –la chica se estremeció- ¿Con quién habla?

**Anelis**: a-ah, CON NADIE, PENSABA EN VOZ ALTA –dijo moviendo las manos avergonzada-

—_JAJAJAJAJA Oye no te puede ver jajaja_

**Anelis**: a-ah –se sonrojo aún más- n-no te rías –dijo en un susurro-

**Sirvienta**: no me estoy riendo señorita…

**Anelis**: a no, no eso… -oyó aún más la risa de su amigo, por lo cual se sonrojo más-

**Sirvienta**: ¿bueno? Baje a cenar -la chica oyó la pasos alejándose de la sirvienta-

**Anelis**: tonto –dijo roja, su compañero seguía riéndose-

—_Admítelo fue gracioso jaja_

**Anelis**: mou –hizo un puchero- mejor voy a cenar –suspiro con una sonrisa-

—_Suerte con el bastardo de tu tío _

**Anelis**: jeje –salió de su habitación dispuesta a ir a cenar-

—_Por cierto ¿Qué me ibas a decir?_

**Anelis**: Ah… eso… ya no importa –sonrió despreocupadamente-

—_Okey_

**Tío**: yo llegas –la miro con desprecio- come –le ordeno-

—_Dime dos razones para no matarlo_

**Anelis**: uno no tienes cuerpo –susurro sentándose- dos es mi tío

—_La uno te la creo, la dos no es justificable_

**Anelis**: con la uno basta y sobra –murmuro entre dientes-

**Tío**: ¿qué tanto dices?

**Anelis**: ¿Ah? Nada, solo pensaba

—_A ti que te importa_

**Tío**: um

* * *

**-91 años después-**

Elizabeth estaba terminando de juntar a su gente, gente loca en busca de poder, tenía un plan, destruir a los herederos de los ángeles especiales, se enteró de la reina Isabela, esta había plantado su jardín de lirios, ella miraba de lejos, con odio a esos lirios, una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie…

Miro su jardín, eso lirios rodeados de rosas rojas… lástima que de estas no pudieran salir diablos, pero bueno, sabía que tenía que hacer, mandar a los bebes a una casa cualquiera, estos crecerían y los reuniría con los demás especiales, luego los mataría a todos y cuando tuviera mucha fuerza a por la reina ángel.

Lástima que los planes no le resultaran, de algún modo estos adquirieron otra clase de habilidades.

**Elizabeth**: ¿Cómo demonios obtuvieron un alice? –murmuro entre dientes dentro de la academia, viendo a Kanade y Kazumi de pequeños, no entendía como la rosa de Kanade había salido primero y un año después salió Kazumi, ella los dejo juntos, pero aún faltaban otros dos lirios- ¿Sera por la energía? Nunca debí plantarlas cerca de la academia –murmuro mirando a ambos niños- me imagino que las otras dos estarán iguales ¿Cuándo crecerán? –se preguntó-

Elizabeth cuidaba desde las sombras a esos niños e igual a Izumi y Ana, ella estuvo presente en todos sus años en Gakuen alice… pero alguien irrumpió en sus planes

**Elizabeth**: maldito ESP –gruño mirando el cuerpo de Kanade y Takuya, tenía una capa para que nadie la distinguiera- arruino mis planes… al menos aún están sus hijos… un pequeño cambio de planes no va tan mal… aún existe oportunidad… dejare a ese estúpido director encargarse de los demás Yukihara –dio media vuelta desapareciendo en la oscuridad- ¿pero ahora que lo pienso? ¿la maldición? no vi ninguno infectado –miro a la guardiana del amor, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo al igual que el cuerpo de Kanade- no –volvió todo a la normalidad- no es ella ¿Quién es entonces? –Murmuro yéndose-

* * *

**-90 años antes-**

La joven ahora de 18 años leía en compañía de su fiel amigo Kurai, este estaba aburrido.

—_A-BU-RRI-DOOOOOOOO_

**Anelis**: ¿entonces qué quieres hacer? –Suspiro cerrando su libro-

—_Yo que sé, tu eres la inteligente_

**Anelis**: Kurai… -volvió a suspirar-

**Tío**: ¿Kurai? –Esta volteo asustada a ver a su tío- ya veo, tú y esa maldición

—_¿Qué quiere ese maldito? _

**Anelis**: y-yo… -se miró asustada y retrocediendo-

**Tío**: ya sabía yo lo que debía hacer –se acercó a un cajón y saco un objeto- ahora lo hare…

**Anelis**: s-suelta ese cuchillo –pidió retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared-

—_Que no se atreva…_

**Anelis**: Kurai… -cerro los ojos- lo siento –soltó un par de lágrimas-

**Tío**: si con esto detenemos a esa maldición, entonces que así sea –le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago- si mueres ¿a quién se le va a heredar?

**Anelis**: ¿Por qué… siempre… me odio? –Miro al piso con lágrimas cayendo por culpa del dolor-

**Tío**: por ser hija de ese –miro con asco a la niña- tú padre condeno a mi hermana

**Anelis**: mamá jamás te lo perdonara –cayó al piso de rodillas, sangrando de su estómago-

**Tío**: todos creerán que fue la "maldición"

**Anelis**: tú eres el monstruo… no Kurai, él es bueno… -le dijo mirándolo con lágrimas- fue mi único amigo, siempre me ponía de buen humor, era feliz con el… por eso yo lo amo… Te amo –cerro los ojos cayendo muerta-

**Tío**: jum… si creyó que una maldición podía amar se equivoca –se dio media vuelta dejando el cuchillo- dirán que ella se suicidó… como su padre

**¿Anelis?**: ¿en verdad crees saber cómo pienso? –el hombre quedo en shock al oír la voz de su sobrina- ¿crees que no puedo sentir? O ¿Cómo voy a matar? Tú no me conoces –tomo el cuchillo- tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, este cuerpo ahora es mío –este se dio vuelta solo para ser recibido por un cuchillo en su cuello- yo mato como se me de mi gana

**Tío**: agh –empezó a escupir sangre-

**Kurai**: _It's time to fall  
I'm fucking crazy  
Never want to see you again  
Pop! __Goes the Demon_

_I'll show thee the way,  
Through all the pain ,  
and the sorrows,  
Pop! __Goes the demon_

todos dirán que fue la "maldición" que poseyó a Anelis y te mato a ti y a ella, jeje buen plan, lo admito jeje –vio como cayó al piso- al menos logre hacer algo bien – se miró en un espejo- … yo también te amo –cerro los ojos- lástima que me di cuenta tarde, ya da igual, me desvaneceré contigo al menos… -se acostó en el piso, noto como una sirvienta llegaba y al ver los cuerpos salía corriendo-

_For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions  
They finished all the light  
Pop! Goes the Demon_

* * *

**-2015-**

Miro al piso recordando una vez más, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni idea, miro como pasaba Kuro saludándola, ella correspondió, esa niña le recordaba tanto a su mocosa, igual de torpes e infantiles, por eso creyó haberse enamorado de esa chiquilla, porque veía a su Anelis en los ojos de Kuro, al menos ya no cree lo mismo.

**Jin**: ¡Ey! –Saludo acercándose- ¿Por qué tan sola?

**Yami**: por nada –dijo bajando de la rama donde estaba acostada- como no hay clases, mato el tiempo… lo malo es que no literalmente

**Jin**: ¿te encuentras bien? –la miro preocupado-

**Yami**: ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Sonrió-

**Jin**: se nota… en tus ojos…

**Yami**: eso… bah da igual… ¿vamos con los demás? –este asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar a su edificio- oye… ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el otro día? Si… una vez me enamore… pero me di cuenta muy tarde –sonrió con tristeza, él la miro, creyó que hablaba de esa niña que todos perdieron y por ella desean venganza-

**Jin**: tranquila –le abrazo- si realmente quieres te puedes volver a enamorar… estoy seguro –esta se apoyó en su hombro-

**Yami**: Se supone que no puedo amar…

**Jin**: se supone que no debes tener cuerpo o conciencia –esta sonrió como siempre-

**Yami**: ¿una carrera? –Este asintió y ambos empezaron a correr a la sala-

* * *

Elizabeth miro por la ventana de su despacho a los jóvenes correr, ver a esa chica le recordaba su pasado, en cierto punto se le podría considerar ¿la madre de Yami? Algo perturbador, recordó igual como al pelear la ataco en el ojo, no supo si esta lo perdió o que, no llego a saber nada después de huir, suspiro. Su pasado era algo interesante. Mientras Yami corría dispuesta a ganarle a Jin y Elizabeth pensaba sobre su pasado, una misma canción se repetía en sus cabezas.

**Yami/Elizabeth**: Pop! Goes the Demon

* * *

**Hola a todos… bien si no entendieron la última parte**

**Breve explicación: Todos estos son los recuerdos de Elizabeth y Yami respectivamente, mientras desde su oficina Elizabeth recordó como planea su venganza, Yami recordaba su primer amor. Este capítulo transcurre entre el capítulo 53-54, siendo el tiempo unos momentos antes del inicio de capítulo 54: Día de ocio, justo Yami y Jin iban a reunirse con los demás para empezar. No puede ponerlo en ese tiempo por el montón de spoilers que tiene, ósea, primero no entenderían donde estaba Elizabeth, luego Jin al final hace una clara referencia a Kana, Elizabeth nos muestra a que se refería Isabela con que las primas eran sus nietas, igual dice que ella provoco la perdida de ojo de Yami (Final del capítulo anterior) [Ven como todo se entrelaza (Inserte corazón gay)] Aparte no lo considere tan gran, gran para ponerlo en "Viaje en el tiempo" pero tan poco tan redundante para estar como una ova.**

**PD: Me costó huevo y medio modificar la canción (Score - Laughing Jack's Epic Pop Goes The Weasel) la letra la escribí yo, me tarde años en traducirlo con es pinshe traductor google. Pinche Elizabeth y su canción. **

**Pop! Goes te demon (Pum! Salió el demonio)**

**Para que entiendan mejor a que me refiero. Eso es todo Bye bye (A poco no quedaron traumados pensando en el hecho de que Yami fue considerada hombre, como no tenía genero)**


	84. Chapter 69: Viaje en el tiempo X (Final)

**Hola a todos ¿lo están pasando bie? YO NO!**

**Primero mi casa esta en construcción, le están poniendo los pisos y por eso me estoy quedando en casa de mi abuela... fuck, ella y yo somos polos opuestos ¡Y ni siquiera positivamente como Kuro y Shiro, NOOOO, DE FORMA NEGATIVA! LUEGO TENGO QUE USAR ESTA ESTUPIDA LAPTOP CON INTERNET DE PESIMA CALIDAD, NO PUEDO JUGAR JUEGUITOS DE FACEBOOK, me volveré loca... al menos ya salí de vacaciones**

**Ahora sí, dejando de lado la sección "Okamidan se queja de su puta vida", prosigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Viaje en el tiempo X.**

_Todos veían atreves de la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos, voltearon a ver a sus compañeros y amigos. Shiro miraba al piso evitando que vieran como apretaba sus dientes y lloraba, Hikari solo desvió su vista igual con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Kuro y Taiyo no se molestaban en disimular, las lágrimas corrían sin parar. Mikan tenía sus manos en puño, mirando con dolor a la pantalla, Orenji y Mun miraban con lágrimas, tratando de no soltar ningún sonido vergonzoso, Yami no lloraba, aunque ganas no le faltaban, sentía que si ella lo hacia todo estaría perdido, ella siempre era la insensible del grupo. Nathali miraba igual con un vacío y lágrimas corriendo, la frase "el amor es el más letal veneno, en todas sus formas" se le vino a la mente. Luego estaba Natsuki, todo rastro de vida se había ido de sus ojos, ella se alejó poco a poco, ya le daba igual perderse en el espacio-tiempo ¿Por qué tenían que revivir el recuerdo? _

_**Natsuki**__: eso es muy cruel –soltó unas lágrimas, las más amargas y acidas, acompañadas de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos- y lo peor es que fue mi culpa… por reaccionar muy tarde… la que debí morir debí ser yo…_

_Decidieron seguir, aunque Natsuki se hubiese ido, sabían que necesitaba estar sola… además, les gustaba la parte que seguía… por muy cruel que sonara._

"_No somos los villanos… pero tampoco los héroes"_

* * *

_Los chicos estaban frente a una tumba, hecha por ellos, en su patio, en una roca habían puesto_

"_Kana Hajime._

_Mejor amiga, mejor persona_

_Un lirio entre un campo de rosas_

_Su inocencia la mato._

_Extinguiendo la única luz de humanidad que quedaba en todos"_

**Nathali**: aun no puedo dar crédito a lo que paso…

**Hikari**: nadie –miro a Yami, tenía una venda cubriendo su ojo izquierdo- debemos curar eso

**Yami**: Jaja –rio amargamente- ¿curaran mi ojo? Deben estar bromeando

**Kuro**: al menos una revisada –le pido, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar… bueno más rojos-

**Natsuki**: si no te revisas se podría infectar…

**Yami**: me sorprende que tengas conocimientos en el tema –rio burlona- igual me sorprende lo lenta que puedes reaccionar –todos la miraron con reproche menos Natsuki que bajo la mirada- d-disculpen –se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- no lo dije a…

**Shiro**: ¿Quién pensó eso? –Pregunto con seriedad, Yami miro a Natsuki, esta soltó unas lágrimas- NO es tu culpa

**Natsuki**: lo es… no pude reaccionar rápido, no pude –cubrió su cara con sus manos- soy una inútil –sollozo, se dejó caer al piso de rodillas-

**Mikan**: NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO –la sostuvo de los hombro igual entre lágrimas- Natsuki, tienes que aguantar, por todos, eres la líder ¿no?

**Natsuki**: ¿Cómo quieres que aguante? La culpa me está matando, esto me está venciendo

**Yami**: no es tu culpa… es culpa de Elizabeth, ella lo provoco todo…

**Orenji**: es gracioso como el mundo parece estar feliz, cuando acaba de perder a otro ser más… la gente sigue con estúpidas sonrisa mientras uno sufre…

**Taiyo**: creyendo que el sol siempre será cálido, que siempre será felicidad, cuando se sienten tristes son por idioteces

**Yami**: _tanto odio acumulándose… y aun así no puedo comerlo todo… -_pensó la joven, quien sentía grandes cantidades de odio en el ambiente- pero saben una cosas… podemos vengarnos de todas esas personas, yo al menos quiero vengarme…

**Shiro**: yo igual…

**Yami**: ¿Por qué no darle a la gente motivos para odiarnos? –todos la vieron-

**Natsuki**: ¿de qué hablas?

**Yami**: porque no… matar por diversión –todos abrió los ojos con sorpresa- darle a Elizabeth los cuerpos como advertencia… y con eso hacernos más fuertes, terminar con la AAO, y después… por Elizabeth…

Todos parecieron pensarlo, era algo alocado y sádico, pero ya que más daba, ya habían perdido todo rastro de humanidad, toda se había muerto junto a Kana

**[Pongan Monster remix cascada]**

**Yami**: hay que dejar que la locura nos consuma –sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un segundo-

**Shiro**: … yo acepto –por un momento sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

**Natsuki**: igual acepto –murmuro, sus ojos igual fueron rojos, pero no por Natsumi-

**Mikan**: acepto –sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un segundo-

**Hikari**: yo igual –sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

**Mun**: acepto –tuvo la misma reacción que sus amigos-

**Nathali** **y** **Orenji**: yo acepto –sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un segundo-

**Taiyo**: obviamente acepto -sus ojos igual se pusieron rojos por unos segundos-

**Kuro**: yo… -todos la miraron esperando su respuesta- acepto –sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes-

Sin saberlo, fueron afectados por la maldición, todos, incluida la misma maldición, todos bajo el poder de Elizabeth.

* * *

Natsuki se ponía una blusa, falda, mayones y botas negras, se amarro una cinta negra en su cuello, señal de luto eterno a Kana.

Se ve a una pelinegra cortando el cuello de una mujer rubia, un cuchillo afilado en su mano y sus ojos sin vida. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Mikan se colocaba un short de mezclilla, una blusa naranja y una sudadera sin mangas blanca con capucha, se puso un par de cintas rojas en el pelo y mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

Un joven corría asustado, frente a él un ángel aterrizaba, se pelo castaño en dos coletas y una guadaña en su mano, de una le rebano el cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Shiro se colocó una camisa de botones blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una chamarra azul, miro su reflejo, sus ojos se mostraban muy fríos, tomo un libro y lo comenzó a leer.

Kuro se puso una falda blanca, una blusa roja con un chaleco cerrado color negro, unos botines negros y se colocó un par de rosas en el pelo.

Una familia lloraba, amarrados y viendo a sus verdugos. El albino los golpea con sus fuertes patas, la oji rojo colocaba algunas bombas en la casa, llamo al chico y ambos salieron, la casa no tardo en explotar, ambos se fueron relajados, el chico con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra agarraba un libro, este iba leyendolo, la joven con una sonrisa inocente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Hikari se colocó una blusa azul, una falda amarilla y unos zapatos de piso blancos, se colocó un collar de estrella y en sus brazos se amarro algunas cintas.

Se nota como una rubia con una katana en mano ataca a un hombre por la espalda, este se retorció de dolor, ella sonrió divertida, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Mun se colocó una camisa gris de manga larga, las mangas tenia franjas azules y blancas, se puso una falda gris y unos mayones azul oscuro, unos tenis negros y se colocó su collar.

Se nota como una peli gris golpeo con un látigo a una mujer, cada que la golpeaba el látigo le daba una descarga. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Taiyo se pone una blusa naranja con un moño rojo, una falda amarilla y unos zapatos blancos, en su cuello un collar con un rubí.

Unos delincuentes suplicaban a la peli naranja los dejara vivir, esta los apunto con su arco y coloco cinco flechas, con su dedo les prendió fuego a cada una y las lanzo, salió del lugar mientras estos se quemaban, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un momento.

* * *

Orenji se colocó una camisa negra, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis rojos y se colocó una sudadera naranja, se puso un collar con un diente de tigre.

Un grupo de adolescentes emborrachados huían como podían de un tigre, este se lanzó contra uno empezando a devorarlo, al terminar con todos volvió a su forma humana, su boca estaba cubierta por sangre, sonrió con despreocupación, sus ojos fueron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Nathali se puso una blusa rosa, un short azul, unos zapatos negros y una adorable diadema rosa.

Miro a un joven bastante apuesto, se acercó en plan coqueto, se lo llevo a un callejón oscuro y aun dándole la espalda formo su hacha en su mano, se volteo con una sonrisa digna de toda yandere, mientras lo mutilaba con su arma sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos.

* * *

Yami se puso una blusa rosa fiusha, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones negros y unas botas a la rodilla negras. Se puso unos guates de cuero sin dedos, un cinturón café y en este coloco a Candy y Mandy, se quitó la venda de su ojo, se miró en el espejo, su ojo era casi blanco, un pequeño puntito rosa fiusha pero muy pálido. Se arregló su fleco, este término cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, el derecho solo mostraba burla y diversión, y sobre todo sadismo.

Una muchacha huía de algo, ese algo parecía una joven emo, la perseguí con una sonrisa, de su cinturón saco a Mandy y le disparo en la pierna, esta cayo con lágrimas en los ojos. Yami se acercó con una sonrisa psicópata, su ojo se volvió el de un lagarto y de color rojo, alzo su arma y…

* * *

Todos estaban en su hogar, descansando un poco. Estaban bastante felices con su trabajo…

Orenji estaba bastante pensativo, lo cual le preocupaba a sus amigos, en especial al albino que era el que más lo conocía, algo pasaba.

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban fuera, cada una en su propios asuntos.

**Orenji**: Shiro –se acercó al albino- debo decirte algo… -bajo la vista- hemos pasado grandes momentos, créeme parta mi han sido los mejores, desde un principio tu siempre me protegiste y eso te lo agradezco…

**Shiro**: si… ¿a qué quieres llegar?

**Orenji**: me voy… -el contrario abrió los ojos con sorpresa- he decidido irme, no quiero seguir así… es lo mejor para todos

**Shiro**: debes estar bromeando… n-no te puedes ir –le dijo sin salir de su asombro-

**Orenji**: no está a discusión –dijo saliendo de la casa, el albino lo siguió-

**Shiro**: ¿Por qué te vas? –Pregunto viendo a su amigo-

**Orenji**: esto es lo mejor para todos –murmuro con tristeza-

**Shiro**: claro que no –replico molesto-

**Orenji**: por favor… no lo hagas más difícil –se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero su amigo le tomo la mano- suéltame –pidió en un murmullo-

**Shiro**: no lo hagas –pidió jalándolo y dándole un abrazo-

**Orenji**: basta… no… me ilusiones –pidió con los ojos llorosos, sintió como el otro también lloraba- por favor déjame

**Shiro**: NO PUEDO HACERLO, eras una persona importante para mí –lo abrazo con más fuerza-

**Orenji**: Shiro… -le devolvió el abrazo- entonces… perdón –lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, él lo recostó en un árbol y se fue-

Este tomo en su mano una piedra alice, espero a que las chicas llegaran y les fue borrando la memoria a cada una, o al menos su cara de las memorias de sus amigos.

**Orenji**: debo ir a la AAO, entrenare mi alice y algún día volveré y los protegeré, pase lo que pase…

* * *

_**Shiro**__: aun no entiendo por qué lo hiciste…_

_**Orenji**__: porque ustedes lo decían… era muy uke y tierno, así solo los atrasaría_

_**Nathali**__: ahora eres suke y sepsi –lo miro con perversión imaginando el triángulo amoroso OrenjixShiroxJin- Shiro ya tiene a sus dos putas –murmuro divertida-_

_**Sergio**__: En todo caso –hablo bastante molesto, y porque no decirlo, celoso- creo que mejor seguimos, todavía hay una academia que proteger_

_**Orenji**__: me da igual la academia_

_**Yami**__: que se jodan todos_

_**Shiro**__: por mí que se pudran_

_**Kuro**__: no merecen devoción_

_**Taiyo**__: al carajo con ellos_

_**Mun**__: no protegeré ni madres_

_**Hikari**__: yo no protejo defectuosos_

_**Nathali**__: mis amigos están aquí, los demás me valen_

_**Mikan**__: que se protejan solos –todos miraron a Mikan, esperaban algo distinto de su parte- ¿Qué? Saben que insultaron a mi prima, nos llamaron monstruos, nos trataron de la mierda y aun así ¿esperan que los salvemos? Ustedes son los locos_

_**Natsume**__: mejor sigamos viendo –dijo golpeándose la cara frustrado-_

* * *

Se muestra como el tiempo se adelanta, mostrando leves escenas de ellos asesinando, aunque algunas pocas de momentos de cordura, donde estos parecían arrepentirse de lo que hacían, igual momentos de diversión para ellos, que a pesar de todo no se iban. Ahora se muestra como todos se iban a Tokyo, parecía que el último recinto de la AAO estaba aquí, al igual que el edificio central de X, con el cual ya llevaban un rato peleando. Estos se hospedaban en un hotel. En ese lugar habían hecho algunos conocidos, gente sin importancia, igual enemigos, como Akane Makeikusa, protegida de Elizabeth y Carmen Davile, hija de dos guardias de la X que ellos mataron.

Pero les daba igual, ese día Natsuki investigaba cosas en su laptop, algo desgastada, hasta que se encontró con cierta escuela en la que había asistido tiempo atrás

**Natsuki**: Gakuen alice, se han visto cosas extrañas en esta extravagante y peculiar escuela –leyó- se cree que tienen alianzas con el gobierno, una vez se habló del director de escuela primaria… Ko…un… ji –la pelinegra recordó vagamente el día de su cumpleaños numero 6…

"Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki Ito, ten mi regalo-Kounji"

Esta cerró los ojos con furia.

**Natsuki**: ¿sabes cuál es nuestro siguiente plan? –Su ojo derecho se puso rojo- **si… matar a ese hijo de puta –**ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala, en esta estaban los demás descansando- sé que nunca les pido favores… por eso…

**Yami**: ¿Qué necesitas Nat? –Pregunto levantando su cabeza de su laptop- ¿a quién matamos?

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **ESP** –Digieron al unísono- queremos entrar a Gakuen Alice, matar a Kounji pero sin levantar sospechas ¿**Nos pueden ayudar?**

**Shiro: **¿para qué están los amigos? –sonrió afectuosamente-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: gracias **por todo **–todos se levantaron y tomaron sus laptop o Tablet, menos Yami que ya la tenía, solamente guardo y cerró su partida-

**Shiro**: hay una forma de entrar –todas se acercaron al chico- por aquí, esta entrada nos servirá de mucho…

**Kuro**: podríamos hacer boom al muro –dijo sonriente-

**Hikari**: calma pirómana, tenemos que entrar sin que lo noten… ¿Cómo?

**Mikan**: puede ser, como dijo Shiro, pero con ayuda de los alice de Kuro y Nathali, aumentando los nuestros…

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **bien eso haremos,** nosotras nos encargamos de ese mierda

**Mikan**: ¿Por qué lo quieren matar?

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: el mato a mi madre **le haremos pagar por todo, nadie hace sufrir a mi hermana –**todos asintieron-

* * *

_**Ruka**__: yo tengo una pregunta –todos lo voltearon a ver- ¿Por qué parece que Natsuki y Natsumi se llevan mal?_

_**Mikan**__: oh, eso, es que Natsumi quería que los matáramos a todos y Natsuki se rehusó –y ya está, con una radiante sonrisa te lo dice, que cínica- pero en realidad Natsuki es la adoración de Natsumi y viceversa_

_**Kitsune**__: suerte que a Natsuki le gusta Ruka –le murmuro a Kokoro y Natsume, ambos asintieron dándole la razón-_

* * *

Ya estaban afuera de esa gran academia, pero daba igual, a lo que iban, justo como planeaban, Nathali y Kuro con sus alice de teletransportacion, junto con el de Mikan, Mun y Hikari lograron traspasar la gran academia. Ahora dentro notaron lo extensa que era esta ¿Cómo demonios encontrarían a Kounji?

**Shiro**: aquí está un mapa de todo Gakuen alice –les dio copias- buscaremos algo que nos sirva ya sea como para ganar plata o como para….

**Yami**: ¡Saciar nuestra sed de sangre y venganza! –Salto emocionada, todos la vieron con reproche- OH vamos, que ustedes también lo pensaron

**Hikari**: lo pensamos… pero no lo decimos, cínica…

**Yami**: lo dice la que "ama" la justicia y cree que está siendo "justa"

**Hikari**: yo mato a los malos, sus víctimas me dan igual…

**Shiro**: sigues matando

**Hikari**: efectivamente

Las gemelas 2x1 (Natsuki y Natsumi) se quisieron golpear frustradas, pero decidieron solo alejarse mirando a sus subnormales amigos.

Como decía el mapa, intentaron ir al edificio de primaria… lo intentaron

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **JODER DONDE ESTA ES PUTO EDIFICIO** calma… debe estar por allá –señalo a un lugar rodeado de rosas y un clima muy femenino- **… si Natsuki, si, por que se nota que Kounji ama las flores y ser muy di-vi-no ¡NO TE JODE! **¡Con tu actitud no llegaremos muy lejos! ¡Se nota que ya no me quieres como antes! ... ¡Pido el divorcio! **NATSUKI NO SEAS PENDEJA** LO SOY –ambas detuvieron su absurda pelea al oír una risa, voltearon encontrándose con una mujer vestida con un Kimono, de pelo negro y con un abanico cubriendo su boca- ¿disculpe **quién es usted?**

**Hime-sama: **oh disculpen por escuchar, me pareció curioso que alguien pudiera cruzar mi barrera, se nota que no son estudiantes –ambas negaron, bueno, el cuerpo que ambas compartían negó- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: cuando tengo ojos cafés soy Natsuki, **cuando están rojos soy Natsumi**

**Hime-sama**: incluso su voz es diferente ¿Cómo es que comparten cuerpo?

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: es una larga historia **solo diremos que fue por culpa de unas experimentaciones**, nada de otro mundo

**Hime-sama**: ya veo, interesante ¿díganme que hacen aquí?

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **vinimos a matar al puto de Kounji** ¡Natsumi!

**Hime-sama**: siendo ese el caso, ven ese bosque –ambas voltearon- cruzenlo recto y llegaran a su edificio-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **muchas gracias **–ambas se alejaron, despidiéndose con la mano-

**Hime-sama**: ¿por cierto, cuál es su apellido?

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: Ito –ambas se detuvieron- Ito Yukihara –ahora si se fueron-

**Hime**-**sama**: oh, ya veo, un gusto conocer a la hija de Ana y Henshiro, igual a su gemela

Ambas corrían como si no hubiese un mañana, sentían la adrenalina correr por sus venas, como eran dos en una, había más velocidad, al fin llegaron a su destino, pararon frente a un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros, este las miro con sorpresa, o bueno a Natsuki.

**Kounji**: tú…

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: veo que me recuerda –sonrió con maldad- ¿se acuerda de mi madre? ¿De mi padre? ¿Mis tíos? ¿Cómo los mando a matar a todos?

**Mikan**: ¿¡QUE!? –Ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña junto con todos los demás- usted… -sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos- pagara por todo

**Nathali**: chicos ¿recuerdan cuando hablamos de limitarnos? –Todos asintieron- olvídenlo

**Yami**: A MATAR SE A DICHO –grito sonriendo con gran maldad y sadismo-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **no dejen a nadie vivo… **pagara por todo… incluso por ponerme en habilidad peligrosa y molestar a mis amigos –lo último solo lo escucho Kounji-

Como siempre todos atacaron en zonas específicas y con ataques específicos, pero más que nadie, las gemelas, que estaban furiosas por lo ocurrido. Igual Nathali que estaba con una sed de venganza más fuerte, Mikan era menos, debido a que solo murió su padre y el odio a su madre la cegó un poco de la pena anterior, con esto el reinado de Kounji acabo, o casi, cuando todos se fueron un mujer rubia apareció, esta se agacho frente a él.

**¿?**: Al menos uno de mis clones conoció a ese niño, seguimos ella y yo, no se preocupe Kounji, aun no termino su reinado jajajajajajaja

* * *

**-semanas después-**

Todos seguían en un trabajo importante, la destrucción de la base central de AAO, solo ese faltaba y bye bye AAO, el problemas es que este junto a la base central de X, estaban cerca de la academia alice.

Natsuki se dirigió a grandes zancadas al departamento de Mikan, donde estaban todos, al entrar todos le dieron una rápida mirada y siguieron trabajando.

**Shiro**: ¿ocurrió algo?

**Natsuki**: ¡Tengo un plan! –todos dirigieron su vista a Natsuki interesados, ¡Entraremos a Gakuen alice!

**Los** **demás**: ¿¡QUE!?

**Yami:** ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No quiero estar en el mismo terreno que esos imbéciles que se creen magica girls!

* * *

_**Los **__**alice**__: ¡OYE! –todos vieron con reproche a la emo quien sonrió nerviosa-_

_**Yami**__: lo siento pero los ángeles y diablos teníamos ese pensamiento de los alice, que quieren que digan, son inferiores en todos los sentidos_

_**Mikan**__: buen punto –asintió mirando a la pantalla-_

_**Sumire**__: Oh vamos, quítense las alas y ¿Qué tienen de especial?_

_**Jin**__: tenemos armas_

_**Yami**__: poderes como barrera, anulación, curación, entre otros_

_**Shin**__: controlamos bolas de energía_

_**Kuro**__: fuerza sobrehumana_

_**Hikari**__: velocidad_

_**Mun**__: inteligencia superior a cualquier alice –todos miraron a Mikan- sacando de lado la escuela…_

_**Mikan**__: y aparte tenemos nuestro propio mundo –todos los ángeles se pusieron unos lentes con swag-_

_**Sumire**__: saben que los insultan igual a ellos –apunta a Shiro y Orenji-_

_**Shiro**__: si, pero…_

_**Orenji**__: destacamos de ustedes –sonrió tranquilo-_

_**Kokoro**__: ¿Por qué?_

_**Shiro**__: ¿Quién corrían por campos minados a los siete años de edad? –Natsume y Sergio alzaron la mano- ¿alguien más?_

_**Anna**__: sigamos viendo… -todos miraron a la pantalla-_

* * *

**Mikan**: estoy de acuerdo ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

**Natsuki**: tranquilos, tengo un plan

**Shiro**: ¿Cuál? –pregunto inseguro-

**Natsuki**: es… [Señal de interferencia]

* * *

_Todos voltean a ver a Yami quien movía una antena_

_**Yami**__: ups, no sabía que esto se conectaba con eso –sonrió con inocencia, todos la miraron con desconfianza-_

* * *

**Natsuki**: ¿les parece? –todos asintieron felices por la explicación-

**Kuro**: pero no crees que seremos los bichos raros –la mira ladeando su cabeza-

**Natsuki**: oh vamos, no somos tan anormales

* * *

_**Todos **__**menos **__**ellos**__: sí, claro, sobre todo ustedes –estos sonrieron nerviosos-_

_**Natsume**__: primero admito que adora a Naru_

_**Hotaru**__: diría que amo a Hyuuga_

_**Jin**__: diría que odio los videojuegos_

_**Shin**__: y que yo odio la pizza_

_**Ruka**__: más pronto detesto a los animales_

_**Sumire**__: primero salgo con Jinno_

_**Kitsune**__: hago yaoi con Koko_

_**Koko**__: dejo de contar chismes _

_**Anna**__: admito que Koko es listo_

_**Nonoko**__: admito que Anna cocina bien –está la miro con reproche-_

_**Tsubasa**__: digo que Kobato es emo_

_**Misaki**__: digo que Tono no es pervertido_

_**Mikan**__: Ya entendimos –rodo los ojos molesta-_

* * *

Se ve como Mikan. Parecía arreglar algunas maletas, la mayoría con aparatos extraños.

Fiesta, Fiesta pluma, pluma gay

**Mikan:** Hola -contesta su celular -

**Natsuki: **Mikan ¿dónde estás?, ¡llevas media hora de atraso! –exclamo desde la otra línea molesta-

**Mikan:** calma Natsuki ya voy solo me faltan un par de maletas -le dijo con voz calmada-

**Natsuki:** okey no tardes te doy 15 minutos y si no nos vamos -cuelga el celular-

**Mikan:** dramática- rueda los ojos, continua arreglando y en 14 minutos esta lista -okey mejor me tele transporto-así realiza la acción-

* * *

**-mientras tanto con los demás-**

**Natsuki**: _DE NUEVO TARDE, ay Mikan ¿¡porque siempre nos hace esto!?_

**Shiro: **Por baka

**Natsuki:** Shiro no leas mi mente –le mira molesta e irritada-

**Shiro:** como digas -le contesta indiferente y se pone a leer un libro de matemáticas algo avanzadas, case nivel universitario-

**Yami:** No tiene remedio –exclama divertida-

**Kuro: **Vamos Yami no seas tan mala -le pide con ternura-

**Yami:** cállate, solo porque lo amas –usa un tono burlón-

**Kiro:** Es mentira –sonrojada-

**Hikari:** Como tú digas Kuro –rueda los ojos-

**Kuro:** Hikari déjame en paz, Mun, Taiyo, Nathali ustedes no opinen

**Taiyo:** ¡No dijimos nada! –exclamo indignada-

**Kuro:** Por si pensaban

**Todos menos Shiro y Kuro:** hi-hi

**Shiro:** Mujeres –rueda los ojos-

**Mikan:** Y yo soy la inmadura –acababa de llegar-

**Natsuki:** Si, si lo eres vámonos de una vez -exclama la chica

**Mun:** ¿enserio debemos ir? - pregunta un tanto extrañado-

**Nathali:** es que es tan repentino -le secunda-

**Natsuki:** hay cuentas que debo arreglar, es necesario ir a "Gakuen Alice" -lo último lo exclama en tono burlón-

**Todos:** okey -Mikan, Kuro y Nathali los tele transportan-

* * *

**-en la entrada de GA-**

**Natsuki: **Llamare a alguien

**-30 minutos después-**

**?:** Hola ustedes deben ser las y el alumnos nuevos -les habla un rubio de ojos violetas con apariencia un tanto...-

**Natsuki:** hai, usted debe ser un maestro ¿no?

**?:** Si, mi nombre es Narumi – con flores y corazones alrededor-

* * *

**-Pensamientos-**

**Yami y Natsuki:** gay

**Shiro y Hikari:** travesti

**Mikan y Mun:** afeminado

* * *

**Mikan:** Un gusto Narumi-sensei nosotros somos Natsuki Ito, Shiro Okami, Kuro Pyuma, Mun Buru, Taiyo Akarui, Hikari Suta, Yami Yoru, Nathali Kurosaki y yo Mikan Sakura

**Narumi:** Un gusto, bueno los llevare a sus habitaciones y les daré algunas explicaciones –después de contar lo que ya sabemos- muy bien estos son sus cuartos son estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa, mañana es la escuela bye bye entran a las 8:00

**Mikan:** solo nos dijo lo que ya sabemos

**Natsuki:** Nada nuevo, es obvio que somos de habilidades peligrosas

**Shiro:** Al menos Kounji no está más en la academia

**Kuro:** Y en este mundo

**Natsuki:** Mejor vamos a dormir –todos obedecen, la pelinegra mira su habitación con un sentimiento nostálgico, se acuesta dispuesta a dormir- ya no hay tiempo de arrepentimiento, buenas noches angelitos… mejor dicho, diablitos

* * *

A la mañana siguiente después de 20 intentos por despertar a Natsuki se levantan y van a la escuela a la clase B

**Natsuki:** Es hora, solo esperemos la señal de Naru –todos asienten y pegan su oreja a la puerta-

**Narumi: **hola mis niños –los chicos casi se rien al escuchar los gays de parte de sus futuros compañeros, que grupo más curioso- bueno hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos, pasen chicos

**Natsuki**: esa es la señal ¿listos? –Todos asintieron- ¡Pongamos patas pa' arriba a todo Gakuen alice" –alzo su mano a lo cual fue correspondida y entraron a su salón, atrayendo todas las vistas-

**Los nueve**: _hola… futuras víctimas_ –sonrieron para sus adentros-

**Fin del cap.**

* * *

**Ya saben, si no entienden algo me avisan, o preguntan, aunque creo quedo claro. Ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo, pero lo publicare el domingo, les gustara, yo lo se :D eso es todo Bye bye**


	85. Chapter 70: Game over

**hola a todos, aquí el capitulo ¿70? fuck, son muchos... meh yolo, bueno solo hay una cosa que quiero decir /Cae al piso de rodillas en fondo suplicante/****GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, ERA NECESARIO, PERDON, NO ME MATEN WUAAAA, NO ME ODIEN**

**[La transmisión a sido interrumpida, puede seguir leyendo el capitulo]**

* * *

_Miraron la pantalla por un rato hasta que esta se desapareció, ya estaba, todo una vida, incluyendo la de otras personas._

_**Natsuki**__: diez capítulos, te luciste –hablo a la autora- __**(… ¿sirve que te diga algo?) **__no, en realidad no sirve de nada, lo seguiré haciendo y ambas lo sabemos_

_**Ruka**__: ¿hablas con Natsumi? –pregunto al verla llegar hablando sola y mirando al ¿techo?-_

_**Natsuki**__: sí, claro, con Natsumi –miro a otro lado con disimulo- ¿terminaron?_

_**Sumire**__: si… son unos sádicos –todos asintieron orgullosos-_

_**Nodacchi**__: volvamos_

* * *

Todos se dirigían a las habitaciones, pero pararon en un punto

**Natsuki**: ya lo vieron, ya lo saben…

**Mun**: ustedes tienen la última decisión…

**Shiro**: en la vida solo hay dos elecciones

**Hikari**: está en sus manos elegir

**Nathali**: sin presiones –todos los miraron- claro… no podemos ofrecer lo mismo que a los amigos ¿no? –Sonrió un poco- adiós ¿compañeros? -los diez se dieron la vuelta-

**Mikan**: si se deciden por los asesinos sádicos malévolos… estamos en la biblioteca, seguro aun nos odian –se alejaron tranquilos, dejando en todos una incógnita-

¿Qué camino elegir?

* * *

Toda su vida estuvo llena de decisiones, la primera fue elegir si salvarse o su hermana, prefirió a su hermana, sin saber que una parte de un alice poderoso estaba en su interior, luego cuando escogió aceptar que le borraran la memoria o luchar por ayudar a su amiga, desgraciadamente no reacciono a tiempo y perdió sus recuerdos, después cuando debió elegir entre vivir con paz y tranquilidad… o con unas locas… pero divertidas personas, sabemos que decisión tomo, ahora ¿Qué elegirá? Luchar contra media academia… o contra estos chicos… ya lo sabía, todas las consecuencias de su decisión, y aun así, la eligió. Entro a esa gran biblioteca, al llegar donde los chicos estos le dieron una cálida sonrisa, esas que solo logro ver en esos viajes en el tiempo, noto a su amigo rubio jugando con su conejo sentado en una mesa, a su lado la mary sue y la loca enamoradiza.

**Natsuki**: bienvenido baka-hentai –saludo mirándolo con ¿esperanza? ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿Amor fraternal? Quien sabe cuál fuera de todas, pero prefería mil veces esas miradas que las de los demás, que solo eran falsas-

**Natsume**: hola maniática del chocolate ¿Dónde empezamos? –esta rio, le mostro un libro, este se acercó lo tomo y se sentó a lado de la naranja parlanchina- lunares –saludo a su modo-

**Mikan**: zorro pervertido –saludo con una sonrisa-

Sonara tonto… pero prefería ser odiado por la academia, que fue su "hogar" por años, que por esos chicos, que solo querían amistad y entendimiento, después de la tormenta llega el arcoíris, noto a los Johnson, Kuroma, a Matsumoto y Aborosu sentados por ahí, ellos ya de por sí eran de ese bando, siempre lo fueron, igual noto a Kurosaki 2 y Hatsune hablando con Buru, todos relajados, a pesar de todo, sonrió un poco al comprender que estaba igual, relajado y sin preocupaciones, solo haciendo tonterías y bromeando con ellos, lo demás daba igual.

* * *

**Game Over**

Todos caminaban a sus habitaciones, notaron como todos los miraban con odio, pero los ignoraron, notaron igual como se alejaban de ellos, les daba igual, notaron como Persona se acercaba a ellos, eso… no les daba igual.

**Persona**: ustedes dos –apunto a Natsume y Natsuki- misión mañana en la tarde… -ambos asintieron- en X

* * *

Natsuki estaba arriba de la azotea, pensando en algunas cosas, a su lado… o más bien con ella Natsumi, ambas estaban en silencio mirando a la nada, sentadas abrazando sus rodillas, el viento soplaba de manera melodiosa, sonrieron levemente. Las cosas estaban mal, pero aun así tenían esperanzas, para el mañana… eso querría Kana

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: ¿tú qué crees? **Está bien…** pareces tensa **tú lo sabes… somos una misma**

**Chica x: **¿ahora hablas sola? –Pregunto burlona, ambas voltearon y vieron a una chica con dos chicos-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **¿Qué demonios quieren?** –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, los tres sintieron un escalofrió debido a la voz de Natsumi-

**Chico x**: ¡Por que no se largan a donde pertenecen! ¡Un puto manicomio!

**Chico xx**: NO LOS QUEREMOS AQUÍ –esta se levantó sin dejar su expresión molesta-

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: **MIRA HIJO DE**… déjalos –los tres quedaron aturdidos por su cambio de voz- no lo valen –retrocedió unos pasos, todos abajo observaron a donde esta- ¿qué quieren? Verme abajo –miro atrás- bien, si lo piden –dio un paso más y cayo por la azotea, los tres corrieron a ver sorprendidos, abajo todos exclamaron al verla caer, esta cerro sus ojos con calma-

Una vez cerca de impactar sus dos alas salieron y de un impulso se elevó al cielo, al llegar toco una nube, se sentía húmedo, miro a los chicos quienes la veían en shock, se acercó a ellos.

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: diría que no teman pero **no somos precisamente unos angelitos de la guarda** –estos huyeron asustados-

Abajo todos corrían asustados, en caos, Natsuki miro al piso, sonrió un poco, eso era lo que amaba hacer.

**Natsuki/Natsumi**: libre soy~ **libre soy~** no puedo ocultarlo más libre soy~ **libre soy~ libertad sin vuelta atrás** –rieron divertidas, bajando al piso de la azotea-

**Tsubasa**: les gusta crear caos –ambas lo vieron, Natsumi poco a poco se fue yendo-

**Natsuki**: si, eso ya lo sabes… si solo vas a reprocharme mejor vete corriendo asustado y gritando, o los demás desconfiaran de ti

**Tsubasa**: no lo entiendo, no puedo elegir un bando, la academia es mi hogar… pero…

**Natsuki**: Tsubasa-sempai, igual este es mi hogar… pero no todos son mi familia, eso es algo que parece aún no han entendido, pero es su decisión –se alejó tranquila- ahora que saben que soy un ángel –desapareció sus alas- probablemente me quieran sacar a toda costa

**Tsubasa**: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

**Natsuki**: soy masoquista… un poco –suspiro mirando a su sempai por breves momentos-

**Tsubasa**: ya lo note –miro como bajaba por las escaleras-

* * *

Shiro estaba regañando a la pelinegra por su imprudencia, los demás observaban sin interés.

**Natsuki**: ya entendí… pero admite que fue divertido –este suspiro sonriendo algo burlón-

**Shiro**: no lo negare

**Kuro**: ¿Qué hacemos?

**Natsuki**: diría "vamos a molestar a Luna" pero esta murió ayer –rio de forma cruel-

**Ruka**: cínica –negó levemente mirándola-

**Natsuki**: lo she –hizo un signo de amor y paz- pero díganme ¿Quién disfruto su muerte? –todos menos el rubio alzaron la mano, este suspiro abrumado ¿Con que clase de locos se fue a hacer amigo? Meh yolo, este alzo su mano igual- ¿lo ves?

**Ruka**: ¿en qué me convertí? –Se fue al rincón emo, siendo consolado por los primos Johnson-

**Shin**: ¿por cierto, cuando es la misión?

**Natsuki**: en la tarde de mañana –dijo sin interés- ¿Quién quiere ver una película?

**Kuro** **y Yami**: ¡DE TERROR! –Suplicaron con ojitos de gato, todos miraron a la loli, pero luego se encogieron de hombros-

**Kobato**: con palomitas –dijo sonriente-

**Natsume**: ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estaban?

**Mitsuki y Kobato**: durmiendo –sonrieron ampliamente-

**Mikan**: de igual ¡A VER PELIS!

* * *

**-Con Hotaru-**

Esta miraba al cielo, después de ese viaje no había vuelto a hablar con nadie, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no era que no estuviera con los chicos, en realidad eso se los dejo claro, ella desde un principio se juró estar con ellos, pasara lo que pasara, es solo que…

Alzo su vista viendo al edificio, en esta entraban los chicos, ella no sabía porque, pero le daba vergüenza dar la cara, aún recuerda cuando conoció a Natsuki y Mikan.

**Flash back.**

Todo estaba en llamas, no sabía dónde estaban sus padres, o si estaban vivos, los gritos de miedo solo la ponían nerviosa, tal vez era fría y seria, pero no era inhumana, desesperada se dejó de caer de rodillas, cubriendo sus oídos; empezó a llorar desesperada, era tanta presión, no podía aguantarlo, tenía miedo a morir, aún era muy joven, le quedaba una vida.

**¿?**: ¿Estas bien? –oyó una voz que, a su parecer, sonó angelical-

**¿?**: Tonta, ¿se ve que está bien? Está asustada –oyó otra voz, pero esta sonó más, más firme, algo que le hizo sentirse protegida, alzo la vista y vio a dos niñas, una castaña peinada en dos coletas y otra pelinegra y despeinada-

**Hotaru**: e-estoy bien –ambas la vieron fijamente- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto algo nerviosa, se veían tranquilas a pesar de todo-

**Natsuki** **y Mikan**: somos Natsuki y Mikan –alzaron su mano cuando dijeron su nombre-

**Hotaru**: s-soy Hotaru

**Mikan**: lindo nombre –sonrió alegre- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

**Hotaru**: perdi de vista a mis padres –murmuro cabizbaja, ambas hicieron una mueca-

**Mikan**: Natsuki, no podemos dejarla aquí –susurro a la pelinegra-

**Natsuki**: lo sé –murmuro mirándola- Ven Hotaru, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro

**Mikan**: Gakuen Alice –la otra le miro algo seria, pero asintió- ¡Vamos! –Ambas la llevaron por un bosque, alejándose de ese lugar que parecía el infierno- malditos de la AAO –dijo con un puchero-

**Natsuki**: lo sé, pero eso es después Mikan –las tres siguieron caminando un rato muy largo, al fin llegaron a ese lugar, antes estaban en las afueras de Tokyo-

**Mikan**: aquí es –apunto a los cerrojos- tendrás que llamar a alguien, él te ayudara, di que tienes un alice

**Hotaru**: ¿No vienen? –pregunto mirándolas, ambas negaron-

**Natsuki**: pero no nos iremos hasta que entres –ambas se escondieron tras unos arbustos-

**Fin del flash back.**

Estaba en deuda con ellas, aun así, de lo que las llego a conocer, eso es suficiente razón para quererlas, a ellas y a todos, por eso ahora se dirigía al cuarto de Mikan, toco la puerta y fue recibida por la castaña que la invito a pasar con una radiante sonrisa, al entrar todos igual le sonrieron, ella se sentó junto Shiro y Kuro, ¿se llegara a arrepentir? Lo dudaba, pero bueno, hay que esperar.

* * *

**Elizabeth**: vaya, vaya, esos mocosos son unos suertudos –miro a sus trabajadoras Akane y Carmen, la segunda algo incomoda- pero ya saben que hacer –ambas asintieron- ahora vayan… -miro un bello lirio blanco en su mesa, lo sostuvo con su mano- los quiero muertos a como dé lugar –aplasto la flor y dejo caer los pétalos, los cuales se marchitaron-

Ambas salieron, la pelinegra miro a su compañera de reojo, esta iba pensativa.

**Akane**: te lo dije y lo repetiré, nos traicionas y te mato –esta frunció el ceño-

**Carmen**: no si yo lo hago primero –la otra rio con ganas-

**Akane**: que linda y estúpida –le volteo la cara y le lanzo una mirada asesina- pero más te vale no intentarlo, idiota –la tiro al piso con crueldad y se fue-

**Carmen**: maldita –mascullo bajando la mirada, hasta notar una mano frente a ella, miro al frente para ver a Julian ofrecerle su mano- ¿Por qué me ayudad? –pregunto tomándola-

**Julian**: ni idea…

**Carmen**: sabes que quiero matar a tus amigos ¿no?

**Julian**: ¿sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, no? –Este se alejó con tranquilidad, ella solo miro al piso con tristeza y culpa-

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Natsuki y Natsume se preparaban para su misión, que ni jota de idea tenían de que se tratara, pero yolo. Los demás sentían un sentimiento inquietante en su interior, algo que los ponía nerviosos, pero sin saber qué.

**Mikan**: ¡Natsuki! –fue corriendo donde ella-

**Natsuki**: ¿Qué ocurre Mikan? –pregunto viéndola-

**Mikan**: s-solo quería desearte suerte… y, y pedirte que cuides de Natsume… y claro de ti –le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo, esta le devolvió la sonrisa-

**Natsuki**: sabes que sí, siempre cuidare del baka-hentai –rio por el apodo- te lo juro, Natsume regresara vivo –sonrió ampliamente- lo juro por la escritora **(¡OYE!)**

**Mikan**: ¿escritora? –En su cabeza crecieron unos signos de interrogación-

**Natsuki**: ña, nada importante –le revolvió la cabeza- ¿sabes Mikan? Ahora que pasó todo esto… creo que debo decirlo y tragarme mi orgullo –suspiro y con un leve sonrojo le dijo:- te quiero, a ti y a todos, son mi familia, y la mejor –soltó un par de lágrimas, Mikan la brazo igual soltando lágrimas-

**Mikan**: YO IGUAL TE QUIERO, A TI Y A TODOS –lloro un poco, con una sonrisa-

* * *

Estaban listos, ambos esperaran que les abrieran el cerrojo, Persona estaba con ellos, cuando estos abrieron ambos salieron corriendo, no quedaba lejos el lugar, pero ir a plena luz de día era algo riesgoso. Al llegar entraron con sigilo, pero no había nadie, llegaron a la parte de arriba y buscaron lo que querían ¿una cámara? ambos la pusieron, en esta solo habían imágenes de edificio derrumbados, las pasaron una a una, observando sus detalles fijamente, al final una imagen, una solo imagen diferente a todas, esta eran palabras.

"_Bonito ¿no? ¿Les gusta ese entorno?" _Ambos sintieron el piso temblar.

**Natsuki**: mierda, es una trampa –miro el piso agrietarse- Baka-hentai

**Natsume**: Dime –miro al piso algo nervioso-

**Natsuki**: ¡Corre! –Ambos salieron huyendo por la puerta, se dirigieron a las escaleras y bajaron de estas a toda prisa-

**Natsume**: ¿¡Como paso esto!?

**Natsuki**: solo fue un plan de Elizabeth ¡Esa bruja! –detuvo a Natsume al mismo tiempo que una roca caía en sus narices, tirando la escalera, ambos brincaron al otro extremo y siguieron corriendo-

**Natsume**: ya ca…

**Natsuki**: ¡Cuidado! –lo empujo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que una roca aplasto su pie- ¡Mierda! –Grito adolorida, este la ayudo a pararse preocupado- PUTA MADRE, JUSTO AHORA –se miró su pie, ensangrentado-

**Natsume**: ¡Vamos! –grito corriendo a la salida, pero debido a Natsuki no podía correr rápido, incluso iba lento, ambos notaron como una especie de puerta echa de barrotes descendía, tapando la salida- PUTA ENTRADA, justo ahora…

**Natsuki**: No lo lograremos –miro al techo a punto de caer-

**Natsume**: ¡No seas pesimista! –Ambos siguieron corriendo, pero era casi imposible, la pelinegra miro al suelo impotente, pero una idea paso como un flash-

**Natsuki**: Baka-hentai –este la miro- perdóname –no entendió a que se refería, pero esta lo empujo hasta que el salió del recinto, este la miro confundido y cuando iba a reclamar la celda se cerró, dejándolo en shock, se levantó agarrando los barrotes… el paso estaba bloqueado-

**Natsume**: ¡Qué demonios haces! –le grito preocupado-

**Natsuki**: ¿sabes? Cuando me fui, solo pensé ¿Qué ira a pasar con ellos? Cuando los volví a ver, me emocione, pensado ¿Podremos ser amigos de nuevo? –Sonrió con tristeza mirando al suelo, sin poder hacer nada- me alegra que si… mi misión… proteger a mis amigos… que no pase lo mismo que con Kana –soltó un sollozo- o con mis padres, le prometí a Mikan protegerte… y a la escritora no le conviene que falle –rio un poco- por eso… Natsume

**Natsume**: no te atrevas –la miro con tristeza-

**Natsuki**: adiós, Baka-hentai-amargado, dile a todos que los quiero –noto como el techo cayo, tapando la vista de ambos- ¡Dile a Shiro que es un puto tsundere, a Kuro una loli y a Yami una yangire! –Grito con la voz rota- ¡A Nathali una enamoradiza fujoshi, a Mun una Kudere y a Hikari una dandere! A Taiyo una mary-sue, a Orenji un Uke y a Mikan… una naranja gritona –se alejó a una esquinita- y a Ruka un shotacon… un shotacon al cual amo –abrazo sus piernas-

**Natsume**: ¡Natsuki! –Grito golpeando los barrotes, pero no servía- no me hagas esto –se dejó caer de rodillas, sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza y lo último que vio fue a Carmen quien lo veía con culpa-

**Carmen**: ¡Yo les paso tu mensaje! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, impotente al saber que condeno a esa chica a una cruel muerte-

"¡Gracias, protege al pervertido y cuídame a Julián!"

Esta se alejó con Natsume en brazos, voló para ir a Gakuen alice.

* * *

La pelinegra miro a la salida bloqueada, se escondió en sus piernas.

**Natsuki**: al menos estará bien… aquí se acabó todo ¿no? Se acabó tú juego Natsumi, fui la segunda en perder, baka –sollozo un poco- sé que siempre rompo la cuarta pared y todo

…

**Natsuki**: pero aun así, lo digo de verdad, sin bromas… los extrañare, a mi familia… para mí esto es:

**Game Over**


	86. Chapter 71: Dolor

**H-hola a todos /llego con un escudo/ ya se, me odian, pero era necesario, ya verán por que... demás ustedes querían a una Mikan loca**

* * *

**Dolor**

Elizabeth vio al edificio destruido, una sonrisa perversa se posó en sus labios, se acercó con cautela y empezó a caminar entre los escombros, en su paseo noto algo que no contrastaba, se agacho a recoger un lirio blanco, intacto, frunció el ceño.

**Elizabeth**: Oh diablos –murmuro- ¿nunca me librare de ti? –Miro al lirio- quería exterminarte… pero veo que no sirvió de nada, estos "angel brothers" son como una plaga… debí dejarte crecer junto a tus hermanos –hizo una notoria mueca- ahora no sé cómo evitar que crezcas tsk

* * *

Carmen llegaba a Gakuen Alice, bastante consternada, no sabía cómo dar la noticia, miro al portador del alice de fuego, este seguía inconsciente, gracias a kamisama que tenía súper fuerza. Entro encontrándose con Persona que al verla con Natsume en brazos se acercó algo indeciso.

**Persona**: ¿Dónde…? –Está bajo su mirada, este entendió al instante que significaba- yo llevare a Kuro neko… ve a explicarles… mejor… vamos los dos –ella asintió, su decisión la había condenado, pero se sintió lo correcto, ella sabía que moriría de un modo u otro… a manos de Akane o Makeikusa… o manos de alguno de esos chicos-

Los dos entraron al edifico donde dormían, en la sala estaban todos los alumnos menos los jóvenes ángeles y sus aliados, todos se exaltaron al ver a Natsume en brazos de Persona e inconsiente.

**Sumire**: ¿Q-Qué pasó? –pregunto mirando al pelinegro algo shockeada-

**Carmen**: ¿han visto a los chicos? –pregunto cabizbaja-

**Chica x**: eso no es lo que te pregunto –le ordenó altiva-

**Persona**: mejor cierra la boca –le dijo fríamente, esta se encogió un poco-

**Anna**: en sus habitaciones…

**Mikan**: estamos aquí –los chicos iban bajando, al ver a Natsume se acercaron preocupados- ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿Por qué viene así? ¿Qué hace aquí Carmen? ¿Dónde está mi prima? –miro a ambos quienes se vieron sin saber cómo empezar-

**Nathali**: ¡Alguien diga algo! –pidió impaciente, su novio le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarla-

**Kokoro**: ¿q-qué? –se puso pálido y por primera vez su sonrisa se borró totalmente, el albino lo vio unos minutos y luego uso su alice, igual se puso pálido-

**Shiro**: d-díganme que es mentira

**Yami**: ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!? –pregunto ya furiosa, se sentía impaciente-

**Persona**: chicos… no sé cómo decirlo...

**Carmen**: Natsuki-san está muerta…

…

Los chicos sintieron como algo se rompió, aparte del vaso que algún chico habrá dejado caer de la impresión, es que… ¿era verdad? Natsuki e-estaba muerta

**Mikan**: dime que es mentira –pidió con sus ojos cristalinos- por favor, dime que es un cruel mentira –empezó a llorar- ¡Persona!...

**Persona**: no Mikan… no lo es…

**Kuro**: debe serlo… no Natsuki, no ella –igual empezó a llorar, un sentimiento horrible sintió en ese momento-

**Yami**: no, no –negó retrocediendo unos pasos- es una broma ¡Díganme que es una broma! ¡Por favor! –grito desesperada, los otros alumnos se sorprendieron, nunca la habían visto de ese modo-

Todos voltearon al oír alguien bajar la escalera, ahí estaba el rubio quien también tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

**Ruka**: ¿lo dicen enserio? –Persona y Carmen asintieron cabizbajos- ¿Cómo?

**Carmen**: Elizabeth los engaño, para que fueran a una misión y el edificio colapsara con ellos dentro… p-pero Natsuki prefirió salvar a Hyuuga –sollozo- lo lamento –cubrió su cara con sus manos escondiendo sus lágrimas-

**Chico** **x**: ¿Por qué todos se lamentan por una asesina? –se preguntó indiferente-

**Hotaru**: CIERRA LA BOCA –le grito igual llorando- PARA TI SERA UN ASESINA, PERO PARA NOSOTROS ERA NUESTRA HERMANA –todo mundo se sorprendió de que la reina del hielo se exaltara, ella siempre había mantenido la compostura-

**Hikari**: y saben que es lo peor… -todos la voltearon a ver, igual lloraba como todos- ella murió por salvarlos, ella jamás fue como nosotros, para nosotros ustedes valían una mierda o menos, pero ella se arriesgó por proteger esta horrible academia

**Chica x**: ¡Pero ella mataba! –justifico molesta-

**Mun**: ¡Ella mato a Luna porque le hacía daño a la academia! Natsuki era tan piadosa con ustedes, hizo TODO por evitarles daños ¡Miren como termino!

**Orenji**: Academia de mierda… y sus alumnos peor

Todos se miraron unos segundos, sin saber que decir, Mikan se acercó a Natsume, le acaricio el cabello.

**Mikan**: siempre cumples ¿ne, Natsuki? –murmuro con la voz rota y vacía-

* * *

El pelinegro despertaba de poco a poco, miro a su habitación preguntándose "¿Fue un sueño?" Miro a su mano y quedo en blanco al notar una piedra alice color negra… era de Natsuki, entonces no era un sueño, sintió como alguien entraba a su habitación y vio a la castaña, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza.

**Mikan**: hola ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto llegando donde el-

**Natsume**: no lo sé… -miro a las sabanas de su cama-

**Mikan**: q-queremos hablar con Youchi –sus palabras hicieron que Natsume se tensara- ¿nos acompañas?

**Natsume**: v-vamos –ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, aquí estaban Shiro y Hikari, todos se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa-

¿Cómo se lo iban a explicar?

* * *

El peli gris estaba mirando por la ventana, algo inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento, podría usar su alice de predicción pero… le daba miedo ese alice, noto como las nubes cubrían al sol ¿extraño, no? Se supone estaban en primavera. El ambiente en la academia era tétrico, él sabía lo que pasaba con su hermana y sus amigos ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo estarán todos? Oyó como tocaban su puerta, se dirigió a abrirla y al hacerlo vio a Mikan, Natsume, Shiro y Hikari, todos viéndolo inseguros y con ¿miedo? ¿Por qué temerían de él?

**Youchi**: ¿pasa algo? –Pregunto empezando a impacientarse, todos se miraron y empujaron a Natsume al frente-

**Natsume**: malditos… -mascullo nervioso- m-mira, y-yo no sé cómo decirlo –este se empezó a poner nervioso, su onii-chan NUNCA estaban nervioso o tartamudeaba- Natsuki y yo fuimos a una misión –ahora si estaba asustado ¿Natsume llamo a su hermana por su nombre de pila?- p-pero era una trampa y… y

**Youchi**: ¿ella está bien? –se atrevió a preguntar-

**Mikan**: n-no lo está –sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- el edificio colapso con ella dentro –el pequeño sabia a que venía todo esto e igual sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- e-ella está muerta Youchi, está muerta –llora abrazando al pequeña que tardo en procesar las palabras dichas-

Noto como el albino y la rubia igual lloraban, mirando con impotencia la escena, el solo se apoyo en el hombro de su prima, soltando algunos sollozos que luego se convirtieron en un llanto desgarrador, pero era entendible, perdió a su hermana, su última familiar cercana, ni a sus padres tenia. Por mucho que fuera fuerte, es lo llego a romper.

* * *

Todos estaban afuera, en una pequeña tumba improvisada, en una roca colocaron

"_Natsuki Ito_

_La mejor líder que pudimos tener_

_A pesar de todo, siempre se preocupaba por todos_

_Su misión la mato"_

Nathali estaba llorando a mares, aun no deba crédito al hecho de que esta muriera, por culpa de una trampa hecha por un demonio. Kuro igual lloraba a mares pero sus pensamientos solo se iban al momento en el que murió Kana, igual forma, por culpa de ese demonio.

Para Hikari y Orenji era distinto, ambos sabían que murió por proteger a una academia que la odiaba, eso era tan injusto. Mientras tanto los demás no pensaban ni la razón, solo el ¿Por qué le tuvo que ocurrir a ella? De nuevo les arrebataron su esperanza.

Ahora Mikan entendía bien a la pelinegra, no debieron encariñarse con estos chicos, porque luego no podrían dejarlos a su suerte en una guerra. Y ella que la repudio un poco por esto, ahora se odiaba a sí misma.

Justo como si el clima supiera sus sentimientos empezó a llover, pero poco les importo. Solo siguieron ahí un rato más. Yami miraba a la tumba con melancolía, sin querer llorar, quería se fuerte, pero… ¿Cómo? Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y nada más, sintió como alguien el abrazo, sabía que era Jin quien aparte de buscar consolarla, quería evitar que lo vieran llorando.

Igual Shiro se acercó a Kuro y la abrazo por detrás, esta se apoyó en él, siempre lo supo, era una llorona. Pero irónicamente el igual lo hacía.

Y así entre abrazos y llanto, decidieron irse poco a poco, menos tres personas, Mikan miro la tumba de prima… de su hermana por última vez en ese día y se retiró, con un sentimiento despiadado en su pecho.

Ruka, él no había hablado con nadie, ni con Natsume o los chicos, sus mejilla estaba mojadas en lágrimas, miro con atención el nombre escrito en la roca, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una cinta negra; con todo lo ocurrido no se la había devuelto a su dueña, se acercó y amarro esa cinta en la roca, fue muy estúpido al no haber dicho las cosas antes y ahora, no lo podrá hacer.

**Ruka**: te amo –murmuro mirando a la piedra- te amé cuando teníamos seis, lo hago diez años más tarde –se levantó aun en lágrimas y se alejó, con un sentimiento de vacío-

El único que quedaba era Youchi, se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la roca, mirando al piso, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero seguía en esa posición, hasta que la lluvia paro poco a poco, miro al frente, viendo como algunas personas pasaban y lo veían por breves momentos para después seguir su camino.

**Youchi**: me dejaste solo… -miro a tumba- o tal vez no –susurro viendo la cinta que Ruka había colocado- yo lo sé ¿aún no te has ido verdad? Si no estaría aquí, pues intente invocarte, aún hay algo que debes hacer antes de irte por completo –noto como alguien le mostraba una piedra alice color negro, miro al portador de esa mano y vio a Natsume-

**Natsume**: creo que ella quiso que lo tuvieras –le entrego el objeto- están hechas con nuestro sentimientos, con nosotros… una parte de Natsuki está en esta piedra

**Youchi**: lo sé –miro "el alma" de su hermana con atención- ella aún debe echar desmadre aquí –su contrario le sonrió con nostalgia-

**Natsume**: no, ella aún está echando su desmadre aquí –ambos asintieron-

* * *

De nuevo Elizabeth llamaba a su trabajadora, estaba furiosa, pudo haber eliminado a Natsume Hyuuga, pero la imbécil de Carmen se le ocurrió ser buena gente, primero a Kaito, luego a Luna y ahora la traición de Carmen, ¿Qué estaba mal en sus planes?

Se levantó frustrada y miro a la ventana, se asustó al ver a su hermano en el reflejo, miro bien y se dio cuenta que solo era un espejismo… o no

**Elizabeth**: no, no tú –dijo alterada- ¡No evitaras que complete mi venganza! ¡No ahora! –le dio un puñetazo al vidrio rompiéndolo-

**Akane**: ¡M-Makeikusa-sama! –exclamo entrando-

**Elizabeth**: mátala –se tomó su cabeza entre manos, Akane la vio confundida y nerviosa- MATA A ESA TRAIDORA, MATALA –la miro con locura y frustración- Akane no me traiciones ¡COMO TODOS!

**Akane**: n-no lo hare –miro a su maestra con miedo- jamás la traicionare –salió de la sala con prisa-

**Elizabeth**: hazlo, hazlo, todos merecen morir –se dejó caer frustrada- ¡Matare a esos ángeles! ¡A todos!

* * *

Mikan estaba en su habitación en posición fetal y rodeada por la oscuridad, se agarraba su cabeza con sus manitas, las cuales temblaba, sus ojos estaban dilatados, mirando al piso, miro al frente, como si esperara que alguien entrara y la sacara de su ataque. Pero no, nadie entro, se levantó tembloroso y se dirigió a su baño con pasos tambaleantes, abrió su espejo y saco las pastillas, se tragó unos cinco. Cerro el espejo y noto como sus ojos estaban rojos. En su cuello estaba su collar, brillando rojo, aún recuerda como perdió su signo del yang, cuando decidió matar para calmar el dolor, al convertirse en ángel este brillo muy rojo y luego la parte blanca desapareció ¿Por qué? Porque había dejado de ser buena o justa. Sus labio de curvaron a una sonrisa lunática, bajo la mirada sin abandonar su sonrisa, ya había perdido todo rastro de cordura. Solo quería matar y matar. Su collar empezó a brillar de color negro, la parte del yin creció más hasta volverse un círculo.

* * *

Mun miraba por la ventana, se quitó su playera, ya era de noche y la luz de la luna mostro como su "tatuaje" el cual creció un poco, estaba a punto de terminar su ciclo, muchos creerían que era la menos importante en esta historia, pero lo que no saben es que, en la locura la noche es más poderosa que el día, miro la luz lunar, esta tomo su violín y empezó a tocar una suave melodía, la reina le había regresado su instrumento en una de sus vueltas, nunca lo tocaba frente a sus amigos, era algo más personal. Esta noche tocaba por la compañera caída.

Oyó como en la habitación de al lado algo se rompía, seguramente un espejo, no hizo caso, solo siguió tocando. En esa habitación vivía Mikan, pero no le importaba, en esos momentos todos querían estar solos.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba vomitando, a su lado estaba Kobato, extrañamente ambas se llevaban bien.

**Kobato**: Carmen, vamos a la enfermería –le dijo preocupada-

**Carmen**: ha de ser por la presión –murmuro levantándose y yéndose a lavar la boca-

**Kobato**: hiciste lo correcto –murmuro con los ojos cristalinos- sé que hiciste cosas malas, pero lo intentaste corregir… tal vez… fue tarde para Natsuki… -la castaña volteo a ver a la peli azul, esta tenía la vista baja, y su fleco hacia sombra a sus ojos, de los cuales caían lágrimas- pero lograste salvar a Natsume

**Carmen**: no lo entiendes… lastime mucho a todos, me deje llevar por las palabras de Elizabeth y las amenazas de Akane… literalmente hice un pacto con el demonio, todo a cambio de nada

**Kobato**: no pienses eso –le abrazo- todo estará bien, todo estará bien –sollozo-

**Carmen**: no mientas –murmuro devolviendo el abrazo-

**Kobato**: no miento… trato de que sea verdad

* * *

En la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el patio, les iban a dar un anuncio, en la clase B estaban todos menos los chicos, que fueron llegando de a poco, primero fue Yami quien tenía una mirada completamente fría y su sonrisa burlona ahora era remplazada por una sádica, justo como cuando llegaron, luego llego Mun, se notaban unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiese dormido, luego Taiyo, su pelo había perdido un poco de volumen y sus ojos eran ¿anaranjado?, luego llego Shiro, quien venía leyendo, ignorando a todos, seguido de Kuro quien sonreía como si nada pasara, pero sus ojos no eran los mismo, eran más opacos y fríos. Un rato después llego Orenji quien no sonreía, y cuando miraba a alguien lo veía con asco, rato después llego Hikari quien ¿Tenía lentes?

Todos miraron a la rubia, tenía unos lentes de marco blanco, con una expresión serena, pero se notaba cierta inseguridad en sus ojos. Un rato más tarde llego Nathali, venía con la vista baja, distraída. Se preguntaron dónde estaba Mikan, un rato más tarde esta llego, dejando a mucho en shock, su cabello estaba suelto y maltratado, sus ojos estaban dilatados y tenía una sonrisa enferma, parecía perdida en su mundo, muchos notaron su mano vendada.

Realmente la muerte de la pelinegra les había afectado, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿esperaban ser inmortales? Nadie podía contestar con certeza.

El director hizo su acto de aparición, tomó el micrófono.

**Kazumi**: bueno, como sabrán, hace un tiempo los edificios escolares fueron destruidos, por eso ahora debo anunciar que, si todo sale según lo planeado, el lunes de la próxima semana, ya habrá de nuevo clases –muchos suspiraron- ahora, debido al atraso en clases, se tomaran parte de las vacaciones para recuperar el tiempo perdido –muchos empezaron a quejarse- no hay pero que valga, digamos que adelantaron sus vacaciones

Dieron un par de anuncios más sobre la seguridad de la escuela, y al fin se fueron a donde quisieran. Mikan hizo un ademan a sus amigos para que fueran con ella, todos se dirigieron al bosques.

**(Yami, Shiro, Kuro, Hikari, Taiyo, Mun, Orenji, Nathali, Shin, Jin, Julian, Sergio, Kobato, Mitsuki, Irie, Yoshin y, obviamente Mikan… creo que son muchos Oc's… ña la historia es más divertida así)**

Esta se detuvo suspirando.

**Mikan**: tengo un plan –todos la miraron inquisitivamente- iremo ahí acabaremos con todo

**Hikari**: ¿Cómo planeas eso? –Pregunto seria, acomodando sus lentes-

**Mikan**: el plan es ir… y esperar lo mejor… entre todos podremos mejor

**Julian**: Mikan… es más complicado que eso

**Jin**: si vamos y simplemente peleamos, sin ningún plan, no llegaremos a nada

**Mikan**: ¡Lo sé! ¡Eso lo sé! PERO ENSERIO QUIERO VENGARME –grito furiosa, sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

**Mun**: Mikan cálmate, alterarte no te ayudara en nada –le mira preocupada, nunca la habían visto así- solamente un plan necesitamos y ya

**Kuro**: podríamos dividirnos en grupos, un grupo se encarga de los hombres, otro de la seguridad y el último de Makeikusa

**Mikan**: yo voy por esa maldita –murmuro de forma fría-

**Yami**: yo iré por los hombres –dijo, todos empezaron a organizarse, siendo solo Mikan, Mun y Hikari las que se encargaban de Makeikusa-

Todos empezaron a dispersarse, hasta que solo quedaron la castaña y el oji-morado

**Shin**: Mikan ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto mirándola preocupado, su actitud no era normal-

**Mikan**: solo siento dolor

**Fin del capitulo.**


	87. Chapter 72: Caos

**Hola a todos, bien como ya estoy en las preparaciones de mi funeral... puta vida**

**Debo anunciar algo triste /todo se pone a oscuras y solo una luz blanca me ilumina/ estamos a dos capítulos de terminar esta bella serie (Sin contar este) y se sorprenderán del final, se los garantizo, es más el próximo capitulo verán lo hija de puta que puedo ser...**

* * *

Tanto Shiro como Kuro estaban viendo los edificio en reconstrucción, ya querían terminar con todo, probablemente cuando asesinaran a Elizabeth se irían de Gakuen alice, no se iban a quedar en un lugar donde los odiaban, además de otras cosas.

**Kuro**: Shiro… ¿Qué pasaría si yo…? –El chico le dirigió una mirada- … nada –miro a otro lado-

**Shiro**: dilo –la chica miro al piso, pero luego frunció el ceño y lo encaro-

**Kuro**: ¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera? –esa pregunta descoloco al chico, no supo que contestar- … y-ya veo –murmuro con una sonrisa, se empezó a alejar caminando, pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo- ¿uh?

Fue volteada de forma rápida, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo besada por el albino, este tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no pasaron más de dos segundos y este se separó

**Shiro**: no me hagas pensar en eso –murmuro con la voz rota, después solo se alejó corriendo-

La oji rojo se tocó sus labios con delicadeza, parpadeo un par de veces. Miro a la dirección en la que el chico se había ido.

**Kuro**: que idiota soy –murmuro empezando a correr a por el-

Se adentró en el bosque, pero no podía correr bien, con rapidez se trepo a un árbol y empiezo a correr brincando de rama en rama, algo le decía por dónde ir, desde chicos ambos tenían una conexión especial, por eso…

Llego a cierta cueva, la recordaba bien, se habían escondido de las fangirls el día de san Valentín, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, se adentró mirando el panorama, estaba muy oscuro, pero con su alice de visión nocturna todo se le facilitaba, siguió caminando un rato más, hasta salir y ver ese campo de flores, pero ella siguió caminando hasta ver un gran árbol, se trepo y encontró a su hermano en la rama más alta. Se sentó frente a él sin decir nada.

**Shiro**: ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sin mirarla-

**Kuro**: vine a verte –le tomo con delicadeza el rostro y lo hizo levantar la vista a ella- ¿Por qué huyes? –se acercó a él y beso con delicadeza sus labios, un poco después el correspondió con ternura al beso-

Ambos siguieron con ese beso un rato más, hasta que el aire hizo falta y los separo.

**Kuro**: tu prometiste protegerme –fue abrazada por el albino- no me dejes solo, por favor –murmuro acostada en su pecho-

**Shiro**: ¿segura que quieres ser protegida por mí? –Pregunto acariciando su cabello-

**Kuro**: solo por ti… por eso –levanto la vista viéndolo a los ojos- quiero entregarte mi corazón, porque solo tú eres capaz de protegerlo –el chico se sonrojo un poco-

**Shiro**: y tú eres la única capaz de derretir el hielo de mi corazón… por eso, igual te entrego mi corazón –murmuro mirándola- por favor no me abandones –pidió volviendo a abrazarla-

**Kuro**: no lo hare –le dijo recargándose en su hombro-

**Shiro**: y por favor… -ella le miro- no vuelvas a creer que eres un diablo –esta lloro un poco abrazándolo con fuerza- aunque no lo creas… eres el ángel más puro entre todos

**Kuro**: ¿incluso en apariencia?

**Shiro**: el negro no es el malo… y el blanco no es el bueno… el imbécil que hizo ese estereotipo es un pendejo –la otra rio, él sonrió un poco- igual ni los ángeles son bueno ni los diablos malos

**Kuro**: ¿y los hombre lobo? –se burló-

**Shiro**: no son malos… solo unos cabeza hueca –rio junto a su contraria-

**Kuro**: no lo eres, eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido… y no solo hablando de la escuela –ambos se miraron otra vez y se dieron un corto beso-

**Shiro**: si Natsuki estuviera aquí… ya estaría molestando –sonrió con tristeza-

**Kuro**: sigue aquí… yo lo se

* * *

**Caos**

Todos estaban durmiendo hasta tarde, aún no habían clases, las cosas eran muy tranquilas, o se suponía que así debían ser, oyeron como las alarmas sonaban, los maestro empezaron a llamarlos alarmados.

**Yami**: no jodan ahora –murmuro decaída-

**Jin**: ¡Yami despierta! ¡Atacan la academia! –Grito abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga-

**Yami**: que se jodan todos, déjenme dormir –murmuro contra la almohada-

**Jin**: ¡No me importa la academia, hablo de que son los de X! –esta se levantó sorprendida-

**Yami**: ¿Qué?

**Shin**: incluso –llego donde ellos, estaba serio, algo inusual en el- Elizabeth está atacando –esta abrió los ojos sorprendida

**Yami**: oh… -miro al piso- ¿saben que significa? –Ambos negaron- significa que es hora de terminar con todo esto… -levanto su mirada, sus ojos era los de un lagarto y rojos-

* * *

Todos se dirían al patio de la academia, su campo de batalla, notaron como había varios alumnos alrededor, corriendo despavoridos, les valió poco. Miraron a los atacantes, estos al verlos les apuntaron con sus armas, Yami se puso enfrente como escudo, Jin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada.

Los alumnos se detuvieron viendo lo que ocurría.

**Hikari**: ataquen –murmuro, todos se transformaron y empezaron a atacar a como daba-

Todo era una total masacre, por suerte los chicos estaban bien.

**Anna**: Mikan-chan ¡Cuidado! –Esta volteo y se quitó a tiempo de que una bala le daba, esta miro a la peli rosada-

**Mikan**: gracias –murmuro mirándola, su pelo ahora en vez de terminar con puntas blancas terminaba con puntas negras, igual todo en ella era más negro-

**Yami**: ¡A este paso no lograremos nada! –grito frustrada-

**Jin**: ¡Y así querían atacar! –grito molesto-

**Mikan**: si se puede –movió su guadaña cortando la cabeza de uno- ¡No se rindan!

**Shin**: ¡No este en mis planes rendirme! –Grito emocionado, clavo sus kunais en la cabeza de un hombre- ¡Es tan divertido matar!

**Kokoro**: ¡A la derecha! –El oji morado miro a esa dirección y esquivo una bala, le lanzo una bola de energía-

**Kitsune**: Julian ¡Atrás! –este se volteo y controlo al tipo que le quiso hacer daño, este tomo su cuchillo y se suicidó-

**Julian**: ¡Gracias! –Grito mirándolo, se dio media vuelta y de una patada le quito a un hombre su arma- ¡Muy listo! –le dio un puñetazo en el estómago- pero no más que yo

**Nonoko**: Yami ¡Retrocede dos pasos! –esta hizo caso y vio como frente a ella dos hombre chocaban, quedo con un puntito de ojo-

**Yami**: ¡OIE SHI! –grito emocionada, Kuro estaba distraída esquivando a un tipo que no se dio cuenta de un ataque por detrás-

Esta oyó un grito, miro al hombre viendo con horror a ella, hizo una bola de energía que lo mato, miro a donde Linchou, quien usaba su alice, se sonrió agradecida. Miraron como Sumire ayudaba a Shiro con un hombre.

**Hikari**: a este paso, no lograremos nada –murmuro, pero sintió como alguien la tiraba al piso, provocando que sus lentes cayeran y se rompieran, no permitiéndole ver nada- d-demonios

**Tsubasa**: ¡quieto ahí! –la rubia volteo y vio la sombra de alguien detenida, la querían atacar-

**Hikari**: … -tomo su katana y, algo a ciegas, se la enterró a la sombra, la cual cayó a un lado-

**Mikan**: ¡sepárense! –ordeno, todos obedecieron, Shin se acercó a Hikari y la ayudo a pararse-

Los alumnos empezaron a irse. Mikan miro a Akane frente a ella, esta saco su maso, y se acercó a atacar, Mikan ataco por igual, quería matar a esa maldita, por ser cómplice de Makeikusa.

* * *

Por otro lado Anna y Nonoko iban a esconderse, pero fueron atrapadas por dos hombres, intentaron soltarse, pero no servía de nada.

**Hombre x**: podremos utilizarlas de algo –dijo, su compañero asintió-

**Taiyo**: suéltenlas –dijo acercándose por detrás- ahora –ordeno-

**Hombre** **xx**: ¿Por qué haríamos lo que tú dices? –Esta entrecerró los ojos- sol solecito –se burlo

**Taiyo**: ¿saben? El sol no siempre es cálido –su pelo se volvió lacio- el sol… -sus ojos se volvieron de un color rojo- igual puede ser ardiente…

Ambos retrocedieron al ver como se acercaba con frialdad, irónico. Esta saco su arco con sus flechas y preparo su ataque. Pero cuando disparo lo hizo al cielo, todos notaron como la flecha se perdía en el cielo. Cuando regresó su vista al frente, estaba Taiyo, quien golpeo al hombre que tenía a Nonoko. El, otro se alejó con la peli rosada aun en brazos. Todos vieron como el sol empezó a colorearse de rojo.

**Taiyo**: ¿no sabían? Los ángeles controlamos al mundo humano, yo como la guardiana del sol –se puso una mano en el corazón- decido si este es amarillo, rojo, purpura o violeta –murmuro, el hombre sintió como algo le golpeaba la espalda- igual decido que sale de él… -el hombre sintió como su espalda estaba siendo quemada, soltó a Anna quien se refugió tras Taiyo al igual que Nonoko-

Vieron como el hombre empezaba a arder, Taiyo volvió a tener su pelo semi esponjado y sus ojos naranjas. Las alejo a ambas, a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Por otro lado estaba Yami, quien fue interceptada por varios hombres y Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**: maldición –sonrió burlona, Yami solo la vio con molestia-

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough_

Saco sus dos pistolas, preparándolas para atacar.

_Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Ambas miradas se cruzaban en una guerra fría. Este alzo vuelo a los hombres.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

Empezó a disparar a todo aquel que se atreviera a levantar su arma, se hizo una cortada en su brazo…

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Lanzo su sangre a todos los hombres.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough_

Estos empezaron a quemarse, como si les hubiese caído alguna especie de ácido. Ella sonrió con sadismo, viendo con felicidad como se retorcían.

_Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough _

Dejo de volar y cayó en el piso de pie, miro a Elizabeth que la miraba con seriedad, ella levanto su vista al cielo.

_Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

Siguió atacando a cualquiera que se cruzara. Miro por breves segundos a Elizabeth, con odio. Todo lo que le había hecho sufrir lo pagaría. Agacho la mirada haciendo sombra a sus ojos.

**Elizabeth**: ¿Qué se siente no poder proteger a nadie?

**Yami**: no te burles… -sus manos empezaron a volverse negras-

**Elizabeth**: realmente ¿crees que un monstruo como tú puede amar?...

_**Yami**__: Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand –sonrio burlona, su voz había sonado muy escalofriante-_

**Yami**: tal vez no puedo amar… -sus ojos se volvieron aún más rojos, en sus manos empezaron a crecer unas garras- pero si puedo sentir

**Elizabeth**: ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿dolor? ¿Eso es mejor? –pregunto viendo como la piel de Yami se volvía completamente negra y como sus dientes se volvían colmillo filosos.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough._

_**Yami**__: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

**Yami**: si… -en su cabeza crecieron un par de cuernos- eso es justo lo que siento –sus botas se desgarraron para mostrar unas garras en sus pies-

**Elizabeth**: ¿Por qué? –Noto el último detalle, una cola de cocodrilo de parte de la chica-

Esta se acercó a ella a paso lento.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

Se detuvo unos segundos y vio a Makeikusa

_Yami: porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada… prefiero sentir dolor_

Las miradas de ambas se cruzaban, locura y sadismo, en una guerra por ver quien ganaba.

_I know (I know I know I know I know) _

**Yami**: That you're wounded –sonrió con maldad, Elizabeth frunció el ceño-

_You know (You know you know you know you know) _

**Yami**: That I'm here to save you –se tocó en la zona del corazón con una sonrisa burlona-

_You know (You know you know you know you know) _

**Yami**: I'm always here for you –le apunto con su dedo-

_I know (I know I know I know I know) _

**Yami**: That you'll thank me later –los ojos de Elizabeth se dilataron, en una expresión furiosa-

_Pain, without love_

Elizabeth se acercó a ella corriendo

_Pain, can't get enough_

Saco su espada

_Pain, I like it rough_

Yami río con fuerza

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

La espada de Elizabeth cruzo la piel del brazo de Yami, brotando esa sangre negra

_Pain, without love_

**Elizabeth**: ¡Tú no sabes nada! –grito furiosa-

_Pain, I can't get enough_

**Yami**: ¡Yo lo sé todo! -Rio con locura-

_Pain, I like it rough_

**Elizabeth**: ¿¡Qué podrías saber!? –La ataco otra vez-

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

**Yami**: aunque no lo creas ¡Conozco tu pasado! –dijo burlona-

_Pain, I can't get enough_

**Elizabeth**: ¿¡A que te refieres!? –Puso su espada frente a ella-

_Pain, I like it rough_

**Yami**: ¡Pop! Goes the demon –la mujer la vio con asombro-

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

Con furia la empezó a atacar, buscando matarla, pero llego Mun a ayudarla, al verlas, se alejó huyendo, aunque Mun quiso ir por ella Yami se lo impido.

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Ambas oyeron pasos a su espalda, vieron como un grupo de estudiantes llegaban, asustándose al ver a Yami.

**Yami**: ¿de que asustan? –Pregunta burlona- esta es mi verdadera apariencia… la otra solo es un disfraz –rio con ganas- realmente esto es un caos

* * *

**Canción: Pain de ****THREE DAYS GRACE, pero les recomiendo la versión Nightcore, en especial de Rasor kun (Lo traduce al español)**


	88. Chapter 73: Lirios y rosas

**Hola a todos, este es nuestro penúltimo episodio, como estamos a poco de Navidad, el último lo publicare ese día, para que tengan su navidad con un buen sabor de boca. Bueno, como les dije, suelo ser muy hija de fruta, por eso disfruten el capitulo y ya no me amenacen de muerte (Saben que me refiero a ustedes)**

* * *

Mikan miro a Akane unos segundos, ella hizo lo mismo, ambas tenían sus ropas rasgadas, ninguna daba su brazo a torcer, pero Akane no tenía tiempo, aprovecho que Mikan miraba como los alumnos huían gritando algo sobre un monstruo para escabullirse… iría por la traidora de Carmen.

* * *

**Lirios y rosas**

Los chicos estaban juntos, mirando con impresión a Yami, esta estaba aún en su forma real, Jin quiso decirle algo pero ella lo cayó con una mirada.

**Mikan**: pensaba atacar cuando empezaran las clases… -murmuro mirando a los chicos- … pero esto cambio los planes

**Nathali**: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –Pregunto sosteniendo su brazo, se había lastimado en una pelea-

**Mikan**: vayan, cúrense, tomen un baño relajante, descanse y búsquense ropa cómoda… mañana en la mañana nos vamos –dijo decidida-

**Kobato**: ¿Qué pasara con Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido en preocupación-

**Mitsuki**: no irán… es muy peligroso –murmuro-

**Mikan**: tiene razón, este es la última batalla… todo o nada

**Kobato**: iré a ver a Carmen –murmuro, todos la miraron- ha estado mal, con vómitos y mareos –todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

**Mikan**: ¡Vamos a buscarla! –Exclamo tomando de la mano de la peli azul y corriendo al edificio de habitaciones-

**Kobato**: ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto-

**Mikan**: es una suposición… pero quiero comprobarla –vio al edificio, no tan lejos, entro de manera rápida y corrió al cuarto de la castaña-

* * *

Ambas lo abrieron pero no había nadie, empezaron a investigar, pero Mikan vio algo que la dejo helada

**Kobato**: eso es… -miro la tela que recogió Mikan-

**Mikan**: si… es de Akane –miro a Kobato quien puso una expresión de horror- la tienen…quien sabe cuánto le queda y si es como yo pienso… ¡Mierda! –Golpeo la pared con su puño-

**Kobato**: ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto con cautela-

**Mikan**: esperar –se reincorporo- descansar y esperar, si vamos ahora solo será peor… no le digas a nadie, no los vamos a preocupar, que descansen, lo dije, mañana nos jugamos el todo o nada –su mirada se oscureció-

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, listos emprendieron vuelo, Shiro y Orenji iban corriendo, Sergio y Julian iban en Susi, quien igual estaba tensa, Yoshin e Irie iban montados en el lobo y el tigre.

Todos estaban listos para la batalla, con sus armas listas, sus alice entrenados y con sus ganas de terminar esa dura guerra que tiene inicio antes de que nacieran.

Cayeron en el techo del edificio donde estaban Makeikusa y Akane, justamente se toparon con la segunda, a lado de esta estaba Carmen. Todos se tensaron al verla lastimada.

**Akane**: esto le suele pasar a los traidores… como Ren –todos se miraron-

**Mikan**: si… pero… ella es nuestra aliada… ¡por eso, la defenderé…! -fue interrumpida por Julian- ¡No me interrumpas en mi discurso! –chillo molesta-

**Julian**: yo me quedo aquí, ustedes sigan –todos lo miraron por unos segundos-

**Sergio**: me quedare contigo –murmuro a su lado-

**¿?**: ¡Y yo! –Todos voltearon a ver a la antena de recepción del edificio, reconocieron a peli gris parado encima de esta-

**Todos**: ¡ALAN! –Gritaron en shock-

**Alan**: ¿me extrañaron? A que sí –sonrió burlón- volví para ayudar-se apuntó con orgullo-

**Akane**: tú –lo miro con sorpresa y luego con furia- ¡Con que igual eres un traidor! –tomo su mazo y empezó a perseguirlo de un modo muy gracioso-

**Alan**: YAAAA ¿YO QUE HICE? –Corrió lejos de la loca-

**Mikan**: me explican que pasa aquí –todos tenían puntitos en vez de ojos, mirando la escena, menos Julian, Sergio, Shin y Jin, quienes solo veían aburridos-

**Julian**: es que son pareja –dice indiferente-

**Todos**: ¿¡QUE!? –Se inclinan a él con muchas gotitas de sudor en su cabeza-

**Shin**: pero sabemos cómo es Alan de imbécil, por eso se le olvido avisarle que se iba a cambiar al lado oscuro –contesta viendo sus uñas, el ver que paso Alan alzo su pie, logrando que Akane se cayera-

**Alan**: ya perdón –dice llorando a mares, escondido tras Taiyo, quien estaba confundida- shabes que te amo –dice de forma tímida-

**Akane**: ME QUIEREN MATAR –los apunto, por lo que ellos asintieron- Y AUN ASÍ LOS DEFIENDES

**Alan**: es que son very cool

**Akane**: IMBECIL

**Yami**: mejor vámonos –murmuro y todos menos Julian y Sergio asintieron-

* * *

Todos caminaban por las escaleras al noveno piso, Yami noto cierto objeto que llamo su atención.

**Yami**: chicos miren –todo voltearon a ver que tenía un jarrón muy antiguo y caro- VENDAMOSLO –grito emocionada-

**Mikan**: ¡YAMI! –grito molesta pero…- guárdalo, para después…

**Yami**: claro –abrió su chaleco y lo guardo ahí ¿Cómo? Quien sabe-

Todos caminaron por el largo pasillo al otro lado, donde estaban las escaleras ¿Por qué mierda pusieron un pasillo de distancia? Makeikusa era muy rara. Después de que sintieron una eternidad llegaron, bajaron con miedo a que algo los atacara. Llegaron al octavo piso, volvieron a ir por el pasillo largo, justo como pensaron, muchos hombres empezaron a salir.

**Kobato**: ustedes sigan –dice preparando su arma ¿una maleta?- nosotros nos encargamos –los miro de reojo, su maleta la alzo y esta se volvió una motosierra-

**Mitsuki**: ustedes mejor encárguense de Makeikusa –desencajo uno de los picos de su collar, lo lanzo al aire, este se volvió una lanza, como la de los caballeros, este cayo en su mano-

**Yoshin**: no la vayan a cagar –murmuro con sus manos envueltas en una ventisca-

**Irie**: eso significa: suerte –dice con una bola de electricidad en su mano-

**Kobato**: versión tsundere –rio, los demás se van-

Rápidamente bajan los dos pisos, hasta llegar al sexto, justamente los vuelven a atacar, pero ahora gente con alice.

**Jin**: ¡Ustedes sigan! –La maldición lo mira insegura- estaremos bien –alza el pulgar-

**Shin**: no estamos tan mal en forma –dice con una sonrisa, él y su primo aparecen sus kunais- suerte, los estaremos esperando –les dice con calma-

**Hikari**: tengan cuidado –los demás se alejan, llegando al quinto piso, pero no ven nada, miran una nota en el piso-

**Kuro**: ¿Qué es? –La toma y la lee- es de Makeikusa –le indican que la lea- Los espero en el sótano, suerte pequeños angelitos con las trampas, traten de llegar vivos –todos se miran con seriedad-

**Mikan**: sigamos…no debemos perder tiempo –asiente de manera seria-

* * *

**-En el piso ocho-**

Mitsuki se acerca con velocidad a un hombre, lo atraviesa con su lanza, suelta un chasquido al verla manchada de sangre, saca un trapo de su bolsa y la limpia. Un hombre se le acerca por detrás pero ella lo duerme, sin voltearse.

Kobato tenía cierta dificultad para pelear, no sabía usar bien su arma, en realidad no quería matar a nadie, pero sabía que no era tiempo de hacer eso. Grito cuando uno la tiro por la escalera, se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, miro como este le apunto con su arma, se quedó congelada, pero Irie le dio un golpe que lo tiro por la escalera, cuando este cayó al piso el chico con furia le lanzo un pico de hielo a la cabeza.

**Irie**: ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Kobato, maldito! –Grito con odio, sus tres acompañantes lo vieron con sorpresa-

Kobato se levantó con dificultad y subió de nuevo con ellos.

**Kobato**: es mi culpa… soy muy pasiva –levanto su motosierra- ya no más

**Mitsuki**: en esta guerra… es difícil no volverte un asesino, ya sea por el bien o por el mal –murmuro enterrando su lanza en uno-

**Kobato**: lo sé –su pelo se puso blanco- lo sé –todos empezaron a retorcerse, ella abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban completamente blanco- ¿me darían su vida? –pregunto burlona-

**Mitsuki**: cálmate –le sostuvo un hombro, Yoshin le sostuvo el otro- relájate o te saldrás de control

**Kobato**: lo sé –sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y su pelo azul, todos los hombre estaban tirados, con piedras a su lado- recojámoslas

* * *

**Con los primos**

Ambos peleaban arduamente, cada uno tenía sus razones para no rendirse, querían acabar con eso y volver a Gakuen alice, aunque sabía que los chicos no volverían con ellos.

**Jin**: ¿es duro, no? Ver cómo pasan las cosas sin poder hacer nada –sus primo lo miro- ver a los chicos sufriendo, saber que pudiste intervenir, pero que si lo hacías ibas a cambiar las cosas… probablemente si no hubiese pasado eso, no nos hubiésemos conocido… y es por eso

**Shin**: que no intervenimos –murmuro atacando a otro- porque no nos imaginamos el jamás haberlos conocido, y queremos que estar en su vida… un poco egoísta…

**Jin**: ¿Por qué será? –ambos detuvieron su pelea, los hombre con los que peleaban estaban confundidos-

**Shin**: porque si no fuese por eso… nunca hubiésemos salido de nuestra miseria –Jin negó- o tal vez… porque ahora que las conocimos, no queremos que nos las arrebaten –ambos rieron, siguieron peleando, cosas de la vida-

* * *

Los chicos estaban en el piso uno, se dirigieron a la entrada, luego dieron vuelta a la derecha y ahí estaba la escalera, oyeron un ruido, Yami saco sus pistolas y apunto a quien entro al edificio. Mikan la detuvo mirando con sorpresa a quienes estaban ahí.

Anna, Nonoko, Linchou, Koko, Kitsune, Sumire, Natsume, Hotaru y Ruka, atrás venia Tsubasa, Misaki y Tono.

**Mikan**: ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? -Grito sorprendida-

**Hotaru**: a ayudar… ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

**Shiro**: es muy peligroso… no estamos al 100% seguro de que podamos sobrevivir –todos se miraron de forma seria- váyanse

**Natsume**: no lo haremos ¿Por qué quieren que nos vayamos? –pregunto molesto-

**Taiyo**: ya lo dijimos…

**Ruka**: nos dieron una excusa, si ustedes no saben si sobrevivirán, es lo mismo con nosotros

**Mikan**: deben estar bromeando –murmuro golpeándose la cara- ¡largo! –Todos se cruzaron de brazos y negaron- ¡chicos!

**Koko**: nos quedaremos aquí –estos suspiraron cansados, podrían mandarlos a volar de una patada, pero no se atrevían-

**Kuro**: solo no estorben –dijo dándose la vuelta a la escalera, pero oyeron como algo crujía, esta miro al suelo, todos se acercaron curiosos, pero fue cuestión de segundos cuando el piso colapso, haciéndolos caer-

Todos tosieron con fuerza, debido al polvo acumulado, se vieron dentro de una jaula, el techo se cerró.

**Mikan**: una trampa… -un tic creció en su ojo- Una trampa

**Mun**: ¿M-Mikan? –trago en seco-

**Mikan**: ¡Una trampa! –Grito molesta, todos se fueron a un rincón asustados- ¡Una jodida trampa!

**Anna**: Mikan-chan da miedo

**Mikan**: ¡UNA PUTA TRAMPA! –Grito golpeando las rejas- empezó a golpear hasta que sus puños empezaron a sangrar-

**Koko**: ¿Cuánto debe pasar para que se calme? –pregunto, todos negaron, no sabían-

**Mikan**: me cago en todo –murmuro sentándose con los brazos cruzados-

**Yami**: Mikan, no seas boba –le puso una mano en su hombro- déjamelo a mí –se acercó a Sumire y saco un pasador de su pelo, saco solamente su cola de lagarlo y con esta agarro el pasador, se acercó a la cerradura, empezó a mover esta y se abrió la puerta-

**Kitsune**: fuck… debes enseñarme a hacer eso –dijo acercándose junto a todos-

Empezaron a caminar buscando las escaleras, Mikan vio una nota en el piso y la recogió.

"_Les dije que tuvieran cuidado con las trampas jeje, ya enserio, estoy en el cuarto piso, pero son muy idiotas para notarlo, los espero._

_PD. Los de Gakuen alice deben o estar con ustedes, o en camino, yo les dije._

_ Atte: Makeikusa Elizabeth"_

La castaña rompió el papel en mil pedazos con fuego a su alrededor, todos se alejaron por seguridad. Esta los encaro con una sonrisa falsa.

**Mikan**: cuarto piso –todos asintieron-

**Natsume**: ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –Todos se vieron con duda-

**Shiro**: ¿de qué hablas?

**Tsubasa**: no nos han dicho del todo la verdad

**Nathali**: vieron nuestro pasado ¿Qué más quieren?

**Misaki**: ¿Por qué están en Gakuen alice en un principio? –Todos se vieron con duda-

**Mikan**: es muy difícil de explicar… o más bien… muy difícil de admitir –se detuvieron al ver las escaleras- suban primero –asintieron y empezaron a subir, ella igual empezó a subir- lo hicimos por algo muy malo, malísimos

**Tono**: eso es –inquirió ya cansado de tanto parloteo-

**Taiyo**: queríamos se… -fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo cayendo, todos voltearon para ver a un hombre caído, voltearon a ver al agresor y al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

**Mikan**: t-tú –empezó a derramar lágrimas-

* * *

**[Lamentamos detener la transmisión, pero ahora vamos a un anuncio importante]**

Se ve a GiGi y Narumi sentado en unas sillas.

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ujum –carraspea su garganta- ¡Estás cansado de que te llamen gay!

**Ambos**: sí –dicen animados-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡Cansado de ser la burla de tus alumnos!

**Ambos**: sí -dicen emocionados-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡Cansado de los apodos crueles y humillaciones!

**Ambos**: ¡Sí! –dicen muy, muy emocionados-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡No esperes más! Presentamos a: "La varita golpea bullyineros" por su siglas VGB–muestra un palo cualquiera- ¡Con multiusos, si tus alumnos te hacen bullying golpéalos hasta que supliquen piedad!

Se muestra a Koko burlándose de Narumi, la VGB aparece frente a Narumi, y este con maldad empieza a golpear a Koko

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡si tus compañeros hombre te molestan, muéstrales lo que es ser hombre y méteselos por el cu**!

Se ve a GiGi y a su lado un maestro cualquiera el cual se burla de su pelo, la VGB aparece frente a él y este se la mete por la raja.

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡con solo un precio de $500, 000! y eso no es todo

**GiGi** **y Narumi**: ¿a no? –preguntan ingenuamente-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡por solamente un aumento de 60% por ciento, se te dará la VGB-5000 edition! –muestra una VGB de color carnita-

**Narumi**: ¿de qué me sirve? –pregunto feliz-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡Podrá confundirse con la piel!

**GiGi**: ¿y qué más? –pregunto emocionado-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡nada más!

**Narumi**: y quieres que page esa fortuna por una vara pintada de carnita –pregunto con una ceja en alto

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: ¡Sí!

**GiGi y** **Narumi**: … -ambos se miran indiferentes- ¡Dame diez! –dicen emocionados-

**Voz** **de** **Okami**: PD. No nos hacemos cargo si su VGB es defectuoso, no devolveremos el dinero

**[La transmisión ha terminado… okey, solo lo hice para trolear xD**

**Pd. Okami sabe hacer comerciales]**

* * *

**¿?: **Que pendeja –murmura la persona misteriosa-

**Todos**: ¡Natsuki! –Gritaron, esta los vio indiferente, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y su pelo ahora le llegaba a los hombros-

**Mikan**: ¡Natsuki! –grito mirándola asombrada-

**Natsuki**: Mikan –la miro con despreocupación-

**Mikan**: ¡Natsuki! –sonrió empezando a correr hacía ella-

**Natsuki**: Mikan –dijo viendo cómo se acercaba-

**Mikan**: ¡Natsu… -dio un brinco en el aire, sacando su guadaña y con fuego en los ojos- KIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todos vieron como Mikan tenía la cara contra en suelo, junto a un chipote en su cabeza, y Natsuki tenía su puño cerrado con un poco de humo saliendo de él, los demás miraban con una gotita en la nuca.

**Natsuki**: eso por pendeja –le piso con un pie la espalda- y eso por no notar que te iban a atacar por la espalda, por eso reprobaste en mi materia –todos veían como esta pisaba a Mikan sin culpa o pena-

**Ruka**: ¿c-cómo es que estas viva? –pregunto nervioso-

**Natsuki**: mala hierba nunca muere Ruka-pyon –los miro con una sonrisa- es algo largo de contar

**Mikan**: c-cuéntalo –pidió medio muerta-

**Natsuki**: bien

* * *

**Flash back**

Esta estaba en el piso, resignada a morir, su ojo se volvió rojo, señal de que Natsumi estaba con ella.

**Natsumi**: ¿así nada más? –No recibió respuesta- ¿Vas a rendirte y dejarte morir?

**Natsuki**: ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Pregunto sin querer levantar su vista-

**Natsumi**: ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Morir por un derrumbe! ¡Joder Natsuki!

**Natsuki**: lo sé pero…

**Natsumi**: nada de pero, ¡Eres Natsuki, la pro de todas las pros!

**Natsuki**: sí… tienes razón ¡No puedo morir aquí! –se levantó decidida un bloque cayó frente a ambas y adquirieron un puntito en vez de ojos- mejor vámonos ya

Esta empezó a correr a las escaleras, no podía huir por abajo, porque no hay salida, pero desde el tercer piso ahí ventanas. Subió con rapidez la escalera, salto a tiempo antes de que un bloque le cayera encima, miro atrás y siguió su camino, llego al segundo piso, no había ventanas, decidió subir al tercero, pero noto como la escalera se derrumbaba a cada paso que daba, dio un salto épico y al ver que toda la escalera colapso se tomó de la orilla, hizo fuerza para levantarse y subir. Llego al tercer piso… pero las ventanas estaban bloqueadas, ella gruño y subió la escalera pero… no había, miro con indiferencia fingida, soltó un suspiro y…

**Natsuki**: ¡PINCHE AUTORA DE MIERDA! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! –grito furiosa-

… diría algo… pero es comprensible en tu situación

**Natsumi**: deja de pelear con la autora y busca el modo de cruzar –dice con voz indiferente-

**Natsuki**: grrr –tomo impulso y brinco, el salto más épico que pudiese haber, lo cual logro que llegara a la orilla- wou… creí que me sacaría la mierda

**Natsumi**: yo igual –dijo sorprendida-

Yo igual

**Natsuki y Natsumi**: ¿tu igual?

¿Qué? Yo solo redacto, no hago, ya eso es cuestión de ustedes, ambas me vieron con desconfianza, decidieron ignorarme y seguir, pero quedaron sorprendidas al ver que el piso cuatro estaba en llamas. Me miraron con enojo… okey tal vez sí influyo un poco jeje

**Natsuki**: hija de toda

**Natsumi**: tu puta madre

Ambas vieron una ventana rota, sin pensarlo corrieron a la ventana y aun con el fuego, se aventaron por esta, solo se escuchó como cayeron al piso… el cuarto… y abajo había un jardín de rosas.

**Fin del Flash back.**

* * *

**Natsuki**: Y por eso tengo la cicatriz –dijo sonriente, todos la miraron con cara de WTF?-

**Ruka**: ¿Por qué el cabello corto?

**Natsuki**: eh… ¿eso porque fue? –Pregunto mirándome- **(Recuerda que se empezó a incendiar tu cabello) **porque se quemó mi pelo, que horror –se tocó sus puntas, odiaba tenerlo corto-

De nuevo todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza

**Natsume:** tú –mascullo furioso, la chica lo saludo nerviosa- me hiciste creer… -todos se alejaron de los dos pelinegros- ME HICISTE CREER QUE ESTABAS MUERTA POR MI CULPA

Y como era de esperar ambos estaban corriendo en una persecución, que si no fuera porque era en un pasillo largo a Natsuki ya le hubieran sacado la mierda.

**Natsume**: ¿¡Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo!? –pregunto aun persiguiéndola-

**Natsuki**: ¡Curándome! –Chillo escondiéndose atrás de Shiro y Ruka- gomen, shaves que sho te amo –le dijo con miedo-

**Shiro**: pero no más que a Ruka-pyon –completo la oración, según el-

**Natsuki**: pero hablando enserio… -se incorporó- Mikan lo dijo… es todo o nada –sonrió con suficiencia- y sin mí no hay un todo –se apuntó con el pulgar- ¿enserio, un derrumbe? Yo moriré por algo más épico, no por esa estupidez

**Mikan**: me alegro de que estés viva –le abrazo- tenemos que ir al piso cuatro

**Natsuki**: bien cuéntenme de que me perdí –hablo tranquila-

**Nathali**: el tsundere al fin se declaró –alzo la mano de Shiro quien se puso rojo-

**Shiro**: ¡CALLATE! –oh no-

**Natsuki**: ¡SI, SI! SABIA QUE PASARIA PRONTO, TODO APUNTABA A QUE SÍ –comenzó a saltar felizmente, incluso hizo una marometa y un salto mortal-

**Shiro**: puta vida –igual la oji rojo se sonrojo ¿Qué todos lo sabían menos ella? Al parecer sí-

**Natsuki**: ¿algo más?

**Mikan**: volvió Alan –esta sonrió ampliamente-

**Natsuki**: mi mono no-desarrollado –chillo feliz- pero bueno sigamos –retomaron su camino con la pelinegra al frente- por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí? –le pregunto a los chicos mirándolos, sin dejar de caminar-

**Hotaru**: no íbamos a dejarlos solos en esta situación –la chica rio-

**Natsuki**: ¿creen que con sus alice harán algo? Deben estar bromeando, si ocho chicas con el alice del ángel y dos furris no pudieron con un demonio ¿Qué harán unos alice?

**Natsume**: pero se intenta –frunció el ceño-

**Natsuki**: lo se… -suspiro- pero les recomiendo que si ayudan, sea con los hombres… no se metan con Makeikusa –miro las escaleras al piso cuatro- es ahora o nunca –subieron con cautela- ¡Makeikusa…! –grito, su ojo se puso rojo-** ¡… Sal de ahí! **

**Elizabeth**: que niñas más gritonas –murmuro saliendo de un cuarto, en su forma demonio- ¿listos? –Todos asintieron, este sonrió lanzándose contra Yami, le golpeo tirándola al piso-

La chica gruño furiosa, se levantó y saco sus pistolas, las miro un momento y las lanzo al aire, hizo una bola de energía negra, la lanzo a sus amadas hijas y estas empezaron a juntarse, frente a ella cayó una bazuca. Corrió a Elizabeth y le disparo, haciéndola golpear contra la pared. Esta se levantó molesta pero un puñetazo de Mun la hizo caer al piso, la peli plata saco su látigo y le golpeo, dándole algunas descargas. Elizabeth se levantó dándole un cabezazo, pero fue recibida por un golpe de parte del albino.

Los de Gakuen alice miraban con miedo, era una pelea muy violenta, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Elizabeth hizo una bola de energía negra con toques rojos y se le lanzo a cualquiera… en este caso a Mikan, la cual choco con la pared rompiéndola y cayendo desde ese piso, quedando en la inconciencia.

* * *

Poco a poco despertó, se levantó con dificultad, miro a su alrededor… estaba en un campo… de lirios y rosas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**JAJAJA Los cage, jaja, pero ¿enserio? ¿creen que mataría a mi choco adicta favorita?, nop, nop, mi Natsuki morirá de forma épica, pero bueno ¿Cómo creen que termine? porque ya saben que soy muy impredecible... el final feliz seria que maten a Elizabeth... pero yo no suelo hacer finales felices wuajajajajajaja cof cof cof ay puta tos cof cof... ahora sí wuajajajajajajaja bye bye**


	89. Chapter 74: Final

**Hola a todos y feliz navidad, que lindo, se que lo normal es publicar un especial navideño... pero no, yo publico el final de mi historia, ya ven, soy medio rarita, como sea, disfruten mucho este final, si a alguien no le gusta... lastima xD, no es cierto, lean al final. Por cierto, voy adelantando.**

**Canciones:**

**-Angel of Darkness de Alex C Feat Yasmin K. Pero escuchen la versión Nightcore  
****-I'll see you again de S3RL.**

**Como dije con Pain, recomiendo la pagina de Rasor kun, porque lo pone con subtítulos al español, así podrán entender la letra, sinceramente estas canciones pegaron para el momento.**

* * *

**Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos.**

Mikan se levantó con duda, mirando todos eso lirios y rosas, sabía que para los ángeles y diablos esos eran capullos, empezó a caminar hasta ver un lirio más grande, con un color precioso, aunque solo era un blanco cualquiera. Sintió que al tocarlo había una paz interior en ella, sonrió un poco y empezó a derramar lágrimas. Sintió una paz que no había sentido en años.

Ella era un ángel, no tenía por qué dudarlo, tomo con delicadeza aquel lirio, sabía que tenía que hacer.

_Es hora de terminar con esto… Mikan-chan_

* * *

La castaña se despertó, estaba tirada en el piso. Se levantó volando, todos la miraron preocupados. Ella levanto su vista con un suspiro y miro con seriedad a todos.

**Mikan**: ¿Dónde está? –pregunto de forma seria-

**Natsuki**: en el patio –la miro con rareza- en el delantero…

**Mikan**: bien, vamos… debemos exterminarla… -todos caminaron a los pisos de abajo-

**Shiro**: Mikan… ¿Qué es eso? –Apunto a la mano de la chica, esta se percató de este detalle y miro el lirio en su mano-

**Yami**: eso era de Elizabeth –frunció el ceño molesta- ¿por qué tienes eso?

**Mikan**: creo que… me lo dieron –lo miro con tranquilidad-

Todos notaron como este empezó a brillar con fuerza, y como se elevaba en el aire. Una fuerte luz cubrió a todo mundo… todos abrieron sus ojos con dolor. Mikan miro al frente… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… frente a ella estaba Izumi Yukihara… su padre. Este le sonreía con cariño, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella lo correspondió llorando, sonrió un poco, sintiendo la protección de su padre.

Por otro lado Kuro miraba igual con lágrimas a las tres personas frente a ella, su querida abuela, su siempre protector padre y su amable madre, la oji rojo cubrió su boca con su mano soltando lágrimas y sollozos, corrió a abrazarlos, sintiendo ese calor familiar que no había vuelto a sentir en años, la madre de la chica alzo su vista viendo al albino, alzo su brazo invitándolo, él se acercó con lentitud e igual los abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules se acercó a Hikari y la abrazo por la espalda, esta volteo e igual comenzó a llorar… esa persona era su padre, se volteo y lo abrazo, sintiendo de nuevo el amor paternal, después de años.

Mun y Taiyo se miraron un poco, ellas no habían perdido a nadie, pero ver a esas dos personas frente a ellas… frente a Mun estaba una chica peli gris de ojos azules con grandes ojeras, esta sonreía con alegría, esperando el día en el que alguien aceptase jugar con ella, estiro su mano a Mun… esta lloro un poco y la tomo, la otra sonrió ampliamente, al fin alguien con quien jugar, la joven no resistió más y abrazo a su yo de niña

**Mun**: yo jugare contigo... por eso… descansa –murmuro entre sollozos-

Taiyo miraba a su yo de niña, esta estaba seria, le sonrió un poco.

**Taiyo** **niña**: sabes… nosotras no somos malas… solo protegemos de un modo rudo –rio, Taiyo la abrazo con fuerza- cuida a mamá y papá

Orenji miro a sus padres con tristeza, les dio un pequeño abrazo, ambos le correspondieron, susurraron un suave "perdón" ¿Por qué? Ambos había vendido a Orenji para salvarse… pero igual terminaron muriendo, este se alejó y les sonrió con algunas lágrimas.

Nathali miro a sus padres… igual lloro pero intento aguantarse, sonrió abrazándolos, con eso demostraba la falta que ellos le hacían, ambos le dieron un pequeño beso en la cabeza, sonriendo a su pequeña.

Por último estaba Natsuki, igual llorando, veía a sus padres de frente, Henshiro le sonrió alzando sus brazos, esta corrió y le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba más fuerte, Ana los abrazo con calidez, habían extrañado a sus pequeños.

Yami miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigos, al fin veían a sus seres perdidos, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteo con curiosidad e igual sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, frente a ella estaba esa dulce criaturita que conoció hace un siglo.

**Yami**: A-Anelis –la miro con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

**Anelis**: Kurai –saluda abrazándola- o ¿Yami? –la chica correspondió su abrazo- ¿me creerás que te sigo amando?

**Yami**: lo hago –se alejó un poco, le tomo del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios- e igual lo hago… pero…

**Anelis**: lo sé, pero ¿sabes? siempre quise hacer esto –Le dio otro beso-

Koko, Kitsune y Tono miraban esperando alguna escena Yuri harcord, pero no se les haría.

Tanto Ruka, Natsume y Hotaru miraban con felicidad como los chicos arreglaban sus problemas, como se contentaban con esas personas.

Hotaru sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, sonrió un poco y tomo ambas, se dejó abrazar por sus padres, quienes habían muerto en ese incendio, en el que conoció a Natsuki y Mikan, incluso ella necesitaba enfrentar a sus fantasmas del pasado.

Ruka miro con una sonrisa a Hotaru, alzo su vista viendo a alguien conocido, miro a su amigo y se alejó de él, para que este tuviera su privacidad… esa mujer se acercó a Natsume, era un poco más alta que él, Natsume solo la miro con serenidad, se dejó abrazar por Kaoru Igarashi… su madre, sonrió un poco.

Todos se separaron de esas personas y estas se despidieron, dejándolos al fin con un sentimiento de paz… pero faltaba algo… o alguien. Todos miraron a otra dirección y vieron a una joven castaña de pelo a los hombros, ojos cafés claro, con un bello vestido blanco y con una sonrisa angelical. Los chicos la vieron con sorpresa.

**Kana**: hola –Saludo con alegría, todos la abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos- aunque no lo crean… no tienes por qué estar solo cuando te deje, yo te estaré mirando como los ángeles, nos veremos de nuevo algún día mis amigos –canto con su voz angelical- y llegara el día cuando te eleves, estaré ahí esperando por ti, juntos de nuevo como antes –les sonrió y empezó a desaparecer- siempre estaré con ustedes –cerro sus ojos y desapareció-

* * *

Todo volvió a la normalidad, se miraron y sonrieron, tranquilos y decididos, Mikan volteo y miro a todos con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

**Mikan**: es hora de terminar con todo esto –miro el lirio en su mano- y esta vez… como se debe –todos asintieron, salieron preparándose- chicos… ustedes vayan a buscar ayuda con Shin y Jin…

**Natsume**: pero…

**Mikan**: nosotros venimos porque queríamos secuestrarlos –le dijo sin verlos, todos quedaron en shock-

**Natsuki**: planeábamos usarlos de carnada, para atacar a Elizabeth… pero…

**Shiro**: los conocimos mejor

**Taiyo**: nos hicimos amigos

**Yami**: hacíamos locuras juntos

**Hikari**: entre payasada y payasada

**Mun**: y el que nos permitieron hablar y expresarnos

**Kuro**: nos dejaron ser de nuevo adolescentes

**Nathali**: y se preocuparon por nosotros

**Orenji**: no podríamos hacerles eso… por eso nuestra nueva misión es…

— Protegeremos a Gakuen alice — les sonrieron y dirigieron su mirada al patio con seriedad.

**Natsuki**: vayan ahora… estaremos bien –ella salió brincando-

**Kuro**: cuídense –salió brincando-

**Mun**: no la vayan a cagar –salió seguida de Taiyo-

**Hikari y Shiro**: y no sean idiotas –brincaron al mismo tiempo junto a Orenji-

**Nathali**: cualquier cosa vayan a la azotea –dijo felizmente saltando-

**Yami**: y eviten morir en el camino, aun me deben dinero –rio saltando hasta solo quedar Mikan-

Los chicos se fueron yendo al piso de arriba, excepto Natsume, este se quedó viendo a Mikan.

**Mikan**: Natsume… debo decirte algo… te lo diré por que no se sí saldré de esta viva –se acercó a él hasta quedar a centímetros uno del otro- me gustas –murmuro dándole un beso, el chico no tardo en corresponder, tomándola por la cintura, porque ninguno estaba seguro de lo que resultaría-

Y aquí es cuando la magia del amor hace efecto, las puntas del pelo de Mikan vuelven a ser blancas, al igual que sus alas y ropa. Ambos se separan algo sonrojados, esta corre al hueco en la pared y como todos salta. Todos se vieron con decisión, era hora, miraron al cielo, la luna empezaba a ponerse… un eclipse.

**Yami**: chicos… es hora –miraron a Makeikusa, Mikan se paró enfrente ellos-

**Mikan**: Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end –dio un paso al frente con decición-  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness -la mirada avellana de Mikan y la mirada rojiza de Elizabeth se cruzaron, el viento movió los cabellos de ambas-  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand –saco de su espalda su guadaña. Su collar brillo de color blanco, el símbolo de yin volvió a ser solo la mitad-

_"When darkness falls"  
"Pain is all"  
"The Angel of Darkness"  
"Will leave behind"  
"But I will"  
"Fight" _

Respiro agitadamente y se lanzó a pelar. Su guadaña choco contra la espada de Elizabeth, de ambas salió una onda de energía naranja y roja, ambas retrocedieron ante esto.

_The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from the garden of delight _

Natsuki corrió por el suelo hasta dar un brinco y empezar a volar hacía el demonio, saco sus cuchillo y cuando estuvo cerca se los enterró en los brazos.

_The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
Darkness is our new kingdom  
Heya _

Miro al cielo, este oscureció debido al eclipse, miro al suelo y luego al frente, sus ojos eran de color rojo, volvió a enterrar sus cuchillos en la mujer.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end _

Yami voló en el cielo con dirección a su creadora, saco su bazuca y disparo en dirección a esta, Makeikusa se alejó pero las balas la persiguieron hasta impactar contra su espalda, cayó al piso revolcándose en la tierra.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand _

Esta volteo con furia pero al hacerlo un par de granadas impactaron contra ella, se levantó el humo, Kuro miraba desde el cielo al lugar, solamente había un cráter, miro en todas las direcciones hasta que sintió como la golpeaban, haciéndola caer, espero el impacto pero cierto lobo la rescato, ambos llegaron a la tierra sanos. Esta le sonrió.

Nathali saco su hacha y empezó a pelar contra ella, el sonido de las armas chocar era notorio, la joven ángel vio atrás y sonrió un poco, Makeikusa la miro con extrañes pero al sentir varias bolas de fuego impactarle soltó un quejido, miro atrás a Natsume quien le había disparado, todos miraban desde el techo la pelea. Esta respiro agitadamente. Sintió como la tiraban al piso.

_Hurt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray  
Down on your knees  
You can't hide from the  
Eternal light  
Untill my last breathe I will fight  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight" _

Orenji corrió hasta ella, salto convirtiéndose en un tigre y la mordió con fuerza, esta soltó un quejido y lo aventó a otra dirección. Sintió como sus pies se congelaban, miro al lobo, este se acercó y la golpeo en la cara, logrando que por la fuerza se rompiera el hielo y fuera lanzada un par de metros atrás.

_Now realise  
The stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise _

Todos notaron como el eclipse se puso en su mero punto, salió una luz color azul que dejo cegados a todos, Mun y Taiyo empezaron a hacer unas bolas enormes de energía, Hikari se puso frente a ellas, alzo su katana en alto, ambas dispararon a la katana la cual duplico su tamaño.

_But we'll be strong  
and we'll fight  
Against the creatures of the night _

Los ojos de Hikari se pusieron blancos y brillaron con fuerza, su katana adquirió un aura gris. Esta se lanzó a la mujer, para la estocada final. Elizabeth intento luchar pero estaba tan débil que su espada término por romperse en mil pedazos, Hikari sonrió con burla, alzo su arma pero Mikan la detuvo.

_**Mikan**__: Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end_

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa, todas las chicas ángeles emprendieron vuelo al cielo, menos Yami, quien se quedó con Orenji, Shiro y Kuro. Kobato y Mitsuki se acercaron volando.

_**Mikan**__: Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

**Hikari**: ¡siente el poder de la luz!–grito y lanzo una cadena de energía la cual impacto en el tobillo de Elizabeth-

**Mun**: ¡Siente el poder de la luna! –igual grito y lanzo una cadena de energía a el otro tobillo de Elizabeth-

**Taiyo**: ¡siente el poder del sol! –grito lanzando una cadena de energía a la muñeca de Elizabeth-

**Natsuki**: ¡siente el poder de la oscuridad! –como todas, grito lanzando una cadena de energía a la otra muñeca-

**Nathali**: ¡siente el poder del amor! –grito lanzando energía, formando una pared de barrotes a lado de Elizabeth-

**Mitsuki**: ¡siente el poder de la esperanza! –grito haciendo otra pared de barrotes de energía-

**Kobato**: ¡siente el poder de la paz! –grito haciendo otra pared de energía-

**Mikan**: ... –la miro con seriedad- ¡siente el poder de la muerte! –Grito formando la cuarta pared, esta miro su prisión con seriedad, faltaba el techo-

En el techo todos miraban como las chicas encerraban a la mujer, oyeron el aleteo de alguien, miraron al cielo, una mujer rubia de ojos azules, con unas enormes alas color blanco y un aura radiante. Esta bajo y alzo su cetro. Todos miraron como este comenzó a brillar con fuerza, extrayendo luces de las chicas.

**Isabela**: … -miro a Elizabeth con seriedad- Elizabeth… reina de los diablos, el demonio… -esta cerro los ojos con serenidad- ¡Siente el poder de los ángeles! –del cetro empezaron a salir ondas blancas-

* * *

En Gakuen alice todos admiraban esa bella luz, les hacía sentir calma, sonrieron sin querer.

En realidad está luz se vio en todo Japón, muchos lo vieron con una sonrisa… entre ellos Yuka Azumi, quien veía esa luz con serenidad, algún día iría con sus hijas y se disculparía por todo, pero se sentía muy cobarde para hacerlo ahora, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

Un techo se formó juntando esas cuatro paredes, las cadenas se pegaron los barrotes, los ángeles bajaron quedando la Reina Isabela en el medio, Mun, Natsuki, Kobato y Mikan del lado izquierdo, y Taiyo, Hikari, Mitsuki y Nathali en el derecho.

**Isabela**: Elizabeth… se te ha perdonado la vida… pero deberás cumplir tu sentencio con años de encierro –esta alzo su vista- el ángel de la muerte, Mikan Yukihara Azumi, te perdono tu vida –todos la miraron- porque ella es la encargada de ejecutar entre la vida y la muerte de alguien –esta se acercó con decisión-

**Mikan**: hiciste cosas muy malas –dijo decidida- acabaste con la vida de muchos, trataste de ratas a todo mundo e igual rompiste la cordura de diez niños… pero no seré yo la que te mate, ni mis amigos… no somos así –se arrodillo frente a ella- porque en todo debe haber un equilibrio y yo, me encargo de que ese equilibrio no se destruya –su collar volvió a brillar de color blanco- por eso, tu condena es estar encerrada bajo la vigilancia de la reina de los ángeles, el arcángel… e igual debes cuidar al único heredero a ese puesto –saco un lirio blanco- ¿puedes hacerlo? –su collar empezó a completarse, al fin después de años, el signo del yang aparecía-

**Elizabeth**: ¿por qué me dan esta oportunidad? –Murmuro tomando el lirio-

**Mikan**: decir que la oscuridad es mala y la luz es buena es estúpido –Natsuki bajo la mirada- decir que la noche es perversa y el día cálido es de imbéciles –Mun desvió su vista- decir que el negro es horrible y que el blanco es puro solo es de ignorantes –Kuro se abrazó a si misma- decir que la muerte es cruel en comparación de la vida es de gente que no comprende el ciclo de las cosas –ella bajo su vista- pensar que cuando uno cumple con su tarea, por mucho que esta sea acabar con las vidas, es un monstruo, es algo que pocos pueden reflexionar correctamente –Yami se mordió su labio- e igual… decir que los diablos son perversos en comparación de los ángeles es tonto –la misma Elizabeth miro a otro lado- todo es un equilibrio, si no pasan cosas oscuras, malas, tristes nunca abra luz, bienestar y felicidad, sin negro no hay blanco, sin oscuridad no hay luz, sin yin no hay yang, sin muerte no existe la vida, sin noche jamás habría día… sin los demonios no habrían los ángeles

**Elizabeth**: no existe gente mala… solo gente equivocada… -la castaña le sonrió-

**Mikan**: suerte en su nueva oportunidad Elizabeth-san

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el techo, Akane estaba esposada siendo cuidada por Alan, este hablaba con ella de que la amaba y sentía no haberle avisado, y otras boberías más. Todos decidieron pasar de eso, miraron a Carmen quien estaba ya mejor, Mikan la examino y se dio cuenta de algo… interesante

**Mikan**: Carmen… -está la miro- tú… estas embarazada

…

Procesando

10%

20%

30%

40%

70%

100%

**¿¡QUE!?**

Mikan se tapó los oídos al escuchar ese sonoro grito de todos. La castaña estaba sonrojada, ¿un hijo? Y sabía de quien era.

**Natsuki**: creo saber de quién es –todos miraron acusadoramente a Julian quien estaba rojo-

**Shin**: joder, seré tío y muy joven… siempre pensé que sería tío por parte de Jin, o incluso de parte de Alan… -miro a su "cuñada" analíticamente- si definitivamente Julian tiene buen gusto –fue recibido por un golpe de parte de Julian y Hikari, que lo hizo estamparse contra el suelo-

Todos observaron a ambos silbar despreocupadamente, quien diría, los danderes son los más celosos.

**Mikan**: volvamos, que estoy molida –suspiro cansada-

**Hilkari**: ahora que lo pienso –todos la observaron- ya puedo ver bien…

**Shin**: oh cierto, usabas lentes –la miro un poco- meh te ves igual de bonita con o sin ellos –esta se sonrojo por el comentario-

**Hikari**: calla… -todos la vieron con burla y picardía- vámonos –salto de la azotea y comenzó a volar, directo a casa-

* * *

Los chicos volvían a Gakuen alice, felices de volver con vida, miraron las puertas a las habitaciones, los chicos se detuvieron, todos los voltearon a ver…

**Mikan**: suerte... hasta aquí llegamos –dijo mirándolos-

**Natsume**: ¿se… irán?

**Natsuki**: no lo malinterpreten… pero hay una AAO que exterminar y muchas localidades de X que borrar

**Yami**: solo nosotros nos encargamos de eso –sonrió con arrogancia, después con sinceridad- eso es todo

**Ruka**: pero…

**Shiro**: tranquilos… volveremos algún día… no sabemos cuando… pero la haremos

**Natsuki**: es una promesa –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Ruka sintió como algo hacia clic y salió corriendo a cierto lugar- mou, ni se despidió –murmuro mirando con un puchero-

**Anna**: los extrañaremos… cuídense –les sonrió-

**Kuro**: ustedes igual –les dijo felizmente-

**Orenji**: chicos… es hora –miro que se oscurecía- a este paso no encontraremos nuestra antigua casa

**Mikan**: ¡Vamos! –Dijo saltando, todos caminaron a la salida-

**Ruka**: ¡ESPEREN! –la pelinegra volteo y sintió con algo la tiraba al piso… justamente estaban en una colina-

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Todos miraron con preocupación donde Natsuki y Ruka habían caído, el rubio estaba encima de la chica, en una pose… medio rara

**Ruka**: lo siento –murmuro levantándose muy mareado-

**Natsuki**: ya, ya –dijo igual parándose algo mareada, había rodado hasta caer-

**Ruka**: t-ten –le mostro cierta cinta negra, está la tomo con sorpresa- me dijiste que cuando nos viéramos de nuevo te la devolviera…

**Natsuki**: oh… te acordaste… -sonrió un poco con un leve rubor- gracias

Todos miraban desde arriba, ese calificaba como un final feliz…

_Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh_

Susi emprendió vuelo al cielo, todos notaron como esta empezó a formar un arcoíris, admiraron ese paisaje con tranquilidad. Los chicos se miraron y empezaron a alejarse, despidiéndose con una mano.

_You don't have to be alone when I leave  
I'll be watching you like angels do  
I'll see you again someday, my friend_

Natsume miro al piso, ahí habían sido dejadas un par de flores, un lirio y una rosa, sonrió un poco, alzando una ceja, era un "me las devuelven cuando vuelva"

_And the day will come when you rise above  
I'll be right there waiting for you  
Together again, like we used to_

Hotaru se acercó y tomo una, específicamente la rosa.

**Hotaru**: pongámoslas en el árbol de sakura, ahí se verán hermosas –el chico asintió-

Justamente el lunes las clases comenzaron de nuevo, con esos diez chicos desaparecidos… o eso pensaba la gente.

* * *

Narumi miro a su escritorio, una nota había sido dejada, la abrió con delicadeza y sonrió al ver que era de Natsuki

"_Aun no me pagas por completo ¿eh? Se bueno con esos chicos, si no… entonces si considerare el matarte gay-sensei  
Atte: Ito Natsuki"_

**Narumi**: lo hare, prometo no fallar en esta ocasión, lo prometo –murmuro mirando al sobre, una calaverita morada dibujada-

* * *

Kazumi admiraba los edificios reconstruidos, a su lado estaba Youchi, justamente la noche anterior Natsuki lo fue a ver, para que no creyera que estaba muerta y, obviamente, para despedirse temporalmente del niño, ambos se alejaron para ir a hacer sus cosas.

**Youchi**: definitivamente mi hermana está loca –murmuro, su tío asintió- ¿cree que estén bien?

**Kazumi**: si he descubierto algo… es que esos chicos son todo menos débiles, estarán bien, esperemos verlos pronto

**Youchi**: ¿Cuándo es pronto?

**Kazumi**: con suerte dos años… con suerte…

_You don't have to be alone when I leave  
I'll be watching you like angels do  
I'll see you again someday, my friend_

Natsume y Ruka estaban sentados en el árbol de sakura, descansando después de un día de clases, miraban como los alumnos pasaban sonriéndose unos a otros en completa paz, sabían que esto era obra de Yami y sus poderes de comer odio.

_And the day will come when you rise above  
I'll be right there waiting for you  
Together again, like we used to_

**Ruka**: ¿los extrañas? –Pregunto mirando a los alumnos-

**Natsume**: pues… -Ruka lo miro mal- bien, bien, si lo hago –dijo rodando los ojos- maldito chantajista –este lo miro confundido- recuerdas la mañana del día que los conocimos –el rubio río, claro, lo había amenazado para ir a clases- bueno… algo salió bien de ese día…

**Ruka**: ¿crees que vuelvan? –Ambos se miraron- si... lo harán, siempre cumplen sus promesas –sintieron como el viento soplaba en sus caras, cerraron los ojos-

"_Sí, lo hacen"_

Sonrieron al escuchar los murmuros que traía el viento consigo mismo.

**Ambos**: y que lo digas Kana –oyeron una dulce risa, que se desvanecía con el viento-

* * *

Hotaru observaba desde la ventana al cielo, nunca lo había visto tan brillante, miro a sus compañeros, seguir con sus vidas, y deseando disfrutarlas, definitivamente eso calificaba como un final feliz, pero...

**Hotaru:** no, este no es el final -murmuro con una muy imperceptible sonrisa, devolvió su vista a unos planos- solo es la pausa temporal ¿verdad? -pregunto al aire-

_Ooh, ooh  
I'll be watching you like angels do  
Ooh, ooh  
I'll see you again someday, my friend  
Ooh, ooh  
I'll be right there waiting for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Together again, like we used to_

En el mundo do los ángeles, en el palacio, estaban la reina Isabela, Yefri con "Y" y otra persona más, esta estaba sentada con sus pies sobre la mesa, la oscuridad la cubría, por eso su aspecto era desconocido.

**¿?**: Esos chicos son interesantes ¿eh? Mira que encerrar a la reina de los demonios –los dos asintieron- espero poder conocerlos pronto –todos miraron la pantalla que tenían, en la tele salían los chicos-

_You don't have to be alone when I leave  
I'll be watching you like angels do  
I'll see you again someday, my friend  
And the day will come when you rise above  
I'll be right there waiting for you  
Together again, like we used to_

Los chicos estaban en el mundo de los ángeles siendo entrevistados por atrapar a Elizabeth

**Reportera**: ¿Cómo lograron capturarla?

**Reportero**: ¿Si la capturaron, porque no la mataron?

**Reportero** **2**: ¿es cierto que son los ángeles especiales?

**Reportera**: señorita Yoru ¿es usted una creación de Elizabeth?

**Reportera 2**: ¿Pyuma-san usted es un diablo?

**Reportero** **3**: ¿Cómo dos chicos no ángeles pudieron ganarle a la reina de los demonios?

**Reportera 3**: ¿Cómo deberíamos llamar a nuestros héroes?

Los chicos sentían que su cabeza les daba vueltas con tanta pregunta, Mikan alzo la mano pidiendo calma, todos se quedaron callados. Estos suspiraron.

_[Música instrumental]_

**Mikan**: bien, la capturamos peleando todos juntos y con ayuda de nuestros amigos –dijo sonriente-

**Natsuki**: no la matamos, porque ella merecía otra oportunidad, todos nos equivocamos

**Nathali**: si somos los ángeles especiales menos estos dos chicos –apunto a Shiro y Orenji- ella –Apunto a Kuro- y ella –apunto ahora a Yami- y faltan dos

**Yami**: si es cierto, soy una maldición creada por Elizabeth… pero eso es cosa del pasado –sonrío burlona-

**Kuro**: si soy un diablo, pero no vengo a importunar, lo prometo –les sonrió con ternura, ganando un "ow" de los reporteros-

**Shiro**: miren, cuando cruzas un camino minado a los 8 años, no hay nada imposible –su compañero asintió-

**Mun:** yo creo que somos... los ángeles que se volvieron diablos... -todos se sonrieron, les gustaba el nombre- pero ahora queremos ser de nuevo angeles

**Reportero 4**: una última pregunta ¿algunas palabras a todos los ángeles y diablos? –Todos se miraron con una sonrisa-

**Natsuki**: sí… A veces las cosas más simples se pueden volver complejas

**Nathali**: a veces lo bueno se hace malo

**Mun**: a veces los sueños se hacen pesadillas

**Kuro**: a veces los blanco se vuelve negro

**Taiyo**: a veces la luz se vuelve oscuridad…

**Mikan**: y a veces los ángeles se vuelven diablos

**Shiro**: como también a veces lo raro puede ser lo normal

**Orenji**: y lo normal pasar a ser lo raro

**Hikari**: pero todo tiene una razón

**Yami**: todo tiene un inicio y un fin

_You don't have to be alone when I leave  
I'll be watching you like angels do  
I'll see you again someday, my friend  
And the day will come when you rise above  
I'll be right there waiting for you  
Together again, like we used to_

**Natsuki**: pero…

**Nathali**: cuando eso pasa…

**Shiro**: en vez de caer…

**Yami**: debes levantarte…

**Orenji**: sonreír…

**Hikari**: creer…

**Taiyo**: luchar…

**Kuro**: seguir…

**Mun**: y esperar…

**Mikan**: el volver a ser un ángel… un bello ángel protector ¿verdad Kana?

**Fi****n**

* * *

— Eso es todo –dijo una mujer de veintitantos.

— ¿eh? Pero me gustaba esa historia –hizo un puchero una pequeña pelinegra con ojos azules, la mujer rio.

— Mami cuéntanos otra –pidió un niño igualito a la niña, eran gemelos.

— Bien, bien, uno más… veamos… ah ya se… este se llama…

* * *

**Si lo se, final más abierto que las piernas de sus primas (Sin ofender) pero me gusto este final para esta historia. En unos días publicare un aviso, estén atentos...tas, no se si algún chico leerá esto. Fue un final largo para que estén contentos y nadie murió, ya déjenme de apuntar con sus pistolas /Los fans dejan las pistolas de lado, pero aun mirándome con desconfianza/. Por cierto, con ese aviso daré un extra con curiosidades de la historia y personajes, por eso si tienen alguna duda ahí aparecerá, igual si quieren preguntar algo a los personajes, se puede, yo los obligo a contestar (Solo no pregunten por el psicólogo al que fueron después de grabar, eso es confidencial, me matan los de FBI si lo digo)**

**Yo me despido, pasen una lindísima navidad, besos y abrazos a todos, los quiero bye bye**

**[La señal se corta y se muestra detrás de cámaras]**

**OD (OkamiDan): listo ya se pueden ir -les dijo a su grupo de actores-**

**Natsuki: ¿de verdad? -pregunto viéndola con desconfianza-**

**OD: de verdad -dijo sonriente-**

**Natsume: ¿segura?**

**OD: Segura**

**Mikan: ¿No es broma?**

**OD: ¡Puta madre! no es broma, son libres -grito ya molesta, todos se miraron y como si fuese ensayado-**

**Todos (Incluyendo actores y trabajadores del set): ¡LIBERTAD! -gritan saltado a la salida- ¡PUDRETE OKAMIDAN!**

**OD: ... se les olvido sus aguinaldos -miro las pantallas planas- bueno, mejor así, más para mi... por cierto, que celebra Natsuki si ella trabajara más para mi, y los del set igual... creo que esto pasa cuando los alimentas con solo brócoli y pollo por más de un año y no los dejas salir al exterior**


	90. Chapter 75: Anuncio y extra

**-Anuncio-**

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué es este anuncio? Bien, una noticia interesante. Solo una persona pudo adivinar… si eso es**

**¡Nueva temporada de: Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos!**

**Solo que tendrá un nombre distinto, pero será la continuación, que paso después con los chicos, además de que hay ciertas cositas que nunca se revelaron y creo que les gustara conocerlas.**

**Lo publicare el próximo año, tengo mucho anime que ver.**

**Pero volviendo, como sabrán soy una caca en el romance (Bueno… en realidad una caca es más romántica que yo…) Bueno soy peor que una caca en el romance, por eso esta nueva temporada será (Aparte de mi humor subnormal y peleas nivel Chuck Norris) ¡Drama! …. ¡Amoroso! Y tal vez un poco de gore… si un poco no le hace mal a nadie… riñones… eh- eh perdón, me desvié del tema, dirán "Si eres una caca cof cof digo peor que una caca en el romance ¿Por qué lo haces?" primero, por el poco desarrollo de las parejas (NatsumexMikan… ¿Natsukan?) segundo porque amo ver celosos a todos, tercero porque debo practicar escenas románticas, debo saber de todos los géneros, no solo humor, acción y gore. Además, la anterior historia habla más del valor que la diosa Tachibana nos quiso dar "Amistad" y como esta te hace más fuerte, yo me fui más por la "Hermandad" (SI, aunque nos joda, Gakuen alice no es mucho un anime romántico) Yo quise mostrar cómo aunque seas duro, frío, un loco o traumado, si tienes a gente que se preocupa por ti y aunque te niegas, terminan siendo estos tu fuerza y pilar de tu cordura (Lo dice la que no tiene amigos :V, ah por eso estoy jodida ._.) Esta vez hablare más de cómo se desarrollan las parejas y como no es fácil llevar una relación, aunque seas un despreocupado de la vida, aunque no seas celoso, aunque creas que con la magia del amor todo vale… NO, ESAS SON JALADAS, si no hay problemas algo anda raro ahí (Lo que no entiendo, escribo sobre la "Amistad" y el "amor" y estoy bien piche forever alone [Inserte corazón roto]) Pero tranquilos, conociéndome hare pendejadas no cursis. **

**Bueno eso es todo del anuncio… a quien engaño, no lo puse junto porque no quiero llegar a los 100 capítulos. Además de que sigue una trama distinta, ya no hay una Elizabeth a quien detener o unos traumados a quien rescatar de su propia locura y pasados culeros (Todos tienen un pasado de mierda :V)(Por cierto, que crueles son con Elizabeth :v, no es tan mala, díganme quien no se trauma por quedar encerrado en una dimensión prohibida por tu propio padre y siendo traicionada por tu hermano :'v, pobre solo quería paz y amor para todos)**

* * *

**-Extra-**

**Algunos oc's están basados en personajes de animes o series**

**Yami: Uryuu Minene- Miray Nikki**  
**Hikari: Elsa- Frozen**  
**Nathali: Momoko Akatsutsumi- Powerpuff girls Z**  
**Reina Isabela: Princesa Celestia -My Little Pony**  
**Kana: Fluttershy- My Little Pony**  
**Kobato: Pinkie Pie- My Little Pony**  
**Taiyo: Está basada en Miyako Gotokuji- Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z, y en Pinkamena Diane Pie/Pinkie Pie- My Little Pony (En la parte del cambio de pelo y ojos)  
Elizabeth: ahora que lo pienso, ella es como la princesa Luna de My Little Pony :')**

**Otros personajes como:**

**Shiro, Kuro, los saque de un fic, pero les cambie las personalidades y los adapte a mi gusto, digamos que la idea de apariencias y animales de ellos. Orenji está basado en ellos y como me gustan los tigres, lo hice de este modo.**

**Sergio, Irie, Yoshin y Kobato son ideas de mis primas, sus personajes que tome prestados y moldee a mi gusto.**

**Shin, Jin, Julian y Alan son personajes antiguos que cree y mejore sus personalidades para la historia, Mun está basada en como creo que sería la luna si fuera humana. Mitsuki es otra de mis primas pero cambie un poco su personalidad. Natsuki/Natsumi es secreto, pero su personalidad se basa en todos mis Oc's y en mí. (La parte de que ama el chocolate) Natsumi es el típico caso de personalidad múltiple.**

* * *

**Nombres:**

**Los nombres de algunos personajes están basados en sus personalidades.**

**Mun Buru: De Burumun (Luna azul)  
Taiyo Akarui (Sol brillante)  
Hikari Suta (Estrella de luz)  
Yami Yoru (Noche Oscura)  
Kuro Pyuma (Puma negro) al principio Kuro iba a tener el alice de conversión a puma, pero decidí que mejor no, igual al principio iba a ser el ángel de la paz, pero antes de empezar a subir la historia hice un diablo, quedo más chingon  
Shiro Okami (Lobo blanco)  
Orenji Tora (Tigre naranja)**

**Otros:**

**-Carmen Davile, su nombre real es Kono que significa "este" ella es un ángel de la región este.  
-Akane Makeikusa, su nombre real es Nishi "Oeste" igual que Carmen, ella es un ángel de la región oeste  
-Shin y Jin son de la familia Johnson Senta, Senta es "Centro" ambos son de la región del centro.  
-Sergio Aborosu, una vez investigue y vi que "Abad" era Aborosu, ahora me parece que es Abotto, Abad es el apellido de mi prima que es dueña del personaje.**

**-Kurosaki es de Ichigo Kurosaki y Hatsune de la célebre Miku Hatsune, mis primas eligieron esos apellidos.  
-Nathali es de Nathaniel, del juego Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre  
-Kobato del anime del mismo nombre.  
-Natsuki es un nombre que me gusto desde que lo vi por primera vez e Ito igual fue un apellido que me agrado, Natsumi es para que contrastara con el primero. (Natsuki es un oc de varias historias que cree, no tiene nada que ver con Natsume)  
-****Shin es un nombre que saque del anime Amnesia, pero la personalidad ni se acerca. Jin era para que contrarrestara.  
-Julian que su lectura es Yulian, solo porque me gusto el nombre, diría que Alan por un antiguo amigo.  
-Kana es del personaje del mismo nombre que salía en Yumeiro Patissiere, me pareció un bonito diseño.  
-El personaje GiGi es del anime Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z, me agrado este personaje como un extra.**

**Los personajes de Irie y Yoshin me los entregaron con todo y nombre, por eso no tengo mucho que decir.**

**Nombres de las mascotas.**

**-De Fuyu se menciono, Fuyu es invierno, eso porque me recordó mucho la época por sus colores, aparte como lo encontraron por esa época.  
-De Poizum, la serpiente venenosa, eso significa, Poizum es venenosa, da risa pues él es macho. Era una serpiente o un cocodrilo pero no me dejaron traer un cocodrilo… ahora que lo pienso le hubiese puesto Drilo  
-De Susi… no sé, me gustó la idea de ponerle un nombre humano, su nombre real es Susan y era el caballo de la reina.**

* * *

**-Curiosidades de los personajes-**

**Elizabeth: Por si alguien no lo noto, Eli nunca envejeció estando en la dimensión prohibida, mantuvo su edad pues ahí no existía el tiempo, permaneció más de miles años encerrada en ese lugar (A quien no se le bota la canica después de eso) Exactamente en la serie tiene 39-40 años, diría que es de la edad que tendría en estos momento Izumi, si viviera, un poco más joven. Llega a ser muy poderosa, pues a pesar de todo Isabela sería la única que pudiese detenerla temporalmente. Solo con ayuda de todas la ángeles especiales se logro encerrarla.**

**Se que mucho la odian, yo igual la llegue a odiar, pero ella solo esta equivocada, ahora dedica su vida a cuidar al único heredero al trono (El lirio que tenía) Lo cual hace que nuestro "Angel Brothers" tengan un quinto hermano, pero Elizabeth hizo de todo porque este nunca naciera. La pregunta es ¿Si Elizabeth fue encerrada? ¿Quién fue el heredero al trono de los Demonios? Ella nunca planto la rosa del siguiente heredero como su hermano.**

**Yami: en un principio seria el ángel de la oscuridad, e incluso seria la contraparte de Hikari, pero el personaje en sí fue creado como una maldición, como el que sea una maldición y el ángel de la oscuridad no contrastaba mejor la dejamos como originalmente fue creada. **

**Tiene más de mil años de edad, y es la más madura de todos, aunque no lo demuestre pero como dicen "El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo" En realidad ella ha sufrido mucho pues como se mencionó anteriormente al "comer" el odio adquiere eso recuerdos, por eso ella sabía cosas como la apariencia del que mato a Henshiro Ito, que a Hikari la golpeaban u otros. Como se vio ella ya estuvo enamorada, eso le da un poco más de madurez al tratar con esos temas. Yami en un principio intento matar a Mikan, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con todos, pero al ser esa su misión le era inevitable, por eso a veces es un poco violenta con ella, pero la quiere. **

**Si bien tiene malas calificaciones es muy inteligente, solo que es la típica que le da flojera estudiar. Por último, como ella no es humana nunca podrá quedar embarazada o tener hijos, por eso e igual por el hecho de que no tiene sexo. Ella es Yangire, personaje que se vuelve loco por cualquier cosa menos por el amor.**

**Hikari: Siempre se muestra como la más madura de las mujeres, pero en el fondo igual tiene ese lado tímido e incomprendido, como vimos en su pasado; tiene problemas de la vista, el hecho de que los controle es por los líquidos que le cayeron cuando Henri la aventó. Que volviera a quedar ciega es por la depresión que adquirió cuando creyó que Natsuki estaba muerta. **

**Su padre está muerto pero su madre no, en esta nueva temporada se reencontrara con su madre y pasara un poco de tensión. En realidad ella es una amante de la justicia, pero para ella a veces matar es lo justo. Un poco extremista. Ella sería una Dandere, personaje que solo actúa frío pero en el fondo es muy cariñoso. Por eso se puso celosa cuando Shin hizo ese comentario, pues siente algo en el fondo por él. **

**Mun: Es seria pero le gusta bromear, en realidad es un personaje muy callado y que prefiere observar que actuar. Odia la ignorancia, ella es Kuudere un personaje que es frío porque no entiende al amor y llega a ser hostil. Como sabemos ella tenía su tatuaje, pero ¿ahora que se completó el ciclo, qué pasara con él?**

**En realidad no la llegamos a ver en máxima potencia en la historia, pues es más poderosa de lo que llego a aparentar, en esta temporada que viene tendrá más protagonismo, pero solo debemos esperar. Igual un dato curioso, es pansexual.**

**Taiyo: como sabemos es algo yangire, pues al ver a sus amigas en peligro se puso como loca, es muy buena en el arte de la magia y sabemos que sabe leer el futuro, pero a pesar de eso no es muy fuerte para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, es más fuerte en eclipses de sol y controla los elementos de fuego y tierra. Vimos cómo le gusta ir de compras y es la más femenina de las chicas. Como vemos le gusta ayudar pero tiene un lado oscuro algo macabro, en la nueva temporada veremos algo interesante de su familia e igual sabremos más de su actitud de antes.**

**Kuro: la siempre tierna loli… menos cuando le da su lado yandere y saca su puto cuchillo de carnicero. Le gustan las historias de terror y es buena con las bombas, no es el típico estereotipo de niñita débil, aunque le guste que la protejan llega a parecerle irritante que la tomen de débil. Tiene doble personalidad debido a su condición de diablo, pero no como con Natsuki/Natsumi, ella no tiene control de este, no destaca en algo "mágico" y no es un diablo especial, pero si nos sorprenderá saber de dónde viene. Veremos algo interesante sobre ella respecto a sus poderes y su familia.**

**Shiro: como sabemos él tiene su pasado aparte, que ni las chicas sabían, en la nueva temporada el albino va a ver de nuevo a sus padres, pero él no siente algún rechazo, simplemente no quiere estar con ellos. Él pudo tener el alice del ángel, pero el problema es que no pegaba con él. (Imagínenlo con alitas y aureola; Algo no cuadra :v)**

**Un dato interesante es que al convivir con mujeres… con mujeres y Yami, es obvio que en muchas ocasiones tuvieron que verse unos con otros cuando se cambiaban, pero él no es un pervertido o algo por el estilo, incluso es una persona muy amable, su manía de leer mientras realiza otras actividades la practico para escuchar las conversaciones de sus padres sin que sospecharan. Algo curioso igual es que es zurdo. Diría que tipo de estereotipo va con el… pero quedo más que claro que es tsundere (Inserte una Natsuki)**

**Orenji: Como dije le gusta Shiro, pero él es más de "que sea feliz con otro" **

**Seré sincera, planeaba matarlo en el último capítulo junto a Akane, pero me dio tanta penita, lo deje ser feliz, igual planeaba emparejarlo con Kuro en un triángulo amoroso pero ña, ni que esto fuera un shojo. Eso sí, irrumpe en la parejita ewe. (Además que ya había mucho hetero)**

**En realidad él trabajaba para AAO, luego se pasó a X para robar y borrar datos, Elizabeth sabía esto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pues planeaba aprovechar la situación, Akane y Carmen sabía de qué él fue amigo de los chicos pero no le tomaron importancia sin saber que los traicionaría.**

**Luna: la Luna verdadera murió frente a Ana Yukihara, la Luna que estaba con los chico era un clon, por eso esta comento sobre la satisfacción de Ana al matarla, lo cual causo su muerte… de nuevo. Irónicamente el nombre de Natsuki es por ella, en realidad Luna (la original) estaba enamorada de Yuka, pero como con Orenji, prefirió dejarlo estar.**

**Nathali: al principio iba a ponerla en un triángulo amoroso con otro personaje, pero al final no me termino de agradar la idea, por eso no lo incluí. No lo dice en la historia pero ella tuvo com novios, pero de los típico, salgo contigo porque yolo. Su primer amor sería Sergio. Diría que es la facilota del grupo, pero nos cae bien ¿verdad? Para que vean que aunque sus amigas sean así son sus amigas. Intente asemejar esto con la realidad… sinceramente ¿Quién de ustedes su primer novio es el amor de su vida? Yo porque… nunca he tenido novio (Forever Alone [Inserte meme])**

**En realidad ella es muy consciente de lo que hace, pero le gusta jugar a la enamoradiza, eso es una expresión exagerada de los chicos. Diría que es una Genki Girl, un personaje muy activo y alegre.**

**Natsuki: bueno sabemos que ella guardaba más secretos que agujero negro, pero aunque no lo crean es la más noble del grupo. Por mucho que llegue a ser madura igual puede actuar como una chiquilla malcriada. Su exagerado amor al chocolate es por parte de su padre, cuando le dan chocolate no importa lo que pase se calma.**

**Natsumi es como su hermana gemela, y es a quien le cuanta más secretos, pero incluso a Natsumi le llego a guardar secretos, porque no siempre ambas saben lo que pasa con la otra. Youchi sabe de la doble personalidad de su hermana, pero eso tampoco se cuenta, para él es tener dos hermanas en una. Como se me hizo muy típico el que Mikan y Youchi fueran hermano, y para mi Natsuki se parecía más no solo de físico si no de personalidad, digo que quedaba mejor. **

**Al principio ella iba a quedar soltera… pero… es que a mí no me termina de convencer el Rutaru (Si a ustedes si, chido, respeto opiniones, pero en mi fic nunca habrá Rutaru :v) ¿de dónde lo sacaron? Quedo más que claro que Hotaru o es lesbiana o es pansexual (Me canse de dar definiciones, búsquenlo por su cuenta)**

**Mikan: Actuó como su original en toda la serie, porque igual se me hizo típico que fuera o seria o sádica, además de que sería muy Ooc, pienso que Mikan es un personaje interesante, pues ella es muy débil pero igual muy fuerte, a que me refiero.**

**Bien Tachiba la hizo muy poderosa ¿Por qué?**

**Primero tiene el alice de anulación, puede impedir todo tipo de alice, lo cual ya es muy cool.  
Segundo tiene el alice del robo, puede robar cualquier alice, lo cual es muy cool  
Tercero tiene el alice de inserción, puede meterse cualquier alice que sea compatible, eso es muy cool.**

**Lo malo es que ella no entrena sus alice o se entrena físicamente, pues si lo hiciera vencería al mismo Natsume Hyuuga. Por eso es débil, su personalidad tierna y bondadosa la hace muy fácil de romper, por eso en mi fic, ella se volvió loca cuando creyó que Natsuki murió. Pero lo juro, a mi Mikan me encanta, pero le faltó más personalidad o más madurez, yo si prefiero el manga al anime, pues en el manga Mikan adquiere cierta madurez con todo lo ocurrido. Pero esto es solo mi opinión.**

**Pero volviendo a la Mikan de la historia, no la hice la típica heroína que ama a todos y cree que todos son buenos ¿Por qué? Fácil, con lo vivido, nadie puede ser tan tonto para creer eso, y pienso que ella se dio cuenta que tenía que aprender que no siempre se puede salvar a todos, ella es el equilibrio de la vida/muerte, pero eso tuvo que aprender a lo largo de la historia que no puedes pasarte de buena (Yang) o de mala (Yin) y lo de su collar era porque ella se dejó influenciar por el mal, pero con el cariño de todos (la parte cursi de la historia) volvió a encontrar el equilibrio perfecto.**

* * *

**Algo de la historia, iba a tener solo 30 o 31 capítulos, pero al final la historia salió más compleja, admito que de que eh vuelto a leer desde los inicios (Me chute 70 episodios en menos de un día, anótate eso cristal) me da un poco de vergüenza el cómo escribía los primeros, con los típico "q" o las ":)" planeo cambiar eso a futuro, pienso que esto opaca la historia y narrativa, por suerte lo fui corrigiendo. **

**En un principio la historia iba a ser cliché, pero leí un fic de otro fandub y me inspiro a cambiarlo y hacerlo a mi modo, yo soy muy extraña, puedo hablar de la guerra mundial y al otro sobre unicornios, por eso pensé que los giros de trama serian buena idea, todos los personajes son tal cual y me los imagino, incluso llegando a estereotipos divertidos. Como el de Hikari, la típica chica de lentes calladita y todo tierna o Yami, la emo que es masoquista. Igual Jin es un playboy, pero casi no mostré esto.**

**Diría que escenas como la muerte de Natsuki estaban planeadas desde que inicio la historia o el final igual, no planeaba hacer continuación, planeaba hacer un epilogo, pero hay mucho que dar aun, según yo, claro que la nueva temporada será más corta (Ya tienen 74 capítulos sin contar los ovas y el fic "Angel Brothers" ¿Qué más quieren?)**

**Por último, ya lo había mostrado antes o mencionado, el fic me baso en los animes Sora no Otoshimono y Elfen Lied, contando cosas de mi vida diaria. (No, no tengo poderes de ángel o tiro a mis hermanos por la ventana del cuarto piso... aunque yo si quisiera vivir así :'v)**

* * *

**-Parejas (OTP)**

**Ruka iba a quedar enamorado de Mikan como en el anime, pero al final me agrado el RukaxNatsuki, no sé porque, me parecieron adorables juntos. Incluso es como el NatsumexMikan, Ruka es Mikan, Natsuki es Natsume. Natsuki iba a ser más sobreprotectora e iba a molestar y amenazar a este par sobre si le hacían algo a Mikan.**

**Aunque pocos lo debieron notar, hubo leves escenas TaiyoxAlan, mis oc´s son mis amigos (Imaginarios), me base en un caso de este estilo, a Taiyo le gusta Alan… pero este ya tiene novia (Inserte canción: Friendzone) triste pero cierto.**

**[Aparece Taiyo mirando a la pantalla]**

**Taiyo: Me dejaste por tú noviecita que es de lado de los malos, que intento matarnos y que aparte te golpea ¿pero sabes qué hice? Me compre ropa, toda la que necesitaba –mostro varias bolsas llenas de ropa- recapacita Alan, recapacita -con su dedo se golpeo la sien-**

**[Regresando]**

**MikanxNatsume es canon y se queda canon, pero siendo sinceros, en mi mundo Mikan sale con otro personaje llamado Takuya (Nombre de mierda) porque a veces Natsume se pasa de v *!#, suele ser muy frío con ella, creo que eso da a muchas confusiones, pero aquí esta pareja es canon.**

**ShiroxKuro eh de decir que amo el incesto… mientras sea con amor (Digo, no quiero una puta violación) pero decidí no hacerlos hermanos por respeto a quienes no les gusta, ellos igual son canon, en mi mundo y en el internet, son canon. Me gusta mucho porque sus personalidades son exactamente lo contrario y eso hace que a veces el tsundere intente ser más amable por ella, lo cual da ternura.**

**KuraixAnelis/YamixJin si bien sabemos que Kurai=Yami, si lo analizas bien es perturbador, más que nada por Jin, pues él es heterosexual, si bien quiere a Yami por cómo es (Personalidad) igual la apariencia y que la ve como mujer es algo interesante, pues en la siguiente historia esta parejita se pondrá en una situación incómoda al notar este detalle, sexualmente Yami es parecida a una mujer (Tiene vagina) pero Jin si quisiera un futuro con ella sería el no tener hijos propios, pues la joven no puede tener hijos, pensaba hacerla humana con ayuda de poderes mágico y místico… pero le quita sabor al personaje. Anelis está muerta, aunque Yami todavía la ama, sabe que no puede vivir toda la vida negándose a darse otra oportunidad. Aunque igual ¿Qué hará cuando sus amigos mueran? (Ya sea de viejos) es relativamente joven entre las maldiciones, le queda mucho por vivir.**

**NathalixSergio desde un principio sabíamos que había onda ahí, pero la cuestión es, otro personaje que no se incluyó porque ya tenía muchos Oc y a diferencia de Kobato, Mitsuki o Orenji no aportaba nada y no podía ser un extra como GiGi. En realidad para la enamoradiza su relación va a estar movida en la nueva historia, porque si habrá triángulo amoroso pero por parte de Sergio, ya verán…**

**HikarixShin como ven es una parejita muy tímida, pues Shin es muy malo con los sentimientos, Hikari al ser dandere igual es muy mala con ellos, pero la cuestión es la falta de romanticismo en el chico lo cual hará que parezca que le da igual su relación. Ellos su problema a desarrollar va a ser este, no como con otros que sus problemas serán de celos o en el caso de Jin, el rechazo de Yami al amor (PD. Si en el RukaxNatsuki habrá celos, no diré de quien, será interesante de cualquiera de los dos, pues como Ruka es retraído y Natsuki orgullosa, nos cuesta imaginarlos celando)**

**Parejas de GA, aparte del clásico TsubasaxMisaki, yo a quienes emparejo es a KokoroxSumire, YuuxAnna, KitsunexNonoko, pero no mostrare como tal a estas parejas quedaran como sugerencias, en especial la primera, otros tal vez PersonaxNobara, pero no lo mostrare tal, quedaran algo así como pareja extra, no desarrollare su relación.**

**Otra pareja como JulianxCarmen no hay mucho que decir… digo ya hasta tienen un hijo (Loquillo el Julian) **

**NanamixYouchixAoi no es muy notorio de Aoi, pero este triángulo amoroso esta divertido, pues como aún son jóvenes no saben mucho del amor, pero habrá otra persona que se sume al harem de You-chan ewe**

**Hotaru y Orenji… no, no los emparejare a ambos, primero ¿what the fuck? Para nada, pero tengo pareja para Hotaru, oh sí, esto estará bueno, se armo el puteri… cof cof cof para Orenji, quedara soltero, digo ni que fuera tan malo. Mun, bueno va a tener pareja... jeje una interesante pareja.**

**Creo que es todo respecto a las parejas pues el KobatoxIrei no hay mucho que decir.**

**Esas son todas las curiosidades, cualquier duda me avisan. En todo caso igual se hablara en la segunda temporada. Hasta entonces bye bye**

* * *

**Putah siete páginas de WORD, es un extra muy largo.**


End file.
